The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead
by Ken10heroforce
Summary: When 12 year old, Jake Jackson rescues, Lee from a walker, they find saftey. Then they meet Clementine, and she comes with Lee and Jake. later they meet Kenny and his family, and they all go to macon, they meet new survivors there. Then later they go to the motor inn, and they stay there. Will they live or will they die, find out. (CarleyxLee) And (ClementinexOc) Enjoy. Clem age 11
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of A new day

Later on the road.

Lee Everrt was in a police car, because he was arrested for killing the state sentedor, because the sentedor slept with his wife. But then the police officer hit a ragedy guy, and they both went off the road, and down into the woods. Then lee woke up, and saw the police office on the ground, with blood leaked out.

Oh, what happened?'' Lee asked.

Then he saw the cuffs off of his risk, and on the ground, but his leg was bleeding.

Ouch, my leg. Lee said.

Then he turned to the offficer and said. Hey, hey officer, you alright? My leg is injured!'' Lee said.

Then he turned and saw a window that looks vonerible. Then Lee kicked the glass window, and he dragged hisself out, and fell on the ground. Then he got up and leaned to the police car. Then Lee walked to the police officer, and poked him.

Officer?'' Lee said.

Then the police officer grabbed Lee`s leg, and Lee fell. The police officer was a walker now, and is trying to bite lee`s leg. Then Lee pulled his leg away, and got up and tried to run because of his leg. But then the walker grabbed Lee`s leg again, and he crawled up, and tried to bite Lee`s neck.

NOOOOOOOO! HELP, HELP ME!'' Lee called out.

Then the walker got close to Lee`s neck, and was going to bite him. But then it was stabbed in the head, and Lee moved the walker off of him. Then he looked up, and saw a twelve year old boy.

Are you okay?'' The boy asked helping Lee up.

Yeah, thanks.'' Lee said.

Then Lee turned to the walker, and was freaked out.

The hell happened, how did...'' Lee didn`t know what to say, he was still terrified.

That was a walker.'' The boy said as he put his knife away.

You know what they are?'' Lee asked.

Yes, the outbreak happened two days ago.'' The boy said.

OUTBREAK?! TWO DAYS?!'' Lee said.

Yeah.'' The boy said.

Yeah, looks like i was in a tough culma.'' Lee said.

Yeah, i supposed if you don`t know about them.'' The boy said.

Who are you anyway?'' Lee asked turning to the boy.

I`m, Jake.'' The boy said his name.

I`m, Lee.'' Lee said.

We should get to saftey.'' Lee said.

Yeah.'' Jake said.

Then they both started walking to saftey.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter, i won`t delete this time. Don`t worry, Clementine hasen`t been replaced. And I`m sorry i deleted Carlee love, i just thought, i could create a better one, with a little more of something. Anyway, the next chapter will be up next weekend. It will be called: Meeting Clementine. Bye guys.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Clementine

**Hey guys, i know i said i release this chapter next week, but i think that this should be uploaded now, anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Later at a house.

Lee and Jake have arrived at a house. They saw girl toys outside, and a tree house, and a soccer ball.

You think we should go in?'' Jake asked.

Yeah, there may be living people in there.'' Lee said.

Okay then, let`s check it out.'' Jake said.

Then they both went to the glass door, and knocked.

Hello, anybody home? we need a little help.'' Lee said.

Then Lee slided the glass door to the side.

Coming in.'' Lee said as he and Jake walked in.

Becarful.'' Jake told.

I`m suppose to tell you that.'' Lee said turning to Jake.

Then Jake shook his head, and started looking around.

Then Lee went into the kitchen, and saw blood on the floor.

Is that blood?'' Lee said.

Then he turned, and saw a glass of water. Then he picked up the water, and drank it.

Then Jake found bags of unopened potato chips.

Hmph, guess someone had potato chips.'' Jake said.

Then Lee herd a voice. Hello.'' A little girl`s voice said.

Lee turned and saw a radio on the counter. Lee picked it up and said." Hello'' Lee said.

Who are you?'' The girl asked.

I`m, Lee, don`t worry, i`m not one of them.'' Lee said.

Good.'' The girl said.

What`s your name?'' Lee asked.

I`m Clementine, this is my house.'' The girl said.

Hi, Clementine, i`m Lee.'' Lee said.

Where are your parents?'' Lee asked.

There dead, those things came inside the house two days ago, and they got eaten, but...i managed to get away.'' Clementine said.

Aw, i`m sorry, Clementine.'' Lee said.

Where are you?'' Lee asked.

I`m in my treehouse, those monsters can`t get in.'' Clementine said.

That`s smart.'' Lee said.

Then Lee looked out the window, and she saw Clementine sticking her head out.

Can you see me? i can see you.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee gave Clementine a friendly wave.

Then Lee herd a scream, and he turned, and saw two walkers attacking Jake.

Get off!'' Jake said.

Then Lee ran to Jake, and pushed the walkers off of Jake. Then they both started running to the door. Then they slipped on blood, then the two walkers grabbed them, and was trying to bite there necks. Then Clementine ran in, and hit the two walkers with her hammer. Then the walkers was dead. Then Lee and Jake pushed the walkers off them. And got up. Then they looked at Clementine and said.

Thanks.'' Lee said.

D...don`t mention it.'' Clementine said looking at the two walkers.

What`s wrong, kid?'' Jake asked.

These monsters was my mom and dad, i...i...'' Clementine said as she closed her eyes.

Then Lee kneeled down, and hugged her.

Sh..sh, it`s okay, honey, there in a better place now.'' Lee said.

Thanks.'' Clementine said.

We should go.'' Jake said.

Yeah.''Lee said.

You wanna come with us?'' Jake asked.

Clementine didn`t respond, she just frowned.

We`ll take her with us, i feel like she needs us. Clementine, you haft to... Lee began, but was cut off by Clementine.

I know, just let me, cover them.'' Clementine said as she put cover on them.

Lets...let`s go.'' Clementine said.

Okay, hon.'' Lee said.

Then the three has walked out of the house. Then they herd voices, it came from the street.

Oh man.'' A teenage boy said.

We ain`t never gonna get home in time. And tonights hot dish night.'' A man said.

Who are they?'' Jake asked.

I don`t know.'' Lee said.

You think there bad guys?'' Clementine asked.

Only one way to find out.'' Lee said.

Then they approach the gate, and opened the gate, and walked in the street, and approached the two boys.

Hey.'' Lee said.

Then they both took a couple of steps back.

Oh shit.'' A teenage boy said.

Relax, where not one of them.'' Lee said.

Oh thank god.'' The man said.

We almost thought you where one of them.'' The teenage boy said.

Yeah, well i`m not, anyway, who are you?'' Lee asked.

I`m, Shawn Greene.'' The teenage boy said.

And i`m, Chet.'' the man said.

I`m Lee, and these are, Jake and Clementine.'' Lee said.

Hello.'' Chet greeted them.

Sup.'' Jake said.

Hi.'' Clementine said.

we shouldn`t be out in the open like this, how about you help us clear the way, and we will take you, and you kids back to my family`s farm.'' Shawn said.

I`m not there dad, i`m just...just some guy.'' Lee said.

Just some guy? There alone?'' Shawn said looking at the two kids.

Yeah, and where not brother and sister if that`s what your thinking.'' Jake said.

okay then, let`s get going.'' Shawn said.

Oh shit, the monsters coming, we gotta go.'' Chet said.

Then Lee and Shawn ran to a broken car, and started moving it. Then Jake and Clementine ran to them, and help them push. Then they where done pushing, and they ran to the truck, and they got in, and they drove away.

for Just some guy, it seems like you saved a bunch of lives today.'' Shawn said.

Yeah, maybe you should call me mister hero...OUCH.'' Lee said as he saw the cut on his leg.

Ouch, that has to hurt.'' Jake said.

It need patching up.'' Lee said.

Don`t worry, we got medical supplies back at the farm, we will patch up that cut for you.'' Shawn said.

Shit. Thanks.'' Lee said.

Then Jake saw Clementine frowning.

Hey, you okay?'' Jake asked.

Clementine didn`t respond, she just looked out the window.

Sorry about your parents.'' Jake said.

Thanks.'' Clementine said.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is it. Hope you guys loved this one. Next chapter will be up soon. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hershels farm

Later at a farm.

The people have made it to Shawn`s farm. Then they stopped the truck, and then they all got out.

''Hey, Shawn...i`m a' run on home. My mama`s gonna be in a snit.'' Chet said.

''No sweat, man. I`ll catch you tomorrow night.'' Shawn said.

Then Chet turned to Lee,Jake and Clementine.

''It was nice to meet ya both.'' Chet said as he started walking home.

Then a old man walked out of the house.

''Thank God you`re ok.'' The old man said.

Then the old man approached Shawn and said.

''I was worried it`d be bad here, to.'' Shawn said as he hugged the old man

''Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' breckon down the way thinks his mare`s gone lame but that ain`t nothing new.'' The old man said.

''I wouldn`t have made it back without Chet.'' Shawn said.

''Well, i`m glad you took him with you then.'' The man said.

''You`ve brought a couple of guess.'' The man said.

''Your boy`s a life saver.'' Lee said giving Shawn credit.

''Glad he could be of help to somebody.'' The man said.

''So it`s just you and your kids then.'' The man said noticing Clementine and Jake.

''Oh, not his kids, he`s...well, just some guy who stumbled up on them.'' Shawn said.

''Kids, do you know this man?'' The man asked.

''Yes.'' Jake said.

''Y...yes.'' Clementine said.

''Okay then.'' The old man said.

''Well, looks like you hurt your leg.'' The old man said noticing a cut on his leg.

''Yeah, it hurts like hell, but i`m fine, i just need to clean it, and bandage it.'' Lee said.

''I can help you out. Shaen, run on in and check on your sister. You take a seat on the bench up on the porch and i`ll go see what i have.''The man said.

Then Shawn went inside to go check on his sister, while Lee sat on the bench.

''How are you feeling, Lee?'' Clementine asked.

I`m fine, Clementine, don`t worry.'' Lee said.

Yeah, Clem, don`t worry.'' Jake said turning to Clementine

Then Clementine smiled at Jake and Lee.

Then the old man came out with bandages and alchohol. Then he walked over to Lee

Let`s have a look at your leg.'' The old man said as he kneeled down, and took a look on the cut on Lee`s leg.

Yeah,looks like it`s getting worse.'' The old man said.

It`s starting to hurt like hell.'' Lee said.

I bet it does.'' The old man said as he started pouring alchohol on the cut.

Shit!'' Lee said.

I know it hurts like hell, anyway, what did you say your name was?'' The old man asked.

Lee.'' Lee said.

Nice to meet you, Lee. I`m Hershel Greene.'' The old man said.

Then Hershel started bandaging Lee`s leg.

How`d this happen?'' Hershel asked.

Car accident.'' Lee said.

That so?'' Hershel said.

Where were you headed? Before the car accident?'' Hershel asked.

I was...getting out of Atlenta.'' Lee said.

The news said stay.'' Hershel said.

Yeah, well that`s a mistake. We hit a guy, one of those things you`ve been hearing about, on the road.'' Lee said.

Who were you with, the kids?'' Hershel asked.

No, i was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride.'' Lee said.

Awful nice of him.'' Hershel said.

I`m an awful nice guy.'' Lee said.

Hey, Jake.'' Clementine said.

Yeah?'' Jake said.

Did you, loose your family?'' Clementine asked.

Then Jake frowned and said.'' Yes, but i don`t know about my brother, i hope he`s alright'' Jake said.

Then Clementine nodded.

I didn`t catch your name, kids.'' Hershel said turning to Clementine and Jake.

Clementine.'' Clementine said.

Jake.'' Jake said.

Can`t imagine what you two have been through.'' Hershel said.

There parents are gone, so i`m looking after them for now on.'' Lee said.

Then Shawn walked out, and said.

Hey dad, so i`m thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm.'' Shawn said.

That dosen`t seem necessary.'' Hershel said.

I don`t know what you saw on tv, or heard on the radio, but there`s some serious, shit hiting the fan. I don`t think anyone knows how big it is yet.'' Shawn said.

Your son`s right, your`re going to haft to fortify this place.'' Lee said.

Shit like that dosen`t happen around here, Shawn.'' Hershel said.

Dad, i`m serious. Lee, come on, tell him wjat you saw out there, man.'' Shawn said.

I saw a cop come back from the dead.'' Lee said.

He`s right, i saw it to, but i saved him.'' Jake said.

Well, do what you think you should. Wwe`ve got plenty of chores as it is.'' Hershel said.

Lee and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, REALLY.''Shawn said.

I already said okay.'' Hershel said ending the discussion. Well i`m all done here. It should start to feal better tomorrow.'' Hershel said.

Thanks.'' Lee said.

If your leg get`s hot or anything; your probably dealing with an infection.'' Hershel said.

What do we do then?'' Lee asked.

We`ll probably just haft to shoot you.'' Hershel said.

Then Jake and Clementine gasped, and Lee`s eyes winded up.

We`ll clean it, re-dress it and you`ll be fine.'' Hershel said.

Then Lee,Clementine and Jake was relieved to here that.

Ok, that`d be preferable.'' Lee said.

There`s blankets and such in the barn. We`ll be seeing you bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you`re headed?'' Hershel asked.

Towards Macon, i suppose.'' Lee said.

Hershel nodded and went back into the house. Then Lee got up.

I thought that he was gonna actually shoot you.'' Jake said.

Yeah.'' Lee said.

Yeah, that was scary.'' Clementine said.

Let`s just go to bed.'' Lee said.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.'' Clementine said.

Then they all walked in the barn, and grabbed blankets to sleep on. Then they laid on the blankets. Then Clementine started to sniff something funny.

It smells like crap in here.'' Clementine said.

That`s shit.'' Jake said.

Jake!'' Lee said.

Sorry.'' Jake said.

That`s manure, Clem.'' Lee said.

I know, that`s why i said it smells like crap.'' Clementine said giving Lee and Jake a smile.

How you holding up anyway?'' Lee asked.

Fine, i just...Clementine said remembering her parents.

Don`t worry, Clem, i`ll take care of you, and like i said, There in a better place.'' Lee said.

Yeah, ok.'' Clementine said.

Let`s just get some sleep.'' Jake said as he closed his eyes.

Yeah, goodnight kids.'' Lee said.

Goodnight, Lee.'' Clementine and Jake said as they both went to sleep.

Then hours later, Lee started to sweat and glare, he herd his ex-wife`s voice.

I love you baby''

Hahahahahaha''

Then glass break.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Then Lee opened his eyes, and gasped. Then he looked at the kids to make sure he didn`t wake them, but he didn`t. So then he closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

Then hours later the sun rised up.

And Lee herd a man`s voice.

Hey, get up.'' The man with the ballcap said.

Then Lee,Jake and Clementine opened there eyes, and got up.

Oh man, i`m itcy.'' Clementine said.

Well you slept in a barn little lady.'' The man with the ballcap said.

Yeah, lucky you don`t have spiders in your hair.'' Jake said.

Then Clementine glared, and know that that`s a joke or something.

But i bet your daddy and your brother scared them all away.'' The man with the ballcap said.

I`m not there dad.'' Lee said.

And where not brother and sister.'' Jake said.

My names, Lee.'' Lee said.

I`m, Kenny.'' The man with the ballcap said.

Then they all herd a little boy`s voice.

Dad, where gonna build a fence, there`s a tractor and everything.'' The boy said as he ran off.

We better get going or we won`t hear the end of it.'' Kenny said as he and Lee,Clementine and Jake walked out of the barn.

That`s my boy, Ken Junior. We call him, Duck, though.'' Kenny said.

Dodging or quacking?'' Lee asked.

Quacking.'' Kenny said.

DAAAAD! Duck called out.

See?'' Kenny said.

Sounds enoying.'' Jake said.

To be honest, yeah.'' Clementine said.

He`s enoying, but not that enyoing.'' Kenny said.

Then they approached Duck, and a blonde women.

The word is you were on your way to Macon.'' Kenny said.

My family`s from there.'' Lee said.

Well Macon`s on the way and, personally, i`d appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to.'' Kenny said.

Let me ask the kids first.'' Lee said as he turned to Clementine and Jake.

Do you two want to go?'' Lee asked.

I don`t know, maybe.'' Jake said.

I think we should go.'' Clementine said.

Okay then.'' Lee said.

So it`s settled?'' Kenny asked.

Yes, it`s settled.'' Lee said.

It`s a plan then. Honey, Duck this is, Lee, and what`s the kids name?'' Kenny asked.

Clementine, and Jake.'' Lee said.

Those are very cute names.'' The women said.

Thanks.'' Clementine said.

Thanks, but my name isen`t cute, it`s dangerous.'' Jake said crossing his arms.

O...kay'' The women said.

Then Shawn approached the people and said.

Well, we should get to work. We`ve all seen what those things can do out there, so the faster we get this fence up, the better.'' Shawn said.

I wanna build a fence.'' Duck said.

Yeah? Well i need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever i take a water break.'' Shawn said.

On a tractor? Cool'' Duck said.

Sure letting him sit on a tractor is a good idea?'' Jake asked not liking the idea of letting Duck sitting on a tractor.

Well, let`s get to it.'' Shawn said as he walked away with Duck.

Hey, Clem, can i talk to you for a minute?'' Jake asked.

Sure.'' Clementine said as they both walked to a private place. Then they both went back into the farm and started talking.

What is it?'' Clementine asked.

Do you really want to know how my family died?'' Jake asked.

Clementine nodded.

Okay. When three days ago, my dad was sick, really sick, we took care of him. Then later, he turned and ate my Mom. Then she turned and tried to bite me.'' Jake explained.

Oh my god.'' Clementine said.

My brother came in, and saved me, then he got bit on the leg by dad, then on the neck by my mom when we were trying to escape. So then i escaped, and went looking for my sister, but there was too much mayham going on. People eating each other and all that shit. It was just...the next day i went to my sister`s house, and she wosen`t there, but her boyfriend was, he tried to bite me, but i managed to escape, i ran into the woods, and tried to find her, see if she left macon. Then i found Lee, and saved him. And that`s what happened.'' Jake explained.

Then Clementine frowned, and hugged Jake.

I`m sorry, Jake.'' Clementine said.

It`s okay, Clem, it`s okay.'' Jake said.

Then Lee walked in. Hey, what are you two doing?'' Lee asked.

Then they both broke the hug.

Nothing, just chatting.'' Jake said.

Chatting? about what?'' Lee asked giving them a smirk.

Just about the walkers, and building the fence.'' Jake lied.

Huh, and Clementine hugged you because of that?'' Lee asked.

Well...um...Jake began, but then herd a scream.

Then they all went outside, and saw Shawn`s foot crushed on a tractor, and the walkers trying to break through the fence.

Holy shit.'' Lee said as he started running to Shawn.

Then Jake got out his knife, and started running to save Shawn, and Clementine as well.

Then Lee saw a walker grabbing Duck, trying to bite him.

Dammit.'' Lee said.

You save Duck, i`ll get Shawn.'' Jake said.

Then Jake ran to Shawn, and started stabbing the walkers. Then Clementine ran to Shawn, and started pulling him. Then Lee ran to Duck, and grabbed him away from the walker. Then he sat Duck down and Duck ran to Kenny and his mom. Then Lee ran to Shawn, and help Clementine pull him. Then more walkers came. Jake did all he could to keep the walkers away, but one of them snatch his knife, and is on the other side of the fence.

Shit.'' Jake said.

Where almost there, Shawn.'' Lee said.

When they where almost there pulling him out. The walkers already broke through. And Lee,Clementine and Jake took a couple of steps back. Then the walkers started biting Shawn on the neck, and on his leg.

Clementine hugged Lee, and Jake shook his head. Then Hershel came out, and relized that he was too late to save him. So then he shot the walkers that was bitting him, and Hershel ran to Shawn.

Shawn.'' Hershel said.

D...dad... Shawn said.

Your gonna be alright son, just hang on.'' Hershel said.

No dad, i`m not, L..lee and his kids tried to save me, b...but.'' Shawn said.

I know i...i know.'' Hershel said.

I...love you...dad'' Shawn said as he closed his eyes.

I...love you to son.'' Hershel said.

Then Kenny and Lee approached Hershel, and said.

I`m...i`m so sorry, Hershel.'' Kenny said.

Get out.'' Hershel said as he gave them all a glare.

GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!'' Hershel shouted.

I`m sorry.'' Kenny said.

Sorry?! your son is alive. YOU DON`T GET TO BE SORRY.'' Hershel said.

You and the kids tried to help, but this peace of shit let him die, couldn`t save his own son to, because Lee had to do it for ya.'' Hershel said.

Then Lee glared at Hershel and said.

It`s not Kenny`s fault.'' Lee said.

It`s my fault, if i hadn`t let those damn walkers take my knife, maybe he would still be alive.'' Jake said taking the blame.

No...no Jake, it`s not your fault.'' Lee said.

Lee`s right, this is on me.'' Kenny said.

Your damn right it is.'' Hershel said glaring at Kenny.

Please, just go...GET OUT, AND NEVER COME BACK!'' Hershel shouted.

Then Lee,Clementine and Jake approach, Kenny and his family, and they where all frowning.

You got that ride to macon if you want it.'' Kenny said as he and his family walked off.

Then Jake glanced back to Shawn`s dead body, and started to frown more.

Jake, come on.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake turned, and ran to Clementine and Lee.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter is: The arrival in Macon. Bye guys, hope you liked the story. Next chapter will be up Next friday. And today is my birthday today. So happy birthday to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later in Macon.

The group have arrived to Macon, and they all got out of the truck.

Well, this is as far as we`er going.'' Kenny said.

Then it`s far enough.'' Lee said.

Then they all started walking in the street. Then Lee turned, and saw the drug store, his family`s drug store. Then he started to frown.

Lee?'' Clementine said.

Then Lee turned to Clementine and said.

Yes, sweety?'' Lee asked.

What`s wrong, you look like your upset.'' Clementine said.

I`m..i`m fine sweet pea.'' Lee said.

Are you sure?'' Clementine asked.

Yes.'' Lee said.

Then they both saw Jake with a frowning face.

Jake.'' Lee said as he approached Jake.

It`s not your fault.'' Lee said.

It is.'' Jake said.

Stop.'' Clementine said.

No, seriously, if i hadn`t lost my knife...Jake began, but then started to frown again.

Jake, listen...Lee began but herd Duck.

Look!'' Duck said pointing at a man behind a car.

Then they all saw the man and Kenny called out.

Hey, you friendly? our truck has run out of gas.'' Kenny said.

Then the man got up, and the group saw that it was a walker.

FUCK!'' Kenny said.

Man.'' Jake said.

Then walkers started to appear out of cars and shop.

Where trapped.'' Katjaa said (this is the blonde women`s name)

Then they herd a scream, they all turned and saw a walker grab Duck.

NO,NO,NO!'' Duck yelled.

Then the walker got shot in the head, and was dead, and Duck got up and ran to his family. Then they all turned and saw a women with a gun. And a man with a jacket.

RUN!'' The man said.

Then they all started running inside the drug store while the women was shooting more walkers. Then the women and the man went inside as well. But then the man locked the gate, so they couldn`t get in. Meanwhile the group saw another group. A women with a brown t-shirt, a old man with a long nose, and a nerdy man wearing a bunny shirt.

There names was.

Lilly

(Brown T-shirt)

Larry

(The old man)

Doug

(The nerdy man with the bunny shirt)

Carley.

(The women with the gun)

Glenn

(The man with the jacket)

We can`t take risk like this.'' Lilly said.

And we can`t just let people die either.'' Carley said.

When i say that door stay shut no matter what, i fucking mean it, we don`t even know who these people are, they could be dangerous.'' Lilly said.

Worse, they could have lead them right to us.'' Larry said.

Where the hell is your humanity, they would have died out there.'' Carley said glaring at Larry.

Then Larry glared at Lee and Kenny and said.'' Then we let them'' Larry said.

Whoa, chill the fuck out, lady.'' Lee said.

Yeah we`re just people trying to avoid those things, just like you.'' Jake said.

Don`t come in here and swear at me.'' Lilly said.

I`ll say whatever the hell i want if you start threatening these people.'' Lee said.

You`ll haft to exuse her...Carley began but was interrupted by Lilly.

The hell he, or anyone will, this is about survival.'' Lilly said.

She`s a real, bitch isen`t she?'' Jake asked Clementine.

I herd that.'' Lilly said turning to Jake.

And what are you going to do about it?'' Jake asked giving her a smirk.

I`ll whip your little smart ass if you ever call my daughter a bitch again.'' Larry said.

Ha, i like to see you try, old man.'' Jake said.

They got kids, Lilly.'' Glenn said.

Those things outside don`t care.'' Lilly said.

Maybe you should go join them then, you`ll have something in common.'' Kenny said.

Dammit, Lilly, you haft to control these people.'' Larry said.

Yeah you should, because right now, Miss. bitch is the leader, so she should start controlling her people.'' Jake said.

Okay, Jake, i think you should coolet.'' Lee said.

Are you gonna let your son talk to my daughter like that?'' Larry asked.

Unsecond thought, both of them are assholes, that`s for sure.'' Lee whispered to Jake,Clem and Kenny.

Then Clem and Jake started to laugh.

That`s what it`s takes.'' Lilly said.

Well you don`t haft to be a bitch about it.'' Lee said.

Then Larry turned, and saw Duck sitting on the counter covered in walker blood.

Holy shit! son of a bitch, one of them is bitten.'' Larry said.

Then Lee looked at Duck, and began to think that he was bitten, but then he started to think he wasen`t bitten, because Carley shot the walker before he could bite him.

He wasen`t bitten.'' Lee said.

Hell he wasen`t.'' Larry said.

We haft to end this now.'' Larry said as he approached Duck, but then Kenny blocked him.

Over my dead body.'' Kenny said.

We`ll dig one hole.'' Larry said.

No, i`m cleaning him up, there`s no bite, he`s fine.'' Katjaa said.

Don`t you fucking people get it?! we`ve already seen this happen. We let somebody with a bite stay in, and we all end up bitten.'' Larry said.

KENNY! STOP HIM!'' Katjaa yelled.

Lee, what do we do about this guy?'' Kenny asked.

We kick his ass.'' Lee said.

Yeah, kick some old man ass.'' Jake said.

That`s what i`m thinking.'' Kenny said.

EVERYONE CHILL THE FUCK OUT! Carley shouted.

Nobody isen`t doing shit.'' Lilly said.

Shut up, Lilly.'' Larry said.

And you shut the fuck up, or i`ll throw you out with the boy.'' Larry said turning to Carley.

HEY! Don`t fucking talk to her like that.'' Lee said.

Yeah, or what?'' Larry asked.

Or i`ll beat your ass.'' Lee said.

I really want to kick your ass, but i got a boy to kick out.'' Larry said.

No you are not, so leave the boy alone, and leave his family alone.'' Lee said as he put his hand on Larry`s shoulder.

Then Larry punched Lee in the face, then Lee punched Larry in the face. Then Jake kicked Larry`s leg. And he was on the ground.

You piece of shits!'' Larry said.

Damn, Lee and Jake.'' Kenny said.

Old jackass had it coming.'' Jake said.

I..i will throw that boy out.'' Larry said.

No..no he`s clean, not bite, not a scratch.'' Katjaa said.

Not a damn scratch old man.'' Kenny said.

Oh fuck you all.'' Larry said.

Then they all herd a scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Clementine screamed.

Then a walker came out of the bathroom door, and started to attack Clementine and try to bite her.

CLEMENTINE!'' Jake and Lee said.

Then they both ran to Clementine and Lee grabbed the walker, and pushed it, and Jake helped Clementine up.

You okay?'' Jake asked.

Yes.'' Clementine said.

Then they both saw the walker grab Lee and try to bite him. Then Clementine and Jake grabbed glass jars, and started throwing them at the walker, then the walker was on the ground. And Carley ran up to the walker with her gun, and shot it in the head. Then Carley turned to Lee and asked.

You okay?'' Carley asked.

Just great, thanks.'' Lee said.

Then they all herd the walkers groaning and banging.

Um, guys.'' Glenn said.

They all was terrified and started to hide.

Everybody down, stay quiet.'' Lilly said.

Then Larry turned to Kenny and said.

There gonna get in.''

Shut up.'' Kenny said.

But then then they all herd bulltet sounds.

Is that the military?'' Lee asked.

I don`t know.'' Lilly said.

Thank god for whatever it is.'' Glenn said.

We almost died because of these four dumbasses.'' Larry said accusing Lee,Jake,Clementine and Carley.

That was stupid, that was...Larry started but then had a heartattack as he fell. Then Lilly ran to Larry.

What`s wrong with him?!'' Lee asked.

It`s his heart.'' Lilly said.

My pills.'' Larry said.

Nitroglycerin pills?'' Katjaa asked.

Yes, where out, we`ve been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! please try to get in, behind the counter were the pills are.'' Lilly said.

We will get in there somehow.'' Lee said.

Thank you soo much.'' Lilly said.

Hold on a damn minute, i`m not going to risk my life to get this guy`s pills.'' Jake said.

Jake!'' Lee said.

No! He tried to kick out Duck, and he even called us dumbasses and accused us.'' Jake said crossing his arms.

Fine, Jake, have it your way.'' Lee said.

Okay, everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We could be in here a while.'' Kenny said.

I`m starting to think this drugstore isn`t a permanet solution.'' Glenn said.

Your right, this ain`t exactly .'' Kenny said.

What do you suggest?'' Lee asked.

We need as much gas as possible so we can all get out of downtown macon. Fast.'' Glenn said.

Agreed.'' Lee said.

And i`ll head out and get gas. There`s a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of peachtree. I`ll work my way towards it and then back here, siphoning what i can.'' Glenn said.

Okay, but be carful.'' Lee said.

I will.'' Glenn said.

This is complete bull.'' Jake said talking to Clementine said.

It`s not bull to me.'' Clementine said.

For real? That guy tried to kick us out, and where suppose the help him? Lee must be out of his mind.'' Jake said.

He`s not, Jake, he know`s what to do, and i know your pissed,mad inside, but if this what Lee wants, then i`m fine with it.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake kicked a box, and sat down next to Clementine and said. Whatever.''

* * *

**Okay, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know

Later back at the drugstore.

Lee walked to Kenny`s family and said.

Hey, Lee, you and Jake really beat the shit out of Larry.'' Kenny said.

What else was i suppose to do, he was gonna throw out your son.'' Lee said crossing his arms.

True, anyway, Me,Kat and Duck, appreciate you defending us, and not throwing out our son on the street.'' Kenny said.

Thank you, Lee.'' Katjaa said.

No prob, we look out for each other.'' Lee said.

Your damn right.'' Kenny said.

I`ll check in with you guys later.'' Lee said.

Okay.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee approached Carley and said.

Your a pretty good shot.'' Lee said.

Yeah, well you don`t fuck with a reporter.'' Carley said.

Yeah, i can see that. Anyway, what`s up with your radio?'' Lee asked noticing Carley messing with a raido.

I`m trying to get this thing to work, so i would know the station is okay.'' Carley said.

Let me take a look.'' Lee said.

Go ahead.'' Carley said.

Then Lee picked up the radio, and turned to nob, and nothing. Then Lee pressed the power button, and still nothing. Then he turned the raido over, and opened the battery patch.

There`s no batteries in this thing.'' Lee said.

What?'' Carley asked.

You do know that there are no batteries in this thing.'' Lee said.

Yeah, i mean, of course i do know.'' Carley said.

Then Lee turned to Carely and gave her a glare.

Okay no.'' Carley said admitting that she didn`t know.

Okay, you stay here, i`ll find some batteries.'' Lee said as he started to search for batteries.

Then later with Jake and Clementine.

Jake was searching for something to snack on.

Come on, there has to be chips, or candy, or somewhere in this place.'' Jake said as he kept looking. Then he looked in a box, and found a candy bar.

Holy crap, thank you.'' Jake said as he got up and approached Clementine.

Look what i found, Clem.'' Jake said showing the candy bar.

Clementine`s eyes winded up.

Where did you get that?'' Clementine asked.

In a box.'' Jake said.

Wait, you only found one?'' Clementine asked.

Yeah.'' Jake said.

Oh.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake felt bad that he only found one, because she expected he only find two. So then he had an idea. He unwrapped the candy bar, and broke half a piece off, and gave half to Clementine.

Me?'' Clementine asked.

Yeah, broke half a piece off, half for you, and half for me.'' Jake said as he started eating his half of the candy bar, and Clementine started eating her`s.

Thanks, Jake.'' Clementine smiled.

Then Jake scratch the back of his head and said.

No prob, Clem.'' Jake said.

Then Clementine started to blush, and Jake started to smile.

Then Lee approached the two and said.

Hey you two.'' Lee said.

Hi, Lee.'' Jake and Clementine said.

Where`d you get those candy bars?'' Lee asked.

Jake found them in a box, we one, but he broke a piece and we both ate half.'' Clementine said.

Jake, that`s real sweet breaking a half for Clem.'' Lee said.

Yeah.'' Jake said.

Alright then, i`ll check up with you guys later.'' Lee said.

Okay.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee got up, and continue looking for batteries.

Then Glenn got back with gas.

Then Kenny and Lee approached Glenn.

Your back with the glass.'' Kenny said.

Yeah.'' Glenn said with a weak voice.

What`s wrong?'' Lee asked.

There was a girl in the apartment, she was bit, she told me something about the dead.'' Glenn said.

What?'' Kenny asked.

She said that when your bit, you get sick, then you die, then you come back and be one of them, and they will find anything else alive and make them one of them. It`s like some sort of disease.'' Glenn said.

Yeah.'' Kenny said.

Well, i like to know what kind of fucking disease is this.'' Lee said.

Yeah. She said she won`t be one of them if she killed herself. I tried to convince her, but there was noway. So i gave her my knife, and she stabbed herself in the head.'' Glenn said.

Holy shit.'' Kenny said.

What the hell is happening to this world.'' Lee said.

Glenn shrugged.

Well whatever this disease is, it might be temporary.'' Lee said.

It better.'' Kenny said as Kenny walked back to his family.

Then Glenn walked over by the comic book section.

Then Lee approached Lilly and Larry.

How`s he doing?'' Lee asked.

I`m not sure i got your name.'' Lilly said.

Lee.'' Lee said.

Lilly, my dad`s, Larry.'' Lilly said.

He`s quite an asshole.'' Lee said.

Ah, fuck you.'' Larry said.

Your the one to talk, you punched my dad.'' Lilly said.

I was protecting that family.'' Lee said.

He and i are a family.'' Lilly said.

Then Lee crossed his arms and glared.

Plus you should really control your boy.'' Lilly said.

Mind your own fucking business, and he`s right you and your dad are assholes, and he`s not my son, and the little girl ain`t my daughter.'' Lee said.

Wait, your not there dad?'' Lilly asked.

No, there real parents died, i`m just doing what i can to keep them safe.'' Lee said.

You better take care of them right.'' Lilly said.

Your not there mom, so shut up, and mind your own business.'' Lee said as he walked away from Lilly.

Then Lee looked at the office door, and he started to frown. Then he walked in the office.

Then he saw two sleeping bags, blood on the floor, and a broken glass photo frame. Lee turned away and frowned.

I can`t imagine them in here.'' Lee said.

Then he approached the bloody sleeping bags, and slipped the photo out of the broken glass frame, and glanced at it. It was a picture of Lee and his family. His mom,Dad and his brother. Then Lee ripped the photo of him out. And it was just his family without Lee. Then they herd a voice.

Find anything?'' Carley asked.

Then Lee turned and saw Carley. He dropped the picture of him, and said.

Um, just a picture of a family.'' Lee said.

I know who you are.'' Carley said.

Then Lee glared.

Your Lee Everret. Your a professor at Athens who killed a state senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your family`s store; folks around town know the owner`s son got himself a life sentence, but i`m a reporter for WABE in Atlanta.'' Carley said.

So what? are you gonna go tell everyone that i`m a convicted killer?'' Lee asked.

No, because i don`t think that you want to hurt anyone for some reason. Well you wanted to hurt Larry, but only did it for a reason. I`ll just keep it to myself.'' Carley said.

Thanks, Carley.'' Lee said.

Don`t mention it.'' Carley said.

Then when she was about to go back to the others, she slipped, and Lee caught her.

You alright?'' Lee asked.

Yeah, thanks.'' Carley said.

Then Jake and Clementine came in, and saw Lee holding Carley.

Oh...what`s going on here?'' Jake asked.

Then Carley quickly stood up right.

Nothing.'' Carley said quickly.

Just chatting.'' Lee said.

Didn`t look like chatting.'' Clementine said.

Carley just slipped and i caught her.

Yeah, thanks.'' Carley said.

Then Carley made her way to the door, then Carley turned and smiled at Lee. Then she made her way out.

What was that about?'' Jake asked.

Nothing, just nothing.'' Lee said.

O...kay.'' Jake said.

Then Lee moved a board, and saw a door. But then a cane fell. Lee picked it up and smiled.

What`s that?'' Clementine asked.

It`s my dad`s cane. He`s zip around here on it from time to time.'' Lee explained.

Was he sick?'' Clementine asked.

No, he was ok. I actually saw him whoop shop lifters with it.'' Lee said.

Then Clementine and Jake started to giggle.

Then Lee put the cane on the wall. And started moving the table. Then Jake and Clementine started to help.

Help is here.'' Jake said.

Thanks, kids.'' Lee said.

Your welcome.'' Clementine said.

Then they started moving the table again.

Have you ever seen the movie ''Attack of the killer chainsaw dude''?'' Jake asked.

Yeah. It was scary as hell.'' Lee said.

I watched it, it scared the crap out of me.'' Clementine said.

Yep, it scared the crap out of me to, sweety.'' Lee said.

Do you guys like baseball games?'' Clementine asked.

I`m in love with baseball.'' Lee said.

Me to.'' Jake said.

Is that when you got your hat?'' Lee asked.

Yeah, my dad got it for me.'' Clementine said.

Cool.'' Lee said.

Then they started moving the table again.

Have you guys ever watch ''Full house''?'' Jake asked.

Yeah, it`s really funny.'' Clementine said.

Yeah, i loved that show.'' Lee said.

Yeah, too bad they canceled it.'' Jake said.

Then they moved the table again, and they where done.

Okay. Where done.'' Lee said.

Then Lee turned the door knob, and the door to the pills where locked.

Damn, it`s locked.'' Lee said.

Shit, we need a key.'' Jake said.

Yeah, there`s gotta be a key somewhere.'' Lee said.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter ''Key search''. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pills accomplish-escape-safety

Lee,Clementine and Jake was finding a Key to get the door open. They checked in boxes, and in the table, but still nothing.

We checked everywhere, and there still not here.'' Clementine said.

We`ll never get those pills.'' Jake said.

Then Lee looked at the photo of his parents.

Oh B, i wish you where here.'' Lee mumbled.

Then he looked at B, and started to think what if he had the keys. So then Lee turned to the others, and said.

Come on, kids, the key`s not in here, it`s probably somewhere else.'' Lee said.

Okay.'' Both said.

Then they went back with the other survivors. Then Lee looked at Doug.

Doug is keeping watch over there, so maybe...just...I don`t know...what the hell.'' Lee said as he approached Doug.

Heard or seen anything?'' Lee asked.

Just walkers, want to step outside, have a look around?'' Doug asked.

Ha, i`m not suicidal yet.'' Lee said.

No, the gate out there is closed, we can hang out in front of the store and be fine.'' Doug said.

Oh, huh. Sure, let`s go have a look around.'' Lee said.

Cool, and we`ll keep it down. Don`t need to bring 'em back this way with any unnecessary noises.'' Doug said.

Agreed.'' Lee said.

Then they both went outside, and they lowered down so they wouldn`t let the walkers see them. Then they saw walkers eating a dead body.

Did they just?'' Lee asked.

I think i`m gonna be sick.'' Doug said putting his hand over his mouth.

How did this happen?'' Lee asked.

I don`t know, i`m sure all of this will get sorted out.'' Doug said.

Yeah, i think that`s gonna take a while.'' Lee said.

Then Lee saw a guy wearing a pharmacy uniform being crushed on a lampost. Then Lee looked at the picture, then his eyes winded up.

Oh shit!'' Lee said.

What, you know that guy?'' Doug asked.

Yeah, we where close, but you see the him in the photo?'' Lee asked.

Yeah.'' Doug said.

I`m thinking that the keys are with him.'' Lee said.

They could.'' Doug said.

But how do we get over there, there`s too many.'' Lee said.

Then Doug saw a brick and the Tv`s

I think i have an idea.'' Doug said.

Then Doug grabbed the brick.

What are you thinking?'' Lee asked.

I`m thinking if i can throw this brick, and break the windows, they could here the Tv`s buzz, and the buzz could catch there attention.'' Doug said.

That`s a great idea.'' Lee said.

But how are we gonna do it with the gate locked.'' Doug said.

Then Lee turned, and saw a fire axe. Then he picked up the fire axe, and bashed the lock, then the gate opened.

Nice.'' Doug said.

Then Doug got up, and throw the brick at the glass window, and SMASH! The window broke, and the Tv started buzzing. Then the walkers walked to the Tv`s, and started touching them.

Okay, now it`s my chance, wish me luck.'' Lee said.

Good luck.'' Doug said.

Then Lee got up with his fire axe, and ran to the guy in the uniform.

Hey, man.'' Lee said.

Then the walker started to reach out to Lee, but couldn`t.

I`m sorry, i..i wish i...just fuck, i`m so sorry.'' Lee said.

Did you find them?'' Doug asked.

Give me another minute.'' Lee said.

Then Lee closed his eyes, and said.'' I`m sorry''

Then He got up, and chopped his head. Then the walker was dead. Then Lee bent down, and started searching for the keys. Then he found the keys, and Lee hold them up to let Doug know he got them. Then Doug gave Lee a thumbs up, but then Doug saw walkers approaching Lee. So then Lee started running back to the drugstore with Doug.

Then Lee and Doug panted.

Nice...nice work out there.'' Doug said.

Yeah, thanks.'' Lee said as he approached Lilly.

Well, i found the keys.'' Lee said.

Great, thank god, let`s get in there.'' Lilly said.

Then they both went in the office, and Lee unlocked the pharmacy door, then Lee was the first to walk in, then they herd a ring.

Oh no.'' Lilly said walking in.

Oh shit.'' Lee said.

We haft to hurry.'' Lilly said.

Then they both started looking for the pills.

Then later back with the group.

The survivors was alerted by the sound of the alarm.

What`s going on?'' Clementine asked.

The alarm, shit that sound is gonna draw the walkers. We gotta get out of here.'' Jake said.

Then Lee and Lilly came back with the pills. Lilly quickly put the pills in Larry`s mouth, and he swallowed them. Then Kenny said.

I`m gonna put the gas in the foul, and get the truck pulled up 'round back.'' Kenny said.

Do it fast, i gotta get my dad out of here!'' Lilly said.

I don`t plan on dilly-dallying.'' Kenny said.

Then Lilly and Larry made there way to the office, and into the pharmacy, and waited by the exit door, to wait on Kenny.

Hone, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me. Glenn, when you hear me start honking, start getting people out of here.'' Kenny said.

you got it.'' Glenn said.

Doug,Carley and Lee, you guys make sure the defences stay up till then. And Lee, i better take you axe incase i run into any of them on the way to my truck.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee tossed the axe to Kenny, and he caught it.

Guys, that door`s not locked anymore!'' Doug said.

Shit, you two get on it, i`ll be back as fast as i can.'' Kenny said.

Then Katjaa and Duck went in the office, and Glenn went in the office. Then Lee ran to the door, and helped Doug and Carley keep it closed so the walkers won`t get in.

Lee, if we don`t make it through this, you should know that, i think your a great guy.'' Doug said.

We will make it through this, dammit!'' Lee said.

Lee, if we don`t make it through this, you should know...Carley began, but the walkers pushed them, but then they kept the door closed again.

I like you.'' Carley said.

I like you to, Carley.'' Lee said.

Then walkers came through one of the boards.

Shit!'' Carley said as she got out her gun and shot two walkers.

Will you two be okay without me?'' Carley asked.

We will, just go!'' Lee said.

Then Carley went to go shoot more walkers.

Clementine,Jake, look for something that can get in between the handles, something real strong.'' Lee said.

Got it.'' Clementine and Jake said.

Then they both went to go look for something to get in between the handles, so the walkers won`t get in.

The window is screwed.'' Doug said.

Go!'' Lee said.

Are you sure?'' Doug asked.

Just fucking go NOW!'' Lee said.

Then Doug went to go put the boards up on the windows.

Then Jake and Clementine came back with Lee`s father`s cane. Then Lee grabbed the cane, and put it in betweeen the handle.

Thanks, kids.'' Lee said.

They both nodded. Then they herd screams, they saw Carley out of amo, and her foot being grabbed by a walker, and walker`s trying to pull Doug out of the window.

Lee only had time to save one. So then he turned to Carley, and ranned to her, and got amo out of her purse, then he tossed it to Carley, and Carley grabbed the amo, and loaded it in her gun, and shot the walker. Then Jake and Clementine ran to Doug, and tried pulling him. But they where strong. So Jake turned and saw a knife, he picked up the knife, and cut the walkers hands off, and Doug was released.

Thanks, kids.'' Doug said.

Don`t mention it.'' Jake said.

Then Kenny came in and said.

Let`s go!'' Kenny said.

Then Carley and Doug made there way out.

Hey, Jake, if we die, there`s something i want to tell you.'' Clementine said.

What?'' Jake asked.

I lik...Clementine began, but a walker grabbed her, and tried to bite her.

HEY!'' Jake said as he stabbed the walker in the head with his knife. Then Jake helped Clementine up and grabbed her hand, and ran to Lee. But then Lee was stopped by Larry.

Your not coming with us you, son of a bitch.'' Larry said as he punched Lee in the face.

LEE!'' Clementine said.

Then Jake glared, and cut Larry on the arm with his knife.

The hell is wrong with you, he got you the pills, and this is the thanks he gets?'' Jake asked.

I punched him for a reason.'' Larry said.

Then Kenny came in.

What the hell is the hold up?'' Kenny asked.

Long nose punched Lee.'' Jake said.

The hell.'' Kenny said as he held out his hand, and Lee grabbed it, and he got up.

Then Larry ran back.

I`m not letting someone getting eaten today, especially a good friend.'' Kenny said.

Um, i hate to interrupted this touching friendly moment, but the walkers are getting close to us.'' Clementine said.

She`s right, let`s get out of here.'' Kenny said.

Then they all made there way out of the drug store, and got in the truck and the pizza car, and drove away.

Then later in the motor inn.

Everyone was safe, for now. Lee was standing on the street, looking at the photo of his family. Then he herd explosions and screaming. Lee frowned and shook his head. He approached Kenny and his family.

Hey man.'' Kenny said.

Hey, Kenny. Thanks for picking me up back there.'' Lee said shaking his hand.

No prob, we both gotta look out for each other.'' Kenny said.

Right.'' Lee said.

And Lee. When i saw you saving my boy from the walkers, and defending my family. I gotta say i`m impressed, i really am. I think where all gonna work out just fine, and you and Clementine and Jake are gonna work out fine to.'' Kenny said.

Thanks, Kenny.'' Lee said.

You got it.'' Kenny said as he continued looking through boxes with Katjaa and Duck.

Then Lee approached Carley.

Hey, how you doing?'' Lee asked.

Fine, i guess. I never got to hear if the station`s okay.'' Carley said.

Do you still have the radio?'' Lee asked.

Yeah.'' Carley said.

Then Lee revealed the two batteries.

The batteries, you found them.'' Carley said taking the batteries out of his hand.

I wanted to give them to ya, but then the bell rang, and the walkers, you know.'' Lee said.

Yeah, anyway, thank you soo much.'' Carley said.

Then Lee nodded, and looked at Doug, but then herd Carley`s voice.

Lee?'' Carley said.

Then Lee turned and asked.'' Yeah?''

How`d you choose? we both needed you, and you choosed me.'' Carley said.

Because, it was a tough decision, i picked you, because...Lee began.

Like me?'' Carley asked.

What?! No! um. nevermind.'' Lee said walking away, and approaching Doug

Hey, Doug.'' Lee greeted.

Hey, Lee. Your kids are life savers.'' Doug said.

Yeah, they are lifesavers, they even save my ass a few times.'' Lee said.

Okay, i`ll check back with you later.'' Doug said.

Okay.'' Lee said.

Clementine and Jake moment.

Clem, you okay?'' Jake asked.

Yeah, i`m okay, just a little shooken up when that walker grabbed me.'' Clementine said.

I was there.'' Jake said.

Yeah, i guess that makes you my hero now.'' Clementine said.

Ha, yeah, i guess it does.'' Jake said.

And uh...Clem?''

Yeah?'' Clementine asked.

Back at the drug store, when you say you like me, do you...like-like me?'' Jake asked.

Clementine shrugged and said.'' I don`t know.''

Jake nodded. Then Lee appeared.

Hi, Kids.'' Lee greet.

Hi, Lee.'' Clementine and Jake greeted back.

You two okay?'' Lee asked.

Yeah, where fine.'' Clementine said.

Are you okay, when Larry punched you?'' Jake asked.

Yeah, i`m fine.'' Lee said.

Why would that old, asshole do that?'' Jake asked.

I don`t know.'' Lee said.

I think you should be careful around Larry, some reason i think he dosen`t like you.'' Clementine said.

Me too, Sweat pea.'' Lee said.

Hey, Lee, come here for a sec.'' Larry said.

I`ll talk to you two later.'' Lee said as he approached Larry.

What the hell do you want?'' Lee asked.

You like my daughter?'' Larry asked.

No, i don`t.'' Lee said.

Well good, because i want you to stay the fuck away from her. I know who you are Lee Everrt. Your a murderer, and you murdered somebody before all this. And i don`t give a shit if something happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter, or those kids you got with you, ha you watch your ass.'' Larry said walking away from Lee.

Then Lee got mad at Larry and wished he was dead. Then Lilly approached Lee.

Hey, Lee. I just want to say thanks for saving my dad.'' Lilly said.

Yeah, thanks.'' Lee said.

Then they herd a explosion, and was wondering what kind of world there living in now.

Hope that`s the sound of us winning this thing.'' Kenny said.

I wonder if this place will hold until all of this is over.'' Lee said.

I think we will be okay.'' Carley said.

Yeah, i think so to.'' Lilly said.

Maybe we will survive.'' Lee said.

Then suddenly, all the lights went off, and everything was dark.

Or not.'' Jake said.

* * *

Next time, on The Walking Dead: Fight the dead...

* * *

Where running out of food, we need to get more.'' Lee said.

* * *

I want you to have this, okay? just incase you,Clementine or Jake start getting hungry of weak.'' Carley said giving Lee jerkey.

* * *

How you doing, kids?'' Lee asked.

Hungry.'' Clementine said.

We need to get food, Lee.'' Jake said.

* * *

Howdy, i`m Andrew St. John. Where from the dairy'' Andrew said.

* * *

The farm is beautiful.'' Lee said.

* * *

Clem, i have a bad feeling about this dairy, keep an eye out if anything get shitty around.'' Jake said.

Ok.'' Clementine said.

* * *

I never did thank you saving, Duck from the walkers, back at Hershel`s farm.'' Katjaa said.

* * *

Something`s coming, Lee, there`s gonna be a war.'' Kenny said.

* * *

WHAT`S HAPPENING, WHO ARE THEY?!'' Lee asked.

BANDITS!'' Doug said.

* * *

Get down, Carley.'' Lee said.

You really think you, fucked with us?'' A Bandit said.

* * *

Then a man with the glasses was shot with a arrow.

MARK!'' Lee said.

* * *

Then a women with a gun was shooting walkers in the head.

There`s too many of them, RUN!'' The women said.

* * *

Please stop...no Lee...Please.'' A man said whimpering.

Then Lee hold up his axe, and chopped his leg off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' The man screamed.

* * *

Starved for help...

* * *

**Okay guys, this is the end of ''A new day''.**

**The reason why i let Doug live is why because, i like Carley and Doug. So i thought, why not let both of them escape and not get eaten.**

**No there won`t be a Doug and Carley shipping. Still a Carley and Lee shipping.**

**And i hope you guys love this chapter. I just want to say. Thank you guys, thank you for supporting this story. I won`t let you guys down, i promise.**

**Anyway, bye guys.**

**Starved for help will be up on the weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7 Starved for help

Later in the woods.

Lee,Mark and Kenny was scouting for food.

Okay, we just lost one fucking meal today.'' Kenny said.

Yeah, a bunny.'' Lee said.

We gotta get food, Lee, soon.'' Kenny said.

I know, Ken.'' Lee said.

We only got a little food left, right?'' Mark asked.

Yeah, and Lilly`s gonna choose, because some people are going to haft to go to bed without food tonight.'' Lee said.

Well she better feed the kids, especially Duck.'' Kenny said.

I`m sure she will.'' Mark said.

Then Lee spotted a dear.

Guys, look.'' Lee said pointing at the dear.

Kenny and Mark glanced at the dear, and they quickly bent down. And Kenny aimed his riffle at the dear`s head.

Make this a clean shot.'' Lee said.

I`m tryin' but i need it to stop moving.'' Kenny said. Then when he was about to pull the trigger, they herd a scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Shit, what was that?'' Kenny asked.

I don`t know. Come on, let`s go check it out.'' Lee said.

Then the three men started running, and follow the scream. Then the scream got closer, and they continued to follow the sound of the scream. Then they arrived where they herd the scream and saw a man`s foot caught in a bear trap. And on two teens and one women holding a shotgun.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.'' The man said.

Keep it down, your gonna get us killed.'' The women said.

I`m sorry, it just hurts like hell.'' The man said.

Jesus christ.'' Mark said.

Then they all glanced at the three men, and the women quickly aimed her shot gun at the men and Kenny quickly aimed his riffle at the women.

Shit, don`t hurt us.'' 1# teen said.

They won`t, i`ll take care of it.'' The women said.

Where not gonna hurt you, we where just hunting for food.'' Lee said.

Don`t listen to them. There probably the bandits that raided our camp last night.'' 2# teen said.

Bandits?'' Mark said.

Why the fuck is there a bear trap out here?'' Kenny asked.

I don`t know, man.'' 1# Teen said.

Just calm down and let us help. When we get him out, we`ll take you back to our people, back at the motor inn.'' Lee said.

I don`t know, Lee, we can`t just bring them to the motor inn, remember were low on food.'' Mark said.

Well we gotta try to help them, somehow.'' Lee said.

Fine, but only if ''gunshot pointer'' over here would put down the gun.'' Kenny said.

Denease, put down the gun, please.'' 1# Teen said.

But i don`t know if we can trust them.'' The women named Denease said.

Please, i think they can help, at least let them try.'' 1# teen begged.

Then Denease looked at the man caught in the bear trap, and closed her eyes, and looked at the three men.

Fine, go ahead, but any bullshit, and your dead.'' Denease said.

We won`t.'' Kenny said.

Then walkers appeared out of the woods.

Shit! walkers! it`s now or never, Lee.'' Kenny said.

Okay. Mark, get the boys back. Kenny,Denease, keep those walkers off of me.'' Lee said as he bent down. Then Lee tried opening the trap, but that didn`t work. Then he tried openeing the trap with his axe, but that didn`t help either.

Shit, this is bad, really bad.'' Lee said.

Yeah, all that blood and screamin' where about to be surrounded any minute.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee got up, and tried cutting the train. But that didn`t work.

There`s no use.'' Lee said.

Then cut off his fucking leg then.'' Mark said.

Oh god, no.'' The man said.

Are you sure? can we just try something else?'' Lee asked.

You got any other ideas, smart guy?'' Denease asked.

Then Lee looked at the trap and his leg, and realizaed that he has no choice. So then he stood up holding his axe and looked at the man.

Oh no.'' The man said.

I`m going to haft to cut you out.'' Lee said.

NO,NO,NO! Try the trap again. Anything, please!'' The man begged.

So then Lee hold up his axe, and swinged his axe down, and cut the top of the man`s leg, and blood started squirting out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' The man cried out.

Then Lee swinged the axe down again, and cut down more of his leg, and more blood started squirting out. Then Lee hold up his axe again, and swinged it down, and cut off more of his leg, and more blood squirted out.

LEE! HURRY THE FUCK UP!'' Mark said.

Just one more cut.'' Lee said as he hold up his axe again, and cut this leg again, and he was released, then the man was on unconchies, and blood started squirting out of his chopped off leg. Then all approached the man, and the 2# teen threw up on the ground.

Shit, is he?'' Mark asked hoping he`s not dead.

He passed out.'' Lee said.

Well, if he`s alive, grab him and let`s go.'' Kenny said.

Then Mark picked up, the man, and they all started walking. But then Lee noticed the 2# teen not with them. So then he turned and saw him still throwing up. And then he saw walkers getting closer to him.

BEHIND YOU!'' Lee said.

Then the 2# teen turned and saw the walkers. He tried to get away. But then the walkers grabbed him, and started eating him. Then the 1# teen tried to get him, but Lee hold him back.

NO! TRAVIS!'' 1#Teen cried out.

It`s too late for him, i`m sorry.'' Lee said.

Then Lee grabbed the 1# teen`s arm, and they both started running.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. I know i added a Oc, but it was my desicion, so don`t judge. Anyway bye guys, this chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 life at the Motor inn

Later back at the Motor Inn.

Doug and Larry was sealing up the gates so the walkers won`t get in. Lilly was sitting on top of an Rv, and taking watch. Katjaa was reading a book, Duck was coloring, Carley was sleeping on a couch, Glenn was fixing his car, and Clementine and Jake was talking behind the Rv.

Do you think, Lee will be okay, Jake?'' Clementine asked turning to her friend.

I`m sure he`s fine, Clem. Don`t worry.'' Jake said.

Clementine smiled at Jake, and started to blush. But then her stomach started to growl.

I`m really hungry.'' Clementine said.

I know, i am to.'' Jake said.

I hope Lee,Kenny and Mark come back with some food, because we only got a little food left.'' Clementine said.

I know.'' Jake said.

Then they herd Lilly whistle, they all looked up with her riffle aimed somewhere in the woods, and they bent down so they won`t get hurt by a bandit or walker. But then it wasn`t no bandits or walkers. It was just Lee,Kenny and the others appearing out of the woods.

Get the gates opened, fast.'' Lee said.

Shit, what the hell are they doing?'' Lilly asked with a glare, then she bent down to see why Lee and the others bring new people. Lee quickly opened the gate, and the survivors quickly went in, and the others was around them.

Lee, what happened?'' Clementine asked.

Who are they?'' Jake asked.

Then Mark put the man with his chopped off leg on the truck.

Kat. Can you fix him?'' Kenny asked.

Jesus, Ken! I-i don`t know.'' Katjaa said.

LEE, LEE!'' Lilly yelled.

Lee turned to Lilly.

What the hell?! you can`t just bring new people here. What where you thinking?'' Lilly asked.

Hey! you might wanna calm down for a fuckin' minute?'' Kenny asked.

Hey, watch your mouth.'' Larry said glaring at Kenny.

No, i don`t, i`d like to know why`d you think bringing new people here was a good idea.'' Lilly said.

We couldn`t just leave them. They needed help.'' Lee said.

You should have just just left them, because they may fuck up EVERYTHING.'' Larry said.

We are not responsible for every struggling survivors we come meet. We haft to focus on our group, right here, right now.'' Lilly said.

Hang on, we haven`t even got a chance to know these people yet, maybe they can be helpful.'' Carley said.

I agree with, Carley, if we get to know them better, then maybe they can be helpful. Like help us kill the walkers and other type of shit.'' Jake said.

Come on, Lilly these are people, people who are trying to survive just like us, we haft to stick together to survive.'' Mark said.

The only reason your here is because you had food. Enough for all of us, and we got maybe a weeks, or days worth left. And i don`t suppose your carrying any groceries, are you?'' Lilly asked looking at Ben and Denease.

Okay you little bitch, your starting to piss me off already.'' Denease said approaching Lilly.

Try me, i`m not afraid of you.'' Lilly said.

Then Lee got in between.

Enough you two.'' Lee said.

Fine, you guys fight it out then. Welcome to the family.'' Mark said as he walked away.

Come on, Ben, let`s go talk.'' Denease said as her and Ben walked to a quiet place.

Ya know, you`d like to think that your the leader of this little group. But we can old make our own damn decisions. This ain`t your own. Personal dictatorship.'' Kenny said.

Come on, your being dramatic.'' Doug said.

Then they both glared at Doug.

Doug`s right, everyday, you two fight, and fight and fight everyday like a couple of babies.'' Jake said.

Yeah, come on guys, let`s go.'' Carley said.

Then Carley,Jake,Clementine and Doug walked away from Lee,Kenny,Lilly and Larry.

Jake and Clementine went back to talking.

Man, that was just...shit.'' Jake said.

I know.'' Clementine said.

Well, i`m guessing some of us are going to haft to go to sleep without food tonight.'' Jake said.

I hope we get food soon, Jake.'' Clementine said.

I know, Clem, i know.'' Jake said.

Then they herd Lilly`s voice.

You know what, if you think i`m doing such a shitty job. Then you do it.'' Lilly said giving Lee the food rations.

What the fuck?'' Jake asked as he approached Lee and Lilly.

That`s all the food we have for today, you decide who gets to eat tonight.'' Lilly said.

Lilly.'' Lee began but Lilly cut him off.

No i`m serious, pick up that food out of my hands and start handing it out, you see how it feels to have enough food for everyone.'' Lilly said.

Now hold on a minute, Lilly. Your making Lee handing out the food rations because he didn`t side with you? That`s straight fucked up.'' Jake said.

Jake, stay out of this.'' Lee said.

No, Lee. Give me the food rations. I`ll hand them out.'' Jake said.

Jake, i can`t hand little kids food.'' Lilly said.

Little kid? i`m twelve years old for fuck sakes, i`m gonna be thirteen in a few days! and i`m i think that it`s time for me to make decisions, so give me the damn food rations.'' Jake demanded.

You know what, sense you want to take a risk like this, then fine.'' Lilly said giving him the food.'' Better make the right choice.'' Lilly said as she walked away.

You don`t haft to do this, Jake.'' Lee said.

Lee, i`m almost thirteen, and it`s time for me to make decisions like this.'' Jake said.

Okay then, make the right choice.'' Lee said as he approached Carley.

Then Jake looked at the food rations. He had: ''One apple,two cheese and crackers,Beef jerky, and a cupcake. Jake sighed, and he approached Lee.

Here, Lee.'' Jake said as he gave Lee cheese and crackers.

Me? are you sure?'' Lee asked.

Go ahead.'' Jake said.

Thanks.'' Lee said.

Then Jake walked away.

Then Lee looked at his cheese and crackers, and glances at Carley. He thought that Carley was hungry, and Lee approached Carley.

Here, Carley you need this.'' Lee said giving Carley cheese and crackers.

Me? isn`t that yours, don`t you need it?'' Carley asked.

I`m fine, Carley.'' Lee said.

I want you,Clem or Jake to have this incase the three of you start getting weak or hungry.'' Carley said.

Okay.'' Lee said taking the cheese and crackers.

Because right now, to be honest. The three of you look like crap.'' Carley said.

Lee nodded.

But thanks for thinking of me.'' Carley said smiling at Lee.

Then Lee smiled at Carley.'' Your welcome.'' He said.

Then Jake approached Clementine.

Hi, Clem.'' Jake greeted.

Hi, Jake.'' Clementine greeted back.

Here have a cupcake.'' Jake said giving her a strawberry cupcake.

For me?'' Clementine asked,

Yeah.'' Jake said.

Huh, what am i? your girlfriend?'' Clementine said giving him a smirk.

Well...Jake said.

You know what, i`ll take it, thanks for thinking of me.'' Clementine said taking the cupcake and smiling at Jake.

Back in a bit.'' Jake said.

Clementine nodded and continued standing behind the rv while eating a cupcake.

Then Lee approached Glenn.

Glenn.'' Lee said.

Hey, Lee.'' Glenn greeted.

Do you really haft to go?'' Lee asked.

Yes, i have friends back in Savannah.'' Glenn said.

I understand.'' Lee said.

Then Glenn loaded amo in his gun. Then Jake approached Glenn.

Hey, Glenn.'' Jake greeted.

Hey, dude.'' Glenn greeted back.

Here, have an apple.'' Jake said giving Glenn a apple.

Thanks.'' Glenn said excepting the apple.

Well, i better get going.'' Glenn said.

Okay, goodbye.'' Lee said.

Bye, Glenn.'' Jake said.

Bye, everyone, good luck.'' Glenn said giving them a wave goodbye. Then everyone else gave Glenn a wave Glenn made his way out, and started walking. Glenn left the group.

Then Jake approached Duck.

Hi, Duck.'' Jake greeted.

Hi, Jake.'' Duck greeted.

Here, have cheese and crackers.'' Jake said giving Duck cheese and crackers.

Oh man, god i`m so hungry.'' Duck said excepting the cheese and crackers.

Then Jake smiled. Then Jake looked at the Jerky and thought that should he give it to someone or save the last piece for himself.

Nah, some of these people have gone longer then me without food, there the ones who need it.'' Jake said.

Then Jake approached Doug.

Hey, Doug.'' Jake said.

Doug turned to Jake.

Hi, Jake.'' Doug greeted.

Here, have Jerky.'' Jake said.

Thanks.'' Doug said smiling at Jake and excepting the Jerky.

Then Jake approached to Lilly, Jake nodded meaning that all the food rations.

Not such a easy job, is it?'' Lilly asked.

Never said it was.'' Jake said.

Then Jake looked at Mark, and he saw that he shook his head.

Then Lee approached Jake.

Hey, don`t feel bad, it was your decision, and i`m proud of you.'' Lee said.

Thanks, Lee.'' Jake said.

Then Kenny approached Jake.

Hey, Jake.'' Kenny said.

Look, Kenny, i know i ran out of food, but...Jake started but was interrupted by Kenny.

Hey, it was a tough decision. But you fed Duck, i want to say thank you to that.'' Kenny said.

Your welcome.'' Jake said.

Still, people aren`t gonna be happy with your choices.'' Kenny said.

Your out? where`s my food, you little shit?'' Larry asked .

There`s none left.'' Jake said.

You keep treating people like this, and your days here are numbered, kid or no kid.'' Larry said.

Hey, Larry, lay off, at least Jake is tryin'.'' Lee said defending Jake.

Yeah, and plus your the one to talk.'' Kenny said.

Yeah? well i don`t see you workin' on that wall.'' Larry said as he walked away, and Kenny walked away.

Don`t mind him, Jake, it was a tough decision.'' Lee said.

It`s a shitty world out there Lee, and i need to be ready, not to just stab, but to shoot. And to take care of the people i love to. Because this world is hell now, and i need to be ready to face it.'' Jake said as he walked away.

Then Lee approached Kenny.

So when you get the Rv workin' where you planin' on headin'.'' Lee asked.

To a place called, Wellington.'' Kenny said.

Wellington?'' Lee asked.

Yeah, it`s a safe place where there is food,water,shelter, all kind of shit that can keep ya safe.'' Kenny said.

And where the hell did you hear that from?'' Lee asked.

Mark, herd him talkin' about it three months ago, said he herd it from the soliders'' Kenny said.

O...k. Just be carful.'' Lee said.

I will, and your welcome to come with us. You`ve been good to me and my family. You saved Duck from the walkers, and you defended me and my family back at the drugstore, i won`t forget that. You,Clem and Jake are welcome to come with us.'' Kenny said.

Wellington does sound like a good idea if you herd it from, Mark.'' Lee said.

It does, Lee, it`ll be a safe place for me and my family.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee approached the teen and Denease.

How you two holding up?'' Lee asked.

Fine.'' The teen said.

I never got your name.'' Lee said.

Denease Mell.'' Denease said.

Ben Paul.'' The teen said.

Back there when you cut, David`s leg off, i was freaked out, but you did what you had to.'' Denease said.

I did, but sometimes i feel like i`m going to regret it.'' Lee said.

I feel ya.'' Denease said.

Back in a bit.'' Lee said as he walked away from the two. Then Lee approached Mark and Larry.

Need any help with the wall?'' Lee asked.

Nope.'' Larry said.

Actually, we could use your axe, mind if we take it?'' Mark asked.

Yeah, give us that thing for a bit.'' Larry demanded.

Then Lee got his axe out and gave it to Mark.

Here, Mark, this should help.'' Lee said.

Thanks, Lee.'' Mark said.

Hey, i`m the one doing all the work here, you didn`t think giving me the axe?'' Larry asked.

Come on, Larry lay off, what have Lee done to you?'' Mark asked.

He makes me mad looking at his ugly ass dangerous face.'' Lee said turning back to the wall, and Mark as well. Then Lee walked away. Then Katjaa called Kenny and Lee.

Ken,Lee. Come here please.'' Katjaa said.

Then the both men approached Katjaa.

He didn`t make it, did he?'' Kenny asked.

He lost too much blood.'' Katjaa said.

Dammit, i`m gettin' sick of this shit.'' Kenny said walking away angry.

Ken, come back, there`s nothing...Katjaa started but Lee interrupted.

Let him go, Katjaa.'' Lee said.

But...

Give him some time, it`s been a rough morning.'' Lee said.

That man you brought...i tried, but...he...he was never going to survive.'' Katjaa said.

Well at least he`s not our problem anymore.'' Lee said.

What about the kid and the women?'' Katjaa said looking at Ben and Denease.

Before Lee could say anything, he herd a mumbling noise, then two hands grabbed Katjaa`s arm, and her head.

SHIT! KATJAA!'' Lee said as he started getting the walker`s hands off of Katjaa by pulling. Then Katjaa was released.

The axe! hurry.'' Lee said calling over to Mark.

Then the walker jumped on Lee, and tried to bite his shoulder, but then Lee threw the walker on the ground, and Lee started running, but then the walker caught his leg, and Lee fell. Then the walker climbed up to Lee and tried to bite his face, but Lee was restraining him, and his thumbs was going in his eyeballs. Then Clementine appeared with a gun, and shot the walker in the head, and the walker was dead. Then Lee pushed the walker on the ground, and Clementine,Carley and Jake crouched down to see if Lee`s okay.

You okay?'' Carley asked.

Yeah, thanks, Sweety.'' Lee said looking at Clementine.

Your welcome.'' Clementine said.

That was intense, VERY intense.'' Jake said.

Why`d ya bring him here in the first place, Asshole?'' Larry asked yelling at Lee.

Larry, shut up.'' Jake said as he helped Carley and Clem get Lee up.

Dad, calm down.'' Lilly said running to her dad.

Your gonna get us ALL killed.'' Larry yelled.

Kenny was hugging his wife, then he glared at Ben and Denease.

Why didn`t you say that he was bitten?'' Kenny asked.

What?'' Ben asked.

We asked you point blank was he bitten, and you didn`t say a damn word.'' Kenny said.

What? wait you all don`t know, don`t you?'' Denease asked.

What the hell are you talkin' about?'' Kenny asked.

It`s not the bite that does it.'' Ben said.

You come back no matter how you die. If you loose blood, you turn, if you die of a car crash, you turn. If you die out of ANYTHING...your gonna turn.'' Denease said.

Remember when i said that this decease was temporary, Kenny?'' Lee asked.

Yeah?'' Kenny said.

Looks like i was wrong, because looks like it`s not temporary, right?'' Lee said.

I guess so.'' Ben said.

We saw people turn, i lost my friend yesterday, and she had no bites on her, this is FUCKING real.'' Denease said.

And there`s no cure?'' Carley asked.

No.'' Ben said.

I can`t believe it, where all infected.'' Clementine said.

The only way for them to not turn, is to shoot them in the brain like always.'' Denease said.

Jesus.'' Jake said looking down sadly.

Back off!'' Carley said getting out her gun.

They all saw two men outside the fence.

Whoa, lady relax.'' 1# man said.

I said back off!'' Carley yelled.

Carley, enough.'' Lilly said.

We don`t want any trouble.'' Lee said.

Neither do we. We just need a little gas, where from the '' dairy''.'' 1# man said.

How low are you on food? we got plenty at the dairy.'' 2# man said.

Okay, Lee,Carley,Doug,Mark,Ben and Denease, you go to the dairy and see if it`s safe.'' Lilly said.

Okay, where on it.'' Doug said.

So, what do ya say?'' 2# Man asked.

You got a deal, we`ll bring some gas to your dairy, in exchange, you give us food.'' Lee said.

Sounds fair.'' 1# Man said.

* * *

**Okay, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. And i know why your asking about Jake giving Rations out. Well i thought that Jake would be responsible sense he`s becoming thirteen, and he`s gonna face the world now, and Jake give Clementine a cupcake because i thought it would be adorable. K bye guys.**


	9. Chapter 9 The St John Dairy

Later in the woods.

The six members was following the two men (Andy and Danny) to the dairy. Doug and Ben was talking. Denease was just walking. Mark was talking with the brothers', and Lee and Carley.

Glad to get away from that damn Motel for a while. This Lilly,Kenny thing is really getting annoying. Really i`d be happier if you started to be the leader around.'' Carley said.

You think they want me as a leader?'' Lee asked.

Yeah, everyone looks up to you.'' Carley said.

Well, not everyone dosen`t think i`m trustworthy.'' Lee said.

Because of your past.'' Carley said.

Yeah.'' Lee said.

Does anyone else know?'' Carley asked.

Larry knows.'' Lee said.

Great. That can`t be easy.'' Carley said.

You know what happened.'' Lee said.

I only know what the press was told, i don`t know your story.'' Carley said.

Sometimes i wonder if i can talk to the group about it.'' Lee said.

You don`t haft to. Whatever happened before things went to hell dosen`t matter anymore.'' Carley said.

Not sure anyone would see it that way.'' Lee said.

Maybe your right. Listen, over the years, i`ve reported on some pretty messed up shit. I`ve seen situations like your a hundred times. It doesn`t haft to make you a bad man.'' Carley said.

Lee remained silent. Then he smiled and looked at Carley.

I really appreaciate that.'' Lee said.

I mean. Thank God, Lee showed up when he did.'' Mark said.

Yeah, right, Lee?'' Doug asked.

Yeah, why don`t you tell us a little more about yourself, Lee.'' Andy said.

Where are you from?'' Danny asked.

I`m from Macon.'' Lee said.

Right here in the heart of Gerogia, that`s what like to here. Ya`ll seem pretty safe in that motor inn. Who`s runnin' things over there?'' Andy asked.

Uh...I am. You guys have any questions, you come to me.'' Lee said.

Then Carley smiled.

Wait, i thought Lil...Ben started but Doug covered his mouth and Doug shook his head.

How many people you got over there anyway?'' Danny asked.

eleven including the kids.'' Lee said.

You forgot Ben and Denease.'' Carley said.

Us?'' Denease asked.

That makes it thirteen.''Carley said.

Well, we`d love to get you all out to the dairy. Like i said we got plenty of food and we could always use an extra helping hand.'' Andy said.

In summers. I use to help out on a goat farm.'' Ben said.

And i use to help my dad with milk and other shit animals do, and usually i clean up the shit.'' Denease said.

Yeah that`s great. Everything helps.'' Danny said.

Yeah, i was on a farm once, i think i was about eight, and...Before Doug could finish, they herd Bandits.

You think you`re gonna cut me out of this?'' 1# Bandit asked.

Shit! Get down!'' Andy whispered.

Then they both approached the voices, and they hid behind a tree. And they saw two bandits arguing.

No one is trying to cut you out of anything.'' 2# Bandit said.

Bandits.'' Denease said.

You know them?'' Danny asked.

Yeah, two days ago, they kidnap me and my friend, and raped me and her. Then i killed them and we got away.'' Denease whispered.

Damn.'' Carley said.

Those look like the people who attacked my camp.'' Ben said.

I always seen walkers and shit, but bandits?'' Lee said.

Shh. Fucking assholes is who they are.'' Andy said.

There`s only two of them.'' Carley said.

That`s where your wrong, there`s a lot more on the otherside.'' Denease said.

You know what, we ate it all, what are you gonna fuckin' do about it?'' 2# Bandit asked.

Don`t worry, Danny and i have ya covered if something happens. Let`s just wait this out and hope they move on'' Andy said.

FUCK YOU!'' 1# Bandit shouted as he pushed the bandit down with his foot unexpected, and shot him with his shotgun. Then the bandit kept shooting at the dead body of the 2# Bandit. Fuck you!,Fuck you!''

Jesus!'' Doug said.

Asshole.'' 1# Bandit said walking away.

The world out here has gone to shit. Come on, let`s get to the dairy where it`s safe.'' Andy said.

Then they all started walking away and continue there walk to the farm.

Then later at the farm.

The gang has made it to the farm, and they saw a house,farm,wires,and fences

Well, here it is, the Saint John family dairy.'' Andy said.

You all can see how we kept this place so safe.'' Andy said as he saw the group looking at the electric fences.

Then fence keep em' out?'' Mark asked.

We're pushing 4000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps.'' Andy said.

I`m going to assume that`s a lot.'' Carley said.

Then they stopped in front of the house.

This place is amazing. Even the fences.'' Lee said.

Thank you, it took us forever to get this place set up.'' Andy said.

This place looks untouched'! You`d never know the rest of the world is in ruins.'' Carley said.

It`s worth protecting, it`s all the juice.'' Andy said.

I thought i saw ya comin' downt the drive.'' A women said.

Guys, this is our momma.'' Andy said.

I`m, Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. John Dariy.'' Brenda said.

This here`s Lee. He`s from Macon.'' Andy told.

A couple of old farm hands were from Macon. They grow 'em good there.'' Brenda said.

They got a few more friends stayin' at the old motel.'' Danny said.

Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vonerable. Have you got someone with any survival experience to lead your group?'' Brenda asked.

I`ve got things under control over there.'' Lee said.

Well, i hope you know what your doin'.'' Brenda said hoping that Lee knows what he`s doing.'' That place isn`t safe like it is here.'' Brenda said.

Now that y`all are here. We`ll make sure you're safe and comfortable.'' Brenda said.

Thanks for having us. We brought some gasoline on good faith.'' Lee said.

Where all are incredibly hungry.'' Carley said.

These are for ya`ll. Baked fresh this morning.'' Brenda said showing a basket of biscuits.

Wow!'' Lee said.

Amazing!'' Carley said.

Holy moly!'' Doug said.

Can`t get stuff like that anymore. Not without a cow for milk and butter, that`s for sure.'' Danny said.

Brenda gave Doug the biscuits, and Doug picked up a biscuit and ate one, and saw Lee and Carley glaring.'' Sorry.''

Our poor cow is sick. Where hoping that she`ll be with us for a good long while.'' Brenda said.

Your cow is sick?'' Lee asked.

We have a vet! We could bring her here! We can help you folks out.'' Mark said.

A vet?! oh my! our prayers has been answered!'' Brenda said.

Maybe our whole group could come...for the day.'' Mark said.

Well, how about this. Ya`ll go get your vetenary friend, and i prepare some dinner. A big hungry feast for all you hungry souls. It`ll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again. Danny why don`t you come help me out in the kitchen.'' Brenda said as her son Danny went back to the house to cook dinner.

Doug,Denease, and Ben. How about you go back with the food and tell the others to come.'' Carley said.

Ok.'' Doug said.

Anyone got something to defend thereselves?'' Lee asked.

Got this.'' Denease said revealing her shot gun.

And i got this.'' Doug said revealing a knife.

Ok, good. The rest of us will stay here.'' Lee said.

Ok, be carful.'' Carley said.

You to.'' Denease said.

Then they all walked back in the woods and back to the motor inn.

Can all of you do me a favor?'' Andy asked.

Yeah.'' Lee said.

You see that generator over there?'' Andy asked.

Yeah.'' Carley said.

Well, the generator help keep the fences goin' and we need help securing the perimeter while it`s off. and sometimes The dead is tangled up in the fences before they fry and end up knocking over a post. It`d be a big help if you could walk the perimeter and get the walkers off. And don`t worry, i`ll turn the fences off. You can learn a lil' more about our fence." Andy said.

Ok, we`ll do it.'' Lee said.

Good, thanks. I`m gonna go top off the generators so none of you won`t be electrocuted .'' Andy said as he walked away.

Ok, so what`s the plan? i mean this place is great an all, but somethings not right, what you think?'' Carley asked.

I think before we can think about bringing our whole group here to stay, we need to see if this place is safe as there telling us.'' Lee said.

Yeah, i agree.'' Carley said.

Right. Obviously they think it`s safe, but is it safe enough for the kids? i even noticed the broken swing over there, no big deal, but maybe there`s other things that we don`t know about.'' Mark said.

And checking the fence perimeter sounds like a decent way to get a good look at there fencers.'' Lee said.

All right, let`s go check out that perimeter.'' Carley said.

You three ready?'' Andy asked.

Yeah, where going now, wish us luck.'' Lee said.

Good luck.'' Andy said.

Then the three went to go check out the fences.

* * *

**Ok, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Bandit attack

Later at the Motor Inn.

Clementine and Jake was wondering when are the guys are gonna get back.

''I`m worried about them, maybe we should go.'' Clementine said.

''Stop worrying, Clem. There gonna be back.'' Jake said shaking Clementine.

''I hope so.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake hugged the worried girl and said.'' Don`t worry, Clem. Everything is gonna be alright.'' Jake said comforting Clem.

''Jake, you always know what to say.'' Clementine said as she started to blush.

''Don`t i?'' Jake chuckled.

Then they looked each other in the eye, and then there face started to move. Then they started to pucker there lips and head in for a kiss.

Clem,Jake.'' Lilly called out as she came in. Then they both pulled away from each other and Lilly was shocked, she knew what was about to happen.

''Did i interrupt something?'' Lilly asked.

''Yes...i mean NO!'' Jake said.

Then Lilly smirked.

''I should say both of you are too young for kissin', but in my opinion, i think it`s cute.'' Lilly said.

Then Clem and Jake smiled at the women. Then they herd Doug`s voice.

''Lilly,Larry,Kenny, open up, it`s Doug.'' Doug said.

Then everyone went outside, and Larry dragged the garbage dumpster, and let Doug,Denease and Ben in.

''Thank God, your back.'' Lilly said.

''Where`s Lee,Carley and Mark?'' Clementine asked.

''There at the dairy, don`t worry, it`s safe there, they got electric fences that keeps the walkers out.'' Doug said.

''And they have biscuits to.'' Denease said showing the biscuits.

''Holy shit!'' Kenny and Larry said.

''BISCUITS!'' Jake said.

''MOMMY,DADDY, CAN I HAVE A BISUIT?! PLEASE!'' Duck begged.

''Ok honey, but just one.'' Katjaa said.

Then Duck picked up one of the biscuits and started eating. Then Jake and Clem picked out and biscuit and started eating.

''Maybe it will be safe at that dairy.'' Larry said.

''We oh, ate some on the way.'' Doug said confessing.

''You ate some? what the hell? you couldn`t wait?'' Lilly asked angrily.

''Listen up, princess. I don`t know what the fuck your deal is, but you better back the fuck off, because we were hungry, and if you got a problem with that, you can go fuck yourself.'' Denease said angrily.

Then Lilly glared and said.'' You peace of shit, you think you can talk to me like that?'' Lilly asked.

''You may be the leader, but your not that good of a leader. Plus, i think Lee,Kenny,Carley and Doug should be a better leader.'' Denease smirked.

Lilly gave Denease a death glare and punched Denease in the face. Then Denease dropped the basket of biscuits and tackled Lilly and knocked her on the ground and punched her in the face leaving a black eye. Then Doug and Kenny held her back. Then Lilly got up, and Larry held her back.

''NO! LET ME FIGHT THIS BITCH!'' Lilly shouted.

''Lilly, enough!'' Larry demanded.

''Denease, calm down. This isn`t logical!'' Doug said.

''Fuck logical, let me fight,let me fight!'' Denease said.

''Denease, calm down! Now!'' Kenny said.

Then they both calmed down and stopped.

''Alright, i think you two should stay away from each other for a while.'' Doug said.

''Yeah, i think so to.'' Lilly said.

Then Denease gave Lilly the middle finger. Then Lilly gave her the middle finger.

''Let`s just go to the dairy.'' Jake said.

''Yes, let`s go.'' Clementine said.

''Ok. Denease,Doug,Ben, stay here, the rest of us will go to this dairy.'' Kenny said.

''Ok.'' Ben said.

''Ok. Let`s go.'' Kenny said.

* * *

Later, Lee,Carley and Mark was checking out the fences. They saw walkers tangled up, so Lee started cutting there arms and legs off with his axe, Carley shooting the walkers if there coming there way, and Mark helping Lee cutting the walkers with his hatchet.

''The dairy looks unharmless, it looks safe, well with the fences on a stuff, but yeah.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, looks like our whole group can come.'' Lee said.

''I can`t wait until everyone`s out here. Everyone besides, Larry.'' Mark said.

''I don`t know why the hell does he keeps giving you a hard time.'' Maybe he`s still piss back at the drugstore.'' Carley said.

''What happened back at the drug store?'' Mark asked.

''Larry thought Duck was bitten by a walker and tried to throw him out. Then Lee and Jake went off on him and kicked his ass.'' Carley said.

''Whoa, harsh!'' Mark said.

''Whatever, that guy is a piece of shit anyway.'' Lee said.

''Relax. You`re not making things any better rilling him up.'' Mark said.

Then they stopped and saw a walker`s arms tangled up in the fences.

''I got it.'' Lee said getting his axe out, and chopped off it`s arms, and the dead walker fell on the ground.''Come on, there`s still a few more.'' Lee said.

''So what do you think of, Jake and Clementine?'' Carley asked.

''What do you mean?'' Lee asked.

''They`ve been hanging out with you eversense you`ve met them. Are they like your own children to you?'' Carley asked.

''Kinda. I mean i do feel like a dad.'' Lee said.

''Aw, daddy Lee.'' Mark teased.

''Shut up, Mark.'' Lee said.

''And plus i think there starting to Like-like each other.'' Carley said.

''Like-like? you mean like, love?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah.'' Carley said.

''Well they have been hanging out with each other.'' Lee said.

''That dosen`t mean that they like-like each other.'' Mark said.

''True. I don`t know.'' Lee said.

Then they spotted a post knocked over by a walker.

''How did that happen?'' Carley asked.

''I don`t know, maybe still alive.'' Lee said.

''Let`s just get the fence up.'' Mark said.

Then they all jumped over to the otherside, and Carley poked the walker to see if it was dead. It was. So then Lee and Mark pulled up the post, and set it straight. Then the fences activated.

''Holy fuck!'' Mark said.

''What happened?'' Carley asked.

''The fences are on.'' Lee said.

''Why the hell would Andy turn the fence on? he know`s where out here.'' Mark said.

Then a arrow hit Mark`s back.

''Mark!'' Lee and Carley said.

Then they both turned and herd voices and saw arrows shooting out of the woods.

''I told you that would happen you sons of bitches.'' 1# Voice said.

''Get to the gate!'' Lee said.

Then they started running, but then arrows hit the ground infront of them. Then they ran to the tractor.

''You, Assholes!'' 2# Voice said.

''Jesus!'' Mark said.

Then they both bent down and took cover. Then Lee looked up, and saw bandits with arrows.

''We had agreement. Now your fucked.'' 3# Bandit said.

''Who the fuck are these guys?!'' Carley asked.

''Bandits, one of them sound like one of the voices when we first saw em' back in the woods.'' Lee said.

''Fuck, now what?'' Mark asked.

''The gate is our only way out, but we can`t go with these bandits shooting damn arrows at us.'' Carley said.

''Let me think of somethin' Mark, you rest, Carley, you shoot the bandits, and i`ll think of something to get us out of here.'' Lee said.

Then Carley got her gun out, and started shooting some bandits.

Then Lee looked down, and saw a key. Then he grabbed the key.

''This is probably the key to the tractor.'' Lee said.

''I hope so.'' Mark said.

Then Lee put the Key in, and turned it. Then the Tractor turned on. But then the tractor didn`t move.

''Fuck! what now?'' Carley asked.

Then Lee looked infront, and saw a big rock infront of the tire. Then Lee moved the rock, and the tractor started driving to the gate. Then Carley bent down, and they all started walking slowly, and trying to keep behind the tractor and there heads bent down.

''If we keep our fuckin' heads down and get behind the tractor while it still roling, we`ll make our way to the gate, and out of here.'' Lee said.

''Damn it hurts.'' Mark said.

Then the tractor stopped as a walker was infront.

''Damn, it`s the dead we pushed down earlier.'' Lee said.

Then Carley grabbed the walkers hand, then the walker grabbed Carley`s hand, and tried to bite her hand. Then Lee grabbed Carley`s gun, and shot it in the head, and Lee yanked the walker out of the way.

''Thanks.'' Carley said.

''Your welcome, let`s get to the gate.'' Lee said.

Then they continued there walk to the gate. But then a walker spotted them, and started following them from behind. But then the walker was hit with one of the arrows, and was dead. Then they made there way to the gate, and they all ran out and back to the dairy.

''You lucky sons of bitches, go ahead and run, we ain`t goin' nowhere.'' 1# Bandit said.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up tomorrow. Bye and Merry Christmas. **


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Dairy.

Lee,Carley and Mark has got back to the dairy, and Andy saw them, and noticed Mark has a arrow in his back. Then Lee,Carley and Mark approached Andy.

''Lee,Carley, what happened to Mark?!'' Andy asked.

''It was a fuckin' ambush out there!'' Lee said.

''I thought this place was safe?!'' Carley asked.

''And i thought you said that you`ll turn the fences off, but they where on!'' Lee said.

''Holy shit! Are you okay?!'' Danny asked approaching his brother and the three survivors.

''I herd Mark yelling, i thought that was the all clear, i`m really sorry! And them bandits! They have no right being out here!'' Andy said.

Then Brenda came out, and noticed Mark has a arrow in his back, she gasped in fear.

''Oh my lord! What happened to you, sweetheart?!'' Brenda asked.

''It was those, basturds in the woods, momma.'' Andy told.

''Yeah, i`ll be alright once it`s out. But damn it hurts.'' Mark said.

Then they saw there group approaching.

''Hey ya`ll.'' Kenny greeted giving them a wave.

''Mark, what the fuck happened?!'' Jake asked.

''He got shot with a arrow!'' Lee said.

''Shit! are you gonna be okay?!'' Lilly asked.

''Yeah. I`m fine. I should just...pull it out.'' Mark said.

''Oh no, honey come c`mon Brenda`s got you. C`mon inside.'' Brenda said helping Mark inside and Katjaa went with.'' Well, you must be the vetanerian.''

''What kind of shit is this?!'' Larry asked.

''We ran into some people on the way up here, bandits i guess. There the ones who attacked us.'' Lee said.

''They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning when all this started. Killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get them fuckers to stop, by making a deal.'' Andy explained.

''You knew about these people?'' Kenny asked giving them a glare.

''Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hasslin' us.'' Danny said.

''Oh shit, Doug said this place was locked down tight.'' Larry said.

''Maybe this place isn`t as safe here as we thought.'' Carley said.

''Look, where sorry, we never had them screw with us like this. Not sense we started giving them food. Listen, we made have had a agreement with those people, but we will not stand for this shit.'' Andy said.

''Ain`t no way where gonna let them sons of bitches get away with this.'' Danny said.

''You know where these assholes are?'' Kenny asked.

''There hard to pin down. But i think i know where at least one of their camps are. When your ready to go scope out that bandit camp come find us.'' Danny said as he and his brother walked away.

''Bandits? You`ve gotta be kidding me. First walkers, now bandits? Man, this world just keep getting worser and worser.'' Jake said.

''You can say that again.'' Clementine said.

''Clem, let me ask you something. Do you think it`s safe here?'' Jake asked.

''I think it`s safe to keep the walkers out with that fence, but it`s not safe for the bandits to come.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, i think so to.'' Jake said.

''I`m going with Andy and Danny to check out this camp of there`s, the rest of you stay here, and try to get along with Brenda and get to know the dairy.'' Lee said.

''Well that`s easy, i got charm coming out of my ass.'' Larry said.

''Ew.'' Jake said disgusted.'

''Yeah, that`s real charming dad.'' Lilly said.

''Where`s Doug,Denease, and Ben?'' Lee asked.

''Sense they ate some of the food on the way back to get us. They stayed behind the motor inn until we get back.'' Lilly said.

''Wait, is that a black eye on your left eye?'' Carley asked noticing the black eye.

''Um.''

Kenny started to snicker.'' Um...Denease and Lilly got in a fist fight.'' Kenny said.

''Really?!'' Lee asked.

''It`s not funny, Kenny. And yes really.'' Lilly said.

''Why would you and Denease fight for?'' Lee asked.

''Lilly started bitching again when she found out that they ate some of the biscuits, then Denease says that you two,Kenny, and Doug should be a better leader. Then then Lilly punched her, then Denease punched her back. Then that`s when they had there fight.'' Jake explained.

''Shit, Lilly.'' Lee said.

Lilly didn`t respond, she just glared.

Then Andy appeared and said.'' Hey kids, there`s a swing over there if you want to swing.'' Andy said.

''A swing! Daddy,daddy, can you push me?! please?!'' Duck said.

''Ok,ok, Duck, hold on i`m coming'' Andy said as he followed Duck.

''Anything for your leader Lee.'' Andy said as he walked away.

Then Lilly and Larry glared, and Jake and Clementine smirked. Then Larry and Lilly walked away.

''Kids, aren`t you gonna go play?'' Lee asked.

''Nah, that`s for babies.'' Jake said.

''We rather talk then play on the swing.'' Clementine said.

''Hey, kids, can i ask you something?'' Lee asked bending down to the two children.

''Uh...uh.''

''Lee, if there something you want to ask us, go ahead.'' Clementine said.

''Do you feel safe around me?'' Lee asked.

''Yes, you protect us no matter what, we protect you sometimes, but that`s team work.'' Jake said.

Then Lee nodded. Then Clementine and Jake smiled, and they both hugged Lee, and Lee hugged them back. Then they broke the hugged.

''Thanks kids, your the best.'' Lee said.

''Your the best to.'' Clementine said.

''Ok, kids, go head and play...or do something. Me an Carley will talk for a bit.'' Lee said.

Then both kids did what Lee said, and ran off.

''Mark was right, you should be daddy Lee.'' Carley said with a smirk.

''Carley.'' Lee said.

''Just sayin. So when are you gonna go scope out that bandit camp?'' Carley asked.

''In a few minutes.'' Lee said.

''Ok. Thank god we got out alive.'' Carley said relieved that her and two of the members got out alive.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''Think you`ll be ok scoping out that camp? i mean i can come with.'' Carley said.

''No, Carley, i`ll go, i`ll be fine. Just stay here.'' Lee said.

''Ok.'' Carley said.

Then Carley walked away. And Lee went to go talk with the two brothers. While that`s happening, Jake and Clementine was talking.

''Hey, Clem, back at the motor inn, in the room.'' Jake began.

''What?'' Clementine asked.

''How do you feel? feel about me?'' Jake asked.

''I...uh...i..i like you.'' Clementine said.

''Like-like or just like?'' Jake asked.

''I uh, well.'' Clementine started but was nervous.

''Just because when we almost kissed, oh, well, let`s see how it feels when i do this.'' Jake said as he kissed her on the cheek, then he released the kiss, and Clementine blush. Clementine`s heart was beating fast, like something just appeared and changed inside her.

''Well?'' Jake asked.

Then Clementine was shaking, she didn`t know what to say. So she ran out of the barn, leaving a worried Jake.

''Smooth move, Jake.'' Jake said to himself.

Then later Clementine was standing outside the barn, and was taking deep breathes. Clementine put her hand on her chest and her stomach. Clementine``s heart started pounding and had a tingly feeling in her stomach at the same time, then she started sweating, like she`s having a serious melt down. Then Carley approached her.

''Hi, Clementine. What`s wrong?'' Carley asked.

''Nothing.'' Clementine said.

''Come on, you can tell me.'' Carley said bending down to the eleven year old girl.

''Jake...Jake.'' Clementine stuttered.

''What? What about Jake?'' Carley asked.

''Jake kissed me...on the cheek.'' Clementine said.

Carley was wide-eyed, she know Jake likes Clem, but she never knew Jake really like-like Clem.

''First time?'' Carley asked.

Clementine nodded.

''Well, Clem. Kiss on the cheek by a boy is normal. Jake likes you.'' Carley said.

Clementine looked back at the barn where Jake is at and nodded.

''How do you feel about him?'' Carley asked.

''I feel, something in him. Just, i don`t know what the hell it is.'' Clementine said.

''Well, how did it feel when he kissed you on the cheek?'' Carley asked.

''I felt like i was different, my heart was beating fast, i was sweating fast like i was having a damn melt down, and my stomach started grumbling, all at the same time.'' Clementine explained.

''That`s love, Clementine, it means your starting to have feelings for him.'' Carley explained.

Clementine nodded once.'' Have...have you ever had your first kiss?'' Clementine asked.

''To be honest, yes.'' Carley said.

''Who?'' Clementine asked.

''This guy named Bobby. He was a dick. It happened when i was ten, broke up with him when i was eleven. Never kissed anyone sense, well my mom and dad, but yeah.'' Carley explained.

''Oh, ok. Carley?'' Clementine said.

''Yes, sweetheart?'' Carley asked.

''Do you have a crush on Lee?'' Clementine asked.

Carley turned to Lee. Then she returned to Clem.'' Don`t tell, Lee. Yes.'' Carley said. Then Clementine smiled.'' Phew...glad i`m not the only one.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee approached the two.

''Hey, girls, what are you talking about?'' Lee asked.

''Just stuff, girl stuff.'' Carley answered.

''Um...ok.'' Lee said.

Then Lee,Carley and Clem noticed Jake walking out, he glanced at Clementine and frowned, then he started walking away.

''What`s wrong with, Jake?'' Lee asked.

''Jake kissed Clem on the cheek in the barn.'' Carley told.

Then Lee was wide-eyed. He was shocked to hear.

''I`ll go have a talk with him.'' Lee said.

''Hey Lee, you comin'?'' Danny asked.

''Gimme a minute.'' Lee said as he followed Jake.

Jake was laying on a bench, then he started smacking hiself on the head.

''Dammit,dammit,DAMMIT!'' Jake shouted. Then he fell off the bench, then he got up and kicked the bench.''Stupid bench!'' Jake said.

''Jake! Stop kicking that bench.'' Lee said approaching Jake.

''Sorry, just...just some shit happened.'' Jake said turning his back.

''Carley told me what happened.'' Lee said.

''And?'' Jake asked.

''I understand how it feels to kiss a girl on the cheek.'' Lee said.

Jake didn`t respond, he just glared. Then Lee sat down on the bench, and Lee pated a empty seat on the bench.''Sit with me.'' Lee said. Then Jake sat with Lee.

''I know you have feelings for Clem, and feel the same about you. But she needs time, it`s new to her knowing that a kid like-likes her. Lee explained.

''Yeah, i guess so.'' Jake said.

''You and Clem should have a talk, talk about each other feelings before you two start kissing.'' Lee said.

Then Jake turned to Lee and said.'' Thanks, Lee.'' Jake said smiling. Then Lee and Jake hugged, then they broke the hug, and Jake got up and walked away. Then Carley approached Lee.

''So, how`d it go?'' Carley asked.

''Well, Jake understands, told him that to talk to Clem first.'' Lee said.

''That`s great. Glad you told Jake that.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, me too.'' Lee said.

''So are you gonna go scope out that camp?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, i`ll get on it.'' Lee said.

''Better go, looks like Danny doesn`t want to wait much longer.'' Carley said.

''What about Andy? he said he was coming.'' Lee said.

''He said that he`s going to stay here and work on something.'' Carley said.

''Ok, i`ll talk to you later.'' Lee said.

''Ok, same here.'' Carley said.

Then Lee walked away, but then Carley grabbed Lee`s arm and said.'' Be carful out there.'' Carley said.

''I will.'' Lee said smiling at Carley.

Then Lee walked away, and grabbed his riffle, then him and Danny went to go scope out the camp.

* * *

Later at the motor inn.

Denease was standing on top of the Rv. Then Doug climbed up, and stood.

''Um...hi, Denease.'' Doug greeted.

Denease turned and saw Doug.

''Hey, Doug.'' Denease greeted.

''Are you ok?'' Doug asked.

''I`m fine.'' Denease said.

''Just figurin' the fight you had with Lilly, i thought you`d be bruised or something, and i came to check on you.'' Doug said.

''Well i`m fine, thanks Doug.'' Denease said.

Then Doug scratch his head.'' Den...Denease?'' Doug said.

''Yeah?'' Denease asked.

''Did you really mean it? That i would be a better leader?'' Doug asked.

''Yes, Doug. I mean you do look the type to be a leader with all your nerd thinking.'' Denease said.

''Thanks, Denease.'' Doug said.

''You know, i`m a technology person myself.'' Denease said.

''Really? you don`t look like it.'' Doug said.

''I may not, but i am. Like i know that adding the blue chemical and the yellow chemical together will be a complete explosion, but it won`t if you add the green chemical.'' Denease said. And i herd about the 2000X1230 computer, it can clear the screen a thousand present, and it`s water proof using one hundred present protection grids in the machine.'' Denease explained.

''That correct, man, guess you really are a technology person.'' Doug said.

''And a scientist to, you know when you herd me talk about the chemicals.'' Denease said.

''Yeah, that was impressive.'' Doug said.

''Well thanks for checking up on me, Doug.'' Denease said as she kissed Doug on the cheek and climbed down.

Then Doug started to blush, he started to like Denease.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, you all are really supportive. And one question? Who likes; LeeXCarley-ClemXJake. And i want to ask you all something. Who wants a DougXDenease shipping? Please vote. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 There CANNIBALS!

Later in the woods.

Lee and Danny was in the woods finding one of there camps. Then Danny and Lee stopped and hid behind a bush, then Danny and Lee saw a tiny camp.

''Is that it?'' Lee asked.

''Should be.'' Danny said.

Then they moved a little closer, and Lee glanced at the camp on the scope attach to his riffle.

''See anybody?'' Danny asked.

''Nothing yet.'' Lee said.

''Ok, let`s go check it out.'' Danny said.

Then Danny and Lee got up, and approached the camp.

''Watch my back, Lee, i`m gonna go check out the tent.'' Danny said approaching the tent.

''Ok.'' Lee said.

Then Danny walked to the tent slowly pointing his riffle at it just incase no bandits or walkers jump out and surprise him. Then Danny quickly opened the tent, and looked around, but nobody was in there thanked god. There was only food cans,a photo, and two sleeping bags.

''Clear.'' Danny said.

Lee nodded, then Lee looked around and said.'' This camp is too small, this can`t be it.'' Lee said.

''I agree, there main base has to be bigger. Well take a look around here anyway. There`s probably some shit around here they stole from us.'' Danny said.

Then Lee approached the bucket on the fire pit, he saw water on the ground.

''Guess somebody was cooking or boiling here.'' Lee said.

Then Lee approached one of the boxes that was on the table. He looked in and saw that it was empty.''Empty, of course.'' Lee said. Then Lee looked in the second box, and found bullets. Then Lee picked up the bullets and put them in his pockets. Then Lee approached the second table, and looked in one of the boxes, and found a dead rotten rabbit.'' Jesus.'' Lee said. Then Lee moved one of the boxes and saw the name '' Dairy'' on them.'' Boxes from the dairy are here on this table.'' Lee said.

''Probably stuff they stole from us, fuckers crossed the line.'' Danny said.

Then Lee looked in one of the boxes, and opened the it, and saw a girl`s head.

''SHIT!'' Lee shouted.

''What?! what`s wrong?!'' Danny asked running to Lee. Then Danny looked in the box, and saw the head.'' Oh shit!'' Danny said.

''What the hell is a head doing in the box?!'' Lee asked.

''I don`t know, there crazy motherfuckers.'' Danny said.

''There sick.'' Lee said.

Then Lee looked in the other box, and found a camera, then Lee picked up the camera.

''Is that a camera?'' Danny asked glancing at the camera.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''Let me see that.'' Danny said.

Then Lee pushed the button, and nothing happened.

''Batteries dead though.'' Lee said.

''Oh, good. What else do they got over here? let`s find more stuff then get a move on.'' Danny said looking in more boxes.'' I see you handle that gun pretty well. You a hunter?'' Danny asked.

''No, but Lilly keeps us all on a regular training schedule.'' Lee said.

''Lilly? i thought you where running things back there?'' Danny asked.

''Yeah, but she got the combat training.'' Lee said.

Then Lee approached the tent, and looked in. He saw the stuff that was in the tent. A photo,Sleeping bags, and cans. Then Lee picked up the photo, and saw a women and her daughter.'' Aw, man.'' Lee said. Then Lee glanced at a shoe,Lee hold up the shoe, and remember that Clementine was wearing this shoe on the first day they met, they found new clothes in the Motor inn, and Clementine was putting on new shoes, and one of her old shoes was missing somewhere .''The hell?'' Lee said.

''Don`t you fucking move!'' A women`s voice said.

Lee turned, and grabbed his riffle.

''Shit!'' Danny said pointing the riffle at her head. Then Lee came out and did the same.

''I ain`t going back, you tell em' Jolene ain`t goin' back!.'' The women named Joelene said.

''Hey we had a deal! NO shooting as long as we gave you food! What the fuck happened?!'' Danny asked.

''YOU had a deal with THEM! I ain`t THEM! I know you, i know what you are, and i know what you do.'' Jolene said glancing at Danny.

''You don`t know me.'' Danny said.

''STEAL my shit! Still everything from me.'' Jolene said.

''Who the fuck are you?!'' Lee asked.

Jolene started to laughed manically. Lee began to think Jolene was crazy, but maybe he think that he can convince her to come to the dairy where it`s safe.

''Look, it`s not safe up here in the woods. You gotta come back to the dairy.'' Lee said trying to convince the women.

''Oh it`s a helluva lot safer up here then that dairy. Now maybe you didn`t here me last time, when i asked you sweet. PUT YOUR DAMN GUNS DOWN! Jolene shouted.''You think i won`t kill you? I`m gonna take this here crossbow, and put a nice sharp arrow, right through your eyeball. And into your fucked up brains. Your not men, your monsters, all men are monsters. Take what they want, and they destroy it all. Take a can of beans, take a little girl, sounds the fucking same to you?'' Jolene asked.

''Where`d did you get this shoe?'' Lee asked.

''I found it, it looked like it belong to the little girl.'' Jolene asked.

''You stole it from her.'' Lee shouted.

''So what if i did, you stole that girl from me.'' Jolene accused.

Then Lee`s eyes winded up in surprise, there`s noway in hell this is Clementine`s mother or ancestor.'' What the hell are you talking about? her real mother died!'' Lee said.

''You know what? I changed my mind, i`m gonna put this arrow right through your BALLS, yeah, right through, string them up on that tree.'' Jolene said pointing at one of the trees.'' Then i`m gonna head down to that dairy, and shoot every fucking person i see.'' Jolene said.

''Put down the crossbow, we don`t haft to make this worser then it already is.'' Lee said.

''Oh no sir i need it, i need it to kill you fuckers.'' Jolene said. Then the crazy women glanced at Danny and said.'' Go on, tell em` boy, tell him why there`s the head in the box, and what you got in mind for...Jolene started but was shot in the head by Danny. Then Jolene fell on the ground dead. Lee was shocked about what the fuck just happened.

''Dammit.'' Danny said.

''You murdered that women out of cold blood! what the fuck?!'' Lee said.

''She had a crossbow pointed at my forehead.'' Danny said.

''What was she about to say? What the hell was she talking about?'' Lee asked.

''Nothing, that was just crazy talk, let`s just get back to the farm.'' Danny said

''So that`s it?'' Lee asked.

''There not here, there somewhere else, besides, it`s too dangerous out here, so yeah. Don`t worry, when they see this, they`ll get the message.'' Danny said as he approached Jolene`s crossbow, and picked it up, then Danny turned to Lee and said.'' Come on, it`s not safe here.'' Danny said. Then Lee took one last look at Jolene`s dead body, then Lee closed his eyes, and followed Danny back to the dairy.

* * *

Then later back at the dairy.

Katjaa was checking on the cow, while Danny was sitting, and Clementine,Jake,Carley, and Duck was watching.

''So how is the cow?'' Jake asked.

''I did all i can, and i think i know what`s the problem.'' Katjaa said.

''What is dock?'' Andy asked.

''Your cow is pregnant.'' Katjaa said.

''Really? That`s great!'' Carley said.

''When will she have the baby cow?'' Clementine asked.

''She could have the baby tonight.'' Katjaa said.

''Well i wish i could congrats the cow, but i don`t speak cow language.'' Carley said.

Jake glanced at the cow, then glanced at Clementine and gave her a little smile. Then his smiled faded and got up, and walked out of the barn with Clementine noticing. Clementine wants to go after him, but she think it`s best to give him sometime after the kiss. Then Lee came in and smiled.

''Hi, guys.'' Lee greeted.

''Lee!'' Carley and Clementine said as they approached them.

''Did you find the people who shot Mark?'' Clementine asked.

''No, but there was this women, said that she know you, but i think that`s crazy talk. Plus she had something of yours.'' Lee said.

''What?'' Clementine asked.

Then Lee revealed Clementine`s old shoe.

''My old shoe!'' Clementine said as she grabbed the shoe out of Lee`s hand. Then she hugged Lee, then Clementine and broke the hug and Clementine said.'' It`s been missing for weeks, and it was at that camp?'' Clementine asked.

''Wait, you mean you didn`t know a lady when all that happened?'' Lee asked.

''The only women i know is my mom,Carley,Lilly,Katjaa and Denease, nobody else.'' Clementine said.

Then Carley looked at Lee, then Lee looked at Carley.

''Why?'' Clementine asked.

''Just the women said...ne...nevermind sweety, just continue to look at the cow.'' Lee said.

Then Clementine nodded, but then Lee stopped her by saying.'' Clem.'' Lee said. Clementine turned and said.'' Yeah?''

''Did you uh, Jake talk to you about...you know.'' Lee said.

''The kiss? no, was he suppose to, because he left a few minutes ago.'' Clementine said.

''Clem, honey, maybe he thinks he should leave you alone.'' Carley said.

''Why would he think that?'' Clementine asked.

''Cause you ran off, and he thinks you don`t want him around you eversense he kissed you on the cheek.'' Carley said.

''Oh. I didn`t mean to...i just freaked out.'' Clementine said.

''We know honey, but try to talk to Jake sometime ok?'' Carley said.

Clementine nodded, and then stared back at a cow.

''Lee, you got a sec?'' Carley asked.

Lee nodded and Carley walked to a quiet place.

''Yeah?'' Lee asked.

''It`s, Kenny.'' Carley said.

''What about, Kenny?'' Lee asked.

''He said he herd something in the back of the barn, said he herd chain saw, he said he got a quick look, he said that something sharp and shinny in there.'' Carley said.

''And he wants me to check it out?'' Lee asked.

''That`s right.'' Carley said.

''He`s over there sitting on a log by the swing.'' Carley said.

''Ok, thanks Carley.'' Lee said as he walked away.

Then Lee approached Kenny and said.

''Hey, Ken.'' Lee said.

''Lee, thank God.'' Kenny said getting up.

''Carley told me you herd something in the barn.'' Lee said.

''I did, follow me.'' Kenny said.

Then Kenny followed Lee back to the barn. Then Kenny showed Lee a door that is chained.

''And you say you herd it in here?'' Lee asked.

''Yes, there hiding something in there Lee, i think i even saw blood.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, your being paranoid.'' Lee said.

''It`s my job to be paranoid, Lee, i got a family to protect, and you got two kids to protect.'' Kenny said.

''I know, i`ll protect them no matter what.'' Lee said.

''I know you will. Anyway, i we need to get that door open, find something that`ll break it.'' Kenny said.

''Hold on there, Kenny, what if it`s not what you think, then you`ll fucked your, and your family chance to get a good meal.'' Lee said.

''Ok, professor. What`s your idea?'' Kenny asked.

''Let`s just see what where dealing with before we try to open this.'' Lee suggested as he looked at the lock.

''Hey, Lee, do you know how to...pick a lock?'' Kenny asked.

''No! Where`d the hell did you get that idea?'' Lee asked.

''I don`t know, because your, urban.'' Kenny said.

''Oh you are not saying what i think your saying.'' Lee told.

''Jesus, man i`m from florida, crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee shook his head and started back at the lock

''Ok, see the screws on the lock?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah, what are you thinking?'' Kenny asked.

''I`m thinking that if i get the screws off, maybe,just maybe, i can get the lock off, and then this door can be opened. But i need some sort of screwdriver, or a multitool, and i need you to keep Andy,Danny, and Brenda away while i try to open this door.'' Lee said.

''Ok, i`ll try something.'' Kenny said as he walked to Andy.

''Hey, Andy, can i talk to you about something outside?'' Kenny asked.

''Sure thing.'' Andy said.

Then they both walked out, and Lee was wondering how to get to lock opened.

''Ok, they have a generator, maybe they have tools i could use.'' Lee said.

Then Lee walked out of the barn, and turned and saw a toolbox on the ground next to the generator. Then Lee walked to the tool box, and opened it, and saw a multitool, Lee picked up the multitool, and put it in his pocket. Then he turned and saw Andy walking back to the farm, then Kenny approached Lee and said.

''Sorry, man, i couldn`t distract him long enough.'' Kenny apologized.

''Don`t worry man, cause i found something to get that lock off, and i think i got a idea of how to get him back out.'' Lee said turning to the generator. Then Lee turned off the generator and got out the multitool and unscrewed the screws off the generator door to the access panel , and opened the door and saw belts that runs the generator, then Lee pry the belt out from the gears with his multitool and puts it in his pocket.''There.'' Lee said.

Then Lee closed the generator door, and walked to the gate and act like they didn`t see or do anything. Then Andy walked out and approached the generator.

''Fucking, Danny, where`d he find this peace of shit. This fucking thing threw a belt. Dammit to all...agh...son of a...frak...oh this will take forever.'' Andy said.

''Good fucking job, Lee, that`ll keep him busy.'' Kenny said.

''Yeah, now let`s get in and get that door open.'' Lee said as they both walked inside and try to get that barn door open. Then Lee grabbed the lock and glanced at it, then he took the multitool out, and was about to open it, but then he herd the bell rang, that means it`s dinner time.

''Mom,dad, it`s dinner time, it`s dinner time!'' Duck said getting up.

''Okay, honey. Let`s get Dad.'' Katjaa said.

Then Duck runs to Lee.

''Dad,dad! Come on, let`s eat!'' Duck said.

''Kenny, come along, honey. Kenny come on, don`t make the kids wait.'' Katjaa said.

''I`ll make an excuse for ya. Get that thing off.'' Kenny whispered to Lee as he walked with his family. Then Clementine ran to Lee and asked.

''Lee, arent`t you coming?'' Clementine asked.

''In a minute, Clem, go ahead, i`ll be there in a minute.'' Lee said.

Clementine nodded, and ran out the barn to go eat.

Then Lee started to unscrew the screw off the lock, then the lock came off, and Lee opened the door. And saw saws,chainsaws, and traps and there was blood all over. It`s like a human slaughter house, it`s like something you could see in 'Texas chainsaw massacre movie' Then Lee herd Andy`s voice.

''Lee, didn`t you hear the bell?'' Andy asked with a creepy smile.''Dinner time''.

''What the hell is this, it looks like a slaughter house.'' Lee said.

''Don`t worry, it`s just animals, it`s not human blood, you know we go hunting and we you know saw em' and stuff, it`s in order to keep everyone fed. Momma don`t like to cuttin' up animals in the house.'' Andy said.

Lee nodded, and then followed Danny back to the house.

''Bet your hungry.'' Andy said.

''I am.'' Lee said.

''Don`t worry, you and your people will eat soon.'' Andy said.

Then Andy and Lee made there way into the house. Then Lee saw a broken lamp and blood on the stairs.

''Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got upstairs. Don`t worry, that was a while ago and they ain`t been back inside eversense.'' Andy said as he sat down with Lilly.

''Oh, this is a delight.'' Brenda said.

''I could eat a horse.'' Kenny said.

''Wait, where`s Mark?'' Lee asked.

''Now don`t you worry about him, i already brought some food up. You just let him rest.'' Brenda said.

''Mind if i wash my hands first?'' Lee asked.

''Bathroom`s right outside in the hall. And be sure to get under your nails you`ve been mucking around in the dirt all day.'' Brenda said.

Lee nodded, and walked out the room, and slowly walked upstairs. Then Clementine and Jake was talking at the table.

''You ok, Jake?'' Clementine asked the boy.

Jake didn`t respond, he just frowned, he didn`t even look at Clementine.

''Look, i`m sorry i ran, i was just freaked out, it was my first kiss on the cheek.

''You mean you don`t hate me?'' Jake asked looking at the girl.

''No, why would i hate you? i feel the same way about you to.'' Clementine said.

Jake smiled at Clementine and then Clementine smiled back at Jake.

Then later upstairs Lee was checking the closet to see if he can find anything. Then he saw a wire, and then he connected the wire, and then saw a light out of a little hole, it looked like it was in the next room. Then Lee went in the room, and saw that Mark wasn`t on the bed.

''Where the hell is Mark, i thought he was up here resting?'' Lee asked as he walked over to the bookcase and saw some light under. Then Lee moved the bookcase, and saw a door. Then he opened the door, and saw Mark on the ground with no legs.

''L...Lee...''Mark said.

Lee bent down and said.''Mark! what the hell happened?!'' Lee asked.

''The..brothers.'' Mark said.

''What the hell happened to your legs man?!'' Lee asked.

''Don`t...eat...dinner.'' Mark said.

Then Lee`s eyes winded up, and know what that means, it means that the dinner is Mark`s legs. Then Lee got up, and quickly ran downstairs to stop the group from eating. Then he got down stairs, and saw, Kenny,Lilly,Katjaa,Duck, and Larry already eating. But not Carley,Jake and Clementine yet, but there about to.

''DON`T EAT THAT!'' Lee shouted.

Then they where all startled. Then Carley,Clementine and Jake put down there forks and looked at Lee.

''Lee, jesus man, did you find something?'' Kenny asked.

''Sit your ass down, Lee, this lady has made you a meal.'' Larry said.

''Yeah, Lee, what`s gotten into you?'' Lilly asked.

''He just hadn`t eaten yet.'' Brenda said.

''He can use some damn manners.'' Larry said.

''Guys, hang on, maybe there`s a reason why Lee stopped us.'' Carley said.

''This women right here is fucking insane!'' Lee said.

''This women right here has made you a home cooked meal, you ungrateful shit, show some respect!'' Larry said.

''Thank you, Larry.'' Brenda said glaring at Lee.

''Larry, shut up and listen!'' Jake said.

''NO! I`m done listening.'' Larry said.

''You know what? Fuck you, Larry! Eat up!'' Lee said.

''I will, and i`ll enjoy every last bite.'' Larry said as he ate more of the human meat.

''Lee, what the hell is wrong with you?'' Lilly asked.

''Don`t indulged him, Lilly, there`s always something with this guy.'' Larry said.

Then Katjaa snatched the plate away from Duck, and put it on top of her`s.

''Mom i was eating that!'' Duck whined.

''What the hell is going on?!'' Jake asked Brenda.

''Mark is upstairs with his fucking legs cut off, your eating him.'' Lee said.

''WHAT!?'' Jake said.

''YOUR OUT OF YOUR SCOWL!'' Larry said.

''MARK IS UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW WITH, NO LEGS! Brenda, tell me he is not being eaten right now.'' Lee said.

Then all of them turned there attention to Brenda.

''It`s true.'' Brenda said confessing.

Then Jake looked at his place, and was about to throw up, then he moved his and Clementine`s plate away.

''Everything coulda turned out better for you folks.'' Danny said.

''He coulda died anyway, we gotta think about living.'' Andy said.

''Settle down, honey.'' Brenda said calming down his son.''Growing up in rural Georgia, you`re taught not to waste. It`s how i was raised and how i raised my boys. And now you got monsters roaming around and do nothing but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot until they eat some more, we think we can put that meat to better use.'' Brenda said.

''Oh my god!'' Carley said moving her plate away.

''I think i`m gonna be sick!'' Lilly said.

''Your all sick, sick in the head!'' Lee said.

''Lee, that`s not a very nice thing to imply.'' Brenda said.

''And it`s not nice to eat your own kind either.'' Jake said.

''Andy`s right; We go after folks who where gonna die anyway, one way or another.'' Brenda said.

''Like ya`ll.'' Danny said.

They all looked nervous about what`s gonna happen.

''CARLEY GET YOUR GUN!'' Lee said.

Then Carley got up and got out her gun.

''Nobody`s going anywhere!'' Andy said getting out his gun and pointing it at Carley. Then Danny got out his riffle, and pointed it at everyone.

''We got lots of use for ya`ll right here.'' Danny said.

Then Andy pointed the gun at Carley, then Carley sat down and put her gun away.

''You sick basturds!'' Jake said.

''What the fuck is this!?'' Larry shouted.

''Put your guns down, where walking out of here!'' Lilly said.

''Don`t you go near my fucking family!'' Kenny said.

''Mommy, i don`t want to die! Mommy what did i eat?!'' Duck asked.

''Everyone stay calm!'' Lee said.

''Lee...What do we do?'' Clementine asked.

Then Andy grabbed the back of Clementine`s shirt, and yanked her off the seat, and kept her held hostage.

''YOU SICK FUCKER!'' Jake said as he got up and was about to attack Andy, but Andy hit him in the head, and he was on the ground unchconchies.

''JAKE!'' Clementine said.

''You basturd!'' Lilly shouted.

''You asshole!'' Carley shouted.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'' Kenny shouted.

''I`LL KILL YOU!'' Lee shouted as he was about to attack Andy, but Danny pointed the gun on his head, then Lee stepped away once, and glared. Then they herd a noise, and they all looked terrified. Then Mark came out dragging.

''Please! someone help!'' Mark said.

They all gasped in terror as they watch Mark`s leg cut off and him dragging himself in the room. Then Lee turned his attention towards Clem and Carley, and when he was about to say, he was nocked out by Danny, and was on the floor unchonchies.

''LEE!'' Carley and Clementine cried out.

* * *

**Ok, well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up friday. [Jake and Lee aren`t dead] Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Meat Locker

The group has been taken in the meat locker, except Katjaa and Duck, because they needed Katjaa for the cow, and they needed Duck as held hostage if Katjaa doesn`t do it. Then in the meat locker, Larry was banging on the doors,Lilly vomiting,Kenny looking for another way out, and Carley, and Clementine trying to wake up Lee and Jake. Then Lee and Jake woke up, and saw what was happening.

''OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! YOU CAN`T KEEP US IN HERE! OPEN UP, I`LL TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART WITH MY BEAR HANDS!'' Larry shouted while banging on the door.

''Stop that banging! We gotta find another way outta here!'' Kenny yelled.

''YOU SICK FUCKING BASTURDS!'' Larry shouted.

''Come on guys, wake up.'' Carley said as Carley and Clem was shaking Lee and Jake.

''OPEN THE DOOR DAMMIT! I WILL KNOCK THE DAMN,FUCKING DOOR DOWN!'' Larry shouted.

''Guys?'' Lee asked.

''Lee, what...Jake started but herd Clem and Carley`s voice.

''LEE,JAKE!'' Carley and Clementine cried out as they both hugged the two. Then they both shook there heads and looked at the two.

''They where people, oh god, that was sick.'' Clementine said.

''You didn`t eat any, right?'' Lee asked.

''No, me,Carley, and Jake didn`t.'' Clementine said.

''THE REST OF US DID, DAMMIT...IF YOU HADN`T COME IN AND...Larry said blaming Lee, but was interrupted by Lilly.''Come on dad, now it`s not the time.'' Lilly said.

''You three ok?'' Lee asked.

''Where fine.'' Carley said.

''Speak for yourself, my head hurts.'' Jake said.

''OPEN UP, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!'' Larry shouted.

''Dad, please stop.'' Lilly begged.

''Those Cannibals took my family, we need to get out of here and get t,hem back! NOW!'' Kenny said.

''This Fucking thumbsucker right here is the one who brought us in this mess!'' Larry shouted.

''Will you just shut the fuck us!'' Kenny shouted at Larry.

Then Larry went back to banging the door,Kenny continued looking for another way out, and Lee and Jake getting up.

''Ok, guys, we need to find a way out, find Katjaa, and Duck and get out of here and never come back again.'' Lee said.

Then Carley,Clem,Lee, and Jake started to find a way out. Then Lee checked behind the boxes of chopped humans, and nothing. Then Lee got up, and walked to Carley.

''Anything?'' Lee asked.

''Nothing, you?'' Carley asked.

''I got nothing.'' Lee said.

''I can`t believe those people would...shit.'' Carley said.

''Don`t worry, Carley, where getting out of here alive.'' Lee said.

''Lee.'' Clementine called over.

Then Lee approached Clementine.

''Look, a air vent, if we could get those screws off, maybe one of us can crawl out and get the door open.'' Clementine said.

''That`s a excellent idea, Clem, but how can we get those off...the multitool!'' Lee said as he searched his pockets, but it wasn`t there.'' Of course they took it, shit!'' Lee said.

''Dammit, i wish we had a coin or something to get this open.'' Clementine said.

''A coin!, of course!'' Lee said turning to Larry.

Then Lee walked to Lilly and Larry.

''OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!'' Larry shouted.

''DAD STOP!'' Lilly shouted.

''DAMN YOU, CANNIBALS!'' Larry said.

Then Lee glared and walked up to Larry.

''Come on, Larry, do you really think banging and yelling will track there attention?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah, i think it will, so i can fucking kill em'.'' Larry said.

''Guess Brenda wasn`t all she was cracked up to be.'' Lee said.

''What the hell is your problem?'' Larry asked.

''That little basturd of yours refused to give me my days rations, then you fucking pushed my face into that damn, human barbecue meat, and then you went out of your way, to be an asshole to me tonight.'' Larry said.

''Can you blame him? you`ve been a dick to him eversense you guys met.'' Jake said.

''You must really hate me. But guess what, your stuck with me. I plan to be around long after your gone, and if you turn, i`ll be the one to put the axe through your scowl.'' Larry said.

''DAD!'' Lilly shouted.

''No, your not worth the energy to hate.'' Lee said.

''Don`t forget, i know who you really are.'' Larry said.

''I don`t have time for this anyway, give me a coin.'' Lee said.

''Coin? Ha, why, so you can spend it on something?'' Larry asked.

''No, so i can get the air duct something.'' Lee said.

''Why do you want to get the fucking air duct open? to get air for that big fat head of yours?'' Larry asked.

''Just give me the damn coins, Larry.'' Lee said.

''Fine, if it`ll make you leave me alone.'' Larry said giving Lee two dimes and started back to banging the door.

Then Lee approached the air duct, and used the coins to get the screws off, he started turning one, and then fell off.

''You got it?'' Kenny asked.

''Yeah. One more should do it.'' Lee said.

Then Lee was about to unscrew another, but herd Larry groan.

''Oh, shit.'' Larry said as he put his hands on his chest.

''Dad, what`s wrong?!' Lilly asked worried.

''Oh god.'' Larry said.

''DAD?!'' Lilly said.

Then Larry fell on the ground with his eyes closed. Then Lilly bent down to check his pulse.

''Dad, wake up. Oh shit, he has no pulse, i think he had a heart attack.'' Lilly said as he started pressing down his chest over and over again.

''Oh no!'' Carley said.

''Shit, is he dead?'' Kenny asked.

''He`s not dead! Somebody help me!'' Lilly shouted.

''I can`t Lilly, he`s long gone.'' Kenny said.

''Fine. Lee, Carley! HELP ME!'' Lilly cried out.

''Guys no! don`t listen to her! he`s gone!'' Kenny said.

''He`s not gone!'' Lilly shouted.

''Lilly, i`m really sorry, but this is the apocalypse world now, and Larry is gonna come back as a walker, just like the guy back at the motor inn that attack Katjaa!'' Kenny said.

''Larry won`t be one of them! You`ll see.'' Lilly said.

Then Larry moved his hand on Lilly`s head.

''He`s moving!'' Carley said.

''Dad?'' Lilly said.

Larry opened his eyes, and opened his mouth, and started pushing Lilly into his mouth, but Lilly kept restraining.

''OH GOD!'' Carley said.

Then Clementine hugged Jake and didn`t want to see the horror. Then Kenny ran to the salt lick table, and picked up a salt lick block, then Lee and Carley grabbed Lilly`s hand, and pulled her out of the way, then Kenny quickly smashed Larry`s head in before he tried to get up. Then Lilly ran to a dead Larry.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU ASSHOLE!'' Lilly shouted.

''Lilly, what the fuck?! he was a walker, and was about to eat you.'' Kenny said.

''NO! YOU COULD`VE LET ME DIE, SO I CAN BE WITH HIM!'' Lilly shouted.

''I think we should leave her alone right now.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, i think so to.'' Lee said.

Then Lee walked to the two children.

''You two okay?'' Lee asked.

''Where fine...just...jesus.'' Jake said.

''I can`t believed he turned, poor Lilly.'' Clementine said glancing over to Lilly sobbing.

''Think she`ll be fine?'' Jake asked.

''I don`t know. But we`ll worry about her later, right now we need to get out of here.'' Lee said.

They both nodded. Then Lee got up, and walked to the air duct, and unscrewed the last screw. Then Kenny and Lee dragged out the air duct and sat it down.

''There`s our way out, Lee, it`ll probably lead us to that back room.'' Kenny said.

''It looks big enough for the kids to go through.'' Lee said.

Then Lee approached Clem and Jake.

''Which one of you is uh...going?'' Lee asked.

''I`ll go.'' Jake insisted.

''Jake no.'' Clementine said.

''No, Clem, i`ll go, i`ll be fine, i promise.'' Jake said.

Clementine nodded, and hugged him, then they broke the hug, and Jake went in the air duct, and started crawling to the otherside. Then they herd Jake curse.''Shit''. He said. They all where scared, they where scared that one of the cannibals may have got him. But then the door opened, and Jake came in.

''Did anyone see you?'' Lee asked.

''No, but Danny`s outside.'' Jake said.

''Ok, Lee, come with me, i got a plan.'' Kenny said running out.

''Lilly, we got to go.'' Lee told.

''Leave me alone.'' Lilly said.

''Lilly we...Lee started but was interrupted by Lilly.

''I said to LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!'' Lilly shouted.

Then took a couple of steps back.

''Go ahead, we`ll be fine.'' Carley said.

''Ok.'' Lee said.

Then Lee ran out to help Kenny.

Then Carley bent down to Lilly.

''Lilly.'' Carley said.

Lilly didn`t respond, she just closed her eyes and glared.

''Lilly, i know how it feels to loose...Carley started but was interrupted by Lilly.

''No you don`t. You don`t know how i feel.'' Lilly said.

''I do, i saw my mom and dad die right infront when i was at the cherry blossom festival, my parents was there, and all of this started and walkers was eating them alive. Lilly, your dad loved you, he wants you to be safe, he would want you to move on.'' Carley said.

Lilly didn`t respond.

Then they herd a noise. Carley got up, and said.'' The hell?'' Carley said as she ran out.

Then Carley saw Kenny on the ground with his arm bleeding, and Lee on the ground prepared to get shot by Danny. Then Carley grabbed her gun, and shot Danny in the head, and he fell on the ground dead with blood leaking out. Then Carley ran to Lee and Kenny.

''You two alright?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''Speak for yourself.'' Kenny said getting up covering up his wound on his arm.

''What the hell happened?'' Carley asked.

''Well...Kenny started but herd Katjaa scream.''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

''KAT! LEE COME ON!'' Kenny shouted.

''Just go, i`ll be right behind ya.'' Lee said.

Kenny nodded, and ran off to help his wife.

Then Lee looked at Carley.

''Thanks for the save.'' Lee said.

''No prob, we both haft to look out for each other.'' Carley said.

Then they both smiled, and they looked eachother in the eye, and they both moved there faces forward, but was interrupted by Clem.

''Oooooooooooo.'' Clementine said.

Lee and Carley turned and saw Jake and Clem staring. Then they both separated and started to blush.

''I knew there was spark between you two.'' Jake said.

Then Lilly came out with her riffle still looking sad about her father`s death.

''Lilly, you ok?'' Lee asked.

''I`m fine, Lee, and i`m sorry, i didn`t mean to snap.'' Lilly said apologizing.

''It`s ok, Lilly, i know that...Lee started but was interrupted by a voice.

''Guys.'' A male voice said.

They both turned and saw Doug,Denease, and Ben.

''Guys! are we glad to see you.'' Carley said.

''What happened? We herd screams as we were coming up to the house.'' Denease said.

''They attacked us.'' Lee said.

''I knew it, i knew we couldn`t trust them.'' Ben said.

''What happend while we where gone?'' Doug asked.

''Bandits attacked us, then Mark ended up with a arrow in his back. Then Brenda helped,but then she and the brothers ended up cutting his legs off and tried to feed them to us.'' Lee said.

''Shit! There cannibals then. They disgust me.'' Denease said.

''Wait! Where Larry and Kenny?'' Doug asked.

''We where locked in the meat locker, Larry had a heart attacked and turned, and we had to kill him. Then Kenny went to go save his family.'' Carley said.

''Ok, so what`s the plan?'' Denease asked.

''Me and Carley will help Kenny, Doug and Denease, go around the back incase we need backup, and Lilly,Ben, keep a eye on Clem and Jake.'' Lee said.

''Ok, let`s go.'' Carley said.

Then the four ran out of the barn to get the rest of there group, kill the cannibals and leave the dairy.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14 End of Starved for help

Later, Lee and Carley was walking up to the house, while Doug and Denease was going around the back incase they need backup.

''Please let me go!'' Katjaa cried out.

''Shut up, i don`t want to hurt ya`ll!'' Brenda shouted.

Then they both knelt down, and continued to the house. But then they saw Brenda looking out of the screen door.

''Andy, Danny, is that you?'' Brenda asked.

''Danny is dead, he got was he deserve.'' Lee said.

''Oh god.'' Brenda said backing away from the screen door.

''Great, now you scared her.'' Carley said.

Then they both got up, and proceeded walking up to the house, then they got to the door, and looked through the screen door. And saw Brenda being held hostage, and a gun pointed at her head.

''LEE!CARLEY!'' Katjaa cried out.

''Don`t move, don`t come in here.'' Brenda warned.''You just had to go and snoopin' around, didn`t ya?'' Brenda said.

''Let her go, Brenda.'' Lee said.

Then Lee and Carley walked in, and Brenda and Katjaa taking a few steps back.

''Stay back, both of you!'' Brenda warned pointing the gun at both of them.

''You don`t haft to do this.'' Carley said.

''Shut up! I`ll...i`ll kill her.'' Brenda said.

Then a dead Mark was crawling down the stairs and heading towards Brenda.

''Think about what your doing.'' Lee said.

'' I`LL KILL HER! AND WHEN I DO! I`LL KILL ALL OF YA!'' Brenda shouted.

Then Katjaa bit her thumb which made Brenda yelp and release Katjaa, then Brenda took a few steps back leading right to a undead Mark. Then the undead Mark grabbed Brenda`s leg, and started biting her. Then Brenda fell, and Mark crawled up to Brenda, and started biting her neck.

''Where`s Duck and Kenny?!'' Katjaa asked the two.

''I said don`t move asshole!'' Andy shouted.

''DON`T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM!'' Kenny shouted back.

''Oh god!'' Carley said as the three ran outside and they saw Andy keeping Duck hostage, and a riffle in the back of Duck`s head, and Kenny standing keeping a death glare at him.

''Let him go!'' Kenny demanded.

''That ain`t gonna happen!'' Andy said.

''Andy! Don`t!'' Lee said.

''SHUT UP!'' Andy shouted.

Then Kenny was running towards Andy for a surprise attack. But then Andy pointed the gun at Kenny and shot him in the right side of his abdomen and fell on the ground.

''KENNY!'' Katjaa cried out as she ran to his husband.

''DAD!'' Duck cried out.

Then Lee and Carley hold up there hands in serenader. Then Lee took a step forward and said.'' Andy.'''

''Who the fuck do you people think you are?! look at what you done!'' Andy said.

''You brought this on yourself.'' Lee said.

''No, YOU did this. We just wanted a little gas to keep ourselves safe.'' Andy said.

Then a red light appeared and pointed at Andy`s eye by Doug which was making him blind and Andy was blocking it with his riffle. Then Lee ran up and Duck sprinted and ran to his father, and Lee tackled Andy and grabbed his riffle and threw it on the ground, and started punching him, then Andy started punching Lee back, but then was shot in the ear by Denease with her riffle. Then he slipped and Andy caught Lee`s arm, and they both started falling down the hill, and hit through part of the fence. Then Lee tried to get up, but then Andy ran to Lee and kicked him in the face, and Lee fell on his back. Then Andy activated the Generator which was starting the electric fences. Then Andy grabbed both of Lee`s arms and put them behind his back and tried pushing Lee to the electric fences, but Lee kept straining back, but then Andy started pushing Lee to the fences more, but Lee kept restraining. Then Andy got shot in the ear again by Carley, and he fell on the ground and released Lee. Then Lee got on top of Andy, and started punching him in the face. Then the hole group got together and watch Lee beating Andy`s face. Then Lee started getting tired, but then he didn`t stop punching, he was punching him several times.

''This is for, Clem and Jake you basturd!'' Lee said as he gave him a harder punch, and Andy`s teeth knocked out of his mouth. Then Carley approached and said.'' Lee, that`s enough.''

Lee stopped, and got up, and started to huff and puff.

''He`s had enough.'' Carley said.

Then Carley walked back to the group.

''Is that all you got, Lee? You ain`t shit.'' Andy said.

''It`s OVER!'' Lee shouted.

''Fuck you! As soon as Danny and Momma get out here. You...your all fucked.'' Andy said getting up.

''There...there both dead!'' Lee said.

''What did you do?! What the fuck did you do?!'' Andy asked.

Lee didn`t respond, he just glared and walked back to the group.

''Don`t you dare walk away from me, Lee...Get back here and finish this Lee!'' Andy demanded.

Lee stood and looked back at Andy, he was still pissed about feeding his group human meat and getting both members killed. But then he looked back and saw Clem,Jake, and Carley`s eyes, it`s like they didn`t want him to kill him. But Lilly and Kenny, they want him dead, they both agree on something. So then Lee shook his head and made his choice. He decided to walk away.

''Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!'' Andy demanded.

''LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''

''Shit! There getting in!'' Jake pointed as he and the group saw thousands of walkers getting through the fences. Guess that means the generator isn`t powerful enough to burn em'. Anyway, Lee walked passed the group and said.'' Come on.''. The Group followed Lee back to the motor inn. But then Lilly took one last look at the barn cause of her Dad`s dead body`s there. Then Lilly closed her eyes and said.'' I`m sorry, Dad.'' Lilly said as she started catching up to the group.

Then later back at the motor inn.

The group has made it back with some supplise. They found: Two candy bars, three boxes cereal, some meds and bandages, and five cans of beans. Later some ate food and went to sleep. Lee laid on his bed and shook his head. Then Lee herd a knock.

''Yes?''

''Lee?'' Clementine said.

''Hey, Sweet pea. Come in.'' Lee said.

Clementine came in and approached Lee.

''What`s up?'' Lee asked.

''Can you teach me how to shoot?'' Clementine asked.

''Shoot?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah.'' Clementine said.

''I don`t know. Maybe, i`ll think about it, ok?'' Lee said.

''Ok.'' Clementine said.

''Good. Now get some sleep.'' Lee said.

Clementine nodded, and walked out and back to her room, and went back to sleep.

Then Lee closed his eyes and started to go to sleep.

* * *

Next time on The Walking Dead: Fight the Dead...

* * *

''Macon is done, Pal, it`s finished.'' Kenny said.

* * *

''Is this all you got?!'' Lilly asked.

''I told you this town is tapped!'' Kenny shouted at Lilly.''Do you have any idea of what we had to do to get all that?'' Kenny asked.

* * *

''Clem asked me that can i teach her how to shoot.'' Lee said.

''So teach her.'' Carley said.

''You sure?'' Lee asked.

''Yes.'' Carley said.

* * *

''Bandits!'' Doug pointed at the Bandits.

Then Lee got out his gun and started shooting some Bandits.

* * *

''Jake, you think we`ll be ok?'' Clementine asked.

''I don`t know, Clem.'' Jake said.

* * *

''This is ridicules!'' Denease said.

''You shut your fucking mouth! I know you did it!'' Lilly said accusing Denease.

''I didn`t give those bandits stupid supplise!'' Denease said.

''Yeah right! If you won`t tell me you did it right now, i will KILL YOU!'' Lilly shouted.

Gutshot.

* * *

Long Road ahead.

* * *

**Sorry guys, there`s no Station wagon. I just thought of something better awaiting when we get to ''No time left''. You`ll see. And who can feel the romantic part getting closer. I`m feeling it. Anyway bye guys.**


	15. Chapter 15 Long road ahead

Later at the Motor inn.

Lee and Kenny went to the drug store to get food and meds. Ben`s taking watch, Lilly was laying on her bed thinking about her father, Denease was loading her riffle, Doug was building a fort with tooth picks, Carley was sleeping, and Katjaa was watching Duck coloring and Jake was standing behind the Rv playing with a bouncy ball. He was thinking about Clementine. Then Jake glanced at Clementine sitting on a chair squeezing a squishy ball. Then Jake think that it`s time that he make another move with her. So then he began to walk to her. But then he spotted Lee and Kenny returning from the drug store. Then Jake and Clem ran to Lee and said.

''Your back.'' Clementine said.

''How`d it go? What`d ya get?'' Jake asked.

''We got a lot of stuff. But the drug store has fallen. The town`s gotten worse, it`s full of walkers.'' Lee said.

''Oh, i guess we really do need to leave.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, we do. I`ll talk to you two later. Right now i need to have a talk with Lilly.'' Lee said.

The kids nodded, and left Lee, and then Lee approached to Lilly`s door with Kenny. Then Lee knocked on the door and Lilly came out.

''Looks like we got the kid on watch again.'' Kenny said glancing up at Ben on top of the Rv taking watch.

''What did you get?'' Lilly asked.

''A lot of stuff.'' Lee said.

Then Kenny gave Lilly the full backpack, and checked to see.

''Nice work, but not enough.'' Lilly said.

''You`ve gotta be fucking kidding me. Do you know what we had to go through to get this stuff? Sorry, Lilly, we need to leave.'' Kenny said.

''We don`t need to leave, Kenny.'' Lilly said.

''We haft to go eventually, Lilly.'' Lee said.

''We don`t need to go.'' Lilly said.

''You didn`t want to go, cause of your dad`s health. But he`s gone now.'' Kenny said harshly.

''Easy, Kenny.'' Lee said.

Then Denease,Carley,Doug, and Katjaa approaced them and said.'' At it again, are we?'' Carley asked.

''Can it, Carley.'' Kenny said.

''Don`t boss people around'' Lilly said.

''I`m sorry. But someone needs to make excectuize decisions for the group though. And i don`t think your capable anymore.'' Kenny told.

''It could be so much worse. When was the last time someone got bitten?'' Lee asked.

''Are you counting the ?'' Doug asked.

''No, Doug. I mean in this group. Anyway, where all going a little nuts, but we can`t tear each other apart.'' Lee said.

''What about the food situations? What about protection? What about when this place falls? Somebody`s gotta be thinking about this shit.'' Kenny said.

''How is this not working? We have everything we need.'' Lilly said.

''Cause of me and Lee, Lilly.'' Kenny said.

''Lee yes, but you, no.'' Lilly said.

''Why not me? I`m just trying to keep everyone safe.'' Kenny said.

''Everything that happens is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving. All i want is a weak of peace of not hearing it.'' Lilly said.

''Do you know how we got these supplies? We got lucky and let a girl get eaten out there.'' Kenny said.

''What?!'' Katjaa asked in shock.

''Some girl came screaming out of the ally, she had dead hanging all over her, she gave us enough time to get everything we could outta the drug store.'' Kenny said.

''And you just let her suffer like what? like bait? God what is happening?'' Lilly asked.

''You weren`t out there.'' Kenny said.

''You guys couldn`t try to save her?'' Carley asked.

''Don`t take that tone with him. It`s the first smart thing he`s done in a while.'' Kenny said.

''Glad to know you think being a killer is smart.'' Lilly said.

''I wish we could have done something. I feel like we could, but we need to look after our group ? This is about survival.'' Lee said.

''I agree. It was probably too late for her anyway.'' Denease said.

''Yeah, i agree to. We`ve been putting our lives on the line doing these damn runs into the city. You wouldn`t believe the shit we see.'' Kenny said.

''We all appreciate it, Ken.'' Katjaa said.

''Yeah, me to.'' Carley said.

''You should be thanking Lee for not shooting that girl.'' Kenny said.

''It`s not so easy for him.'' Lilly said.

Then Carley looked at Lilly with a suspicious look when she said it`s not easy for Lee.

''Look, macon and it`s people aren`t savable. It`s not a town full. It`s full of walkers. And the people who where left are dying and wondering out into the streets. It`s hell on earth and it`s coming this way and you know it.'' Kenny said.

''IT`S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!'' Lilly shouted.

''How do you know?'' Kenny asked.

''WHAT I KNOW?! I know your not above murder! I know somebody has been STEALING our supplies!'' Lilly told.

''What?'' Doug said.

''That`s right. STEALING. And i know the list of people i can trust here get smaller everyday. Now everybody get out!'' Lilly said.

Then everybody walked out of Lilly`s room.

''She`s right. It`s not getting easier.'' Lee said.

''Don`t worry, princess will get over it.'' Denease said.

''She`s railing everybody up, otherwise.'' Kenny said.

''You understand, Ken.'' Katjaa said.

''Yeah, but still, she`s right about one thing. None of this is getting any easier.'' Kenny said.

Then Kenny and Katjaa walked away.

''Looks like things are going to hell already.'' Denease said.

''You can say that again.'' Doug said.

Then Denease and Doug started walking away from Lee and Carley.

''So who do you think is stealing the supplies?'' Doug asked.

''I don`t know. It probably doesn`t even matter. I mean were leaving Kenny with the Rv, your coming to right?'' Denease asked.

''I agree. I think that it`s possible that the motor inn is gonna fall soon.'' Doug said.

''I think so to, and i like to talk, when you got a minute.'' Denease said.

Then Denease walked away from Doug, then Denease turned to Doug and smiled. Then Denease turned around and walked behind the Rv.

Lee and Carley.

''Looks like there starting to like each other.'' Carley said glancing at Denease and Doug.

''Yeah, well speaking of like. I think Clem and Jake are starting to like each other more and more eversense that kiss.'' Lee said.

''Yeah. Anyway, i think you did good today. And i find myself thinking that most days.'' Carley said.

''Thanks.'' Lee said.

''It`s probably worth following up on Lilly about what she said missing stolen supplies. With her wound up the way she is, i don`t wanna see her paranoid.'' Carley said.

''No question.'' Lee said.

''And i like to talk to you, when you got a minute.'' Carley said.

Lee nodded, and Carley walked off and up the stairs.

Jake and Clementine.

Clementine and Jake overheard about the argument over the supplies.

''Looks like things aren`t getting any easier.'' Clementine said.

''Ya think?'' Jake said.

''Jake, i just wish all of this would go away. But i guess where gonna haft to live with it.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, i guess we are.'' Jake said.

''Jake...uh...i...i want to talk to you. When...when you got a minute, ok?'' Clementine said.

Jake nodded, and Clementine smiled. Then Clem walked off and Jake smiled.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up next weekend. Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

Later Lee walked into Lilly`s room. Lee approached Lilly and said.'' Hey.'' Lilly looked up to Lee and said.'' I`m sorry.''

''You don`t need to apologize.'' Lee said.

''Did you come in here to give me hell, or to coddle me?'' Lilly asked.

''I wanted to follow up on what you said on stole supplies.'' Lee said.

''Do you know what`s going on?'' Lilly asked.

''No.'' Lee said.

''And you came in here to confess?'' Lilly asked.

''I`m not stealing shit, i just wanna help.'' Lee said.

''Fine. There`s a traitor, out there, one of us. He or she or they have been taking things from us.'' Lilly said.

''So what you got?'' Lee asked.

''Unforchanatly, i don`t have shit. I just know.'' Lilly said.

''Lilly.'' Lee groaned.

''The count`s off and it`s the good stuff we`ve been getting for the past few days and months. Antibiotics,Oxy, fuck, anything with opium in it.'' Lilly said.

''I see the count. And it`s fine.'' Lee said.

''I keep my own. That one`s getting messed with.'' Lilly said pointing at the organized supplies.'' I`m a fucking mess right now, but i`m not stupid. I know what happens when i start a witch hunt.'' Lilly said.

''So you want me to start one?'' Lee asked.

''I want you to poke around.'' Lilly said.

Then Lee looked down and shook his head. Then he looked up at Lilly and said.'' What`s there to go on?'' Lee asked.

Then Lilly looked down and grabbed a broken flashlight from under her bed and reviled it to Lee and gave it to him.''I found this tossed into the garbage.'' Lilly said.

''Hm.'' Lee mumbled.

''We don`t toss out equipment. We fix it. You`d only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using it when you shouldn`t.''Lilly said.

''Fine, i`ll poke around a little bit.'' Lee said.

''Thank you. And if you don`t find anything. I`m just gonna assume it`s you.'' Lilly said.

Then Lee nodded, and got up and walked out of the room. Then he herd Duck`s voice.

''A mystery.'' Duck said.

Lee turned and saw Duck.

''Jesus, Duck.'' Lee said.

''I`m sorry. I herd you were guys talking.'' Duck said.

''You need to un hear all of that. It`s not of your business.'' Lee said walking away from Duck. Then Duck caught up to Lee and asked.'' Can i help?''

''What did i just say?'' Lee asked glaring at the ten year old boy.

''Your the greatest detective, and i can be Dick Grayson! Your ward!'' Duck said.

Then Lee didn`t respond, he just glared.

''That`s, Robin.'' Duck said.

''I know who he is.'' Lee said with a irritated tone.

Then Lee closed his eyes and shook his head. At first he thought it was crazy letting Duck help, but then to think. Maybe Duck will be help.

''Ok, your Robin.'' Lee said.

''Yes! What do i do?'' Duck asked.

''I don`t know, go look around. Let me know if you find anything weird.'' Lee said.

''I`m on the case.'' Duck said as he ran off.

Then Lee shook his head and then glanced at the flashlight. Then he looked up and glanced at Carley. He did remember that she wanted to talk to him about something. So then Lee walked up the stairs where Carley was. Then Carley saw Lee approaching her.

''Talked to Lilly yet?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, she thinks supplies have been walking away.'' Lee joked

''Really?'' Carley asked.

''There`s some broken equipment too. I`ll look into it.'' Lee said.

''Thanks for doing that.'' Carley said. Then Carley smiled at Lee and said.'' What i wanted to say was, i`ve been thinking a lot, about you.'' Carley said.

''I think about you to.'' Lee said.

Then Carley smiled at Lee again and she started to blush.

''Our group is small.'' Carley said.

''Your small.'' Lee said.

Then Carley rolled her eyes and smiled. Then her smiled faded away and looked at Lee.'' Your a convicted killer.''

''Carley! Jesus!'' Lee said.

''And i think people should know. Not because they deserve to and not because your a bad man. I think the opposite of those two things. Look, people need to know because we`re hanging by a thread here and i can`t see Lilly talk about you without thinking it`s the next thing she`s going to say. You don`t haft to tell everyone, but think about who you trust and take the opportunity while you have it.'' Carley said.

''Your probably right.'' Lee said.

''Of course i`m probably right. People might be pissed. And telling them might cause some trouble, but it might be a far cry from what will happen if they won`t hear it from you.'' Carley said.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''So you`ll do it then?'' Carley asked.

''I`ll let people know. You`ve told me right, Carley.'' Lee said.

''Good, i think it`s for the best.'' Carley said. Then Carley smiled, then she leaned to Lee, and kissed him on the cheek. Then he whispered in his ear and said.'' Don`t call me small.'' She said as she got off of Lee and smiled. Then Lee started to blush, and cleared his throat.'' Now is there anything else you wanna talk to me about?'' Carley asked.

''Do you know anything about this broken flashlight?'' Lee asked showing Carley to flashlight.

''It`s broken.'' Carley said.

''I know it`s broken.'' Lee said.

''And the batteries might be in backwards.'' Carley said.

''Haha, very funny.'' Lee said rolling his eyes.'' Anyway, it uses just one.'' Lee said.

''Everything should. What was the question?'' Carley asked.

''Did you break the flashlight?'' Lee asked.

''No.'' Carley answered.

''Ok then.'' Lee said.

''Anyway, i`m gonna go look into this thing.'' Lee said.

''Good idea.'' Carley said.

Then Lee walked back downstairs.

-Jake and Clementine-

Jake was in his room thinking about Clementine. Then he looked out, and saw Clementine standing behind the Rv. Then Jake closed his eyes and he said to hiself.'' You got this, it`s time to make this next move.''

Then Jake walked out of his room, and approached Clementine. Then Clementine saw him and smiled.

''It`s about time you came out and talk.'' Clementine said.

''What did you wanted to talk to me about?'' Jake asked.

''About...about ''us''.'' Clementine said.

''What about ''us''?'' Jake asked.

''Well, we`ve been hanging out for quite a while. For at least three months. And then you gave me a kiss on the cheek, and when you did that i felt something. It felt tingly.'' Clementine said.

''So what are you saying?'' Jake asked.

''I`m saying that maybe we should take things a little bit further. Just kiss me on the lips and see what happens.'' Clementine said.

Then they both looked each other in the eye, and then they closed them and puckered there lips and then there faces started to move and they both kissed on the lips. This kiss was really something. It felt like it had spark in it; it was hard but soft, it was a little warm, and it felt wet to. Then they released the kissed and then they both started to blush.

''Well?'' Clementine said

Jake can`t run away from this now. He always wanted this so he said.'' That was, awesome. I...i actually felt something.'' Jake said.

''Then maybe we should be together.'' Clementine said.

''Then maybe i should start calling you, babe.'' Jake said.

Then Clementine started to giggled.'' And i guess i should started calling you, honey.'' Clementine said.

''Hahahaha. Yeah.'' Jake said.

''So. Do you think that we should start telling people about us?'' Clementine asked.

''I think so. I mean where probably gonna be kissing all over our faces in front of them anyway.'' Jake said.

''Yeah.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee approached Clem and Jake.

''Hi, kids.'' Lee greeted.

''Hey, Lee.'' Clementine greeted back.

''Hi, Lee.'' Jake Greeted back as well.

''Did you two know anything about this broken flashlight?'' Lee asked revealing the flashlight to Lee and Jake.

''No, Clem have you?'' Jake asked.

''No clue.'' Clementine said.

''Ok then.'' Lee said.

''But did, Duck say we did?'' Clementine asked.

''No, why did you ask that?'' Lee asked.

''Cause he`s always blaming us for stuff.'' Jake said.

''Like what?'' Lee asked.

''Placing a bug under his pillow.'' Clementine said.

''Did you two do it?'' Lee asked.

''Yes.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, that was funny.'' Jake said.

''Ok then. And uh, i want to tell you two something.'' Lee said.

''What is it?'' Clementine asked.

''The day we met i was in a car accident.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, we remember, your leg was fucked.'' Jake said.

''I really wish you stop saying those curse words. But i can`t stop you. Anyway the car i was in a police car, and i was on my way to jail for committing a crime.'' Lee said.

''Whoa!'' Clementine said shocked.

''What were you in for?'' Jake asked.

''I murdered a guy. He and my wife did some stuff. Some how can i put this? She cheated on me with him.'' Lee said.

''Oh. Bye you asked how can you put it. Do you mean sex?'' Jake asked.

Then Lee`s eyes winded up, he never knew that Jake knew sex.

''Sex. How did you know that?'' Lee asked.

''I had puberty early, and i saw a bunch of posters of haft naked women in my brother`s room, and my dad told me about sex.'' Jake said.

''Oh, ok then. Anyway, yeah, that`s what he did, and that`s why i killed him.'' Lee said.

''Oh.''

''So if you don`t want to be around me, or yell at me that`s fine. Go ahead.'' Lee said.

Then Clementine smiled and hugged Lee.

''Lee, you think that matters to us?'' Clementine asked.

''What?'' Lee asked.

''We don`t think your a bad guy. You`ve been taking care of us. Making sure where fed, making sure where safe and stuff. You know.'' Jake said.

''You`ve been like a dad to us, Lee. And where not pissed about you being a killer.'' Clementine said.

''And i bet that bastard deserved it anyway.'' Jake said.

Lee smiled and said.'' I love you, kids.'' Lee said.

''We love you to, Lee.'' Clementine and Jake said.

Then Clem and Lee released the hug and smiled.

''Thanks, kids, for understanding.'' Lee said.

''No prob, Lee. We will always understand.'' Clementine said.

''And uh, Lee, we got something to tell you.'' Jake said.

''What is it?'' Lee asked.

''Me and Clem.'' Jake began, then Clem and Jake started holding hands and started to blush.''Where together.'' Jake said.

Lee`s eyes winded up in shock. He was shocked, but glad to hear that there together.

''That`s great. But you two do know what love is right?'' Lee asked.

''Of course we do Lee, i do know all that love mubojumbo stuff.'' Jake said.

''Yeah, i`ve watch love movies eversense i was a kids and read love books, i`m sure i do know what love is.'' Clementine said.

''Ok then. I`m glad you told me, i`m happy for you two. I`ll talk to you later.'' Lee said as he got up and walked away. Then Lee approached Kenny and Katjaa.

''Hey you two.'' Lee greeted.

''Hey, Lee. Just having a little spat.'' Kenny said.

''We all carry guns now, and i don`t like it.'' Katjaa said.

''It`s the way it`s gotta be.'' Kenny scowled.

''Yes, but i`m not use to them being around. I`m sorry, how are you, Lee?'' Katjaa asked.

''I wanna tell you guys something.'' Lee said.

''Ok, go ahead.'' Kenny said.

''Before all this. I was on my way to prison for committing a crime.'' Lee said.

Then both of there eyes winded up in shock.

''What?!'' Katjaa said.

''For real man?!'' Kenny asked.

''For real.'' Lee said.

''Oh my goodness.'' Katjaa said.

''It..it wasn`t for touching kids, was it?'' Kenny asked.

''Ken!'' Katjaa scowled

''No man, come on man.'' Lee said.

''What?! i gotta ask.'' Kenny said.

''No! I..i killed a guy in a fight.'' Lee said.

''Why?'' Katjaa asked.

''He slept with my wife, and i got angry, and i killed him. He was the state senator.'' Lee explained.

''Shit.'' Kenny said.

''So. Your pissed?'' Lee asked.

''Lee, look, you don`t seem like your a bad guy. You`ve been taking care of Clem and Jake and even my boy, Duck. And plus everything has already gone to shit. It doesn`t matter.'' Kenny said.

''Yes, i agree, you don`t seem you are a bad man to me.'' Katjaa said.

''Thanks you guys.'' Lee said.

''No prob.'' Kenny said.

''And one more question.'' Lee said.

''What is it?'' Kenny asked.

''Do any of you know about this broken flashlight?'' Lee asked showing the flashlight to the married couple.

''Fuck. We don`t have many of those.'' Kenny said.

''I saw some broken glass over there. I meant to clean it up so the kids won`t hurt thereselves on it. I forgot though.'' Katjaa said.

''Thanks.'' Lee said as he walked away and approached the Rv, and looked up at Ben.

''Hey, Ben.'' Lee said.

''Yeah?'' Ben asked.

''Can i tell you something?'' Lee asked.

''Sure, is it about my watch, i`m trying my best.'' Ben said.

''Your doing fine. I was on my way to prison before all this.'' Lee said.

Ben`s eyes winded up in shock.

''Whoa! seriously?!'' Ben asked.

''Yes.'' Lee said.

''Whoa. What where you in for?'' Ben asked.

''It`s not important right now.'' Lee said.

''Oh, well ok.'' Ben said.

''Your a part of this group now, and i think that your trustworthy.'' Lee said.

''Oh, well, thanks for trusting me man.'' Ben said.

Lee smiled, he was happy to tell everyone his secrect. Then Lee approached Doug and said.'' Hey, Doug.'' Lee said.

''Hey.'' Doug said.

''I need to tell you something.'' Lee said.

''Ok, go for it.'' Doug said.

''I was on my way to prison, before all of this.'' Lee said.

Doug`s eyes winded up.'' Seruously!'' Doug asked.

''Serioulsy.'' Lee said.

''Whoa, what where you in for?'' Doug asked.

''It`s not important right now. I just wanted to tell you, cause i trust you and your a part of this group now.'' Lee said.

''Oh, well, thanks for trusting me, Lee.'' Doug said.

Lee smiled and nodded, then he approached Denease and said.'' Hey, Denease.'' Lee greeted.

''What`s up?'' Denease said.

''I need to tell you something.'' Lee said.

''Ok, go for it.'' Denease said.

''I was sent to prison before everything went to shit.'' Lee said.

''And?'' Denease asked.

''And? you mean your not surprised?'' Lee asked.

''I am a little, but it doesn`t matter to me. You seem like your a great guy, and that prison thing is a lifetime ago, everything is already shit, it doesn`t matter now.'' Denease said.

''Thanks, Denease.'' Lee said.

''No prob.'' Denease said.

Then Lee walked away and walked upstairs to where Carley was standing.

''Yeah?'' Carley asked.

''I told everyone except Lilly and Duck.'' Lee said.

''Well? Carley asked.

''It went well. Nobody wasn`t pissed at me.'' Lee said.

''Good, so why didn`t you tell, Lilly?'' Carley asked.

''She`s a going through some stuff already, and i don`t want to make it worse.'' Lee said.

''True. Anyway, how`s the case?'' Carley asked.

''I feel like i`m almost to it. I found a 'X' drew on the wall with pink chalk.'' Lee said.

''That`s strange.'' Carley said.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''Well. Ok then, good luck on the search.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, ok.'' Lee said.

Then Carley smiled and placed her lips on Lee`s. Then Lee`s eyes winded up in shock. Then Lee kissed Carley back. Then Clementine and Jake looked up and smiled.

''Well, well.'' Jake said with a smirk.

''Aw, i wish i had a camara.'' Clementine said.

Then Carley released the kiss and they both started to blush.

''Sorry.'' Carley said apologizing.

''For what?'' Lee asked.

They didn`t say anything. It was completely silenced until Lee broke it.

''I...should go solve the mystery now.'' Lee said.

''Good idea.'' Carley said.

Then Lee walked back downstairs and went back to solving the case of the stolen supplies.

Doug and Denease.

Doug approached Denease. Denease looked at Doug with a smirk and said.'' I was wondering when you`d show up.'' She said.

''You wanted to talk to me about something?'' Doug asked.

''Just, for the past few weeks, i gotten to know this group a lot, even you.'' Denease said.

''Well that`s good.'' Doug said.

Then Denease approached Doug and said.'' Remember i said that you`d make a better leader last week?'' Denease asked.

''Yeah, i remember.'' Doug said.

''Well, uh...i...i don`t know why i said that. It`s just when i saw..met..you, i felt something. I felt something in my heart. I mean that, i know our behavior aren`t alike, but we do like things like technology and other stuff.'' Denease said.

''True. And i felt something to when we first met.'' Doug said.

''And that`s why i want to do this.'' Denease said as she kissed him on the lips, Doug started to blush. Then Denease released the kiss and smiled.'' Well?'' Denease asked.

''It was...great, Denease. Glad we had the time to share our feelings with each other and stuff.'' Doug said.

''Yeah.'' Denease said.

''And can you oh. Teach me how to use a gun sometime?'' Doug asked.

Then Denease smiled and said.'' Sure.''

Then they herd a voice

''YOU DON`T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!'' 1# A male`s voice shouted.

''What the-

''Bandits, get down.'' Denease said as they both took cover behind the Rv.'' Stay here.'' Denease said as she got out her riffle and climed up on the Rv. Then Denease got up on the Rv and saw the bandits keeping everyone hostage except Lee and Lilly. Then Denease aimed at the bandit leader with her riffle until she herd Lee`s voice.

''Hey! stop!'' Lee said.

''Who the fuck are you?!'' The bandit leader asked aiming the gun at Lee`s head.

''None of your damn buisness. Why the fuck are you here?! What do you want from us?!'' Lee asked.

''We want our damn supplies from someone in your group. One of them made a promise to us!'' The bandit leader said.

''Well what does it take to reach another deal or something?!'' Lee asked.

''Fuck no, shithead! we don`t do second deals!'' The bandit leader said.

''That`s right!'' 2# Bandit said.

''Just a little further, don`t move, you son of a bitch.'' Denease said as she pointed her gun at the bandit leader`s head, but then he was already shot in the head, and he was dead. Then everybody started running to saftey and Carley shot two bandits, and Lee shot one in the ass while he was trying to escape. Then Denease looked up to see who shot the bandit, and saw Lilly with her riffle. Then more bandits started to come out of the woods, and started shooting, and the others took cover while Denease and Lilly was shooting. Then Kenny came out with a riffle.

''We gotta get outta here!'' Kenny said.

''No shit!'' Lee said.

''Get those basturds, cover our people and get them in the Rv! And Doug, come help me'' Kenny said as he gave Lee the riffle and him and Doug went into the Rv. Then Lee saw Carley and Ben taking cover. He started shooting some bandit heads. Then more came out and started shooting, then Lee started shooting the bandits that was shooting.

''Come on, in the Rv! hurry!'' Lee said.

Then Carley and Ben ran to Rv, and Carley and Ben quickly got inside, and Carley came back out with gun, and saw Katjaa,Clementine,Jake, and Duck covered behind a table. Then Carley started shooting some bandit in the heads so Katjaa,Duck,Clem and Jake could pass through. Then Jake looked down and saw a gun. Jake grabbed the gun, and aimed at one of the bandits and shot him in the head. Then Clementine pulled Jake down and glared.

''Stay down! Your gonna get your head blown off!'' She said.

''We haft to do something!'' Jake said.

''Let, Lee,Carley,Denease, and Lilly handle it!'' Clementine told.

Then they herd Carley`s voice.

''Guys! Come on!'' Carley said.

Then Clementine and Jake made it to the Rv. But then Jake stood right by Carley. Then Katjaa and Duck was about to go, but then a walker appeared and grabbed Katjaa and pushed her and Duck down, and tried to bite her. Then Carley aimed her gun at the walker that was attacking Katjaa and Duck. But then the walker was already shot in the head, and was dead. Carley turned to Jake and saw him aiming the gun.

''Good job, Jake.'' Carley said.

Then Jake looked at the gun and said.'' It wasn`t me!'' He said. Then he turned and saw Clementine aiming her gun.

''CLEM!?'' Jake said.

''Yeah, that was me.'' Clementine said.

''Nice going, babe.'' Jake praised.

''Thanks, but come up with a better nickname, sweet.'' Clementine said as she and Jake got in the Rv. Then Katjaa and Duck made there way to the Rv.

''You two ok?!'' Carley asked.

''Where, where fine!'' Katjaa said as her and Duck quickly passed Carley.

''Lilly! Denease! Get in the Rv!'' Lee shouted.

''Screw em' let them stay!'' Kenny shouted from inside the Rv.

Then walkers started coming in and they all started shooting numerous walkers. Then they herd the engine starting. That means the Rv`s working. Then Carley quickly ran inside, and Denease climbed down, and ran inside.'' Lilly, last chance, get down here!'' Lee said as he ran inside.

Then Lilly glanced at the raid, and she wanted to stay and fight, but there was too manny bandits and walkers, she was gonna run out of bullets. So then she made the decision and she decided to get down and get in the Rv. Then Kenny started driving away, and they all made it out of the motor inn.

''Kat, Duck! You ok?!'' Kenny asked.

''Where fine! Where fine!'' Katjaa said.

''Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit!'' Ben said.

Then Ben glanced at Lilly and said.'' I`m sorry!''

''Everything`s fine.'' Carley said.

''Everything`s not fine. We need to figure out how this happened. We just lost everything.'' Lilly said.

''Hey, where still alive, aren`t we?'' Jake asked.

''We barely got out of there alive.'' Lilly said.

''Yeah, but we survived.'' Clementine said agreeing with Jake.

''That`s not the point. Somebody in here caused it to happen. They didn`t get there last package so they attacked us.'' Lilly said.

''Ok, Lilly calm down. Your not making this easier after what we just went through.'' Carley said.

''Oh really then? Then what about this?'' Lilly asked giving Carley a bag. Carley opened it and saw meds.'' Lee found the bag hidden outside the wall.'' Lilly said.

''It`s true.'' Lee said.

''So, Denease. Is there something you want to say?'' Lilly asked glaring at Denease.

''Fuck you, i didn`t do anything.'' Denease said.

''We`ll haft to get it out of you then.'' Lilly said.

''Fuck off.'' Denease said.

''You are in no position to make demands.'' Lilly said.

''Neither are you.'' Denease said.

''Come on, Lilly. Denease is trustworthy, she`s been helping us.'' Doug said.

''Thank you, Doug.'' Denease said.

''Your girlfriend can fight her own battles. Unless there`s something going on here that implicates you both.'' Lilly said.

''Don`t be ridiculous. You know what? I bet this is revenge for kicking your ass last week.'' Denease said.

''No, this isn`t, this is about protecting my group from YOU!'' Lilly said pointing at Denease.

''Ok, princess. You wanna second round of ass kicking? you got one.'' Denease said.

''Denease.'' Doug started but then her a loud thump.

''What the-''

What`s going on up there?'' Lilly asked.

''Shit. I hit something, we gotta stop.'' Kenny said.

''Fine. Well looks like once we get outside, we can end this.'' Lilly said.

''Good.'' Denease said.

Then Kenny pulled over.

''Kenny. Is it safe?'' Lee asked.

''Should be.'' Kenny said.

''Everybody out.'' Lilly ordered.

''Lilly, don`t.'' Lee begged

''Out!'' Lilly ordered.

Then they all walked out of the Rv except Duck and Katjaa, then Kenny checked under the Rv and saw a walker underneath.

''Dammit, i hate walkers. Alright, everyone keep your eyes peeled.'' Kenny said.

Then Lilly glared at Denease.

''Tell me, i know you did it.'' Lilly said.

''No. I didn`t do shit. How do you even know i did it?'' Denease asked.

''I`ll tell ya why, smartass. It`s because the runs for supplies; you always want to go alone.'' Lilly said.

''So? I just wanna be alone. You don`t know what i`ve been through.'' Denease said.

''And you never talk about your family. Tell me. Is your family bandits? Assholes?'' Lilly asked.

''Fuck you! My parents aren`t bandits, there catholic, and there dead.'' Denease said.

''Keep telling me that. But i still think it`s a lie.'' Lilly said.

''There`s noway it was Denease. It was probably somebody else. It coulda been somebody sneaking into our camp.'' Doug said.

''That`s full of shit. That`s what you think?'' Lilly asked.

''Yes.'' Doug said.

''Ok, fine then. Anyone else?'' Lilly asked.

''It coulda.'' Lee said.

''I agree.'' Carley said.

''Y...yeah.'' Ben said.

''Ok, fine then. Kenny?!'' Lilly asked.

''I don`t know! Fuck...just stop...would ya?'' Kenny asked.

''Well you vote counts for you and Katjaa.'' Lilly said.

''Look. I said i wasn`t stealing anything. Damn. And don`t you EVER talk about my family.'' Denease threatened.

''Or what?'' Lilly scoffed.

''Or i`ll talk about your piece of shit, father.'' Denease said.

''Don`t you dare. If my dad was here he would kill you.'' Lilly said.

''There it is. You miss papa. Wah,wah.'' Denease said.

Then Kenny pulled the walker out from under the Rv.'' There i got it.'' Kenny said.

''Don`t you dare!'' Lilly said.

''See? You think your some tough bitch ,don`t you? Like nothing can hurt you. But your just a scared little girl who needs her daddy, but he`s gone. Boo-hoo. Get the fuck over it, princess. Everybody`s daddy`s are dead, you`ll just haft to deal with it like the rest of us. How about you start being more like the others instead of crying in your room feeling sorry for yourself. And i`m glad your dad is dead, he`s nothing but a walking shitbag, and will slow us all down trying to get to safety. So stick that up in your ass.'' Denease said.

Everyone was shocked about what Denease just said. Lilly was BEYOND angry at Denease. Then Kenny stomped on the walker`s head which caught everyone`s attention while Lilly got out her gun.

''Now what the fucks the problem here?'' Kenny asked.

Then Lilly hold her gun up and pointed it at Denease`s head. Then when Doug saw what was about to happen. He quickly pulls Denease`s arm, and Lilly moved her gun to where Doug was pulling her, and then she pulled the trigger and a bullet flew out of the gun, and shot Doug in the ear, and Doug was on the ground with everyone looking down shocked of what just happened even Lilly. Then Lee glared at Lilly furiously, and then quickly grabs Lilly and slams her on the Rv.

''Drop it!'' Lee demanded.

Then Lilly looked at the gun, and then drops it.

''Doug! Oh my God!'' Denease said kneeling down to her boyfriend.

''Holy fuck!'' Kenny said.

''Shit!'' Carley said.

''Kenny! What`s happening?!'' Katjaa asked.

''Keep, Duck away from the windows!'' Kenny said as he walked over to Lee which was still restraining Lilly.

''Get in! Where leaving this crazy bitch!'' Kenny shouted.

''No, let me kill her!'' Denease said.

''I didn`t mean to, it wasn`t suppose to be him.'' Lilly said whimpering.

''He`s still breathing!'' Carley said.

''The bullet probably didn`t reach his brain yet.'' Denease said.

''Wait. What are we gonna do with her?'' Ben asked.

''Leave her for the walkers.'' Kenny said.

''Your..your not coming with us.'' Lee said releasing Lilly and taking her gun.

''I`ll die out here.'' Lilly said.

''I don`t give a damn.'' Lee said.

''Your a murder, Lilly, we can`t have you with us.'' Kenny told.

''I`m a murderer?! You had Lee with you this hole time!'' Lilly said pointing at Lee and talking about Lee`s past as a convicted killer.

''And i don`t care what he did before!'' Kenny told.

''Y..you know?'' Lilly asked.

''Yeah, he told me, and i don`t give a shit. If we keep you with us...how long until you get me?'' Kenny asked.

''I was trying to protect all of us! I don`t have anything left.'' Lilly said.

''Kenny, help me get, Doug in the Rv.'' Denease said holding Doug`s back. Then Kenny ran to Denease, and grabbed his legs, and helped Denease hold him up, and carry him back in the Rv.

Then Lee,Carley,Ben,Jake and Clementine took one last glare at Lilly, and then walked back into the Rv, and then driving away leaving Lilly on the side of the road. Lee watch Lilly running into the woods. Then he saw Carley helping Denease bandaging Doug`s right ear.

''How is he?'' Lee asked.

''He`s fine, but we won`t be able to hear out of his right ear again.'' Carley said.

Lee nodded and then looked down sadly until he herd Katjaa`s voice.

''Lee. A word please?'' Katjaa asked.

Then Lee approached up to up to where Katjaa was sitting, and then asked.'' What`s up?'' Then he saw Duck not looking good.'' Is Duck feeling ok?'' Lee asked.

Then Katjaa and Kenny looked at each other with a sad face. Then Katjaa lifted up Duck`s shirt, and saw a walker bite on the side of his stomach.

''What the fuck?!'' Lee said.

''Happened during the raid.'' Kenny said.

''What`s the plan? We never had a bite victim in the group before?'' Lee asked.

''I`m going to keep an eye on him and see what i can do, from a medical prospective.'' Katjaa said.

''We keep the same plan unless something changes. North.'' Kenny said.

''Guys...Lee started but was interrupted by Katjaa.

''What else is there to do?! We thought you should know.'' Katjaa said.

Then Kenny glanced at Lee with a sad face and said.'' Important to stay honest withe each other.'' Kenny said as his eyes where back on the road.

''Anyway, if you can tell the others, we would appreciate it.'' Katjaa said.

Lee nodded, and then sat on the couch by Clem and Jake.

''Lee? what`s wrong?'' Clementine asked.

''Duck.'' Lee said.

''What about Duck?'' Jake asked.

''He`s bitten.'' Lee said.

''What!'' Both asked in shock.

''He got bit by a walker trying to escape the motel.'' Lee said.

Then the two children looked down sad.

''Oh my God. I can`t believe this.'' Jake said.

''Everything is just...oh god.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee looked at the two with a sad face. Then he looked at them with a smile.

''I`m glad i have both of you.'' Lee said.

''Us to.'' Clementine said smiling at Lee.'' When i saw you two being attacked by mom and dad attacking, i thought about letting them eat you guys.'' Clementine said.

''Really?'' Jake asked.

''Why?'' Lee asked chuckling.

''Incase you two were up to no good. Anyway there was this one guy, he was a dumbass. He was yelling and trying to get into my house and take the tv, and then he tried to break the glass door with a rock.'' Clementine said.

''The door was open.'' Lee said.

''Like i said, he was a dumbass. Anyway, i threw a rock at him, and the rock hit his head, and then some walkers came and started eating him.'' Clementine explained.

''He really was a dumbass.'' Jake said.

''Let`s get some sleep.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, i`m tired.'' Clementine said.

''Diddo.'' Jake said.

Then Lee rapped his arm around the two children, and Jake rapped his arm around Clem and the three started sleeping.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Long one to. Anyway, sorry Lilly fans, don`t worry [Spoiler, you`ll see Lilly again] Anyway, yeah there`s three different couples. I hope you liked this, and good bye. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Guys, here`s the chapter. And warning, two characters from a different video game is in the chapter and the rest of the story, so enjoy. And i don`t own The walking dead.**

* * *

Lee woke up, and then he saw sees hisself back in macon. Lee gets up and look around.

''Clementine! Jake! Carley! Where are you!'' Lee asked.

Then Lee starts walking around and looking around. Then he hear`s a voice.

''L...Lee.'' A voice said.

Lee stops and looks down, and sees his brother, B Everrt, crushed under a lamppost.

''B!'' Lee said.

''Why, Lee? Why didn`t you save me?'' B asked.

''I`m sorry, B! I wish i stuck around.'' Lee said.

''Well you didn`t. You...you killed me, you killed mom and dad, if you where here, we wouldn`t be dead.'' B said.

''I`m sorry.'' Lee said.

''You couldn`t even save your friends.'' B said.

''I tried, B, you know i did.'' Lee said.

''You can`t even protect those children either.'' B said.

''B, stop, this isn`t you.'' Lee said.

''BECAUSE I`M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I hate you Lee, i always have.'' B said as he disappeared. Then Lee hear`s two voices.'' LEE!''

Lee turns and sees his parents standing.

''MOM! DAD!'' Lee cried out as he ran to them. But then Walkers appeared and started eating them and hearing there screams.

''NO! This isn`t happening!'' Lee said.

Then Lee hear`s heavy breathing and moaning. Then Lee turns and sees his ex-wife having sex with the senator.'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Lee cried out.

Then they disappeared and then ground starts to crack upon Lee, and then leaves a big hole as Lee falls down. Then Lee landed on the ground, and then gets up, and hear`s moaning, then he sees Clementine,Jake,Carley,Kenny,Duck,Doug, Ben, and Katjaa as walkers.

''NO, this isn`t happening!'' Lee said.

Then the walkers starts to approached Lee, then Lee was about to run, but then sees his legs in the ground.''Hey!'' Lee said. Then Lee looks up at the walkers and they got closer, then the walkers grabbed Lee and was about to bite him.'' NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!'' Lee shouted. Then there was a bright flash, and Lee opens his eyes and sees that he`s back inside the Rv. Then he turns to his left side and sees Jake and Clementine still wrapped around his arm and sleeping. Then he turns to the right and sees, Carley! sleeping on his right side.

''Carley?'' Lee whispered.

Looks like Carley really do likes Lee. Then Lee hear`s Kenny`s voice.

''Got something up ahead.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee nods, and shakes the three up.

''Hey, wake up.'' Lee said.

They open there eyes and see Lee up.

''Lee?'' Clementine said.

''I`m here, how`d you sleep?'' Lee asked.

''Fine.'' Jake said.

''I slept fine to.'' Clementine said.

Then they turned to Doug and Denease and sees them sleeping in the back together, and Ben laying his head down.

''Lee?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah, honey?'' Lee asked.

''Are Doug and Denease, together?'' Clementine asked.

''What do you mean by that, sweet pea?'' Lee asked.

''I mean that, are they in love?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah, i think so sweet pea, why do you ask that?'' Lee asked.

''Because i saw them together last night, and Doug saving Denease from the gunshot.'' Clementine said.

''Oh, well that make sense, Clementine, kinda.'' Lee said.

'' Lee, get up here.'' Kenny said.

''Ok, i will.'' Lee said.

Then Lee turns to Carley and saw her still sleeping on his lap when he shook her, man she`s a heavy sleeper. Anyway he shakes her again awake and says her name.'' Carley.'' Lee said.'' Carley wakes up, and saw that she was on Lee`s chest, then she quickly moves away from Lee and asks.'' What happened?'' Carley asked in a awkward tone.

''You where sleeping on my chest.'' Lee said with a smirk.

''Oh my god, i`m so sorry. I feel embraced.'' Carley said with a blush on her cheeks.

Then Lee gets up and said.'' It`s nothing to be embraced about, Carley.'' Lee said touching Carley`s face. Then the Rv stops and which shook the group a little, then Lee walked up to the upper seat and sees a tree tipped over on the ground. Then Kenny starts getting angry and says.'' FUCK! I HATE THIS...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Kenny screamed as he punched the wheel as the Rv started hawnking. Then Denease came up and took his hand off the Rv.'' Will you stop, your gonna attract walkers!'' Denease said.

''Get your fucking hands off me!'' Kenny said as he pushed her and shoved Denease as he walked out of the Rv.'' Asshole.'' Denease said.

Then Lee walked up to Katjaa and Duck, and he saw that he was turning a little grey.

''How`s, Duck?'' Lee asked.

''Not so good. Why...why is this happening to us?'' Katjaa asked as she started to sob.'' We where living a normal life, until the walkers came. Everything is destroyed.'' Katjaa said looking down at his son.

''I know, Katjaa, it hurts me to, but we gotta live with it.'' Lee said.

Katjaa didn`t respond, she just shook her head.

Then Carley and Denease walked up and asked.'' Is, Duck ok?'' Carley asked.

''Duck is bitten.'' Lee said.

Both of there eyes winded up in horror.

''Seriously?'' Denease asked.

''Yes, he got bitten during the raid back at the motor inn.'' Lee explained

''Oh god. This is bad. Poor kid.'' Denease said looking down at the boy. Then Denease gave Duck a sad face, but then she glared and shook her head and closed her eyes as she went back with Doug.

''What`s her problem?'' Jake asked.

''I don`t know, anyway, all of us better get outside with Kenny before he does something stupid.'' Carley said.

''I agree.'' Lee said as he turned to Katjaa worriedly.'' Katjaa, you coming?'' Lee asked.

''Me and Duck will stay inside, you go ahead.'' Katjaa said.

Lee nodded and him,Carley,Jake and Clementine walked outside.

''Lee?'' Clementine said.

''Hm?'' Lee asked.

''Have you thought about me shooting with a gun yet?'' Clementine asked.

''Um, i`m still thinking, sweet pea. Carley told me about you shooting the walker back at the motor inn, so maybe i will teach you.'' Lee said.

''Thanks. And speaking of Duck and Katjaa.'' Clementine started turning back to the Rv.'' It`s my fault.'' Clementine said.

''What?'' Lee asked.

''It`s my fault, if i had shot the walker in time, maybe Duck wouldn`t have got bitten.'' Clementine said.

''Clementine, honey. Don`t blame yourself, you did all ya could.'' Lee said.

Then Lee turns to Kenny, and sees that he`s sitting on a log with a gun in his hand.

''I`m gonna go talk to him.'' Lee said walking towards Kenny.

Then Lee made his way to Kenny and greeted.'' Hey, Kenny.''

Then Kenny looked up with a glare on his face.

''Why can`t you leave me alone? Can`t you see that my son is dying and no shit to do about it?'' Kenny asked.

''Kenny. I`m sorry about, Duck.'' Lee said.

''Sorry huh? Well that`s nice of ya, seeing that this was your little girl`s fault in the first place.'' Kenny said talking about Clementine.

Then Lee glared at Kenny and said.'' Now hold on a damn minute. This isn`t Clem`s fault.'' Lee said.

''Your right, it was your girlfriend`s fault.'' Kenny said talking about Carley.

''It ain`t her fault either. Don`t pin this on Clem, Carley, or even Jake.'' Lee said.

''Your right, it ain`t her fault either, it`s yours.'' Kenny said getting up.

''Kenny, don`t...''

''Don`t what?! My son is dying because of you! Where were you, Lee? Where were you when my wife and son was attacked huh?'' Kenny asked.

''I was dealing with bandits, i trusted Carley to handle it.'' Lee said.

''So now it`s back to Carley?!'' Kenny asked.

''KENNY! YOU KNOW WHAT! WE`VE ALL LOST FAMILIES, NOT JUST YOU! SO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!'' Lee shouted.

Then Kenny got angry and then punched Lee, then Kenny punched back, and then Lee tackled him and started punching his face. Then Carley came and restrained Lee.

''Lee! that`s enough!'' Carley shouted.

Then Lee got his gun out and aimed at Kenny`s head.

''What? you think your some tough guy now? Huh? You don`t have the guts to kill me, like back at the St. John dairy, you refused to kill Andy!'' Kenny said.

''He wasn`t worth to kill.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, sure he wasn`t.'' Kenny said.

''You know what, i`ve lost families, Carley lost families, Clem and Jake lost families, Denease lost families, and Doug lost families, and Lilly lost her dad. I had to put down my own brother back in macon when we where trying to get those keys.'' Lee said.

Then Kenny looked down and shook his head, and Carley put her hand on Lee`s shoulder.

''So don`t be an asshole and act like your the only one whose lost people!'' Lee shouted.

Then Kenny looked up at Lee and said.''I don`t need to hear this shit. Just leave me the fuck alone.'' Kenny said.

Lee nodded and glared and the Lee and Carley walked away from Kenny. Then Lee looked down sadly.

''You ok?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, i`m fine. Look, i say we go over the tree and see if there`s something up ahead.'' Lee suggested.

''I agree. But we can`t take Duck,Kenny,Katjaa and Doug with us, there out of shape and we can`t leave them alone either.'' Carley said.

''I`ll stay here.'' Denease said walking out of the Rv.

''Me to.'' Ben said.

''Denease, Ben, are you sure?'' Lee asked.

''Yes, i`ll keep an eye on them. I can take care of myself and the others.'' Denease said.

''Yeah, i`ll be fine.'' Ben said.

''What about Clementine and Jake?'' Carley asked.

''There coming with us.'' Lee said.

''Are you sure?'' Carley asked.

''Yes, Carley. I`m sure.'' Lee said.

''Ok then. Kids, come on, let`s got see what`s on the otherside.'' Lee said.

They nodded and then went to the otherside and started walking.

Then later they started talking while they where walking.

''Do you think, Kenny`s gonna be ok?'' Clementine asked Jake.

''I don`t know, after what i herd, i don`t think he`s gonna be alright.'' Jake said.

Clementine nodded.

Then Lee looked at Carley and says.'' I`m gonna teach Clementine how to shoot, what do you think about it?'' Lee asked.

''I think you should.'' Carley said.

''Really?'' Lee asked.

''Yes, this world has already gone to shit and Clem needs to learn how to shoot.'' Carley said.

''Ok, wait, what about Jake, do you think that he should shoot to?'' Lee asked.

''Maybe you should ask him. But really, i think he can, cause i saw him trying to shoot, but his girlfriend stopped him.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, well i`ll ask him.'' Lee said.

Then Carley sees something up ahead.

''There.'' Carley pointed.

Then they sees where Carley pointed and sees a car wash.

''A Car wash?'' Lee said.

''Let`s go check it out.'' Jake said running off.

''Jake wait! Dammit!'' Lee said as he followed Jake.

''Boys, huh?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, sometimes there idiots. Sometimes Jake`s a idiot, but he does think to.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah.'' Carley said.

''So, did you two tie the knot?'' Clementine asked with a smirk.

''What do you mean by tying the knot?'' Carley asked.

''I mean kiss to kiss, love.'' Clementine said.

''Oh, well, yeah, but if you mean the other love, then no.'' Carley said.

''Oh, ok.'' Clementine said.

''What about you and Jake?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, we did, but we never did the other love.'' Clementine said.

''Oh, that`s good, cause your not ready for the other type of love yet.'' Carley said.

Clementine nodded. Then they caught up to the car wash, and saw Lee and Jake finding stuff.

''Look, a gun.'' Jake said as he found a gun.

''How many bullets?'' Carley asked.

Jake checked and saw that there was ten bullets.

''Ten, bullets.'' Jake said.

''Good, but now enough.'' Carley said.

Then Lee got up and approached the three survivors.

''Look what i found.'' Lee said showing a firefly pendant.

''A firefly, i herd of them. There like a swat team, but there at the hospital still trying to save people.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, i herd of them to.'' Lee said.

''My dad use to work with the fireflies.'' Jake said.

''Really?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah.'' Jake said.'' But then all of this started and y`know.'' Jake said.

Then they herd moaning.

''You hear that? walkers.'' Clementine said.

''I know. Stay quiet.'' Lee said.

Then they crouched down and followed the sound of the walkers. Then they got to where they herd the sound, and saw six walkers standing.

''Ok, there`s six of them. What`s the plan?'' Carley asked.

''We sneak up, and attack.'' Lee said.

''What about us?'' Clementine asked.

''Ok, you two stay here.'' Lee said.

''This is bullshit, we should help you.'' Clementine said.

''I know.'' Lee said as he got out his gun and gave it to Clementine.'' You shoot if anything happens.'' Lee said.

Clementine nodded.

''What about me?'' Jake asked.

''You, still have that gun with ten bullets?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah.'' Jake said holding showing Carley the gun.

''Good, you and Clementine shoot incase something happens.'' Carley said.

Jake nods.

''Wait, what about me shooting? i..i don`t know...''

''At least try, you shot that walker back at the motor inn. And i think your a good shot, and i promise, sweet pea, i`ll teach you how to shoot more and get better at it.'' Lee said.

Clementine nods. Then Lee smiles, then Lee and Carley approached the two walkers with knives. Then they got closer, and stabbed two walkers. Then the other four was coming at them. But then Clementine and Jake already shot two in the head. Then Lee and Carley stabbed the last two in the head.

''Nice shot.'' Lee said turning to Clem and Jake.

''Thanks.'' Clementine said looking at the gun and smiling.

Then two walkers appeared and grabbed Lee and Carley by surprised.

''LEE! CARLEY!'' Jake cried out.

Then Jake and Clementine quickly aimed there guns at the walkers heads, and shot both of them in the head and was dead.

''There.'' Jake said.

''Please tell me it`s the end of it.'' Clementine said chuckling.

''Man, you two are good shots.'' Lee said.

''Thanks.'' Clementine said.

Then two walkers appeared and grabbed Clem and Jake. Then two more appeared and grabbed Lee and Carley and tried to bite them. Then two survivors appeared and stabbed stabbed the walkers in the head and was dead. Then they pushed both of the walkers off of them and looked up at the two survivors. It was a man and a teenage girl.

''Are you two alright?'' The man asked.

''Um, yeah.'' Lee said getting up.

''Thanks for saving our asses.'' Carley said.

''We herd gunshots, and we thought that we should go check it out.'' The Girl said.

''Really, the gunshots was caused by us, sorry, we where trying to save our friends.'' Jake said as he helped his girlfriend up.

''Who are you people?'' The Man asked.

''We should be asking you the same thing.'' Lee said.

''Ok, we`ll go first.'' The Man said.'' I`m Joel.'' The man said.

''And i`m, Ellie.'' The Girl said.

''Hi, Ellie, i`m, Clementine.'' Clementine greeted smiling at Ellie.

''I`m, Jake.'' Jake said.

Then Ellie smiled at Jake, then noticed them holding hands.

''Are you two together?'' Ellie said.

''If you mean like love, then yes.'' Jake said.

''I`m, Lee.'' Lee said.

''And i`m, Carley, we got a group that`s not far from here. But one of them is bitten, two is reckless, and one is shot in the ear. But our friends Ben and Denease is there making sure nothing goes to hell.'' Carley said.

''Oh, ok, we understand. We where looking for fuel to get our truck working. We have a group that`s not far from here.'' Joel said.

''Really? How many?'' Lee asked.

''Eight including us, how many you got?'' Joel asked

''Ten including us.'' Lee said.

''Ok. Anyway You seen any Fuel here?'' Joel asked.

''I think i saw some in the car wash.'' Lee said.

''Ok, thanks.'' Joel said as he went in the car wash and saw some fuel. Then Joel picked up the fuel.''Where you folks headed?'' Joel asked.

''North, where trying to find a place called, wellington.'' Carley answered.

''Wellington? Ha, i think that place is probably full of crap. But it`s probably worth the yeah, that`s where me,Ellie and our group are headed to.'' Joel said.

''Hey, maybe you and your group can come with us.'' Ellie said.

''Ellie.'' Joel staretd but was interrupted by Ellie.

''Come on, saftey and numbers, and there heading to the place where headed.'' Ellie said.

''We don`t know these people.'' Joel said.

''But they seem like that they could be a big help. Come on, Joel.'' Ellie begged.

Then Joel shook his head. Then glanced at the four survivors.

''Fine, you can come if your up for it.'' Joel said.

''I say we go with them. What do you guys think?'' Jake asked.

''I think so.'' Clementine said.

''Me to.'' Carley said.

''I suppose, yeah.'' Lee said.

''Ok. But any bullshit, and your gonna wish you never made this decison.'' Joel warned.

''That goes for you two to.'' Lee said.

''Anyway, we should go check on the others.'' Clementine said.

''Ok, me,Clementine, and Jake will go with Joel and Ellie, Carley you go back to the others and let them know that we found new survivors.'' Lee said.

''Ok.'' Carley said.

''You got something to protect yourself with?'' Lee asked.

''I got these.'' Carley said holding a gun and a knife.

''Ok, go ahead, and be carful.'' Lee said.

''Sense when am i not carful?'' Carley asked as she walked away.

''Ok, c`mon, let`s go.'' Joel said.

Then Lee,Clementine,Jake, and Carley started to follow Joel and Ellie back to there group and the truck, while Carley was walking back to the motor inn group.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Please don`t hate. I like the Last of us, so i thought that i would add the characters in the walking dead story. Anyway, bye guys. [I DON`T OWN THE LAST OF US OR THE WALKING DEAD]**


	18. Chapter 18 End of Long road ahead

Later back at the Rv.

Denease was sleeping on Doug`s chest holding her riffle while Duck was sleeping on Katjaa`s lap, Ben was outside taking watch with his gun, and Kenny still sitting on the log. Then Denease herd moaning which woke her up, the moan came from Doug. She looked up and saw Doug opening his eyes. Then Denease got up and started shaking Doug.

''Doug.'' Denease said

Then Doug opened his eyes, and saw Denease.

''Denease, what happened?'' Doug asked.

''That crazy bitch, Lilly shot you in the ear.'' Denease said.

Then Doug hissed in pain, his ear really did hurt like hell.

''Thanks for saving my life.'' Denease said.

''No prob, anything for you.'' Doug said.

''Yeah, now...don`t ever do that again.'' Denease said.

Then Doug smiled more, and looked down and blushed.

''The bad new is that we can`t get the bullet out of your ear, so you can never hear out of your right ear...again.'' Denease said.

''Well that sucks.'' Doug said.

''Yeah it does.'' Denease said.

Then Doug noticed the others gone.

''Where`s the others?'' Doug asked.

''We decided to leave Lilly behind.'' Denease said.

''Why?'' Doug asked.

''She tried to kill me, and she shot you, and plus she`s a reck, we had to leave her and you know that.'' Denease said.

Doug nodded and looked down in sadness.

''Anyway, a tree blocked our way, Lee,Carley,Jake, and Clementine went to go check out the otherside while me and Ben take watch.'' Denease explained.

''Ok, what about Katjaa,Kenny and Duck?'' Doug asked.

Then Denease looked down with a sad face.'' Duck`s bitten.'' Denease said.

Then Doug`s eyes winded up in horror

''Really?'' Doug asked.

''Yes, he got bitten during the raid back at the motor inn.'' Denease said.

''Oh my God. How did Katjaa and Kenny take it?'' Doug asked.

''They where sad. Katjaa`s keeping an eye on Duck, up there by the driver seat, and Kenny`s out there reckless.'' Denease said.

''Oh ok.'' Doug said.

Then Carley came in and said.'' Guys.'' Carley said. Then She saw Doug and said.'' Doug! Good, your awake.'' Carley said.

''Well, of course i am.'' Doug said getting up

''Where`s Lee,Jake and Clem?'' Denease asked.

''We met some new survivors on the otherside, they seem friendly. They say that they have a working truck, so Lee,Jake, and Clementine went to go check it out. I just came back here to get you guys.'' Carley said.

''Carley! I need you, right now!'' Katjaa called out.

Then Carley rushed up to Katjaa, and saw that Duck was coughing up blood and his skin color turning blue and pale.

''Oh shit.'' Carley said.

''He`s running out of time.'' Katjaa said.

''Ok, bring...bring him outside, and we will...Carley trailed off but she didn`t want to finish the sentence.

Then they all walked outside, and Katjaa walked out holding Duck, and holding a gun.

''Ken.'' Katjaa called out.

Then Kenny walked over and said.'' Kat, what is it?'' Kenny asked.

''Duck, he`s...he`s...''

''He`s not!'' Kenny said cutting off Katjaa.

''What do you mean he`s not? Look at your son!'' Katjaa shouted.

''He`s fine, Kat! He just got a cold.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, you know damn well that this isn`t a cold. He`s going to turn into one of those things, and i won`t allow it.'' Katjaa said as she approached to the trees, and sat him on the ground and let Duck lean his back to the tree.

''He won`t turn! Why do you want to kill our son?!'' Kenny asked.

''KENNY! LOOK AT HIM!'' Katjaa said.

''HE`S FINE!'' Katjaa shouted.

''NO HE`S NOT! Now it`s time to say our goodbyes!'' Katjaa shouted as she started crying.

''No! You give me that gun right now!'' Kenny said as he grabbed the gun, but then Katjaa started pulling it back, then Kenny pulled it back.

''Kenny! Let go!'' Katjaa demanded.

''NO!'' Kenny said.

''Guys, stop!'' Carley demanded.

Then Carley,Denease, and Doug was running to Kenny and Katjaa so they would take there gun . then Kenny pulled the gun out of her hands, and accidentally squeezed the trigger, and the bullet flew out and shot Katjaa in the stomach. Then blood started to appear out of her stomach as she put two hands on her stomach.

''K..Kat?'' Kenny said.

Then Katjaa fell on the ground. Then Kenny bent down to Katjaa and he started holding her head up and said.'' Katjaa, i`m so sorry! I`m sorry!'' Kenny said.

''K...Ken..Kenny.'' Katjaa said.

''Katjaa, just hang on, hon. Everything`s gonna be alright.'' Kenny said.

''I...love you...honey.'' Katjaa said as her eyes closed and was dead.

''No, no. Kat.'' Kenny said as tears started to come out of his eyes and running down his face.'' Oh my God!'' Kenny said.

''Kenny. I`m so sorry.'' Carley said.

''I`m sorry, Kat. I`m so sorry. I didn`t mean to...Oh God.'' Kenny said.

Then Kenny looks at the gun, and Duck, and a dead Katjaa, and knew what he had to do. Then Kenny got up, and picked up the gun, and aimed it at Katjaa`s head.''I`m sorry, to do this to ya, darlin.'' Kenny said as he squeezed the trigger, and shot Katjaa in the head to prevent her from turning. Then Kenny turned to Duck, and got up and said.'' I`m sorry, son. I wish that all of this didn`t happen, but it did. Now, just close your eyes son, while i...I`m gonna put ya out of your misery. I love you son.'' Kenny said.

''I love...you...t..to...d..dad.'' Duck said.

Then Duck closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Kenny and the others knew he was dead. Then Carley approached Kenny and said.'' You don`t haft to do this.'' Carley said.

''No. I..i can do this.'' Kenny said.

Carley nodded, and took a couple of steps back to the group. Then Kenny aimed the gun at Duck`s head. Kenny didn`t want to do this, but he just had to, to prevent him from turning. Then Kenny squeeze the trigger and and shot Duck in the head, to prevent him from turning. Then more tears started to come out from his eyes and down his face. Kenny dropped the gun and took a few steps back. The group looked at Kenny sadly, they felt bad about him loosing his family.

''We...we should move on.'' Denease said.

''Yeah, let`s catch up with Lee and the others.'' Carley said.

''What about, Kenny?'' Doug asked.

''Kenny?'' Carley said.

''I`m, i`m coming, just hold on.'' Kenny said.

Then Kenny bent down, and then started praying. While the others was talking.

''I`m worried about, Kenny.'' Carley said.

''Me to. That man is a mess, we gotta keep an eye on him

''Alright, let`s go.'' Kenny said.

They all nodded, passed the tree, and then started making there way to Lee,Jake,Clementine, and Joel`s group.

Then later. Lee,Clem,Jake,Joel and Ellie was still walking back to Joel`s camp.

''How much farther?'' Lee asked.

''A little more, just try to keep up.'' Joel said.

''Yeah, ok.'' Lee said.

''So how long have you two been together?'' Ellie asked turning to Clementine and Jake.

''For some time. We kissed yesterday.'' Clementine said.

''Do you have a boyfriend?'' Jake asked with a smirk.

''I have a girlfriend.'' Ellie said.

Then both children eyes winded up.

''Girlfriend? but your a girl.'' Clementine said.

''Just why because i`m a girl, doesn`t mean i can fall in love with another girl.'' Ellie said.

''So your a lesbian then.'' Jake said.

''Yep.'' Ellie said.

''What`s her name?'' Clementine asked.

''Riley. She`s my age.'' Ellie said.

''Ok.'' Clementine said.

''Here we are.'' Joel said as he moved a bush and saw a cabin and a truck.

''Whoa.'' Lee said.

Then they approached the cabin. Then six people walked out. And glanced at the survivors: Riley,Tess,Bill,Sarah, Tracey, and Tommy

''Thank God your back.'' Tracey said as she hugged Joel.'' Yeah, me to.'' Joel said.

''I was wondering when you be back.'' Riley said.

''Yeah. Well i`m back.'' Ellie said as she hugged Riley.

''Wait, who are these three?'' Bill asked.

''We met them while we where getting the fuel for the truck. There friendly. They have another group.'' Joel said.

''And i take it, Joel told you about our working truck?'' Tess said.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''They have a group not far from here.'' Ellie said.

''And i take it you expect a ride on the truck?'' Bill asked.

''Yes, your going to Wellington, that`s where were headed to.'' Lee said.

''Joel, are you really believing that there going to wellington?'' Bill asked.

''Hey, fat ass. Where standing right here, and we are going to wellington!'' Jake shot at.

''You listen here, you little smart ass.'' Bill started pointing his knife at Jake.

''Ok, Bill, enough.'' Joel said.

''Jake, stop.'' Lee said.

''I agree, they maybe working with David. But what do we know?'' Tommy said.

''Who`s David?'' Clementine asked.

''You don`t know who, David is?'' Sarah asked.

''I think they don`t if they don`t know who he is.'' Tracey said.

''Who`s David?'' Lee asked.

''Doesn`t matter.'' Ellie said.

''Anyway. Guys, this is Lee,Clementine and Jake. Lee, this is Riley,Tess,Bill,Tracey,my brother Tommy, and my daughter, Sarah.'' Joel said.

''Well, nice to meet all of you. Well kinda.'' Lee said.

''He`s got a group that`s not far from here.'' Ellie said.

''Where are they?'' Riley asked.

''There...

''Lee.'' Carley voice said.

Lee,Carley, and Clementine turned and saw Carley and the group.

''There you guys are.'' Denease said.

''Doug, your alive.'' Clementine said smiling.

''Yeah, why wouldn`t i be?'' Doug asked.

Then Lee noticed Katjaa and Duck not with the group.

''Did Kenny take care of Duck?'' Lee asked.

''Yes.'' Carley said.

''But what about Katjaa?'' Lee asked.

Then the group looked down sadly.

''It was an accident.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny...what happened?'' Lee asked.

''I got angry and didn`t want to believe Duck was dying. Katjaa had the gun in her hand, and then i started taking it, and I accidentally pulled the trigger and shot her in the stomach.'' Kenny explained.

''No.'' Clementine said.

''So now it`s just eight in our group.'' Lee said.

''This is not happening.'' Jake said.

''Katjaa and Duck was his wife and son. There gone.'' Lee said turning to group.

''Wow, where sorry.'' Ellie said looking down sadly.

''I lost my sister, she`s gone.'' Tracey said looking down.

''Sorry.'' Denease said looking down.

''Well, what are we waiting for? Let`s put the fuel in that truck, then be on our way.'' Joel said.

They all agreed, and Joel started putting fuel in the truck, and then Joel started to start the truck, and then herd the engine running.

''Thank God. Come on, let`s go.'' Joel said.

''You ain`t going anywhere.'' A voice said.

''Oh no.'' Sarah said.

''What`s oh no?'' Clementine asked.

Then a man named David and his group appeared out of the woods with guns. [20 people]

''Hello, Joel.'' David greeted.

''David.'' Joel said.

''So nice to see you again.'' David said.

''It`s not to us. Get out of here.'' Joel demanded.

''I`m afraid not. Your coming back with us. So we can uh...what did Ellie say the last time...uh...chop you up into tiny pieces.'' David said.

''Tiny pieces?'' Carley said.

''They eat humans.'' Tess said.

''There sick.'' Tommy said.

''Oh shit. Not again. First the St. John Dairy. Now this?'' Ben said.

''I believe you`ve met our friends, Andy,Danny, and Brenda.'' David said.

''Your friends with them?'' Lee asked.

''Well yeah. But now there dead. Because of you.'' David said.

''They where about to eat us. They chopped off our friend`s legs, and then tried to feed them to us. And then they locked us in the meat locker like were meat!'' Carley said.

''Seems like being a Cannibal is a part of the family.'' Clementine said.

''Well, you killed our friends. There dead. But i promise that they won`t die in vain.'' David said as he pointed his gun at the group and his group aswell.

But then the other survivors got out there guns and aimed them at the David`s group.

''Put down your guns, all of you. This will be fine.'' David said.

''FINE MY ASS!'' Kenny shouted.

''Put down your guns, or we`ll shoot!'' A man from David`s group said.

''No you put down your guns!'' Joel shouted.

''If you put down your guns, we will to and leave. Please, this doesn`t haft to be this way.'' Lee said.

''NO! I will not let the brothers die in vain, and where taking all of you back to our camp.'' David said.

''Fuck that!'' Bill said.

''FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

''I`LL SHOOT!''

''You don`t have the balls!''

''FUCK YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!''

''DROP THAT NOW, OR I`M GONNA FICKING SHOOT YOU.''

''I DARE YA.''

''I`LL FUCKING KILL YOU.''

''WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING WITH?!''

''YOU AIN`T SHIT, BITCH!''

''FUCK YOU!''

Then Clementine and Jake got out there guns, but they didn`t aim at anybody. But then they herd moaning. Then they turned and saw walkers appear.

''Walkers! Jake, what do we do?'' Clementine asked her boyfriend.

''We shoot.'' Jake said.

Then Jake and Clementine aimed there guns at the walkers and shot them in the head and fell on the ground dead.

Then the group turned around and saw walkers on the ground.

''The hell?!'' Bill said.

''SHOOT!'' A man in the group said.

Then David`s group started shooting and the bullets was coming at the group. But then they took cover, and they started shooting back, but then David`s group continued shooting. Then Joel quickly pinned down, and quickly ran to the truck, and got in, and ten started to engine. Then Joel drived in the middle, of where the group`s shooting.

''GET IN!'' Joel siad.

Then they all got in the truck, and started driving away. David clenched his fist, and death glared.

''Sir, Kelly,Malcom,Lisa,Sheela, and Ricky are dead.'' A member from David`s group said.

''Damn, those motherfuckers.'' David said.

''What do you want us to do?'' A women from the group asked.

''Go back to the camp, i`ll deal with those fuckers myself.'' David said.

''Sir...''

''NOW!'' David snapped.

They took a couple of steps back and nodded, and did what David said. Then David started to follow the tracks on the ground.

Then later the group was still driving to saftey.

''That was intense.'' Ellie said.

''Impossible, how could he track us down so easly?'' Riley asked.

''Who the fuck was that?!'' Kenny asked.

''David, he`s dangerous, and he`s a cannibal. He eats people.'' Tess said.

''Gross, first the family, now him.'' Carley said.

''How do you know, This David guy?'' Lee asked.

''Me and David were good friends, we all where in his group. But then later we found out that he makes meat out of human. When we saw just...chopping all that human meat. We just knew that he was crazy, and we had to go and leave.'' Joel said.

''Oh shit.'' Denease said.

''You think he`ll catch us?'' Clementine asked.

''No, honey. I don`t think so.'' Tracey said.

''We don`t know that, that fucker is probably following us right now.'' Bill said.

''If he is, then we will be ready. But for now, let`s just find a safe place to stay at for the rest of the day and night, then tommrow, we will move on, and get to wellington.'' Lee said.

They all agreed. They will be ready for whatever coming for them. Or will they?

* * *

Next time on The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead.

* * *

''I still think we aren`t safe. What if that David guy is still following us?'' Carley asked.

''Carley, don`t worry. Everything will be alright.'' Lee said.

* * *

''How you holding up, Ken?'' Lee asked.

Kenny didn`t respond. He just looked down in sadness.

* * *

''Lee, do you really think, wellington is out there?'' Joel asked.

''I don`t know. But if it`s out there, it`s probably worth the risk.'' Lee said.

* * *

Then David barges in a cabin, then into the door, and then grabs Clementine.

''HEY!'' Jake shouted out as he ran to David. But then David got out a knife and stabbed him in the arm.

''JAKE!'' Clementine cried out.

* * *

''Who the fuck are you?'' Joel asked.

''None of your business, old man.'' The women said.

* * *

''Oh fuck. Where`s Clem and Jake?'' Lee asked.

''I can`t find, Ellie,Sarah, and Riley anywhere.'' Tracey said

''Where are they?!'' Lee asked.

''Lee i found a radio.'' Kenny said giving Lee the radio as he clicked the button on speaker and asks.'' Hello?'' Lee said.

''Hello, Lee.'' David greeted.

* * *

Episode 4: Around ever corner to hide...

* * *

**Ok, this is a sad chapter, i know. But hey, Katjaa and Duck won`t haft to suffer anymore in the zombie world. Anyway i hope you liked the video and stuff, and yeah bye.**


	19. Chapter 19 Around Every Corner To Hide

The next day, the group has found a cabin, and agreed to stay in for the day and night. Later Lee was teaching Clementine how to shoot with a gun in the forest with Jake watching. They where using pictured targets as walkers heads.

''Aim a little higher, steady now, almost got it.'' Lee said.

Then Clementine pulled the trigger, and the bullet shotted out and hit the target.

''Got it!'' Clementine said.

''Good job, just a three more shots then your off the hook.'' Lee said.

''Ok, Lee.'' Clementine said as she kept her pistol aimed at the target.

Then Jake looks back and walks away. But then Clementine stopped him.'' Jake, where you going?'' Clementine asked.

''Just gonna go do something, just keep shooting.'' Jake said as he ran off.

''Jake, wait!'' Clementine said. Then Clementine looked down sadly.

''Sweet pea, you ok?'' Lee asked bending down to the eleven year old girl.

''I`m fine, it`s just...i`m starting to think, Jake doesn`t love me anymore.'' Clementine said.

''Sweet pea, don`t say that. Jake does love you, if he says he needs to go do something, then let him. Ok?'' Lee asked.

''Ok.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee smiles at the girl, then Clementine smiles at Lee.

''Thank you, Lee. You always do know what to say.'' Clementine said.

''Any time, sweety. Now let`s get back to teaching you how to shoot.'' Lee said.

Clementine nods, and then goes back to what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Jake was picking flowers for his girlfriend, he picked blue,pink, and red.

''I hope, Clem likes these.'' Jake said.

Then Jake stumbled on something. Then Jake looked down and saw a camera.

''A camera.'' Jake said picking up the camera. Then Jake clicks the top button, and a bright flash blinded Jake, then the flash died and then a picture came out. Then Jake got the picture out, and then saw himself.

''Haha, nice.'' Jake said.

Then a walker appeared and was heading towards Jake. Then Jake got out his knife, and stabbed the walker in the head, and fell on the ground dead.

''Fucking walker.'' Jake scoffed.

''Better get back to the cabin.'' Jake said as he runs back to the cabin.

* * *

Later Lee and Clem got back to the cabin, and Clem`s a bit worried. Then Lee bends down to the girl and asks.

''Clem, are you ok?'' Lee asked.

''It`s just, Jake. He`s not back...and..and.''

''Shsh, sweet pea. He`s fine, he can protect himself.'' Lee said.

''I`m going to go back inside and check up on Kenny.'' Lee said.

Clementine nods and then started walking to the back. Later, Kenny was sitting on the couch, thinking about Katjaa and Duck. Then Lee comes in and asks.

''Kenny? You ok?'' Lee asks.

Then Lee walks over to Kenny and sits with him.

''Kenny, i...Lee started but was interrupted by Kenny.

''I don`t want to hear it, how am i doing, do you think i`m ok? It`s all i hear from anyone anymore.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, i`m sorry about your family.'' Lee said.

''I know you are. Loosing the people you love is like loosing your heart, like your soul is gone inside, like somebody died inside ya.'' Kenny said.

''Yeah, i know.'' Lee said.

Then Kenny looks on the otherside of the bed, and sees a bottle of wiskey, then Kenny picks up the wiskey, then opens the bottle and starts drinking it. Then he offers Lee a drink, but then Lee refuses, and then Kenny nods and starts drinking more. Then he turns to Lee and says.

''I`m sorry, about how i acted back there. When Duck was...It`s just i couldn`t handle it. I`m sorry. I really am. You tried to help, and i just snapped, and said that you don`t know how it feels. I`m so, so, sorry.'' Kenny says.

''You got nothing to apologize for man, i know you where in a tough situation.'' Lee said.

''Yeah. And, tell Clem,Jake, and Carley that i was sorry to, if they herd all that.'' Kenny said.

''Yeah, ok man.'' Lee said.

''I never thought i`d see the day. The day that my family would die, the apocalypse started, all of it. It feels like the world has turned upside down, like it hit rock bottom.'' Kenny said.

''I feel ya, man.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, thanks. Alright, get going, i want to be alone right now.'' Kenny said.

Lee nodded, and did what Kenny said. Then Lee walked upstairs. Then Lee knocks on Carley`s door. Then the door opens, and Carley was standing.

''Lee, what`s up?'' Carley asked.

''Kenny, he`s still upset.'' Lee said.

''Give him some time, he`ll come around.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, i hope so.'' Lee said as he walked in.

Then Carley approached Lee and put her hand on his shoulder.

''Don`t worry, things will turn up soon.'' Carley said.

Then Lee turns to Carley and gives her a small smile, but then the smile faded, and then he sighed. Then Lee sat down on the bed.

''It`s just, all of this is happening fast. We lost so many people in our group, Kenny`s a reck right now, Doug can`t hear out of his right ear, and a sick cannibal is following us.'' Lee said.

''I know, but it`s like you said, whatever happens, we will deal with it.'' Carley said.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''Maybe this will make you feel better.'' Carley said as she kissed him on the lips.

''Better?'' Carley asked.

''Well...yeah.'' Lee said.

Then Lee hear`s Joel`s voice.

''LEE!''

''I`ll be right back.'' Lee said as he got up and walked out of Carley`s room.

Lee saw Ben in the hallway with his arms crossed, Lee pasted Ben, but then he herd him say something.

''It was me.''

''Excuse me?'' Lee asked.

''It was me, i was the one giving bandits the supplies.'' Ben said.

Lee`s eyes winded up in terror, and said.'' You what?!''

''It`s all my fault.'' Ben said.

Then Lee glares at Ben and says.

''What for?! Why the hell would you do that?!'' Lee asked in a angry tone.

''They said they had my friend...they said they`d kill him if i didn`t give them supplies.'' Ben said.

''Ben, it was probably a damn trick! And do you realize that all the stuff at the motor inn is gone?! Doug is shot in the ear?! We abandoned Lilly!? Kenny`s a reck?! And Duck and Katjaa are dead?!'' Lee asked.

''I know, Lee. I`m so sorry, i didn`t mean for this to happen!'' Ben said.

Then Lee grabs Ben`s collar of his jacket, and pulls it and kept his death glare at Ben.

''Should tell the others now!'' Lee said.

''No, Lee! Please!'' Ben said begging.

''But i won`t, i`ll keep this to myself. But if one screw up, ONE screw up. Then your going to regret it, do you hear me?!'' Ben asks.

''Yes, Lee! Yes!'' Ben said.

''Don`t mention it.'' Lee said as he released Ben`s collar, and then continued making his way downstairs. Then Lee got down stairs and saw Ellie in the kitchen, but didn`t see Joel. Then Lee approached Ellie and asked.'' Hey, Ellie.'' Lee said.

''Sup, Lee?'' Ellie said.

''Have you seen, Joel?'' Lee asked.

''He`s outside with his riffle,Tess,Bill, and Tommy to.'' Ellie said.

''Ok, thanks.'' Lee said.

''Yeah.'' Ellie said.

Then Lee walked out of the kitchen, and outside, and approached the group.

''Hey, what`s up?'' Lee asked.

''Lee, where going hunting for food, wanna come?'' Joel asked.

''Sure.'' Lee said.

''Good, then grab your riffle, so we can go.'' Bill said.

Lee nodded and then went back into the house and grabbed his riffle. Then he walked back out and said.'' Let`s go.''

Then they head out into the woods to find some food.

* * *

Later, the group spreaded in the woods to find food. They where in groups.

Lee and Joel

Bill and Tess

Tommy alone.

With Joel and Lee

Lee and Joel was walking in the woods while talking.

''Lee, do you think wellington is a punch of shit?'' Joel asked.

''Yeah, but we gotta try. Maybe it really is out there.'' Lee said.

''Well, if it ain`t, it`s not worth the risk.'' Joel said.

Then Lee moved a tree and saw a walker eating something. Then Joel moved up and aimed his riffle at it. But then Lee stopped him.

''Don`t, gunshot will bring more.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, your probably right.'' Joel said.

''Let`s do this the other way.'' Lee said as he got his hatchet out and approached the walker slowly. Then Lee raised his hatchet and slams the sharp hatchet down on the walker`s head, and was dead as the walker`s corp`s fell on the ground. Then Lee moves the walker`s body, and saw that the walker has eaten a rabbit.

''Shit, a rabbit.'' Lee said.

''Damn, at this rate, we probably won`t have nothing for dinner.'' Joel said.

''You can say that again.'' Lee said.

''I`d go for a burger right now.'' Joel said.

''I would to. But there gone now. And say that. My mouth is already watery and my stomach is grumbling like crazy.'' Lee said.

''Right, sorry.'' Joel said.

''Haha.'' Lee laughed.

''What`s so funny?'' Joel asked.

''I remember my friend, Dave, he once stuffed his mouth with all kinds of food. Chicken wings,Burger,fries,chips,candy,cake, all kinds of food.'' Lee said,

''Damn. Did he choke?'' Joel asked.

''No, he just stuffed a lot in his mouth started chowing and swallow all of that food.'' Lee said.

''Damn, sounds like your friend was a freak.'' Joel said.

''He was.'' Lee said.

Then they hear a gunshot in the woods that`s near.

''What the hell?'' Joel said.

''You think it`s the others?'' Lee asked.

''I don`t know. But i think we should go check it out.'' Joel said as they both started running to where they herd the gunshot.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, back at the cabin. Jake just got back and saw his girlfriend sitting on the steps staring at her gun. Then Jake smiled and then approached her.

''Hey, babe.'' Jake greeted.

Clementine looks up and smiles at the boy. Clementine then get`s up and approaches Jake as she hugged him.

''I was wondering when you`d get back, boyfriend.'' Clementine said as she broked the hug.

''Well i`m back. And look what i found.'' Jake said revealing a camera.

''A camera?'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, i found it in the woods. And it still works.'' Jake said as he pushed a button and a bright flashed popped out of the camera which blinded Clementine. Then Clementine rubbed her eyes, then stopped and saw the photo coming out. Then Clementine grabbed the photo and looked at it.'' Cool.'' Clementine said.

''I got a idea, let`s take a picture of us.'' Clementine said.

''Sure.'' Jake said.

Then Jake and Clementine got together, and Jake hold up the camera. Then Jake pressed the button and a bright flash popped out. Then the picture came out and Jake got out the picture and they both saw them together.

''Cool. Hey! Let`s do some funny faces.'' Jake said.

''Yeah.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake hold up the camera, and they both sticked there tounge out. And Jake took a picture as the light flashed and the photo slipped out.

''Angry face!'' Jake said.

Then there faces turned angry and they grawled and Jake took the picture as the light flashed and the picture fell out.

''KISS!'' Clementine said as she quickly kisses Jake on the lips and Jake takes the picture. Then they both separated from the kiss and they both blushed.

''Love you.'' Jake said.

''Love you to.'' Clementine said.

Then Riley,Sarah,and Ellie walks out with some fishing poles.

''Hey you two, where are you going?'' Clementine asked.

''Going fishing.'' Riley said.

''Wanna come?'' Ellie asked.

''No, where fine. Go on ahead.'' Clementine said.

''Ok, laters.'' Sarah said as they both walked into the woods.

Then Jake and Clementine smiles at each other and it was complete silence for a minute. But then Jake broked it.

''Uh...today`s my birthday.'' Jake said.

''Really?!'' Clementine asks.

''Yeah.'' Jake said.

''How do you know?'' Clementine asked.

''I keep track of the days of my birthdays. I`m thirteen now.'' Jake said.

''Oh, well happy birthday, Jake.'' Clementine said.

''Thanks.'' Jake said smiling.

''So. What are you gonna do on your birthday?'' Clementine asked.

Jake smiles more and holds Clementine hand and squeezes it, and says.''Spend my birthday with you, all day, just the two of us.'' Jake said.

Clementine smiles at her boyfriend and says.''Aw, Jake.''

Clementine hugs her boyfriend tightly and Jake hugs her back tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joel and Lee was following to where they herd the gunshots. They hope that it wasn`t David and his group. Then they got to the gunshot and saw two women killing walkers. One was shooting with a gun and one was killing them with her ice tool.

''Two women?'' Lee said.

''What are they doing out here?'' Joel asks.

''I don`t know. Think there working with David?'' Lee asked.

''Only one way to find out.'' Joel said as he and Lee ran to the walkers who was attacking the two survivors and shot them in the head. The two looked at the Lee and Joel.

''COME ON, IF YOU WANNA LIVE!'' Joel said.

They both then ran to the two men and they all started running in the woods to get away from the walkers. Meanwhile, Lee,Joel, and the two escaped from the walkers and stopped.

''I think we lost them.'' Lee said.

''Yeah i think so to.'' Joel said.

Then Lee and Joel turns to the two women and Lee asks.''Hey you al...'' Lee started but the women held her ice tool up to Lee`s head and asked.''Who the fuck are you?''

''Whoa,whoa,whoa, relax, where not going to hurt you.'' Lee said.

''Who are you people?'' The women holding her gun asked.

''Look, i`m Joel, and this is Lee. Just let him go. We didn`t mean any harm.'' Joel said.

''Fuck that!'' The women with the ice tool said.

''Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa. Just take it easy. Look, we have a group not far from here. There at a cabin, we even have kids. Please don`t kill us.'' Lee said.

''So?'' The women with the ice tool asked.

''So let him go. We`ve got a group we care about. And we just saved both of your asses.'' Joel said.

''We can handle our selves.'' The Women with the Gun said.

''Yeah, us to. But still. Please, just let us go.'' Lee said.

The women closes her eyes and shakes her head, then she opens her eyes and looks at Lee as she gets the Ice Tool away from Lee and puts it away.

''Good, thank you.'' Lee said.

''What are your names?'' Joel asked.

''I`m, Christa.'' The women with the gun said.

''And i`m, Molly.'' The women with the Ice Tool.

''What are you doing out here?'' Christa asked.

''Where just hunting for food.'' Joel said.

''Why are you two out here?'' Lee asked.

''Where looking for some meds; Bandages,Pills,Alcohol,Needle. Y`know. '' Molly said.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''My husband is in pain. His leg is fucked up, and were trying to look for a camp or wherever. Do you know a place?'' Christa asked.

''I think there`s a bandit camp not far from here. They probably have some meds there.'' Joel said.

''Ok, here`s the plan. If we work together. We can get you those meds, and get some food to.'' Lee said.

''I agree.'' Joel said.

''Fine.'' Christa said.

''I don`t want men`s help on this one, but if you two know where this camp is where the meds and foods are at, then fine. But any bullshit, and your going to regret it.'' Molly warned.

''That goes for you two ladies to.'' Lee said.

''Alright then, let`s go.'' Joel said.

Then the two women followed Joel and Lee to the bandit`s camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cabin.

Kenny got drunk and was sleeping on the couch while Ben was watching.

''Kenny, i`m so sorry.'' Ben said.

''Ben.'' Carley`s voice said.

Ben turns to Carley and asks.'' Y...yeah?''

''How`s, Kenny?'' Carley asked.

''He`s sleeping on the bed, guess he got drunk while drinking all that whiskey.'' Ben said.

''Yeah. I know it was you.'' Carley said.

''What?'' Ben asked wid-eyeded.

''I know it was you. You were giving the supplies to the bandits.'' Carley said.

''How did you know?!'' Ben asked.

''I overheard you giving your confession to Lee in the hallway earlier.'' Carley said with her arms crossed.

''Oh god, Carley please! Don`t tell, Kenny!'' Ben said.

''Shut the fuck up! No i won`t tell Kenny.'' Carley said

''Good, thanks.'' Ben said.

''Don`t mention it.'' Carley said as she walking away.

Ben then walks upstairs, and lays in his bed and closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the woods.

Denease was teaching Doug how to shoot. Doug was aiming at a tree with a paper target on it, while Denease was giving him instructions.

''Keep the gun steady, don`t wanna miss your target. And hold on to it tight by the way.'' Denease said.

''Ok, anything else?'' Doug asked.

''That`s it. Now shoot.'' Denease said.

Then Doug hold the gun steady, and squeezed the trigger as the bullet shoots out of the gun and it the target.

''I got it!'' Doug said.

''Yeah you did. Let`s try again.'' Denease said.

Doug nodded and then aims the gun and then holds it tightly and steady.

''Remember, aim, then shoot.'' Denease said.

''Ok, got it.'' Doug said.

Then Doug squeezes the trigger, and a gunshot sprinted out and hit the target again.

''Yes!'' Doug said.

''Good Job, again.'' Denease said.

Then Doug squeezes the trigger again, and a bullet shotted out and hits the target.

''Good Job! I think i have taught you well.'' Denease said with a proud look on her face

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah,Ellie, and Riley was at the pond fishing.

''How long does it take to get some fish?'' Sarah asked.

''We wait.'' Riley said.

''That sucks.'' Sarah said.

''Yeah, waiting is no fun at all.'' Ellie said.

''I`m gonna go take a piss, i`ll be right back.'' Sarah said as she got up and went into the woods to do her business. Minutes past as Sarah zipped up her pants as she was finish using the bathroom. Then she herd breathing and then footsteps.''Ellie? Riley?'' Sarah said looking around. Then a hand grabbed Sarah and pushed her into the bushes. Then Sarah was on the ground, she looked up and saw David.

''Dav...''

Sarah started, but then was punched in the face and closed her eyes as she was unchonchies.

''It wasn`t easy to track ya. Really it wasn`t.'' David said as she turned Sarah over and got some rope out and grabbed both of her wrist and tied both of them up. Then carries Sarah and he says.'' Now for the rest of ya.'' David said as he continued his hunt for the rest of the survivors.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21 Kidnapped

Meanwhile, at the bandit camp. Lee,Joel,Christa, and Molly have arrived at the camp, and is hiding behind a bush. They saw food full of boxes,bandits taking watch,lots of guns,and boxes full of meds.

''See? They got everything.'' Joel said.

''Maybe your not so bad after all.'' Molly said.

''Look, there`s the meds.'' Christa pointed.

''And the food.'' Lee pointed.

''Ok, let`s kick some ass.'' Molly said as she got her ice tool out.

''Hold on a minute. If they see us, they`ll kill us! Remember? They got lots of guns.'' Lee said.

''Ok, so what`s your plan Mrs. Smart Brain?'' Molly asked.

''We sneak in and get the stuff we need. Quietly.'' Lee said.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Joel said.

''Ok, let`s do this.'' Christa said.

Then Molly and Christa sneaked up, behind a big box, and Joel and Lee sneaks up behind a crate. Then a man come`s Joel and Lee`s way. Then Joel quickly pulls out a knife and grabs the man, and slits his throat as blood squirted out of his throat. Then Joel stabs him in the head as he was dead as Joel let`s go of the man and the man`s lifeless body slided down on the ground as his body laid. Then Lee takes a quick peak, and saw that the bandits was moving boxes of food,weapon, and meds in to a cabin.

''There moving boxes in that cabin, over there!'' Lee said.

''Ok, Me and Molly will go and get the stuff, you two stay here and keep watch.'' Joel said.

''Ok.'' Christa said.

Then Joel and Molly sneaks behind a truck, so they would avoid being seen. Then they saw three men talking at the cabin where the stuff is.

''We need something to distract them with.'' Molly said.

''Hang on, i got something.'' Joel said as he took off his backpack and started searching around. Then he gets out a Moloyov Cocktail.

''What is that?'' Molly asked.

''A Molotov Cocktail.'' Joel said

''What does it do?'' Molly asked.

''You`ll see.'' Joel said as he looks up, and sees five bandits talking. Then Joel throws the Molotov Cocktail and hits the ground infront of the bandits as there was a big explosion and fire appeared and starts burning the five bandits as flames started popping out of the burning five bandits and the fire that`s on the ground. Then the bandits went to go see what`s going on, and the bandits that was standing at the cabin as well.

''Nice.'' Molly said impressed.

''Yeah, now let`s go. That won`t keep them distracted for long.'' Joel said.

Then Joel and Molly quickly make there way into the cabin, and then saw boxes of food,meds,and guns.

''Ok, grab some boxes so we can get the fuck out of here.'' Molly said.

Then Joel and Molly got out there bags, and started getting boxes of food,meds,guns, and amo. Two minutes later, they got everything. They got two boxes of food, two boxes of meds, and two boxes of ammo and guns.

''Alright. Let`s go!'' Joel said.

''OH SHIT! A voice said.

They both turned and saw a bandit.

''What the fuck are you two doing in here?'' The Bandit asked.

Then Molly runs up and punches the man in the gut, then kicks him in the face and the crouch, then she gets out her ice tool and stabs him in the head and was dead.

''Let`s go!'' Joel said.

Then they both made there way out. But then Joel was shot in the left arm as he groaned a little.

''Are you ok?'' Molly asked.

''I`m fine, just keep running!'' Joel said.

All bandits was shooting, but they keep missing. Then a truck appeared infront of them, and saw that Lee was in the driver seat and Christa in the back of the truck.

''Get in!'' Lee said.

Then Molly and Joel quickly gets in with the supplies, and Lee drives away, and out of the camp as the bandits was yelling and cursing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cabin.

Jake and Clementine was sitting on a chair talking.

''And i said to the eggplant, go fuck yourself.'' Jake said.

Then Clementine giggled.''Y`know. I used to be soo strict with cursing eversense i was eight, now i`m quiet used to it.'' Clementine said.

''Ok, good. Cause i bet you would say ''SWEAR'' if you herd me curse.'' Jake said.

''Yeah, i would.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake got up and looked under the bed as he reached out a guitar case and pulled it out.

''Check out what i found yesterday.'' Jake said.

''A guitar case?'' Clementine said.

''Yes, but it has a guitar in it.'' Jake said as he opened the case up and got the guitar out.

''Do you even know how to play guitar?'' Clementine asked.

''Yep, did eversense i was ten. I took some guitar classes, i can seeing to. Ya wanna hear?'' Jake asked.

''Sure.'' Clementine said.

''Ok good.'' Jake said as he sat on the bed, and Clementine sat next to Jake on the bed as Jake started playing.(High School Musical: I never had someone. Don`t judge)

Jake:''It`s hard to believe, that i couldn`t see. You were always there beside me.

Clementine smiles and starts to sing along.

Clem:''Thought i was alone, with no one to hold.''

Together:''You where always right beside me, this feelings like no other. I want you to know. That i`d never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you dooooo. And i never had someone, as good for me as you, no one like YOOOOOOU. Soo lonely before, i finally found, what i`ve been looking for.

Then Clementine starts to hum at little, as the guitar playing slows down and then stops, then they both looked into there eyes and smiled, then they both moved there faces together as there lips touched and started to smooch. There kiss was like magic, it felt like the same kiss back at the motor inn, but better. Then they stopped kissing and looked at each other and smiled and started to blush.

''I love you.'' Clementine said.

''I love you to.'' Jake said.

Then Clem`s stomach starts to growl.

''Looks like your hungry.'' Jake said with a smirk.

''Yeah. To bad we don`t have any food.'' Clementine said.

''Wait, come down stairs with me.'' Jake said as he took Clementine`s hand and went downstairs. Then they where in the kitchen, and Jake grabbed his jacket, and got out a candy bar.

''Is that a candy bar?'' Clementine askd.

''Yes. I found it in the forest.'' Jake said as he unwrapped the candy bar.''Unforchanetly, this was the only one i found.'' Jake said.

Then Jake handed Clementine the candy bar and asked.''Wait, you need to eat to, cause you haven`t eaten at all today.'' Clementine said.

''No, i`m fine, you eat.'' Jake said.

Then Clementine broke half a piece off, and gave one to Jake.

''I`ll eat if you eat this half piece.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake smiles and takes the half piece of candy bar, this reminded him back at the drugstore when he when he found one candy bar and broke a piece and handed it to Clem. Then they both started eating the candy bar it was; sweet,peanut buttery,and, chocholetly. Then they herd a knock at the door.

''Who the hell is that?'' Jake asked.

''No idea, i`ll get it.'' Clementine said as she opened the door, and her eyes winded up, and saw that it was David!''Hello, Clementine.'' David greeted as he snatches Clem`s shirt, and keeps her hostage.

''Clem! David you son of a bitch!'' Jake shouted as he ran to David. But then David got out his knife, and stabbed Jake in the shoulder as he let out a scream and was on the ground as blood started leaking out of his shoulder.''JAKE!'' Clementine cried out.

Then Carley and Tracey comes down stairs.

''What`s going on?!'' Tracey asked.

''JAKE!'' Carley said as she ran to the boy and bent down to the boy.

''David, you basturd.'' Tracey said.

''It`s nice to see you to.'' David said.

''You fucking monster!'' Carley said looking up at David with a angry look on her face.''How could you do this to a fucking twelve year old?'' Carley asked.

''He`s just a kid. And this is the apocalypse, it doesn`t matter.'' David said coldly.

''Wait, where`s the others?'' David asked.

''There out.'' Carley said.

''Don`t fucking lie to me, or the girl dies!'' David said as he placed his knife on Clem`s neck.

''I SWEAR! Please, don`t kill her, i swear. Please don`t hurt her!'' Carley begged as tears started to come out of her eyes and roll down her face.

David grins and says.''Very well then.'' David said as he gets the knife away from Clementine and gets out rope.''All of you are coming with me back to my camp. And i`ll leave this kid here.'' David said as he grabs Carley`s hand, and pulls her up, and wraps both of her wrist with the rope tightly, then grabs Clementine`s wrist and wraps the rope around both of her wrist. Then grabs Tracey`s wrist, and wraps rope around both of her wrist. Then he brings the three girls outside as they saw a van, and David opens the shutter as they saw Ellie,Riley, and Sarah. Then the three girls gets in, and David closes the shutter, and then goes back in the cabin, and places a walkie talkie on the ground by Jake.''I`ll leave the door open, so you can be devoured by the walkers.'' David said as he walked back outside, and back in the van and started driving away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee,Joel,Christa, and Molly got away from the bandit camp, and Christa and Molly was carrying some boxes of meds,food,ammo, and guns. And Lee and Joel was carrying the same boxes as well.

''Thanks for the help.'' Christa said.

''No problem.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, you two were pretty cool out there. So yeah, you two are ok in my book.'' Molly said.

''Yeah, your ok in our book to.'' Joel said.

''Well, we better get back to our camp. Y`know, you and your group are welcome to come to our camp.'' Christa said.

''Thanks, but we`ll be all right.'' Lee said.

''Ok then. But will we ever see each other again?'' Molly asked.

''We don`t know. As my daddy always told me, we wait until the future comes, or something like that.'' Joel said.

''Yeah, well. We better go.'' Christa said.

Then they both walked away with some of the boxes. Then Joel and Lee walked away with the boxes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee and Joel made it back to the cabin, and saw the door open and tire tracks.

''Holy shit!'' Joel said.

Then they both ran inside and saw some blood on the floor.

''What the hell?'' Lee said.

Then they saw Jake on the couch sleeping, and Denease,Doug, healing his wound on his shoulder.

''What happened?'' Joel asked.

''David! He came and kidnapped Carley,Tracey, and Clementine.'' Denease.

''Oh shit!'' Lee said.

Then Kenny comes in with a bottle of whisky.

''Hey, what happened?'' Kenny asked.

Then Lee glares at Kenny and said.''Carley,Clementine, and Tracey are gone!'' Lee said.

''What?!'' Kenny asked.

''Yes. But you could have saved them if you weren`t drunk.'' Joel said.

''Didn`t you even hear them?'' Lee asked.

''Sorry, guys, i was taking a nap and didn`t hear it.'' Kenny said,

''Wait, were`s Ben?'' Lee asked.

''I`m here, what`s going on?'' Ben asked as he walks in.

''David was here and took Carley,Clementine and Tracey and stabbed Jake in the shoulder.'' Lee told.

''What?! He did?!'' Ben asked.

''Yes! Where the fuck where you?!'' Joel asked.

''I was in the woods taking a walk and thinking. I`m sorry, i wish i was here sooner.'' Ben said.

''Wait, where`s Riley,Ellie, and Sarah?!'' Joel asked.

Then Tommy,Tess, and Bill came in.

''Guys, look what we`ve found.'' Tess said showing the fishing poles.

''Wait, those are the girl`s fishing poles. And if that`s there fishing poles then that must mean that David got them to!'' Joel said.

''Wait. David was here?!'' Tommy asked.

''Yes, he came and kidnapped Clementine,Carley, and Tracey and stabbed Jake in the shoulder.'' Lee said.

''Son of a bitch.'' Bill said.

''He also left a radio.'' Doug said giving Lee the radio.

Then Lee pushes the button on the radio and says.''Hello?''

''Hello, Lee.'' David greeted.

''David, you son of a bitch, where`s the girls? Did you hurt them?'' Lee asked.

''There fine. But not for long. You and your group better get to the camp in the next twenty-four hours.'' David said.

''Or what?'' Lee asked.

''Or i`ll chop them up into tiny pieces, and i`m thinking about screwing that girlfriend of your`s before i do.'' David said referring to Carley.

''YOU SICK BASTURD! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!'' Lee Shouted.

''I know you will, Lee.'' David said as he hung up, and Lee lowered the radio, and clutched it.

''Just hold on girls, where coming for ya.'' Lee said.

''Don`t worry, pal, we`ll get them.'' Kenny said.

''Ok, we need to get to there camp, you guys know where it is?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah, it`s not far from here, we can take you.'' Tess said.

''Ok then, then let`s hit the road and get the girls back.'' Lee said.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

No Time Left...

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry that things didn`t turn out to be like in the preview of Around Every Corner to hide. But i hope you liked this one, well a little. Anyway, sorry, no preview in this chapter, i`m going to keep this one quiet. And Jake`s not dead, but is hurt. And i like to say another thing. It`s been a blast writing this story, and i`m glad you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews guys, and i promise there will be a Season 2 of ''Fight The Dead''. Well i better go. Bye guys. **

**I do not own The Walking Dead or The Last Of Us.**

**I do not Own High School Musical: I Never Had Someone song.**

**MagixBen1124, out!**


	22. Chapter 22 Beginning of No Time Left

Several Hours later, in the van. Clementine,Ellie,Riley,Sarah,Carley, and Tracey being quiet. Clementine was a wreck, she thinks her Boyfriend, Jake is dead.

''We haft to get out of here.'' Carley said.

''I know, but how?'' Ellie said.

''I don`t know, somehow.'' Carley said.

''There`s noway out. David`s keep the inside of the van clean. There`s no broken stuff,no tools to get out, no shit. Everything`s picked clean.'' Riley said.

''Then we`re stuck, Ah fuck.'' Carley mumbled.

Sarah then turns to Clementine and feels bad as she asked.''Are...you ok?''

Clementine didn`t respond, she was just looking down on the floor frowning.

''Clementine, i`m sure he`s fine. Maybe, The others found him and patched him up.'' Sarah said.

''Leave her be Sarah, she needs time.'' Carley said.

Sarah nods and then stops talking to Clem.

''Do you think the others know were we are?'' Riley asked.

''I don`t know, probably.'' Tracey said.

''I hope so, cause David and his group are dangerous. They have lots of guns, and plenty of dead survivors to cook up.'' Ellie said.

''Sounds like something you would see in a ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' Movie.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, like that.'' Riley said.

''And his camp is not like a bandit camp, it`s like a small town, where many dangerous people are at and they have defensive fences.'' Tracey said

''That`s bad.'' Carley said.

Then the truck stops which worries the girls, and hear`s multiple of diffrenent voices.

''Oh shit, we`re here.'' Tracey said.

''Alright, Clem. If anything happens, stay calm. Ok?'' Carley asked glancing at Clementine.

Clementine looks up to Carley slowly, and nods. Then the shudder opens, and they see a lot of people with guns. Then David grins evilly and says.''Alright, girls, get your asses out of there.'' David said.

The girls get`s up and walks out of the van as David leads them to a old restaurant and goes into the kitchen, and opens a cage.

''Get in.'' David demanded.

Then Carley,Tracey,Ellie,Riley and Sarah walks in, but Clementine stands.

''Clem, come on.'' Carley said.

'Move it, girly.'' David said.

Clementine still stands and didn`t listen.

''I said move!'' David snapped as he grab the back of Clem`s neck, but then Clem flinches quickly, and then bites him on the finger as hard as Clementine rips the finger off and spits it out on the floor which made David scream, and blood squirts out of his bit off finger.''You little bitch!''

Then Clementine runs out of the kitchen, and Carley runs out and follows her.

''We haft to follow them!'' Sarah said.

''I don`t think so.'' David said as he quickly closes the cage and locks it.''Your two little friends will die first, and you four tomorrow.'' David said as he gets out a FN P90 and runs out.

* * *

**Well guys this is the end of this chapter. Yes it`s short i know. But it will be longer next time, i promise. By the way, who`s excited for Season 2 of Fight the Dead? I know i am ready to create it after i`m done typing this story. Anyway i`ll see you guys later.**

**Magixben1124, out!**


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, on the road.

Jake`s eyes fluttered open, and looked up at the sky, and saw that it was moving and hear`s a engine running. Then he looks at Lee,Tess,Denease, and Tommy.

''Lee?'' Jake said.

''JAKE!YOUR OK!'' Lee cried out.

''Of course i am.'' Jake said sitting up straight. Then Jake feels a brun within his wounded shoulder as he put his hand on it and grunts.

''How you holding up, kid?'' Tess asked.

''Fine, thanks. David kidnapped Clem and the girls.'' Jake said.

''We know. They kidnapped, Ellie,Riley, and Sarah to.'' Tommy said.

''Fuck. You know were there camp are?'' Jake asked.

''It`s not far. We`re almost there.'' Tess said.

''Great, because i`m ready to kill David.'' Jake said.

''Are you even in shape to kill?'' Denease said.

''Yes! I`m fine, don`t worry about me. Just get off my fucking back.'' Jake said as he turned away.

''Is he alright?'' Lee asked.

''He`s fine, he`s just upset that David caught his girlfriend, he`ll be fine when we get her back.'' Tess said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carley was looking for Clementine.

''Clementine?'' Carley whispered.

Then Carley looked down and saw a knife. Carley picks up the knife and cuts the ropes as Carley was free. Then Carley puts the knife away and continues looking.

''Clementine!'' Carley whispers again.

Then Carley hear`s voices, it was David.

''Two girls escaped.'' David said to three men.

''Shit! The food escaped!'' A Man Said.

''Look for them! Now!'' David said.

''You got it boss.'' Another Man said as they spreaded out.

Then Carley sees something across a ally. It looks like a hat!

Then Carley quickly sneeks over, and picks up the hat, and found that it was Clementine`s hat.

''Clementine! Oh shit! I hope your ok.'' Carley said.

* * *

Nighttime

The group is outside of the camp. And is getting ready to sneak in and find the girls.

''Ok, it`s just like we planned, we go in and get the girls out.'' Kenny said.

''And we go someplace far, someplace were David and his group will never find us.'' Joel said.

''But...will we even come back alive, what if we don`t make our escape?'' Jake asked.

''We will just haft to see about that.'' Denease said as she got her riffle out from the truck.

''Ok, we sneak in, find the girls, and get the hell out. Got it?'' Lee said.

They nodded.

''Good, then let`s move.'' Lee said.

Then the group went over the fence, and quickly hid behind a old van. Joel poked his head up to catch see if there`s any guards, and saw three guards with guns.

''I see three guards up ahead.'' Joel said.

''Ok. Me and Joel with take them out quiet, we don`t want people noticing us yet.'' Lee said.

''Ok, be carful.'' Doug said.

Then Joel and Lee quickly sneak up behind the three guards, and they both get`s out knives, and stabs two guards in the head as they fell on the ground dead with blood leaking out. Then the third guard was about to aim his gun at the two. But then was too late when Lee stabbed him in the eye ball and through his brain as the guard was on the ground dead. Then Lee takes the knife, and yanks it out and puts it in his pocket. Then Joel waves to the group letting them know it`s all clear. Then the group quickly makes a sprint to Lee and Joel. But then sees two vans approaching them.''Shit!''Lee cursed. Then the group quickly hides behind a dark ally were no one can see them.

''How far is this reastraunt?'' Kenny asked.

''We`re almost there. We just need to keep moving.'' Bill said.

Then they quickly run out of the ally, and hides in a house.

''Ok, we`re almost there, just a few more walk and we`re there.'' Tess said.

Then a doorknob starts to turn. The group quickly hides. And a man with a gun comes in.

''I saw you all running in here. I know your here for the girls. You might as well show yourselves now. Cause you ain`t getting them.'' The Man said.

Then Jake pops out with a knife, and stabs him in the stomach as he starts to cough up blood. Then Jake looks up with a death glare, it looked like a monster was inside. The Man then fell on the ground coughing up blood. The group then comes out of there hiding places, and was shocked to see what Jake just did.

''Jake...why did you do that?'' Lee asked.

''Fuckers like him...deserve to die. So if your thinking about shooting him in the head. Don`t.'' Jake said as he clutched his knife tightly.

''Damn, kid.'' Denease said.

''Let`s fucking move.'' Jake said walking away.

''Jake`s not himself.'' Ben said.

''Give the kid a break. He lost too many people, he doesn`t want to loose Clementine, and i don`t either. And that`s why i`m gonna make sure David is dead.'' Lee said as he walked with Jake. They all stared worriedly and terrified at Jake and Lee, but they didn`t want to worry about that right now, they wanted to get to the restraunt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tracey,Ellie,Riley, and Sarah was sleeping on the ground in the cell. Then they woke up, and herd voices.

''ELLIE! SARAH!''

''Joel!'' Ellie said.

''Dad!'' Sarah said.

Joel and the others then barges in, and approaches the cell.

''Thank god.'' Tracey said.

''Were`s Clementine and Carley?'' Lee asked.

''They escaped, and David went after them. You need to find them before David does.'' Riley said.

Then Jake runs out, and Lee does to. Then by the time they got outside, they saw walkers roaming around and eating people.

''Walkers? What are they doing here?'' Lee asked.

''That man i killed. He must have got out, and made everyone infected!'' Jake said.

''But that still won`t stop us from finding the girls.'' Lee said as he got out his hatchet. Then Jake gets out his knife, and they both clutched them.

They started killing walkers that was in there way. They started stabbing them in the head, cutting there head off, they where mad, like they have furious monster inside them. They wanted to get there love ones back, because they lost too much. Lee lost his Mother,Father, and his brother, he wasn`t about to loose Carley. Jake lost his mother,father,brother, and sister. He wasn`t about to loose Clementine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carley was still looking for Clementine. She`s run into five guys today, and killed them.

''Clem!'' Carley whispered.

''Where is she?'' Carley asked.

Then Carley went in a fancy restraunt, and saw multiple of tables with blood.

''CLEM?!'' Carley cried out.

Then Carley started walking around, but still no sign. Then she was about to make her way out, but then David bursted in, and grabbed her and threw her on the ground. Then David aimed his FN P90 at Carley.

''There you are, you ain`t getting out of here.'' David said.

Then David get`s his keys out, and locks the door as Carley ran for cover.

''That`s alright, there`s nowhere to go. If you want out. Then best come get these keys.'' David said as he puts the keys in his pocket and starts looking for Carley.

Carley then quickly moves in a dusty kitchen. She saw multiple of dead bodies, and blood on the floor and wall. Carley started to puke on the floor disgustingly. Then Carley stops and hear`s footsteps coming at her closer.

''Shit!'' Carley whispered as she hid behind a stove. Then David bursted in, and starts looking around.''Come out,come out, were ever you are, little rabbit.'' David said.

Carley then get`s out her knife, and sneaks up behind David. Then Carley stabbed David in the abdomen, and he let out a grunt which makes him drops his FN P90. Then Carley quickly picks up the gun, but then David punched her, and grabbed the gun and aimed it at her, then pulled the trigger, and bullets was heading for Carley, but then Carley quickly dodges and then runs out of the kitchen. Then Carley trips, and then gets back up, and hides under a table. Then David runs to where Carley ran, and starts looking under tables. Carley then gets her knife ready for another attack, just incase he looks under Carley`s hiding place. Then Carley takes a quick peak, and doesn`t see David.''The hell?'' Carley said. Then Carley felt something touched her feet, and was dragged out by David, then David aims his gun at Carley. But then Carley kicks David in the crouch, which made him grunt and put his hands on his crouch and slides down a little. Then Carley grabs her knife from the table, and stabs David in the eye which made him scream. Then David grabs Carley and pushes her on the ground, and David yanks the knife out of his eye, and then bent down and push the knife down and was heading towards Carley`s chest. But then Carley grabs his arms, and tries to restrain from getting killed. But then David`s neck was sliced as blood starts to leak out, and he started to cough. Then David falls on the ground. Then Carley turns, and saw that it was Clementine holding a sword. Then Clementine runs to David, and started chopping his face as she starts screaming and tears running down her eyes. Carley then gets up and then restrains Clementine. Then Carley takes the knife from Clem and throws it on the floor. Then Carley looks at Clementine and saw that she was crying.

''Clem...''

Then Carley hugs the crying girl.

''I`m sorry...i`m sorry.''

''Shshshshs. It`s ok, honey, he can`t hurt us. You did the right thing, you saved me'' Carley said.

''Carley...''

''It`s ok, baby girl, it`s ok.'' Carley said.

''I`m glad your ok...m...mom.'' Clementine said.

Carley was shocked to hear Clem call Carley mom, but she didn`t care as she kept hugging Clementine and rocking her. Then Jake and Lee busted in, and saw Clementine and Carley.

''CLEMENTINE!'' Jake said.

''CARLEY!'' Lee said.

''LEE!'' Carley said.

''JAKE!'' Clementine said.

Then two of them gets up, and they hug each other.

''Jake! I thought you were dead.'' Clementine said as she lets out more tears.

''Well...i`m not. We`re is David?'' Jake asked.

Clementine turns around to the dead body, and pointed at it.

''Holy shit, that`s David?'' Jake asked.

''Yeah.'' Clementine said.

''Clementine saved me, he was about to kill me. But then Clementine came and killed him.'' Carley said.

''He sure as hell deserved it. I hope he burns in hell where he belongs.'' Jake said as he walked over to the sword, and picks it up.

''Carley, your injured.'' Lee said noticing Carley`s face bruised a little.

''He punched me. Lee, this place is hell, they`re worst then the walkers, we need to get out of here.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, let`s go find the others and get the hell out of here.'' Lee said.

''Oh and Clem, there is something i want to give you.'' Carley said as she gave Clementine her hat.

''MY HAT!'' Clementine said as Carley puts the hat on for her.''Thank you, Carley.'' Clementine said with a smile.

''No problem, kiddo. Now let`s go.'' Carley said.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up next week. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24 The End OF SEASON 1

Meanwhile, The other group made they're escape out of the restraunt, and saw walkers eating people and fire all around.

''Walkers! What are they doing here?!'' Ben asked.

''It doesn`t matter, we need to go!'' Bill said.

''Not without Lee,Jake,Clem, and Carley!'' Kenny said.

''Fuck it! They`re on there own!'' Bill said.

''Fuck you! You gay ass motherfucker!'' Kenny shouted.

''What did you call me?!'' Bill asked.

''Guys, stop, we need to move!'' Joel said.

Then from a distance, a herd of walkers broke through the fence, and is in the camp.

''Oh shit! That`s a lot of them!'' Ellie said.

''We need to get out of here! Now!'' Tess said.

''I know a shortcut, come on!'' Joel said

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee,Clementine,Carley, and Jake ran out of the restraunt, and saw a lot of walkers all around the place.

''Oh shit there`s a lot of them.'' Lee said.

''We need to get out of here and find the others.'' Clementine said.

''Clem, i don`t think there`s time. There`s walkers everywhere!'' Jake said.

''Jake, behind you!'' Lee pointed.

Jake then turns around, and saw a walker standing behind him. But wasn`t doing anything. Then Jake quickly uses his sword, and sliced the walker`s head off, as blood squirts out, and the walker`s body collapse on the floor.

''Did you see that? It didn`t attack me!'' Jake said.

''Your covered in that walker blood.'' Clementine said.

''Of course, the walker blood. They`re smell! The Blood!'' Lee said looking at the walker blood on his shirt and pants. Then Lee bents down to the walker that Jake killed, and got out his hatchet, and started cutting the walker open.

''Lee, what are you doing?'' Clementine asked.

''I have a idea, think about it. If we just smear the walker blood on us, and just walk slowly through, then we will survive. Remember? They`re attracted to HUMAN BLOOD! But they`re blood, they don`t care, because they will think that we`re one of them!'' Lee said as he digged his hand in the walker, and slipped it out, and started smearing blood on himself. Then Jake bents down and digged his hand inside the walker, and slipped it out and turned to Clementine.''Hold still, babe.'' He said. Clementine nods, and then does what Jake says as he starts smearing walker blood all around her.

''Sorry if this is uncomfortable to you, but it`s the only way.'' Jake said.

Clementine kind of felt like that she was being sexually touched. But she knew her boyfriend was just smearing blood on her to keep her safe. And Lee did the same to Carley. Then they where done smearing themselves, and was ready to walk through the herd of walkers.

''Let`s do this.'' Lee said.

Then the four started walking through the walkers slowly. They stayed close together so they won`t get seperated. But then Jake stopped and saw three walkers, his eyes winded up and his heart was pumping fast, then Lee,Clem, and Carley stopped, and walked over to Jake.

''Jake, what`s wrong?'' Clementine said.

Then they saw what Jake was looking at, and saw that it was Jake`s family. His mother,father, and brother as walkers.''Are they your family?'' Carley asked in a soft tone.

''Yes.'' Jake said.

''Oh, Jake, we`re sorry.'' Clementine said as she hugged Jake. Then Lee and Carley put there hands on the boy`s shoulder gently, and rubbed it gently. They gave Jake a sympathetic look, they felt bad for Jake`s lost of his Mother,Father, and Brother.

''Let`s...let`s keep moving.'' Jake said.

''Are you sure?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah, let`s go.'' Jake said, then Jake turns to his undead family, and says.''I`m sorry, guys, i will always love you.'' Jake said as he took one last look at his family. Then they continued walking slowly through the walkers covered in the walker blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was taking the shortcut out of the camp.

''How much farther is the short cut?'' Denease asked.

''Not far!'' Riley said.

Then walkers blocked there way as they stopped and took a few steps back.

''Oh shit!'' Bill said.

''Shoot them!'' Tommy said.

Then they got out there guns and started shooting the walkers in the heads. Then Kenny ran out of bullets.

''DAMMIT!'' Kenny said.

''Kenny! If we die, there`s something i haft to tell you.'' Ben said.

''Kid! Can this wait till later?!'' Kenny asked.

''No man, i haft to tell you this right now, and i`m sorry, i`m really am!'' Ben said.

''Sorry? About what?!'' Kenny asked.

''It was me giving the bandits all our food, slipping them our supplies. I thought maybe we can keep them off our backs, but when it got discovered, that`s when they attacked, and that`s when Duck...''

Kenny`s eyes winded up, and he clenches his fist. Then Doug and Denease looks at Ben in shock hearing his story.

''Wait, so you where the one...'' Doug started but then Kenny charges at Ben, and punches him in the stomach which made blood come out of his mouth. Then Kenny punches him in the face. Then Joel and Doug grabs Kenny, and restrains him.

''KENNY! CALM DOWN!'' Joel said.

''YOU LITTLE PISSANT! YOUR FUCKING DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD! MY WIFE AND CHILD! YOU GOT THEM BOTH FUCKING KILLED!'' Kenny shouted.

''KENNY! I DON`T KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! BUT WE CAN DEAL WITH THIS LATER! RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!'' Joel shouted.

Then Kenny stops struggling, and then looks up at Ben and shoots a death glare at Ben.

''Do you realize what you done? You got Duck and Katjaa killed, left Lilly on the road, which i don`t care, BUT that doesn`t matter! YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED AND YOU GOT DOUG SHOT IN THE EAR BECAUSE OF YOU! I thought i knew you better then that, Ben Paul.'' Denease said coldly.

''IF THIS ASSHOLE THINKS HE`S COMING WITH US, AFTER WHAT HE DID, HE`S COMPLETELY OUT OF HIS MOTHERFUCKING MIND!'' Kenny shouted as he pushes Ben.

''Kenny, shut the fuck up! Your going to do nothing but attract more of them!'' Tommy said.

''And you think i give a crap about that?! This shitbird got my Son, and my Wife killed!'' Kenny shouted.

''Kenny! I`m really sorry! I`m really am...''

''NO! Sorry ain`t shit! You`re getting what you deserve!'' Kenny said.

Then they herd a scream. They turned and saw a walker bitting down on Tracey`s arm.

''TRACEY!'' Joel cried out.

''No!'' Sarah whispered.

Then more walkers approached her and started bitting down on her neck,legs, and stomach.

Joel then shoots the walkers that was bitting Tracey, and they where all dead. Then Joel runs to Tracey and sees her couching.

''Tracey. I`m sorry.'' Joel said.

''Joel, it`s not your fault. I...i love...you, Joel.'' Tracey said as she closes her eyes, and she was dead.''I love you to.'' Joel said. Then Sarah and Ellie approaches Joel, and hugs him.

''I`m sorry, dad.'' Sarah said.

Then Tess and Tommy approaches, and says.

''We should...put her down now.'' Tommy said.

''I`ll do it.'' Tess said.

''No! I`ll do it.'' Joel said as he gets his gun out. Then they separated from Joel, and Joel gets up, and aims his gun at Tracey`s head, and pulls the trigger, and shoots her in the head to prevent her from turning. Then Joel put`s his gun away.

''I`m sorry, Joel.'' Tess said as she puts a comforting hand on Joel`s shoulder.

''OH SHIT! HERE COMES MORE!'' Riley pointed as she saw more walkers.

''We need to get the hell out of here!'' Bill said.

Then walkers appeared in the middle, and they where separated.

Joel

Ellie

Sarah

Tess

* * *

Denease

Doug

Bill

Tommy

Riley

Ben

* * *

Kenny; himself

* * *

''RILEY! Ellie reached out.

''ELLIE! Riley cried out.

''ELLIE WE GOT TO GO, COME ON!'' Joel said as he grabs Ellie and then they make there escape, and the others make there escape to.

* * *

Meanwhile out of the camp. Lee,Clementine,Carley, and Jake made there way out of the camp.

''Ok, i think we`re safe.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, for now.'' Jake said.

''I hope the others are ok.'' Carley said.

''Guys!'' Sarah cried out.

They turned around and saw Joel,Ellie, and Sarah.

''Guys!'' Clementine cried out as she hugged Ellie and Sarah.

''Wait! Were are the others?'' Lee asked.

Joel looked down sadly and closes his eyes and says.''There was just too many of them. Tracey`s dead, i couldn`t save her in time. And we got separated, walkers came and just separated us.'' Joel said.

''Oh my god. Even Kenny,Denease and Doug?'' Jake asked.

''Them to.'' Ellie said looking down.

''Well...we don`t know if they`re dead. Maybe they escaped. Maybe they`re still alive.'' Sarah said.

''I don`t know about that, Baby Girl.'' Joel said.

They all looked down sadly, they thought that they could all escape, but they where wrong. After two minutes of silence. Jake spoke up and said.

''They may have died, but we won`t let them die in vain. Because together, we will Fight The Dead, not matter what it takes. We will survive this together.'' Jake said as he clenches his knife.

* * *

Five days later.

the seven survivors was walking in Rural Hills. They then stop and takes a break as Carley,Ellie,Clementine, and Sarah sits on a log, and Jake standing with his arms crossed. Then Lee and Joel gets they`re binoculars out, and puts them up, and starts to of what`s up the hill.

''See anything?'' Ellie asked.

''No, i don`t see shit.'' Joel said.

''Wait! I see three people!'' Lee said as he spotted three people.

Joel then spots what Lee sees.

''Holy shit!'' Joel said.

''Think they`re walkers or bandits?'' Lee asked.

''I don`t know.'' Joel said.

''Wait, i think that`s...oh shit! That`s not walkers or bandits, it`s someone we know.'' Lee said.

* * *

The End of Season 1

* * *

**Well guys, this is the end of this story. I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Oh shit i can`t believe this is it of season 1. NOW TO MOVE ON TO SEASON 2. But first i think that i`m going to start on the 400 days of some OC`S, some unknown alive characters, and of course the 400 days characters to. Well i better go. Bye **


	25. Chapter 25 Season 2

**Hey, guys. The story has finally arrived. here is Season 2 of 'Fight The Dead' I hope you guys will like this story soo far. They`re will be some AMAZING Adventures,Horror,Comfort/Hurt,Drama, and Romance! They`re will also be POV`S involved in the story. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jake`s Pov**

Hey, i`m Jake Jackson. I`m thirteen and i`m a survivor, i`m with a group that i can trust from now on. Lee,Clementine,Carley,Sarah,Joel, and Ellie. The others i know are dead, and i haft to move on. Anyway, we stumbled up upon three people that Lee and Joel know. Molly,Christa, and Omid. Well they don`t know Omid, but they do seem like they are good people, but i`ll see it to believe it. Anyway, meanwhile, Me and the group was walking towards a abandoned gas station while Omid and Christa was arguing about they`re baby.

''Omid, come on, we are not calling him that.'' Christa said.

''Come on, Christa, what`s wrong with Omid?'' Omid asked.

''They`ve been arguing for like a hour.'' Clementine said.

''That`s how it get`s when they have a baby and be together.'' Lee said.

''I hope i never have a baby.'' Clementine said.

''You don`t know that.'' Carley said.

''Besides, you`re too young anyway.'' Lee said.

''I remember when Me and Lisa argued about picking names for Sarah.'' Joel said.

''Really, Dad?'' Sarah asked.

''Yeah.'' Joel said.

''Omid the second.'' Omid said.

''No.'' Christa said.

''Omid Jr?'' Omid asked.

''No!'' Christa said.

''Why don`t they ever shut up?!'' Ellie asked.

''Unforchanatly, this is how they always get.'' Molly said.

Right now i wish i had my ipod and my ear phones right now, so i won`t haft to hear them babbling.

''You`re not taking this seriously.'' Christa said.

''I take everything seriously, especially little Omid`s future.'' Omid said.

''Keep saying that, and you`ll be sleeping in the ring tonight. Remember that time in Barsto?'' Christa asked.

''Vegas weekend? Yeah.'' Omid said.

Then Christa goes in the bathroom for some reason, i mean there is a girl`s bathroom to, i don`t know. Then i turned my back to the woods and crossed my arms. I thought about my family. It was just so horrible seeing them as walkers again, i wish i had put them out of there misery, they don`t deserve to be walkers. Then i felt a hand touch my shoulder, i looked at the hand, and saw it was Lee`s.

''You ok? You hadn`t said anything eversense we escaped from David`s camp.'' Lee said.

''I`m fine, Lee.'' I said,

''Are you sure? Because...''

''I said i`m fine!'' I snapped. Then i let out a sigh and said.''I`m sorry, and no i`m not fine. I`m a wreck.'' I said.

''Stop.'' Lee said.

''No! Seriously! I lost my parents, and my brother! But you guys are the only family i got left, and i`m afraid that i`ll loose you guys and Clementine!'' I said.

''Jake, don`t think that.'' Lee said.

I didn`t respond, i just looked down. Then i approached to the girl`s bathroom and was about to take a piss, then i turned around and saw Joel talking to Lee. I bet they`re talking about me right now. Then i heard a voice, a different voice in the girl`s bathroom. It wasn`t Clementine`s,Carley`s,Ellie`s,Molly, or even Sarah`s. It sounded like another voice. Then i got my knife out and walked in. I sneaked in and saw a teenage scavenger female holding a gun, and threatening Carley,Clementine,Molly,Sarah, and Ellie.

''Look, we don`t mean any trouble, just let us go!'' Clementine said.

''Fuck that, little girl.'' The Scavenger said as she digged inside Clementine`s backpack. Then she got out a picture of Clementine and her parents.''Is this you and your family? You look like a couple of clowns.''

I then clenched my knife, i was so pissed off and angry i wanted to take my knife and slit her throat. Then the door closes, and the scavenger turned around and pointed her gun at Me. She saw me carrying a knife and was scared.

''Who...who are you?'' The Scavenger asked.

''None of your motherfucking business!'' I said as i approached her.

''STAY BACK! OR I`LL SHOOT!'' The Scavenger said terrifed.

I then looked at her shaking the gun and terrified, i knew she was afraid.

''Nah. You don`t look like it. And i know you don`t have the strength to do it. And you just fucked with the wrong person, and that`s ME!'' I said as i ran to her, and stabbed her in the throat as she started coughing up blood. Then i yanked the knife out as she fainted on the ground and blood was leaking out and she couldn`t breath, she needed air. She looked at me, she wanted me to put her out of her misery. I didn`t want to do it because she deserved it. So then i bent down, and stabbed her in the head with my knife as she was dead. I then picked up the gun and got up, and put the gun in Clem`s backpack. I then glanced at the girls and said.

''Come on, it`s not safe here.'' I told them as i walked out of the bathroom.

I saw them, they looked like they where terrified of me of what i just did. But i hope they know i just did it to protect them. Like i said, we will face anything that come`s to us.

* * *

18 months later

Me and the group have been surviving for two fucking years, and we lost someone. Christa`s baby. She was giving birth at a motel(NOT THE MOTOR INN) and the baby didn`t make it. So someone had to put her out of it`s misery, and that was me. Now Christa hates me for it, but Omid understands, but he hates that his child is dead. Anyway, the group has changed a little for the past two years.

I was wearing a black jacket with a orange shirt under it. I was wearing some blue jeans, some black shoes, and was wearing a orange cap on my head, my hair has grown a little, but i cut it some, and i was now at the age fifteen, so now i`m a teenager. Clementine has changed to: She was wearing a purple shirt, and was wearing a blue jacket that Lee gave her, she was wearing some blue jeans, she was wearing some black shoes, she still had her two short pig tails and was wearing a cap and she was now at the age, fourteen. Lee was wearing a black jacket, his old blue shirt, his black pants, his brown shoes, and his hair has grown, but Lee cut it a little and his age was thirty nine. Carley was wearing a purple jacket, with a blue shirt, she was wearing some blue pants, she was also wearing some purple shoes, and her hair has grown a little and she was thirty-three. Joel was wearing a red stripped shirt with a black shirt under, and had blue jeans on, and black shoes, and his hair was a bit more gray and he was fourty-two. Ellie, she was wearing a brown shirt with a pink and white jacket on, and blue jeans, and her hair was short now, she no longer had a pony tail, and her age was sixteen. Sarah: She was wearing a pink jacket with a blue shirt under, and she was wearing some brown pants, and some shoes, and her age was fourteen. Molly: She was wearing a yellow jacket with a red shirt under, she was wearing black pants, and white shoes, and her hair was still short, and her age was twenty-four. Omid: He was wearing a yellow jacket, and white shirt, and was wearing a navy blue pants and brown shoes, and his age was thirty-two. Christa: She was wearing a orange jacket with a black shirt under, and blue jeans, and black shoes, she was thirty-four. Ok that`s all, now anyway. We where in the woods trying to cook a weezel, but the flames are too low, and it`s raining.

''This will never cook.'' Clementine said looking at the weezle in the firepit.

''We`re going to starve out here.'' Ellie said.

''No we`re not, this just has to cook.'' I said.

Then Christa shakes her head and gets up and says.''I`m going to go find some more wood.'' Christa said was she walks in the woods. I know she still hates me, i see the look in her eyes. Then Omid approached me and said.''Hey man, it`s not your fault, you..did what you had to, by just putting my kid out of his misery.'' Omid said.

''I know, it`s just...I wish we could have done something sooner.'' I said.

''Omid!'' Christa shouted his name.

''Coming, baby.'' Omid said as he ran into the woods were Christa is.

Then Clementine walked over to me and said.''Your working too hard, get some rest.'' Clementine said.

''No, i won`t rest...i won`t.'' I said.

**Clementine`s POV**

I looked at Jake worried, i`m worried about him. But i wouldn`t blame him, surviving in a world like this. Then i wrapped my arms around him and Jake touched my arm and smiled.

''I love you.'' I said.

''Yeah, love you to. That helps.'' Jake said.

**Lee`s POV**

I saw Clementine and Jake together, it just makes me happy that they`re together, but is worried that they may have sex. I mean they are too young. Yeah i know they have been together for two years, but still. I hope they don`t take it too far. Clementine has been like a daughter to me for the past two years, eversense i met her, and lost her parents. And i`ve decided that i will be her adoptive father, and Carley will be her adoptive mother. And we will do everything we can to protect her, and her friends and her boyfriend will to. Anyway, i approached Carley, and sat on the log next to her.

''You ok?'' I asked.

''I`m fine, Lee, it`s just everything.'' Carley said.

I nodded in understandment, i know what she means.

''It`s just, we lost soo many people, the people we loved. I remember being back at the motor inn, when everything was secure, and the food and furniture and safety we had. Well, everything is gone, everyone`s gone. Duck,Katjaa,Mark,Larry,Lilly,Denease,Doug, and Ben. Well they are all gone, and we will never see them again.'' Carley said.

''I hear ya, Carley. But we have the others now, and Clementine is our adoptive daughter, we haft to do everything we can to protect her.'' I said.

**Joel`s POV**

I was standing, staring at the picture of Me,Sarah,Ellie, and Tommy having our barbecue, and all of our friends there. Now they are all gone. Even my brother, Tommy. But i still have my two girls, they are the only ones i have left now. Then Ellie and Sarah approached me and asked.

''Dad, are you ok?'' Sarah asked me.

''I`m fine.'' I said putting the picture away.

''Are you sure, Joel?'' Ellie asked.

''Yeah.'' I said.

**Molly`s POV**

I was cleaning off my ice pic, i was thinking of Christa and Omid`s baby. I just couldn`t get it out of my head, seeing that they`re baby turned, and Jake had to put her out of her misery, it`s just soo scary. It reminds me of Crawford, when all this started, people started creating a place named Crawford in Savannah, then they didn`t let children and old people in, because they think that they would just get in the way, think that it was just part of survival. But...i think it`s not. Then Me and the group herd voices.

**Jake`s POV**

''What the fuck was that?'' I asked myself.

Then the group approaches to where they herd the sound, and we saw three bandits threatening Christa and Omid.

''YOUR LYING TO US! I`M GOING TO ASK ONE MORE TIME! WERE IS YOUR GROUP!?'' 1# Bandit asked.

''We`re by ourselves, we swear!'' Omid said.

''Bullshit!'' 2# Bandit said.

''Lying!'' 3# Bandit said.

''Cut the shit both of you!'' 1# Bandit said.

''Shit, they`re in trouble! We haft to help them!'' Carley whispered.

''Anybody has a plan?'' Ellie asked.

''I do. We kick ass!'' Molly said as she get`s out her weapon, and runs to one of the bandits, and stabs him in the head. Then one of the bandits grabbed Molly, and punched her as she falls on the ground. But then Lee runs up to one of the bandits, and punches him. Then the 3# Bandit grabs Lee, and the Bandit that Lee punch get`s gun, and get`s out a knife, and was about to kill Lee. But then the bandit was shot in the head by Carley and fell on the ground, dead. Then Lee flinched and Lee punches the bandit, and get`s out a knife, and stabs him in the head. Then Lee yanks the knife out, and the bandit falls on the ground.

''Thanks, guys.'' Omid said.

''That was a real close one back there.'' Lee said.

''You can say that again.'' Molly said getting up.

''Are you ok, Molly?'' Christa asked.

''I`m fine.'' Molly said.

Then tons of walkers appeared out of the wood trees, and was heading towards the group.

''OH SHIT!'' I cursed.

''WALKERS! RUN!'' Joel said.

Then everybody started running. It was soo dark, we didn`t even know where were headed. I think we where also getting separated to. I started hearing Lee`s voice, then Carley`s voice. Then the other group`s voices. Then i herd Clem calling my name.

''JAKE! LEE!''

It sounded like her voice was right behind me. Then i turned around and saw her on the ground with her ankle twisted. I then helped Clementine up and said.

''We need to get out of here.'' I said.

''Yeah, where are the others?'' Clementine asked.

''I don`t know. We will worry about them later, right now we need to get to safety.'' I said, i think the others are safe, but i`m not sure. I DON`T KNOW, OK?!

Then I herd mumbling behind us. It was walkers.

''SHIT!'' I cursed.

Then i started helping Clem keep going. Then i got out my gun for safety as me and her kept going. God i hope the others are ok.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter. YAY SEASON 2! I`M GLAD IT`S OUT! I hope you guys liked it. Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Clementine`s POV**

I opened my eyes, and looked around, and found that i was on the ground. Then i saw Jake standing with a gun in his hand. Then i looked up at the sky and saw it was morning. I then looked at my ankle, and saw that it was ok and wasn`t hurting. I moved it a little and no pain. I then turned to my boyfriend and said.''Jake.''

Jake turned to me and said.''Good, you`re awake.'' He said approaching me.

''Yeah.'' I said.

''How are you feeling?'' Jake asked me.

''Fine. Have you got any sleep lately?'' I asked him.

''No. I`ve been awake all night keeping watch. I killed five walkers.'' Jake said.

''Oh. You...think the others are ok?'' I asked.

''I don`t know, Clem. I`m sure they`re alright.'' Jake said.

''Yeah. But i`m just worried.'' I said.

Then Jake touched my face and said.'' Hey, don`t worry, we will find them.'' He said as he took his hand off and he kissed me on the lips and i kissed him back. I always like our kisses, they be so romantic. Then he and i separated and we both smiled at each other.

''I love you.'' I said.

''I love you to. Now uh...let`s get moving, if you are up for it.'' Jake said.

''Ok.'' I said as i got up and we both started walking in the woods looking for our people and safety.

* * *

**Carley`s POV **

I was with Lee,Molly,Sarah,Ellie, and Joel. But no Clementine,Jake,Omid, and Christa.

''CLEMENTINE! JAKE!'' Lee called out.

''CLEMENTINE! JAKE!'' I called out also.

''OMID! CHRISTA!'' Molly called out.

''Where are they?'' Ellie asked.

''CLEMENTINE!'' Sarah called out.

''CLEMENTINE! JAKE!'' Joel called out.

''God i hope all of them are alright.'' I said.

Then Lee approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist and said.

''It`s gonna be ok, Carley. I`m sure they are alive. They`re tough as nails.'' Lee said.

Yeah they are tough as nails, but i`m still worried about them. God i hope they`re alright.

* * *

**Jake`s POV**

Me and Clem was still walking in the woods. We didn`t know were where headed, but we just kept walking. Maybe we will stumble up on something soon. Anyway, while we where walking we where calling the groups names.

''LEE! CARLEY! SARAH! ELLIE!'' Clementine called out.

''JOEL! CARLEY! LEE! CHRISTA! OMID! MOLLY!'' I called out they`re names. Were are they? There was still no sign of them. I`m afraid that they may be...dammit, i don`t even want to say it, even think about it in my fucking head.

''They haft to be alright. Just...Oh god.'' Clementine said worriedly.

Then i held Clem`s hand and said.

''Don`t worry, Clem. I`m sure they will be alright.'' I said.

''I hope so.'' Clementine said.

Then we herd a dog barking. wait what the hell. A...dog?

''You hear that?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah, it sounds like a dog.'' I said as i got my gun out and me and Clem follows the sound of the barking. Then when we got to where we herd the barking, we saw a dog looking for food, then the dog turned around and saw us, and started to growl at us. I then aimed my gun at the dog`s head. But then Clementine stopped me by snatching the gun away from me.

''Clem, what the fuck?'' I swore wanting to know why she took my gun.

''It`s just a dog, you can`t just kill it, and besides, the sounds will attract walkers.'' Clementine said to me. I do haft to admit though, the sound will attract the walkers, then we will be in real trouble.''Let`s at least know his name, and maybe he could be useful to us.'' Clementine said as she bent down to the dog. But then i got out my knife just incase the dog tries anything. Man, i don`t believe this knife is still with me, i kept it eversense back at the drug store back in macon. But i missed the other one, because my dad gave it to me, bummer. Anyway, Clementine checked the dog`s caller and said.

''The dog`s name is Sam.'' Clementine said.

''Sam, hm, i had a friend named Sam. I don`t know were he is, it doesn`t matter.'' I said.

Then the dog turns around, and starts running and Clementine follows.

''SAM! WAIT!'' Clementine said.

''CLEM...Fuck...'' I whispered as i started to follow the two. Then by the time i got to them, i saw that they where at a old camp.

''Oh my god.'' Clementine said.

''I guess this is the dog`s camp.'' I said.

''Yeah, i guess it is.'' Clementine said as she turned to me.''We should start looking around

''We should look around. Find anything useful.'' I said.

Clementine nodded in agreement and looked over to Sam and said.''Sam can help to.''

''Ugh, fine then, he can help.'' I said. I didn`t like this dog, i know it in my bones that he`s not trustworthy, but what the hell, i go ahead and give it a chance. Then me,Clem, and Sam started looking for food or supplise or ammo or a gun atleast. I started looking over in a broken down Rv, but nothing yet, but i found a picture, it reminded me of my family, i could have done more to save them, i could have atleast save my brother and mother somehow, and i hope my sister is alright, i just hope. Then i put the picture away and then walked out of the Rv. Then i saw Clementine approaching me with a knife in her hand. Wait, where did she get a knife?

''Where did you get a knife?'' I asked.

''A dead guy he was strapped to that tree over they`re. I put him out of his misery and saw that he had a knife in one of his bites, it looked like he tried to pride it out or maybe thought it would stop him from turning. Anyway, i already search him, but he had nothing on him.'' Clementine said.

''Shit. Well keep looking.'' I said.

Then I saw Sam with a frisbee in his mouth. Clementine then smiles and approaches Sam, and took the frisbee out of his mouth.

''Wanna play?'' Clementine asked.

''Clem, what the fuck are you doing?'' I asked.

''I`m going to play a little frisbee with Sam.'' Clementine said.

Then i gave her a glare, because this is the wrong time to play frisbee with the damn dog.'' I said.

''Lightin` up, i haven`t played frisbee in a while, and he hasn`t to, you should play a little to.'' Clementine said.

I then rolled my eyes and shook my head.

**Clementine`s POV**

I then threw the frisbee, and Sam went after it. Then Sam jumped and caught it with his mouth, and then approached me and gave me the frisbee, but there was a lot of dog slobber on it. Ew, but i`m use to it. Remember? Walker guts? Anyway, i praised Sam as i said.

''Good boy, good boy.'' I said.

''OH SHIT!'' I hear Jake cried out. I then ran to Jake and asked.

''What`s going on?'' I asked.

''LOOK!'' Jake said holding a can of beans. HOLY SHIT! I CAN`T BELIVE IT! FOOD! FINALLY!

''FOOD!'' I said.

''Let`s go see what`s inside.'' Jake said as me and him approached a log, and both of us sat down as Sam was watching. Then Jake got out his knife and said.

''Please don`t be bad.''

I agree, this better not be bad.

**Jake`s POV**

I then sticked the knife in the top of the can, and then i started poking a few more holes in, and i finally open the can up, and saw that the beans was fresh.

''Thank god.'' I said as i gave Clementine the can, and she digged some out of the can and she started eating. Then i digged my hand in, and got out s handful of beans, then Sam approached me and started begging. He gave me those eyes, oh those puppy dog eyes. Dammit.

''Come on, Jake. He did help us.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, i suppose, fine, he can have his award.'' I said as i gave him my handful of food, and he started eating it out of my hand. Then he grabs the can out of my hand, and i glared.''GIVE ME THAT!'' I said as i snatch the can away, then Sam glared, and bite me on the arm as i fell on the ground. Then he bit me again as his teen sank into him arm all the way, and saw his teeth covered in my blood. Then the dog squeal as he fell on me, but his teeth was still sanked into my arm. Then i saw Clem`s knife covered in blood. I take it she killed the dog. Then Clementine bent down to the dead dog, and grabbed his jaw, and opened it. Then i moved the dog off me as blood was coming out of his head. I knew we couldn`t trust that damn dog.

''Jake! i`m sorry!'' Clementine said.

''No, Clem! It`s not you`re fault!'' I said.

I then saw my arm, and saw that i had a bloody opened wound on my arm. I`m glad that damn dog is dead. Anyway, Clem helped me up and I said.

''We haft to find medical supplies to stitch up you`re arm.'' I said as we started walking in the woods.

**Lee`s POV**

The Group was still looking for Omid,Christa,Clementine, and Jake. But there was still no sign.

''Dammit, where the hell are they?'' I asked. I then turned to Carley sitting the log whimpering. I then approached Carley and sat next to her.

''Carley.''

''I did all my best to protect them, i did, especially Clementine. But i couldn`t this time. What kind of mother am i?'' Carley asked.

''Don`t say that. You are a good mother.'' I said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

''Are you just saying that because you`re my boyfriend?'' Carley asked.

''No. I`m saying it, because it`s true, you are, you,me, and Jake protected Clementine for like two fucking years. I`m sure they are alright, they are not little kids anymore.'' I said.

''Yeah, i suppose you`re right.'' Carley said.

Carley then turns to me, and smiles, then she kisses me on the cheek. It was real smooth. Then she releases the kiss and she said.''Thanks, Everrt.''

''Soon, you`re going to be Carley Everrt.'' I said with a smirk.

''Yeah, we will see if you will ever propose to me and get me a ring.'' Carley said.

''Ha. Ok.'' Lee said.

''Don`t fucking move!'' Ellie said pointing her crossbow and aiming it at a women wearing a green shirt, a navy blue jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes, and a man wearing a black sweat shirt, and a green navy shirt under, and blue pants, and black shoes. And the other group to. Me and Carley then get`s up and approaches the group.

''Guys, what going on?'' I asked.

''A women and a man showed up holding two shotguns.'' Joel said.

''PUT YOUR FUCKING GUNS DOWN!' The man said.

''YOU PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN! We outnumbered both of you.'' Sarah said holding her gun.

''That doesn`t mean we can`t fight.'' The women said which sounded familiar to Carley and Lee.

''Put the fucking guns down now!'' Molly said.

''Fuck that!'' The man said.

Then I pushed Joel and my eyes winded up.

''LEE WHAT THE HELL?!'' Joel said.

I ignored Joel, and my eyes winded up, it...it was Lilly! HOLY SHIT! I haven`t seen her eversense back on the road when...oh shit.

* * *

Flashback

''Everybody out.'' Lilly ordered.

''Lilly, don`t.'' Lee begged

''Out!'' Lilly ordered.

Then they all walked out of the Rv except Duck and Katjaa, then Kenny checked under the Rv and saw a walker underneath.

''Dammit, i hate walkers. Alright, everyone keep your eyes peeled.'' Kenny said.

Then Lilly glared at Denease.

''Tell me, i know you did it.'' Lilly said.

''No. I didn`t do shit. How do you even know i did it?'' Denease asked.

''I`ll tell ya why, smartass. It`s because the runs for supplies; you always want to go alone.'' Lilly said.

''So? I just wanna be alone. You don`t know what i`ve been through.'' Denease said.

''And you never talk about your family. Tell me. Is your family bandits? Assholes?'' Lilly asked.

''Fuck you! My parents aren`t bandits, there catholic, and there dead.'' Denease said.

''Keep telling me that. But i still think it`s a lie.'' Lilly said.

''There`s noway it was Denease. It was probably somebody else. It coulda been somebody sneaking into our camp.'' Doug said.

''That`s full of shit. That`s what you think?'' Lilly asked.

''Yes.'' Doug said.

''Ok, fine then. Anyone else?'' Lilly asked.

''It coulda.'' Lee said.

''I agree.'' Carley said.

''Y...yeah.'' Ben said.

''Ok, fine then. Kenny?!'' Lilly asked.

''I don`t know! Fuck...just stop...would ya?'' Kenny asked.

''Well you vote counts for you and Katjaa.'' Lilly said.

''Look. I said i wasn`t stealing anything. Damn. And don`t you EVER talk about my family.'' Denease threatened.

''Or what?'' Lilly scoffed.

''Or i`ll talk about your piece of shit, father.'' Denease said.

''Don`t you dare. If my dad was here he would kill you.'' Lilly said.

''There it is. You miss papa. Wah,wah.'' Denease said.

Then Kenny pulled the walker out from under the Rv.'' There i got it.'' Kenny said.

''Don`t you dare!'' Lilly said.

''See? You think your some tough bitch ,don`t you? Like nothing can hurt you. But your just a scared little girl who needs her daddy, but he`s gone. Boo-hoo. Get the fuck over it, princess. Everybody`s daddy`s are dead, you`ll just haft to deal with it like the rest of us. How about you start being more like the others instead of crying in your room feeling sorry for yourself. And i`m glad your dad is dead, he`s nothing but a walking shitbag, and will slow us all down trying to get to safety. So stick that up in your ass.'' Denease said.

Everyone was shocked about what Denease just said. Lilly was BEYOND angry at Denease. Then Kenny stomped on the walker`s head which caught everyone`s attention while Lilly got out her gun.

''Now what the fucks the problem here?'' Kenny asked.

Then Lilly hold her gun up and pointed it at Denease`s head. Then when Doug saw what was about to happen. He quickly pulls Denease`s arm, and Lilly moved her gun to where Doug was pulling her, and then she pulled the trigger and a bullet flew out of the gun, and shot Doug in the ear, and Doug was on the ground with everyone looking down shocked of what just happened even Lilly. Then Lee glared at Lilly furiously, and then quickly grabs Lilly and slams her on the Rv.

''Drop it!'' Lee demanded.

Then Lilly looked at the gun, and then drops it.

''Doug! Oh my God!'' Denease said kneeling down to her boyfriend.

''Holy fuck!'' Kenny said.

''Shit!'' Carley said.

''Kenny! What`s happening?!'' Katjaa asked.

''Keep, Duck away from the windows!'' Kenny said as he walked over to Lee which was still restraining Lilly.

''Get in! Where leaving this crazy bitch!'' Kenny shouted.

''No, let me kill her!'' Denease said.

''I didn`t mean to, it wasn`t suppose to be him.'' Lilly said whimpering.

''He`s still breathing!'' Carley said.

''The bullet probably didn`t reach his brain yet.'' Denease said.

''Wait. What are we gonna do with her?'' Ben asked.

''Leave her for the walkers.'' Kenny said.

''Your..your not coming with us.'' Lee said releasing Lilly and taking her gun.

''I`ll die out here.'' Lilly said.

''I don`t give a damn.'' Lee said.

''Your a murder, Lilly, we can`t have you with us.'' Kenny told.

''I`m a murderer?! You had Lee with you this hole time!'' Lilly said pointing at Lee and talking about Lee`s past as a convicted killer.

''And i don`t care what he did before!'' Kenny told.

''Y..you know?'' Lilly asked.

''Yeah, he told me, and i don`t give a shit. If we keep you with us...how long until you get me?'' Kenny asked.

''I was trying to protect all of us! I don`t have anything left.'' Lilly said.

''Kenny, help me get, Doug in the Rv.'' Denease said holding Doug`s back. Then Kenny ran to Denease, and grabbed his legs, and helped Denease hold him up, and carry him back in the Rv.

Then Lee,Carley,Ben,Jake and Clementine took one last glare at Lilly, and then walked back into the Rv, and then driving away leaving Lilly on the side of the road.

Flashback end

* * *

We left Lilly on the side of the road for trying to kill Denease and shot Doug in the ear. Lilly then turns to me and Carley, and her eyes winded up in shock. Her gun then lowers and her mouth hung open.

''Lilly?!'' Carley said.

''Lilly? Wait, you know her?'' Ellie asked.

''Lilly, who are these people? You know em'?'' The Man asked.

''Yes.'' Lilly said with a big grin. But then her grin faded away as she probably think we are still pissed after what happened back on the road.

''I thought i never s..see you again. You have changed a lot.'' Lilly said.

''So did you.'' I said with my arms crossed.

**Lilly`s POV [DON`T JUDGE, THIS IS MY STORY, DEAL WITH IT]**

I couldn`t believe i saw them. I thought that i never see them again. I bet they are probably still pissed at me. Then i noticed the others aren`t around.

''Where are the others?'' I asked.

Carley and Lee then frown.

''Were`s Kenny? Katjaa,Duck? Ben?Clementine? Jake? Doug...Denease?'' I asked terrified of what happened to them.

''They`re all gone.'' Lee answered.

''What happened to them?'' I asked in shocked.

''Duck got bit, and Katjaa was about to put him down, but then something snapped in Kenny, and then he started fighting over the gun, and he accidentally shot Katjaa. Then he shot his own son. We don`t know were everyone else is. We got separated in a herd of walkers. But we where with Clementine and Jake, then we got separated.'' Lee explained.

''Oh my god.'' I said.

''Yeah. Is this man with you?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, he`s Vince. He`s also from Macon, and Lee, you are not the only one who has a prison record.'' I said with a smirk.

''Lilly, you know these people?'' Vince asked lowering his riffle.

''Well, these two. But i don`t know them.'' I said glancing at the other people.

''They`re with us. We met them before we uh...left you behind.'' Lee said with a awkward tone.

''Guys, this is Lilly, she was in our old group we told you about.'' Carley said.

''Oh yeah, you where the one who shot that nerdy guy in the ear. What was his name? Doug.'' The Sixteen year old girl said.

''This is Ellie.'' Carley said pointing at the sixteen year old girl.

''That`s Joel.'' Lee said pointing at the man in his possible 40`s.

''This is Sarah.'' Carley said pointing at the fourteen year old girl.

''And this is Molly.'' Lee said pointing at the women in her possible 20`s maybe.

''And you`re Lilly, yeah, we already got that.'' Sarah said.

''Anyway, we are looking for Clementine and Jake, they are somewhere in the woods and i know it.'' Lee said.

''Ok, Lee. Let`s head back to my camp. I have men that can help look for them, we also have food to. We also have a doctor.'' I said.

''Ok, let`s go.'' Lee said.

Then Lee and the others followed me and Vince back to the camp.

* * *

**Sorry, guys, i`m going to haft to end this chapter here. Isn`t it good to see Lilly again, i bet it is. Anyway i`m updating next weekend i have school sorry. Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Clementine`s POV_**

I was helping my boyfriend walking in the woods, we haven`t found shit yet. I still think Jake getting bit was my fault. Stupid! Why did i trust that dog! Ugh, what is this world doing to us? I turned to Jake and asked.

''How are you doing?''

''Fine, i`m just feeling a little weak.'' Jake said.

''Because of me, if i hadn`t followed that dog, then maybe you would have be bitten.'' I said.

''Don`t you say that, things happen. I still love you, you hear me?'' Jake asked.

''I hear you.'' I said.

Then i see some sort of cabin. I then sat Jake down on the ground, and got my gun out and moved two bushes, and saw a cabin. A CABIN! Maybe there is stuff that i can patch up Jake`s wound. I then looked around to see if it`s clear. It was clear. I then bent down to Jake and said.

''I think it`s clear, we can go.'' I said.

There was no respond, i saw his eyes closed. I then shook him and said.''Jake!''

Then i put my heart on his chest, and hear some beating. He must be asleep, he`s exhausted. I guess i`m gonna haft to drag him. I then grabbed Jake, and then started dragging him out of the bushes, until i herd a voice.

''DON`T YOU FUCKING MOVE!''

I then looked over, and saw a man with a cap pointing a riffle at me, a older man with a crossbow, and a man with a gun. OH SHIT! I was about to grab my gun, but then a gunshot almost shot me. This son of a bitch wasn`t fucking around.

''I SAID DON`T MOVE!''

I did what the man said as i glared. Then more people walked out of the cabin. A pregnant women, a man with glasses, a Spanish man, a thirteen year old boy, and a older man.

''Who is she?!'' The Pregnant Women asked.

''We don`t know!'' The Man with the crossbow said.

''Think she`s working with Carver?!'' The Thirteen year old boy asked.

''We don`t know.'' The Man with the orange shirt said.

Who the fuck is Carver? I don`t know Carver. Whatever. Then one of them asked my name.

''Who are you?'' The Older Man with the crossbow asked.

''Who are YOU?!'' I asked.

''We`re the ones asking the questions!'' The one with the cap said.

''Fine, i`m Clementine. And on the ground behind me is, Jake Jackson.'' I said.

''Are you working with Carver?!'' The Pregnant Women asked.

''No, i`m not working with no Carver! I don`t even know who the fuck Carver is!'' I said not knowing who Carver is.

''She`s fucking lying!'' The Man with the cap said.

''I`M NOT LYING TO YOU! I SWEAR!'' I said.

''Swearing ain`t going to work, Clementine.'' The Older Man said.

''Come on, i`m fourteen, and Jake`s fifteen, and he`s injured, please just let us in!'' I begged with a innocent look on my face.

Then another person opened the door, it`s a female, and she looks like the age eight, she whore glasses,her hair was frizzy, she looks Mexican, and she was wearing a little red coat with the name brooklyn on it, and blue jeans pants, and dark shoes.

''Daddy, who`s she?'' The Little Girl Asked.

''Sarah, what did i say? Stay inside!'' The Spanish Man said.

Then a familiar face walked out and said.

''Hey, no need to be rough on her.'' The Girl said.

I looked up, and saw, RILEY?! Riley! Ellie`s girlfriend and Me and Jake`s friend. We got to know each other eversense we met, anyway, HOLY SHIT, I can`t believe it`s her.

''Riley!'' I said.

Riley then turns to me, and was shocked to see me.

''CLEMENTINE!'' Riley said.

I then took a step to approach her, but then i herd a gunshot, and i felt a sharp pain on my shoulder as i saw my blood leaking out of my shoulder leaving a red stain on my jacket. I then screamed and fell on the ground and clutched my shoulder. I then looked up and saw that basturd, the one with the cap`s smoke coming out of his riffle. If only i could kill that basturd. But then i saw darkness, i blacked out.

_**Riley`s POV**_

I saw Clementine shot and was on the ground, and the one that`s on the ground...wait, is that Jake? Damn he looks terrible, looks like he hasn`t slept in days. Anyway, i then ran down the stairs and approached the group. I was mad as hell.

''What the fuck!'' I said.

''Riley, you know her?'' Luke asked me.

''Duh! This is Clementine! She`s my friend, she`s also a friend of my girlfriend`s.'' I said.

''So what? We don`t need her. It would be another mouth to feed, and i haft to protect my daughter!'' Carlos said.

''How about you shut your fucking mouth, Carlos!'' I snapped at him. Then i turned to Nick and said.''Nick! Why did you shoot her, you dumbass?!'' I asked taking the riffle away from him.

''HEY! I TOLD HER NOT TO MOVE!'' Nick said.

''Yeah, but...look, she`s my friend, and i think you should stay away from her!'' I said as i threw the riffle on the ground and rushed over to Clementine and Jake. Oh god there both injured. I then looked at Clementine`s wound on her shoulder and said.

''Don`t worry, we`re gonna get you some help!'' I said.

Then i looked at Jake and checked him. I then saw some blood drops dripping out of his arm and through his sleeve. I then rolled up his sleeve and saw a BITE! But..wait...it`s not a walker bite, it looks like a animal bite. Wait, it is. I can see the bite marks. I then got up and said.

''We need to get them inside! There both injured!'' I said.

''The hell we will!'' Rebecca said.

''Please! Clementine`s shot, and Jake`s bitten by a animal!'' I said.

''BITTEN?!'' Henry asked.

''Yes bitten! But it`s not a walker bite, it`s a animal bite, it looks like a dog`s.'' I said.

''Are you fucking serious?'' Sam asked.

''How do you know that?!'' Carlos asked.

''Because, dumbass, the bite is diffrenet. The bite is too narrow down, and the teeth that was sanked into his arm looks like it belongs to a dog.'' I explained.

''So the girl is a better doctor then you, Carlos.'' Rebecca said

''Everybody, just calm down.'' Alvin said.

''DON`T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I DON`T WANT THESE MOTHERFUCKING PEOPLE HERE!'' Rebecca shouted.

''Let me take a look.'' Carlos said as he approaches Jake and Clementine. He then bents down to Jake and looks at the bite.

''I`m telling you, it`s probably just a dog bite.'' I said.

''We need to be sure.'' Carlos said.

''This isn`t how we do things, Riley. When your bitten, you get put down. End of story. I`m not going through this again.'' Nick said approaching me with a glare on his fucking face.

''Shut the fuck up, Nick. Nobody is suggesting that!'' Riley said.

''Calm down man.'' Luke said.

''We could take his arm off.'' Pete said.

''WHAT?!'' I asked shocked.

''I know that worked for a cousin of mine, we can try that.'' Pete said.

''It probably won`t do any good. Your probably just to make it worst for him.'' Sam said.

''Sam, stay out of this.'' Henry said to his brother.

''Look, we don`t need to cut no one`s arm`s Jake`s.'' I suggested.

Then Carlos approaches back and Alvin asked.

''So, was it a Lurker bite?'' Alvin asked.

''A bite like that could be anything?'' Carlos asked.

''So what do you suggest?'' Luke asked.

''By tommorow morning if the fever sets in, we will know if he`s gonna turn. But in the meantime, we`re locking him in the shed.'' Carlos said.

''WHAT?! NO THAT`S NOT A FUCKING OPTION!'' I said.

''It`s the only way, and we haft to be sure.'' Carlos said.

''Sure? Sure?! You`re not sure about ANYTHING, Carlos! And i think it is a dog bite! i can tell! i was bitten by a dog once!'' I said.

''That doesn`t fucking mean anything.'' Nick said.

I then glared at Nick and said.''I`m saying that it is. I seen bites like that before, and if you don`t treat that bite he might die!'' I said.

''I`m not wasting supplies on a Lurker bite and, i don`t even want to help someone we don`t know.'' Carlos said.

''But i know them, and you wouldn`t have those supplies if it wasn`t for me! You ungrateful Mexican basturd!'' I said.

''We are locking Him in that shed, and that`s final, and your lucky i`m helping that girl.'' Carlos said as he walks into the cabin.

''Nick, help me get the boy inside.'' Luke said.

''Whatever.'' Nick said.

''If you he gets hurt, i`ll run away and you will never see me again.'' I said.

''Fine, we didn`t need you here anyway.'' Nick said as he walks pass me, and grabs Jake, and Luke helps and they both carry him to the shed. I then grab Clementine and i dragged her inside.''I`m sorry, Clementine.'' I said.

* * *

**_Carley`s POV_**

We was still following Lilly and Vince back to there camp. God i hope Clem and Jake are ok. I haven`t seen Lilly in two fucking years. I`m glad to see her, but i just don`t know if i can trust her, i..i mean she nearly shot Denease, and Doug got shot in the ear. Sure she was in a tough spot, but still...I i just don`t know.

''So, Lilly, were where you after we left you?'' I asked.

''I was at a gas station protected by a bunch of people, and they wanted to kill me, but then a two women protected me, and thinked that i could be trustworthy. There names was Stephanie and Shel, and the leader was Roman and he didn`t trust me at all. A few weeks later we Roman found Stephanie stealing and trying to escape, so then he locked her in a truck.'' Lilly explained.

''Damn. Why did she try to escape?'' Ellie asked.

''She just couldn`t take it anymore, she took most of the supplies we had, and Roman wanted Shel to do it as she asked my opinion, she`s even scared of her sister, Becca becoming like a fucking monster. So i told her to just leave, we get Stephanie and get out of here.'' Lilly said.

''So did Stephanie,Shel, and Becca escape?'' Lee asked.

''We got Stephanie and we stole the Rv along with the supplies, and we never saw Roman again.'' Lilly said.

''So where`s Stephanie,Becca, and Shel?'' I asked.

Lilly then frowns and said.''We met with Vince and other people a few days ago, and i saw Ben and a girl named 'Riley'...''

''Wait! Riley! Is she black?!'' Ellie asked.

''Yeah, y`know her?'' Lilly asked.

''Yes, she`s my girlfriend, and i haven`t seen her in two years. Is she with your group?'' Ellie asked.

''Yeah, she is. I`m sure she will be happy to see you.'' Lilly said.

''Have you seen any other people? Maybe a women named Tess? Bill? Tommy?'' Joel asked.

''No, sorry.'' Lilly said.

Joel then frowns down.

''As i was saying, we met other people and Vince. I was there leader for quiet a while. Then a few days later a women named 'Tavia' came and offered to come back with her to some kind of community. Me,Stephanie, and Vince turned down the offer, but everybody else decided to go with her, so it`s just been the three of us.''

''What about Stephanie?'' I asked.

''A herd of walkers was heading towards us, so we covered ourselves in walker guts so they won`t eat us.'' Lilly said.

''Yeah, we already know about that.'' Lee said remembering the time back at David`s camp when Me,Jake,Clementine, and Lee escaped by covering ourselves in walker guts.

''When we were walking in the herd, We got separated from Stephanie, we don`t know were she is. And then a year later, we met a group of people, and we found a camp, and i`m the leader. And turns out that the community was a hellhole. There`s a man named Bill Carver, he`s a dangerous man, and he`s evil, they said they saw him kill people out of cold blood, it was like a dangerous monster inside of him, and...i..i just hope the others are ok, i..i just knew something wasn`t right, i should have done more to stop them from going.'' Lilly said blaming herself.

''It`s not your fault, Lilly, and don`t worry, we will get them back.'' I said.

''God i hope so.'' Lilly said.

''We will.'' Vince said turning to Lilly.

* * *

**_Clementine`s POV_**

I woke up, and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, i then lay up and saw that i was wearing my grey T-shirt, and my jacket and shirt on a chair. I then hear Riley`s voice.

''You`re awake.''

I turned and saw Riley, i then grinned and said.

''Hi, Riley.''

''Hey, `s Ellie and Sarah?'' Riley asked.

''We got separated, the hole group. Walkers attacked us in the woods and we made our escape, but then we got separated.'' I explained.

Riley then frowns down.

''But, i`m sure they are alive.'' I said.

''I hope you are right?'' Riley said.

''Wait! Were`s Jake?'' I asked.

''He`s in a shed.'' Riley said.

''HE`S IN A WHAT?!'' I asked.

''Our doctor, Carlos said that he wasn`t sure if it was a walker bite or a dog bite.'' Riley said.

''Wait, you know it was a dog bite?'' I asked.

''Yes, i had a dog bite before, and trust me i know what it looks like.'' Riley said.

''Oh, ok.'' I said as i frowned down.

''I`m sorry, Clementine. I did all i could to convince them. But they just won`t believe me, i`m sorry.''

''Hey, don`t beat yourself up, you did all you could.'' I said.

''Thanks.'' Riley said.

''But we need to sow up his arm, he won`t survive.'' I said.

''I know.'' Riley said as she grabs her backpack.''Get your clothes and come on.'' Riley said.

''Wait. What are we going to do?'' I asked.

''We are gonna sow up Jake`s arm. Don`t worry, i got everything we need. A needle,Thread, and Alcohol.'' Riley listed.

''Ok, good. Let`s go.'' I said as the both of us quietly sneaked down stairs. Then Riley had her hand on the knob, but then we herd someone`s throat clear. We turned and saw the thirteen year old.

''Going somewhere?'' The Thirteen year old asked with his arms crossed and him glaring at us.

''Sam! Dammit, just be quiet!'' Riley whispered.

So his name is Sam, that`s Sam`s name the dog. Well looks like this little brat`s name is Sam to.

''No! You`re helping the enemy!'' He whispered glaring at me as i glared at him back.

''For the last fucking time, she`s not a ENEMY! She`s my friend, and i`m going to help her!'' Riley said.

Sam then shook his head and sighed and said.''Fine. But if you get caught and mention my name, the others and the walkers will be the least of your problems.'' Sam said.

''Thanks, Sam. You`re the best.'' Riley said as me and Riley left out.

''Who was that?'' I asked.

''That`s Sam. He`s a asshole sometimes, but most of the time, he`s cool.'' Riley said.

''Yeah.'' I said.

Then we got to the shed and i asked.

''So Jake`s in there?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' Riley said as she started to unlock the door, and open it, and we both saw Jake on the ground with a shelf on him and is unchonchies!''JAKE!''

**Jake`s POV** ** [A hour earlier]**

My eyes opened and i looked around, i was in some sort of wooden shed. I looked around, and found a bunch of stuff like tools, and other kinds of crap. But were`s Clementine? I then get up, and felt a sharp sting in my arm. I looked at my arm, and found that i still have this fucking dog bite. I then get up, and approached the door, and was about to open it, but it was locked. Damn. I then started to find another way out, but there was nothing. I then looked up, and saw some sort of hammer, i then tried to reach for the hammer, and put my hand on the shelf and then grabbed the hammer, but then i herd a crack, as the shelf fell on me hard and i was on the ground groaning, then i saw darkness as i closed my eyes.

_**Clementine`s POV [Now]**_

_I _looked at Jake horrified as i ran to him and got the board off of him, i then lifted the board up and started to shake him.

''Jake! Jake! Wake up!'' I said.

Jake`s eyes opens and looks at me, i then smile.

''Cle...Clem.'' Jake said as he sits up slowly. I then hug him as tears appears in my eyes and they slide down my face as tears drops on his jacket.''Were am i?'' Jake asked.

''Your in a shed, some people locked you up, because they weren`t sure that your bite was either a walker bite of a dog bite.'' I said.

''Oh, sons of bitches! Ouch!'' Jake said groaning.

''Don`t worry, we`re gonna stitch your arm up.'' I said.

''Who`s We?'' Jake asked.

''Me and Clem.'' Riley said as Jake turns and was shocked.

''HOLY SHIT! Riley!'' Jake said.

''Good to see you to. Now let`s stitch your arm up.'' Riley said.

Then me and Riley helped Jake up, and then Jake put his wounded arm on a table, and Riley closes the doors and approaches us.

''Fuck! I can do this, i`ve been through tougher situations like this before.'' Jake said.

''Just hang in there, yeah this is gonna suck, but still stay strong.'' I said to him.

Then Riley get`s out everything and asks.''So who`s gonna do it?''

''I will do it?'' I insisted.

''Ok, good luck, and, i`ll keep watch while your stitching his arm up.'' Riley said turning to the door and peeks out a little to make sure nobody`s coming.

* * *

_**Sorry guys, i will haft to end this story! Please don`t hate me for it but i must! And i would like to thank my friend **_fanfictionisahobby! He`s awesome, and he gave me a idea for the story! So thank you soo much for that! And please check out his story called! 'Son Of A Tyrant' It`s awesome! Bye!


	28. Chapter 28

**Jake`s POV**

I looked at Clementine, and saw that she was holding the alcohol. She then opens it, and looks at me with a worried face.

''This is gonna suck.'' Clementine said.

''It`s gonna hurt like hell.'' I said.

''Don`t worry, just hang on and be strong.'' Clementine said.

I nodded. Then Clementine pour`s the alcohol in my wound, and i felt a sharp pain in my wound, it felt like lots of acid just swooped down and burned me! I then started to grunt, and then looked up at Clem, and she said.

''S..sorry!'' Clementine said.

''No!No, you`re doing fine.'' I said to her

Clementine then puts down the alcohol, and then grabs thread and a needle, and then she starts to get some string out, and then wrap the string around the hole of the needle, and then she looked at me.

''Now for the fun part.'' Clementine said.

''I think you mean the shitty part.'' I said.

I then watch Clementine stick the needle in my skin, and then i started to curse out.

''FUUUUUUUUUUCK!''

''Just hang in there.'' Clementine said.

She starts to pull out the needle, and then she starts to stick it in again. Oh god it hurt so bad! It felt like a thousand knives is just stabbing my arm. Seriously, the pain hurts like hell! Then after a few minutes, it was finally over, i looked down and saw four strings in my wound. Oh man, it looked horrible. Clementine then get`s bandages, and then was about to wrap some on my arm, but then she accidentally drops it.

''Shit!'' She cursed.

Clementine then bents down to get the bandages, but then through a hole, a walker grabs her and tries to bite her. I then try to pull Clementine out. Then Riley came and help me, and Clem. Then the walker broke through the hole, and then got up on Clem and tried to bite her. But i then kick the walker off of her hard, and then help her up. But then the walker get`s up and was about to attack, but then Riley calls my name.

''JAKE!''

She then get`s up and tosses her knife to me, and i catch it. I then stabbed the walker in the head, then i ripped out the knife as blood squirts on my face and the walker falls down dead. I then start to pant. Then Clementine hugs me. Then the door opens, and Me and Clem turned and our eyes winded up as we saw, Lee,Carley,Joel,Ellie,Sarah, and Molly.

''Jake! Clementine!'' Lee and Carley cried out.

''LEE! CARLEY!'' Clementine said as she runs to them, and hugs them.

* * *

**_Lee`s POV_**

Why was Clementine and Jake locked in here? Should they be in that cabin? I then noticed Jake`s arm, and it`s wounded.

''Jake! Your arm!'' I said as i approached him and bent down to him.

''A dog bit me!'' Jake said.

''Riley!'' Ellie said.

''Ellie!'' Riley said as i saw them share a hug and they kissed each other and hugged again. I was glad that there back together, but why where they in here. I then turn to Lilly and Vince and asked.

''Lilly! Why are they in here?'' I asked.

''I don`t know! I didn`t know they where here!'' Lilly said.

''Lilly?'' Jake and Clementine said looking at Lilly.

''Hi, guys. Missed me?'' Lilly asked.

''Not much.'' Clementine said with a slight smile.

Then i saw some other group runs out and asks.

''What`s going on here?'' The Man with the orange shirt asked.

**Lilly`s POV**

I glared at my group and asked.

''Why are Clementine,Jake, and Riley locked in the shed!?'' I asked.

''Wait, you know them?'' Luke asked me.

''Yes! They where from my old group!'' I shouted.

I then turned to Jake and noticed a wound on his arm.

''Jake, what happened?'' I asked.

''I...i was bitten by a fucking dog.'' Jake said.

''What?! Then what are you doing here in this shed?'' I asked.

**Jake POV**

I then glared at the group and said.

''You...you people, you locked me in the shed! Clementine and Riley told me everything of what you did to me!'' I said. I then turned to my group and Lilly and said.''Clementine and Riley told me that they didn`t believe Clementine and me about my dog bite, they thought it was a walker bite, so they locked me in the shed!'' I then turned to the group of people with a death glare, and said.'' I`m Still. Not. BITTEN! I never fucking was! And you left me in this shed to die because you where afraid?'' I asked.

''That is fucked up! How dare you lock my friend in the shed?!'' Ellie shouted.

''We just had to be sure!'' The Mexican Man said.

''And i take it you are the doctor?!'' Carley asked glaring at him who is also pissed.

''Yes, i am.'' The Mexican man said.

''Some doctor! You weren`t sure if it was that bite on his arm! And you`re a doctor! Aren`t you suppose to tell if that`s a walker bite or a dog bite?!'' Joel asked.

''A real doctor should know that!'' Sarah said.

Then the Man wearing the orange shirt noticed my arm stitched.

''You patched yourself up?'' He asked.

''Were`d you get that stuff?'' The Man with the cap asked.

''Did he steal from us?!'' The Pregnant Women asked.

''No he didn`t! I stole! I had to help my friend out!'' Riley said taking the blame.

''RILEY! HOW DARE YOU DOUBLE CROSSED US!'' The Mexican man asked.

''I KNEW WE COULDN`T TRUST YOUR ASS!'' The Pregnant Women said

''Don`t fucking yell at her! She did the right thing! Unlike you!'' Ellie said.

''And who are you?!'' The Pregnant Women asked.

''I am none of your motherfucking business! You owe us all some favors, and don`t you ever yell at my friend again!'' Ellie shouted.

''Bitch! I will...''

''Rebecca! Enough!'' The Man who is possibly Asian shouted.

''But she...''

''NO! Just stop! I think you`ve done enough! All of you!'' Lilly said.

I then noticed Clem`s hand on her shoulder for some reason.

''Whoa, kid, are you alright?'' Molly asked.

''I`m fine.'' Clementine said.

''Clem.'' Carley said.

I then walked up to Clem and pulled her jacket down, and saw her shoulder bandaged but has a blood stain on it, and it was on her shoulder.

''Clem! What happened?!'' Lee asked approaching Clementine.

''I`m fine.'' She said.

''Who did this to you?!'' I asked.

Clementine didn`t say a thing, she just looked down.

''You should take it easy!'' The Mexican man said.

I then glared at him, and asked.''You did this to her didn`t you?!'' I asked.

''Of course not!'' The Mexican Man said.

''Then who the fuck did?!'' I asked.

Then i turned to the group, i knew they did something. I then spotted a man with the riffle, i know he did that to her.

''You shot her, didn`t you?!'' I asked.

''Jake...''

''NO! Did you, or did you not shoot her?!'' I asked furiously.

''So what if i did? What are you gonna fucking do about it?'' The Man with the ballcap asked.

I then clench my fist, and then death glared him. I then run up to him, and took a swing at his face as he takes a few steps back. I didn`t give a shit if my arm was in pain! I`m still going to kick his ass! But before i could attack, Lee and Joel restrains me, and this basturd was about to attack to, but then a older man, and a man with the orange shirt restrains him.

''JAKE! ENOUGH! CALM DOWN, MAN!'' Lee said.

''YOU PEACE OF FUCKING SHIT! YOU`RE FUCKING DEAD! YA HEAR ME?! DEAD! YOU SHOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!'' I shouted to the top of my lungs. I could feel the rage inside me, i felt anger and hatred, i wanted to kill this guy so bad for shooting Clementine.

''CALM DOWN, NICK!'' The Older Man said.

''NO, UNCLE PETE! I`M NOT GONNA LET THIS PUNK ASS KID PUNCH ME!'' The dickhead known as Nick said.

''JAKE! YOU CAN BEAT HIS ASS LATER! BUT YOU NEED TO STOP FIGHTING! IT`S NOT HEALTHY FOR YOUR ARM!'' Joel said.

''SO WHAT!? I DON`T GIVE A DAMN! I only care about protecting my people and my girlfriend from fuckers like him and these people!'' I said. I was beyond pissed, i wanted to kill him soo bad, i just lost control of my anger. Clementine then walks up to me, and said.

''Jake! Enough! I`m fine! Carlos patched me up! Just please stop.'' She said to me.

Her words was like music to my ears, i didn`t want to stop. But if she wants me to, i`ll do it. i then calm down as i gave up trying to get out of Joel and Lee`s grip. And Nick did the same.

''Little fucker.'' Nick mumbled.

I then looked up and glared at him, and then i gave him the middle finger and said.''Fuck. You.''

**_Lilly`s POV_**

I turned to Carlos and said.

''Carlos, you get your ass in that cabin and fix Jake`s arm, i don`t give a damn if your not sure, just do it!'' I ordered.

I know Carlos doesn`t want to do it. But he obey`s me and said.

''Fine.'' Carlos said as him and Rebecca,Alvin,Sam,Henry,Pete, and Nick walks back to the cabin. I then turned back to my group and said.

''I`m sorry, guys, i didn`t know that they would do that.'' I said.

''It`s ok, Lilly, we understand.'' Carley said.

''What`s your fucking group`s problem?'' Ellie asked.

''Let`s not talk about that right now, let`s just get inside.'' I said.

They all agreed and they started walking to the cabin. I know Luke is still here, he`s probably gonna say something.

''Lilly, i`m...''

''Don`t!'' I said. I then turned to him with a glare.''I can`t believe you, you didn`t even try to help out, you just went ahead and agreed to put him in the shed. You didn`t even wait until i got back either, you just made up your minds and went ahead and lock a friend of mine in the shed.'' I said.

''Lilly, it`s not like that.'' Luke said.

''Then what is?!'' I asked him.

Luke didn`t answer, he just looked down. I then shook my head at him, and then i walked back to the cabin where the others are at.

_**Riley`s POV**_

Meanwhile, the group was in the cabin. Rebecca are upstairs probably pissed, and i don`t give a shit. Alvin is probably comforting her, Henry was talking with Sam. Lee,Joel,Carley,Molly,Lilly, and Vince was talking outside the kitchen and in the living room, Pete was probably in his room smoking, and I was in the kitchen with Jake,Clem,Ellie,Sam,Carlos,Luke, and Nick. That Molly girl is outside, don`t know what the hell she`s doing. Carlos was checking Jake`s arm to see if it was a dog bite. Clementine was standing by Jake, Ellie was standing by Clementine with her gun out to make sure Luke or Nick don`t try anything, and Sarah was just staring at Carlos checking out his arm.

''This might hurt a little.'' Carlos said.

''Ssssssss. Ow.'' Jake hissed.

''How is he?'' Clementine asked.

''The Girl`s suturing skills need some work, but other then that, i say he should be fine.'' Carlos said.

''So it wasn`t a lurker bite?'' Luke asked.

''If it was, the fever would have already set in, and her temperature would be through the roof.'' Carlos said.

I then saw Clementine glare at Luke, i know she`s pissed. Luke then feel guilty for putting the love of a girl`s life in the shed were he could have died. Luke was about to apologize, but then Clementine turns her head, then Luke stops and looks down sadly, he knows she doesn`t want to hear a apology right now. Then Nick storms out, i saw the look on his fucking face, then Luke walks out to, probably to go check out Nick. Then I saw Carlos washing his hands, and Jake`s arm patched up, and Clementine hugging him. Then i hear Carlos say.

''I wish you wouldn`t have done what you did.'' Carlos said glancing at me.

''My friend was hurt, and you weren`t doing a damn thing.'' I said.

''Because we considered him a threat, which he was. Maybe he still is, and your a threat now.'' Carlos said.

''Now hold on a damn minute.'' Ellie started but i stopped her.

''No, Ellie, it`s ok. He`s a dick anyway.'' I said.

''And i`m no threat either! She did the right thing. I was hurt, and you are a fucking doctor, your suppose to tell if this is a dog bite or a walker bite.'' Jake said.

''We had to be sure! I was only trying to protect my daughter, Sarah.'' Carlos said.

''Sarah`s my name.'' Sarah said.

''Well looks like we have two girls that are named Sarah.'' Clementine said with a grin. But then her grin disappeared and then turned her attention back to Carlos and glared.

''You know what i think? I think you knew it was a dog bite this hole time! You just locked him in there to protect your daughter!'' Clementine said.

''That`s not true!'' Carlos snapped.

''BULLSHIT!'' She snapped back.

''You have a lot of nerve, girl.'' Carlos pointed, but then i saw Jake get up, and grabbed Carlos`s collar, and pulled it.

''Listen here! Don`t tell my girl that she is a fucking liar! I don`t give a damn that you patched up my arm! You don`t have the right! If you ever call her that! Your going to find yourself far away from here! You hear me?!'' I asked.

''Jake! Calm down! That`s enough!'' She said.

I then glared at him and let go of him. Carlos then straightens himself up, and then was on his way to the door, but then turns to Me and said.

''Riley, stay away from my daughter. You are not trusted anymore. And that goes for the rest of you!'' Carlos said as he walks out.

I then put up my middle finger, and said.''Fucking basturd.'' I mumbled.

''For a minute there, i thought you was gonna smack his ass down.'' Ellie said to Jake.

''I was about to.'' Jake said.

Then Lee and Carley comes in with trays with food on.

''Dinner time.'' Lee said.

**Clementine`s POV**

I looked at my adoptive parents, and smiled. Then we sat at the table, and we started eating.

''How you doing, Jake?'' Lee asked.

''Fine. That son of a bitch stitched my arm.'' Jake said coldly.

''He was protecting his eight year old daughter. He says that she`s has...a problem. She doesn`t know how very bad the world is. I mean she knows about the walkers. But how people are, the phycos, and bad fuckers.'' Riley explained.

''That still doesn`t man that he can lock you guys in the shed!'' Ellie said as i saw her taking a bite of her oatmeal.

Then we saw that man with the orange shirt came in, i think i herd Lilly said his name was Luke. Yeah...Luke. Then Luke approaches us and asks.''Would you mind if i sit?''

''Yes, we do mind.'' I said coldly.

''Clem.'' Carley scolded.

''No! It`s ok. You have every right to be pissed.'' Luke said.

''Sorry, she had a rough two years.'' Carley said.

''It`s ok, no need to apologize, we should be doing the apologizing. I should have done something. And i`m sure the group is sorry to.'' Luke said.

''Yeah right.'' I hear Riley mumble, and i agree, they where all acting like complete assholes.

Luke then grabs a chair and sits down.

''So, how did you get here? Where are you headed?'' Luke asked.

''Wellington.'' I hear Sarah answer.

''Wellington? What`s that?" Luke asks.

''A place, dumbass.'' Jake said.

''It`s a safe place to go.'' Lee said.

''Why should we even tell you?! After you and your dumbass people locked Jake in the shed and shot Clementine?!'' Ellie asked.

''Ellie, calm down.'' Sarah said trying to calm her adoptive sister.

''No! These people locked our friends in the shed and what? You`re gonna defend them?'' Ellie asked.

''I`m not defending for what they did. I am mad, but they just wanted to protect there people.'' Sarah said.

''We have people to! And we lost too many fucking people! We lost Christa and Omid! And there baby and i don`t want to loose You,Joel,Riley and the others either, because all of you are my family!'' Ellie shouted. Then she sighs and her head faces down and her eyes closes.''I`m sorry.''

''You don`t need to apologize. I don`t want to loose you guys to.'' Sarah said as she places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

**Sarah`s POV**

I looked at my adoptive sister sympathetically. I missed them all, i know how she feel. Tess,Uncle Tommy,Bill,Tracey, and my mother, Lisa. I haven`t thought about my mom in a while, dad told me she died trying to give birth to me. I feel like it`s my fault she`s dead, I wish she was here so i would know her.

**Carley`s POV**

I looked at Ellie sympathetic, i feel bad that her mom and her friends are all gone. I then noticed that man with the ballcap come in, and i think his name was Nick, and i glared at him because i was still pissed that her shot my adoptive daughter and locked Jake in the shed. I then noticed Lee,Jake,Clementine,Riley,Ellie and Sarah also glared. He then approached us and said.

''Hey, look, i just want to say i`m sorry, for being a dick out there, i got agro, and that was defiantly not cool.'' Nick said.

''Nick has been going off on his own. Don`t hold it against him.'' Luke said.

''Yeah, i guess we all had our moments.'' Nick said.

''You defiantly had one out there.'' Luke said.

''Sorry? Sorry?!'' Jake said turning to him.''You shot my fucking girlfriend, and you locked me in the shed! And you want me to forgive you?! Fuck that!'' Jake said.

''I was just-''

''I know what the hell you where doing! But that doesn`t give you the right to shoot me. We`ve already lost too many people, we even lost a baby! And because of you, we could have died.'' Jake said as i saw him clenching his spoon tightly. I then glanced at Clementine, and i saw her about to stop him, but then i saw her turning back to her food and glancing at it. I then glanced at Lee and saw him glaring, he`s still pissed, but deep down inside, he kinda understands, he looks like he`s been through a lot. BUT HE STILL PISSED AT HIM! Anyway, i looked up at Nick, and saw him frowning, and walking out of the kitchen.

''Nick doesn`t mean any harm-''

''HARM?! He shot Clementine!'' Lee said.

''I know he did, but he`s been through a lot.'' Luke said.

I then saw Jake slamming his spoon on the table out of anger and said.''I don`t like that peace of shit being near Clementine.'' Jake said.

''Damn right! I`m not letting him touch Clem.'' Lee said.

''Guys, stop! I`m not a little kid anymore, i can handle myself.'' Clementine said.

''You know how concered i am about your safety.'' Jake said,

''I know, but i can protect myself, i`m fourteen.'' She told as she took another bite of her oatmeal.

''She`s right, ya know.'' I said smirking.

Lee then chuckled and said.''Yeah she does.''

''Listen, i`m real again sorry for what we did.''

''We forgive you, but we won`t forget it.'' I said.

''It`s gonna take some time to forgive.'' Clementine said.

''Ok, fine I forgive you to, but don`t do that again.'' Lee said.

''I don`t.'' Jake said coldly.

''Me to.'' Ellie said.

''I do.'' Sarah said.

Ok, Lee,Sarah, and I forgive him, and Jake,Ellie, and Clem don`t. So ok then. Oh shit, i don`t feel good. My stomach hurts for some reason, i feel like i`m gonna fucking vomit.

''Lee...i don`t feel so good.'' Carley said putting her hand over her stomach.

''Carley, what`s wrong?'' Lee asked.

''I don`t feel so good, i feel like i`m gonna throw up.'' I said.

''Do you know were the bathroom is?' Lee asked.

''Yeah, upstairs and take a right.'' Luke said.

''Thanks.'' Lee said as he and i went upstairs.

**Ellie`s POV**

We then continued eating our food, i hope Carley`s ok. Anyway, Luke get`s up and says.''Your rooms are upstairs, to the left. We got sleeping bags, sorry, wish they where beds up there. Anyway, have a goodnight.'' Luke says as he walks out.

We then began to eat. Then i saw Clementine get up, and said.''Jake, i need to talk to you outside.''

''Ok.''

Then i saw them both walking out the door and outside.

I don`t care what they do, they got a relationship, and me and Riley got ours. Then Sarah get`s up and says.''I`m gonna go check up on dad.'' She then walks out of the kitchen, and it just leads me and Riley.

''I`m glad your alive, i thought you where dead back at David`s camp.'' I said.

''I thought you where dead to, when i saw you and the others, i thought i was dreaming. But it`s not, it`s for real, and i`m glad to have my girl back.'' Riley said as she puts her hand on my shoulder, and i smile, god i loved Riley. Eversense at the mall, i felt something in her, i felt like we where more then friends, when i kissed her, it felt like i sparkled, like i just lighted up, like i`m not alone in this fucked up world. We then saw this pregnant bitch come in, i think Rebecca was her name.

''Oh, your still here.'' She said.

''Oh, your still a bitch.'' I replied.

She then glares and then approaches the sink doing...something. Either washing the dishes or washing her hands, i don`t know.

''I wouldn`t be comfortable here if i where you. You may have fooled everyone else, but not me.'' Rebecca said.

''Don`t talk to us like that.'' I hear Riley say.

''Or what? You can`t pull some shit on me, i`m not my husband. And i knew i couldn`t trust your ass, even back at Carver`s camp, i wasn`t even damn sure of taking you with us. I feel like it`s a fucking mistake.'' Rebecca said.

''Hey, i bet if it wasn`t for her, you and your people would probably be dead. And i would watch my language if i where you, especially for someone who`s gonna be a mom.'' I said.

''And you should watch your ass if you know what`s good for you, girl.'' She says.

''Bitch, i will-''

''No, Ellie, it`s ok. Let the fucking slut run her mouth.'' Riley said.

''What the hell did you call me?'' Rebecca asked.

''A slut. You know that baby isn`t really Alvin`s is it? It`s Carver`s.'' Riley said.

''You shut your fucking mouth.'' Rebecca threatened.

Haha, now we found out what this bitch weakness is. But, i am afraid that we will go too far. NO! She deserves it for putting Jake and Clem in danger.

''You should probably start thinking about being a little nicer to me and my people, i`m pretty sure Alvin wants to know if-''

''Don`t tell Alvin. If you tell him, your dead.'' She threatened.

''Only if you be nicer to us.'' I said.

Rebecca then clenches her fist and said.''I knew you where gonna be a fucking problem.'' She says as she walks out of the kitchen.

''Yeah! There`s the badass Ellie i know and love.'' Riley said.

''Yeah, you think we where too hard on her, you know, go a little too far?''

''Psh, she`ll get over it, she had it coming anyway. Anyway, let`s get some sleep, alright?'' Riley said.

''Cool.'' I said.

**Carley`s POV**

I was throwing up in the bathroom in the toilet. Lee was comforting me. Then i stopped, and then washed my face and Lee asked.

''Are you ok?''

''I`m fine, it`s probably stomach sickness or something.'' I said.

''Good, i`m going to bed, goodnight.'' Lee said.

''Goodnight, i`ll meet you in.'' I said as i kissed him, and he walked out of the bathroom. I then frowned, and then looked in the closet, and saw a box of pregnancy test. I then grabbed them and then got out one. I then clenched it and said.''Ok, stay calm. Maybe i`m pregnant, maybe i`m not. Oh god i don`t know, i`m afraid!'' I then took out a pregnancy test and then started doing what women do with it. I then checked to see if i was pregnant and...oh god, i saw it, the plus sign. I`m...i`m pregnant! I then dropped the box and the test, and then walked out of the bathroom as tears appears out of my eyes and dripping down my face. I then hear Lilly`s voice.

''Carley, are you ok?''

''I`m...i`m fine.'' I said.

''You know you can tell me anything, i know something`s wrong.'' She says.

''Fine.'' I said as i pulled her into another room and slammed the door.

''What is it?''

''Lilly, i just found out i`m...pregnant.''

Her eyes winded up and her jaw drops.

''Holy shit! Does Lee knows?'' She asked.

''No! I`m too fucking afraid to tell him, and i don`t want to have one, i don`t want to bring a baby in a world like this. And i don`t even know a damn thing about raising a child.'' I said.

''You can ask Rebecca, she`s gonna be a mother soon.'' Lilly said.

''She probably doesn`t still trust us.'' I said.

''Give her time. She`s been having a hard time. I`m sure she`ll help you. Anyway, congratulations, i guess.'' Lilly tells me awkwardly.

''Thanks, i guess. Look, don`t tell Lee or the others anything, i`ll do it myself.'' I said.

Lilly nods, and then walks out of the room.

Oh man, how did this happen? I guess it happened four days ago when me and Lee were alone in a abandoned cabin. And i have been getting some food cravings and some behavior issues and stuff like that when women get pregnant. Anyway, i got to tell Lee and the others, i just haft to.

**Jake`s POV**

Me and Clem was outside, she wanted to talk to me about something.

''What`s up?'' I asked.

''I just want to say, i`ve been thinking a lot, a lot about you.''

''Ha, i remember you telling me that, back at the motor inn.'' I chuckled.

''Yeah, anyway, i think we should like...take a step further. I really do love you.'' She says.

''I love you to.'' I said.

''Yeah, and i want to do it with you. You know, sex.'' She says.

Sex?! Is she fucking serious?! If i have sex with her, she will have a child.

''I know, we can`t. If only we had a condom. Let`s not do it, i rather save it.'' She says.

Thank god.

''C`mon, it`s freezing out here.'' She says.

''Ok.'' I said.

Then me and Clem walked in, and then sat on a couch, and then Clem cuddled up to me, and laid on my chest. Then i grabbed blankets and pulled them up to our body, and then i closed my eyes, and said.''I love you.''

''I love you to.''

The next morning, Me,Clementine,Molly,Ellie,Riley,Nick,Sarah, and the man with the crossbow, Pete, yeah Pete. Is out walking out in the woods.

''How you two holding up?'' He asked nicley.

''Fine, telling to the man who locked me in the motherfucking shed.'' I said.

''Look, i`m sorry, i didn`t want to, but the other group thought it was the safest way, and i`m sure the others are sorry to.'' Pete said.

''Except the bitch that is pregnant.'' Ellie said.

''Yeah, i hear the both of you got a earful from Rebecca last night. Once she get`s going, there is no bringing her back.'' Pete said.

''What`s her deal anyway?'' Molly asked.

''She`s got a lot on her mind lately, bringing a baby into a world like this.'' Pete said.

''So how far are these fish tracks?'' Clementine asked.

''It ain`t much farther. By the way, did anyone teach you how to shoot?'' Pete said.

''My adoptive parents, Lee and Carley taught me.'' Clementine said.

''I already knew how to shoot, my uncle phil took me hunting in the woods, i shot a dear.'' I said.

''Joel taught us.'' Ellie said as she wraps her arm around Sarah`s shoulder.

''Marlene, the leader of the fireflies taught me.'' Riley said.

''I don`t know how to shoot, i only use Hilda.'' Molly said.

''Hilda?'' Pete said.

''She`s my ice tool, she`s my one and only weapon, don`t judge.'' Molly said.

''Yeah well i think you should use a gun, just incase.'' Pete said.

''Whatever.'' Molly said as she crosses her arms.

''You sound just like my nephew, he always says ''whatever''. I took my Nephew hunting when he was a little boy, when there was this beautiful buck just standing there, the boy takes the riffle, and aims at it, and then i hear him start whining. He turns to me and he says.''I can`t shoot it...i can`t shoot it Uncle Pete, please don`t make me shoot it''.''

''Whoa, how embarrassing.'' I said as i started to chuckle

''HEY!'' We all hear Nick`s voice. He then runs and asks.''Why you didn`t wait for me?!''

''You want us standing around while you piss on a tree, you know were the river is, boy.''

Then we continued walking, and hearing Pete telling us Pete`s embarrassing story, what a baby.

''Why are you telling them this shit?'' Nick asked.

''Cause you shot Clementine yesterday, seems relevant. Trying to let all of them know it`s nothing personal with you.'' Pete said.

''Why the fuck are you always giving me a hard time?'' Nick asked.

''Cause your always giving everyone else a hard time!'' Pete said.

''I even tried to apologize, they didn`t except it.'' Nick said.

''Well can you blame them?'' Pete asked.

''Guys, settle down, your gonna attract walkers.'' Riley said.

''Your always trying to embarrass me.'' Nick said.

''Your doing a good enough job of that on your own!'' Pete said.

Nick then shoves Pete like a asshole, and storms off.

''Leaving us again.'' Pete said.

''I know were the fucking river is.'' Nick said.

''Geez, what a dick.'' Clementine said crossing her arms.

''There is something good in that boy`s heart. He just had a rough time, give him time. Anyway, as i was saying-

''UNCLE PETE!'' We all hear Nick. We then started running to were Nick was yelling, and then got to the river, and saw multiple of dead bodies. Holy shit!

''Jesus,Mary, and Joseph.'' Pete said.

''Who did this?'' Ellie asked.

Pete then poked one of the bodies to make sure it wasn`t alive, and it wasn`t thank god.

''Full of holes.'' He says.

''Think about it, if your Carver, what do you do?'' Nick asked

''Who`s Carver?'' Sarah asked.

They all looked at us, with terrifying looks. Pete then says.

''Check the rest, one of them may be still be alive and tell us who did this.'' Pete ordered.

I then turned to Riley and asked.''Who`s Carver?'' I asked.

''Let`s...let`s just look around.'' Riley said as ignores my question and she starts looking at some bodies. What the fuck...

''Ellie,Sarah, what`s up with Riley?'' I asked.

They both shrugged and shook they`re head. Shit. What is it that there not telling us, i guess we will haft to find out, but first check these bodies. I then started checking a body, it was dead, damn. Then i turned to Clem, and then she turned to me and she shook her head, i`d take it she didn`t find anything either. Then i started to check another, i searched him, and found nothing. Who the hell did this? I then spotted more bodies on the other side of the river.''There`s more on that side.'' I pointed.

''Ok, Me,Clementine,Jake,Ellie,Riley, and Sarah will check over on the otherside, the both of you keep looking on this side.'' Pete said.

''Are you crazy?! We need to get out of here now!'' Nick said.

''Nick, i don`t like this either, but one day you are gonna haft to realize the simple truth.'' Pete said.

''What? That you are a asshole?'' Nick asked.

''That no one is gonna give a damn sense rather you like something or not! You got to grow up son and look around.'' Pete said.

''I`M NOT YOUR SON, AND YOUR NOT MY DAD! SO SHUT UP!'' Nick snapped as he stormed off to check one of the bodies.

''That stupid...Come on, let`s keep looking.'' Pete said.

Holy shit, what a dickhead, his uncle was just trying to raise him, and what? He yells at him? He should show him respect, and honer. I then turned and spotted a backpack, why does that look so familiar to me? I then walked over to the backpack, and saw it was pink, it looked a lot like...CLEMENTINE`S. I then went to go pick it up to see if any of her stuff is in there. Her Camera,Lee`s Photo, a photo of her parents,bandages,ammo,the knife,a bottle of water, and her gun. Good, everything`s in there. Then i heard coughing, i looked down to one of the bodies, and saw a man still alive, but was dying.

''Oh shit! You look like crap. What happened here?'' I asked.

''Please, i need water.'' He said.

I then looked in the backpack, and got the bottle of water out, and i poured it into the man`s mouth, and then he started to clear his throat and catch his breath.

''Th..thank you.''

''Now tell me, who-

''AAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

I hear Pete screamed as i saw him shot a walker and taking a few steps back.

''UNCLE PETE!'' I hear Nick yell.

''Are you alright?!'' Sarah asked.

''I`m fine! I just lost my footing!'' Pete said.

I then spotted his leg was bleeding, and noticed that it was a walker bite. Oh shit!

''WALKERS!'' Molly cried out as she got out Hilda and started stabbing some walker heads and Nick shooting some walkers. Then i saw Ellie,Riley, and Sarah getting they`re guns out, and running to Nick and Molly, and started helping them by shooting. I then saw Pete being attacked by walkers. Then i got out my hatchet, and turned to Clementine and said.

''Clem! Come with me!'' I said.

Then me and her started running to Pete, and i slashed the walkers that was attacking Pete. I then pushed Pete to the ground.

''Jake! What are you doing?!'' Clem asked me.

'Keep the walkers off of me! NOW!'' I demanded.

''BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'' Pete asked.

''Hold still!'' I said as i hold up the hatchet.

''WAIT I-

He was about to say, but then i slammed the hatchet down to his leg leaving a opened cut and blood was squirting out, i heard Pete screaming. I then continued chopping his leg off until his leg was completely off, which it was. And i saw blood squirting out of his chopped off leg, and his chopped off leg on the ground. I then saw him out cold, and then i got bandages out, and started patching him up.

''JAKE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Clementine asked me.

''Look.'' I pointed at bite on the chopped off leg.''He was bitten by a walker. I thought that if i cut it off real fast, he won`t turn.'' I said.

''We will just haft to see.'' Clementine said.

''Shit, here comes more!'' I pointed.

''Grab him and let`s go!'' Clementine said.

Then i grabbed Pete, and i started dragging him into the woods as Clementine was covering me by shooting some walker heads and keeping a eye out.

**Riley`s POV**

After we where done killing the walkers, we quickly ran over to the otherside, and saw Pete`s leg cut off!

''Oh my god!'' Ellie gasped.

''Why did that peace of shit do that!?'' Nick asked knowing it was Jake.

''He probably did it for a reason.'' Sarah said.

''LOOK! There`s a bite mark on the leg!'' I pointed as i spotted the bite mark.

''He was trying to save his life then. They say if you cut off the leg or arm quick, you won`t turn.'' Molly said.

''That`s real painful.'' Ellie said.

''We haft to find them.'' Nick said.

''We will find them! We haft to, i`m sure they didn`t go far.'' I said.

* * *

No pov

* * *

Next Time, On The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead Season 2

* * *

''Is he gonna be alright?!" Clementine asked Jake.

''We`ll see.'' Jake said.

* * *

''Someone`s outside.'' Carley tells Clementine.

She then opens the door, and sees a man.

* * *

''Some man came looking for you guys.'' Clementine said.

''WHAT?! Did he say what his name was?'' Rebecca asked.

''We know damn well who it was?!'' Alvin said.

''Who the hell was that guy?" Carley asked.

* * *

''I got to tell him, i just haft to.'' Carley said.

* * *

''Everybody, just calm the fuck down!'' Henry said.

''Yeah, we`re not here to rob nobody!'' Luke said.

Then Clementine,Lee,Jake,Sarah,Joel,Ellie,Molly,Riley,Lilly, and Carley pushed through the cabin survivors, and then they`re eyes winded up in shocked.

''We all thought you guys where dead!'' Clementine said.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it! And next chapter will be up soon. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jake`s POV**

Me,Clem, and Pete was in a hot dog truck. Damn walkers was around the truck, so we had to lock ourselves in, for safety. But i don`t know how safe we are. Because Pete is still unchonchies, because i chopped off his leg, and he did loose some blood, but maybe he`ll live. Clementine then sits down and then looks at Pete.

''You think he`ll be alright?'' She asked me.

''I don`t know. Maybe.'' I said.

''I still can`t believe you went ahead and cut off his leg.'' Clementine said.

''I had to. Or else he would have turned.'' I said to my girlfriend.

I then set back and sighed.

''I never thought i`d do that. Cutting off peoples legs. What kind of world are we living in?''

Clementine then sits by me and says.''You thought it was for the best, thought cutting off his leg will save his life.'' She tells me.

''It better.'' I said.

I then turned and saw a box, i looked in it, and saw a box full of cigarets.

''What`s in the box?'' She asked me.

''Cigarets.'' I said.

''Ew, i don`t like it when people smoke.'' Clementine said.

''Well believe me, i don`t either.'' I said as i closed the box and moved it.

I saw Clementine curl up into a ball, and i approached her, and sat by her, and wrapped my arms around her as we both closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Carley`s POV**

I was laying on the couch, thinking about the baby and how Lee`s going to react. He might be mad at me. WHAT IF HE`S MAD AT ME WHEN I TELL HIM?! Oh god, i`m so fucked. I then put my hand on my stomach and then rubbed it. I can`t believe there is a human inside me. We already have enough problems. I then got up and went to the bathroom, and rolled up my shirt, and saw my stomach, it`s getting a little big, oh god. I then walked out of the bathroom, and frowned more. Then i herd Lee.

''WHAT?!"

I then went downstairs to investigate, and ran into the kitchen, and saw Ellie,Sarah,Molly,Riley, and Nick back. But no Clementine,Jake, and Pete.

''Where`s Clementine,Jake, and Pete?'' I ask.

''We got separated. There was walkers at the river and we got separated.'' Ellie explained.

''Oh no! CLEMENTINE!'' I started to cry.

''Pete got bit too.'' Nick said.

''WHAT?!'' Rebecca asked.

''Yes, he got bitten by a walker, but Jake cut his leg off.'' Riley said.

''He cut his damn leg off?!'' Alvin asked.

''Yes.'' Sarah said.

''WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!'' Rebecca ask.

''Because he thought if he could cut off his leg in time, the bite wouldn`t spread.'' Ellie said.

''That`s smart. But he probably lost blood, so he may die or live.'' Lee said.

''We got to to go find them!'' Luke said.

''Right! Lee,Joel,Luke,Alvin,Nick,Molly,Henry,Vince, get your weapons, we`re going out to find Clem,Pete, and Jake!'' Lilly ordered. Lilly then turns to me and said.''Carley, you stay here with Carlos,Rebecca, and Sarah,Ellie,Riley,Sam, and Sarah(Sarah from The Walking Dead).'' Lilly ordered.

''I can go!'' Sam said.

''No, Sam, it`s too dangerous.'' Henry said.

''I can go!'' I shouted.

''No, Carley, it`s too dangerous.'' Lilly said.

''BITCH, I SAID I CAN GO! CLEMENTINE IS OUT THERE AND SHE NEEDS ME!'' I snapped. Suddenly i got angry. Must be mood swings or someting. Everyone was shocked about my behavior, they don`t know i`m pregnant yet and it`s Lee`s baby, not even Lee knows.''I`m sorry.'' I apologized.

''It`s ok, i understand...just, stay here.'' Lilly said excepting my apology.

**Lee`s POV**

I looked at Carley shocked, i never seen her snap like that before. Damn, what`s with her lately? I then looked at Carley with her hand on her stomach and rubbing it. Oh shit! The vomitting,her food cravings and now her mood swings? Is she...pregnant? I then approached Carley and ask.

''Are you ok?'' I ask.

''I`m...i`m fine.'' She said to me.

''Are you sure?'' I ask.

Then Carley hits me and she says.''Dammit, Lee, i`m fine!'' She snapped as she storms out of the kitchen. I then frowned, i was worried about Carley. I then walked out of the kitchen to get my gun and my hatchet, and find the others. God i hope my adoptive daughter,Jake, and Pete are alright.

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

I herd moaning, my eyes opened, and saw Pete moving a little and moaning, he then moans louder as i shake Jake, and Jake wakes up and ask.

''What is it, Clem?'' Jake asked me.

''P...Pete.'' I stuttered.

He then saw Pete, and saw him groaning. He then gets up, and then looks around. He then saw a axe on the ground. He picks up the axe, and approaches Pete to see if he`s dead or alive. He then put his foot on him, and starts shaking him.

''Hey, you alive?'' He asked.

''AAAAAAAAAAAA!''' Pete screamed as he wakes up. He...he wasn`t a walker, his face wasn`t pale, he didn`t smell like shit, and his eyes wasn`t all sick looking at all.

''What...what happened?'' Pete asked.

''Thank god.'' Jake said as he lowers the axe. Pete then feels a little pain.

''Aaaaa! What?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Pete screamed as he saw his leg cut off.''What the fuck happened?!'' Pete asked.

''You where bitten by a walker. So Jake cut it off.'' I explained.

Pete then looked up at Jake with his eyes winded, and then he looked at his cut off leg again.''It happened back at the river, right?'' He asked.

''Yeah.'' Jake said.

''How do you feel?'' I ask.

''Fine, i don`t feel sick. I...i feel healthy.'' He said.

''Thanks to me.'' Jake said.

''I can`t believe you cut my leg off! Thanks.'' Pete said.

''No prob.'' Clementine said.

''Now what?'' I asked.

''We get the fuck out of this truck.'' Pete said.

''That`s exactly the same thing i was thinking.'' Jake said.

''Good, you got something to protect yourselves with?'' Pete asked.

''I got this axe i found in here.'' Jake said holding up a axe.

''I don`t have nothing.'' I said.

''Hang on.'' Jake said as he approaches my backpack he found at the river, and got out a bloody hatchet. Then he gave it to me.''Thanks.''

''No prob, now let`s go.'' Jake said.

Pete then hops on his one leg, well tries to, and then makes it up to the driver seat, and then started honking the horns which lure the walkers over. But what about Pete.

''Pete, what about you?'' I ask.

''Go and get help, i`ll stay here.'' Pete said.

''Ok, thank you, Pete.'' Jake said.

''Just...just go.'' Pete said.

We both nodded, and then Jake opens the door to take a peak, and he says.''The walkers are coming. We leave in three...two...ONE!''

Then we both busted out, and I quickly close the door, so the walkers won`t get to Pete as i saw a walker approach me.

''SHIT!'' I cursed.

I then hold up my hatchet, and slash the walker`s head. Then i ripped my hatchet out as blood was on my face, and the walker`s body was on the ground. I then saw Jake chop a walker`s head off with his axe as the walker`s head fell off, and blood squirted out as the walker`s body collapse.

''LET`S GO!'' Jake said

Then we both started making a run for it as we escaped the walkers.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. And i wanna make a vote. Which do you think are the best couple in this story?**

**LeeXCarley?**

**JakeXClementine?**

**EllieXRiley?**

**Your choice, which are your MOST favorite couple in this story?**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Carley`s POV**_

I was staring out the window worried about the others. Especially my adoptive daughter, Clementine. Me and Lee made a promise to her and her parents that we will be her adoptive parents and watch over her for as long as we can, but she`s out there. I just need to calm down, Jake`s out there with her, and he will protect her to. Yeah, Jake will protect her with his life. I then hear Ellie`s voice.

''Are you pregnant?''

I turned and saw Ellie,Riley, and Sarah.

''Excuse me?'' I asked again.

''Are you pregnant?'' Ellie asked again.

''Why are you asking me that?'' I asked with my arms folded as i shot a glare at them.

''Your food cravings.'' Sarah added.

''Snapping at Lilly for no reason.'' Riley added.

''You have been rubbing your stomach lately acting like you have a human being or something inside it.'' Ellie added.

''And you even vomited last night, and you didn`t eat anything that is stale or spoiled or anything. Yeah, we think your pregnant.'' Sarah said.

''Fine, i am pregnant. There is a fucking human inside me!'' I said.

''And is it Lee`s?'' Ellie asked.

''YES! I`m not sleeping with nobody else!'' I snapped, i would never cheat on Lee, i love Lee.

''Oh shit! So you two actually had sex! When did it happen?'' Riley asked.

"''None of your business. And i`m scared to tell Lee. What if he dumps me or worse, kill me?'' I asked.

''He won`t dump you or kill you, he loves you.'' Sarah said.

''I know he does, but...hhhhhh...everything is fucked up.'' I said.

''Not completely, you still have your family and the group.'' Ellie said,

Those words made me smile a little, but then slowly faded away and looked down sadly.

''Are you ok?'' Riley asked.

''I do feel hungry. I guess that means the baby needs feeding.'' I said.

''Let`s go to the kitchen and see what we can find.'' Ellie said.

''Yeah.'' I said.

Then we all walked in the kitchen. And saw Clementine and Jake bursted in.

''CLEMENTINE! JAKE!'' I cried out.

Clementine then smiles, and she hugs me as i hug her back.

''It`s been so long, we thought you guys where dead.'' I said.

''We`re not.'' Clementine said.

We then released the hug. And i saw Clementine embraced Ellie,Sarah, and Riley.

''Wait! Where`s Pete?! Where`s Luke and Alvin?!'' Carlos asked a worried Carlos.

''Where`s ALVIN?!'' Rebecca asked.

''And where`s my brother?!'' Sam asked.

I then saw them walking up to Jake and asked.''Where are they?! It`s been ours!'' Carlos said.

''JAKE!'' Rebecca shouted, waiting for a answer.

''We where at the hot dog truck. He`s alive, because i cut off his leg, because he was bit by a walker.'' Jake explained.

''We already know that! But is Pete still alive?!'' Carlos asked.

''I think so. Pete helped us escaped. He was honking the horn to lure the walkers that would make it easier to escape!'' I hear Clementine said.

''AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE?!'' I hear Rebecca shout at both of them.

''HEY! Don`t snap at my adoptive daughter like that!'' I warned.

''And it`s not like we had much of a choice. He only had one fucking leg. And We closed the back door and locked it so the walkers won`t get to him. So it`s possible he`s still alive.'' Clementine said.

''My god!'' Carlos said.

''Were where you!? Were where you exctatually?!'' Rebecca asked.

''Down by the stream.'' Jake answered.

''We gotta go!'' Rebecca said.

''Now just hold on a minute!'' Carlos said.

''MY HUSBAND IS STILL OUT THERE! GET THE GUNS!'' Rebecca shouted.

Carlos then runs past us, and out of the kitchen.

''Where`s Lee and the others?'' Clementine asked.

''Lee and the others went out looking for you guys when we herd the news from Nick,Molly,Sarah,Ellie,Henry, and Riley. Now i`m worried about them!'' I said.

Then Carlos got back with riffles, and he gave a riffle to Rebecca as she walks out, and Carlos turns to us and says.

''Can you all please watch Sarah? She`s upstairs, and please don`t tell her anything! She get`s nervous.'' Carlos said.

''It`s ok, we`ll watch over your daughter.'' I said.

''I`m coming with you.'' Sam said.

''No Sam, it`s too dangerous, you stay here.'' Carlos said.

''This is bullshit.'' Sam mumbled.

''Just stay inside, and keep the doors locked, and don`t let ANYONE IN unless it`s somebody in our group.'' Carlos said.

I know that. What am i? A fucking six year old?

''OK! Just fucking go!'' I said as i pushed Carlos out, and shut the door.

''Finally. I thought he never shut the fuck up.'' I said. I then touched my stomach again, and rubbed it.

''Carley, are you ok?'' Clementine asked.

''What?'' I asked.

''You haven`t been yourself.'' Clementine said.

''You want me to tell her?'' Ellie asked.

''Ok, it`s time both of you should know.'' I said.

''Know what?'' Jake asked as he folded his arms.

''I`m pregnant.'' I said.

Both of they`re eyes winded up in shock. Clementine was the first to speak.

''Y-you mean a human is inside your stomach?'' Clementine asked me.

''That`s right, sweetheart.'' I said.

''And you are sure the baby is Lee`s?'' Jake asked.

''Yes, i`m sure.'' I said. I am getting annoyed of people asking me that. I AM NOT A SLEEPING WITH NOBODY ELSE!

''I can`t believe it. I`m going to be a sister.'' Clementine said as she starts to smile and tears appears in her eyes, and rolls down her face, and hugs me tightly. She was glad to be a sister, and i`m glad to. I saw the others smiling at this. But then Jake asked.

''Does Lee know?''

''No, i didn`t tell him yet.'' I said.

''You didn't tell Lee?!'' Clementine asked me.

''No.'' I said.

''You haft to tell him, you can`t keep this a secrect forever.'' Jake said.

''I know, and i will, i promise.'' I said.

I then put my hand on my stomach, i can still feel the baby`s hunger for food.

''I need to get some food in me and the baby, he or she is hungry.'' I said as i went to the fridge to get something. I saw a apple,water, and oatmeal.''Of course.'' I mumbled. I took the water and apple, and started eating.

**Clementine`s POV**

I turned to my friends and asked.

''What now?''

''We`re suppose to stay here and look after Carlos`s daughter.'' Riley answered.

''Can we go up and see her?'' I asked.

''Sure. He did leave us alone with her.'' Riley said.

''Ok, because i want to meet her.'' I said.

''You girls go ahead, i`m going to...stay down here and clean my axe.'' Jake said.

''Ok.'' I said.

Then we all walked out the kitchen, and upstairs, and i knocked on the door.

''Hello?''

I then opened the door slowly, and i saw a bright flash as i closed my eyes and took a few steps back. I then opened them and opened the door. I saw the little girl named Sarah holding a camera.

''Do you like it? I found it under the cabin, there was all kinds of cool stuff.'' Sarah said.

''That`s great, Sarah. Hey, i want you to meet a couple of friends of mine.'' Riley said.

''Ok.'' Sarah said.

''Sarah. This is Clementine,Ellie, and Sarah.'' Riley pointed at us.

''Sarah?'' Sarah said glancing at Sarah. Oh shit, we have two girls named Sarah. How do we know which is which?

''My name is Sarah.'' Sarah said to the 14 year old.

''Yeah, mine to. Tell you what. How about we change my name to my mother`s?'' fourteen year old Sarah said.

''To what?'' Asked Sarah.

''My mother named was Lisa, so that`s what you girls should call me, and your name will still remain Sarah.'' Sarah uh..Lisa said.

''Ok.'' All said.

''I like that name, Lisa. Where is your mom?'' Sarah asked.

Sarah. LISA then frowns down, and said.''My mother is dead.''

''Oh, i`m sorry.'' Sarah said.

''It`s ok, Sarah. You didn`t know.'' Lisa said.

Sarah then nods slowly, she probably still feels ashamed of what she asked. Sarah then turns and sit down. She then turns her face to us and asked.''You want to see what i found?

''Sure.'' I said.

She then reaches under her bed, and got out a GUN!

''I found it under the cabin. Can you guys teach me? Please? I mean i do have dad, but what if i haft to use one?''

''I`ll teach you.'' I said as i bent down to the girl.

''Really?!'' The little eight year old asked.

''Yes. I think you should be able to use a gun. But don`t tell your dad.'' I said.

''Yeah, he would be pissed off and kick us out of the group.'' Ellie said.

''Ok, i won`t.'' Sarah said.

I then took the guns off of Sarah`s hands, and checked to see if there`s any bullets in it. And i saw five. Oh shit.

''Maybe i should hold on to this. I mean, i think i should teach you some time this weak, but not today, ok?'' I asked.

''Ok.'' Sarah said.

Sarah then looks out the window, and i hear her say.

''Hey, Lilly`s back!''

''LILLY?!'' I asked.

She then runs downstairs. I then looked out the window, and saw a shadow, but it didn`t look like Lilly`s, or Lee`s. Me and the others went downstairs, and saw the shadow again at the door. Seriously! It didn`t look like Lilly. I then saw Sarah hiding under the couch, and Carley,Sam, and Jake benting down to her level asking her questions why she is hiding. We went to go investigate.

''That`s not, Lilly.''

We then herd a knock at the door in the kitchen.

''Hello.''

It was a man`s voice.

''Ah fuck.'' I hear Sam say.

''Sarah, what`s wrong? Who is that man?'' Ellie asked.

''Ah shit!'' Riley cursed.

''Riley?'' Ellie asked.

''You got to make him go! We know him!'' Riley said.

''Who the hell is he?'' Jake asked.

''I`ll tell you later, get rid of him!'' Riley said as she takes Sarah`s hand, and they both ran upstairs, probably to go hide, and Sam hiding in the closet.

''Who the hell is this guy?'' Carley asked.

''I guess we`re about to find out.'' Lisa said.

I then saw Jake ran in the kitchen, to the table to grab his axe, and he was about to lock it, but then the door opened! Shit!

We then slowly walked up, and saw a man who is probably in his 40`s.

''Hello there.'' The Man greeted.

''Who the fuck are you?'' Carley asked.

''Ha, well i`m George. Who are all of you?'' George asked.

''I`m, Nicole Vigil. And these are my daughters and...one of them is they`re boyfriend.'' Carley lied.

''This is, Diana.'' Carley introduced him to Me. Which Diana is my mother`s name.

''This is, Tess.'' Carley introduced him to Ellie.

''This is, Jacob.'' Carley introduced him to Jake.

''And this is-

''LISA!'' Sarah interrupted.

''Oh, well it`s nice to meet all of you.'' George said.

''Yeah, now go before i put his axe in your brain.'' Jake threatened.

''Jake!'' I said.

''No, it`s alright. I like a boy with that kind of attitude, you can`t trust strangers like me these days. Well, i`m not bad like the others. Don`t worry.'' George said.

I can tell his real name is not George, i can see it on his face.

''Well, good then.'' Carley said.

Then George steps in.

''If you don`t mind, i would like a few minutes of your time.'' George said.

I saw Jake hold his axe up, and was about to bring it down his head. But i stopped him and shook my head. He then nods and then lowers his axe.

''We are telling you, no one`s here.'' Ellie said.

''Sorry, it`s just, i`m a bit anxious. My people are gone, they gone somewhere and i`m a bit worried. A couple of farm boys and a old man, A spanish guy and his daughter, she`s about eight years old, a black girl, she`s tough, but she keeps talking about her girlfriend named 'Ellie'

Riley...

''A man with his brother. One`s about thirteen and one`s in his twenties or thirties.''

''And pretty little pregnant Lady, and a big black guy that where`s glasses.''

''That`s a lot of people to loose.'' I said.

''Tell me about it, loosing people and being the leader is a pain in the ass.'' George said.

''Yes, i have a community not far from here, me and my family live there. We have a fence,food,water,electricity, and everything.'' He said.

''Wow! It sounds like you have everything you and your people need to survive.'' Carley said amazed.

''Yeah.'' George said.

He then walks to the sink, and then looks at the plates in the sink.

''Lot a plates for five people. Looks like more then five people.'' George said.

''Oh, we`re not staying here for long, so it doesn`t matter.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, besides, we hate doing dishes.'' Ellie said.

''Yeah, doing them are a pain.'' Lisa said.

''Well believe me, i do to. I don`t like doing dishes.'' George said.

I then turned around, and walked out of the kitchen. I looked up and saw Sarah and Riley peeking out of the door. I then shook my head and whispered.''Go back.''

I then saw him come in, and i quickly sat down on the couch, watching the chest board.

''Well,well, whites in trouble. Three moves away from checkmate.'' I hear George said. I then saw him glance at Carlos shirt.''I knew a guy who whore a shirt like this.'' George said.

''What was his name?'' I asked.

''Carlos.'' George answered.

Oh fuck! Carlos, the basturd who nearly killed Jake?! How does he know Carlos? Unless he`s that Carver guy we`ve been hearing about eversense we got here. I then hear footsteps, ah shit! I then saw George looked up with a suspicous look, and then turns to us and said.

''I thought you said nobody`s here?'' George asked.

''Nobody is here.'' Carley said.

George then gets out his pistol, and then walks upstairs. Ah fuck! SARAH! RILEY!

''Ah fuck! Sarah and Riley are up there!'' Lisa said.

''I`ll go up there.'' Jake said as he took his axe.

''Ok, becarful.'' I said.

''I always am.'' He says as he walks upstairs.

**Jake`s POV**

I was walking upstairs, and saw George opening the door, and still has his gun aimed. I still got my axe ready, just incase something bad happens. I then walked in the room, and then i looked around and didn`t see Sarah and Riley. But i did hear some breather behind the closet door, that`s probably them in there. Then Geroge turns to me and says.

''Well i think i have troubled you and your group long enough.'' George said.

''Good, now leave.'' I said.

George was about to walk out, but then he looks down, and sees a picture. He then smirks at me, and then bents down, and picks up the picture, and shows it to me and asked.

''Who`s this?''

Fuck, it`s a picture of Sarah! Dammit. But...i continued to play dumb.

''Must be the girl who lived here.'' I said as i snatched Sarah`s picture from him.

''Must be.'' George said.

I still see him still smirking at me, but then his smirk fades away as he gives me a suspicous look, and crosses his arms.

''You have no idea who these people are, do you?'' George asked me.

''I don`t know what the fuck your talking about.'' I said.

''Let me asked you something, when you met them, did they trust you?'' He asked.

''I didn`t meet them! And what`s your point anyway?'' I asked.

''If people don`t trust you, then how can you trust them?'' George asked.

I then glared, and then hold up my axe.''Ok, enough. I think it`s time for you to go, NOW! i just cleaned walker blood off this axe, and now it`s about to be covered again in your blood if you don`t get the fuck out of here." I warned.

He then smirks and says.''Very well then.'' He then walks out of the room, and i followed him out to make sure he doesn`t do anything to the girls. But he didn`t as he makes his way to the kitchen door.''AND DON`T FUCKING COME BACK! YOU HEAR ME?!'' I asked.

''You have a real good day now.'' George said as he walks out of the cabin.

I then sigh and said.''ALL CLEAR!''

Sarah and Riley then walks out of Nick`s room. And i saw Sam come out of the closet. I then glared at them and asked.''Who the fuck was he?! How did he know you?''

''Explain, Riley.'' I hear Ellie ordered from a harsh tone.

Riley sighs and says.''Fine then.

A few minutes later. The Sam,Riley, and Sarah told us about what who this George guy is, and it turns out that George isn`t his real name, it`s Carver. I fucking knew it! I knew that was him! I should have killed that basturd when i had the chance.

''I fucking knew it.'' I said.

''So Carver`s the one who has been chasing you? The guy who killed those men at the river? The one who fucked Rebecca?'' Ellie asked.

''Yes.'' Riley answered.

''He`s a dangerous man, and i`m afraid that he`s gonna get us!'' Sarah said.

''That motherfucker killed my brother`s girlfriend, Ashley. And he`s been broken eversense. I want him dead.'' Sam said.

I then saw Clementine taking Sarah`s hand and said.''There,there, everything is going to be alright, he won`t get you.'' Clementine said.

''I hope.'' Sarah said.

''I think we should go find the others.'' Lisa said.

''Me to, come on, let`s go.'' Carley said.

We then got up, and walked in the kitchen, and then saw the others coming in! Thank god! Lee,Joel,Molly,Lilly,Vince,Rebecca,Henry,Alvin,Luke,and Nick.

''Clementine! Jake!'' Lilly exclaimed.

''LEE!'' I hear Clementine exclaimed as she ran to Lee and hugged him, and he hugs her back. Then i saw Carley approaching Lee and she hugs her to.

''Thank god your back.'' Carley said.

''Dad!'' Lisa exclaimed as she hugs Joel, and Ellie ran to Joel, and she hugs him aswell.

''Daddy!'' I hear Sarah exclaimed as she ran to her idiotic father and hugs him.

''Jake, i hear.'' I hear Luke say.''They told me about Pete, you know where he is, right?'' Luke asked.

''Yeah.'' I answered.

''Great, come on, let`s go.'' Lilly said.

''A man was here.'' I hear Sarah say, still sounds a bit frightened.

''What?!'' Carlos exclaimed.

''What did she say?!'' I hear Rebecca asked.

''Someone came to the cabin!'' Sarah said.

''What?!''

''Clementine,Carley,Jake,Ellie, and Sarah talked to him!'' Sarah said.

''And you just open the door for him?!'' Rebecca asked.

''Rebecca, calm down.'' Vince said.

''Calm down?! I AM CALM! YOU CALM DOWN!'' Rebecca shouted.

''Hey! We didn`t do shit! That motherfucker was came in.'' I said.

''It`s true.'' Clementine said.

''Yes, they are telling the truth, daddy.'' Sarah said.

''Sam?'' I hear Henry asking his brother for the truth.

''It`s true.'' Sam says.

''Did he say his name? did he say what his name was?!'' Carlos asked.

''Maybe it wasn`t him!'' Rebecca said.

''You know damn well who it was.'' Alvin said.

''DID HE SAY HIS NAME!?'' Rebecca asked again. I then grew tired of this women and shouted.

''WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?!'' I asked.

''Excuse me?!'' Rebecca exclaimed. She sounded more pissed at me.

''George, he said his name was George.'' Carley said.

''George?'' Rebecca asked again.

''That`s what he said.'' Lisa said.

''Yeah, we`re not lying.'' Ellie said.

''I believe you, girls.'' Joel said.

''Can you tell us what he looked like?'' Carlos asked.

''He was wearing a coat with a fur collar on it.'' I said.

''He did had a shaved beared and a mustache.'' Clementine added.

''His voice was gravely. Deep and scratchy to.'' Ellie added.

''He looked like he was in his 40`s.'' Lisa added.

''And he did say he had a community not far from here.'' Carley said.

''My gosh, that was him.'' Carlos said.

''Yes, and Riley and Sarah told us about why and what kind of man was he.'' Ellie said.

''It`s true.'' Riley said.

''He...saw a picture of me, daddy.'' Sarah said as he gave Carlos the picture.

''A PICTURE?! WHAT WHERE YOU DOING TAKING PICTURES?!'' Carlos exclaimed as he snatches the picture away from Sarah. I didn`t like this guy`s attitude towards Sarah, she wanted to take a picture, big fucking deal.

''Hey-''

''I took the picture, it`s all my fault!'' I hear Clementine taking the blame.

**Clementine`s POV**

I didn`t take the picture. I just took the blame because i didn`t want Carlos yelling at poor little Sarah. She`s scared enough! Cut her some slack.

''Clem?!'' Lee exclamied.

''That`s right, it was my fault.'' I said.

''You little-

''HEY! Don`t yell at her! She only wanted to make little Sarah happy instead of being locked in a cabin all day with no friends to play with.'' Jake said.

Carlos then turns to Riley and says.''Riley, did you intredoused them to Sarah?'' Carlos asked.

''Yes i did, and you can yell at me all you want, there will be no affect.'' Riley said with her arms crossed.

''Besides, it`s not healthy for a girl to not have anybody her age or a teen age to talk to.'' Lisa said.

''Yeah, and why can`t you trust Riley with her? She`s trustworthy.'' Ellie said.

''Nobody asked your opinion!'' Carlos snapped at Lisa.

''Now listen here, doctor. You don`t snap at my daughter or Ellie. Ever!'' Joel said.

''And you don`t snap at mine either.'' Lee said.

''Well i would appreaciate it if your kids would stay away from mine.'' Carlos said.

''NO! Daddy please, they are nice and-

''Not now, sweety.''Carlos interrupted,''Just go and get your things, because we`re leaving.'' Carlos said.

I then saw little Sarah crying and ran out of the kitchen. Poor Sarah.

''Carlos is right, we all need to leave now.'' Lilly said.

''Right, Sam, go get your things. We`re leaving.'' Henry said.

Sam nodded and then ran out of the kitchen to go back up.

'We haft to find Pete!'' Nick said.

''We`ll get him on the way out Nick.'' Luke said.

''Clementine,Jake, you said you know where he is right?'' Vince asked.

''Yes.'' Me and Jake said.

''Ok, good, everybody packup so we can hit the road.'' Lilly said.

**Lee`s POV**

We all got our things and left the cabin a few minutes ago, and we started following Clementine and Jake to Pete.

''You said it was up this way?'' Luke asked.

''Yeah, just keep following us.'' Clementine said.

I then walked up to Clementine and asked.''How you holding up, sweet pea?''

''I`m fine, Lee.'' I hear Clementine answer.

''I know you didn`t really take that picture. Did you?'' I asked.

''No.'' Clementine answered.''I only took the blame because-''

''You where trying to do the right thing.'' I said. I know Clem likes to do the right thing, even for a eight year old girl. But i don`t like that doctor raising her like everything will be ok everyday, and not trusting teenagers crap, we that is a good thing. But still. He needs to teach her how to defend herself to.. I then smile at Clementine, and Clementine looked up at me and asked.''What?''

''Nothing, it`s just looking at you, reminds me of when Me and Jake found you at the house and we had you coming with us.'' I said.

Flashback

Lee and Jake have arrived at a house. They saw girl toys outside, and a tree house, and a soccer ball.

''You think we should go in?'' Jake asked.

''Yeah, there may be living people in there.'' Lee said.

''Okay then, let`s check it out.'' Jake said.

Then they both went to the glass door, and knocked.

''Hello, anybody home? we need a little help.'' Lee said.

Then Lee slided the glass door to the side.

''Coming in.'' Lee said as he and Jake walked in.

''Becarful.'' Jake told.

''I`m suppose to tell you that.'' Lee said turning to Jake.

Then Jake shook his head, and started looking around.

Then Lee went into the kitchen, and saw blood on the floor.

''Is that blood?'' Lee said.

Then he turned, and saw a glass of water. Then he picked up the water, and drank it.

Then Jake found bags of unopened potato chips.

''Hmph, guess someone had potato chips.'' Jake said.

Then Lee herd a voice.'' Hello.'' A little girl`s voice said.

Lee turned and saw a radio on the counter. Lee picked it up and said." Hello'' Lee said.

''Who are you?'' The girl asked.

''I`m, Lee, don`t worry, i`m not one of them.'' Lee said.

''Good.'' The girl said.

''What`s your name?'' Lee asked.

''I`m Clementine, this is my house.'' The girl said.

''Hi, Clementine, i`m Lee.'' Lee said.

''Where are your parents?'' Lee asked.

''There dead, those things came inside the house two days ago, and they got eaten, but...i managed to get away.'' Clementine said.

''Aw, i`m sorry, Clementine.'' Lee said.

''Where are you?'' Lee asked.

''I`m in my treehouse, those monsters can`t get in.'' Clementine said.

''That`s smart.'' Lee said.

Then Lee looked out the window, and she saw Clementine sticking her head out.

''Can you see me? i can see you.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee gave Clementine a friendly wave.

Then Lee herd a scream, and he turned, and saw two walkers attacking Jake.

''Get off!'' Jake said.

Then Lee ran to Jake, and pushed the walkers off of Jake. Then they both started running to the door. Then they slipped on blood, then the two walkers grabbed them, and was trying to bite there necks. Then Clementine ran in, and hit the two walkers with her hammer. Then the walkers was dead. Then Lee and Jake pushed the walkers off them. And got up. Then they looked at Clementine and said.

''Thanks.'' Lee said.

''D...don`t mention it.'' Clementine said looking at the two walkers.

''What`s wrong, kid?'' Jake asked.

''These monsters was my mom and dad, i...i...'' Clementine said as she closed her eyes.

Then Lee kneeled down, and hugged her.

''Sh..sh, it`s okay, honey, there in a better place now.'' Lee said.

''Thanks.'' Clementine said.

''We should go.'' Jake said.

''Yeah.''Lee said.

''You wanna come with us?'' Jake asked.

Clementine didn`t respond, she just frowned.

''We`ll take her with us, i feel like she needs us. Clementine, you haft to... Lee began, but was cut off by Clementine.

''I know, just let me, cover them.'' Clementine said as she put cover on them.

''Lets...let`s go.'' Clementine said.

''Okay, hon.'' Lee said.

Flashback ended

Yeah, i remember, when all of this started and Me and Jake found Clementine. And then now look. Clem and Jake are a couple now, and I`m her adoptive dad. Everything just keep changing. I then hear Jake pointed to the left in the other direction in the woods.

''There.''

We then followed Jake, and we saw some sort of hot dog truck. And some dead walkers.

''He`s in there?'' Nick asked.

''Yeah.'' Jake answered.

''Ok, Me,Lee, and Nick will investigate and see if Pete is in there. The rest of you stay here.'' Lilly said.

Everybody nooded in agreement, and then Me,Lee, and Nick approached the hot dog truck. And i opened the door slowly, and saw Pete lying on the ground with one leg. I then opened the door completely.

''Pete.'' I hear Nick whisper.

Nick then walks in, and then shakes his uncle.

''Nick, wait!'' I exclaimed.

He ignores me as he kept shaking.''Pete.''

We then her coughing and groaning. I then pulled Nick away as Lilly aims her riffle at Pete`s head to make sure he`s alive or not. Pete then opens his eyes, and sit up.

''Hey, guys. You found me.'' Pete said.

''PETE!'' Nick exclaimed as i saw him hug his uncle.

''Nick! I`m glad to see you to.'' Pete said.

I then smile at the moment, and i saw Lilly smile as well as i saw her riffle down. I then saw Nick help Pete up and says.''Come on.''

We all then walked out of the hot dog truck, and we all saw the look on our group`s faces as they where all shock to see Pete alive and his leg cut off.

''Pete, my god.'' Luke said as i saw him help Pete with Nick.

''Are you alright?'' Carlos asked.

''Yeah, i`m fine. I was bitten. But if it hadn`t been for Clem and Jake, maybe i wouldn`t be alive and feel like shit.'' Pete chuckled.

I then smile at Clementine and Jake. I`m so proud that they help Pete live.

''C`mon, we should get moving. It`s not safe out here.'' Lilly suggested.

''I agree, let`s go.'' I said.

We then continued walking in the woods to where Carver won`t find us. I then turned to Carley and saw her hand on her stomach again. I`m really worried about her. Is she really pregnant? I mean there was that time when we where alone. Well! If she`s pregnant, i will protect him or her like i protect Clementine and Carley.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the long wait. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Lee`s POV**

Seven days later. The group has been walking for a damn week, our plan is getting to those mountains to avoid Carver and his group. Anyway, we where still walking and walking. I noticed Carley`s stomach getting a little big. Is it possible she`s pregnant? Because she has been eating too much and has been showing contractions. We then see a bridge and mountains.

''Is that it?'' I hear Joel ask.

''It should be.'' Luke said as he gets out his map.

''Let me see.'' Clementine said as she gets out her binoculars, and then got on top of a rock, and starts to look. I then approach Carley and asked.''Are you ok, Carley?''

''I`m fine, Lee.'' Carley said.

''Are you sure? You need any water or a candy bar?'' I asked.

''No, i`m fine. I just need to take it a little easy. I`m not feeling too good.'' Carley said.

''Ok, Carley.'' I said as i stood by Carley.

''There`s the bridge.'' Clementine said.

''Does it look passible?'' Luke asked.

''I think so.'' Clementine said.

''Anything else?'' Pete asked.

''I see a little house.'' Clementine said.

''How big is it?'' Joel asked.

''It`s pretty small.'' Clementine said.

''Anything else?'' Jake asked.

''I see a chairlife, i think it`s some sort or ski resort.'' Clementine said.

''It must be that ski resort then.'' Luke said.

''I never been skiing, but i have watch tv of people skiing.'' Clementine said.

''Bec and i went once.'' Alvin said.

''It wasn`t pretty.'' Rebecca said.

Jake then helped Clementine down to the ground.

''What`s the plan?'' Molly asked.

''Me,Clementine, and Jake will investigate the bridge, you guys stay here. And if we don`t come back alive, just turn back.'' Lilly said.

''Maybe i should go with you guys.'' I said.

''You saying you don`t trust me?'' Lilly asked.

''No, i just think i should go with you guys.'' I said.

''Fine. Everybody else, stay here.'' Lilly said.

Me and Clementine then hugged Carley as she kissed me quick and says.''Be carful.''

''We will.'' I said as we was on our way to the bridge.

''Lee.'' Carley said.

I then turned to Carley and asked.''Yeah?''

''Um...well...

**Carley`s POV**

I was about to say, but i stopped. Maybe he`ll...shit.

''What, Carley?'' Lee asked me.

''Um...nothing. Go ahead.'' I said.

Lee then shrugs and then walks away. I then smack my head, and sat on a rock.

''You still didn`t tell him?'' I hear Ellie asked.

''Tell him what?'' Joel asked.

''Ah fuck. Here we go again. Ok. Well...i`m pregnant. And it is Lee`s baby.'' I said.

''Are you fucking sure?'' Joel asked.

I then lifted up my shirt as i revealed my stomach getting a bit big.''What the fuck do you think?''

''And are you positive it`s his baby?'' Joel asked.

''YES! I`m not sleeping with nobody else.'' I said.

''Carley, you need to tell him.'' Joel said.

''I know! I wish all of you would just...get the fuck away from me!'' I said as i got up, and walked some place else.

**Clementine`s POV**

Me,Lee,Jake, and Lilly making our way to the bridge and see if it`s safe.

''So what do you think is at the bridge?'' I asked.

''We don`t know yet. Probably full of walkers.'' Lilly said.

''Or worse, bandits.'' Jake said.

''Walkers,bandits, that`s all we ever deal with. I miss our old lives, not killing, just living our lives normally.'' Lee said.

''I know, Lee. But we got to face it, this is who we are now, there`s no turning back now, and don`t think the world will ever go back to the way it was.'' Jake said.

He has a point, we can`t go back, this is survival now. But man, i wish my mom and dad survived, i miss them already. We then arrived, but saw three walkers at the entrance of the bridge.

''Walkers, you guys think we can take them?'' Lilly asked.

''I`m up for it.'' I said.

''Me too.'' Lee said.

''You know i am.'' Jake said.

''I like your styles.'' Lilly said.

I then got out my hatchet Jake gave me, Jake got his axe ready, and Lee got out his hatchet, and Lilly gets out a knife.

''Ok, we sneak up and take them down. You guys up for it?'' Lilly asked us.

''Yeah, let`s do this.'' I said.

''Good, let`s do it.'' Lilly said.

We then sneak up to the walkers. Me and Jake snuck up to the one that is standing, Lee snuck up to the one that is sitting on the ground with it`s head down, and Lilly got the one who is sitting behind a rock with it`s head down. Anyway, I quickly chopped off the walker`s leg as it fell to the ground, then Jake holds up his axe, and swings it down and hits it`s head as it was dead. He then raises his axe up, and i turned to Lee as i saw him already killed the walker that was sitting and he ripped his hatchet out, and i saw Lilly rip her knife out of the walker.

''Nice work.'' Lilly commented.

''You two are getting good at this stuff.'' Lee commented as he gives me and Jake high fives.

''Thanks.'' I said.

''Let`s keep moving.'' Jake said.

''Yeah, we should go.'' Lilly said.

We then started entering the bridge, we where half way, we saw a couple of dead bodies, broken cars, some parts of the bridge broken, but we where careful. We then saw some walkers that was heading towards us, and then we turned back, and saw a walker approaching us.

''Shit.'' I hear Lilly said.

We then get our weapons out, as I saw Lee approaching the walker that was behind us, and i turned back to the walkers that was heading towards us, and i saw Lilly and Jake killing then, ran and stabbed one of them in the head. But then i herd a loud crashed, i turned and saw no LEE! All i saw was a hole and the walker fell in.

''LEE!'' I cried out.

I then ran to where Lee fell, and saw that he was hanging on the the pipes.

''Clem, i`m fine, i`m just stuck!'' Lee told me.

''I know.'' I said.

I then reached out my hand to try and reach him, but i couldn`t reach him, he was too far.

''I can`t reach.'' I said.

''I know. Clementine, listen to me, just find something to pull me up with, FAST!'' Lee told me.

I then got up, and started looking for something to help Lee with. I then saw a pipe, i figure maybe Lee can grab and i can pull him up or something, no that wouldn`t work. But i then saw a rope! A long rope! I then grabbed the rope, and ran to back to Lee, and lowered the rope down as Lee grabs hold, man he was heavy, but i had to try and pull him up, but then i was sliding, i tried and tried, but i still keep sliding, i can feel sweat running down my skin, i was afraid of dropping Lee, he`s my adopive dad and he took care of me for two years, i wasn`t about to let him die. But then i felt pulling, it was like somebody helping me, i turned around, and saw Jake helping me.

''I got you.'' Jake told me.

We both the started to pull up Lee until he made it to the top as i saw on the bridge and is getting up, i then run to him and hugged him tightly.

''I thought i lost you.'' I said.

''I`m here now, Sweet Pea, you don`t haft to worry.'' Lee told me.

I then broke the hug and nodded at him. He then says.

''Alright, let keep moving.'' He says.

We then continued walking to the end of the bridge, but from a distance, i see a figure with a riffle heading towards us.

''You see him?'' Lilly asked us.

''Yeah, i see the son of a bitch.'' Jake said.

**Lilly`s POV**

I glanced hard at the figure, it couldn`t be Carver or one of his men, he looks like, just a guy with a riffle. BUT i still kept my defense position as i got my gun ready if he tries anything.

''I`ll talk to him.'' I said.

''We should all talk to him.'' Lee suggested.

''Seriously?'' I ask.

''Yes, Lilly. We need to, he might ask us some questions.'' Lee said.

''Lee`s right; he might think we`re a bunch of weirdos or something if he doesn`t hear us talk.'' Clementine said agreeing with Lee.

''Yeah, i agree, but we must be ready to attack if he tries anything stupid, and plus, there is four of us and one of him, i`m sure we can take him if he tries anything.'' Jake said.

''Fine.'' I said.

The man then stops and spokes to us.

''Well, who are you?'' The figure asked us.

''Who`s asking?'' I asked.

''I am.'' The figure said.

''I`m Clementine, this is Lee,Jake, and Lilly.'' I hear Clementine say our names.

''Clementine,Lee,Jake, and Lilly.'' He repeated.

He then walks a few more steps towards us, but then stops and glances at us and says.''You don`t look like assholes, are you assholes?''

''I`m not a asshole, but these guys are.'' I hear Clementine say.

''Hey.'' I hear Lee and Jake say, i just smirked and shook my head. I then hear him chuckle. He then walks a few more steps, he looks friendly, but i still kept my weapon behind me in defense position.

''Are you two heading up north like everyone else?'' He asked us.

''Everyone else?'' I asked.

''Yeah, i see at least one group a day come by here.'' He said.

''One group a day? Have you seen a women named Stephanie?'' I asked.

''Stephanie, I have a women named Stephanie in my group. They are all up there.'' He said pointing at the ski lodge at the top of the mountains.

''Holy shit.'' I mumble.

''Do you know her?'' He asked me.

''Yeah, we`re friends.'' I told

''Have you seen two people named Christa and Omid?'' Lee asked.

''Christa and Omid. Maybe.'' He said.

''Really?!'' I hear Clementine ask.

''No, i see a lot of people with a lot of names, sorry.'' He says.

I then see Clementine frown and saw Jake put a comforting hand on her.

''You say you have a group?'' Jake asked.

''Yeah, we have lots of people, we have food,medical supplies, a christams tree, fire.'' He counted.

''Yeah have all that?'' Lee asked.

''Of course, and you all can come if you want.'' He offered.

''That`s aful nice of you, what`s the catch?'' I asked

''No catch. Really, we really want to help people that are in need.'' He said.

''Oh, well thank you.'' Lee said.

''Of course, anything. It`s nice running into friendly faces out here. I`m Matthew by the way, i have food at my cabin. I can get all of you some, and if you want... He trails off as his eyes winded up. I turn around and see NICK?!

**Jake`s POV**

I turned around and saw Nick with a fucking riffle. What the fuck is he doing. He then stops and saw him raise his riffle, and i turned around and see Matthew raise his riffle.

''Wait, he`s with us!'' Lee told.

He didn`t listen as he still kept his riffle raised.

''NICK! NO!'' I hear Lilly shout as she turns around and raise her arms.

''NICK! PUT THE GUN DOWN! IT`S A FRIENDLY!'' I hear Lee shout.

''NO! DON`T SHOOT!'' I hear Clementine shout.

''NO!'' I shouted.

I knew it was too late, I then grabbed Clementine by the wrist and pulled her down, and Lee and Lilly dropped down as we hear the gunshot rang in the air. I then herd gurgling, i looked up and saw blood squirting out of Matthew`s neck as he was choking and tries to regain air, he then raises his riffle, but then he tripped and falls off the bridge as we all looked down and saw him fall into the water. I then turned and glared at Nick as he was walking towards us.

''What happened?! Did i hit him?!'' Nick asked.

''NICK! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WAIT?!'' I hear Lilly shout.

''We was worried, and thought that we would come and check on you guys!'' Nick said.

''NICK!'' I hear Luke. He then runs towards us and ask.''What happened?! I herd yelling and a gunshot!''

''What happened is that Nick over here killed a guy that was about to help us!'' I said.

''How do you know?!'' Nick asked.

''Dammit, Nick! You never follow orders, you just go off!'' Lilly shouted.

''We should, get off the bridge! Like now!'' Lee said.

''Lee`s right; we should, this bridge isn`t stabbled!'' Clementine says.

''Right, let`s go! Lee! Go tell the others!'' Lilly ordered.

Lee nodded as he went to go tell the others. The rest of us then make our way off the bridge.

**Lee`s POV**

I went to go let the others know that it`s safe to pass the bridge. That poor man, just...fuck. I then looked down to the water, and saw his body floating and he was a walker. I...i wish i could put him out of his misery. I then saw the others at the enterance of the bridge. Carley was the first to speak.

''Lee! What happened?!'' Carley asked me as she pulls me into a hug.

''A man was about to help us.'' I told.

''What?!'' I hear Joel ask.

''Yeah, he had a group up there, he said they have food,medical supplies, everything, until Nick came and shot him in the neck.'' I told.

''In the neck?!'' Ellie ask again.

''Yes.'' I told.

''Nick, that stupid kid.'' Pete said shaking his head.

''Was he with Carver?'' Vince asked.

''No, i don`t think so. He fell of the bridge.'' I told.

''He fell off the damn bridge?!'' Alvin asked again.

''Yeah. C`mon, the others are wating for us.'' I said.

We all then started to pass the bridge.

**Jake`s POV**

I shot a death glare at Nick.

''I can`t believe you shot that guy.'' I told.

''Hey! I thought that he was attacking you guys!'' Nick told.

''He wasn`t, besides, i thought i told you guys to stay with the group.'' Lilly told.

''I was trying to get, Nick!'' Luke told.

''Nick, we where yelling at you, telling you NOT to shoot!'' Lee said.

''We all thought you where in trouble. You where waving your arms! And how was i suppose to hear you? You gave me a clear shot!'' Nick told.

''That shot rang out for miles!'' Lilly said.

''I was trying to save you guys, he drew first!'' Nick said.

''BULLSHIT! You drew first.'' I told

''Hey, I know what i fucking saw. And fuck you Lilly, you,Nick,Pete, and Luke have been on my case for a hole week!'' Nick said.

''And why do you think that is, Nick?'' Luke asked.

''Because you all are assholes?'' Nick said.

''And Either way, you could have hit one of us!'' I told.

''Yeah, but i didn`t.'' Nick said.

''Look, Nick, i know you loved your mom, but-

''Don`t fucking talk about her! You don`t know what it`s like to loose someone you cared about!'' Nick said.

I then turned to Lilly, and i saw her glare more at Nick.

''I don`t know what it`s like?! I lost my dad! A couple of cannibals locked us in a meat locker and my dad had a heart attack! I tried to save his FUCKING life! But there was no use! He turned into a walker, and tried to eat me, but Lee and Carley saved me, and this red neck named Kenny smashed his head in with a salt lick! He was gone! So don`t you tell me i don`t know what it`s like to loose people!'' Lilly said as she storms off. I then turned and saw the reaction on Nick`s face as he now starts to show some sympathy for the women. I then saw the others made there way to the bridge, and now here.

''What`s wrong with, Lilly?'' Vince asked.

''It`s my fault.'' Nick told.

''What did you do, boy?'' Pete asked.

''Said something that i shouldn`t have.'' Nick says as he walks away.

''That, boy.'' Pete said shaking his head.

''We should rest up for a little, then keep moving.'' Lee said.

''Fine. Luke,Pete, can i talk to you two?" Carlos said.

They then went to a private place to talk. And everybody started to rest up. I then heard Rebecca calling Ellie.

''Hey, Ellie?''

She turns around, and walks over to Rebecca.

''Yeah?'' She asked with her arms crossed.

''I`m...i`m sorry about last week, i shouldn`t have been like that to you.'' Rebecca said.

''It`s ok...i`m sorry that i blackmailed you, i just got angry.'' Ellie said.

''It`s ok, i know that you where in a tough spot.'' Rebecca said.

I smiled and was glad that they made up. But then i turned and saw Nick, sitting over at a bench. I then walked over to him. He looked up at me with a frown, he then speaks up and says.

''I had to kill my mom...''

My eyes then winded up and i jumped a little, but i still kept my cool as i showed some sympathy.

''Sounds weird when i say it.'' Nick said.

''The dead is walking, everything is weird.'' I said.

He then nods and then says.''I didn`t know about Lilly`s dad, i shouldn`t have said anything in the first place. I wish i was like Lilly,Luke, and Vince. All three of them know what to do. They know about being leaders, they know about how to survive, better then me. I should have stayed with the group. And Jake...was that guy really a good guy?'' Nick asked.

''Yes, he was, Nick. He was about to help our asses back there.'' I told.

''Dammit. I`m a fucking idiot.'' Nick says.

He did get one thing right.

''Don`t give up. You still got time to survive and be like Lilly,Luke, and Vince.'' I told.

''How do you know?'' Nick asked me.

''I know, Nick. Trust me. You still got time to be like them. You just need to try harder, don`t ever fucking give up on yourself.'' I told.

Nick then looks up and smiles at me.

''You know what? Your right; Thank you, Jake. You know what? I`m gonna go talk to Lilly, then Carlos,Pete,Vince and Luke right now.'' Nick says as he gets up, and went to go talk to them. I then saw Clementine go in the house, i went in to, and asked.''What are you doing in here?''

''Looking for stuff that is useful, and food to.'' Clementine answered.

''I`ll help look around.'' I said as i started to look around. I then saw a drawer, and opened it, and looked in, and saw two wedding rings? I guess he was about to make a proposal to someone. I then took the rings and put them in my pocket. I`m thinking of making a proposal to Clem soon. Anyway, i got up and approached her, and saw her prying a box open with a knife, then the box flipped opened, and then Me and Clem saw two cans of beans and two books of love. I then picked up the cans and said.''Hey, food! Finally!''

''I haven`t had beans in a while, they would be good for dinner.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah.'' I said.

I then saw Clementine fixing her shirt, her boobies was getting big, man i hope that my thing wasn`t up. I then felt it getting a little hard...shit! I then turned away quickly as i took a few deep breaths.

''Are you ok?''

I then closed my eyes and shook my head.

''You know you can talk to me right?'' She said as i felt her hand on my shoulder.

''Sorry, i was just...day dreaming..thinking about something.'' I lied.

She then turns to me, and i saw her in a sexy outfit? I then shook my head, and saw her back into her hold clothes. She then leans to me as i felt her boobs touching my chest.

''Jake, your not yourself, what`s wrong?'' She asked me.

I then clothes my eyes and shook my head. I don`t want to have sex with her, i`m still a bit young. But then i herd the sound of her voice.

''Jake! What are you doing? Stop!'' She says.

I then opened my eyes, and saw that i was lifting up her shirt.

''What the fuck?!'' I said as i let down her shirt.

''Fuck...i`m sorry.'' I apologized.

''What`s going on with you lately?'' Clementine asked me.

''I`m just not feeling myself. Just...dammit.'' I said.

''Jake, C`mon.'' She says as i hear a footstep, but then i hear her scream as i turned around and she bumps into me and we both fell to the ground.''Ow!''

**Clementine`s POV**

I fell on Jake. I felt something hard in him...down...there. It felt hard, does Jake want to do it with me? Do i want to do it with him?! What`s wrong with me? I then herd the door creak open, and looked up, and saw Ellie,Riley, and Lisa/Sarah.

''What are you two doing?'' Ellie asked as she starts to smirk.

''Nothing.'' I say as i quickly sit up, oh gosh, it does look like we are fucking.

''Nothing? That doesn`t look like nothing.'' Riley said.

''Shut up.'' Me and Jake say.

I then hear the three of them laughing.

''Not funny.'' I say as i crossed my arms and sent them a glare.

''Kinda is.'' Riley said.

''Fuck you.'' Jake said as i get off of him and he gets up.''We did find something.'' He says as he reveals two cans of beans.

''Beans!'' Lisa says.

''Finally, no oatmeal, beans.'' Ellie said.

''Right, we should let the group know.'' I suggested.

''We got a problem here.'' Alvin says as he comes in.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Lurkers.'' Alvin says.

Shit, walkers! We then walk outside, and saw lots of walkers on the bridge and they where heading towards us.

''Alright! Everybody, let`s go! We`re heading up the mountain, and to the ski lodge.'' Vince says.

We all then got up, and made our way up to the mountains. It took us a while to get up there, but we did made it, and the sun went down, and it was night fall. I saw little Sarah walking, and she was tired.

''Tired, Sarah?'' I asked.

''Yeah, a little, but daddy says that i haft to keep going.'' Sarah said.

I then searched my pockets, and reached for a juicebox, i then gave Sarah the juicebox and says.''Here.''

''Clem, no. I don`t want to take your juice.'' Sarah said.

''You need it more then me. C`mon take it, it`ll make me feel better.'' I said.

''Ok.'' She says as she slowly takes it, she then takes the straw, and points it through the hole and she starts to drink the juice. I then smile as we kept walking up. I see Lee looking in.

''Seems like nobody is home.'' Lee said.

''Now why do i find it hard to believe that?'' Molly asked.

I then saw Joel peaking in and he says.''I think i...see food!'' He says.

''For real?!'' Lee exclaimed.

''Yes, boxes of food!'' Joel said.

''What are we waiting for? Let`s go in! Lisa said.

''Now hold on, we can`t just go busting in there, what if there`s people,bandits,walkers?'' Lilly asked.

''She`s right, it`s too risky.'' Luke said.

''Ok, Me,Molly,Lee,Joel,Luke,Luke,Nick,and Henry will go and investigate. The rest of you stay here.'' Lilly ordered.

They all nodded in agreement, and the eight survivors went to go investigate.

**Joel`s POV**

We all went to go investigate the ski lodge, we got our guns ready incase there`s trouble. We then spotted a door to the ski lodge, i was the first to open until i saw a gun aimed at my head.

''Don`t move.''

It was a girl, she looked about eighteen years old, and she was aiming her riffle at me.

''Easy there-

''What are you?''

Then the others bursted in with they`re guns aimed at her.

''Who are YOU?'' Lilly asked.

''I`m, Elizabeth. Me and my group live here. Who are you. Answer me, or the old man gets it.'' She says with her riffle still aimed at me.

''I`m, Lee. This is Lilly,Vince,Molly,Luke,Nick,Henry, and this is Joel.'' Lee said.

''You say you have a group?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Yes, we just need a place to stay, please let us stay here. We`ll be gone by mourning.'' Henry said.

''Elizabeth, what`s going on?" I hear a familiar voice. The women the walked up beside Elizabeth and it was...TESS!''Tess!''

Tess looks at me with her eyes winded and she says.''Joel!''

We both then run to each other, and we both hugged.

''I thought you where dead.'' I said.

''I thought you where dead. Wait, where`s Ellie and Sarah?'' Tess asked.

''There here, all of them are here!'' I said.

''Great!'' Tess then turns to Lee and her eyes winded.''Lee?''

''Yeah, it`s me.'' Lee said.

''Lee, you know her?'' Lilly asked.

''Yeah...she was a part of Joel`s group when we met them.'' Lee said.

I then turned around, and saw the others come in.

''Guys, what`s wrong? We herd all the...I see Ellie stop as she sees Tess.''Tess!'' Ellie says as her and Sarah run to her, and hug her.

''Look at you, girls, all grown up.'' Tess said.

''Tess, it`s great to see you!'' Carley said.

''Yeah, we all thought you where dead!'' Clementine said.

''Well i`m not, and i see you made it out of David`s camp to.'' Tess said.

**Jake`s POV**

I then hear another familiar voice.''Jake?'' I looked to see who said my name, and saw...oh shit...it`s my sister! Elizabeth! Elizabeth Jackson!''Elizabeth!''

''Wait! Jake, you know her?" Clementine asked me

''Yes! She`s my sister!'' I say as i ran to Elizabeth and hugged her tightly, and she hugs me.''I was so worried.'' She tells me.

''I thought you where dead, big sis.'' I told.

We both then broke the hug, she then seems to frowns and asks.''Where`s Mom,dad, and PJ?'' Elizabeth asked me.

I then frowned, i know she doesn`t know that our family is dead. I then looked up to her and says.''They...they`re...dead.'' I said.

Elizabeth`s eyes then winded up as tears starts a arise from her eyes and she looks down and shake her head.

''No...''

I then hugged her again, i miss them so much.

''Guys, what`s with all the fusses?'' I hear another familiar voice. I then look up, and my eyes winded up again. I saw Kenny,Denease, and Doug! Holy shit!

''Kenny,Doug,Denease!'' I hear Clementine say.

''Guys! Your alive!'' Doug said with full of joy. I then saw Clementine run up, and hugged Doug, then Denease, then Kenny.

''Kenny, you know her?'' The women in indian asked.

''Yes, Sarita, i do.'' Kenny says as tears appears out of his eyes.

I then saw Denease glance at Lilly and she says.''Lilly?"

''Denease...hey.'' Lilly says, giving her a small wave.

**Lilly`s POV**

I was nervous of what she was about to do to me. I mean i tried to KILL her, but i shot her boyfriend, Doug. I then gulped, and Denease walks down still keeping her eye on me. She then stops, and she says.

''I`m still mad at you for trying to kill me and shooting Doug.'' Denease says.

''I know, and that was wrong. And i`m sorry.'' I apologized.

''I don`t except your apology, but you and your group can stay here. But one fuck up, and i`ll grab my riffle, and will not hesitate to shoot you. Got it?'' Denease asked with her arms crossed.

''Yes, ok. Thank you.'' I said.

''Don`t fucking mention it.'' She says as she walks back to Doug.

''Are these people with you?'' Kenny asked, now glancing at my group.

''Yes, they are with us.'' Lee said.

''I`m there leader.'' I told.

''Ok, good. You all can stay here, but only for tonight.'' Kenny told.

''Are you sure you don`t mind?" Carlos asked.

''We don`t. Matthew started dinner. We have enough for all of you.'' Doug said.

''Great. Good. C`mon, let`s all get comfy.'' I said.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the long wait. I had to deal with school and make a video for my girlfriend and everything. Anyway, bye.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Clementine`s POV**

Lilly`s group decided to settle in and get comfortable. While Me,Lee,Carley,Jake,Ellie,Joel,Lisa/Sarah, and Lilly talk with Kenny,Denease,Doug,Tess, and Elizabeth, Jake`s sister. But i wonder if Tommy,Bill, and Ben made it out. Gosh i hope so. Anyway, we were over by the fire talking. I sat down, and Lee wrapped his arm around me.

''You know, i thought i expected you guys to come up with Carley and Clementine. But i didn`t know that You guys would be with them either.'' Kenny said, smiling.

''What ever happened to David?'' Tess asked.

I then sighed and shook my head, and then i looked to him and said.''I killed him.''

Kenny,Denease,Doug, and Tess eyes all winded up.

''Seriously?!'' Doug asked in disbelief tone.

''Yes.'' I said.

''It`s true, she saved me. I was about to be stabbed by David, until Clementine showed up with his sword that he chops people with, and she just cut his neck and started chopping his whole face.'' Carley explained.

''Damn...'' Kenny said.

''Don`t feel bad, like i said, that basturd deserved it.'' Jake told me.

I nodded slowly.

''They told me what you have been through, Jake. I`m sorry i wasn`t there.'' Elizabeth said.

''It`s ok, big sis. I also saw Mom,Dad, and PJ at the camp to.'' Jake told.

''What?'' Elizabeth said.

''It`s true. I saw them as walkers. I wanted to put them out of there misery, but...I..i wish i could have saved them.'' Jake told.

Elizabeth then pulls Jake into a hug as she starts to cry.

''So, where have you all been for the past two years?'' Denease asked.

''We where with three people that Lee and Joel know after we escaped the camp. There names was Christa,Omid, and Molly...Christa was pregnant for a while, later then...the baby didn`t make it.'' I explained.

''I had to put him out of his misery. I didn`t want the baby to turn.'' Jake told me.

''Christa didn`t forgive Jake for what he did for the past two years. She just kept saying 'It`s your fault, and i hate you, and i will never forgive you'.'' Carley said.

''That bitch.'' Elizabeth mumbled.

''Elizabeth, no. She was just in a tough situation she couldn`t handle.'' Jake said.

''For the past two years, it hasn`t been easy, it`s been rough. We where cooking a weesel in the woods, and then these men attacked us, but we killed them. Then the walkers came and we all kept running, and we got separated.'' Lee explained.

''Me and Jake was alone, we met a dog named Sam, and then he bit Jake on the arm...'' I explained.

''Don`t feel bad, Clementine. It wasn`t your fault. It was that damn dog`s fault.'' Jake told.

''Me and Jake then was walking in the woods to find the others. But then Jake passed up, so i had to drag him. Then we met a cabin group, it wasn`t pretty.'' I told.

''One of those basturds shot Clementine in the shoulder.'' Jake told.

''They what?!'' Kenny said, now in a angry tone.

''It was an accident, i shouldn`t have moved.'' I told.

''That`s no excuse for them shooting you.'' Kenny said.

''Lilly, did you say that you where the leader of that group?'' Denease asked.

Lilly nodded slowly.

''Some group you have, and some leader you are.'' Denease said, coldly.

''That`s when Riley came into the picture, she was with that group. She was with that group. She told me that they locked Jake in the shed, but they patched my arm up. All thanks to that idiotic doctor, Carlos.'' I told.

''So, Riley gathered the medical supplies, and we both ran out to patch Jake`s arm up. Then. Then a walker got out and attacked us, but we killed it, and that`s when the others found us. And that`s when we saw Lilly.'' I explained more.

''And it was a shocker seeing her.'' Jake said.

''Sounds like it hasn`t been easy for you guys.'' Kenny said.

''We`re sorry, guys. We all made it out of the camp together.'' Doug said.

''Us to.'' I said.

''Where have you guys been?'' Joel asked.

''Well, after we all got separated, Me,Denease,Riley, and Ben all made it out of the camp, we met a few survivors, we stayed with them for a while. But then a herd came, and... they where gone, even Ben,Tommy,Riley and Bill.'' Doug explained.

''No...'' Joel said shaking his head.

''I`m sorry, dad.'' Sarah/Lisa says as she hugs Joel.

''Riley, we thought you where dead, how`d you get out of the herd?'' Denease asked.

''Bill helped me, he saved me, but...he got bitten, multiple walkers came and just...started chomping down on him. But i put him out of his misery before i escaped.'' Riley explained.

''My god, poor, Bill.'' Ellie said.

''He was a mean son of a bitch, but he was a good man to.'' Joel said.

''He sure was.'' Tess said.

''Anyway, were where you, Kenny?'' Carley asked.

''When i found out that shitbird, Ben was the reason my family is dead, i started beating the living shit out of him. Then we all got separated, i met a few survivors, but they all didn`t make it. I was alone for a while. To be honest, i was about to commit suicide. But a walker stopped me...And then Sarita came, thank god..''

Sarita? Who`s Sarita?

''Gosh, it`s great to see you all alive again.'' Kenny says, now back to being happy.

''Are you all catching up?'' A indian women asked, now approaching us.

''Yes, guys. This is my girl, Sarita.'' Kenny interdoused.

Oh that`s Sarita, seems like he finally moved on, after...Katjaa and Duck died.

''It is nice to meet you all.'' Sarita said.

''Hon, why don`t you go decorate the Christmas tree.'' Kenny said.

''What about us? Can we do anything to help?'' Lee asked.

''You could help me load some food in.'' Kenny told.

''Ok, we`re on it.'' Joel said.

''What about us?'' Ellie asked.

''You girls can help decorate the christmas tree.'' Doug said.

''Yeah, i`ll pass. I`d rather help load the food in.'' Jake said.

''If you say so.'' Denease said.

''Jake, are you sure?'' I ask, Jake.

''I`m sure. Go ahead.'' He says as he kisses me on the head, and then i follow Lee,Kenny,Joel,Denease, and Elizabeth outside. I then saw little Sarah run up to me and said.

''Clementine! Clementine! Come decorate the pretty tree with us!'' Sarah said.

''Ok, Sarah, i`m coming.'' I said.

I then took Sarah`s hand, and we both walked towards the tree together.

* * *

**Jake`s POV**

Me,Kenny,Joel,Denease,Tess,Lilly, and Elizabeth were walking outside together. I saw Luke,Nick,Vince, and Henry. Looks like they`re helping too. I saw big boxes of food. My gosh, that`s a lot.

''Ok, all of you, help load all the food in the Ski Lodge. I don`t want nobody taken it.'' Kenny said.

''You got it. Come on, let`s get a move on.'' Luke said.

Then we started grabbing boxes, then carrying boxes, and walking all of them back in the ski lodge. I then come accross Lee and asked.''Lee?''

''Yeah, Jake?'' Lee asked me.

''What do you know...about proposals?'' I ask.

''Proposals are a very big thing, Jake. I mean, when i proposed to my ex-wife, i knew that she was the one until she cheated on me.'' Lee told.''Why?''

''Because, i think i want to propose to, Clementine.'' I said as i revealed the two rings i found in the cabin.''I found it in that cabin.''

''Jake, are you sure? I mean proposals are a very big thing here. I mean i`m glad your doing it. I just don`t want Clem`s heart to be broken.'' Lee said.

''I`m sure, Lee. And i do want to marry your adopted daughter.'' I said.

''Alright then. But...if she says no, don`t force her, you wouldn`t want to make it worse.'' Lee told me.

''I won`t. I won`t.'' I said.

''Less talking, more carrying those boxes you two!'' Denease said.

''Right!'' I said.

Then we got back to carrying boxes, and loading them inside the ski lodge.

* * *

**Carley`s POV**

I sat down, and was hungry. The baby probably needs a feeding again. I then put my hand on my stomach, and said.

''Don`t worry, little one. You`ll eat soon.'' I said.

''Carley...?''

I looked up, and saw my adopted daughter, Clementine.

''Hi, sweetheart.'' I greeted, giving her a grin.

''How are you doing? How`s...the baby?'' Clementine ask me.

''He or She is doing fine.'' I said.

''When do you think your pregnancy is due?'' Clementine ask me.

''Shit. Maybe for a few months. But will me and the baby survive that long?'' I ask.

''You will. Me,Lee,Jake, everyone is here for you.'' Clementine said.

''I`m glad to hear that. But...i`m also afraid that my baby will become like Christa`s? What if the baby turns inside me? What if i won`t survive childbirth? What if-''

''Carley! Carley! Carley!'' Clementine says as she places two hands on my shoulder.''Calm down. You won`t die. I know you will survive. I know you will deliver this baby, unturned, but a human. I love you...mom.''

When she said mom, it hit me. I haven`t herd her said mom eversense, back at David`s camp. I then smile at her as i hug her tightly, and she hugs me back.

''I love you too, sweety.'' I replied back.''I love you, too.''

Then we both broke the hug as we both smile at each other.

''And...there`s another thing.'' She says.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''It`s about...sex.'' She says.

That word hit me. Sex. Is she having sex with Jake?

''Why do you ask that, Clem?'' I ask.

''Because, i think i want to take it to the next level with Jake.'' Clementine tells me.

I then looked down and sigh as i ask.''What do you have? I know you have something.'' I told. I know she has something. I then saw her getting something out of her pocket, as she reveals a box. I then took the box, and it was...of course, condoms.

''Condoms, Clem?'' I ask, looking up.

''I just...i just think i`m ready. And it doesn`t matter now.'' Clementine said.

''Well you matter, Clem. And i may not be your real mother, but i am your adopted mother. And i only want to protect you. Me and Lee.'' I said.

''I know.'' She says.

I then look down at the condoms, and shook my head.

''Who gave you these?'' I ask.

''Ellie.'' She answers.

''Of course. I don`t know why You and that girl are bestfriends.'' I said as i chuckle.

''Well, i guess i like Ellie.'' Clementine says.

I then chuckle. I then look down at the box of condoms. I then open the box, and got out one condom. I then looked up to Clementine and said.

''Will you use this condom? Will Jake use this condom?'' I ask.

''Yes, we will.'' Clementine said.

''Good. Use it. Because, i don`t want you getting pregnant. I`m already pregnant, and Rebecca is a few days away from giving birth to that baby. And if you get pregnant, i will put a bullet through Jake`s dick. Understood?'' I ask.

''Yes, mam'.'' Clementine said.

''Good, now use this condom. Ok?'' I ask.

''Ok.'' Clementine said.

''That`s my girl.'' I say, as i smiled, and handed her the condom.

''Good, now run along.'' I say. Clementine smile and she hugs me.''Thanks, Carley.''

''Yeah, no problem, kiddo.'' I said.

''And. Don`t tell, Lee. He`ll probably rip Jake in half.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah. I won`t tell, Lee. Now go and run along.'' I tell her.

Clementine then puts the condom in her pocket, and walks off. I then stash the rest of the condoms in my jacket.

* * *

**Ellie`s POV**

Meanwhile, i saw Rebecca,Carlos,Alvin, and Pete all upstairs. I then walk upstairs to see what`s going on, and over heard them, talking about Carver. Carlos then walk past me as i approached Rebecca,Pete, and Alvin. I then saw Rebecca getting a little woozy.

''Baby, i don`t feel so good.'' Rebecca said.

''Baby, you alright?'' Alvin asked.

''I...i just need something to drink.'' Rebecca said.

''Ok, hold on, baby.'' Alvin said as he walks downstairs. Pete then grabs his stick as he began to walk downstairs with his one leg, carefully. I then approached Rebecca and ask.

''Are you ok, Rebecca?''

''I`m fine, i just got a little dizzy.'' Rebecca said.

''Ok.'' I said.

''I can`t even take care of myself. How am i suppose to raise a child? I mean, how can anyone now?'' Rebecca asked.

''Well, i think it`s possible.'' I said.

''How do you know?'' She ask me.

''Well...i`m still here.'' I said.

Rebecca then smiles and says.''I know it`s gonna be hard. But at the same time, i already feel a little less lonely. Because no matter what happens, i`m going to meet someone new.'' Rebecca said as she smiles. Then Rebecca hear`s a bump and says.''She`s kicking. You want to listen?'' Rebecca asked me.

''Sure.'' I said as i approached her, and listened. Wow, i do hear kicking. Aw, that`s cute. Disgusting, but cute. I then get up as she says.

''She`s going to be a runner.'' Rebecca said.

''Yeah she will. She`ll be able to get away from the walkers.'' I said.

Rebecca chuckles. But then cries. She then looks up to me and says.''If he finds out it`s not his, he`ll kill me. I don`t know what to do.'' Rebecca said.

''He won`t kill you. He loves you.'' I said.

I then hear footsteps. I turn around, and saw Clementine,Riley, and Sarah/Lisa.

''Hey, girls.'' I greeted.

''Hi, Ellie.'' They greeted me.

''Everything ok up here?'' Riley ask.

''Yeah.'' I said.

''Rebecca, are you ok?'' Clementine asked.

''I`m fine. I just got a little dizzy.'' Rebecca said.

Then I turn around, and saw Alvin return with a bottle of water.

''There`s my man.'' Rebecca said.

''You alright, baby?''

''I`m fine, ya big dope.'' Rebecca said.

''We just need to get some food in ya. Thank you, girls for watching her for me.'' Alvin said.

''No problem.'' Sarah/Lisa said.

''Can you ask that Walter guy when are we gonna eat?'' Alvin ask.

''Sure.'' Sarah/Lisa said.

Then we all walked downstairs. I turn to Clementine and ask.

''Do you still have them?'' I ask.

''Have what?'' Clementine ask me.

''The condoms.'' I whispered.

''Well...'' She trails off as she reveals one condom.

''Where`s the rest? I gave you a box.'' I said.

''Carley compiscated the box, but she let me have one.'' Clementine told.

''What if he wants a second round?'' I asked, with a smirk.

''I don`t know. Maybe sneak and steal a condom from Carley.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, you could do that.'' Riley said.

**Clementine`s POV**

I then saw Jake and the others come in. I then smiled, and stopped and saw Kenny and Sarita. So Kenny got a new girlfriend, i wonder how he was when he was alone. I bet he still miss Katjaa and Duck inside. Anyway, i saw Sarita carrying a box.

''I got it hon.'' Kenny said.

''I think i can manage, Ken.'' Sarita said.

''I SAID I GOT IT!'' Kenny snaps as i saw him take the box away from Sarita.

''Shit, what`s his problem?'' Ellie ask.

''It`s just his family, Katjaa and Duck. Remember i told you about them?'' I asked.

''Oh, yeah.'' Ellie said.

''Well everyone, dinner is served. Come on, let`s eat.'' I hear Walter said.

I see Lilly`s group sitting at a table. I then saw Kenny,Tess,Denease,Doug, and Elizabeth. I then saw Sarah was about to call me over, but then Kenny calls us.

''Over here,guys!''

''Shit.'' I mumbled.

''You want to go over there?'' Jake asked me.

''No, i promised Sarah i`d sit with her.'' I said.

''Ok, let`s go over there then.'' Carley said.

Then Me,Jake,Carley, and Lee walked over to Lilly`s group, and Joel,Sarah/Lisa,Ellie, and Riley over to Kenny,Tess,Denease, and Doug. I saw Molly with a bowl in her hand, and walked out of the ski lodge. Then I saw the expression on Elizabeth and Kenny`s faces. They seemed upset. Anyway, we then sat at the table, next to little Sarah with a bowl of...peaches and beans? And...and started eating.

''You kept your promise!'' Sarah said.

''Yeah, i did, i told you i`d sit next to you, Sarah.'' I said as i took another bite of my meal. I then saw Carlos giving me a glare, but i ignore his glare as i kept eating.

''So, guys, what`s the deal with your friends?'' Luke asked.

''They are just old friends.'' Lilly said.

''That`s my sister, i haven`t seen her in two fucking years.'' Jake said.

''They all where from our group. Kenny, lost his family.'' I said.

''That`s sad.'' Little Sarah said.

''Yes it is, honey.'' Carlos said.

''What happened to that guy`s ear? What`s his name? Doug?'' Alvin asked.

''Yes, Doug. It was a accident.'' Carley said.

''It was my fault. I shot him.'' Lilly said.

''Why would you do that?'' Pete asked.

''I lost it. I tried to kill his girlfriend, Denease, because i thought that she was the one who led the bandits to us and giving all of our supplies to them.'' Lilly said.

''So you accused her fausly?'' Vince asked.

''Yeah...it was stupid. Anyway, i held my gun up and was about to shoot her. But then Doug saved her, and i shot him instead. So because of me, he can`t hear out of his right ear.'' Lilly explained.

''That`s hardcore.'' Sam said.

''Yeah, that`s some tough shit.'' Henry said.

''It was stupid and dumb.'' Lilly said.

''You where still moaning over your dad, Lilly. You haven`t gotten any sleep, and you where paranoid.'' Lee said.

''I know, but it was wrong.'' Lilly said.

''Lee, there is something i want to tell you when we get through eating.'' Carley said.

''Ok.'' Lee said.

''Lilly, didn`t that guy say he know your friend, named Stephanie, well where is she? Shouldn`t she be here?'' I asked.

''Actually, i asked Doug where she was, she said she was out hunting. I hope she`s alright.'' Lilly said.

''Clementine? Will you read me a bedtime story when i go to bed?'' Little Sarah asked.

''I think that won`t be necessary, Sarah.'' Carlos said.

''Please, daddy?'' Little Sarah ask.

''I said no! Do you hear me?'' Carlos ask.

''Yes, daddy.'' Little Sarah said, now crying.

''Carlos, don`t snap at her like that! If she wants Clementine to read a story, then let her.'' Rebecca defended.

''I`m not letting her do nothing for Sarah, not after what happened back at the cabin when she took a photo of her.'' Carlos said.

''For the love of Samhell! We where only having fun together! We didn`t know that Carver guy would come and look at the picture of Sarah.'' I said.

''Well thanks to you! Carver found us, and forced to move out of the cabin!'' Carlos said.

''ENOUGH!'' Lee and Jake shouted.

''STOP IT! JUST STOP! I TOOK THE PICTURE! NOT CLEMENTINE! IT WAS ALL ME!'' Little Sarah screams as she gets up and runs away.

''Sarah, wait!'' Carlos said as he gets up, and goes after little Sarah.

''Sarah!'' I was about to go after her, but then Lee stopped me.

''Clem, no. I think that we should leave them alone.'' Lee said.

I nodded, and sat back down.

''Lee, can i talk to you for a minute?'' Carley ask.

''Ok.'' Lee said.

Then they both got up, and walked off somewhere. I then got up, and went to go follow them without being seen. They sat on the couch where the fireplace is at, and i hid behind the couch, and started to over hear them.

**Carley`s POV**

''What is it, Carley?'' Lee ask.

''Well...Lee. Remember that night when we where at that cabin, and it was rainning, and i found that thong, and i put it on?'' I ask.

''Yes, and?'' Lee ask.

''Well, when we had sex, and placed your seed inside me. I have been getting mode swings, and eating more food lately, and also have been peeing a lot.'' I said.

''So what are you saying?'' Lee asked.

''Well, Lee. I think, that i may be pregnant, and i`m sure the baby is yours.'' I told.

Lee then looked down, and touched my stomach, and rubbed it.

''So, i`m the father?'' Lee asked.

''Yes, your the father. And the baby will look like you and me.'' I said, smiling.

''This is great news, Carley. I`m glad you told me. And looks like Clem can have a little brother or sister.'' Lee said.

''YES!'' I hear a voice shouted.

I then looked behind the couch, and saw Clementine.

''Oops.'' She says.

''Where you spying on us?'' I asked.

''Maybe.'' Clementine said.

''Clementine.'' Lee chuckled.

''What? I`m family, right?'' Clementine asked, now sitting between us. Me and Lee then hug her and said.''Always.''

* * *

**Jake`s POV**

I watched as i saw Lee,Clementine, and Carley together. I smiled at the moment. Then i herd my sister.

''Hey, Jake.''

I turned and saw Elizabeth.

''Hey, Elizabeth.'' I greeted.

''Can i talk to you outside?'' She asked.

''Sure.'' I said.

Then we both walked outside.

''So, Jake. How are things?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Well, i have a girlfriend, so...''

''I see. She`s cute and nice. I remember when you used to tease me and Trent all the time.'' She said.

''Ha, yeah. I always did used to pull pranks on you guys. Now...that`s over.'' I said.

''Jake, when all of this started. Trent`s mom turned, and started biting Trent. But i grabbed a knife and stabbed her. I was about to call the hospital, but Trent turned, and i escaped.'' Elizabeth explained.

''Yeah, i know. I was there. I was looking for you, and i found Trent as a walker. He attacked me, but i managed to get away. When dad was sick, he died, and then he turned and started biting my mother, i tried to do something, but then mom and dad attacked me, and then PJ came and saved me, we both coulda made it out, but then Mom and Dad got him, and started biting him. I herd his screams, they where loud and sounded painful, but then they soon died down, i knew he was dead. And i decided looking for you.'' I explained.

''Jake, i`m so sorry. I wish i was there sooner.'' She said.

''Sooner?'' I ask.

''I went back to the house a day ago. When i got there, nobody was home, but i found blood everywhere. I been looking for you guys for two motherfucking years. I met some survivors while i was looking for you guys. I ran into my friends, but they didn`t make it.'' She explained.

''Shit...'' I mumbled

''I thought i never see you again, Jake. But now we`re reunited, a family reunion.'' Elizabeth said as she puts a hand over me.

''Damn right.'' I said.

I`m happy i get to see my sister again. I was worried that she may have been eaten by the walkers or killed by bandits, or worse. But now she`s alive and is with me, and i`m glad. We then stopped and saw a women with orange hair. The fuck.

''Who the fuck?'' I mumble as i get out my handgun, and aimed it at her. But then Elizabeth stops me as she makes me lower my gun. I lowered my gun, but i put it behind my back, just incase.

''Excuse me.'' My sister said.

The women then turned, and was startled as she moves back a few.

''Please, i have a family down there. We`re starving.'' The Women said.

''What`s your name?'' Elizabeth asked in a stern voice.

''Bonnie.'' The Women said her name.

''You say you have a family?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Yes, they`re down there, camping.'' Bonnie said.

''And they just sended you, alone? Elizabeth, i don`t know about this.'' I said.

''I agree, Jake.'' Elizabeth said.

''Please, my family is starving. I have two little girls, and one teenage boy! Please! I beg of you.'' Bonnie begged.

''I`ll give you food, but i better not see your face around here again. Are we clear?'' Elizabeth asked, coldly.

''Yes, thank you.'' Bonnie said.

Then Elizabeth went to go get the food. I crossed my arms glaring at her. Bonnie then approached me and said.''My boy looks kinda like you.''

''Ok.'' I said.

''How old are you?'' Bonnie asked.

''Fifteen.'' I answered.

''I woulda expected older then that.'' Bonnie said.

I then saw Elizabeth back with two cans of beans.

''Here.'' She says, giving Bonnie the food.

''Thank you, thank you.'' Bonnie said.

''Yeah,yeah,yeah, just go.'' Elizabeth said.

Bonnie then walks off with the two cans of beans. Sounds like a total waste to me.''Do you think she was telling the truth?''

''Not really, but if she comes back with more people, i`ll kill her.'' Elizabeth said.

''Yeah.'' I said.

''I`m going to bed.'' Elizabeth said, as she walks off.

''Yeah, goodnight.'' I said.

''Goodnight.'' She says as she goes back in. I then go back in. Then i hear a voice.

''Jake.''

I turned and saw Luke. I approached Luke and asked.''What is it.''

''You said you met a man on the bridge, right?'' Luke asked.

''Yeah, why?'' I asked.

''Walter was talking about they`re friend,Matthew, and look.'' Luke said, giving Me a photo of that guy on the bride.

''Ah, shit.'' I mumbled.

''They where talking about Matthew, said he was out, and you said Nick shot a man. Well i put two and two together, and knew that it was that guy on the bridge, and it turns out Walter and Matthew are close, or where close. We can`t tell Nick or Walter. If we tell Nick, then he`ll exposed that he killed Matthew, then we`re fucked, if we tell Walter, then we`re fucked!'' Luke said.

''I know that. But we should tell Nick, we can`t keep this shit a secret.'' I said.

''Are you crazy?!'' Luke ask.

''It`s called doing the right thing. Walter should know, and NICK too.'' I said.

''NO! You know, we`re leaving tommorow, so we should forget about it!'' Luke said.

''I`m not leaving, and Clem,Lee,Carley,Ellie,Joel, and Sarah isn`t either!'' I said.

''What?! Lilly said so!'' Luke said.

''Well i finally reunited with my sister, and this place is safe, i`m not going anywhere without my sister, and Clem and the others. You and the others can go by yourselves!'' I said.

''Jake...''

''Hey, guys.'' I hear Nick greeted.

''Nick!'' Me and Luke exclaimed.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Nick asked us.

''Nothing.'' Luke said.

''Come on, you guys can trust me.'' Nick said.

''Just-''

''Remember that guy you shot on the bridge?'' I asked.

''Jake!'' Luke hissed, giving me a glare.

''Yeah.'' Nick said.

I then gave him the photo of Matthew and Walter.''Ah shit! Ah fuck!'' Nick exclaimed.

''NICK! SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' Luke said, with a whispered tone,

''I need to tell him!'' Nick said.

''NO! If you tell him, you are gonna get us killed, even yourself!'' Luke said.

''No! I haft to tell him, and i`m going to find Walter and tell him now!'' Nick said as he walks off to find Walter.

''NICK!'' Luke whispers as he goes after Nick.

I know this may be suicide, but i met Walter, he seems nice. I`m sure he`ll understand it was a accident. WAIT! The knife. I remember it was in my backpack. I then ran to my backpack, and unzipped it, but the knife wasn`t there!

''What the fuck?! Where`s the knife?!'' I said.

I then turned around, and looked out the glassed door, and saw Walter with the knife. Oh shit!

''Oh fuck me!'' I said.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up FRIDAY! Why? Because I`M ON SUMMER BREAK! WOO-HOO! And i`m heading to another grade! And that`s eighth grade! WOO-HOO!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I know what i said about updating friday, but i figured that i`d update today, because i FEEL AWESOME! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jake`s POV**

I walked out slowly, and see Walter looking at the knife.

''Walter.'' I approached him slowly.

''I always liked this knife. I gave it to Matthew when all of this started.'' Walter said.

''Dude, I know how you feel. Me and My sister lost our family and-

''You still have somebody, and i don`t have nobody!'' Walter said.''Who did it? Was it that kid? I herd him say something about shooting a man. Was it him?'' Walter asked.

''Yes, it was his fault. But he didn`t mean it.'' I said.

''Holy shit...i..i don`t feel good.'' Walter said.

''It was a accident. He didn`t mean too.'' I said.

Then I see Nick come out, and looked at Walter terrified.

''I always told Matthew no, don`t go out. No he didn`t listen.'' Walter said.

''What`s going on?'' Nick whispers to me.

''Dude, you need to tell him.'' I said.

''Tell him what?'' Nick asked

''About what happened on the bridge.'' I said.

Then Walter turns around, angry. I then get out my gun, but kept it behind me, just incase he tries anything stupid.

''This world is hell. People like Matthew aren`t coming back, this is it! and now he`s gone.'' Walter said.

''Walter, calm down. Let Nick explain.'' I said.

''WHAT DID YOU DO?! DID YOU HURT HIM?! Hm? Did you hurt Matthew?'' Walter shouted, now clenching the his knife and his teeth gritted.

''I didn`t mean to. It didn`t seem like it, but from a distance, it looked like he was gonna hurt my friends and he was gonna try and kill me. I know he didn`t mean to, and i didn`t mean too, i just panicked, i`m so sorry Walter. Please forgive me!'' Nick pleaded.

''Do you know what you have done to me?!'' Walter asked, as i can see tears arise from his eyes, and sliding down his face.

''I`m so sorry! I wish i can take it all back, believe me, i really do! I`m so,so, sorry, Walter!'' Nick said.

I was about to say something, and try and reason with Walter, but then i see him starts to calm down as he touches the knife, gently. But then he tosses the knife out of site, and glances at Nick. Then i hear the wind turbine turning up. I looked and saw the wind turbine spinning out of control. I then see the others come out.

''Walt, what`s going on?'' Tess asked.

''Jake, Nick, what are you two doing out here?'' Clementine asked me.

''Long story.'' I said.

''Storm has got it spinning out of control!'' Kenny said.

''If we don`t shut it down, it will draw the walkers here.'' Doug said.

''Nick! Come with me! Help me carry the guns!'' Carlos says as he and Nick went to go get the guns.

''I`ll get my riffle!'' Denease says as she goes back in.

''Carley, you stay here.'' Lee ordered.

''Lee, i can go.'' Carley said.

''No, i don`t want you and the baby getting hurt. Me and Clem can handle it.'' Lee said.

''Ok.'' Carley said.

Lee then kiss Carley on the forhead, and he says.''We`ll be fine, just go back in.''

Carley nodded, and she goes back inside. I then see Carlos,Denease, and Nick back with guns.

''I can go too.'' Sam said.

''No, Sam. You stay here.'' Henry ordered.

''But-''

''Let me finish. I`m going to leave you with a gun.'' Henry said, as he gives Sam a loaded gun.''It doesn`t have much bullets in it, but i want you to make every shot count. Shoot anything or anyone that tries to get in. Got it?''

Sam nodded and takes the gun.

''Good, now go.'' Henry said.

Sam then runs back inside. Me and Clem then get out our guns, ready for anything.

''Come on! That thing is a damn dinner bell!'' Joel said.

We all then started running to the Wind Turbine. Me,Clem,Lee,Joel,Ellie,Riley,Sarah/Lisa,Carlos,Denease,Lilly,Doug,Nick,Luke,Henry,Molly,Tess,Kenny,Sarita,and,Elizabeth.

While Pete,Carley,Little Sarah,Sam,Rebecca,Alvin,and Walter stayed back at the Ski Lodge. We then arrive at the Wind Turbine, but then we herd a thundering like sound.

''What the hell was that?'' Molly asked.

Then we saw the lights went out.

''Dammit, transformer must have blown a fuse, got to check it. I could use a hand.'' Kenny said.

''I`ll go with you.'' Doug said.

''Me too.'' Luke said.

''I`m coming to.'' Sarita said.

''NO! It`s too dangerous! The rest of you, get this thing shut down.'' Kenny orders as him,Luke, and Doug runs into the woods.

Sarita then opens the door to the controls in the wind turbine. There was a lot of buttons.

''Does anyone know how to do this?'' Carlos asked.

No response.

''Shit. Of course. Wish Doug was here.'' Lee said.

''Let me try something.'' Denease assist.

''You?'' I asked.

''I know about technology eversense i was in college. I can do this.'' Denease said.

''Ok, we got your back. Everyone else, scan the trees.'' Tess ordered.

Then we let Denease do her thing, while we scan the trees. I then turn around and saw Denease pushing buttons and shit. But i hear the Wind Turbine slowing down, and it stops. Whoa, i`m impressed.

''Wow, Denease.'' Clementine says.

''Yep, that`s what i was always good at.'' Denease said.

We all then hear moaning. I turn around, and hear the moans get closer.

''Something`s not right.'' Joel said.

''Yeah...'' Lee said.

''Company!'' Ellie alerted as we all saw walkers heading our way.

''WALKERS!'' Riley alerted.

''Not good.'' Sarah/Lisa said.

''We don`t have much on ammo.'' Carlos said.

''We haft to get back to the lodge.'' Nick said.

I then turn around, and saw the walkers.

''There behind us!'' Nick exclaimed.

We then aimed our weapons at them, and we all started shooting the walkers in the heads.

''RUN! GET BACK TO THE LODGE!'' I hear Elizabeth exclaimed. I then run to her, and we both were running to the ski lodge. But walkers were in our way as we started shooting them in the heads. Elizabeth then makes a run for it, I also see Joel,Sarah/Lisa,Ellie,Lilly, and Denease made it to the lodge, while Elizabeth is almost to her way, and Nick is half way. I was about to make it to the lodge, but then i hear Clementine call for help.''HELP!'' I then turn around, and saw Clementine and Lee cornered by walkers. I then saw Carlos aiming at the walker`s heads, but then i saw him lower his gun and make a run for it. That basturd! He just ran! I then aimed my gun at the walkers, and started shooting them in the heads as there lifeless bodies fell to the ground.''Clem! Lee! C`mon!'' I shouted.

Then a walker tackles me to the ground, and tries to bite me, but i kept the walker away. I try to reach for my gun that was beside me, but it was too far away. But then i hear a gunshot as the walker stops, and falls on me. I then move the walker off as i saw Clementine holding her gun. Clementine then helped me up and we caught up to Lee. But then we stop as we saw Nick attacked by a walker. I then held up my gun and aimed it at the walker`s head. But then Molly appeared, and stabbed it in the head with her ice tool, the walker then falls on the ground dead. Nick then turns around to Molly as he smiles.

''Thanks, Molly.''

''Don`t mention it.'' Molly smiles. Then a gunshot nearly hits Nick. I then looked to see who was the shooter, and saw that it was Walter. That motherfucker! Walter then runs into the woods. I can`t believe he tried to kill Nick, that basturd.

''Why did, Walter do that?' Clementine asked.

''Like i said, long story! Let`s go!'' I said.

Then we all ran and caught up to the others.

''Shit! Here comes more!'' Lilly exclaimed.

''Keep. Shooting! They are not getting in the Ski Lodge!'' Tess ordered as we kept shooting. But then we herd more gunshots as all the walkers that was heading towards the Ski Lodge are shot in the head, and is now dead as they`re lifeless bodies fell on the ground. We then all then saw Carver! And Bonnie, and a few others with guns.

''Howdy, folks.'' Carver greeted.

They then aimed there guns at us.''Don`t even think about moving, you motherfuckers!'' The guy with the army uniform said.

''Drop your weapons if you know what`s good for ya. Because i will go ahead and tell them to fire now.'' Carver said.

We then drop our weapons to the ground, and i glared at Bonnie, i knew we couldn`t trust her ass.

''Good.'' Carver said. He then turns to Carlos and grins evilly. He then walks over to Carlos and greeted.''Hello, Carlos. Where`s Rebecca and the others?''

''Fuck you.'' Carlos snarled as he spits in Carver`s face. He then whips the spit off him and says.''It`s nice to see you too.'' He then punches Carlos in the gut as he cough`s up blood. I was kind of glad to see that, because he did deserve it for abandoning Clem and Lee. I then see Little Sarah run out, and hug her father. Carver then turns to the Ski Lodge, and said.

''Tie everybody up, and get them inside.''

They all then tie us up with bindings, and they all took us inside, but then i saw Sam standing, aiming a gun that Henry gave him at Carver`s face.

''Hello, Sam. How is everything?'' Carver asked.

''Let them go, and get the fuck out of here!'' Sam ordered.

''Hm...I would put that gun down if i where you.'' Carver says, as i see the man wearing the army uniform aimed his gun at Henry.''Put it down, or your brother will die.''

''Don`t listen to him, Sam. Just shoot him.'' Henry said.

''What`s it gonna be Sam? Put the gun down, and save your brother? Or shoot me, and Troy here will kill your brother. What`s it gonna be?'' Carver asked.

''Sam, just shoot him!'' Henry said.

''Sam?'' Carver said, waiting for a answer.

Sam then lowers his head, and then lower his gun, and drops it. Carver them smirks evilly and said.''I knew you didn`t have the balls to do it. Now Johnny, tie him up and put him with his allies.'' Carver ordered.

The man with the blue coat, known as Johnny obeyed Carver as he ties Sam up, and put him with us.

**Carley`s POV**

Me,Rebecca,Alvin, and Pete made it upstairs, and i peeked up, and saw Sam captured and is tied up with the others, and they are all taken as hostage. I then see Carver grab Carlos, and punches him.

''Look! I`m only gonna ask you once! Where`s Rebecca,Alvin, and Pete?!'' Carver asked.

''Sarah! Look at me! It`s gonna be ok-'' I then see Carver grab Carlos hand, and he breaks his fingers as he lets out a scream.''REBECCA! LISTEN! OUR BABY DESERVES TO BE RAISED, IN A PLACE OF SAFETY! I know your all out there! Alvin,Luke,You,Pete, and the women! Look, this is real simple, either you show up and play nice, and show your faces.''

''Don`t hurt my daddy! Please!'' Little Sarah said, crying.

''He`ll kill him!'' Alvin said.

''No he won`t, Alvin!'' Rebecca said.

''Rebecca, you know he will. He`ll do anything!'' Pete said.

''He won`t kill, Carlos. We don`t know he will.'' Rebecca said.

''And we don`t know that he won`t!'' I said.

I then hear another scream as i see him break another one of his fingers, and Little Sarah screaming bloody murder.

''Find Kenny,Luke, and Doug! They are still out there!'' Rebecca said.

''What the hell are they gonna do?! And you herd him! Carver knows Carley`s with us!'' Alvin said.

''SHOOT HIM! SOMEBODY JUST SHOOT HIM!'' Carlos shouted, but then Carver grabs the back of Carlos hair, and got out his knife, and pressed it against him neck.

''Carley! Go get help!'' Rebecca said.

''Rebecca! He`ll kill him!'' Pete said.

''He`ll do it anyway!'' Rebecca said.

''You don`t know that!'' Alvin said.

''Guys! I think we should surrender, Carlos won`t survive, and you and your baby will need a doctor. If you don`t get a doctor, your baby will never survive. Trust me, i`ve seen this happen!'' I said. Not only, but i need him to deliver my baby, which will be in a few months. I then see Rebecca`s jaw drop as she was about to say something, but stops, and looks down and shakes her head. She then gets up to reveal herself and shouts.

''BILL! STOP!''

I then stood up, and saw Carver throws Carlos on the ground, and I see Alvin help Pete up, and we all walked downstairs. A women with orange hair then wrap the bindings on my two wrist, and i sat next to Lee and Clementine.

''Are you two ok?'' I asked.

''We`re fine.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, he didn`t hurt us. Yet.'' Clementine said.

''My oh my, Pete, what happened to your leg?'' Carver asked.

''Fuck you, Carver.'' Pete said.

''Now is that anyway to greet a old friend?'' Carver asked.

''Your no friend of mine.'' Pete said.

''Shame.'' Carver said as he snaps his fingers, and the man with the army uniform tied Pete and Alvin up, and they both joined us. But then we hear a gunshot, and glass shattered. We turned and saw the man with the blue coat on the ground with a bullethole in his forhead.

''KENNY!'' Sarita exclaimed.

I then see two of Carver`s allies take cover.

''I can`t see him.'' One of them say.

''Wait here.'' Carver said, as Carver grabs Pete, and throws him in the middle of the room. He then gets out his gun, and shoots Pete in the head as his lifeless body falls on the ground. Pete was dead. Little Sarah scream, and Nick scream Pete`s name.''PETE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

''Oh my gosh!'' Ellie exclaimed.

''YOU MONSTER!'' Nick yelled.

''That`s for our men! I didn`t want to do this, but you ain`t leaving me much choice! So here`s it`s how gonna go. If you won`t stop, i`m gonna march one of your friends out here, and i`m gonna put a bullet in the back of there head, or you can give up now! Your choice!'' Carver said. But then another bullet nearly hit Carver, Carver then smirk and then approached Alvin, and grabbed him and aimed the gun to his forhead, and they both walked to the middle of the lodge.

''BILL, NO!'' Rebecca cried out.''Tell him to stop!'' Rebecca ordered the orange women.

''I`m sorry, Rebecca.'' She said.

''KENNY, STOP!'' Rebecca cried out.

''Remember, George, Alvin? I remember he was a friend of mine. And you killed him out of cold blood, and why? Because you didn`t like me? You coulda lodge atleast lodge a complaint.'' Carver said.

''BILL, NO! We`ll do whatever you want!'' Rebecca said.

''Goodbye, Alvin.'' Carver said.

''Bill! Please!'' Rebecca shouted.

Then a gunshot shotted out as I saw Carver on the ground with blood on his shoulder. Is he dead? Wait, i see him moving, he`s not dead! He then gets up, and shoots Alvin out of cold blood as Alvin`s lifeless body falls on the ground.

''Holy shit!'' Ellie exclaimed.

''No..'' Riley said.

''KENNY!'' Sarita said.

''Kenny! Stop, man!'' Lee shouted.

Carver then walks back, and grabs Denease! And keeps her hostage as he keeps the gun on Clem`s forhead. Denease! NO!

''We can do this all night! Is that what you want?!'' Carver asked.

Suddenly it got quiet. But then we hear the door open, and we all see Kenny and Doug with they`re hands up.

''We surrendered. Just...please don`t hurt her.'' Doug pleaded.

Carver then smirks, and throws Denease back to her spot.

''Get them tied up!'' Carver ordered.

Then they both where tied up by two of Carver`s remaining allies, and they joined us.

''Where`s, Luke?'' Carver asked.

We didn`t dare to say anything, we just stayed quiet.

''Finally cut and run, huh? I warned you. I warned you not to follow him! And look where he lead you! But we`re going home now.'' Carver said as he approaches Rebecca.''Yes, we`re going home, as a family.''

Rebecca was still crying and crying over her husband`s death.

''Load them all in the truck and get everything they have, we`re going back to camp.'' Carver ordered.

Carver then load us all in the truck, and we all was driving away. Well, this is it. Pete and Alvin are dead. Poor them. But atleast they are in heaven now, but i wonder if Rebecca will be ok? I hope so. But right now i need to focus on protecting my family. Lee,Clementine, and the baby.

* * *

**No pov**

* * *

Next Time On The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead Season 2

* * *

''I don`t know how are you alive you, Shitbird, but i`ll make sure your not.'' Kenny hissed at the teen.

* * *

''I know, some are still sorrow over what happened. But let`s remember these are our brothers and they all will have a roll to play in this community.'' Carver said.

* * *

**'**'Well, well, i never thought i get to see your face again. Because first your the leader of the fireflies, and my dad used to work for, and now your hanging around with a mad man?'' Jake said.

* * *

''They strayed from the flock, yeah...but that don`t mean they can`t earn there way back into the fold.'' Carver said.

* * *

''I will NEVER fucking forgive you, Bonnie! TWO lives are now dead because of you, and you even lied to us! Forgiving your ass will NEVER happen.'' Elizabeth said, glaring at the crying Bonnie

* * *

''I don`t mean we can`t find it in our hearts to forgive them...knowin' full well...those who choose not to accepting our love...will surely wish that they had.'' Carver said.

* * *

Carver then beats the living shit out of Jake with the radio, and then Lee runs up, and is about to attack Carver, but then was punched in the face by Carver, leaving a bloody nose.

* * *

''A storm is on the way...and we must be ready.'' Carver said as him,Jake,Clementine,Ellie,Lisa/Sarah, and Riley are up on the roof, watching the walkers come.

* * *

**Well guys, this is the end of 'A House Divided'. I am so sorry for killing Pete and Alvin, please don`t hate. They where gonna die anyway. And yeah i did let out a few spoilers, but hey, that`s how it worked in The Walking Dead previews. Anyway, yeah, i know Carlos is being a dick in this story. Well Q or shall i called him **fanfictionisahobby **did give me a idea about Little Sarah and Clemmy-Clue, and i plan to reveal that when it happens in later chapters. And another gave me a idea, **Fanfic Productions, **He gave me a idea of what should happen to Carlos in later chapters too. So stay toon. Yes, there shall be another shipping, but who is the two lovers? Find out in later chapters. MAGIXBEN1124, OUT!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Clementine`s POV**

It was mourning, and little Sarah had to go to the bathroom. I insisted to watch her while she takes a piss in the woods, and i wait, watching the little butterfly on the tree. I then smile, and reached out my hand to touch the butterfly, but then it flew away. I then hear that Troy asshole yell.

''YOU ABOUT DONE OVER THERE?!''

''Yeah, give me a minute.'' Little Sarah said, as she comes out of the woods straightening herself up.''Thank you for coming with me. It`s so scary out here.''

''No problem, little Sarah. I will always have your back, and i wouldn`t let anything happen to you.'' I said.

''Good. Well...i got your back too.'' Little Sarah said.

I stiffled a laugh and said.''Ok. C`mon, let`s go back before that Troy asshole give us a hard time.'' I said.

Little Sarah nodded as me and her walk back. And Troy asked.''Did everything come out alright?''

''Fuck you.'' I said.

''Watch your mouth, girly. Before i beat the living shit out of you.'' Troy threatened.

''Troy, get them tired up, now!'' Carver ordered.

''Yes, sir.'' Troy said as he grabbed some bindings, and grabbed little Sarah`s hands, and started to tie her up.

''Don`t be so rough on her.'' I said, defending Sarah.

''Or what? You`ll slap me?'' Troy asked.

''I could.'' I said.

''Well if you do, i`ll shoot you.'' Troy said.

''Well we`re on our way, probably thirty-minutes out.'' Carver said, talking into his radio. And now he turns to Troy and said.''If i find out you been wasting fuel to keep that fucking heater going, i`ll make you walk back.'' Carver said

''Nope. I`ll froze my ass off. Just like you told me too.'' Troy said.

Carver then turn to me, and glared.

''It`s not polite to listen in on people`s conversations, has anyone ever taught you that? Where is your manners, girl?'' Carver asked.

''My manners are none of your damn buisness, and two words fuck face. Fuck. You.'' I said.

Carver then walk up to me with a smirk, and he raised his hand, and slapped me in the face as i fall to the ground.

''NO! STOP! DON`T HIT HER! PLEASE!'' Little Sarah cried out.

''You don`t want to test me, you little smart ass, i`ll pass everytime.'' Carver said.

I looked up to Carver, and i tasted blood, and blood was dripping out of my mouth. I then felt my cheek, man it was sharp. But i didn`t give him the satisfaction as i kept my death glare on him, and didn`t bother to cry or whimper, i was tough. I then hear Little Sarah say.

''Leave her alone!''

Carver then glare at Little Sarah.

''Sarah, it`s ok. I`m fine. He doesn`t scare me.'' I say.

Carver then smirk as he said.''Tough, girl. But that wasn`t a smart move. The next time you talk to me like that, i will not hesitate to beat you. Am i clear?''

''Whatever.'' I say to him.

Carver nodded and said.''Tie her up and put her and her back in the truck.''

I then see that Bonnie chick Jake told me about giving me a hand. I then glared as i slapped her hand away.''I can get up myself.'' I then get up and whipped the blood off of me. Troy then grab me, and he tied me up. Troy then walked over to the truck, and opened the shutter, and Troy aimed his gun at us.''In.'' He ordered. We then get in the truck.

''Are you two ok?!'' Carley asked.

''Clem, there`s blood on you!'' Lee said.

''What did he do?!'' Jake asked.''HEY! Jake shouted at Troy.

''Did he hurt you?'' Lee asked.

''HEY!'' Lee exclaimed.

''HEY!'' Jake exclaimed. But then the shutter closed and once again, we could just see darkness.

**One hour later**

It was all quiet. We felt a few bumps on the way, and it was getting uncomfortable, and i think i`m starting to get a cramp.

''Alright, we got to do something. Does anybody has anything sharp? Anything that can cut these?'' Kenny asked.

I then hear Lilly scoff and asked.''What good will that do?''

''Yeah, we`re already tied up and locked in here.'' Vince said.

''The hell is wrong with you people? We got to get out of here!'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, look around you. We`re in a truck, and we`re tied up. DOES IT LOOK LIKE THERE`S ANYTHING SHARP?!'' Jake shouted.

''Hey, don`t yell at me! I`m just trying to get us out of this mess.'' Kenny said.

''Your going to do nothing but get us killed.'' Joel said.

''Killed? I`m not trying to get us killed!'' Kenny said.

''Shut up, asshole! Your the reason my Uncle is dead!'' Nick said.

''I tried to help!'' Kenny said.

''Like you helped Alvin? Because he`s dead too, because of you.'' Rebecca said.

Kenny was about to speak, but then stops because he knows they are right. If he stopped, then maybe they wouldn`t be dead.

''That`s not fair! Your blaming him for the actions of a mad man!'' Sarita said.

''Sarita, you know if Kenny had stopped, they probably still be alive.'' Tess said.

''I`m not going to listen to anymore of this shit.'' Kenny said.

''Fine by us.'' Denease said.

''How are you feeling?'' Jake asked me.

''I`m fine, Jake. Carver didn`t smack me too hard.'' I said.

''He shouldn`t be smacking you at all.'' Lee said.

''See? This is what i`m talking about! If we just sit here and wait, we`re all are going to go through a living hell!'' Kenny said.

''We`re already going through a living hell, Kenny.'' Ellie said.

''Yeah, remember? The Walkers are still out there.'' Riley said.

Kenny then gets up, and tries to look for something.

''Sit down! Your going to get us all killed!'' Carlos said.

''Ya`ll don`t know what your talking about. If we get trapped like a bunch of fucking dogs, it`s over.''

''Luke is still out there.'' Doug said.

''Yeah, Luke is our only hope, now.'' Henry said.

''That guy`s a flake, he left us.'' Kenny said.

''Bullshit.'' Nick said.

''Yeah, Luke never left us, Kenny. He said that he`ll follow us an sneak into his camp.'' Doug said.

''He won`t come, you just wait.'' Kenny said.

''And Kenny, we been through this before. Remember? David`s camp?'' Carley asked.

''Who`s, David?'' Sam asked.

''Long story.'' Lisa/Sarah said.

''Well guys, Carver`s camp is worse as David`s, so we got to follow by Carver`s rules, and we will be safe, and when we get there, we`ll figure out a plan.'' Riley said.

''I agree with that plan.'' I said.

''Me too.'' Ellie said.

''I also agree.'' Molly said.

''ALRIGHT! Everybody just shut the hell-'' Kenny started, but then he bumped his head on the shutter as he falls to the ground.

''KENNY!'' Sarita exclaimed as she went to go check up on Kenny.

''Is he ok?'' Doug asked.

''I think so.'' Sarita asked.

''What hit me?'' Kenny asked.

''It`s probably for the best.'' Denease said.

''I agree.'' Tess said.

Then the shutter open, and we where inside a building, and we also saw four guards. One was black and big and a female. Another was Bonnie. The other was Troy. And the other was...BEN?

''Ben?'' I say.

''Ben?'' I hear Jake,Lee,Carley,Kenny,Denease,Doug,Joel,Ellie,Riley,Vince,Lilly,and Tess exclaimed.

''Guys! You made it!'' Ben exclaimed.

''Ben, you know them?'' Bonnie asked.

''Yes, they are my old group.'' Ben said.

''Shitbird!'' I hear Kenny start to pile up.''I don`t know how the hell you got out of David`s camp, but i`m going to rip you apart!'' Kenny said as he gets up, but then he stops as he sees a gun aimed at him, and that person was Troy. Kenny then glare at the teen boy as he takes a step back.

''Alright, everybody up.'' The women in black said.

Then we all got up, and we all walked out of the truck. We all started hearing Carver`s big announcement. Imitation of Carver, 'I`m idiot Carver, your job today is to shit on me' Haha, that`s funny. I then turned and saw of how much food they have!

''Look at how much food they have!''

''It looks like this food could last for months!'' Ellie said.

''I hope you two ain`t saying what i think your saying.'' Joel said.

''No, Joel. We`re not.'' Ellie said.

We then made it to some sort of pen outside. Bonnie opened it.

''Make sure to not mess with the fences. Bill can see it from messing with it.'' Bonnie said.

I then turned around as i glanced up at him in his office. How can he see far away?

''Go ahead, fuckers.'' Troy ordered.

Then we all walked in the pen. I looked up and saw some lights. I then looked around and saw a fire pit with chairs around it, and some beds to sleep on. They all then started to strap our bindings off us, Ben did.

''Why, Ben?'' I asked.

''What?''

''Why did you do it? Why did you betray us? Why did you give those bandits the supplise?'' I asked

''I`m sorry, Clem.'' Ben said as he takes my bindings off, and i death glared him.

''Hi, guys.'' A one armed man greeted us.

''Reggie!'' I hear Rebecca exclaimed as she ran to this Reggie guy and hugged him.''I`m so sorry, i`m so sorry. What happened to you?!'' Rebecca asked.

''This could have been worse. Don`t worry, it wasn`t them.'' Reggie said.

''Reggie helped us, when we escaped.'' Riley said.

''What happened to his arm?'' Ellie asked.

''I don`t know, he meant to come with us, but then he felt, and all of us just kept running.'' Riley explained.

I then felt Little Sarah`s grip on the sleeve of my jacket as i saw that she was scared. I then bent down to Little Sarah and asked.''What`s wrong?''

''Re-Reggie lost his arm. That`s so scary.'' Little Sarah said.

''Oh, Sarah, don`t worry, Reggie`s fine.'' I said.

''Why did he do that?'' Little Sarah asked.

''I don`t know, but i`m sure he had a good reason.'' I said.

''Sarah, why don`t you go over by the fire and get warm?'' Carlos said.

Little Sarah nodded as she went over my the fire pit to stay warm. Carlos then walked up to me and said.''I`m warning you for, Clementine. Leave, Sarah alone.''

''Chill the fuck out, Mexican dickhead, i was only trying to calm Sarah down.'' I said.

''No! Enough, just stay away from her, or you will suffer the consequences.'' Carlos said as he walked over by the Firepit with Sarah as I raised my middle finger up to him.''Fuck you.'' I mumbled.

''Don`t mind him, he`s just bluffing up some shit.'' Riley said.

I then see Troy approach Reggie.''Reggie!''

''Oh, hey, Troy.'' Reggie greeted, he sounded kinda nervous the way he said it.

''Don`t go fucking up now, Bill`s real close to letting your ass back in, you make sure things stay nice and quiet out here, and i`ll be sure to let Bill know how helpful you are.'' Troy said.

''Yeah, sure, thanks, Troy.'' Reggie said.

''Don`t mention it.'' Troy said as i see him,Ben, and Bonnie walk out, and shut the shutter behind them.

''Ok, let me interdouse you. We where with them when we got caught.'' Rebecca said.

''Hi, i`m Reggie.'' Reggie greeted.

''That`s Sarita.'' Rebecca said.

''Hello.'' Sarita greeted.

''And that`s Kenny.'' Rebecca said.

''Heya.'' Kenny greeted.

''I`m, Lee.'' Lee said.

''I`m, Carley.'' Carley said.

''I`m, Joel.'' Joel said.

''I`m, Ellie.'' Ellie said.

''I`m, Sarah, but you can call me Lisa, sense there`s already a girl named Sarah here.'' Lisa said.

''I`m, Tess.'' Tess said.

I`m, Doug.'' Doug said.

''I`m, Denease.'' Denease said.

''I`m, Lilly.'' Lilly said.

''I`m, Molly.'' Molly said.

''I`m, Vince.'' Vince said.

''I`m, Elizabeth.'' Elizabeth said.

''I`m, Jake.'' Jake said.

''And i`m, Clementine.'' I said.

''It is very nice to meet all of you.'' Reggie said. He then looked around and asked.''Where`s Pete?'' Reggie asked. It was then quiet, we all know about Pete.''What about Alvin?'' Reggie asked. We where still quiet until Rebecca spke up.

''Carver killed him.''

''Especially, Pete.'' Nick said.

''I`m sorry to hear that. But Carver may had his reasons-

''Reasons?! Carver killed them out of cold blood!'' Henry said

''And without hesitation!'' Sam said.

''I understand you all are upset. But-

''But nothing, after what he did to Alvin, i want him dead.'' Rebecca said, coldly.

''And after what he did to Uncle Pete, i want him dead too.'' Nick said.

''Guys-

''Can you guys save it for the morning?!'' We all hear a male voice as we all see some guy that kinda looks like Lee, and looks like he`s in a crappy mood.''Who`s that?" I asked.

''I don`t know.'' Riley said.

''I don`t regonize the voice.'' Rebecca said.

''He must be new here then.'' Sam said.

''No problem! Sorry about that!'' Reggie said.

Then we all see him go back to bed, and covered his head with his pillow.

''Ok, that`s, Mike, he`s kind of a dick when he`s tired. But he did save my life, so i put up with that shit.'' Reggie said.

He save his life? Ha, why do i find that hard to believe from the way he`s acting.

''Look, i know you guys probably don`t think it`s a good idea being here.'' Reggie started.

''Yeah, no shit.'' Joel said.

''But it`s safer here, your safer here. We got fresh water,electricity working, everything.'' Reggie said.

''But Carver killed Pete and Alvin!'' Lee said.

''And was about to kill Denease!'' Doug added.

''Maybe, Bill just over reacted-

''Bullshit! He knew what he was doing.'' Ellie said.

''Lee.'' I hear Carley say. Me and Lee then walked over to Carley and asked.''Carley, what`s wrong?'' Lee asked.

''Mom?'' I asked.

''I`m just hungry. Do you guys have anything to eat or drink?'' Carley asked.

''We have some food and water over by the bench.'' Reggie said.

''Good.'' Carley said.

Me,Lee, and Carley then walked over to the bench to feed Carley and her baby who will soon to be my baby brother or sister.

**Jake`s POV**

I saw Clem,Carley, and Lee over by the bench. I then see Rebecca,Denease,Doug,Henry, and Sam sitting down with Carlos and Little Sarah, and i see Ellie,Joel,Riley,Tess, and Lisa/Sarah ay a empty corner talking, and Lilly and Vince at a private place also, and Kenny and Sarita at a quiet place to, Nick at his bunk sleeping, and Molly just...standing.

''So, Jake...'' I hear my sister.''What do you think we should do? We can`t stay here, not when that Carver guy is boss.'' Elizabeth said.

''We need to break out of here, it`s not safe, if we stick around here, we`ll all die.'' I said.

''Exactly. We should figure out a plan, but tommorow, we should relax.'' Elizabeth said.

''Yeah.'' I say. My big sister as changed a lot. I mean, the Elizabeth i know is sweet,kind,smart, and mostly annoying. But now she sounds all bitter and shit, like i am sometimes, i guess the apocalypse has really changed the both of us. I then approached Clementine.''Hey, Clem.''

''Hi, Jake.'' Clem greeted me.

''Are you ok? I know that Carver asshole hit you.'' I said.

''I`m fine, he didn`t smack me hard enough.'' Clementine said.

''He shouldn`t be laying your hands on you at all.'' Carley said, while eating berries on the bench.

''I wish i was there with you so i can beat the living shit outta Carver.'' Lee said.

''Me too, i would have beat his ass up until he dies.'' I said.

''Guys, i can take care of myself, i`m not a little kid anymore.'' Clementine said.

''We know, Clem. We just don`t like it when-

''Lee. Please, i know you do care about me, like a real father, but i can still take care of myself. Besides, i wanted to piss Carver off.'' Clementine said.

''I`ll get back with you.'' I said.

''Ok.'' Clementine said.

I then walked over by the fire and sat in the chair next to Sam and Henry. I started feeling warm infront of the fire pit, and then i turned and saw Doug and Denease sitting next to me.

''Hey, Doug.'' I greeted.

''Hi, Jake.'' Doug greeted.

''How`s your ear?'' I asked.

''Still can`t hear out of it.'' Doug said.

''All thanks to that bitch.'' Denease said, talking about Lilly.

''Denease, you can`t stay mad at her, she just wasn`t herself.'' Doug said.

''Doug, she tried to kill me out of cold blood, and she got you shot in the ear, and there is noway in hell i`m ever forgive her.'' Denease said, coldly.

''Damn, girl, that`s cold.'' I said.

''It`s the way i feel, and i will always feel that way.'' Denease said, coldly.

**Joel`s POV**

''Joel, what do we do? We can`t stay here.'' Ellie said.

''I know, Ellie, this place is hell, especially with that Carver guy as boss.'' I said.

''We need a plan.'' Sarah said

''We need to think of a plan later, right now it`s not the time.'' Tess said.

''She`s right, Carver added more guards all over to make sure we don`t escape, so we need to be extra careful.'' Riley said.

''I wish, Tommy was here, he`d know what to do.'' I said

''Well i wish he was here too, Joel. But right now we need to think and watch out. Because i have a feeling this Carver guy has plans for us.'' Ellie said.

''She`s right. He punishes people who escapes.'' Riley said.

''What does he do?'' I asked, Riley.

''He like shoots people out of cold blood.'' Riley said.

''Shit.'' Tess cursed.

''But he won`t, he would do it already. But i think he`s probably gonna give us different kind of punishment.'' Riley said.

''Fuck...well we better watch out.'' I said.

''And you say that he is worse then David?'' Tess asked.

''Yes, Carver is hardcore, he would kill David and take over his camp, well if it wasn`t destroyed by walkers.'' Riley said.

''Oh my gosh.'' Sarah said.

''Well we better be carful then.'' I said.

**Lilly`s POV**

I looked to Vince with a worried look. I was worried about Stephanie. They said she was out there.

''We saw, Bonnie. Do you think the others are here?'' I asked, worriedly.

''They should be, if Bonnie`s here, then that means the rest of them are here.'' Vince said.

''I hope Wyatt,Becca,Shel, and Russel are alright.'' I say.

''Yeah. I hope Stephanie is ok too. Doug told me that she was out hunting. I wonder if she`s ok.'' I said.

''I`m sure she is, that girl is tough.'' Vince said.

''Yeah, she is.'' I said.

**Kenny`s POV.**

I looked to Sarita and said.

''Sarita, i don`t know about this place. We can`t stay here. It`s too dangerous, especially with that Carver guy around.'' I said.

''I know, Kenny. But you should try and relax for tonight.'' Sarita said.

''How can i relax with that Carver guy around?'' I asked.

''Just try and calm down, Kenny. Don`t worry about Carver, just try and relax for tonight.'' Sarita said.

I smile at Sarita and said.''Alright, hon.'' I don`t know what i`d do without Sarita, i haven`t felt this happy eversense Katjaa and...Duck where alive, i miss em both.

**Molly`s POV**

I approached Nick that i saw laying on his bed, and i saw he was still awake. He then sits up and greets me.''Hey, Molly.''

''Hey, Nick. I`m sorry about your Uncle.'' I said.

''Yeah, thanks. I take back the things i said to him. I...i feel like shit.'' Nick said.

''Nick, don`t feel like shit, Pete knows you don`t mean the shit you say.'' I said.

''Yeah he does.'' Nick said.

''I`ll get back to you, later.'' I said.

''Ok.'' Nick said.

**Clementine`s POV**

I walked over to Little Sarah, and bent down to her and asked.''You feeling ok, Sarah?''

''Yeah, i`m fine, Clem. Thanks.'' Little Sarah said.

I smiled.

''Getting warm?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' Little Sarah answered.

''I noticed that there aren`t no blankets on the beds, so.'' I take off my jacket and gave it to Little Sarah.'' I want you to have this, my jacket will keep you warm for the night.''

''What about you? Don`t you need to get warm?'' Little Sarah asked.

''I`ll be fine, Sarah, i just want you to stay warm, ok?'' I asked.

''Ok.'' Little Sarah said, accepting my jacket. I then smiled. I saw Carlos death glaring me, i then glared back as i got up and walked back over to Carley and Lee. I then hear the shutter open as i turned and saw Troy.

''Alright, motherfuckers, get to bed. And if i hear one fucking peep out of one of you, i`ll shoot you with hesitation, everybody get to bed.'' Troy ordered as he closed the shutter. Then we all got to bed as i see Jake lay beside me, and next to me, i see Lee and Carley in they`re beds.

''We`re gonna haft to figure out a plan to get out of here.'' Lee said.

''I agree.'' I said.

''Tommorow, we make our plan, now everybody get some sleep.'' Lee said.

''Right. Night guys.'' I said.

''Night, Clementine.'' I hear all said. I then closed my eyes and went to sleep, and se did the others.

**Morning Time**

I felt a rough kick to the stomach, i opened eyes, and saw that Troy fucker glaring down at me. I then glare up at him and said.''Don`t kick me, asshole. I`m a human, not a animal.'' I said, coldly.

''Get up, Bill`s gonna have a word.'' Troy ordered.

I looked to my side, and see Jake gone. I then got up, and approached the group. I stood between Carlos and Ellie. I then see guards and Carver about to speak.

''There`s been increased walker activity outside the fence, so be mindful from outside the walls.'' Carver said. I don`t need to listen to this shit. I could be back at the ski lodge, in a room, doing it with Jake right now, but i can`t, they took my condom when they searched us. I then hear Carlos.

''You are stepping on some thin ice here, young lady.'' Carlos whispered. I looked up to him, he wasn`t looking at me, but i know he was talking to me, i see Carver noticed, but he ignores it as he goes back to talking.

''What the fuck are you talking about?'' I asked.

''Sarah. I asked you and gave you warnings to not be around Sarah. This is your last warning.'' Carlos then looked down at me, and said.''If you be around Sarah one more time, i will have no choice, but to kill you.'' Carlos threatened. He then turns back to hearing Carver, but then he got punched in the face as he falls to the ground.

''DADDY!'' Little Sarah exclaimed.

"You Know, Carlos. I Thought You Knew Better Than To Interrupt Me.'' Carver Said With A Frown.''You could've saved Your words for the girl later... I don't know, during the night, but no... You had to do it now.'' Carver said.

''Wait, what words?'' Lee asked. Lee then glance down at Carlos with a glare.''Where you saying something to my daughter?!''

''Everyone get to work! Especially you, missy.'' Carver said, glancing down at me. I nodded. I then see A black chubby chick approached me, and said.''Your working in the armory with Bonnie. Follow me.'' She said. She then turns to Jake and Elizabeth and said.''You two too.'' She said. Then Me,Jake, and Elizabeth followed The women to the armory. I then see some girl and asked.''Who are they?''

''Becca, don`t start acting like that. Their with the new people, they where with Lilly,Vince-

''Those two?! They are here?'' Becca asked.

''Yeah, they where also with Carlos and Sarah and-''

''Sarah? I wish that little twerp stayed gone, we`re better off without her, Shel. She`s weak.'' Becca said.

''Come on, Becca. They had a hard time.'' Shel said.

''So have we, but we`re not sitting around like babies.'' Becca said.

I didn`t like her attitude. I then held up my middle finger to her, but then Jake grabbed my hand and pulled it down and said.''Ignore her.''

''Whatever.'' I said.

* * *

**Well, this is it. More shall come. And a thanks to Fanfic Productions for the idea of Carver punching Carlos and Carlos threatening Clem. We both hate Carlos. A matter of fact. Thank you Q, ,Smeake,PrettyPrincess45, ans others that has supported this story. Thank you so much. MAGIXBEN1124, OUT!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Jake`s POV**

The women named Tavia arrived us to the armory. She then opens the door for us.''Go on inside, Bonnie`s waiting.'' Tavia said. We then walked in. Bonnie offered us three seats, i saw that smile she got on her face, that act won`t fool me this time. We then sat down.

''We`re loading magazines.'' Bonnie said.

We then picked a magazine up, and started loading it with ammo.

''That`s it, you got it.'' Bonnie said.

''This isn`t the first time we did this.'' I said, with a stern told. I was beyond pissed at Bonnie.

''I suppose i owe you all a apology, about what ha-

''We don`t need your damn apology.'' Elizabeth said as she shoots a glare at Bonnie.

Bonnie then frowns and says.''I know how you all feel, and i`m truly am sorry.'' Bonnie said.

''Sorry? Sorry?!'' Elizabeth started as she gritted her teeth, and she slams the magazine on the ground and said.''I will NEVER fucking forgive you, Bonnie! TWO lives are now dead because of you, and you even lied to us! Forgiving your ass will NEVER happen.'' Elizabeth said, coldly.

Bonnie then lowers her head as tears starts to fall out.

''Cry out all you want, but that won`t affect me, because you and i both know that you where the cause of Pete and Alvin`s deaths.'' Elizabeth said.

''I know i was, and i will regret it for as long as i live.'' Bonnie said. I saw Bonnie`s look, she looked guilty and sad, but i don`t care. I just wish i`d took her out back at the ski lodge.''Anyway, how was your first night in the pen?'' Bonnie asked us.

''It was cold, we didn`t get no damn blankets.'' Clementine said.

''No blankets? Bill said you`d get blankets.'' Bonnie said.

''Well, Bill lied then, motherfucker.'' I mumbled.

''Y`know, i was suppose to go...when Luke and Carlos and all of then left, i was plannin' on leavin' too. When Luke approached me about it, i- i thought he was crazy. I mean we`re safe here. We got power, we got food. And Bill, he...he wasn`t always like this.''

''They never mentioned you.'' I said as i raised a eyebrow. Probably another one of her lies, maybe.

''No? Huh, not even Luke?'' Bonnie asked.

Me and Clem shook our heads, no.

''We'', i`m-that`s to be expected, ain`t it? You don`t know do ya? What`re they gonna say? Bonnie ain`t here? You wouldn`t know what he was talkin' about.'' Bonnie said.

''Riiiiiight.'' I said.

''I justified not going by telling myself it`s easier to try and change something that`s broken and start all over. Take this situation with the herd...that`s the type of thing that rips a community apart. He keeps things in line...he`s got a lot of this stuff figured out. I don`t know...i guess i just wanted to be somewhere comfortable for a while.''

''Nobody is safe here with that peace of shit Carver around.'' Elizabeth said.

''Your safe if you stay on his good side.'' Bonnie said.

''I`m not even sure if he has a good side.'' Clementine said.

''I mean, it ain`t easy keeping a group this big fed and protected. I don`t envy that position. Figured that`d make anyone a little stressed. I`m not defending what he did!''

''Really? It sounds like it.'' Elizabeth said.

''Look. I`m alive, because of him. That`s just a fact.'' Bonnie said.

''Seriously?! He killed Alvin and Pete out of cold fucking blood!'' I said.

''Only to protect his people! Kenny and Doug coulda killed us all-

''Well they didn`t! Don`t try and pin this shit on them!'' Clementine said.

''Bill over reacted, he was in the heat of the moment, and he over reacted. Luke had ideas about how things should go, but that didn`t line up on what Bill was thinking. And then Rebecca started showing, and that only made things worse. Maybe Luke was right about him, i wish he was around, but, I just hope he`s safe.'' Bonnie said.

''Hey, Bonnie, are those three teenagers down there? I need to come get them.'' That chick from ealier said, speaking through her radio. Bonnie then picked up the radio and responded.''Yeah, they`re here.''

''Ok, i`ll be right over.'' She responded.

Bonnie then puts down the radio. We all shot Bonnie curious looks, why do they want us.

''I`m sure it`s fine.'' Bonnie said.

That chick then came to the door.

''Oh good, there you are.''

''Go on, i`ll see you three later.'' Bonnie said.

''C`mon.'' She ordered as we followed Tavia out.

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

She took us up, and we see a greenhouse, she then let us into the greenhouse, and we all walked in.

''Stay here, i`m going to radio down here and find out what your doing, don`t touch anything.'' She ordered.

''Bitch.'' I mumbled.

I then turned around, and see Little Sarah, balled up, and is shaking and crying. I feel like this is my fault. I then walked over to Little Sarah, and bent down to her.

''Are you ok?'' I asked.

''Why...why did Carver hit my daddy? That`s so mean.'' She asked.

''I know she`s in pain, i could see it in her eyes.'' I then placed my hand on her shoulder gently.''Carver is just a mean old son of a bitch, your dad is fine.''

''I don`t know why people haft to be so mean. I mean, even when i`m mad or upset, i still don`t want to hurt anyone.'' Little Sarah said.

''I know the feeling.'' I said.

Then i hear the door open, and i turned around and saw Tavia, come in with Reggie.

''Don`t screw this up.'' She said firmly.

''Yeah, i get it.'' Reggie said who sounded irritated from Tavia`s attitude.

''Reggie will help you, listen to him carefully.'' Tavia said as she walks out and shut the door behind.

''Alright, guys, we need to get all this done, Bill and the camp`s counting on us, so we need to work really hard by cutting these branches.'' Reggie said.

We all nodded, and then Me and Jake approached to a table of plants, and I see Little Sarah at a table, and so did Elizabeth. And Reggie started giving us instructions.

''Ok, guys, all you need to do is grab those shears, and cut the bad branches, but don`t cut the good branches. Please.'' Reggie said.

We nodded, as we picked up the shears, and cut a bad branch. But then i noticed Little Sarah just staring down at the shears, i know she needs help.

''Go.''

I then turned to Jake.

''Go, she needs you, i`ll take over from here.'' Jake told me.

I smiled and nodded, as i kissed him on the cheek, and then walked over to Little Sarah.

''Hey.''

She looked up at me, frightened.

''I know your scared, and i know you don`t know what to do. So just watch me, it`s easy, i`ll teach you.'' I told her

Little Sarah then looked up at me with a slight smile on her face, and then she paied attention and listened to what i`m doing.

''Now, watch me.'' I say as i cut a bad branch off.''See?''

She nodded as she cut off a bad branch.

''There you go, we don`t want all that icky disgusting branches now do we?'' I asked.

''No, they are gross.''

''Alright, let`s get back to what we where doing.'' I say.

* * *

**Ellie`s POV**

Me,Riley, and Sarah/Lisa walked out of the kitchen, we had to scrub down dishes, and we hated doing dishes.

''Finally, the damn dishes are done.'' I said.

''I hope Bill never has to put us through that again.'' Riley said.

''Bill?" Me and Sarah/Lisa exclaimed

''That`s what he wants us to call him for some reason.'' Riley said.

I then turned back, and saw that Troy asshole threatening some girl.

''YOU WORTHLESS PEACE OF SHIT!'' Troy exclaimed as he punched her two times, and i saw the girl coughing up blood.''You shouldn`t have ran away in the first place, you coulda joined me, but no, you had to go runnin' off. Ya know? I feel sorry that your my sister, your dumber than Chase.'' He says as he walks outside. Me,Riley, and Lisa/Sarah then ran to the girl that has been beaten, and asked.''Are you alright?''

''I`m-i`m fine.''

''My gosh, your face is beaten and red and bloody.'' Riley said. Her face was bruised and bloody, she needed to be bandaged and cleaned up. We then helped her up as my sister asked.

''What`s your name?''

''My name is Talyne, don`t mind my dumbass brother.'' Talyne told us.

''That asshole is your brother?!'' I asked.

''I know, hard to believe, but that is my brother.'' Talyne said.

''Talyne, we need to get you to Carlos, your face is bruised badly.'' I told.

She sighed and said.''Fine.'' We then took her to Carlos, and the idiotic doctor was exlaiming her face.

''Your face will be fine, you will recover for the next few days.'' Carlos told.

She nodded slowly.

''How did this happen?'' Carlos asked.

''Troy did this!'' I told.''He was smacking her multiple times!''

''I want to hear this from Talyne, Ellie!'' Carlos told.

I then scoffed as i crossed my arms and looked to the girl with sympathetic eyes.

''Talyne, did Troy do this?'' Carlos asked.

''Y-yes.'' Talyne told.

''Oh, well i will haft to report this to Carver.'' Carlos told.

''NO! Don`t! If he finds out that Troy did this, Troy will kill me!'' Talyne said.

''Talyne-''

''NO!'' Talyne exclaimed as we see the girl ran off.

''TALYNE!'' I exclaimed as i went after her, but then when i got out, i didn`t see no sign of her. Damn, she gave me the slip.

* * *

**Lilly`s POV**

Me,Carley,Tess,Molly,Sarita, and Vince arrived in the gun room. We saw guns that where loaded.

''So what are we here for?'' Molly asked, with her arms crossed.

''We need to organize all the guns,knives, and other stuff.'' I say.

''Great, just fucking great.'' I hear Carley mumble.

''C`mon, let`s get started.'' Sarita said.

We all then started organizing. Carley and I started putting the guns in the gun places, Molly and Tess started stacking all the knives, Sarita started putting grenades in the grenade pile, and Vince started putting all the ammo in the ammo pile. I always hated this place, it was like hell to me. I then looked at Carley, and saw her staring at a FN P90.

''Hey, Carley.'' No respond.''Carley.'' She then finally catches my attention as she turns to me.

''Are you ok?''

''I`m fine, it`s just a memory came to me.'' Carley said.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' I asked, with a sympatheic look.

''No, no, i`m fine.'' She told.

''Ok then.'' I said. We then hear the door open, and we see Wyatt and Russell.

''You dudes need help?'' Wyatt asked.

''WYATT!'' I exclaimed as i gave him a hug.''Russell!'' I exclaimed to as i gave him a hug, and so did Vince.

''We were worried about you.'' Vince said.

''We were worried about you guys too.'' Wyatt said.

''You should`ve come with, it`s safe here.'' Russell said.

''Russell, it`s not safe, Luke,Nick and the others told us about this place.'' I said.

''They`re just stressed, they just need to relax.'' Wyatt said.

''I wouldn`t blame them if they are stressed, Wyatt. Carver-''

''Bill, call him Bill now.''' Russell interrupted.

''Well, BILL, is crazy, and he MURDERED PETE AND ALVIN out of cold blood.'' I say.

''We found out about that.'' Wyatt said.

''And what? Your going to defend him?'' I asked.

''No, it`s just Bill`s been stressed out lately. About the food,water,electricity,us, and the herd that`s coming.''

''HERD?!'' Vince and I exclaimed.

''Yeah, there`s a herd coming soon, and we got to be ready for it.'' Russell said.

''This is bullshit, we should escape.'' I said.

''Bill said if he sees you trying to escape, he`ll kill you.'' Russell said.

''I`m not afraid of him.'' I say.

''Where`s, Stephanie?'' Wyatt asked.

''She`s out there somewhere, we don`t know if she`s alive or dead, but we hope she`s alright.'' Vince said.

''We all should get back to work, Bill don`t like slackers.'' Russell ordered.

I then glared at Russell and Wyatt as we went back to work.

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

A few minutes later, i continued helping Little Sarah, she seems like she`s getting it.

''Your getting it Sarah.'' I say.

''I know, i`m just afraid i`ll make a mistake.'' Little Sarah said.

''You won`t make a mistake, your doing good so far.'' I say.

She then smile up at me, and then i smiled back.

''Ah shit.'' Reggie mumbled.

I turned around, and saw Carver coming.

''Fuck.'' I mumbled.

''Oh no.'' Little Sarah said.

''You gotta be kidding me.'' Elizabeth said.

Reggie then walked up and looked at the table Jake was.

''You didn`t do any of your work, Jake.'' Reggie said.

''I know, i did Clem`s first.'' Jake told. I love it when he puts me first. But i`m also afraid of what Carver will do to Jake. Carver then came in as i hear Little Sarah gasped.

''I just came in to check up on the kids, to see how they are doing.'' Carver said, he then looked over to Jake`s unfinished work, and glared.''Reggie.''

''Hey, Bill.'' Reggie greeted nervously.

''What the fuck happened in here? And you better have a good explanation for this.'' Carver spat.

''Carver look, i-my arm-i- it`s hard and-'' Reggie was stuttering, but then Carver interrupted.''Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up.'' Carver ordered as Reggie stopped talking.

''You where trying to give me an excuse, when i asked for a explanation.'' Carver said.

''Look, Carver, it was my fault! I was-''

''NO! It`s my fault! I was only helping Little Sarah out.'' I told.

''Nah, this ain`t your fault.'' Carver told, glancing back at Regiie with a cold glare.''We talked about this Reggie, didn`t we? But you just don`t get it, do ya?''

''Bill i-well-please-''

''Girls, Jake, i think you should take a step out, Reggie and I need to have a chat.'' Carver said. Something tells me this won`t end well. Me,Jake,Little Sarah, and Elizabeth walked out of the green house as i shut the door behind us. I then see Little Sarah slide her back down, and see her crying.

''Little Sarah? Are you ok?'' I asked as i bent down to Little Sarah`s level. Then i the door burst open. And Carver push Reggie out.

''What the fuck?!'' Elizabeth exclaimed.

''I gave you plenty of chances!'' Carver said.

''Bill, please!'' Reggie pleaded as he continued walking backwords. Reggie then got to the edge as he stops. Jake then ran to Carver to stop him, but then Jake gets punched in the gut by him as he falls to the ground.

''JAKE!'' Me and Elizabeth exclaimed as we run to Jake.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' We heard Reggie scream as i turn around, and didn`t see Reggie, but just Carver, i then heard a thud as i got up, and ran to the edge and looked down, and saw Reggie`s dead body on the ground.

''Weakness,Infonfidence, it`s what puts us all in danger. You think about that, the next time your act to do something.'' Carver said, glaring down at us. I then looked up at glared at Carver. How could he do that? I then looked to Little Sarah, and saw her shaking.

''Get downstairs! Bonnie got some stuff for you all to do. GO!'' Carver ordered.

I then death glared him, and then i turned to Little Sarah.

''Come on, Little Sarah.'' I said.

''Wait, who says your 'Little Sarah' is going with you?'' Carver asked

''What?''

''Me and Little Sarah need to have a chat.'' Carver said.

''No, Little Sarah is coming with me, i won`t let you hurt her.'' I said.

Carver smirked.''Hurt her? I wouldn`t lay a finger on Little Sarah. I won`t hit her.''

Bullshit

''Now go, or i`ll hurt YOU!'' Carver ordered.

Me,Jake, and Elizabeth then walked over to the entrance.

''If he does anything to Little Sarah.'' I say.

''Clem, calm down. I`m pissed to about what Carver did, but maybe he won`t do anything to Little Sarah.'' Jake said.

I then turned around, and see Carver chatting with Little Sarah. I then sigh as i continued to walk with Jake and Elizabeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Me,Elizabeth, and Jake arrived downstairs, and saw Bonnie and approached her. Bonnie then turned to us and said.''Hey, Troy need you to take two bucket of nails out to the guys. Elizabeth, your needed in the nursery, Carlos needs you to organize a bunch of medical supplies.'' Bonnie said.

''Yeah, ok.'' Elizabeth said as she walks off to the infirmary. Me and Jake then take a bucket of nails as I looked down sadly, still mourned over Reggie`s death.

''You look anxiest, Clementine, something the matter?'' Bonnie asked.

''Reggie-Reggie`s dead.'' I told.

''What?'' Bonnie said with her eyes winded up in horror.

''It`s true, that sonuvabitch pushed him off the roof.'' Jake told.

''Maybe...maybe it was a accident.'' Bonnie said.

''Accident? We saw it with our own eyes! We where FUCKING up there!'' Jake shouted.

''And he`s alone with Little Sarah, i`m afraid of what he`s gonna do to HER!'' I said.

''Clem,Jake-''

''Please, just...please go check up on them. They might be still up on the roof.'' I begged.

''Ok, look. Just go take these nails to them boys, and come straight back. There`s no need to draw attention to yourselves.'' She said. Attention? ATTENTION?! This stupid bitch thinks we`re drawing attention?,''I need to go find out what happened.'' Bonnie said as she walked off.

''That bitch thinks we`re lying.'' Jake whispered.

''I know.'' I said.

''C`mon, let`s go take these nails to the guys then.'' I said as me and Jake walked out, we saw walls and planks and shit that`ll keep the walkers out.

''HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?!'' We hear Troy yell from up top.

''WE`RE JUST OUT HERE TO TAKE THESE NAILS TO THE GUYS!'' I shouted.

''ALRIGHT! JUST FOLLOW THEM FUCKING CABLES! WELL DON`T JUST STAND THERE YOU COUPLE OF DUMBASSESS, GET THEM NAILS OVER TO THEM BOYS!'' Troy shouted.

I`d rather take a gun, and shoot him in the dick right now. Anyway, Me and Jake then started following the cables. I then noticed Jake stopped walking, i then walked over to Jake and asked.''Are you ok?''

''No...i...i could`ve saved Reggie, he didn`t deserved to FUCKING die! If i had stopped Carver in time, then maybe Reggie would-'' I then kissed him on the lips to make him shut up, i then stopped kissing him as i said.''Stop blaming yourself, you did all you could, it`s Carver`s fault, not yours.''

''Thanks.'' He says as he smiles.

''Now come on, Jackson, let`s keep moving.'' I told as we kept following the cables. We the cables then lead to a wooden shop as Jake opened teh door, and i stepped in, and so did he. We then noticed Kenny threatening Mike, and Lee and Joel trying to restrain him.

''We ain`t nobody`s labor, fuck that, let them do this shit themselves if it`s so fucking important!'' Kenny said as he punched Mike and pined him to the glass window.

''Kenny, stop man!'' Lee said.

''Get your fucking hands off me!'' Mike ordered.

''Guys c`mon, we`re not gonna let this peace of shit tell us what to do!'' Kenny said.

''Get your friend off of me!'' Mike told.

''Kenny, come on, There`s no need for this!'' Joel said.

''Your just gonna let this peace of shit tell us what to do?!'' Kenny asked.

''GUYS, STOP FIGHTING!'' I shouted.

''I want to, Clem, but this son of a bitch keeps testing me!'' Kenny said.

''For pete sake, stop!'' Jake shouted.

''Reggie`s dead!'' I shouted.

Kenny then stops and asked.''What?''

''Clem?'' Lee said.

''It`s true, Carver killed him, he pushed him off the fucking roof!'' Jake said.

''Oh shit.'' Joel said.

''Are you sure, or did you just-'' Mike started as Kenny released him, however, walkers broke through as they started to get in.

''FUCK!'' Kenny exclaimed

''Grab something, fast!'' Joel said as he grabbed a hammar, and bashed a walker in the head with it.

I then see two walkers heading towards me and Clementine as we started backing away. I then looked to the right, and saw a hammer, i then started bashing the walkers head in with the hammar.''Clem, run!'' I ordered.

**Clementine`s POV**

I ran into the other room as i slip on a wire, and i saw that i was tangled up in the wire.

''Fuck!'' I exclaimed. I then looked up and saw a walker heading towards me. I then saw a screwdriver as i qucikly picked it up, and was ready to kill the walker. The walker then comes down on me, but then i quickly stabbed it in the head as it`s lifeless body falls on me. I then see another walker coming towards me.

''JAKE, LEE!'' I called out.

The walker then stops as it`s lifeless body falls to the ground, and i looked to see who killed the walker, and saw that it was Lee.

''Lee!'' I exclaimed.

''Clementine!'' Lee exclaimed as he gets the walker off me, and hugs me.

''I`m so glad your alright, sweet pea.'' Lee said.

''I know.'' I said.

''Clem!'' I hear Jake exclaimed.

''Jake!'' I exclaimed as he runs to me and hugs me.''Are you ok?'' Jake asked.

''Yeah, i`m fine.'' I said.

''Is everyone alright.'' Joel asked as he comes in.

''Yeah, we`re fine.'' Lee said.

''Thank goodness.'' Kenny said.

''What the fuck?!'' Oh no, Troy. We all then walked out of the room as we saw Troy pissed off as usual.''What the fuck happened here?! Someone fucking ANSWER ME!'' Troy shouted.

''It was accident!'' Kenny said.

''People always say that. Alright, i just came here for these two motherfuckers.'' Troy said, glancing at Me and Jake.

''Don`t call them motherfuckers, asshole! Especially my daughter.'' Lee warned.

''You shut your mouth, Urban man.'' Troy said. Oh no he didn`t.

''Hey!'' Kenny exclaimed.

''Ok, everybody just calm down.'' Joel said.

''What did you call me?'' Lee asked.

''What? Urban?'' Troy asked.

Lee then punched Troy in the face, how dare he say that racist word to Lee. But then Joel and Mike quickly restrained Lee.

''Fuckin' let him!'' Kenny said, siding with Kenny.

''Motherfucker!'' Troy said as he kicks Lee in the gut hard, which made Lee couch, and he crouched down slowly.

''Lee!'' I cried out, and was about to run over to him, but Jake held me back.

''No, Clem. I don`t want you getting hit.'' Jake said.

''Alright.'' Troy said, Troy then turned to us and said.''As for you two, get to Bill`s office right fuckinl now! GO or i`ll shoot!'' Troy threatened, aiming his gun at us. I then glared as the both of us walked outside, and started walking back, but then i was nabbed by somebody and was in the comic store as i start to struggle out and try and scream, but his hand was covering my mouth. However Jake came in, and punched the man that nabbed me as i was released out of his grip. I then turned around and saw that it was...Luke!

''Ow...shit.'' He mumbled.

''Luke!'' Me and Jake exclaimed.

''Ow, you punched my nose, i think it`s starting to bleed.'' Luke said, covering his nose.''I came all the way here just to get punched in the nose.''

''Well you shouldn`t have nabbed Clementine.'' Jake said.

''But we are glad that your ok.'' I say.

''I`m glad you guys are ok too.'' Luke said.

''Luke, are you ok?'' A girl in her 20`s asked as her and a guy that`s in his 20`s stepped out of the counter.

''Who are they?'' I asked.

''This is Chase and Stephanie, i ran into them while i was coming to rescue you guys.'' Luke said.

''Stephanie? Wait, aren`t you Lilly`s friend?'' I asked.

''Yeah, you know Lilly too?'' Stephanie asked.

''Yeah, we`re from her old group. I`m Clementine and this is Jake.'' I say.

''Oh right, Lilly told me about you, is she ok? Is Vince ok?'' Stephanie asked.

''Yeah, they`re ok.'' Jake told.

''Is my douche bag brother, Troy here?'' Chase asked.

''Your Troy`s brother?'' I asked, shocked.

''Yeah, he`s a real asshole, he`s been abusing Me and my little sister, Talyne for years. Is she here too?'' Chase asked.

''We don`t know, we didn`t see her.'' I say.

''She`s probably ok.'' Jake told.

''Alright guys, enough talking, we need to figure out a plan right now. They`re everywhere, they got guards patrolling, keeping a eye out.'' Luke told.

''We know, so what the fuck`s the plan? Wait, you do have a plan, right?'' I asked.

''Yeah, yeah i do. Ok, here`s the plan, i need you to get me those radios, they`re in Carver`s office-''

''Carver`s office?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' Luke said.

''Oh fuck, here comes my brother.'' Chase whispered.

''Oh shit.'' I say.

''Yeah, get them from Carver`s office, get two so i can flag you guys down. Get one for me and one for yourseleve, so i can help you guys get out.'' Luke said.

''Yeah, we`ll get the radios.'' I say.

Luke smiles and he says.''Good. Good, i know i could count on you guys.''

''Clementine, Jake! Get out where i can see you two!'' Troy shouted.

''Fucker.'' Chase mumbled.

''Ok, look, we`ll get you the radios, we promise.'' I said.

''Good, i`ll tell the others, somehow.'' Luke told.

''I`m gonna count to three, and if i don`t see you out, i`ll find you and will not hesitate to shoot! One...''

''Shit, Luke, they got to go!'' Stephanie said.

''Ok, fine, go ahead. I`ll talk to you two later.'' Luke said.

''Two...''

We then quickly walked out of the comic store, and saw Troy with his death glare.

''Where the hell where you two doing in there?'' Troy asked.''Answer me.'' Troy ordered.

''We where looking at comic books, there`s a bunch of them in there.'' Jake told.

''Yeah? No shit, if i see you two in there again, you`ll meet the back of my hand. Bill`s radio, he needs you up there. So get on up there, now.'' Troy ordered.

Then me and Jake ran back inside, and we looked up to Carver`s office, and saw Carver talking with Rebecca. We then started walking to Carver`s office, then we see that Becca chick.

''Hey, cutie.'' Becca greeted my boyfriend with a flirtible look. I then turned around with a glare.''What`s your name?''

''Jake Jackson.'' Jake told.

''Well Jake, can i show you around?'' Becca asked.

''He already know his way around.'' I say as i grabbed Jake`s hand.

''And who are you?'' Becca asked, glaring at me.

''I`m his girlfriend, Clementine Hutchison, and Me and my BOYFRIEND have other things to do like go to Carver`s office.''

''Why don`t you go, and i`ll show your boyfriend around.'' Becca said as she took Jake`s left hand.

''Or why don`t you go jump in a pile of walkers?'' I asked.

''Why don`t you burn in hell?'' Becca said.

''Becca!''

We turn around, and saw her older sister, Shel coming up towards her.

''Becca, what are you doing?'' Shel asked

''I was-Shel-I-Well-'' Becca stuttered.

''I thought i told you to get back to the kitchen and help with supper.'' Shel told. Shel then turns to us and says.''I`m sorry if she gave you two some trouble.'' Shel told.

''It`s alright, we where just leaving.'' I told as i pulled Jake away and started making our way to Carver`s.''If you flirted with that bitch-''

''Clem, calm down, i love you, not Becca.'' Jake told.

''You better.'' I told.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Thanks Fanfic Productions for the OC Taylne Summers. I like her already. MagixBen1124, out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Alright guys, i`m freaking tired right now. I`ve typed over NINE thousand words in this chapter. So please don`t give me shit. My fingers hurt. Anyway, let me thanks the ones who have been supporting this story, i know i`ve done this, but i want to say this again.**

Fanfictionisahobby: Thanks for giving me ideas and stuff, i couldn`t have done it without you.

Fanfic Productions: You and Fanfictionisahobby are like bros to me. Thanks for giving me ideas. I couldn`t have done it without you.

Zerobullet0: I know you haven`t been reviewing lately. But i know you are interested in this story. I think. Anyway, i still hope you like this story. And i also glad you like The Walking Dead and Ben 10 Crossover

Hannibal Barca: Thanks for correcting me about the word. ''Bastard'' And glad that you picked Carley and Lee as a couple.

All Guest: Thanks for commenting on this story. Glad you guys that are named guest liked it.

Lilycheyenne: Glad your liking the story. Thanks for reviewing.

Prettyprincess45: Glad your liking this story, thanks for reviewing!

Smeake: Glad your liking the story, Smeake. Thank you for reviewing.

TPWABW:Look, i appreciate your help. But you don`t have to give me a hard time most of the time. I have spelling errors yes i do. That`s why i go to a catholic school called Annunziata, and i take Language classes to learn mistakes. So don`t give me shit and don`t give me a hard time. And how the hell do you know i`ve been deleting reviews? So so what if i do? Other people delete reviews they don`t like. But thank you, ok?

And others, i`m glad you are liking this story. I`m glad you guys are. I love you all, you guys make me feel like family. Ok, enough! Let`s continue the story!

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

Me and Jake started walking upstairs to Carver`s office, and we saw Rebecca walk out of Carver`s office with her crying, and her nose covering her face.

''Rebecca?''

''What`s wrong?'' Jake asked.

Rebecca ignored us as she continued walking down the stairs.

''She`s a strong, women, surrounded by weak men, i ain`t lettin' my kid get raised around that. Now get in here, both of you.'' Carver ordered.

''Why was Rebecca crying?'' Jake asked, sternly.

''Just get in, NOW!'' Carver ordered. Jake and I did what the mad man said as we went in his office and sat in two chairs, and Carver sat behind his desk.''Now you two may find it this hard to believe, but i liked Reggie, he was a funny guy, but he screwed up multiple times, he doesn`t belong here, doesn`t belong in our community, doesn`t belong in this world, why? Because he was weak, we wasn`t strong, he was a weakling.''

''Reggie didn`t deserve to die, even if he screwed up a couple of times, he never deserved to die.'' I told.

''Oh he certainly did.'' Carver said.

''You are one fucking psychopath, you know that?'' Jake asked.

Carver lost his smirk as he glared at Jake, but then he shook it off and said.''You see, Reggie put us at risk with his incompetence. He`s had a string of screw-ups lately. Killing one in order to save many is part of survival, it`s one of the tough decisions that a weaker person couldn`t make. It`s why it falls to people like us to lead them to safety. You understand? Well, i wish it was different, i do. But they are weak, and we are strong, it`s why it falls to people like us to lead them to safety.''

''We`re not like you.'' I told, giving him a cold icy death glare.

''I know it when i see it, and we`re more alike than you think. In fact, you think you relalize it...but you`re not comfortable with it yet.'' Carver said.

''You wanna know what i wish?'' Jake asked.

''And what`s that, young man?'' Carver asked.

Jake then looked up to Carver with a glare and said.''I wish Kenny had killed you.'' He said, coldly. Carver then smirked at Jake and said.''And that`s all the proof i need, you think anyone out there would have the BALLS to say that to me?'' Carver asked.

Kenny or Lee would, HELL even Ellie or Rebecca.

''There no way you two made it here this long. I realized back at that cabin, Clem and the girls where scared, but she looked me straight in the eye. And Jake, he wasn`t scared at all.'' He then turns to Jake.''Where you Jake?''

''No, i wasn`t scared of you, I knew you who the fuck you where this whole time, and i wished i`d killed you back at that cabin when i had the chance.'' Jake said.

''But why didn`t you? Where you weak?'' Carver asked him.

''No, i wasn`t weak, i was serious, i almost was about to kill you.'' Jake said.

Carver smirked more and said.''Jake, you coulda taken me out, if you had, then maybe your group wouldn`t have been captured by my crew.''

That son of a bitch, he`s blaming Jake for the kidnapping? I wish i`d put my hatchet through his scowl right now.

''Kids like you two, raised the right way, the way my child will be raised when he or she will come out of Rebecca.''

''The baby`s not yours, it`s Alvin`s you son of a bitch.'' I say.

''Even if that was true, it`s mine now.'' Carver said.

I got two words for this bitch. Fuck. You.

''Alright, now-''

''Bill, you there?'' Tavia said, speaking through the radio as he picked up the radio and answered it.''I`m here, what is it?''

''The loading bay door is Jacked, Troy really knocked the shit out of it.'' Tavia said.

''How bad is it?'' Carver asked.

''The rails are tweaked so it won`t shut all the way. I don`t think it`s an emergency or anything, but it`s something Stan should take a look at when he can.''

''I`ll get him right on it. Out.'' He said as he got off the Radio and sat it down.''That fucking idiot, herd on it`s way, and he puts a damn dent in my door. Get back outside, it`s almost supper time.'' Carver ordered.

Jake and I then walked out of his office, and started walking back to the pen. I then turned to Jake and asked.''Are you ok?''

''I`m fine.'' Jake said.

''It wasn`t your fault we`re here.'' I told.

''I know, it`s just...hhhhh, what has this world turned us into?'' Jake asked.

''I don`t know, Jake. But we will make it through this, i know it.'' I said.

''Jake Jackson?'' A female said. Jake and i stopped as we see a female.

''Marlene?'' Jake exclaimed.

''Jake, you know this women?'' I asked.

''Yeah, she`s my dad`s boss.'' Jake said.

''Where is your father?'' Marlene asked.

''Dead. My mother and my brother are also dead, but me and my sister are alive.'' He said coldly.

''Well that`s good for you.''

''What are you doing here?'' Jake asked.

''Surviving like you. Bill is my boyfriend.''

''Boyfriend?''

''Yeah, we got hooked up a month ago. Most of my crew are here, some didn`t make it. Anyway, how are you doing?'' Marlene asked.

''What do you think?'' Jake asked.

''Easy i just asked. Hm...you still got your father`s attitude, your father always did hold a grudge most of the time.'' Marlene said.

''I know. I can`t believe your his girlfriend. Do you even know that he fucked Rebecca after you appeared?'' Jake said.

''I know he did, we`re willing to take care of him or her when she gives birth.'' Marlene said.

''Wait, you mean he doesn`t want Rebecca as a wife?'' I asked.

''No, he wants me as a wife, and he wants to have his baby.'' Marlene said.

''It`s not his, it`s Rebecca`s and Alvin`s.'' Jake said.

''Well...you should get back to the pen. Now'' Marlene said

We then walked passed Marlene as we made it back to the pen, and we saw everyone here. I then walked towards Lee, and hugged him.

''I`m ok, Sweet-Pea.'' Lee said.

''I`m glad your ok.'' I said.

''Me too, don`t worry, i suffered worse.'' My adoptive father said.

''Alright, we need to figure out a plan, a way out of here.'' Kenny said. I then sat between Lee and Carley, and i saw Jake sat between Elizabeth and Ellie.''So, any ideas?'' I asked.

''I already came up with one.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny is saying he wants to ring a dinner bell for a herd of walkers to come and eat us.'' Lilly said.

''That last part wasn`t true.'' Kenny said.

''Ok, so after that, what else do we do?'' Denease asked.

''Get some guns and shoot our way out, it`s our best chance.'' Kenny said.

''Sounds stupid to me, i mean there will probably THOUSANDS of walkers coming towards here, and you want us to shoot our way out?'' Molly asked.

''Yeah!'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, your not even thinking this through, we can`t just go out there. I`m pregnant and so is Carley.'' Rebecca said.

''Carley`s pregnant?!'' Kenny asked.

''It`s true.'' Carley said.

''Alright, guys, let`s get back to the situation.'' Lilly suggested.

''R-right, sorry.'' Kenny said.

''Guys, Luke`s here, he`s got other people, they`re willing to help us.'' I told.

''Thank you, that`s the plan i vote for.'' Lilly said.

''You guys know about Luke?'' I asked

''He flagged us down when Troy wasn`t looking, bet he talked to you.'' Lee said.

''If Luke can tell us what going on with the guards we can use that to pick a good time to escape.'' Vince said.

''That does seem reasonable.'' Sarita said.

''Who knows when that`ll be?'' Kenny asked.

''Y`know, back in Savannah, i used church bells to send walkers all over the city. We just need something really loud.'' Molly told.

''The P.A. system Carver is always using is quite loud.'' Doug said.

''There`s some speakers outside the building pointed towards the parking lot. I saw it when we where walking out to the lurk. Troy`s always standing next to one of them.'' Henry said.

''I saw the controls, they`re in Carver`s office.'' Jake said.

''He`s right; They`re all controlled in Bill`s office, there`s a switch in there that`ll turn them on.'' Riley said.

''How do you know that?'' Ellie asked her girlfriend.

''One time i was in Carver`s office and was sneaking candy bars out of his office. The speaker was on and i didn`t noticed. It was loud, but thankfully, there wasn`t a lot of walkers around to hear. But Carver did punish me by slapping me.'' Riley said.

''Bastard.'' Ellie mumbled.

''That`s perfect! We just gotta get into his office. Why didn`t you say something sooner?'' Kenny asked.

''Because it doesn`t change anything.'' Riley said.

''She`s right; this isn`t a discussion about how to do it, it`s a discussion about whether it`s stupid.'' Lisa said.

''And it`s still stupid. The sesible thing is to get Luke the radio and wait for a opening. The sensible thing is to get Luke the radio and wait for a opening.'' Tess said.

''Sometimes you are real difficult to deal with sometimes.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny-''

''No, that`s quite alright, your not exactly a peach either.'' Tess said.

''Luke`s in no shape to help us. If you want to put your fate in that guy`s hands, it`s not happening.'' Kenny said.

''Why not both? Even if we bring the herd to us, we can still get Luke the raido.'' I told.

''You know what? Fine, i can get behind that.'' Kenny said.

''I actually like that plan.'' Carley said.

''Me too.'' Jake said.

''I agree to, good thinking Clem.'' Lee praised.

''Ok, so we get that turd the radio. He keeps us posted on the herd`s movement. We fire up the PA thing and we bring the walkers here.'' Kenny said.

''And then what?'' Lilly asked.

''Get some guns and shoot our way out. Whatever we can do, we improvise.'' Kenny said.

''I figured out what your problem is, you don`t think shit through. If the plan is to walk in the herd of walkers, then you know from the jump that it wouldn`t work.'' Rebecca said.

''Actually, I do it all the time.'' A teen girl said as she walks over to us.

''Talyne?'' Ellie, Lisa, and Riley inquired.

''Talyne?'' I asked.

''We met her this morning.'' Ellie said.

''Yeah, thanks for taking me to Carlos.'' Talyne said.

''Hold on, what do you mean?'' Joel asked.

''I mean they`re smell, if your covered in the blood, then your safe. You just need to keep calm and make sure your good and covered.'' Talyne said.

''Now i don`t know who`s crazier.'' Rebecca said.

''Neither do i.'' Molly said.

''Trust me, it works, i`ve walk through herds before, it really does work.'' Talyne said.

''We`ve done it before.'' I said.

''What?'' Kenny exclaimed as him and the others (Except Lee,Carley, and Jake) Looked to us with they`re eyes winded.

''It`s true. Back at David`s camp when millions of walkers started roaming.'' Jake said.

''We got covered, and we walked right through.'' Carley said.

''Really?'' Kenny said.

''It`s true, it was Lee`s idea.'' I said, giving Lee credit.

''Guilty.'' Lee said with his hand raised.

''Holy shit, good one Lee.'' Kenny said.

''I even saw Mom,Dad, and PJ.'' Jake mumbled.

''What?'' Elizabeth exclaimed.

''I saw Mom,Dad, and PJ...as walkers.'' Jake said, looking down.

Elizabeth looked down sadly and sighed.

''Well what are we waiting for? Let`s get that stupid radio.'' Kenny said as he got up, and so did the others, and followed Talyne. I then turned to Jake and asked.''Are you ok?''

''I`m fine, let`s go get that fuckin' radio.'' Jake said as he gets up, and I got up, and walked over to the group. I then look up and saw a rope.

''Ah shit. I`m gonna get on that?'' I asked.

''You haft to Clem, c`mon, up we go.'' Kenny said.

''Don`t rush her, Ken.'' Lee said.

''Well Clem is our only hope. I mean that, Clementine.'' Kenny said.

''I`m going too.'' Lisa said.

''No, Sarah, it`s too dangerous.'' Joel said, glancing down at Sarah/Lisa.

''Dad...''

''Lisa can come too, it can hold two people.'' Talyne said.

''Nobody asked you, Talyne.'' Joel scowled.

''Dad, i`ll be fine. I`m not little anymore.'' Lisa said.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Joel asked.

Lisa nodded

''Ok then. But be careful.'' Joel said.

I then hugged Lee and Carley, and then i hugged Jake. I then looked down, and saw Little Sarah shaking. I then bent down to Little Sarah.

''Hey.''

''Where are you going?'' Little Sarah asked.

''To get a radio and give it to Luke, don`t worry, i`ll make it back alive.'' I said.

Little Sarah then hugs me tightly, and i hug her back. She then breaks the hug and she said.''Be careful, please.'' She said.

''I will, i promise.'' I say as i got up, and turned to Mike.

''Ok, let`s do this.'' I say.

Mike then lifted me up, and i looked at the rope, and reached up and grabbed it, and i started bringing it down, i then grabbed it, and started climbing up, making room for Lisa/Sarah. Sarah/Lisa then grabs the rope, and climb up a little, and then Mike started pulling the other end of the rope as we started going up.

''Don`t get caught. I don`t think they are the lightest guards, but they`re no idiots either.'' Mike said.

''He`s right, if they see you out of your bunk, and we`re all done.'' Henry said.

''Oh shit.'' I hear Joel said.

''What`s going on?'' I asked.

''Troy and Ben are coming, sorry, i gotta let you go, i can`t stand here! Grab something!'' Mike said. I then grabbed on to the ladder that was near, and so did Lisa/Sarah as we both climbed up, but first turned as saw the herd coming.

''We are in trouble.'' I say.

''No shit.'' Lisa said as we both climbed up. We then made it to the top, and then we saw a guard...shit. We then crouch down, so he wouldn`t see us. We then walked over to the skylights, and opened it, and I jumped down to a freight, and we saw that Tavia chick, and two walkie talkies next to her. I turned to Lisa and said.''Stay here and keep watch, i`ll get the radios.'' She nodded as i jumped down the freights, and landed safe and quiet down to the floor, and i crouched down, and hid behind a crate. I then see Tavia get up, and started walking around while talking to someone. I then moved forward, and quickly grabbed the two radios, and put them in my pocket. I then turned to Lisa/Sarah, and gave her thumbs up, and she gave me two thumbs up as she smiles. But then she spots something and she turns to me and points at what she was looking at. I then turned around, and saw Tavia coming back.''Shit!'' I cursed as i quickly crawled back, and climbed back up to the freights, and back to Lisa/Sarah. But then i saw Ben.

''You can`t smoke in here!'' Ben said.

''C`mon, Ben, don`t give me that.'' Tavia said.

''No, you can`t. If Bill catches you here with a cigar, he`ll flip! I can`t keep covering for you!'' Ben said.

''Listen, Ben. Don`t. Tell.'' Tavia said.

''Or else what?'' Ben asked.

''Or else i`ll tell Bill about those dirty magazines you`ve been hiding under your bunk. Don`t think i be seeing you with those magazines and you be masturbating.'' Tavia said.

''Fine...ok,ok, i`ll keep my mouth shut.'' Ben said.

Oh great. Ben`s not only a traitor or a thief or EVEN A FUCKING IDOIT! He`s also a pervert. Ben is not one of us. Me and Lisa/Sarah then made it up to the skylight, and back on the roof as we close it quietly, and we started climbing down the railing as we see Joel and Lee standing.

''You two got them?'' Lee asked.

We nodded.''Yeah.''

''Good, jump down, we`ll catch you.'' Joel said.

I was the first as i jumped down, and Lee caught me.

''Now you baby girl.'' Joel said as Lisa/Sarah jumped down into Joel`s arms. Lee then put me down as we walked to our bunks.

''Well?'' Lilly asked.

''Come on, Clem, don`t keep us waiting.'' Ellie said.

I then revealed the radios.

''Holy shit, you got them!'' Jake said.

''Oh my gosh, you two should become spies.'' Ellie said.

We then approached our bunks as we laid down.

''Thank you, Clem, and thank you Lisa.'' Carley said.

''Thanks.'' I said.

''See, it wasn`t that hard now was it?'' Talyne asked.

''I was nervous, but i wasn`t afraid.'' I said.

''That`s good. Now get some sleep, you`ll need it.'' Talyne said.

I then closed my eyes to get some sleep. But then i heard Kenny

''I thought about Duck today, with that dumb little face. Him just running around in circles like he`s dumb. When he was actually a good boy.'' I missed Duck, he was an annoying kid, but i did like him.''Well we got a one long day ahead of us tommorow. One long day.'' Kenny said.

I then closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Jake`s POV**

We all woken up, and we all gathered around staring at the radio. However, Sam,Henry,Doug and Vince had to work early, and we haven`t seen Carlos last night either.

''Alright, we`re all here.'' Kenny said.

''Someone`s gotta to get the radio out to Luke. What`s the problem?'' Rebecca said.

''We should probably figure out who`s doinl what before we-'' Kenny started. but The shutter then open. Lee quickly got the radio and hid it behind him. Tavia then came in with her gun and said.''Time to get up, daylight`s burning, they let you sleep in all things considered.'' Tavia said.

''Where`s daddy?'' Little Sarah asked.

''Daddy is where the rest of you are going. To work.'' Tavia told Little Sarah. Bitch.''Rebecca,Sarah,Talyne,Carley,Lilly,Sarita,Denease,Clementine,Sarah,Ellie,Riley, Tess,Elizabeth,Molly, if you gotta take a piss, do it now, Troy will be coming for the rest of you.''

''Why just them?'' Lee asked.

''Like i said, Troy`s coming for the rest of you. Move it ladies.'' Tavia ordered as all the girls walked out of the pen, leaving us all boys.

''Ok, we need to get the radio out to Luke, who`s doing it?'' Joel asked.

''I`ll do it.'' Nick insisted.

''No, I`ll do it.'' Mike insisted.

''Guys, Lee and I think Jake should do it.'' Kenny said.

''What?'' Mike exclaimed.''He`s just a teenager.'' Mike said.

''He`s not just a teenager. Jake has gotten us out of more situations than you can imagen.'' Lee said.

''Lee`s right; i`m sorry, Mike, but i don`t know you from fucking Adam. I only trust Jake.'' Kenny said.

''Look, i think i should do it.'' I insisted. I have to admit, i think i should do it. They`ll be working and i`ll be sneaking the radio to Luke,Stephanie, and Chase.

''Don`t do anything stupid just to get respect.'' Mike said.

''He doesn`t need your respect.'' Kenny defended.

The shutter than open, and i saw that Troy asshole come in.

''Alright little chickens, time for pekin.'' Troy said.

Time for pekin? Really.

''Don`t think that yesterday will be like today. This little rooster will be on your ass every second. So get ready assholes. Are we clear?'' Troy asked.

''Yeah.''

''Yes sir.''

''Whatever.''

''Yes.''

''Yeah.''

''Hey!'' Troy exclaimed, glaring at me.''I`m afraid i`m gonna need a answer, boy.'' Troy said.

''What the fuck ever.'' I said, getting annoyed.

''Let`s go!'' Troy ordered as We start to follow Troy, but then Lee gets in front of me.

''Ah shit, you have your pockets all out!'' Lee said as he hands me the radio, and I put it in my pocket. Lee looked down and nodded, and in responce i nodded back.

''Gonna get your pockets snagged on something.'' Lee said as he steps next to me. Troy glared at Lee and I. Lee shrugged. Troy then glared and said.''Let`s go, and stop stallin' Urban boy!'' Troy said.

''Grrrrrr!'' Lee growled.

''Ignore him, Lee.'' I said as we continue to follow Troy, and we ended up back in the hardware. We saw planks and glass.

''Clean all that shit up and get those planks up, now!'' Troy shouted. I then looked to Lee,Kenny,Mike, and Joel and nodded and they nodded back. I then turned to Troy and said.''Oooooo, ah shit.'' I say as i clutched my stomach.

''What the fuck`s wrong with you?'' Troy asked me.

''Sorry, my stomach, it hurts.'' I say.

''Ah shit, is that all?'' Troy asked.

''It really,really hurts, i think i have diaria.'' I said.

''Oh my gosh, just ignore it and get your ass to work.'' Troy ordered.

''But i really have to take a shit, unless you want me to shit in my pants and then everywhere in here?'' I said.

''Oh my gosh, i don`t want your shit in here. Go ahead and get your ass to the bathroom! And if Bill puts me on bathroom duty and i haft to clean your shit up, i`ll fuckin' shoot you in your ass. Got it?'' Troy asked.

''Yes sir!'' I say as i ran out. Well that was good, i was good, i think i should be a actor. Haha. I then started walking to the comic store. I then stopped and turned back, and then i quickly went in and started calling them.''Guys!''

''Jake?'' Stephanie said as i see her appear out.

''Stephanie! Where`s Luke and Chase?'' I asked.

''Luke and Chase went to go sneak in some food, i tried to convince them but they said they`ll be fine. And i find that hard to believe.'' Stephanie said.

I then heard footsteps pass by. I then turned around to make sure it wasn`t Troy. It wasn`t thank goodness.''We need to find Luke and Chase before they get caught!'' I said.

''I know!'' Stephanie said.''Wait, do you have the radio?''

''Yeah, it`s right-'' I started, but i heard the door open as i turned around and saw Troy! Shit!

''I swear to god your gonna regret this!'' Troy shouted.

''Shit!'' I exclaimed. Troy then punched me in the gut and then in the face as i was on the ground coughing.

''And who`s this bitch?'' Troy asked as she grabs at Stephanie, and then grabs me by the arm, and he dragged us both out.''You people have been here for TWO fucking days and your already fucking up!'' Troy shouted as we see Lee,Kenny, and Joel up ahead, he then pushes me and Stephanie with Lee,Kenny, and Joel.''Well you wait and see what happens. MOVE!''

''HEY!'' Lee and Kenny started. But then Troy aimed his gun at Lee and Kenny as they stopped and walked back inside. We then got back to the pen, and saw all of them here, and especially Chase and Luke on the ground, bleeding, and Carver walking around in.

''Get your asses over there!'' Troy ordered us.

''And how is it that we`re betrayed for our trust? With trectory? With deceate? With Thief?!''

I stood next to Clem as she says.''They caught them!''

''Yeah, i know.'' I said.

Carver then holds up the second radio and says.''Whatever you were planning is over, it`s done! You can`t just go up and run away from your problems. Tough is all we got now, get that through your fuckin' scowls.'' Carver said as he crosses his arms.''Luke and his buddy can`t help you now, you need to help me, help me find the strength to forgive you. Now you all can start by telling me where the other one is. I`m gonna count to three, and if that radio ain`t in my hand by then, we`ll haft to make this more difficult.'' Ah shit.''One...Two...Thr-''

''It`s right here, i got it!'' I say as i held up the radio. Carver then held out his hand. I then see Clem approach me, but then i say.''Don`t worry, i`ll be fine.'' I say as i walked towards Carver with the radio.''Sorry about that, i can be a real dumbass most of the time.'' I say as i put the radio in Carver`s hand.

''Three.'' I then looked up to Carver, and i see him glaring at me. I then shook my head and glared back.''Motherfucker.'' I mumbled. That was stupid, he then punches me with the radio as i felt a sharp pain, and i fell to the ground. All i could hear now is the sound of Clem and Elizabeth calling my name.

''JAAAAAAAAAKE!'' The pain wasn`t over as Carver kept punching in the damn eye with the radio.

**Clementine`s POV**

FUCK! HE`S GONNA KILL HIM! I then started to run to Jake, but then Carley and Ellie stopped me.

''Clem, no!'' Carley exclaimed.

''Let me go!'' I shouted.

''Stop! Lee, help us!'' Ellie shouted.

''No!'' I then see Elizabeth started to run, but then i see Doug and Denease holding her back.''Let me the fuck go!''

''You don`t gotta do this, Bill!'' Nick exclaimed. I then felt a strong grip helding me back, i saw it was Lee taking Ellie`s place.''Let me the fuck go!'' I shouted.

''Clem, please calm down!'' Lee said.

''NO!'' I say as i see Carver continue to punch Jake and his blood on his face and on the ground. My grip then got stronger as i finally broke out of they`re grip and ran to help Jake, but then i felt a sharp pain as i fell to the ground.

''CLEM!'' I hear Lee,Carley, and my friends exclaimed.

**Lee`s POV**

I then clentched my fist as i glared at Troy.

''Little shit.''

I then ran to Troy and punched him over and over.''MOTHERFUCKER! YOU CAN CALL ME URBAN AND KICK MY ASS! BUT DON`T YOU EVER HURT MY DAUGHTER!'' I shouted. But then a guard grabbed me, and punched me, and Troy punched me in the face and kicked me to in the gut as i fall to the ground.

''LEEEEEEEEE!'' I hear Carley.

I then looked up and saw Talyne running to Troy.

''Troy no!''

Troy then punched Talyne and said.''You shut your fucking mouth you peace of shit!'' Troy said.

''HEY!'' I then see that Chase guy running to Troy as he punches Troy. But then he headbutted him with his gun, and aimed it at Chase.

''Isn`t it my dumbass brother, Chase?''

''Fuck you, Troy. Your not my brother anymore.'' I say.

''Is that so?'' Troy said as he kicks Chase in the gut.''Worthless peace of shit.'' I then see Carver still beating Jake to death with the radio, and i saw Elizabeth on the ground crying, and Doug and Denease comforting her. However, i heard a voice.

''BILL!'' I then see a fourteen year old girl...uh...Becca walking in with other people.''That`s enough, Bill! Please!'' Becca shouted. Carver then stops as i looks to Becca and the others.

''Bill, they`re is a breach!'' Bonnie said.

Carver then releases Jake, and he drops the radio.''Alright, everyone come with me. Bonnie,Russell,Wyatt,Shel,Becca, you stick around. Make sure these folks don`t get into anymore trouble.'' Carver said as he walk pass us.

''Yeah, ok.''

''No supper for ya`ll tonight. Maybe a empty stomach will give you all respective. Now we will try this again tomorrow.'' Carver said as he walks out. I then see Carley run to me and Clem as she starts to cry.

''My family.'' She mumbled.

''Carlos, you need to get Jake able to move, because we`re leaving tonight.'' All eyes where now on Bonnie.

''Bonnie, are you fucking serious? We can`t leave!'' Russell said.

''We`re leaving tonight.'' Bonnie repeated.

I then got up, and i looked to Clem, as i held her up.''I`ll go take her to her bed.'' I told. I then walked over to her bunk as i sat her down in her bunk slowly. I then kissed Clementine on the forhead as i said.''I`m sorry, sweet-pea.'' I then walked over, and comfort Carley.

**Jake`s POV**

''Jake...Jake...Jake!'' I heard voice. I opened my eyes, as i shot up. I looked around, and found myself in a hospital. I then see Mom,Dad,PJ, and Elizabeth.

''Guys!''

''Honey, are you ok?'' Mom asked me.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''You where playing baseball, and then the ball hit you in the head pretty hard. Thank goodness your skull wasn`t broken.'' Dad said.

''Yeah.''

''Hey, if that ball hit your face, you would`ve looked like a freak.'' PJ said. Fucker.

''PJ!'' Mom exclaimed.

''Where`s the others!? Where`s Lee? Where`s Carley? Where`s Clementine?!'' I asked.

''JAKE, calm down!'' Mom said.

''Who`s Lee?'' Dad asked.

''And who`s Carley and Clementine?'' Elizabeth asked as i saw her texting on her phone.

''I-uh-wha-''

''Honey, you must`ve had a bad dream. I assure you, everything is gonna be fiiiiiinnnne.'' She then starts to melt into blood, i then i got up and searched my pants for a gun. Dammit. I then see the rest of my family melt into blood as tey splatted on the floor. And then everything started to crumble apart and i looked around, and saw that i was in darkness.''SHIT!'' I exclaimed. I started to hear my mother.

''You little shit. You call yourself a son? You could`ve saved your father, you could`ve even saved me and your sister, but no, you where too weak.'' Mom said.

''Mom, no!''

''It`s the truth!''

I then felt myself being levitated up, and i looked down and saw the bed gone, instead, there was a red portal.

''And you must be punished!'' Mom said.

''Mom, no.''

''Your not my son anymore, you killed me,your brother, and your father. You couldn`t even put us down back at that camp. No, you just walked off, because you where too weak to do it. You could`ve set us free, you could`ve put us down! But no! You where too weak, and you most be punished by going to hell!'' Mom shouted as i dropped in the portal as i start to scream.

**Clementine`s POV**

My eyes opened, and i felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I then shot up.''Dammit!'' I say. I then glanced over at the group that was by the firpit. I then got up and walked over. I saw the group with sad faces. I then saw Carley and Lee sitting over at the chairs.''Guys!'' Carley shot up and said.''Clementine!'' She then got up and hugged me tightly.

''I`m glad your ok!'' Carley said.

''Yeah...but can you put me down? Please? I can`t...breath!'' I say. Seriously, her grip was tight, she was squeezing me way to hard. She then releases me and put me down.''Sorry, honey.'' I then turned to Lee and ran over to him.''I`m sorry, Lee. I`m sorry.''

''Shshs, it`s ok, Sweet-pea, it`s ok.'' Lee said.

I then broke the hug and looked to Lee.''Where`s Jake?'' I asked.

''Carlos is over there working on him.'' Lee said.

''But Lee, Carlos hates me and-''

''I know he does Clem, that`s why Kenny and Doug are over there to make sure he doesn`t try anything to hurt Jake. We know Carlos threatened you.''

I nodded as i sat with Lee. I then see Stephanie,Lilly,Luke,Mike, and Vince walk back over.

''What did they say?'' Ellie asked.

''They said they can get us all out of the pen if we just get the PA system working.'' Stephanie said.

''That`s great!'' Rebecca said.

''No, it`s not great.'' Luke said.

''What are you talking about?'' Joel asked.

''Look, i know part of this was my fault but...look Chase and I got caught. I was reckless, and we both got caught!'' Luke said.

''Actually YOU got reckless, i was trying to help you, and that`s when WE got caught.'' Chase said.

''Well whatever...''

''Is Jake gonna be alright?'' I asked.

''We don`t know yet, Clem. We`ll have to wait and see.''

''Did you see what that son of a bitch just did? Look, the plan works, nothing needs to change. It`s all set up.'' Henry said.

''He`s right, the hard part of the plan is done.'' Mike said.

''This guy is a fucking psycho. Who knows what he`ll do to us next?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah, but now we`re dealing with a teenager beat to shit, Rebecca is probably a day away from giving birth, and i`m a fucking mess! Look, we should rest up, we should bide our time, and we should wait for a opening.'' Luke said.

''I don`t know, guys, Luke`s making some sense.'' Nick said, agreeing with his best-friend.

''Luke, may we remind you that there is also a fucking herd out there?'' Tess asked.

''It may pass through.'' Luke said.

''Bonnie is agreeing to help us get out of this shithole tonight.'' Vince said.

''And that doesn`t mean she can`t do it some other night.'' Luke said.

''There`s noway in hell we`re waiting.'' Denease said.

''Denease is right, the herd will come and eat all of us, we got to escape.'' Talyne said.

''There`s nothing out there guys, i already picked everything clean. There`s no food, no water, no shit!''

Carlos,Doug, and Kenny then got back to the group. I looked to them with worried eyes.''Is Jake gonna be ok?''

''His orbital is crushed...i don`t think there is much hope for the eye. I got him as stable as i could, i cleaned it, and got some of the swelling down, bandaged it as best i could. But until he wakes up, we won`t know if there`s any damage to the brain.'' Carlos said.

''No...'' I whispered under my breath as i start to shed tears, and so did Elizabeth as i felt Carley hug me tightly.

''Shit.'' Mike whispered.

''Ok, look, maybe i`m just playing devil`s advocate here, but if...dammit, if y`all are serious about leaving tonight, then we`re gonna haft to start talking about...leaving some folks behind.'' Luke said. WHAT?!

''NO!'' Elizabeth and I exclaimed.

''There is no other way!'' Luke said.

''There is always a way.'' Sarita said.

''Lilly, say something!'' Doug said.

''I`m going to haft to agree with Luke, if we`re leaving, then we`re going to haft to leave Jake behind if we won`t move.'' Lilly said.

''I knew you haven`t changed. Your still just the same selfish bitch i know.'' Denease said.

''Denease-'' Lilly started.

''This is bullshit!'' Riley said.

''Well i don`t like it either, but hey, it`s where we`re at.'' Luke said.

''Now hold on a damn minute.'' Kenny started.

''We can`t leave Jake!'' Lisa said.

''Your not leaving my brother!'' Elizabeth shouted.

''Jake,Lee,Carley, and I are only here because of you guys...and now your just gonna leave us behind? Just like that?'' I asked.

''After all Jake has done for us, he nearly died for us, and this is the thanks he gets?'' Molly asked.''This is just like back at Crawford.'' She mumbled.

''I don`t know guys, maybe it`s for the best.'' Nick said.

''You never liked my brother, even though he saved your life, you still don`t like him. He told me what you peace of shits did. Locking him in a shed? Don`t you think you`ve done enough?'' Elizabeth asked.

''So we should risk all of our lives?'' Carlos asked.

''What are you saying?'' Stephanie asked.

''Nothing...i`m-i`m just thinking out loud here.'' Carlos said.

I get what he`s thinking. Basturd.

''We`re not leaving Jake! He`s my boyfriend, i love him! And if you guys are thinking about leaving him?! Then fuck you all! I`ll carry him if i haft to!'' I say.

''You won`t fucking haft to, babe.'' I then turned around, and saw...JAKE! I saw him awake and walking towards us. I see his right eye bandaged up, but i see a few bruises. Everyone turned around in shock as they see him alive and on his feet.

''Jake!'' Elizabeth exclaimed as she gets up, and hugged Jake.

''Sis, my skull is crushed enough!'' Jake said.

''Sorry.'' Elizabeth says as she stops hugging me.

''You are one tough kid.'' Joel commented.

''Do tough kids get they`re asses kicked infront of everybody?'' Jake asked.

I then walked up to Jake as i stopped infront.

''Are you ok? Clem, it was my choice. I didn`t want Carver hurting anyone. So don`t give me shit.'' I then hugged Jake tightly as i start to cry.''I thought i lost you.''

''Well, you didn`t loose me.'' Jake said as he kisses me on the forhead.''Yet.''

''Ok, so what now?'' Luke asked.

''We get the fuck out of here.'' Jake said.

''Like now, now?'' Luke asked.

''Yes!'' Rebecca exclaimed.

''Where are we headed? Incase things get squirrely and we gotta make a break for it, we need a place to meet up.'' Jake asked.

''We can meet up at Parkar`s Run.'' Mike said.

''What`s that?'' Molly asked.

''It`s a Civil War site a few miles north. Touris trap. Got signs all over. Just follow the road.'' Mike said.

''We stopped they`re after we escaped the first time.'' Riley said.

''Yeah, Luke and Carlos know where it is.'' Rebecca said.

''I also know where it is. I took my class out for a field trip there.'' Lee said.

''Well, at least if a few folks know where it`s at, it`ll be easier to find if we`re split up. All right, that works.'' Kenny said.

''Then we just need someone to go set off that PA, right? I mean, you never bothered to explain who`s suppose to do that.'' Luke said.

Everybody then turns to Me and Lisa/Sarah and stared at us.

''Wait, hold up, they are the plan?'' Luke asked.

''Let`s do this!'' I said. What the hell.

Mike boosted me and Sarah up to the rope as he started pulling, and we started going up.

**Jake`s POV**

Elizabeth helped me sit down slowly as i groaned.

''Shit.''

''How do you feel?'' Lee asked.

''Like shit.'' I answered.''But i`ll live.'' I say.

''Your now number one on the list of tough basturds.'' Mike said.

''Yeah, good. I get it from dad.'' I say.

Elizabeth then put a hand on me as she said.''Dad would have been proud.''

''I know. I just wish...he was here now.'' I said. I then see Little Sarah walk up. I looked down at the little eight year old.''Hey.''

''Are you ok?'' Little Sarah asked.

''I`m fine, Little Sarah, thank you.'' I say.

''Is Clementine gonna be ok?'' Little Sarah asked.

''Yeah, she`s gonna be ok, she`s tough. Tough as nails.'' I say. Like me i guess. We then hear the PA and theme music, and a women saying something about a backyard. I guess that mean it`s our cue to move on.

''That`s it!'' Tess said.

''Alright, come on everybody.'' Lilly said.

We all then got up, and approached the shutter. We see Bonnie,Becca,Shel, and others arrive. Bonnie then opened the shutter.

''Alright, we just unlocked the gate to where your stuff is and we got extra weapons. So make your move before Bill comes.'' Bonnie said.

We then made our way to where they sat our stuff at as we started getting our stuff and packing them in the bags. I then got all my stuff in my backpack, and i walked over to Clem`s backpack to make sure she has everything. Camara,picture of Lee,picture of her family, drawing of Kenny,Duck,Katjaa, her gun, ammo, and...condoms? What the fuck.

''Is everything in her backpack?'' I hear Carley. I then quickly zipped it up and said.''Yeah.

''Good, let`s move.'' Lilly said.

''Wait!'' I say as i quickly turned around, and saw my two rings on the table. I quickly grabbed the two rings and put them in my pocket. I then turned around and said.''Let`s go.'' We then made our way out. I then stopped and turned to Lee.''You got to food and medical supplies?'' Lee nodded yes. I nodded good as we kept walking.

''And where do you think all of you are going?'' Carver asked as we all see him, aiming a gun at us.

''Ah shit...''

''Drop your weapons now, or i`ll shoot you all.''

We then dropped our weapons and hold our hands up.

''Jake, i see your awake.'' Carver said, glancing at me.

''Yes, and let me tell you something, Carver. You hit like a fucking little girl.'' I said. I then see Carver`s smirk.

''Your still tough Jake, but not tough enough.'' Carver said.

''Not tough enough? He got beaten by a mad man fuck, and he`s still alive, standing on his feet. He`s my fucking brother and he`s the most toughest kid i ever seen.'' Elizabeth defened.

''How sweet, sister defends brother. However i say it`s quite pathetic. You don`t need to be defending your brother, he can handle himself.'' Carver then turns to Rebecca and said.''And you, you fucking whore, how dare you leave here? You wanna leave with my child? No, your keeping your ass here, for me and Marlene.'' Carver said.

''Wait, you never wanted me?'' Rebecca asked.

''No, i moved on, i found a women that is...like me, but i brought you here, so i can have my child, and you...dea-AAAAAAAAA!'' Carver screamed as we heard a gunshot and Carver`s ear was bleeding. I then made my move as i punched Carver, and Luke quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it at Carver.

''Get back!'' Carver said.

I then looked up, and see Clem with a tiny pistol as she blows the smoke.''That`s what you get, you crazed fuck.'' She said as she climbed down, and i ran and helped her down, and she hugged me tightly.

''Kill him.'' Rebecca said, coldly.

''What?'' Luke asked.

''Kill. Him.'' Rebecca repeated

''Just fucking kill him.'' I say.

''What?'' Luke exclaimed.''No, i-i can`t!''

''Of for shit sake!'' I say as i took out my knife, and walked to Carver, and stabbed him in the abdomen as he falls to the ground. I then got down to Carver, and started punching him over and over again. Until i heard voices.''Jake...Jake...JAKE!'' I turned around, and saw Clem.

''That`s enough!'' Clementine said.

''No, it`s not enough! Let him get what he deserve.'' Rebecca said.

I then punched Carver once again as his teeth was nocked out. Carver then chuckled as he said.''There`s the rage Jake, how does it feel? Feels good doesn`t it. You all will learn, because Jake and Clementine knows what i`m talking about. They are all weak, but they are strong. And when i`m gone, i hope you two carry out with that feeling.''

''FUCK YOU!'' I shouted as i raised my knife, and stabbed him in the head, and i kept stabbing and stabbing and stabbing and stabbing, until i was done, and i got up with his blood on me. I turned around, and saw the whole group shocked to see me do that, excepct Rebecca and Nick, they are not affected for what i just did. I then put my knife away and said.''Let`s get the fuck out of here.'' We then started to walk out of the community, but then i stopped Carlos.

''Wait.''

''What?'' Carlos asked.

''Can we talk alone?'' I asked.

''Why?'' Carlos asked.

''Just come the fuck on, ok?'' I asked as i pulled Carlos into a alone place.

''What is it?'' Carlos asked.

''Well, you have been threatening Clementine.'' I say.

''So?'' Carlos asked.

''So, i thought i told you if you mess with my girlfriend, you`ll regret it?'' I said.

''Well she`s been messing with my daughter-''

''She hasn`t been harrassing her! Clementine loves Little Sarah as a motherly figure, and she will be a mother to Clem.'' I say.

''Not if i have anything to do about it.'' Carlos said as he gets out a hammer, but then i quickly stabbed him in the knees as he screams and he falls to the ground. I then kicked Carlos in the face.''Shut your fucking mouth!''

''Your right; i don`t like Clementine, and i don`t trust her-''

''What the hell has she ever done to you?!'' I asked.

''She`s a threat. People try to harm my daughter, and i don`t want Clementine to harm her.''

''She won`t harm your daughter! She was having fun with her, taking pictures,giving her food,reading a bed time story, and giving her jacket to her to say warm. Does that sound like a threat? Clementine loves Sarah, she would never hurt her. And plus, you threatened her multiple of time. Back at the ski lodge, when we where attacked and Clem and Lee were both in trouble, you refused to help, you refused to shoot the walkers.''

''I was out of ammo.''

''Bullshit!'' I snapped.

I then walked over to Carlos, and bent down to him.

''Look, Carlos, Clem and I can take care of Sarah for you. We both love her. We would never let anything happen to her.''

Carlos then hung his head, and sigh.

''I was only trying to protect my daughter like i promised my wife. But, i...oh my gosh. I have been treating Clementine like shit.'' Carlos said.

''She respects Sarah, she keeps her safe.'' I said.

''I-i guess she does. I am sorry, Jake. But make me a promise.'' Carlos said.

''What?'' I asked.

''You and Clem...take care of my daughter for me. Ok?'' Carlos asked.

''Always.'' I say as i got up, and got out my gun.

''And tell Sarah i love her.'' Carlos said.

I nodded as i aimed my gun at Carlos, and shot him in the head as his lifeless body falls to the ground.

''JAKE!'' I hear the others calling me as i ran out, and saw the group covered in walker guts.

''Where the hell were you?'' Clem asked.

''I was talking to Carlos about something. He`s dead.'' I tell.

The whole group then stares at me and Little Sarah asked.''What?''

''Yeah, a guard came and shot him, but i shot the guard. I tried to save Carlos...but there was no use.'' I lied.

**Clementine`s POV**

I looked down to Little Sarah who was crying now, i then hugged Little Sarah and said.''I`m sorry, baby girl, i`m sorry.'' I whispered.

''Shit. Well...get covered.'' Joel said.

Jake nodded as he bents down to a dead walker, and quickly got covered in walker blood.

''Everybody ready? We ain`t got all day.'' Kenny said.

''He`s right; they`re almost on-''

''What in the actual fuck is going on here?!'' Troy asked, walking out.''What is this sick shit? Someone say something, before i start-AAAAAAAAA!'' Troy shouted as we heard a gunshot, and was saw him holding his crouch, and him benting down, weeping. We then turned around and saw Talyne holding her gun.

''Asshole.'' Talyne said.

Chase then walked up to Troy.

''Chase, help me out here! Put me down!'' Troy shouted.

''Fuck you, Troy. Burn in hell.'' I say as i stabbed him in the neck and i ripped the knife out, and he starts to cough up blood.

''Fuck!'' Ellie exclaimed.

Chase then picked up Troy`s gun and turned to the group.''Let`s go.''

''Right, everybody stay quiet, and we`ll be fine.'' Carley said.

They all went in groups as they started walking in the herd.

* * *

Me,Jake,Little Sarah,Ellie,Sarah/Lisa,Riley,Sam, and Henry.

Group 2: Doug,Denease,Lilly,Kenny,Sarita,Elizabeth,Mike

Group 3: Lee,Carley,Vince,Rebecca,Luke,Nick,Stephanie,Joel

Group 4:Talyne,Chase,Becca,Shel,Russell,Wyatt

* * *

We where walking slowly in the herd of walkers, trying to stay quiet. Jake was behind me, Ellie,Riley,Sarah/Lisa,Sam and Henry was infront of me. And i kept Little Sarah close to me, she was still mourning over Carlos death, i hope she can recover. I hear Little Sarah whimpering.

''It`s ok, Sarah, stay calm. Everything will be alright.'' I assured

''Sam, stay close.'' Henry whispered.

''We got this guys

We then heard gunshots as we looked up, and saw Carver`s men shooting from the roof.

''Oh shit, that`s a lot.'' Lisa said.

''We still go this.'' Riley said as we kept walking.

''Oh fuck.'' Sam whispered

''Sam, be careful. We`ll make it throu-Aga!'' Henry started, but then he was shot in the neck as blood starts to spill out, but he covered it up and he falls to the ground.

''HENRY!'' Sam exclaimed.

Then the walkers grabbed Henry, and they all started to chow down on him.

''HENRY! NOOOOOOOOO! HERNY!'' Sam said as he slash the walkers with his hatchet.

''Sam!'' Lisa exclaimed.

Walkers then headed towards us. But then i quickly slashed the walkers that was heading towards us as i kept Little Sarah close to me, and so did Jake,Ellie,Riley, and Lisa. However, Lisa was trying to convince Sam to put Henry down, before he turns.

''Sam, you got to let Henry go.'' Lisa said.

''NO! I already lost mom and dad! I don`t want to loose my brother!'' Sam said.

''Sam...I`m sorry.'' Lisa said as she slashes Henry in the head with her hatchet.

''NO! YOU BITCH!'' Sam shouted as he pushes Lisa/Sarah and he starts to run away.

''Did he just?'' I exclaimed.

''He did.'' Ellie said.

''Look out!'' Riley exclaimed as she slash the walker in the head that was heading towards Ellie.

''AAAAAAAAAA!'' We all hear Sarita scream.

''Sarita! Jake, take Little Sarah!'' I told as i got my hatchet ready.

''What?'' Jake said.

''Just take her!'' I exclaimed as i left Little Sarah alone with Jake,Ellie,Riley, and Lisa as i started running to Sarita, and I saw a walker biting Sarita`s hand. I then stopped as i looked to the walker that was bitting Sarita on the hand, Kenny`s gonna be pissed. But then i glanced at her arm and thought maybe cut her arm off. It did work on Reggie and Pete when they cut a body part off, maybe it`ll work on Sarita. I then raised my hatchet and chopped a part of her arm as she glance at me.

''OH MY GOSH!'' I looked to the walkers that was coming. Fuck, this definantly wasn`t the best place to get her hand cut off. I then chopped it again as half of her arm was on the ground, and Sarita was holding her chopped off hand as she screams out in pain and horror.

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

Next time on The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead Season 2

* * *

''SARITA,NOOOOOOOO!'' Kenny shouted.

* * *

This is all your fault!'' Kenny shouted at Clementine

* * *

''Get the fuck away from her!'' Jake shouted as he punches Kenny.

* * *

''Where the fuck is Sam?'' Lisa asked.

* * *

''I`m sorry you got beaten. Sometimes i think it should`ve been me.'' Clementine said, taking of Jake`s bandage.

''Don`t you say that, Clementine. I did the right thing, i was only trying to protect us.'' Jake said.

Clementine then takes off Jake`s bandage.''So how does it look? Am i still gonna have my good looks when this heals?''

* * *

''Get the fuck back!'' Lilly said, holding up her gun and aiming it at Ben.

* * *

''Surrender now, or pay the price.'' Marlene said.

''Fuck you, Marlene!'' Jake said as he pulls the trigger.

* * *

Amid The Ruins

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Man this is long. I nearly broke my fingers getting this son of a bitch done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And TROY,CARLOS, AND CARVER ARE GONE! Let`s pop the music,order pizza, and celebrate! Hahaha, ok later guys. Magixben1124, out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Clementine`s POV**

I saw Sarita looking at her chopped off arm as she looked at it in horror, and then she looked at me.

''Y-you...you!'' She exclaimed. Sarita then scream out in pain as walkers grabbed her, and started chowing down on her as i just stood and watch in horror. What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened? If Kenny finds out-

''Sarita?''

Oh shit. I turned around, and saw Doug,Kenny,Denease,Lilly, and Mike. I then see Kenny`s reaction as his jaw drops.

''NO!'' Kenny exclaimed as he comes running over.

''Kenny? Where the fuck are you going?'' Lilly asked.

''Kenny!'' Denease said.

I turned around and exclaimed.''KENNY!''

Kenny ignored me as he pushes me out of the way, and i see him stabbed the walkers that was attacking Sarita, as she falls to the ground. Kenny then bent down to Sarita as he said.''You can`t die, i won`t let you die!'' I then see the others catch up.

''What happened?'' Doug asked.

''I-i cut off her arm! A walker grabbed hold and bit down on her arm, and i thought chopping off her arm was the only way to-''

''HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, CLEMENTINE?!'' Kenny shouted at me as i see his death glare. He then looks back to Sarita and said.''I won`t be left alone again.''

I then see Jake appear.

''Clem!''

''Jake!'' I say.

''What happened I-Holy shit!'' Jake exclaimed.''What the fuck happened?'' Jake asked.

''We`re gonna leave, we`re gonna get out of this!'' Kenny said.

''Kenny!'' Mike said.

''I don`t care what those fuckers are saying, your gonna be fine.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny...fuck. She`s already dead, your gonna let her kill you!'' Jake said.

''NO!'' Kenny snapped.

''Kenny, for shit sake, look at her. You can`t save her!'' Jake exclaimed.

''No,no,no,no,no.'' Kenny said.

''What do we do?'' I asked, Jake.

''I know.'' Lilly said.

**Lilly`s POV**

I got my hammer ready. I know what i have to do if. I then raised my hammer, and slammed it down to Sarita`s head as blood splattered on my hand and some on Kenny.

''NO!'' Kenny exclaimed.

I then ripped my hammer out as i glance down at Sarita`s dead body. This scene reminded me of my dad back in the meat locker. Kenny raised his head and death glared at me.

''What the fuck did you do?'' Kenny asked.

''Oh. My. Gosh.'' Clementine exclaimed

''You...how...how could you?'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, i`m sorry, i thought it would be the only way. She was gonna turn, she was gonna-''

''Fucking liar, that ain`t true!'' Kenny shouted.

I then see Kenny glare at Clementine.

''This is all your fault you bitch!'' Kenny shouted.

''Kenny, fuck, let`s go!'' Denease said as he grabbed Kenny and started running.

''THIS WILL BE ON YOUR FUCKING HEADS!'' Kenny shouted as we see Him,Doug, and Denease make a run for it, and Me,Clementine, and Jake run. However, we stopped as we saw walkers blocking our way. I then turned to Clem and saw a walker getting close to her.

''Clem!'' I exclaimed as i pointed my finger at the walker, and Clementine turned our and slashed the walker with her hatchet as it`s lifeless body falls to the ground.

''WE`RE GOING AFTER, SAM!'' We hear Luke say as i see Luke,Nick, and Joel run in the herd and out as we saw them disappear in the woods.

''Jake, wait, where`s the girls?'' Clementine asked.

''They`re out of the herd. They took Little Sarah out of the herd, and they made it.'' Jake whispered.

''Good.'' Clementine said.

''Guys, we need to be quiet.'' I told, not wanting them to let more walkers hear.

''Sorry.'' Clementine whispered as we kept walking in the herd slowly. However i heard a voice.

''Lilly.'' I turned around, and saw Rebecca crouched down.

''Rebecca!'' I say as Me,Clem, and Jake slowly walked over towards the pregnant women as i asked.''Are you ok? Where`s the others?'' I asked.

''I don`t know. Luke,Nick, and Joel was with me. Stephanie,Vince, and Molly got separated. I..i can`t do this alone. I`m too scared.'' Rebecca said.

''Don`t worry, Rebecca. We`ll stick with you.'' Clementine said.

''Thank you. I-i`m glad you three are here.'' Rebecca said.

''We`re glad too. How are you doing?'' Clementine asked.

''I`m doing fine, but i think i`m close to giving-agh.'' Shit, she`s close to birth, shit.

''We need to get out of this herd, somehow.'' I said.

''I`ll look for a entrance.'' Jake said.

**Jake`s POV**

I looked for a entrance. Damn, it was hard to see with one eye. Dammit, Carver. However, i see a entrance where we can escape .

''There!'' I say as We all was about was about to walk through. But then more walkers blocked our way as we stop.

''Shit! Go back, go back!'' Rebecca said.

I then started to walk back, but then i bumped into...Talyne and Chase!

''Talyne,Chase!'' I exclaimed.

''Thank goodness, we need your-''

''Stop, you`ll be fucking fine. You just need to shut the fuck up.'' Chase said to Rebecca.

''No, you don`t understand!'' Rebecca said.

''Chase, c`mon, they need our help. We can`t just-''

''Talyne, i`m not gonna help them out, they`re on there own. If you want to stick around here, fine by me.'' Chase said as he started walking through the herd. I then see Rebecca starting to panic as she starts to breath nervously.

''Chase, please. If you walk away, you`ll be like Troy and dad.'' Talyne said.

Chase then stops, and turned to Talyne.''What did you say?''

''You heard me. You promised me that you would help me and protect me. Unlike Troy.'' Talyne said.

Chase then sighed as he mumbled.''Son of a fucking bitch.'' Chase then walked back and said.''If we`re going to escape, we`re going to need a cowcater.'' Chase said as he looks around for...something.

''A what now?'' I asked.

''You`ll see.'' Chase said.

Chase then spots a walker close by and as he says.''There.'' I then looked at the walker.''Talyne, get the walker`s attention.'' Chase said.

''Why?'' Talyne asked.

''Just trust me. I`ll sneak through.'' Chase said as he sneaks around. And I then see him crouched down with a knife ready in his hand. Talyne then touches the walker as the walker turn around, and walks towards us. But then Chase grabs the walker, and cut it`s jaw off.''Not gonna bite anybody now, are ya?'' Chase said.

Me,Rebecca,Lilly,Chase,Clementine,and Talyne started walking through the herd of walkers. It`s like a shield or something. It`s impressive and smart. When we got to the opening, Chase pushed the walker to the ground as he stabs it in the head without hesitation.

''Let`s go.'' Chase said.

We all then started making our way to Parkar`s Run where we will reunite with the other group. Later, it was morning time. I think it was eightish or ninish. We`ve been walking for hours and we`re watching out for walkers as i got my knife and gun ready for anything. I then turned around and saw Rebecca rubbing her stomach, she doesn`t look good. I then looked to Rebecca and asked.''Are you doing ok? We can stop if you want.'' I said.

''No, Jake. I need to keep up, i need to make sure the others are ok.'' Rebecca said.

I nodded as we continue to walk.

''If they`re not, then there`s no shit to do about it.'' Chase said.

''Chase!'' Talyne exclaimed.

''Don`t even say stuff like that. They could...i don`t know.''

''We`ll find them if they`re not there. Because just because they`re not there, doesn`t mean they are not alive.'' Lilly said.

''She`s right, Chase. Don`t you care about them?'' Talyne asked.

''No, i don`t. I only care about protecting your ass.'' Chase said.

''I can handle myself, thank you.'' Talyne said.

''I hope Little Sarah and my parents and friends are ok.'' Clementine said.

''I`m sure they are Clem.'' I said, comforting my girlfriend.

''Why is the little one with us? She`s weak.'' Chase said.

''Chase!'' Talyne exclaimed.

''I mean i`m surprised she`s still alive. But it`s true that she`s only been surviving because of her asshole father. But she won`t live now.'' Chase said.

''Don`t you fucking talk about her like that!'' Clementine warned.

''What? Oh, is she your daughter now?'' Chase asked, walking up to Clementine.

''Hey.'' I warned as i got infront of this asshole.

''You don`t know if that girl`s alive or not. Probably because your acting like your asshole brother. Troy.'' I said.

''You shut your fucking mouth!'' Chase warned.

''Or what?'' I asked.

''Both of you knock. It. Off.'' Lilly exclaimed as she pushed both of us away.

''You know what? Fuck this shit.'' Chase said.

''Chase, wait!'' Talyne said.

''I ain`t gonna deal with this bullshit.'' Chase mumbled.

''Chase.'' Talyne exclaimed.

''Fuck you.'' Chase shouted.

''Dammit. Me and my fucking mouth.'' I say as we all kept walking. Later, we got to Parkar`s Run as we all saw Lee,Carley,Ellie,Lisa/Sarah, and Little Sarah.

''We can`t just stand here and do nothing.'' Ellie said.

''Give it time, Ellie. I`m sure they`ll turn up soon.'' Carley said.

''Holy shit.'' Lee said as they all turned to us.

''Lee, Carley!'' Clementine exclaimed as she runs to her adoptive parents, and hugged them both.

''We where all worried about you. How are you guys doing?'' Carley asked.

''Fine.'' I said.

''Where`s Riley,Tess, and Joel?'' Clementine asked Ellie and Lisa/Sarah.

''When we escaped from the herd, more walkers started coming our way. Riley said that she`ll hold them off while we make our escape.'' Ellie explained.

''We don`t know where dad is either. Probably chasing down Sam. But Tess is here, she`s checking the perimater with Bonnie,Molly,Doug,Denease,Mike,Russell,Vince,Elizabeth,Wyatt,Shel and Becca.'' Lisa said.

Clementine then bent down to Little Sarah and asked.''Hi, Little Sarah, how are you doing?''

''I...i want my daddy.'' Little Sarah, starting to cry.

''Sweetie, i`m sorry all this happened.'' Clementine said.

''When-when we get back to the cabin, we`ll see him again, and then we`ll be all happy.'' Little Sarah said.

Oh my gosh. Something is wrong with her. Riley did said back at the cabin she has a problem. I guess this is it.

''That`s right, Sarah. We`ll all be happy. A big happy family.'' Clementine said.

''Right, happy family.'' Little Sarah said.

This is my fault. I was only trying to protect Clementine. But now she`s fucked up in the head, because of me. Stupid. I then glanced over at Kenny holding a gun in his hand.

''Is Kenny gonna be ok?'' I asked.

''We tried talking to him. It was some scary shit.'' Lee said.

''I know, Lee. It was scary, it really was. But Kenny`s just going through a lot right now. He lost Katjaa,Duck, and Sarita. He`s lost too much.'' Carley said.

That`s true. he did loose so many people in his life. The ones that he loved. All gone.

**Clementine`s POV**

I looked over to Kenny and sighed. I knew this was my fault.''I`ll go talk to him. This is all my fault in the first place.''

''Hey, don`t blame yourself. You did what you thought was right.'' Carley said.

''By cutting her arm off?'' I asked, scowling at Carley.

''Clem, you thought it was the only way to save her life from turning. There was just too many walkers at the time.'' Jake said, trying to comfort me.

I sighed as i said.''I guess i better go talk to him.''

''Whoa,whoa,whoa. Now hold on a minute.'' Lee stopped me.

''Lee-''

''Clem, Kenny will probably try to kill you. He`s not himself.'' Lee said.

''I don`t care. Maybe...maybe i can try and convince him.'' I say as i walked to Kenny. I hear them say.

''We`ll stay here. Go help Rebecca sit down over by the bench.'' Lilly said.

I then ignored them as i walked up to Kenny. I hear him mumble some words.''Sarita, i`m sorry, where ever you are, please forgive me. I just can`t be alone again.'' Kenny said.

''Hi, Kenny.'' I greeted him nervously. Kenny then looked up to me, giving me a cold stare. Shit.

''You think i don`t know what ya`ll are whispering about over there? How`s Kenny doing, what`s wrong with him, do you think Kenny`s ok? It`s all i hear from anyone anymore.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, i`m sorry about what happened to Sarita.'' I say.

''Sorry? Well that`s nice of ya, from the girl who cut her hand off in the first place.'' Kenny said as he kept his icy glare at me.

''Kenny, being angry won`t help.'' I say.

''No? But he`s sure as hell helping me.'' Kenny said.

''I tried to save!'' I said as i begin to choke up tears.

''You think because your some tough bitch, you can just get people killed and no-one will care? Then that`s because your sorry, it`ll all magically go away and you can just fuck your boyfriend like a whore or a slut?!'' Kenny exclaimed. I then took a few steps back as i start to hug myself.''That`s not how it works!'' Kenny shouted which made me jump.

Jake and Lee then started to walk up to Kenny. But then i hold up my hand and shook my head as they stopped.

''Now for the last time. Just get the fuck out of here. And leave me the fuck alone.'' Kenny said.

I nodded as i walked over to my family.

''Clem, are you ok?'' Carley asked. I didn`t respond as i just hugged her and i started to release tears.''It`s my fault...it`s my fault Katjaa,Duck, and Sarita are dead.''

''Shhhhhh, it`s ok. It`s ok.'' Carley said.

**Lee`s POV**

I looked over to Clem with symapthetic eyes. I then glared at Kenny as i started walking over.

''Lee-''

''Just comfort, Clem.'' I told Jake and Carley as i continue to walk over to Kenny.

''Hey, friend.'' I say.

Kenny`s lifted his head up and said.''What so now your-'' I interrupted by punching him as he falls to the ground.

''You have a lot of nerve, Kenny. Saying that this is my girl`s fault. She made the right decision.'' I said.

''By getting her killed?!'' Kenny asked.

''She was gonna die anyway. She was bitten.'' I said.

''Well let`s all throw a party, and it`s all on Clementine!'' Kenny said. I then kicked him in the face as i see blood on the floor.

''Fuck you, Kenny. You think your so special now? We all lost families. Your acting the same way like back in the woods when Duck was bitten.'' I said. I was beyond angry at Kenny.

''Don`t. You. Dare.'' Kenny warned.

''And if you think Clem is the cause of Katjaa`s death. It`s not. It`s yours, because you couldn`t handle it! YOU SHOT HER!'' I yelled. Kenny then got up and was about to throw a punch, but then i dodged as i punched him and pinned him to the ground as he tried to break free.

''Kenny, you`ve completely lost your damn mind and i`m gonna smack some sense into ya.'' I said.

Kenny then broke free out of my grip as he punches me again.

''Just leave me the fuck alone! I don`t need your help and i don`t need your sympathy and i don`t need you GIVING ME SHIT!'' Kenny shouted. He was about to throw another punch, but then i dodged and pinned him to the ground again as i start to choke him.

''I had your back, don`t make me fucking regret it!'' I shouted. It was true. I did had Kenny`s back most of the time. But now... He then punches me in the face as he said.''You think your special now? You have a fucking girlfriend, a fucking a child, and a fucking BABY! Is that it, because you have a family and i don`t?'' Kenny asked as he punches me in the gut. I then punch him back and kicked him in the gut as i pinned him to the ground again.

''You wanna hurt people, because your afraid. Loosing your family wasn`t enough for you, because your gonna fucking loose your life if you keep acting like this! I`ll fucking kill you if i let that happen! Erg!'' My grip got tighter on Kenny`s neck. But soon i then released Kenny as i start to take deep breaths. I think i went too far on this one as i say.''I`m sorry, Kenny.''

''Just...just get the fuck out of my way.'' Kenny said as he passed me. I was about to say something, but then i kept my mouth shut as i sigh. Carley then walk over to me and asked.''Are you ok?''

''I`m fine. Kenny just needs time to cool off, that`s what i should`ve thought in the first place.'' I said. But of course, i let my anger get the best of me.

I then see Jake,Clem,Talyne,Ellie, and Lisa/Sarah walking off. I then run to them and asked.

''What`s going on?''

''We`re off to go find the others.'' Talyne said.

''I hope dad and Riley are ok.'' Ellie said.

''Wanna come?'' Talyne asked.

''Sure.''

''Lee, your hurt, you need to stay here.'' My adoptive daughter told me.

''No, sweet-pea, i can go.'' I told.

''Lee.'' My adoptive daughter said.

''Fine, i`ll stay, but be careful out there. Ok?'' I asked.

Clementine smile as she hugs me, and then they all walked back into the woods. Carley then approached me and said.''They`ll be ok, Lee. I promise.'' Carley said. I smiled at Carley as i kissed her on the lips.

''And while we`re here, we should pick out baby names for the baby. Like if it`s a boy.'' I said.

''No, we`re not calling him that. One of you is enough.'' Carley said.

''Come on, Lee. Jr is not a bad name. We can just call him LJ for short.'' I suggested.

''We`ll see.'' Carley said as we started walking back to the group

* * *

**Alright guys, this is the end of this chapter. Sorry to end it. Hate me or don`t hate me. MAGIXBEN1124, OUT!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, here`s the chapter. Most of you are gonna hate me in this. And I probably will loose fans and Favs and Followers in this. I just want to say i`m sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own The Walking Dead or The Last Of Us Characters.**

**Disclaimer of OC`S: I don`t own Talyne, she belongs to Fanfic Productions. Thanks again for letting me use her, homie!**

**Anyway, let`s continue with the story!**

* * *

**Jake`s POV**

I looked the Clem with my sympathetic eye, and asked.''Are you ok?''

''I`m fine, i know what Kenny probably didn`t meant what he said.'' Clementine said.

''I should`ve help Lee beat the shit out of him.'' I said.

''Jake...''

''Look, i`m on level with you. That group is cracking. I`ve seen it before.'' Talyne said.

''You have?'' Lisa/Sarah asked.

''Yeah, we always tried to sort things out. But it never worked. But to me, i think i that there is always a way. When all of this started, i was with my friends, i met these two men named Micheal and Jason, they taught me how to survive, they told me to never loose faith, just keep trying. But then a few weeks later, bandits came...and...we got separated.'' Talyne stopped as we see tears areis from her eyes and slide down her face.''I`m sorry, i`m doing nothing but slowing us all down.'' Talyne said as she walked ahead of us.

''Talyne, it`s ok, you don`t need to apologies.'' Ellie said.

Talyne sighed as she said.''I was with my asshole brother, Troy. He kept abusing me like hitting me for everything that has happened. Then we found Carver`s camp, and we stayed there for a while. But then Carver went crazy and started killing more, and he started abusing me, like Troy. One night later, Troy came into my room, and he slapped me. Then he...he ripped my shirt and tried to take my pants off...and...and he...'' Oh gosh...did Troy actually tried to rape Talyne?

''Oh my gosh, Talyne, i`m...i`m so sorry.'' Ellie said.

Talyne rubbed the tears off her eyes as she kept walking. But then she stops as she sees something up ahead.

''Oh shit! Jackpot!'' She says as she starts running, and we follow Talyne. We then arrived at a RV park. We looked down and saw two dead walker bodies. I then see Talyne bent down, and get her pocketknife out.

''What are you doing?'' I asked.

Talyne then stabbed the dead walker in the head for some reason.''Just making sure that he`s dead.'' Talyne said.''You can never be sure with these fuckers these days.''

I smiled at that, she`s right. We don`t know if these walkers are dead.

''Check them. They could be keeping something.'' Talyne said. We all then started searching for things in the dead walkers. So far, i found two driver licenses, a nail file, and a lighter. I then put them all in my pocket as i saw the others get up.

''Find anything?'' Talyne asked.

''Yeah, i found some things useful.'' I said.

''Me too.'' Ellie said.

''I did too.'' Lisa said.

''And so did i.'' Clementine said.

''Good, let`s keep moving.'' Talyne said.

We then started walking, look for a entrance to the RV park. But then I spotted something, and i saw Riley`s braclet.

''Look!'' I pointed.

They looked down and saw Riley`s braclet. Ellie picked up the braclet and said.''This is Riley`s braclet!''

''That means Riley must be still alive!'' Lisa said.

''C`mon, let`s keep moving.'' Talyne said as we kept moving. We then saw a walker caught in a big hole in the fence. I glanced at the walker, and it looked familiar...it looked like...WALTER!

''Walter?''

The undead Walter then lifted his head up as i see his eyes milky white, and his mouth all covered in blood as he started to growl and reach out to us.

''Oh my gosh.'' Clementine said.

''Poor Walter.'' Ellie said.

''We should put him down.'' Lisa said.

I turned to the girls and said.''I`ll do it.'' I say. I then get out my knife, and approached the undead Walter.''I`m sorry, Walter. At least your with Matthew now.'' I say as i lifted my knife up, and stabbed Walter in the head as he was dead, and i yanked my knife out, and put it in my pocket. I then moved Walter`s dead body out of the way as it falls on the ground.

''I`m sorry about your friend.'' Talyne said.

''Thanks.'' I say.

''But let me tell you something, if any of your friends or families need to be put down, you put them down. No hestitation, just set them free, and always be ready.'' Talyne said.

''Yeah, we know that.'' Clementine said.

''Good.'' Talyne said.

We then stepped through the fence as we see a walker approaching us. I then see Ellie get out her knife, and stabbed the walker in the head. But then we see more walkers approaching us as we get our knives out, and stabbed all the walkers as all of them fell to the ground. A walker then headed towards Ellie as i yelled.''ELLIE, LOOK OUT!'' Ellie turned around, about to stab the walker, but then it stopped as it falls to the ground, and we see RILEY!

''Riley!'' Ellie exclaimed as she hugs Riley tightly.

**Ellie`s POV**

I was worried about her. I missed her. We then broke the hug and said.''I missed you.''

''I missed you too.'' She grinned.

I then noticed she was turning a little grey, and her eyes was a little yellow.

''Are you ok?'' I asked.

''I`m fine, Ellie. I-i`m fine. Look, the others are in trouble. I insisted to look for you guys!'' Riley said.

''Where are they?'' I asked.

''They`re in a trailer, walkers...they`re everywhere, they`re around the trailer.'' Riley said.

''Shit, they`re trapped then. C`mon, let`s go save them.'' Clementine said.

''Follow me.'' Riley said as we followed Riley. Something was off about Riley, i can`t put my finger on it for some reason. We then see the trailer up ahead, and we see walkers around the trailer.

''Shit, that`s a lot of them.'' I mumbled.

''Think we can take them?'' Lisa asked.

''No, we need a distraction.'' Talyne said.

''What kind of distraction?'' Clementine asked.

Talyne then looked around, but then stops as she sees a truck.''There!'' She pointed as she runs to it, and then she opens the truck, and sees a dead walker that was shot in the head.

''You thinking what i`m thinking?'' Talyne asked.

''Yeah, if we place the walker on the horn, then maybe it`ll draw the walkers here.'' Jake explained.

''That`s right; it seems like you guys know what your doing.'' Talyne said with a impressed look on her face.

''Wait, do we even know the horn works?'' Lisa asked.

I then honked the horn on the weel as we heard the loud horn which rung my ears.

''Yep, it works.'' I said.

''Good, let`s move!'' Talyne said as we follow Talyne to a trailer on the side, and we see two walkers. Me and Talyne then killed two walkers by stabbing them with our knives. But then, we heard the horn stopped, and we see the walkers heading back to the trailer.

''FUCK! MOVE!'' Jake exclaimed as we all ran out of the trailer, and quickly ran to front of the door. Jake then turns the knob, and he says.''Fuck, it`s locked!''

''Keep them busy! We`ll hold them off!'' Talyne said as Me,Talyne,Clementine,Riley, and Lisa/Sarah get our guns out, and started shooting the walkers in the heads. I then turn to Jake, and say.''Anytime now, Jake!''

''I`m doing the best i can!'' Jake said as he starts to knock on the door and say.''Guys, open up, it`s us!''

''They can`t hear you!'' Riley said.

**Jake`s POV**

Fuck! If i don`t get this son of a bitch open, we`re all dead. I then clench my fist and growled as with all my strenght, i kicked the door open. I turned around with the others shocked and impressed. We all then ran in as Riley shut the door.

''Help me block this!'' Talyne said as she tries to block the door with the shelf. I then ran to the other side of the shelf as it falls and blocks the door. I then hear my sister`s voice.

''Who`s out there!?''

''Elizabeth?'' I say.

The door then open as we see Elizabeth come out.''Thank goodness!'' She says as I hug her.

''Guys! Thank god!'' Luke said as Him,Nick,Joel come out.

''DAD!'' Lisa exclaimed.

''Sarah!'' Joel exclaimed as they both hugged.

''Where`s Sam?'' I asked.

Luke hung is head as he said.''You guys need to help.'' We all then went in the other room as we see Sam crunched up in the form of a ball, and him mumbling some words.

''We followed Sam here. We tried to get his ass up, but he ain`t budging.'' Joel said.

''He`s also mumbling some words we can`t barley hear.'' Nick said.

''Let me try and talk to him.'' Lisa insisted as she bent down to the boy`s level.''Hi, Sam.''

''Get. The. FUCK. AWAY FROM ME!'' Sam snapped at Sarah/Lisa with teary eyes.

**Sarah/Lisa`s POV**

I jumped when i heard Sam snapped at me. But then i kept my calm and i continue trying to reason with him.

''Sam, look. I`m sorry what happened to your brother. Believe me, i am.''

''No your not, your like all the others! Killers that just kills my family and don`t give a shit. My mom`s dead, my dad`s dead, and now my brother`s dead. You don`t know what it`s like! You have people that cares about you, and i don`t!'' Sam said.

''Sam, look. I`m sorry, i just didn`t want your brother to turn and eat you. And i do know how it feels to loose someone. Before all of this started. In the hospital, my mother gave birth to me, but she died. I never knew my mom, but i got to hear great things about her. I...i would`ve loved her. And sometimes, every night. I wish i was never born so my mother could live.'' I told.

Sam lifted his head and said.''But your still here.''

''Because my mother died for me, because she wanted me to live. And your brother died for your, because he wanted you to live. And...and we all want you to live...i...Sam...i care about you. I...i...I LOVE YOU!'' I say as i kiss him on the lips, with everyone shocked to hear and witness of what i just did.

''What. The. Fuck.'' They all said at the same time.

I then released the kiss as i smile at Sam and said.''Please don`t leave me. Live for me, live for your family, live for your brother. Don`t give up.''

Sam hung his head and sighed. He then lifted his head up and said.''I will, i will live. For everyone that has died around me. I will live.''

I smile.''Good.

**Clementine`s POV**

I was shocked to witness what just HAPPENED! I then smiled and was happy that they are together. Then we heard a loud thud as i turned around to face the window, and see the walkers around.

''Fuck, we`re surrounded!'' Talyne exclaimed.

''No shit.'' I said.

''Did you guys try and find a way out?'' Ellie asked.

''All we got is the skylight.'' Joel said.

''C`mon, Sam!'' Lisa/Sarah said as she helped Sam up.

''Did you guys find a way out of here?'' Talyne asked.

''All we found is the skylight!'' Nick said, looking up.

''Alright, Nick, boost Luke up first and-'' Before Elizabeth could finish, we heard a loud thud as we see the walkers almost getting in through the door.

''Fuck!'' Talyne cursed.''Joel,Jake, help me keep the walkers away!'' She says as her,Jake, and Joel started running to the shelf that was keeping the door close, and with all they`re strength, they were pushing the shelf to the door to keep the walkers out.

''Luke, c`mon!'' Nick said as he put his hands together, and lowered them. Luke then got on Nick`s hands as he lifted him up, and opened up the skylight as Luke reached up to the skylight, and on tope of the trailer.

''Lisa, your turn.'' I say.

Lisa then got on Nick and reached up to the skylight as Luke helped her up.

''Now you, Sam.'' I say.

Sam then got grabbed on to Luke and Lisa/Sarah`s hands as he reaches to the top.

''Elizabeth, now you!'' I say.

''Jake, c`mon!'' Elizabeth said as she got on Nick and he boosted her up and she made it to the top.

**Jake`s POV**

I looked to Joel and Talyne and said.''Guys, we need to go!'' I say.

''Right, on three, we release and make a break for it!.'' Talyne said.''One.''

''Two.'' Joel said.

''THREE!'' I exclaimed as we release, and the walkers bursted in, and I quickly got out my knife, and stabbed the walker in the head as it falls to the ground.''RUN!'' I say. Then the three of us started running in the next room as i close the door and lock it.

''Alright, that door won`t hold for long!'' I say.

''Ok, boost me up!'' Talyne said.

Talyne then got on Nick as he boosted her up, and Luke grabbed her and pulled her up to the top of the trailer. Then Clementine got on Nick as he boosted her up to the skylight, and Luke Lisa and Talyne grabbed her and boosted her up. I then got on Nick, and Clem and Elizabeth helped me get up to the skylight as i reached the trailer.

**Ellie`s POV**

I then see Nick boost Joel up as Talyne and Jake helped him up. I then see Riley sliding down as she starts to cough.

''Riley!'' I exclaimed as i ran to my girlfriend and bent down to her.''Are you ok.''

Riley then turned to me and said.''I-i`m sorry, Ellie.''

''Sorry?'' I asked.

I then see Riley hold up her hand as i see A WALKER BITE on her arm.

''No,no,no,no, not that...your...your bitten!'' I exclaimed.

''I...i know.'' Riley said.

''Maybe we can take the arm off, come on, get up!'' I said.

''No! Ellie, we both know...we both know it`s too late for that, and we both know that it will happen to me.'' Riley said as she starts to cough up dark blood.

''Riley...'' I felt a tear sliding down my eyes.

''Ellie, there`s no time. You need to go, now!'' Riley said.

''What about you?! I can`t leave you to turn!'' I say.

''I know.'' Riley said as she reveals a pistol.''Only got one shot left. Ellie, i want you to leave me, and i`ll take care of myself.''

''No! Maybe, maybe i don`t need to leave, i can stay and i`ll get bit, then we can turn together.''

''Stop,stop, Ellie, i don`t want that. I want you to move on, go on without me. Your strong, i love you, and i believe in you.'' Riley said.

I then hung my head, trying to remember the times i say i love her before all of this started, and the times we shared together. When we hung out in the mall,breaking rules, getting detention, us on our date, and...and us killing walkers. I then looked up to Riley and said.''Ok, i promise, i`ll move on, i`ll stay alive, for you.''

''Great good. And keep that hair short too.'' Riley said.

''I will, i promise.'' I say.

I then kissed Riley on the lips as i smile at her sadly. I then ran to Nick, and he boosted me up to the skylight as i made it to the top of the trailer.

**Riley`s POV**

I was close to death, i felt pain, i was close to turning. I then see Nick standing with sad eyes.

''Riley...i...i`m sorry i`ve been-''

''Nick, it`s ok...i know you are a asshole sometimes, but you are pretty cool too.'' I say.

Nick then hung his head and said.''Thanks.''

''Y-your mother and Pete would be proud.'' I say.

''Yeah. Thank you, Riley, for everything.'' Nick said.

I smiled and nodded. I then see Luke and Joel extended there hands as Nick jumped up and grabbed they`re hands, and he was pulled up to the skylight. I then sighed and held the gun up to my forhead as i say.''I love you, Ellie.'' I then see the walkers bursted in and i pulled the trigger as i saw darkness... and then...light...I was dead.

**Ellie`s POV**

I heard the sound of the gunshot...i know she`s dead as i start to release tears. I then felt Joel and Lisa hug me.

''I`m sorry, Ellie.''

''Yeah...thanks.'' I say.

''She`s in a better place now.'' Sarah/Lisa said.

''Yeah...heaven, where she won`t have to feel no more pain.'' I say.

* * *

**Ok, this is the end of this chapter. I`m sorry about Riley...i liked Riley...but i felt like it was her time. But at least Riley is in a better place now, and i know some of you probably hate me...BUT THIS IS MY STORY! Anyway, Magixben1124 out.**

**Rest In Peace, Riley. Ellie will always love you and never forget you.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sarah/Lisa`s POV**

We escaped the trailer park and managed to save my dad and the others...well, except Riley. I then turned back to Ellie who`s was still upset over Riley`s death. I wanted to say something, but i was afraid that she might snap at me. I then turned to Sam and asked.''You need to be strong, promise me that...ok?'' I asked.

Sam nodded slowly.

''I can`t believe...i can`t believe this is happening.'' Luke said.

''Yeah...all of this...everything is just so fucked.'' Nick said.

''With a capital F.'' Joel added.

''Guys, stop, we can`t give up now. We need to figure out something, figure out a plan.'' Clementine said.

''What kind of plan, Clementine?'' Joel asked.

''Just...just a plan, i`m sure we`ll figure out something, we can`t just give up now.'' She said.

''Clem`s, right; We can`t just give up now.'' Jake said.

''I agree with them, actually. If you give up, you`ll just die.'' Talyne said.

''How do you know?'' Joel asked.

''Because i have seen people give up before. People who where alive, and now dead. I tried my very best to help them...but...they just couldn`t, I kept trying and trying, but still no shit.'' Talyne said.

''You did all you can, Talyne.'' Clementine said.

''I know i did. But sometimes i feel like i should`ve tried hardar to help them live.'' Talyne said.

''I know how that feels.'' Elizabeth sighs.

I turned back to Ellie and Sam. I seen them lost...we have to keep them alive. I don`t want to loose them. Not my friends,dad, anybody.

* * *

**Lilly`s POV**

I was standing, wating for them to come back. I know they are alive, i..i just know it.

''Want something to eat?'' I turned around, and see Stephanie with a can of beans. I then smile, and accpeted the beans with a spoon already in it, and i picked up the spoon, and scooped up the beans, and started eating.''Thanks.''

''Yeah.'' Stephanie said as she stood next to me.''Can i be honest with you, Lilly?''

''Yeah, go ahead.''

''This whole time...i...i thought i`d never get to see you again. I haven`t seen you for...for two years, and here you are standing next to me.''

''Where did you go for the past two years, Stef?'' I asked.

''Things hasn`t been easy for me, lately. I met a few people. Some where assholes, and some where ok. I liked someone...it was a ''she'', and she liked me back. Her name was Crystal, she was nice...we were close...then later, one day...i came in to her room, and saw her as a walker as she tried to attack me. My friend, Lena came in and shot her through the head...i haven`t felt the same for a while.'' Stephanie explained.

''Stephanie, i`m real sorry.'' I say.

''Yeah.'' Stephanie said. I looked to Stephanie with sympathetic eyes, i feel bad for her. I wish i was there.

''What the hell?'' Stephanie said as she glance at something up ahead. I then looked, and see a strange figure.''Who is that?''

''No idea. Wait...that`s...BEN!'' I say as i get out my Glock 17.

''Lilly...''

I ignored as i started walking towards the shitbird.

''Lilly?''

''Get down on your knees!'' I say as i aimed the gun at him.

''Lilly, i can explain.'' Ben started.

I then had enough as i shot the ground that was near his feet. That was a warning shot.

''Get down and get on your knees!'' I shouted.

Ben then quickly got on his knees, and i walked up to him as i started to search him. However, i found a pack of cigarets. I then put the cigars in my jacket and say.''He`s clean.'' I then looked down at him and say.''Don`t think your off the hook.'' I then turned to Stephanie and asked.''Do we have any bindings or rope?''

''Y-yeah, in my backpack.''

''Good, go get them.'' I say in a stern tone. She nodded as she went to go get the bindings. I then turned to Ben and aimed my gun at him.

''H-hi, Lilly, it`s good to-'''

''Shut the fuck up. I`m not happy to see you, you backstabbing,weakling,son of a bitch!'' I say as i gripped my gun.''Clem,Lee,Carley, and Jake TOLD me about what happened. Gosh, why didn`t i think it was you? Because thanks to you, Denease hates me, and i shot Doug in the ear!'' I say.

''I-i know i did-''

''And you killed Kenny`s family! He`s reckless because of you!'' I say as i gripped my gun tighter, and my teeth gritted.

''I`m sorry, but i was only trying to protect all of us.'' Ben said.

''Sorry isn`t shit, Ben. You fucked up. First you betray us, and now you were working with a fucking crazed asshole!'' Stephanie then came back with the rope and handed it to me, i then grabbed Ben`s hands as i tied the rope around his wrist. I then grabbed Ben`s neck and we started walking to a wall. We then see Carley,Lee,Denease, and Doug came.

''Lilly, what...Ben?'' Lee exclaimed.

''H-hi.''

''What the fuck are YOU doing here?!'' Denease asked as she raised her riffle and aimed it at Ben.

''Please don`t kill me!'' Ben begged.

''Oh shut the fuck up!'' I say as i pushed him on the ground and Denease kept her aim on Ben. I then see Mike,Bonnie,Becca, and Shel came.

''Lilly, what`s going on?'' Shel asked.

''This fucking peace of shit is here!'' I say.

''Ben?'' Bonnie inquired.

''Why is he tied up? He doesn`t need to be tied up!'' Mike said.

''The hell he doesn`t! You don`t know what this peace of crap done to us!'' Denease said.

''He was with Me,Lee,Carley,Kenny,Clementine,Jake,Doug and Denease before he met you guys. Kenny and Lee found him and brought him to our camp. I never trusted him...Found out somebody has been stealing our supplies and giving them to bandits, then bandits raided our camp and we escape.''

''And that`s when you blamed me and tried to kill me, but instead, you shot Doug.'' Denease said, now glaring at Lilly.

''Denease, i`m fine now.'' Doug said.

''But still, she could`ve killed you!'' Denease said.

''He also got Kenny`s wife and kid killed...before he met Sarita.'' Carley said.

''So he`s another reason Kenny has been acting this way?'' Bonnie asked.

''Yes.'' I say.

''Lilly, still, we can`t just tie him up. He`s just a scared kid.'' Mike told.

''So what, you want us to untie him?'' Denease asked.

''Yes!'' Mike said.

''We can`t, after what Lilly told us, we can`t let him go! He`ll just run away and come back with men just like that guy we let go back at the diner!'' Becca added.

''Becca!'' Shel exclaimed,

''Thank you, Becca!'' I say to the fourteen year old.

''Lilly`s probably right. He was with Carver`s group.'' Stephanie added.

''Please! You can trust me!'' Ben said.

''I said shut the fuck up!'' I say as i kicked him in the stomach which made him cough.

''Lilly, stop! You can`t just kick him!'' Lee told

''Why Lee? This fucker betrayed us!'' Lilly told.

''And worked for Carver.'' Denease said.

''But we can`t just torture him, we don`t have to trust him, but we could keep him tied up and maybe strap him to something, so he won`t leave.'' Carley told.

''Ya know what? Fine, but if he tries anything stupid, i will not hesitate to put a bullet through his skull.'' I say. I then turned to Mike and Bonnie and said.''Both of you, get him tied up to something.'' I ordered.

Mike and Bonnie then helped Ben up as they escorted him to a pole.''This is crazy.'' Mike mumbled. I ignored Mike as i shook my head and sighed. I then turned around and saw Clem,Ellie,Lisa/Sarah,Jake, and Talyne back with Joel,Elizabeth,Sam,Nick, and Luke.''Holy crap. You found them.'' I say, amazed.

''Yeah, i`m pretty amazed myself, if it weren`t for Clem,Ellie,Lisa,Jake, and Talyne. We`d probably be dead.'' Luke told. I then noticed Riley not here.''Wait, where`s Riley?'' I asked. Suddenly it got quiet as i saw they`re heads hung and the sad expressions on they`re faces. I know Riley`s dead.''No...'''

**Clementine`s POV**

I turned around and saw Bonnie and Mike tying up...Ben to a pole?

''Is that Ben?''

''Yeah, he showed up.'' Carley told.

''We`re keeping him alive.'' Lee said.

''For now.'' Lilly mumbled.

''Where`s Kenny?'' I asked.

''He`s still in his tent. We didn`t see him come out eversense.'' Lee told.

I crossed my arms and sighed. Everything...everything just keeps falling apart. We then see Rebecca,Tess, and Little Sarah arriving.

''There you are.'' Tess told, happy to see the rest of us alive. Little Sarah then smiled and ran to me as i hugged her.''Hey. How are you doing?''

''Fine. I haven`t seen daddy yet. But i`m sure she`s still alive.'' I then hung my head and sighed. But i then looked up to Little Sarah and said.''Yeah, your right. Daddy is still alive.''

''Is she really falling for this bullshit?'' Becca asked.

''Becca!'' Shel exclaimed.

''What? It`s true, is this girl really that stupid? I-i mean we all heard that Carlos died because of a guard back at Howe`s.''

''That`s not true!'' Little Sarah said.

''Shut the fuck up! Your scaring her!'' I say as she hugs me tight.

''I`m only saying what`s true.'' Becca said.

''That`s enough, Becca!'' Shel told as she put her hand over Becca`s mouth for her to shut up.

''Clementine, Is what Becca said is true?'' Little Sarah asked me. I bent down to Little Sarah`s level and said.''No, Sweetie, what Becca said isn`t true.''

''Promise?'' Little Sarah asked.

''I promise.'' I told.

Little Sarah smiled and said.''Good. Because today is my birthday!'' Little Sarah told.

''Really? Oh...well happy birthday, Little Sarah.'' I told as i took her hand and squeezed it and i gave her a big smile.''How old are you?''

''I`m...uh...nine.'' Little Sarah told.

''Nine? That`s a big number. What do you want to do on your birthday?'' I asked.

''I want to spend time with you.'' Little Sarah told.

''Really. Ok then.'' I told.''We can start now, but right now, i need you to go wait over at the bench, I`ll be right there.''

''OK!'' Little Sarah then ran over to the bench. I then turned to the others.

''Your making a mistake.'' Becca told.

''She`s just a little girl. I`ll tell her soon. But right now she needs me.'' I told.

''What have YOU been doing for her?'' Becca scoffed.

''I`ve been like a mother to Little Sarah. I`ve been taking care of her.'' I said.

''She`s right; i seen her take care of her. She`s been taking care of her like her own daughter.'' Jake told.

''And she`s a better mother than you`ll ever be.'' Ellie told.

Becca growled as she stormed off with her sister. And Me,Jake,Ellie,Sam, and Lisa/Sarah started to laugh. But we where not alone as we hear Rebecca,Elizabeth,Luke,Nick,Lilly, and Stephanie laugh as well and Carley,Lee,Tess,Joel,Doug, and Denease just smile.

''Anyway, we need to figure out a place for Rebecca to have her baby.'' I told.

''She`s right. We also need to figure out who`s gonna help me deliver him or her.'' Rebecca told.

''So anybody know how to deliver a baby?'' Tess asked.

''I do. I helped my wife Lisa deliver Sarah.'' Joel told.

''Ok, Joel will help deliver. Check. Now we need to figure out a place to deliver the baby.''Lilly said.

''There`s a observation deck not far from here. There`s also a gift shop. Molly opened it with her ice tool while the others are keeping watch.

''Ok, we need something else, and that`s clean water and meds.'' Joel told.

''Where can we get clean water and meds?'' Stephanie asked.

''We can check the museum, it`s not far from here.'' Lee told.

''Ok, Lee,Jake,Talyne,Luke,Clementine,Tess,Lisa,Ellie,Nick,Doug,Denease. You eleven go check out the mueseum. The rest of us will stay here with Rebecca.'' Lilly told.

We nodded in agreement.

''Good, i`ll go check on the others. Carley,Stephanie,Joel, stay here with Rebecca.'' Lilly told.

''You got it.'' Stephanie said.

''Good.'' Lilly said as she went went back to the deck.

''Ok, let`s go check out this museum.'' I said.

''I know where it is, it`s not far from here.'' Lee said.

''Good, let`s go.'' Jake said.

''Wait, i promised Little Sarah i`d spent time with her on her birthday.'' I say.

''It`s ok, go ahead, we`ll go check it out.'' Lee said.

I smiled and said.''Thank you.'' I say.

''Let`s get moving.'' Talyne told as her and the others made there way to the museum while i walked over to Little Sarah.

* * *

**Lilly`s POV**

I see Wyatt,Russel, and Vince with there AK`s, Becca and Shel sitting at a table, and Molly and Chase uptop on the deck with her ice tool. I then walked up to Russel,Wyatt, and Vince and asked.''Anything yet?''

''No, nothing yet Lilly, but we`ll let you know.'' Vince said.

I respond to that with a nod as i pass them, and walked up the deck and looked to the gift shop and saw that it`s open.

''Nice work, it seems that you two finally got the gift shop open.'' I say.

''It takes skills.'' Molly said.

''So did the others come back yet?'' Chase asked.

''Yeah...unforchantly, we lost one, and that`s Riley.'' I said, looking down sadly.

''Man...i was starting to like Riley. But oh well.'' Molly said.

''Ellie was Riley`s girlfriend.'' I told.

''So they where lesbians, nice.'' Chase said as i see him with a smirk.

Molly and I then glared at Chase and I said.''Don`t start, they really did like eath-other.''

''Whatever.'' Chase scoffed.

I was about to say something to Chase, but then i hear Vince.

''STOP RIGHT THERE!'' I then looked to see and i see Vince,Wyatt, and Russel aim they`re AK`s at a teenager who is holding medical supplies. Me,Molly, and Chase then ran downstairs to investiage. We then made it downstairs, and glanced at the boy.''Who the fuck is he?''

''We don`t know, but he`s carrying a bag.'' Wyatt said.

''And we think that he don`t want anybody looking inside it.'' Russel said.

''So what`s in the bag?'' I asked.

He then started to speak some sort of russain language i couldn`t understand. I then groaned as i said.''Oh for the love of-Give me the damn bag!'' I say as i took the bag from him.

''Wyatt, check him for weapons!'' I ordered.

Wyatt nodded as he starts to check the boy for weapons. I then put the bag down and unzipped it as i see...MEDICAL SUPPLIES?! A shit load too!

''Oh my gosh!'' I say.

''Medical supplies!'' Shel exclaimed.

''No,no, please don`t take those! They are for sister!'' The boy exclaimed.

''Sister?'' Russel asked.

''He`s lying!'' Becca said.

''Who are you anyway?'' I asked.

''I am Arvo.'' The boy told.

''And is it just you and your sister?'' I asked.

''No, there are others. Please. My sister is sick, very sick, i need those. Please.'' Arvo begged.

''NO! We need those Lilly. Rebecca`s in pain and she`s about to have her baby, Luke is a wreck after Carver`s, Kenny`s a mess, look at all of it!'' Becca said.

''We can`t rob this dude, it`s for his sister.'' Russel said.

''No, we need that shit!'' Chase said.

''No we don`t, we already have meds!'' Shel said.

''But not enough though.'' Molly said.''Remember in the herd? We lost some meds in the herd while everything turned to shit!''

''We can`t rob this guy, if we rob this guy, we`ll just be sick monsters who just stole from him.'' Shel said.

''So what? we stole before!'' Becca told her sister.

''I don`t know about this, guys.'' Vince said.

''Let`s all just let Lilly decide.'' Russel said.

All eyes where now on me.''What`s it gonna be, Lilly?'' Becca asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes, should we take this stuff. One; we did loose some meds in the herd when we panicked and we don`t have enough. Two; We need this stuff! Rebecca needs this, we all need this! I then sighed and looked up to Arvo.''I`m sorry, Arvo. But we need these for a pregnant person and for us too.'' Arvo then glared at me and said.''You all will suffer my wrath, very,very soon!'' Becca then death glared at Arvo as her teeth gritted and her fist clentched as she gets out her knife and grab Arvo`s shirt, and raised her knife.

''Becca, no!'' Shel exclaimed.

''Don`t you EVER come back here again! If you do, i will not hesitate to slit your neck!'' Becca told as she pushed Arvo.''Get the fuck out of here!'' Arvo shivered as he started to walk away.

''What the hell has gotten into you?!'' Shel asked her sister.

''I-i don`t know, i...i just didn`t...i don`t know!'' Becca said as she crosses her arms.

We all then see Stephanie approach us.

''Hey, how are things? Sorry, i`d thought i`d check up on you guys.'' Stephanie said.

''We just met a guy named Arvo. He had lots of meds, so...we took it.''

''You what? So you robbed him?!'' Stephanie asked, shocked.

''What other choice did we have?! We needed that stuff!'' Becca told.

''And we didn`t have much, we lost most of the meds in the herd!'' Chase said.

''We didn`t need to rob him, we could`ve looked for more meds!'' Stephanie told. Stephanie then sighed and asked.''Where is he now?''

''He left, Becca threatened him and drove him off.'' Molly told.

''I can`t believe you all did this.'' Stephanie said.

''This isn`t the first time we stole!'' Becca said.

''Yes, but we`re good people! We don`t steal, we`re not monsters!'' Stephanie said.

''This is how the world works now, deal with it.'' Chase told, Stephanie.

''This is bullshit, i`m going back with Rebecca.'' Stephanie said as she walked off.

We may be monster, but this is about survival, dammit! Dad...i wish you where here.

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

Me and Little Sarah was playing house. We where pretending we where both princesses. Right now, we`re sitting on the ground, pretending we`re holding a cup of tea and we used our british accent.

''This tea is delishes, Princess Sarah.'' I say.

''Thank you, Princess Clementine, i made it myself.'' Princess Sarah said.

''Would you like to try my homemade cupcakes?'' I asked as i pretended i gave her a cup cake.

''I love to have a cupcake.'' Princess Sarah said as she accepted the cupcake.''Mmmmm, delishes, what is your secret?''

''Well it`s sugar,eggs,milk,butter,frosting,sprinkles, and a dash of love.'' I say.

''I love, love.'' Little Sarah said.

''I wish Prince Jake and King Lee was here. They would enjoy this tea party.'' I say.

''And i wish King Carlos was here too. He...he would enjoy this to.'' Little Sarah said looking down. My face then frowned and sighed.

''Clementine, is...is it true about what Becca said?''

I sighed and said.''Sarah...i`m sorry...it`s...well...''

''I kinda did knew it, i...i just didn`t want to believe it. I miss my dad and mommy.'' She says as she starts to cry. I then hugged Little Sarah and said.''I know, sweetie, i know.''

''You`ve been like a mom to me, Clementine. Can you...can you be my new mommy for now on?'' I looked to Little Sarah and smiled.''I`d love to be your new mother, Little Sarah, i promise i will always take care of you and so will Jake.'' Little Sarah smiled and she hugged me again.''I love you...mom.'' I smiled and hugged her back.''I love you too, Little Sarah, i love you too.''

**Carley`s POV**

I was staring at them. They look cute.

''They look so cute.'' I say.

''Yeah, your Sarah has really grown on your daughter.'' Stephanie said.

''Yeah, and speaking of kids. I`m pregnant, i already told Lee. But one problem, i`m scared, i took care of Clementine, but i don`t know how to take care of a baby.'' I say.

''I`ll give you advise of how to take care of a baby. Back at Carver`s, he gave me a baby book of how to take care of a baby. You can use it, it`s in the bag where the food is.'' Rebecca said.

''Ok, thanks.'' I said.

''Of course.''

''Kids, i hope Sarah don`t have no kids.'' By Sarah, he means Lisa/Sarah.

''Joel, she`s going to have kids some day.'' I say.

''Ha, yeah, like until she`s like in her 30`s or 40`s.'' Joel said.

I then chuckled at that as i continue to watch Clementine and Little Sarah.

''I wonder how the others are doing.'' Stephanie wondered.

''They`re probably fine, we shouldn`t worry, they can take care of they`re selves.'' Stephanie said.

Yeah, especially Lee.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, i know, hate me. But i promise, more will come soon. Thank you Q for the idea of Clementine being a mother to Little Sarah. MagixBen1124, OUT!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Lee`s POV**

We finally arrived at the museum as we saw nine walkers around.

''That`s the place.'' I pointed at.

''There could be some stuff in there we need.'' Talyne said

''Ok, we need to take them out quietly, that herd is still out there.'' Tess said.

''Right, so let`s all be quiet and careful.'' I say as i get out my hatchet. We all then appeared out of the booshes as we sneaked up to the walkers quietly. I then held up my hatchet, and slashed the walker in the head as i kick it and it fell to the ground. I then turned around and saw a walker behind me. I was about to make my move, until it stops, and it falls to the ground and see Jake with his knife covered in blood. I then smiled saying.''Thanks.''

''Yeah.''

I then heard slashing as i turned around and saw the others took care of the walkers.

''Alright, i think that`s all of them.'' Tess said.

''Let`s get in the museum.'' Denease said as we all walked in the museum. Boy it was a mess, but i liked it.

''Boy, what a dump.'' Ellie said.

''Look for something useful. Water,Meds, anything.'' Talyne said.

We all then started looking for stuff. I then found a coat that can probably fit Rebecca as i put it in the backpack. I then see Ellie glancing at a cannon.

''Did they really make these back then?'' Ellie asked.

''Yeah, those are cannons. Those things are the ones that shoot out the balls.'' I say.

''And also pretty loud.'' Doug said.

''Yeah.'' I say.

**Denease`s POV**

I looked all over for something useful. But so far, nothing. I then looked in a box, and just saw a knife. I then picked up the knife and put it in my pocket. I then hear snoring. The hell. I then hear the snoring getting louder as i got my riffle ready for action. I then hear it got more louder as i turned around and faced the closet. I then walked over to the closet, and opened it a little bit, and looked down and saw two girls. I then opened it wide as i say.

''Why are two girls here?'' I then bent down to the two girls and started to shake them.''Hey, wake up. Heeeeeey, wake up.'' One of them opened there eyes and looked to me. She then gasped and started to shake.

''Da-Da-Dani!'' The other girl then woke up, and quickly got up and pulled the other girl away from me.

''Take it easy, i`m not gonna hurt you.'' I say.

''Who are you?'' One of them asked.

''My name is Denease, me and my group are just scavenging here. Relax.'' I say.

''Dani, no, i don`t know if we should trust her. She could be with Garber!'' One of them say to the other little girl named Dani.

''Garber? Who is Garber?'' I asked.

The little girls didn`t respond as they continued to shave.

''Denease?'' I hear Doug, i turned around and saw him approaching him.''Are you ok? I thought i heard voice.''

''I`m fine, Doug. But i found two girls. Look.'' I say. Doug looked to the two girls and i say.''There scared. They even mentioned a guy named Garber.''

''Let me try and reason with them.'' Doug said as he bents down to the two girls.''It`s ok, we`re friendly. My name is Doug, what are your names?''

''My-my name is T-Tiffany.'' One of them say.

''A-and m-my name is Dan-Danielle.''

''Tiffany and Danielle, those are pretty names. Hey, why don`t you come out? We won`t bite.'' Doug said.

''Your-your not gonna hurt or eat us?'' Danielle asked.

''Hurt you? Of course not. Eat you? Defiantly not, we`re not walkers...or cannibals.'' Doug said.

''Garber is a cannibals.'' Tiffany told.

''Oh is that so?'' Doug asked.

''It`s ok, me and my girlfriend, Denease won`t let the bandits get you.''

I then see the two girls smile at that and so did i. I then bent down and said.''No we won`t, we promise. We got a group near us. Do you have a family?''

''No, they`re all de-dead.'' Danielle said.

WHY THE FUCK DID I ASK THAT?! STUPID!

''I-i`m sorry that happened, Honey, i really am. Me and Doug lost some folks of ours too.'' I say as i took Doug`s hand.

''Are you two married?'' Tiffany asked.

''Well-no-no, not yet anyway.'' Doug said.

Doug`s going to propose to me?!

''Guys, i think we found something behind a door.'' Jake said as he approached us and stopped and looked to the two girls.''Who are they?'' I asked.

''This is Danielle and Tiffany. Girls, this is Jake.'' Doug said.

The girls looked to Jake in horror as they asked.''What happened to your eye?''

''I got beaten by a horrable man.'' Jake told.

''That`s scary.'' Danielle said.

''Yes, Dani, it really is.'' I say

''Anyway we found something, come and see.'' Jake say.

''Come on.'' I say as i took Tiffany`s hand, and Doug took Danielle`s hand and we walked over to investigate. The group was standing at a booth, however they noticed the two.

''Who the hell are they?'' Nick asked, glancing at the two girls.

''Chill the fuck out, Nick.'' I say.

''This is Danielle and Tiffany, they`ve been hiding in a closet avoiding some guy named Garber.'' Doug explained.

''Garber? Never heard of a guy named Garber.'' Sam said.

''There with us now, and we finally got them to calm down.'' I say.

''Who are they?'' I feel Tiffany squeezing my hand very tight.

''These are the people in our people from our group, this is Lee,Talyne,Luke,Tess,Lisa,Ellie, and Nick.'' I introdoused.

The two girls gave a small wave and they quickly hid behind us, shyly.

''They`re a little scared. It`ll take sometime to come out of there shells.'' Doug said.

''Lilly probably won`t be happy about this.'' Lee said.

''Two words. Fuck. Lilly.'' I say. I still hate her after what she did two years ago, and i always will.

''Denease, you can`t be mad at Lilly forever, she already apologized a hundred times.'' Lee said.

''I don`t care. I said i will always hate her.'' I say as i crossed my arms and said.''And that`s that.''

''Look, let`s just get this thing open.'' Jake said as he walked over to the booth and looked in.

''What is in there anyway?'' Doug asked.

''Water, bottled and clean.'' Talyne answered.

''That`s great. It`ll be enough for everyone and Joel did say that we needed clean water for the baby too.'' I say.

''Now we need someone that can squeeze through, maybe.'' Tess said.

''I`ll do it.'' Ellie insisted.

''No, i`ll do it.'' Lisa said.

''No, it`s too dangerous.'' Ellie scolded at Lisa.

''Ellie, i can fit, don`t worry.'' Lisa said.

''Fine, but i`m right behind you if anything happens.'' Ellie said.

Lisa nodded at that.

**Lisa/Sarah`s POV**

I was lifted up by Lee and i squeeze through the shutter.

''Ok, i`m almost through. I just need too-'' A walker then jumped up as i exlcaimed.''SHIT!'' The walker then grabbed me and Ellie,Tess, and Talyne was trying to pull me out. Lee then busted through with his hatchet and slashed the walker in the head as it`s lifeless body falls to the ground dead. The three then pulled me out as i huffed. We then went in the room as we see the walker on the ground and Lee with his hatchet.

''That was too damn close.'' Tess said.

''I knew i should`ve gone through.'' Ellie said.

''It`s not your fault, Ellie.'' I say, looking up to my adoptive sister.

''BUT YOU COULD`VE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I don`t want to loose you like i lost Riley!'' Ellie snapped which made me flinch and looked to her with sorry and sympathetic eyes. Ellie then calmed down and sighed.''I`m sorry...''

''No need for apology.'' I say as i wrapped a arm around Ellie.

Lee then picked up the two jugs of water as Jake asked.

''Will you need help carrying them?''

''Nah, i got it.'' Lee said

Luke smirked as he asked.''Are you sure old timer?''

''We just don`t want you to break your bones.'' Nick said.

''Haha, very funny.'' Lee said sarcastically as he walked out with the two big bottles of water. We all then walked out of the room, however we hear Danielle.

''Guys, look!'' We see Danielle and Tiffany pointing at something. We looked to see what they are pointing at and saw a raccoon.''It`s a raccoon, it`s so cute!'' Tiffany said.

''We can also eat that raccoon for dinner.'' Nick mumbled.

''What?!'' Danielle exclaimed.

''Nick!'' Denease said as he elbowed Nick`s stomach.

''What? I`m just saying it would be a nice meal.'' Nick said.

''But not infront of the kids, man.'' Luke said.

''I like raccoons, they`re like fury little cute creatures.'' I say.

''Well we`re going to haft to have that fury little cute creature for dinner.'' Tess said.

I then turned my head and saw the raccoon hissed at us as he hids.

''Shit, he`s getting away!'' Nick exclaimed.

''Where did it go?'' Denease asked.

''Find it.'' Tess said.

''But don`t kill it.'' Tiffany pleaded.

''Sorry kid, but we have to.'' Nick said.

''Nick, shut the fuck up.'' Denease said.

''There it is!'' Lee pointed as we all see the raccoon hiding behind a canon. The raccoon then runs out and starts to get away. I then tried to catch it, but then missed. I then see Ellie,Tess, and Nick try and catch it, but they also missed as the raccoon escaped. We all then watched as i see Nick with his Glock 17 out and aimed at the raccoon.

''Nick, no man.'' Luke said.

''But-''

''Not with the walkers out there, besides, it`s not worth it.'' Doug said.

''I`ll kill that motherfucker with my knife then!'' Nick said as he gets out a knife.

''NO!'' Tiffany exclaimed.

However, i then see baby raccoons right by the raccoon. Nick then stopped and backed away as i smiled at the little family. The family then run away as i waved.

''Well it`s a good thing we didn`t kill it.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, besides, we got some food back at the civil war site.'' Denease said.

''But that was fun though.'' I say.

''Yeah, that was fun.'' Ellie chuckled.

Lee then went back and picked up the two jugs of water as he said.''C`mon, let`s go.''

We all then started walking back to the civil war site.

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

Meanwhile, me and Little was playing hide and seek. I told her to only hide in the civil war site and not out somewhere else.

''One,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,TEN!'' I exclaimed as i opened my eyes.''Ready your not, here i come!'' I say as i start to look for Little Sarah and called her name. I then passed Ben and ignored him, however i heard him.''It was me.'' I stopped and turned to him.''Excuse me?''

''It was me who told Carver about the radios.'' Ben said looking up at me.

''You what?!'' I asked with anger filling up inside me.

''It`s all my fault. I over heard you guys talking and i thought i`d tell Bill so he wouldn`t ring my neck...I`m sorry, i didn`t think Carver would go that far.''

''You nearly cost Jake his life!'' I shouted as i kicked Ben in the stomach and then punched him in the face.''You little shit! Jake lost his eye because of you! I will NEVER forgive you for this JUST like Denease won`t. And if you harm Lee,Carley,Little Sarah, or Jake, i will not hesitate to put a bullet through your skull.'' I say as i kicked him in the stomach again and walked away. That shitbird just keeps messing up...my gosh. However, heard giggling, i then smirked as i followed the giggle and it got closer and closer as i approached that wall and i looked behind it and saw Little Sarah!

''You found me mommy!'' Little Sarah exclaimed.

''Yeah, i did.'' I say as she hugs me and i hug her back. I then looked to Becca who was just glaring at me and i glared back...i`m about sick of her ass right now.

''Hey mommy?'' I looked down at Little Sarah and asked.''Yes, sweetie?''

''Will i need to use a gun soon sense i`m growing up?'' Little Sarah asked me.

''When your older Little Sarah, maybe when your eleven, because Lee taught me how to shoot when i was eleven.'' I say bending down to the girl`s level.

''Oh, was it fun?'' Little Sarah asked.

''It was fun, but my fingers did hurt a little.'' I say.

''Oh.''

''We`re back!'' I hear Jake as i turned and saw the others back and Lee holding two big jugs of water. I then runned to Jake and hugged him tightly.''Thank god your ok.''

''Calm down, Clem, i`m fine.'' Jake said as we broke the hug. I then approached Lee and hugged him and so did Carley.

''Hi, Sweet Pea, how was your day with Little Sarah?'' My adoptive Father asked me.

''Yeah we had fun, and guess what?''

''What`s that, honey?'' Carley asked.

''I agreed to be her mother.'' I say.

Lee and Carley looked to me in shock as they both exchanged looks and then Carley was the first to speak.''Um...Clementine...do you know anything about taking care of a nine year old?''

''Well...i have been taking care of her and she has grown on me and-''

''Wait, who are they?'' Stephanie asked, noticing two unfamiliar little girls.

''This is Tiffany and Danielle. We found them both at the museum, they said they where hiding from some man named Garber.'' Denease explained.

''Garber?'' I say. That sounds similar to Carver for some reason.

''Guys!'' We hear Elizabeth as she comes running this way.''Walkers are coming!''

''Ah shit!'' Jake exclaimed.

''I`ll help Rebecca up!'' Stephanie said as she helped up Rebecca and so did Carley.

**Lee`s POV**

I looked to Luke and Nick and said.''Boys!'' They looked to me.

''Take these two jugs of water to the observation deck.'' I then turned to Joel and said.''Joel, untie Ben but keep his bindings on his wrist!'' Everybody else.''Everyone else, get to the observation deck, i`ll get Kenny.'' I say as i gave the two jugs of water to Luke and Nick and everybody obliged as i ran inside Kenny`s tent and saw him sitting.

''Kenny! We need to move man!'' I say.

''Why?'' Kenny asked.

''Because a herd of walkers is coming our way and you need to get out of here and follow us to the observation deck!'' I say

I then hear Kenny chuckle as he say.''Why do you want me to come with? I do nothing but just fuck up everything. Katjaa`s gone, Duck`s gone, and even Sarita`s gone. So what`s the use of living? I`m just dead inside.''

''Your not dead inside, Kenny! There are others that care about you man! Katjaa,Duck, and Sarita wouldn`t want this, they would want you to keep moving!'' I say.

Kenny was silent, he didn`t say a word. I then sigh as i say.''You know what? Stay here in this tent!'' I say. I then looked up and saw a couple of walkers heading our way, i then get out my glock 18 and started shooting the walkers in the heads. I then moved forward as i shot more in the head. However i heard growling as i turned around and saw a walker about to bite my neck, however it stops as it falls to the ground and saw that it was Kenny with a crowbar in his hand. I then smiled at Kenny.

''C`mon, move your ass!'' Kenny said as him and i started running out of the site and to the observation deck as we saw a couple of walkers, but kill some of them as we kept running. We saw everyone else up on the deck as we started running up the stairs of the deck and Mike quickly closed the gate.

''It`s sturdy but it won`t hold.'' Kenny said. I then looked inside the gift shop and saw Clementine,Little Sarah,Carley,Stephanie, and Shel helping Rebecca sit. Joel then walked up and bent down and saw everyone else with there guns out.

**Clementine`s POV**

I looked to Rebecca with sympathetic eyes, i could tell she`s in pain. She then starts to scream more and more. I then see Lilly come over and got out pills.

''Here, take these.'' Lilly said, giving Rebecca pills.

''Oxy?'' Carley exclaimed.

''Wait, is that ok for a pregnant lady?'' I asked

''GIVE ME THE FUCKING PILLS!'' Rebecca snapped as Lilly opened the bottle and got out pills and gave them to Rebecca as Rebecca took one swallow.''Ok, i`m ready.''

''They can`t rush us up the stairs, shoot them before they get to us!'' Mike said.

''Aright, i`m gonna need some help.'' Joel said.

''I`ll help.'' Carley insisted.

''I will too.'' Stephanie said.

''Ok, good. The rest of us will be out, shooting the walkers.'' Lilly said as i see Her,Luke,Lee,Nick,Elizabeth,Denease,Doug,Ellie,Lisa,Kenny,Sam,Talyne,Chase,Molly,Tess,Russel,Wyatt,Vince,Bonnie,Jake,Shel, and Becca out shooting. I then turned to Tiffany,Danielle, and Little Sarah and say.''You three stay here, we`ll be right back.'' I say as i ran outside, and i got out my gun and aimed at the walkers as i started shooting them in the heads. Rebecca then start to scream out in pain which attracted more walkers.

''There`s too many of them!'' Talyne said as she put her gun away.

''Fuck!'' Sam exclaimed.

''Keep shooting, they are not getting up here!'' Lilly said.

''We`re gonna run out of ammo!'' Bonnie said.

The door then start to shake as the walkers was almost in! Luke,Lee,Jake,Nick,Talyne, and Chase ran to the gate and kept it closed with full force.

''Find something to block the gate!'' Lee said.

''Help us!'' Nick said.

I then turned around and saw a cannon. I then ran to the cannon and shouted.''Guys, help me with this!''

''I`ll help, i`m coming!'' Vince said as he ran and helped me push the cannon. However, we heard a crack as the deck start to fall and then the gate start to fall apart and then the stairs too along with the walkers. We all then see the ropes that was holding the deck as it start to come off and then we all sprinted out of the way as part of the deck fell, but two people were missing. I then checked to see and saw that Tess was hanging onto the edge and Sam was trapped on part of the deck.

''Help!'' Sam shouted.

''Sam!'' Lisa exclaimed.

''Tess, you need to help him!'' I say.

''Are you nuts? Sam won`t be able to get out of there!'' Tess said.

''We can`t just give up without trying! Please save him!'' Lisa said.

Tess sighed as she jumped down and hold up part of the deck.''Move!'' Sam then started to move out of part of the deck as Tess let down the deck. However a walker jumped Tess and bite her on the wrist as she quickly kills the walker with her knife. Her and Sam then climbed back up here as we saw Tess bleeding out from the bite.

''Holy shit, she`s bit!'' Wyatt said.

''There`s only one thing to keep her from turning.'' I say, getting out my hatchet.

''Will that even work?'' Becca asked.

''It will worked. It worked on two people named Pete and Reggie.'' I say.

''But it didn`t work for Sarita.'' Talyne said.

''We can still try.'' I say.

''Cut the fucking arm off! I will not turn into one of those things!'' Tess said as we went in the observation deck, and i raised my hatchet. I looked to Tess with sympathetic eyes and said.''I`m sorry.'' I then brought down my hatchet as it slams into her arm and blood spilled out as she starts to scream out in pain, i then brought it up again and slashed more of her arm off, i then raised it again and brought it back down as her whole arm was on the table and Tess collaps on the ground. I then turned around and saw Little Sarah whimpering and covering her ears in a corner and Tiffany and Danielle watching in horror. I then helped Tess up and i leaned her back on a table.

''Guys, i need meds or else she`s gonna bleed to death!'' I say.

''Hang on!'' Lilly said as she comes back with a bag and she gets out bandages and start to wrap up her half arm.

''Will that hold?'' I asked.

''It should.'' Lilly said.

I then hear a big crash as i got up and saw the rest of the deck on the ground that killed millions of walkers.

''Damn...'' I mumbled.

''Oh no...'' We all hear Bonnie as we all gathered around to see what happened and we all saw Joel holding the little infant, but it was not making a response. Holy shit...was it...dead? Tears then start to form out of my eyes as i say.''No...no.'' I say as i hugged Lee and he hugs me back, and Jake hugged Elizabeth too as they stared in sadness and so did everyone else. However, we heard coughing as the infant start to move and cry. I gasped and smiled at the little infant alive and so did everybody else.

**Joel`s POV**

I smiled down at the infant as i began to feel a tear drop. It reminded me of Sarah when she was a baby. I then looked to the right and saw cleaned sizors, i then grabbed the sizors and cut the line off the baby, and then i got up.

''We`re gonna need some clean water to clean the blood off the baby, and we`re gonna need something to keep it warm.'' I say.

''The water is in the other gift shop next to us and where the exit is.'' Luke say.

''Ok.'' I say, getting up, i then turned to Rebecca and said.''Don`t worry, i`ll come back with him.'' I say as i Luke followed me to the water. He lead me to the next gift shop as i saw the two jugs of water. Luke then takes the cap off as i got out a clean rag and put it in the water and i sat the baby down and i got down and started to clean him. I couldn`t help but just smile at the baby boy, he just reminds me too much of Sarah. I then finished cleaning him as i looked up and saw a towle on the table as i grabbed it and picked up the baby boy and dried him off. I then turned my head to the left and saw a green blanket. I then picked up the green blanket and wrapped it around the little boy. I then came back out and back into the gift shop and saw Rebecca who now had her pants on and was leaning on a wall and i approached the mother as i bent down and gave Rebecca the little infant.''Here you go, Rebecca.''

''He`s perfect.'' Rebecca said, weakly.''Thank you.'' I then looked to Tess who was knocked off and lost a arm. Yeah, i heard her screaming. I then walked over to Tess and bent down to her, i gave her sympathetic eyes. Lisa and Ellie then walked over to me and asked.

''Are you ok, Joel?''

''Yeah, i`m fine. It`s just...Tess.'' I say.

''Tess will be fine daddy, don`t worry. Clementine cut off her arm in time.'' My daughter said.

''I know. But i wished this didn`t happen. To be honest...can i tell you girls something?'' I asked.

They both nodded there heads yes.

''Tess and I have liked each-other...when i first saw her back at that lodge, i thought i was dreaming, i thought that i never get to see her face again.'' I them smiled.''Then i started to develop feelings for her...I started to like Tess...well like-like if that what you teenagers put it. I care about Tess...i`m thinking we should start taking things...i don`t know...to the next level. I say. That`s right, i was thinking if Tess will be my girlfriend.''I haven`t forgot about your mother of Tracey. But i know they would want me to move on, like Kenny`s family would want him to move on.'' I say.

''But Sarita`s dead.'' Ellie said.

''I know, but they still want him to move on, he might find somebody else.'' I say.

''I hope you`ll wake up soon, Tess.'' I say as i stroke her cheek.

''She`ll wake up soon, daddy.'' My daughter said as she hugs me and so did Ellie.''I`m very lucky to have you girls in my life.'' I say.

**Jake`s POV**

I then got out two rings and looked to Clementine. I think it`s time, time to do this. I then looked to Clementine and said.''Hey, Clem.'' Clementine turned around and walked over to me.

''Yeah?''

''Can we talk alone?'' I asked.

''Um, ok.'' Clementine said as we both walked in the next gift shop where the water is at.''What`s up?''

''Well...i have been thinking a lot lately...about you. And i was thinking that we should start taking things to another level.'' I say.

''What do you mean?'' Clementine asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

''Clementine Huctison, we have been together for two years, we have fought for us and our lives, made some sacrifices, and our love have been strong for TWO years. Clementine Huctison, would you be my lovely wedded wife?'' I asked as i revealed a ring to Clementine.

''Jake!'' Clementine gasped.

''You don`t have to, i know your young and i`m young and your probably gonna need some time to sink all of this in, but i thought-'' Before i could finish, i felt Clementine`s lips touch mine as i kiss her back. We then broke the kiss as we looked each-other in the eyes and smiled.''I do, Jake!''

''Really?!'' I asked.

''Of course, i love you, and i been dreaming of this day to come for a long time.'' Clementine said.

I smiled at Clementine`s enthusiasm as i hugged her.''I promise that i will be a good husband to you, i will always protect you and keep you safe, i promise.'' I say.

''I love you so much, Jake.'' Clementine say.

''I love you too.'' I say.

''Wait, we got to tell everybody!'' Clementine said as she pulled my arm and we both made our way into the gift shop where everyone was at.''Everybody, we have amazing news!'' I smiled as we both hold hands.''Me and Jake are getting married!'' Clementine exclaimed. Everyone looked to surprised as i saw happy smiles, except Becca who just glared.

''That`s great, Clementine!'' Lee said as both Carley and Lee got up and hugged Clementine tightly. Elizabeth then got up from talking with Lilly and approached me and hugged me.''That`s great, little brother.''

''Wait, is it even legal for a 14 year old and a 15 year old to get married?'' Russell asked.

''It`s the apocalypse, it doesn`t matter.'' Molly said.

''I guess we should start talking about how to plan the wedding.'' Clementine said.

''We`ll see.'' Lee said.

Lee`s right; everything has already gone to shit.

''Alright, everyone, it`s time to talk about where we`re headed and how are we gonna get baby formula.'' Lilly said.

''Lilly`s right; we`re gonna need a good place to raise the baby, which isn`t here, we gotta push on.'' Talyne said.

''Right, we head north, get to Wellington, that`s our best bet.'' Kenny said.

''There`s a town across the river, it might be safe there.'' Chase said.

''Yeah, Chase got a point, that could be a whole town full of supplies and not that far from here.'' Shel said.

''Whole lot better than here anyway.'' Lilly said.

''Well it looks like that`s our best bet then, we get on the road as soon as possible, we leave at first light.'' Kenny said.

''Whoa,whoa, what are you talking about? Rebecca needs rest.'' Stephanie said.

''She`s right, we can`t push her, she needs her strength.'' Luke said.

''Yeah, we could at least stay here a few days.'' Doug said.

''We got that baby formula.'' Bonnie said.

''We also got some meds and some food from howe`s.'' Denease said.

''That won`t help the rest of us. And what about shelter? We`ll freeze out here.'' Mike said.

''Let`s take a vote then. If everybody decides if we should leave in the morning, raise your hand.'' Lilly said. Lilly,Kenny,Mike,Becca,Chase, and Russell all raised there hands.''We leave in a few days?'' Me,Clem,Carley,Lee,Elizabeth,Joel,Ellie,Lisa/Sarah,Doug,Denease,Wyatt,Shel,Bonnie,Stephanie,Luke,Nick,Vince,Sam,Molly, and Talyne raised there hands.''Then it`s settled, we leave in a couple of days.''

''This is a mistake...'' Kenny mumbled.

''This is fucking bullshit.'' Chase said.

Kenny then turns around and he sees Ben tied up.''Wait, what the hell is that shitbird doing here?!'' Kenny asked as he approached Ben and hold him up by the shirt.

''He came here, he didn`t have nothing on him.'' Lilly said.

''Your the reason my family is dead you peace of shit! I`ll fucking kill you!'' Kenny said as he gets out his Glock 17 and aimed it at Ben.

''Kenny, don`t!'' Lee exclaimed as him an Mike hold him back.

''FUCK YOU, KENNY!'' Ben snapped which made everything stop.''I am so,so, sorry about Katjaa and Duck, i am, and i know i fucked up. But stop pushing me around and stop wishing i was dead!'' Ben shouted. Kenny was about to say but then stops as Ben snaps again.''NO! You know how they die, you said goodbye. I never got to see my family, my parents, my little sister.'' A tear then start to form out of Ben`s eye.''Your family`s gone, but at least you had them to loose. I never made it home...they could be alive or dead or WALKERS OR WORSE AND I DON`T KNOW! SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!'' Ben shouted. He then turns to the rest of us with a death glare.''AND FUCK YOU ALL! YOU DON`T KNOW WHAT I BEEN THROUGH! I`VE BEEN THROUGH HELL IN THIS WORLD AND ALL OF YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE! WELL NOT ANYMORE!'' He said as got free from his bindings and he goes for the Glock 17 on the table and pointed up to his forhead.

''Whoa, Ben, think about what your doing!'' Lee said.

''I`m sorry, Lee, i just can`t do this anymore.'' Ben said.

''Think this through...we`re all sorry, we been through the same thing.'' Joel said.

''Well i can`t handle it anymore. I`m sorry, guys, i`m just sorry.'' Ben said.

''Wait!'' Lee reached out, but was too late as he pulls the trigger and we all heard a loud back as Ben`s blood spilled out of his head as his lifeless body falls to the ground dead. We all looked in shock and horror as we see blood on the floor...i can`t believe Ben just did that...he...he killed himself.

''Oh my gosh.'' Lee said as he shakes his head.

''I can`t believe he did that.'' I said.

''Couldn`t blame him though...he...he`s been through enough.'' Talyne said.

Mike then walked up to Ben and picked him up.''I`ll bury him out back.''

''Ok, and here, take this.'' Lee said as he gave Mike a Glock 18.

''Alright, thanks.'' Mike said as he walks out with Ben`s lifeless body. I then sighed and slammed my fist down on the table.''Dammit!'' What have this world become? Hell what have WE become?

* * *

The next few days. We started to move forward as it was snowing. Tess was finally up and Joel was helping her, because of her lost arm. Stephanie and Shel was helping Rebecca walk while the baby was in her hands.

''We should`ve waited a few days ago.'' Kenny said.

''We did the right thing.'' Lee said.

''Right thing? Look at Rebecca, she looks like hell now!'' Chase said

''Everybody just shut up and keep moving! Arguing isn`t gonna do good.'' Lilly said.

''You know what, Lilly? I forgot how much of a pain in the ass you where back at the Motor inn.'' Kenny said.

''And i forgot how much of a annoying redneck you were.'' Lilly said.

''Whatever.'' Kenny said.

Rebecca then fell to the ground, but her infant was safe, however he starts to cry.

''Over here, Rebecca can rest here.'' Doug said as he pointed at a tire next to him. Stephanie and Shel then helped Rebecca up as they all help her walk towards the tire and Rebecca sat down on the tire slowly.

''I`ll hold the baby.'' Carley insisted.

''No, it`s ok, i got him.''Carley a nod to Rebecca as she looked to the women with sympathetic eyes.

''What now? We can`t just stand here.'' Lilly said.

''We`ll wait for Rebecca.'' Nick said.

''That`s stupid, there could be walkers that are ready to jump out at us, or worse.'' Chase said.

''Chase...'' Talyne trailed off.

''Hello!'' We all shifted our attention towards some boy that was walking towards us.

''Ah shit.'' Becca mumbled.

''That fucker again?'' Chase asked.

''You know him?'' Clementine asked.

''His name`s Arvo, we met him at the Observation Deck.'' Lilly explained.

''That`s the guy?'' Stephanie asked.

''He doesn`t look like much.'' Bonnie said.

''That`s not the point.'' Joel said.

''Joel`s right; he might have friends with him.'' Tess said.

''Everyone, keep your eyes open.'' Vince ordered as the boy came and stopped.

''Hello, your Lilly, yes?'' Arvo asked.

''What do you want?'' Lilly asked.

''What`s going on here, friend? You got people with ya?'' Kenny asked.

''Your not out here on your own, are you?'' Lee asked.

A women then came out of the bushes with a pistol, and a man with tattoos and is holding a shotgun, and a man with a AK appeared out of the bushes and aimed there weapons at us.

''We stay hidden for safety, but you we know. Your Lilly.'' Arvo said.

They then started to speak a diffrenet language i couldn`t understand.

''What are they saying?'' I asked.

''I told them that you are the people who robbed me.'' Arvo said.

''Robbed?!'' Kenny exclaimed.

'And they want you to put your guns down, so we can take your things!'' Arvo said.

''What the fuck?!'' Sam exclaimed.

''Are you kidding me?!'' Chase asked.

''I knew i should`ve killed that guy when i had the chance.'' Becca said.

''Your outnumbered anyway, all of us can kill you.'' Chase said with his pistol out.

''That`s where your wrong.'' A women said. Wait, i know that voice. Is that...Marlene? Marlene then appeared out of the woods with some other people with guns.

''Oh shit.'' I say.

''Hello, Jake.'' Marlene greeted me holding a AK.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked.

''Getting revenge, you killed William.'' Marlene said.

''He was a fucking crazed mad man who nearly killed me.'' I say.

''Well now i came here to kill all of you and to take the infant.'' Marlene said.

''Your not taking this baby.'' Carley said.

''Alright then, men, raise your weapons.'' Marlene ordered. However, we all raised our guns and aimed them at the russains and Marlene`s men and they did the same. I was aiming my gun at Marlene`s head.

''Put your guns down now or pay the price.'' Marlene ordered.

''Fuck you, Marlene.'' I say.

''Everyone, just put your guns down, this will be fine.'' Arvo said.

''NO! YOU PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN!'' Lilly shouted.

Everybody then start to yell and yell at each other and make threats. However, I heard a scream.

''HELP!'' It was Little Sarah, i looked down and saw her frightened.''Rebecca, no!'' I then looked up and noticed Rebecca as a WALKER and the baby in her lap. Rebecca then looked down and was about to eat her own child.

''Don`t look, Little Sarah!'' Clementine said as she hugged Little Sarah. I then raised my gun up and aimed it at Rebecca as i pulled the trigger and shot Rebecca in the head as her lifeless body lays back on the tire and the infant alive and saved. I then noticed everything stopped when they noticed Rebecca shot in the head and her skin pale.

''NO!'' Luke and Nick exlcaimed.

''SHOOT!'' Marlene ordered. I then gasped as i pushed Clem and Little Sarah to the ground and heard gunshots as i felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and i fell to the ground. I could hear Clementine calling my name out loud.''JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!''

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Yeah, i know what i said in the note. But i changed my mind. I think i should continue this story, i came this far, and i`m not gonna start over. I`m MagixBen1124, and i never give up! WALKING DEAD! Anyway, here is the preview.**

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

''Please, kill me.'' Marlene begged as she was on the ground and Jake could see blood on the snow.

''Go to hell.'' Jake said as he aimed his gun at Marlene and pulled the trigger and shot her in the head.

* * *

''We need to cross the ice lake.'' Denease said.

''Right, let`s not clump together, it`s not safe.'' Lee said.

* * *

Sam then falls in the ice with Luke as he tries to pound on part of the ice to let the group know that he`s still alive. However, a walker grabs Sam`s leg and tries to bite him.

* * *

''Oh Jake, i love you.'' Clementine said, underneath her breath as she start to moan.

''I love you too.'' Jake said as Jake take his shirt off and throws it on the ground.

* * *

''Who the hell are you?'' Kenny asked.

''My name`s James.'' The Stranger said.

GUNSHOT!

* * *

The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead- Season 2 Episode 5: No Time Left.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey Fight The Dead fans. I am back with another chapter of The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead! WOW! And it`s Season 2 Episode 5 too? Man where did the time go? And i have a special surprise for all of you at the end. *Smirks evilly***

**I don`t own Talyne she belongs to Fanfic Productions.**

**And i am freaking tired right now, i`m getting some sleep. Enjoy the story, and you all will hate me when you read this. Go ahead though.**

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

Jake pushed Me and Little Sarah to the ground as i saw Jake on the ground and his shoulder bleeding.

''Jake!'' I then looked up and saw everybody shooting. However, i saw Lee,Carley,Elizabeth,Luke,Nick,Joel,Ellie,Lisa/Sarah, and Tess shooting behind cover. I then saw Denease and Doug shooting behind a bush and Tiffany and Danielle with them. I see Lilly and Vince shooting from behind a tree. I see Becca,Shel,Stephanie,Russell,Wyatt, and Talyne shooting from behind cover. I see Chase shooting and Molly taking cover with him. And i see Kenny shooting from behind a tree. However, i saw a dead Bonnie lying on the ground and is shot in the head with blood on the snow...poor Bonnie. I then looked to my fiance' and said.''Jake, wake up!''

Jake`s eyes then opened and turn to me.''Keep your head down, babe.'' I nodded.

**Jake`s POV**

I looked for a place to hide. I then see cover where we can i hide as i quickly got up and grabbed Clem`s arm and Clem grabbed Little Sarah`s hand as we ran towards cover and got behind cover.

''Keep your heads down.'' I say as i get out my gun and started shooting. I then heard crying as i looked and saw THE BABY on the ground crying. FUCK! I then got up and ran.

''JAKE!'' I ignored Clementine as i ran to the baby and picked him and ran back to cover. However, i was nearly shot as i looked back and saw that it was Marlene who nearly shot me.

''Give me that kid!'' Marlene demanded.

''Fuck no!' I say as i took cover. I then turned to Little Sarah and asked.''Can you hold her?''

''Sure daddy.'' Little Sarah said. I let her call me daddy sense Clementine is her mother now. I then let the nine year old hold the baby as i got out my gun and continued shooting.

''We gotta do something, ya`ll!'' Luke said.

''No shit!'' Lee said.

''How many guys did Marlene bring?!'' Ellie asked.

''I did a count, she brought twenty guys. But nine are dead, so eleven are still shooting, and as for the russains, the one with the tattoo`s dead and the women is dead, so there`s only two russains left.'' Elizabeth said.

''That`s my dorky sister.'' I say, i remember how much of a dork she used to be.

''This doesn`t have to get any worse than it already is, you can just go!'' Kenny said as he was trying to shoot the russain with the AK from behind the tree. The Russian man then start to speak his own language we couldn`t understand.

''English, motherfucker!'' Kenny snapped.

''I kill everyone of you!'' The man said as he shoots back.

**Lee`s POV**

''If i can just get on that otherside of the wall, maybe i can get a angel on him!'' Luke said as he turns to me.''Cover me and Nick, alright?! Just shoot over towards the woods, maybe it`ll give him something to think about!'' Luke said.

''I don`t know if that`s a good idea!'' I say.

''We have to try. When i say go, do it.'' Luke said.

''Luke-''

''GO!' Luke exlcaimed.

''Dammit.'' I say as i looked up and aimed the russain man and shoot towards the woods as he stayed down. Luke and Nick then got up and made there way.

''Hey, what are you-'' Kenny started but then a gunshot is heard as Nick was shot in the leg as he screams and falls to the ground.

''Nick, no!'' Molly exclaimed.

One of Marlene`s men aimed his AK at Nick. But then i see that he was shot by Carley who was holding her Glock 17 and then she got back down for cover. Ok ten left. I then see one of them turn into a walker and got up and grabbed one of Marlene`s men and bit his neck as he screams. Ok nine left. I then see him and the walker shot in the head by one of Marlene`s men. However, i then see Molly jumped behind him with her ice tool, and raised it and brought it down as it goes through his skull and Molly kicks him off and his lifeless body falls to the ground. I then see Marlene aim at Molly, however she was shot in the abdomen as she falls back with a painful scream. I looked to see who was the shooter and saw it was Jake!

''Marlene!'' Two of them exclaimed as they got up to check on Marlene, however they both was shot in the heads as they fall to the ground dead. I see that the shooters where Talyne and Chase.

''Nice shot, big brother.'' Talyne said.

''Your not too bad yourself.'' Chase said.

Ok six left. I then looked up and saw three was shooting. I then started to think of a idea. I then turned to Joel and said.''Joel, i got a idea, come with me.'' I say as Joel followed me, and we snuck up towards the three men. I turned to Joel and nodded as he get out our knives and we stabbed the two men through the necks as we pulled them out and they fall to the ground, chocking blood. The third man then looked to us and was about to shoot us, but then he was shot in the head by Vince as he falls to the ground dead. Three left.

**Kenny`s POV**

I looked around to see if i can destract this fucker. I then see that peace of shit Arvo, trying to revive this sister. I then death glared at him. HE`S THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS. I then aimed my Glock 18 at the russain bastard as i shot out three bullets out as they hit the bastard`s cover and i quickly made my move and run towards the peace of shit kid who was reviving his sister. But then i see three of Marlene`s men about to shoot, but i quickly raised my gun and shot three of them in the heads as they fall back to the ground and i grabbed him and kept him hostage as i aimed my gun up his forhead. He starts to struggle, but i keep holding him back.

''You get out here or else i put a bullet through this kid`s skull!'' I shouted.

He then starts to speak his own language.''SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' I shouted.

''Kenny, what are you doing?!'' Carley asked.

''I`m ending this! Get out here, right fucking now!'' I shouted.

He then aims his gun at me and start to speak his own language i didn`t understand.

**Clementine`s POV**

I looked to Kenny who was grasping Arvo. However, i see his sister turn and crawled towards Little Sarah and the baby. Little Sarah noticed and got frightened.

''M-m-m-mommy!'' Little Sarah exclaimed. I then raised my gun and shot the walker as she hits the ground.

''NOOOOO!'' Arvo exclaimed as he broke free out of Kenny`s grasp and Kenny quickly got down on the ground to avoid the gunshots.

''Natasha,Natasha!'' Arvo exclaimed as he gets down to the walker`s level.''NO, PLEASE!'' Arvo exclaimed. He then looked up to me and death glared me and Little Sarah. I then ignored him as i noticed the russain man aimed his gun at Kenny as he comes out of cover. However, he was shot in the head as he falls to the ground, dead. I then see who was the shooter and saw that it was Lee. We all then came out of covers, because i think we`re in the clear.

''That was too damn close.'' Mike said.

''No shit.'' Ellie said.

I then see Jake over at Marlene and i walked up and saw Marlene still alive, but is dying.

''Please, put me down.'' Marlene said.

''Fuck you, Marlene, and burn in hell too.'' Jake said as he raises his gun and shoots Marlene in the head as her lifeless body falls to the ground dead. I then looked to Jake with my worried look, i was afraid of what he`s become.

''Oh no...'' Shel whimpered as she was glancing down at a dead Bonnie.

''Oh gosh, Bonnie...'' Stephanie whimpered.

''She`s not shot in the head. We should put her down.'' Lilly said.

''I`ll do it.'' Becca said as she raised her gun.

''Becca-'' Shel started, but then pulled the trigger and shot Bonnie through the skull without hesitation.

''Damn, Becca!'' Russell exclaimed.

''What? You asked me to do it!'' Becca say as she put her gun away.

We all then looked to Rebecca as we saw her lifeless body laying on the tire and her flesh paled and the bullet wound in her head.

''How did this happen?'' Mike asked.

''She turned...just like that.'' Luke said.

I then saw the look on Jake`s face as if he feels like it`s his fault.

''Jake, if you feel like it`s your fault, it`s not.'' I say to my fiancé.

''She lost too much blood, it`s nobody`s fault.'' Lee said.

''You saved the baby`s life.'' Doug told.

''Little Sarah helped too. If she hadn`t let me know, then the baby wouldn`t be here too.'' Jake said.

''Yeah, good job, Little Sarah.'' I say.

'What`s the difference? She was gonna get shot in the first place with or without her help.'' Becca said.

''Becca!'' Shel exclaimed.

''What? You think you could`ve put her down without hesitation?!'' I asked.

''I could`ve.'' Becca said.

''Right, because your so cold blooded.'' I say.

''Girls, calm down, both of you.'' Carley said.

''Carley`s right; this isn`t the time for arguing.'' Lilly said.

''YOU PEACE OF SHIT!'' We all hear Kenny as we all see Kenny beating Arvo.

''Hey,hey!'' Shel exclaimed as Lee and Mike separated Kenny from Arvo and they both defended Arvo.

''What the hell are you doing, Kenny?!'' Lee asked.

''I`m doing the same thing this ASSHOLE tried to do to us!'' Kenny shouted.

''It doesn`t have to be this way!'' Mike said.

''Kenny, please, put the gun down!'' Doug said.

''NO! For once, i agree with Kenny, shoot him!'' Lilly said.

''Lilly, no, it was our fault!'' Stephanie said.

''How is this our fault!?'' Russell asked.

''Because if we hadn`t taken the supplies, then maybe none of this would`ve happened and Bonnie would still be alive!'' Shel said.

''That`s some fucking bullshit! If we`d given that stuff back, he`d probably come after us anyway!'' Chase said.

''But look what happened to Bonnie!'' Wyatt said.

''Yeah, i say we kill him off!'' Becca said.

''No,no,no, there is house, food! Please,please i can take you!'' Arvo said.

''See, he`s just trying to help!'' Mike said.

''Don`t be so stupid, Mike, he just wants to stay his skin!'' Kenny said.

''Yeah, why would you help us after what happened?!'' Lilly asked.

''I...i do not want to see no more people dead!'' Arvo said.

''Then close your eyes and i`ll make this quick!'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, back off!'' Lee said.

''If he`s telling the truth, it could save all of us!'' Shel said.

''And if it`s a trap, we`ll all be dead!'' Elizabeth said.

''We need to food, none of this will matter if we all starve to death!'' Carley said.

''Carley`s right, Kenny. If there`s supplies, we need them! It`s not gonna last much longer!'' Shel said.

''It`s worth the risk to check this place out. Trust him or don`t trust him, it doesn`t matter, we should go anyway, it can`t be far from here.'' Tess said.

''Yeah, i mean, look at what happened!'' Nick said.

''Like Tess said, we should check it out, trust him or not.'' Joel said.

''All of us will probably die if we go!'' Sam said.

''Think about the baby,Little Sarah,Tiffany, and Danielle here, Kenny.'' Ellie said.

''She`s right; if there`s supplies, we need them!'' Lisa/Sarah said.

''Yeah, we need to take this risk.'' I say.

''Yeah, it might save all of us, we`ll be ready for anything that comes accross us.'' Jake say.

''Right, we`re going! It may be our only option here.'' Talyne said.

''Unless somebody`s got a better plan?'' Molly asked.

Kenny then sighed and put his gun away.''We got something to tie this peace of shit up?''

''Yeah, i got something.'' Elizabeth said.

''Follow me, i take you.'' Arvo said.

''Just give me a reason.'' Lilly said.

''Yeah Lilly, he gets it.'' Lee said. I see Elizabeth tying Arvo up and Kenny grabbing Arvo`s neck and has a gun out. I then looked to Little Sarah who was still holding the baby.

''Here, i got him.'' Joel said as he picked up the baby out of Little Sarah`s hands and walked with the group and so did me and my family. I then looked to Jake and asked.''You ok? your hurt.''

''I`m fine, i`ve been through worse.' Jake said.

''The eye?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' Jake said.

''Jake, you had me goin' when i saw you get shot.'' I say.

'Clem, i was only trying to protect you and Little Sarah. I-i just panicked, when i heard the gunshots i pushed both of you. I just didn`t want you two getting hurt.'' Jake said. We then stopped and looked to each other.

''Clem, i want you to be safe. I made a swear to myself that i`d protect you no matter what. I love you and i there`s nothing that can get in the way at that.'' Jake said.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips for a minute, i then broke the kiss and said.''I know my prince. I love you too.'' I say.

Jake smiled.''So when do you think you want a baby?''

''I don`t know, maybe when i`m sixteen or older.'' I say. I wonder what would our baby look like?

''Alright.'' Jake said

**Carley`s POV**

''That was way too damn close.'' I say.

''Yeah. To be honest, that shootout reminds me of when we encountered David.'' Lee said.

''I know.'' I say.

Lee looked to me and asked.''How`s Lee. Jr?''

''Everrett, i swear if you won`t stop calling our baby Lee. Jr-''

''Kidding.'' Lee said as he chuckled.

''You better be.'' I then turned back and saw Clem and Jake talking.

''Look at them. They really do look like there married.'' I say.

''I am happy that they are married, but i`m also scared that if they have a baby and Clem will end up like-''

''It won`t, Lee. Now stop worrying. And if they do, so what? We can`t stop them.'' I say.

''True, but Clem`s fourteen, marriage is ok, but sex? I don`t know about that now.'' Lee said.

''Look, Clem told me they would use protection.'' I say.

''She what? Wait, you know that there gonna do it?'' Lee asked as i hear his voice sternly

''Lee, before you-''

''Hell no, no daughter of mine ain`t gonna get fucked up.'' Lee said.

''Lee stop, we`re not gonna get in the way of Clem`s love.'' I say.

''Carley, i can`t believe your letting this go.'' Lee said.

''Look, Clementine told me that she`d use a condom.'' I told.

''Condom? Where is it?'' Lee asked.

''With her. But she told me that Ellie gave her a box of condoms. I took the box away and i gave her one.'' I say.

''Carley, i`m sorry to say this, but have you lost your damn mind?'' Lee asked.

''Clementine told me she`d use it. Don`t you trust your daughter?'' I asked.

''I do trust her but-''

''Then act like it! She may be too young, but i think she really wants to do this and we can`t stop her. Besides, i told her if she`s pregnant, i`ll shoot Jake in the dick.'' I say.

Lee chuckled.''I like the way when you talk like that sometimes.'' Lee said.

I smiled.''I know.

''C`mon, slowpokes!'' Ellie shouted.

''Coming!'' I say. I then turned to Jake and Clementine and said.''C`mon you two!''

''Coming!'' They both said as they start to sprint towards us and we start to walk and catch up with the group.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, i know. I know, give me hell for killing Bonnie, but she wasn`t gonna be around long anyway. Anyway, a few OC`s of Mine,Fanfic Productions, and Fanfictionisahobby are coming in our way so brace yourself. And oh crap, Arvo`s here. I`m so gonna have fun messing with him *Crack nuckles and laugh evilly* MagixBen1124, out!  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Clementine`s POV**

We all was still walking in the woods and Arvo leading us with Kenny keeping a eye on him and his gun aimed at him. Nick then starts to grunt.

''You ok, man?'' Luke asked.

''I`m fine, sorry, sorry, i just need a minute guys.'' Nick said.

''Alright, let`s all stop.'' Lilly said.

Kenny then turned and saw Arvo still walking.

''HEY, DIDN`T YOU HEAR WHAT WE SAID?!'' Kenny shouted as he walked up to Arvo and grabbed his neck and threw him down on the ground.''When i tell ya something, you fucking listen, asshole!''

''Kenny, c`mon, there`s no need for that!'' Mike said.

''He`s getting what he deserves.'' Kenny said, coldly to Mike. He then turns back to Arvo and said.''I`m fucking talking to ya, when i say stop, you best stop!''

''He fucking deserves it!'' Chase said.

''Chase, no he doesn`t!'' Talyne said.

''He does, Talyne, after what he did.'' Chase said.

''He lost his people and his sister! What if you lost me?!'' Talyne asked.

''Then i would...i don`t have time for this shit.'' Chase said as he walked over by a tree.

''Yeah, that`s what i thought.'' Talyne mumbled.

''I`m going to go talk to Kenny.'' Lee said.

''Me too, he doesn`t need to treat Arvo like that.'' Mike said.

I then looked to Nick sat on a log and Molly and Luke bandaging Nick`s leg. I then looked to Jake who was with Little Sarah, i think i should reclean his damaged eye. I then took off my backpack with some medical supplies in it and got out peroxide, a old rag, and some bandages. I then walked over to my husband and adoptive daughter.

''I`m glad you and mommy are my parents now.'' Little Sarah said.

''I am too, baby girl.'' Jake says.

Jake then looked up and notice me.''Hey, babe.''

''Hey, babe.'' I then looked down to Little Sarah and greeted.''Hi, sweetie.''

''Hi, mommy!''

''Little Sarah, tell ya what. How about you go over to grandma Carley? Your father and I have something to do right quick.''

Little Sarah nodded and ran over to Carley. I then looked to Jake and he asked me.''So what do you wanna talk about?''

''Well actually, we can talk while i`m changing your bandage.'' I say.

''Oh crap, are you sure you wanna do this?'' Jake asked me.

''Yes, i`m sure, it needs to be cleaned.'' I say.

''Ok then, i hope you don`t look to me as Toepick when i take this off.'' Jake said.

''Toe who?'' I asked.

''Toepick, he`s just a character from Ben 10, look just change it.'' Jake groans as he removes the bandage from off his head and looked up.

''So how does it look? Am i still gonna have my looks when this heals?''

Ya know, it doesn`t look that bad, it looks like it`s healing.

''It doesn`t look that bad, it looks like it`s healing.'' I say with a smile.

''Well i guess that means me looking good looking days aren`t over.'' Jake says as he smiles. I then hold up the rag and poured the peroxide on the rag. Jake sighed as he stared at the peroxide.''I went through it with my arm, now i`m going to go through it with my fucking eye. Oh gosh.''

''Don`t act like a baby, act like a man, like you are my man.'' I say with a smile.

''I know. Yeah, i am your man.'' Jake said. I then sighed as i rubbed the covered rag on his damaged bloody eye, he then starts to grunt and say.

''Fucking shit, that hurt so much.'' Jake say.

''I thought you were my man?'' I asked.

''I am your man.'' Jake said.

''Then act tough and stop squirming.'' I say.

I sighed and he says.''Yes, dear.''

I then rubbed the alcohol on his damaged eye again as he starts to stay calm.

''Shiiiit.'' I say.

''Ya know, if we had a child, i would tell you to watch your mouth.'' I say.

''C`mon, he or she could hear some bad words.'' Jake told.

''Well i don`t want our child to be like you most of the time.'' I say.

''I wish Bonnie didn`t have to die in that shootout. I know i didn`t like her, because of what happened to Pete and Alvin, but i wish her death was different.'' I say.

''I know, Jake, i do too. But we can`t change that now.'' I say.

I was then done cleaning his damaged eye and i got out a new bandage and wrapped it around Jake`s head.

''Thank you, babe.'' Jake told.

''Yeah, no problem.'' I said.

''Now for your reward.'' Jake says as he gets up and kisses me on the lips and i kiss him back.

**Joel`s POV**

I sat down on a rock, holding a the baby and glancing down at him.

''Hey Joel.'' I looked up to see Tess.

''Hey Tess, how are you doing?''

''My arm is better, and i don`t feel no sickness or anything thank god. You?''

''Just playing with AJ.''

''AJ?'' Tess smirked.

''Yeah, i was thinking about calling him that, Rebecca did say if it was a boy, she would like to call him AJ, it stands for Alvin Junior.'' I said.

''Hm, i like that name, it`s perfect for him.'' Tess said.

''Yeah...Tess, i thought i`d never get to see you again.'' I said looking up.''When i saw you back at that Ski Lodge, i thought i was dreaming, i thought...i thought that it was a illusion. And looking at you just...i...i have a confession to make, Tess.''

''And what is that, cowboy?'' Tess asked.

''I-''

''Ok everybody, get your asses up, we`re moving.'' Lilly ordered.

''Tell me later.'' Tess said as she walked away and i got up holding AJ and we all started following Arvo.

**Ellie`s POV**

We all were following the Arvo guy for like a hour now and my fucking legs are tired. We then looked ahead and saw a fence and some electronic shit. I think it`s called a power station or some sort.

''Is that it?'' Kenny asked.

No responce.

''Hey, i`m talking to you!'' Kenny snapped.

''Wha-what?'' Arvo asked.''It? It-it what?''

''What do you mean what? The place your taking us!'' Lilly said.

''He doesn`t speak much english.'' Talyne said.

''Yeah, no shit.'' Chase said.

''Arvo, is this the place where the supplies are? Where the food is?'' Lee asked.

''Answer him you worthless peace of shit!'' Kenny said.

''No, it`s at the house.'' Arvo said.

''House?! Where is house?'' I asked, getting annoyed of this guy.

''There still more walk, some more hours.'' Arvo told.

''Ah shit, i knew this was gonna happen!'' Kenny said.

''I knew it, i knew this would be a trick this whole time!'' Chase said.

''Chase, relax.'' Talyne said.

''Don`t tell me to relax, he`s been lying this whole time.'' Chase said.

''It`s getting dark anyway, we should probably stop for the night.'' Carley said.

''I agree, the fences will keep the walkers away.'' I said.

''Can we just try and have a calm quiet night, where everyone isn`t at each others throats? Please.'' Clementine begged.

''Yeah, that sounds nice, i`m getting tired of all the yelling.'' Lisa/Sarah said.

''I have i.'' I said.

''Oh shit.'' Joel cursed as i see him comforting the baby.''It`s ok, AJ, it`s ok.''

''If we`re staying, we should scout this place out.'' Tess said.

''Alright, Kenny,Lee,Joel,Wyatt,Russell and I will scout this place out, the rest of you stay here.'' Lilly said.

''I`ll come with you.'' Tess insisted.

''So will i.'' Chase said.

Joel then went to Sarah/Lisa and gave her the baby.

''Here, can you try and calm him down?''

''Yeah, sure dad.'' Joel said as he went to go help the others scout the power plant out.

**Lisa/Sarah`s POV**

I looked down to baby AJ who was crying in my arms. I looked to the others with smirks and i was about to ask if one of them could hold him, but Mike beat me to it.

''Nope, that`s all you.''

I then sighed and looked down to baby AJ who was still crying in my arms. I started to wonder of how i`ll get him to stop crying. I then figured out, dad used to make faces of me when i was a baby. I then scrunged my face up and made a silly face and stuck my tongue out at the baby. Aj then stops crying and smiles up at me.

''Wouldn`t have guess that would work.'' Mike said.

''Me neither.'' I said.

''I think he`s starting to grow on you.'' Ellie says as she approaches me and AJ.

''I always did like babies, i always did find them cute. But sometimes, most of them look kinda ugly, like weird aliens.'' Ellie says.

''I like him already, and i think dad is starting to too.'' I said.

''What? Are you getting jealous?'' Ellie asked.

''No, i would like to have this cute little baby as my little brother, wouldn`t you?'' I ask.

''Yeah.'' Ellie said.''Here, i`ll take him.'' Ellie says as i give her AJ and she carries him.

''Come on over, it`s safe.'' Lilly said.

We all then started walking down the hill slowly. A hour later, it was dark and we made our way inside the station. We already build a fire around us, and it was warm. Me,Dad,Ellie, and AJ were together, Lee was sitting with Carley, Clem was laying on Jake`s lap and Little Sarah was in Clem`s arms, Denease,Doug,Tiffany, and Danielle were all together,Wyatt and Russell was sitting next to each other, Shel was sitting next to her sister, Elizabeth was sitting next to Luke, Luke was sitting next to Nick, Mike was sitting next to Kenny, Vince was sitting next to Talyne. However, Lilly,Chase, and Tess were all taking watch.

''Well this is relaxing.'' I say.

''Yeah, it`s warm and we can just relax, and we got a fence that can keep the walkers away.'' Clementine said.

''But not bandits or killers.'' Becca said.

''Yeah, let`s not talk about that, let`s just enjoy this time.'' Talyne suggested.

''Today is my birthday today.'' Luke said.

''Holy shit, it sure is, man.'' Nick said.

''Well happy birthday, Luke.'' Shel said.

''Yeah man, happy birthday.'' Lee said.

''Thanks.'' Luke said with a smile.

''So how old are you now?'' Jake asked.

''I`m twenty seven. Sure as hell feels a lot older.'' Luke said.

''Don`t even start with that shit.'' Lee,Joel, and Kenny said at the same time.

Luke smirked at the three men`s response.

''Got out of college five years later, feels like a million years.'' Luke said.''Well at least i don`t have to worry about paying off those stupid lones.'' Luke said.

''I hear that, i`m pretty sure there is some asshole out there sitting on that paper work waiting to collect.'' Russell said.

''I really liked school.'' I sighed.

''So did i.'' Clem said.

''Just a waste of money.'' Kenny said.

''Well, the major in art, history hasn`t helped much for the last few years.'' Luke said.

''Sounds like you majored in working in a coffee shop.'' Joel said.

''Pretty much.'' Joel said.

''Oh stop it.'' Shel said.

''It did get a minor in avercoulcher. Keep the old man happy.'' Luke said.

''Oh shit, i almost forgot.'' Shel said as she dug into her backpack.''I was saving it for a special acagen, and well it being your birthday in all, i`d figure...'' Shel then gets out a red bottle of rum.''This is as good as time as any.''

''Whoa, where the fuck did you get that?'' Ellie asked.

''Bill kept all the alcohol in the armory. He doesn`t like people imbibing.'' Wyatt explained.

''What does that mean?'' Jake asked.

''Drinking, he didn`t like people to drink.'' Luke said. Shel then handed Luke the rum as Luke looked to the rum and said.

''Well...feel a little guilty taking the first-''

''Whoa,whoa,whoa, wait!'' Shel interrupted Luke.''You got to make a toast.''

''I`m not really-''

''Come on, birthday boy, it don`t have to be fancy.'' Stephanie smirked.

''Well...'' Luke then hold up the rum and said.''To the love ones we lost along the way, and to hope that we see them again...someday.'' Luke said.

''Well...hear,hear.'' Lee said.

''That was real nice.'' Shel said.

''Yeah? I didn`t mean for it to rime, that-''

''Well...i think i need to go talk to Tess. She shouldn`t be standing there alone.'' Dad said as he gets up, holding AJ.

''Sarah, you wanna hold him?'' Dad asked me.

''Sure, dad.'' I said as Dad gave me AJ and he walked over to Tess.

**Joel`s POV**

I walked over to Tess who was standing, looking through the fence.

''Hey.'' Tess turned around and smiled.''Hi, Joel. Need something?''

''I just want you to come over by the fire, you shouldn`t be standing here, alone.'' I said.

Tess chuckled and said.''Don`t worry about me, Joel. I`m fine.''

''Nah, i`ll switch. I`ll take over and you go sit over there.'' I offered.

''Don`t worry about me Joel, i may have a cut off arm, but i`m still tough as nalils, and i can take watch too.'' Tess assured.

''I just don`t want you standing out in the cold.'' I say.

''Right, because you fucking care so much about me.'' Tess scoffed.

I smiled at that.

''Same old Tess, tough as nails.'' I say.

''Look, what do you want, Joel?'' Tess asked, i could hear the annoyance in her voice.

''I just want you to come over by the fire with us and maybe have some rum.'' I say.

''Rum, ha, that sounds good. But i still think there`s another reason why you came.'' Tess said.

''Alright, fine, you caught me.'' I say.''Look, eversense my wife, Lisa died, i`ve been alone in the dark. And eversense Tracey died, i been more alone in the dark and-''

''Joel, what are you trying to say here?'' Tess asked.

''Look, i`m saying that eversense i saw you back at that Ski Lodge, i thought that i was dreaming. And...i have been developing feelings for you for sometime now...and i was asking that-''

''You think if i wanna date you?'' Tess asked.

''Well...yeah.'' I said.

Tess looked down and said.''Look, i don`t know about this, i mean, you already lost your wife and then your girlfriend. Are you really sure you want to go through this again? I mean, i might die and-''

''Don`t you say that, i will protect you, and even if your not my girlfriend or wife, i`ll still protect you.'' I interrupted.

Tess sighed and said.''Alright, maybe we can give it a shot.'' Tess said, taking Joel`s hand.''But there is one thing. I don`t want you calling me any love names like honey or sweetie or anything like that, i don`t want you to be on my ass everytime like when i`m on a hunt or have to go take a piss or a dump or anything like that, i can handle myself just fine, and one more thing, i don`t want to hear the words ''I love you'' everytime, because i already do and i already know that. Deal?'' Tess then stuck out her hand.

''Deal.'' I say as i shook it.

''Good, now let`s go over by that fire.'' Tess said as we started to hold hands while walking back with the group. The group then notice us back as i see Talyne offered a seat to Tess.

''Wanna sit here?''

''No,no, i`m fine, thanks.'' Tess said.

''Oh, ok then.'' Tess and I then sat at spot and next to each other as Tess smiled at me and i smiled back.

**Talyne`s POV**

I looked to Chase who was just standing there. I then looked to Vince who was holding that rum and said.''Can i have that? I think Chase probably needs a drink.''

''Sure.'' Vince says as he hands me the rum and i walked over to my older brother. My brother then turned to me and sighed.

''What do you want now, little sis?'' Chase asked.

''Here.'' I say, giving Chase rum.

''Why are you giving me this shit?'' Chase asked as he crosses his arms to his chest.

''I just want you to relax and feel better ok? We nearly gone through hell, and i think you should relax and enjoy this night.'' I say. I then gave the rum to Chase as he excepted it.

''Now why do i feel like i`m holding a contract or something?'' Chase asked.

''Are you gonna drink the damn rum or not?'' I ask

Chase sighed and then took a drink as he starts to cough and i smiled and chuckled.

''Are you ok?''

''I`m fine. Man, that shit`s strong.'' Chase said.''Remember one time when Me,You,Troy,Mom, and dad went on a family vacation in Florida and went to disney land?'' I asked.

''Yeah, i remember.'' I say.

''Remember when me and Troy snuck out of Disney Land and snuck in the back of a liquor store and started drinking liquor and got drunk?'' Chase asked as he starts to laugh.

''Yeah, mom and dad grounded you and Troy for a whole year.'' I say as i continue to laugh.

''Yeah, and i even missed the new Batman episode too.'' Chase said.

''Yeah, that also sucked.'' I say as i leaned to the fence. I then turned to Chase and asked.''Pass me that bottle?''

Chase smirked and said.''Sure.'' As he gives me the rum and i start to drink. I then stop and i ask.''One question. Do you miss Troy?''

''Hell no. That asshole was an asshole, and i hope i never get to see his ass again.'' Chase said.

''You do know what Troy did to me right?'' I ask.

''Yeah, he slapped you around and started calling you shit.'' Chase said.

''Well...he did more than that...He...he came into my room one night, and he tried to...to rape me.''

''Rape?! That motherfucker.''

''Chase, he`s gone now.'' I said.

''I should`ve made his death more brutal. How dare he?! He`s a discrace to the family, just like dad is!'' Chase said.

''CHASE! Calm the fuck down!'' I snapped.''Troy`s dead, now, let`s not talk about him!'' I say. I then looked to our group who was staring and then i calmed down and looked to Chase.''Look, let`s not talk about this on a nice night like this. I want you to come over by the fire and relax, big brother.''

Chase smirked and sighed and said.''Ok, little sis.'' He says as he gives me the rum back and we both walked back over to the group where the firepit is as we sat by each other and got warm.

**Vince`s POV**

I looked to Lilly who was just standing there. I then sighed and got up and walked over to Lilly. Lilly turned around with her frown on her face, as usual.

''Is it my turn to be convinced to go over there?''

''I guess so. I mean you shouldn`t be standing here, all alone.'' I say.

Lilly smirked and said.''No, i guess not, but somebody has got to make sure this group is safe from anyone or from any walkers. Especially from him.'' She says, referring to the tied up Arvo.

''I guess, but i don`t think that guy is a bad kid. And it was our fault that-''

''This is his fault, he nearly got our group killed, and plus he could`ve killed the baby.'' Lilly said, coldly.

''I`m just saying that if we hadn`t taken that stuff, then maybe Bonnie probably wouldn`t be dead.'' I say.

Lilly chuckled at that as she said.''Yeah fucking right, that kid probably would`ve lied and came after us anyway.''

''I`m just saying...look, just come over by the fire, this may be the last night we`ll ever enjoy this moment.'' I say.

''Yeah, ok-''

''Leave me alone!'' We hear Arvo and saw Mike with the whisky.

''I`m sorry, i-''

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Arvo shouted.

I then see Lilly walking towards the russain.

''Lilly, wait!'' I exclaimed.

She ignores me as she runs over and kicks Arvo in the face as i see his glasses fall off and his bleeding nose as Lilly starts to punch Arvo again and again.

''Lilly! Enough!'' Mike said, holding back Lilly and i helped.

''Fucking let her!'' Kenny said.

''Are you serious?!'' Shel asked.

''He was screaming out bloody murder, he deserves it.'' Lilly said coldly as she broke free from out of our grasp. I then see Mike exclaiming Arvo as i see him mad.

''Dammit, Lilly, you knocked him out!'' Mike said.

''You think i give a flying fuck about him? He was screaming out bloody fucking murder!'' Lilly said.

''He lost his sister!'' Mike said.

''And who fault is that?!'' Lilly asked.

''It`s ours Lilly, if we hadn`t taken that stuff, then maybe none of this wouldn`t have happened.'' Vince said.

Lilly sighed.

''Have you ever lost someone you cared about?!'' Mike protested.

I then see Lilly`s eyes winded in shock, and her shock changed to rage as she gets out her gun and aimed it at Mike`s head.

''Lilly, no!''

''Let`s get some things straight here! One: I am the leader, it`s not the democracy. Two: We don`t give nothing to this poor peace of shit. Three: If you ever ask me that question again, i will blow your fucking head off, you understand?''

''Lilly, enough!'' Carley said.

She then put my gun away and walked off.

''We...we should all rest up, it`s been a long day.'' Lee said.

''I agree, let`s all get some sleep.'' Jake said.

* * *

**WELL! This is a cliffhanger! Oh well! I hope you all enjoyed this. Laters my peeps! MagixBen1124, out!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Warning, this chapter will contain gore,violance, and IMPLIED SEX SCENE! So yeah, part of this is RATED M! You have been warned. And i wrote like over 11 thousand words in this story, so don`t give me hell! Just enjoy. And Fanfic Productions helped me with this. THANKS,HOMIE!**

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

We left out of the station and continued following Arvo to this house he`s talking about. I then turned to Nick who was being helped walking by Luke and i asked.''How you doing so far, Nick?''

''Fine, for now. Don`t worry about me.'' Nick said.

I nodded as i continue to walk with my family.

''How much further to this house?'' Kenny asked.

''Close, very close.'' Arvo said.

''You been saying that every time we ask.'' Lilly said, getting annoyed.

''Please...come.'' Arvo said.

''I`m really starting to think you`re full of shit.'' Kenny said.

I then see a walker approaching Kenny and Lilly.

''Guys, look out!'' I exclaimed.

''What the hell?!'' Kenny exclaimed as him and Lilly turned around and the walker grabbed Kenny as he falls to the ground and screams.

''Kenny!'' Denease exclaimed.

I then get out my gun and aimed it at the walker`s head as i pulled the tigger and shot it through the skull as it lifeless body falls to Kenny as Kenny moves it off of him.''Fuck...'' Kenny mumbles as he gets up

''That was close.'' Doug said.

''Fucker came out of no-where.'' Kenny said.

''That was real loud, hopefully there ain`t more of them.'' Elizabeth said.

''Yeah, well, let`s move. We don`t want to be around to find out.'' Lilly said as she continues to aim her gun behind Arvo.

''Nice going.'' I see Becca`s glare. I could tell this bitch hates me.

''And fuck you.'' I say as i continue to walk. I then turned to Jake and asked.''How are you doing?''

''I`m fine, babe. Thanks.'' Jake said.

I nodded with a smile as we kept walking.

''There.'' I hear Arvo as we all see a house that looks half built and is made out of boxes.

''That peace of shit? It`s half built!'' Lilly said.

''Something tells me this peace of fucking shit fucked us!'' Chase said.

''Chase, for crying out loud...'' Talyne trailed off.

''We`re here for the supplies, not the house.'' Molly said.

''Is warm. Fireplace. Very warm.'' Arvo said.

''Now why do i find that hard to believe?'' Tess asked.

''Well, as long as there`s food, who cares what it looks like?'' I say.

''You`re not gonna think that when you wake up with a couple of inches of snow covering you.'' Jake said.

''We should go around, it`s too dangerous to cross this lake.'' Elizabeth said.

We all then started looking for a way around, so far none of us don`t see any.

''I don`t see any.'' Luke said.

Arvo then turns around and starts to speak his own language we couldn`t understand.

''Say it in american, asshole.'' Kenny said.

''It`s ok. Walk. Ice.'' Arvo said.

''No shit ice. That`s the problem!'' Russell said.

''I think he`s saying it`s fine.'' Lisa/Sarah said.

''If we just go real slow, it`ll probably be ok.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, no need to rush this.'' Carley said.

''Let`s not try and clump together either. It`s probably safe if we spread out.'' Vince said.

I then hear Little Sarah gasp. I then looked down and said.''Don`t worry little Sarah, if anything happens, i`m right behind you. Just stay calm and walk slowly.'' I say.

''Your mother`s right. Just breath in and breath out and stay calm and just walk real slowly, and you`ll be fine.'' Jake said.

Little Sarah nodded at that.

I then see Denease and Doug comforting Tiffany and Danielle, telling them it will be ok. And Joel did the same to Ellie and Lisa/Sarah. I then turned to my adoptive parents and said.''If anything happens...''

''It`s gonna be ok, sweet-pea, just stay calm and walk slowly.'' Lee said.

I nodded at that and said.''Ok.''

''Let`s go and let the russkie go first. Sense he`s so confidant.'' Kenny said.

''It`s ok.'' Arvo said as we all spreaded out and we all started to walk on the ice slowly, so we won`t fall in. I kept my eye on Little Sarah, i made her a promise that i will keep an eye on her. I then see Little Sarah stopped as i looked down and saw a crack beneath her as she start to shake in fear.

''Mommy?! Daddy?!-''

''It`s ok, Little Sarah, your doing fine, just keep moving.'' I say.

''B-b-but the ice.'' Little Sarah said.

''It won`t break, just keep moving.'' I say.

Little Sarah nodded as she continues to walk on the ice slowly. However, i hear moaning and growling as i turned around and see walkers heading our way.

''We got some walkers behind us!'' Molly said.

''Just stay spreaded out and we`ll be fine.'' Shel said.

''There`s only a few of them, we`ll be alright.'' Mike said.

''Let`s just focus and get to the house.'' Stephanie said.

I then see Arvo getting a little far from us.

''Hey, stay with us!'' Lilly shouted.

We all then hear ice break and waters splatter as we turn around to see who dropped in and i checked around to see who fell. Nobody, probably a walker then.

''That`s too less to deal with.'' Chase said.

''Just stay spread out and we`ll be fine.'' Carley said.

''HEY!'' Kenny exclaimed. As we all see Arvo make a move and start to run towards the house. I then see Kenny and Lilly.

''Shit, he`s gonna kill him!'' Mike said.

''DON`T RUN!'' Joel shouted.

''Get back here you peace of shit!'' Kenny shouted.

Arvo then fell as Kenny and Lilly caught up to him as i see Lilly start to punch him and Kenny grabbed at his neck.

''We should let you drown you wearthless peace of fucking shit!'' Lilly said.

''Guys, stop!'' Jake shouted.

''No!'' I say.

I then see Mike,Joel,Lee,Carley,Ellie,Lisa/Sarah, and Tess caught up and see that Lilly and Kenny pulled Arvo out of the cold water and made it to the house and so did Mike,Joel,Carley,Lee,Ellie,Lisa/Sarah, and Tess. I then sigh in relief.

''Well they made it.'' Elizabeth said as we all continued to walk.

''Oh shit...'' We hear Nick as we turned around and saw a crack of ice underneath Nick. I then see Shel about to walk over, but then Nick stops and says.

''Don`t come over here.''

''You sure?'' Shel asked.

''Yeah, yeah, i think i can-'' Nick started, but then the ice cracked as he falls to the ground, but his leg in the cold icy water.

''NICK!'' Luke exclaimed as him,Luke,Shel,Molly, and I started running towards him.

''STOP, STOP!'' Nick shouted as we stopped.

''Look, i`m fine, i`m fine, i can try and pull myself out.'' Nick said.

''Dude, you need help!'' Luke told.

''NO! I got this!'' Nick said.

''Are you sure you got this?! Your shot, remember?!'' Molly asked.

''I know i am, baby. I can handle it!'' Nick says.''Guys, i need you to cover me, alright?! I can do this, trust me!''

**Nick`s POV**

I was scared to shit. Was i really gonna die?! NO! I`m not gonna die, i won`t die! I looked to Molly and said.''Molly, baby, look at me, just stay there and i`ll pull myself out!''

''NO, You need help!'' Molly said.

''Molly, please, i-'' I then see Sam,Clementine,Jake,Luke, and Denease all shooting. However, i see Talyne and Shel walking towards me slowly.

''What the fuck are you two doing?!'' Nick asked.

''We`re going to try and help you!'' Talyne said.

''NO!'' I shouted.

''Nick, please, take my hand!'' Shel said as she reached out. Oh fuck! Our hands were close, until i heard ice crack, we fell in as i felt the icy coldness within this cold water. I then see Talyne banging on the ice, i swim over to Talyne, however, i see a walker block my way! Holy fuck, they can swim too?! I then see Shel pushed the walker as she took my hand and we began to swam together. However, i then see the walker caught up to Shel as it grabs her hand and bits down on her leg as i see her scrunge up in pain and i see blood spreading around. I tried to pull up on Shel, but they`re was no use. She then let go as i see the walker drag Shel down and i see her eyes closed...she...she was gone. I then felt someone grabbed me as i was pulled back up to the surface, and i see that it was Molly and Luke and i see Chase running Talyne to the house.

''Nick, baby, are you ok?!'' Molly asked.

''I`m-Shel-I...'' I tried to explained.

''Where Shel?!'' Becca asked.

''I-i-i-i tried to save her!'' I say.

Becca`s eyes winded.''You mean she`s dead?! And you just left her?!'' Becca asked as she death glares at me.

''I-i-i`m s-s-s-sorry, i-there wa-was no use.'' I tried to explain.

''We need to get you to the house!'' Molly said as her and Luke helped me up and we ran back to the house and i see the whole group already made it to the house.

''What the fuck just happened?!'' Kenny asked as we bursted in and Molly and Luke helped me over to the bench, and i see Chase helped Talyne over to the bench as she sits next to Molly.

''We need to get them warm, they`re gonna freeze to death!'' Denease said.

''Doug,Molly and I will look for something to start up a fire!'' Elizabeth said as her,Molly and Doug ran in the other room. I then see that peace of crap Arvo wearing a smirk on his face, as if he was happy to see one of us get killed! Fucking Bastard. If i wasn`t freezing to death, i would kick his ass

**Clementine`s POV**

I looked to Nick and Talyne with sympathetic eyes. I can`t believe Shel`s really gone...Poor Becca, i didn`t like her, but i wish she didn`t have to go through this...her sister being gone and all that. I then felt Little`s Sarah`s hand squeezing mine.

''Mommy, where`s Shel?''

''Shel`s...Shel`s in a better place Little Sarah.'' I say.

''Will we see her again?'' Little Sarah asked.

''Not for a while, Little Sarah.'' I say.

''I can`t believe Shel`s fucking gone!'' Wyatt said.

''We should`ve gone around.'' Russell said.

''Dammit, why didn`t i go?!'' Vince mumbled.

''I tried to save her, a walker grabbed her and bite her leg and she just let go of my hand.'' Nick said.

''Those things can swim too?!'' Ellie asked in disbelief.

''Yes!'' Nick said.

''When that ice started to go, there weren`t any of us can do.'' Mike sighed.

I then see Becca walked in with a angry look on her face as i see her with a knife out, and i see her approaching Nick and Talyne.

''Whoa, shit, Becca!'' I say.

''How could you kill my fucking sister!?'' Becca asked as she jumps on Nick and she tries to stab Nick, but Nick keeps restraining. However, Luke and I restrained her.

''Becca stop!'' I say.

''YOU ALL FUCKING KILLED MY SISTER! IF WE HADN`T GONE WITH YOU, SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!'' Becca shouted as she starts to settle down.

''Becca, i`m so sorry for your loss.'' I say.

''Loss? Haha, you know what?! I think you wanted this to happen!'' Becca told as she glared at me. I then let go of her and asked.''Excuse me?!''

''You wanted this to happen. You wanted my sister dead for you to get back at me for trying to still your husband!'' Becca shouted.

''That is fucking bullshit!'' I say.

''Everybody, calm down!'' Lee said.

''You wanted this to happen, and i`m gonna kill you!'' Becca said as she was about to make a move, but then i see Ellie and Lisa/Sarah grab her and start to restrain her as she drops her knife.

''That`s enough!'' Lisa/Sarah said.

''Fuck you!'' Becca said.

I sighed at that as i turned back and saw Little Sarah shaking and Jake trying to comfort her. I was about to comfort her, but then i see Chase,Kenny, and Lilly gang up on Arvo.

''You son of a bitch!'' Kenny said.

''This is all your fault!'' Chase said as he pushes Arvo.

''Guys, don`t-'' Mike started.

''Don`t what!?'' Lilly asked.

''It`s nobody`s damn fault!'' Mike said.

''The hell it isn`t!'' Kenny told.

''Guys, calm down, there`s no need for this!'' Carley said.

''This is crazy!'' Mike said.

''Why?! Because your little friend here turns out to be a peace of fucking sack of shit after all?! He nearly got my sister killed!'' Chase told.

''And got Shel killed!'' Lilly said.

''Guys, he`s just scared. We don`t need to do this right now!'' Stephanie said.

They all ignored Stephanie and Mike as they all looked around.

''Look at this place, just a stack of fucking tooth picks!'' Kenny said.

''Yeah, i bet those magical supplies are all bullshit to, right?!'' Chase asked.

''What`s wrong? No speaking De English?!'' Lilly asked as she pushes Arvo.

Arvo then glares as he looks up and says.''Fuck all three of you. You nearly gotten yourselves killed and i was hoping you all die.'' He then turns to Chase and said.''Especially your sister, because you suffer my pain if your sister was dead.''

''YOU MOTHERFUCKING COMMIE PEACE OF FUCKING SHIT!'' Chase shouted as he punches Arvo in the face as the teenager falls to the ground. Lilly then kicks him in the stomach and then in the face, and Kenny starts punching his face hard and Chase gets out his knife and stabs him in the leg as Arvo lets out a loud scream. I then see Talyne restraining Chase, Lee restraining Kenny, and Stephanie restraining Lilly.

''Get the fuck off up me!'' Kenny shouts as he was release from Lee`s grasp. And so did Chase and Lilly. Doug,Molly, and Elizabeth then got back holding some bags and they glance at Arvo bruised and bloody face.

''Oh my gosh...'' Doug gasped.

''What did you do to him?!'' Molly asked.

Elizabeth then threw the bag on the ground.''He`s got others, he wasn`t lying.''

Kenny then digged through the bag and found a can of chilli

''You wanna tell me how a can of fucking chili is gonna help a baby?-''

''How is beating a kid to death is gonna help ANYONE?!'' Elizabeth asked.

''Look, we all should settle down a bit. Things are stressful enough as it is.'' Lee said.

Everybody then calmed down as Elizabeth,Molly, and Doug started to light up a fire in the fireplace as Kenny,Chase, and Lilly tied Arvo up to a pipe. I then turned back to Little Sarah as I say.''Little Sarah, maybe You,Danielle, and Tiffany find a room to play in?''

''Yeah, i think that`s a good idea.'' Denease said.

''Ok, come on, girls.'' Little Sarah told as her,Danielle, and Tiffany went in another room.

''Hey Clem.'' Carley called over as i walked over to her.

''Yes, mom?'' I ask.

''Don`t feel like it`s your fault honey. Becca`s just in a dark place.'' Carley said.

''Like Kenny?'' I asked.

''Like Kenny,Lilly, yeah.'' Carley told.

''Yeah. Anyway, how`s the baby?'' I asked.

''He or she is doing fine.'' Carley smiled.''Are you ready to be a big sister to your little brother or sister?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, i`m ready, and i`m exited!'' I say.

''I bet you are honey.'' Carley said.

I then frowned and sighed. Carley notice and asked.''What`s wrong, Clementine? Is there something troubling you?''

''I`m sorry, it`s just...Am i a part of the Everret family?'' I asked.

Carley`s eyes winded as she say.''Of course you are, sweetie. Lee and I love so much. Why do you ask that?''

''I...because i`m not your real daughter, i`m not made from you and Lee. And i been thinking and i thought that when your baby comes, you and Lee will probably forget about me and pay more attention to the baby, because you and Lee made him or her.'' Carley then pulls me into a hug as she says.''Sweetheart. We love you to death! None of us don`t ever want you to think like that. Yes, we may spend time with the baby, but we`ll spend time with you too. Your our daughter, and we adopted you. Made from us or not, your still our daughter and we still love you. Understand?''

I nodded.''Yes, mom.'' I say.''

''Good.'' Carley said as she starts to rock me back and forth.''You want me to sing you a song?''

''Sure, mom.'' I say.

''Ok, honey.''

* * *

**I don`t own this song. Don`t think it`s from me.**

**Singer: Ciara. Just pretend Carley is singing it. And this song is also shown in ''Like A Mom''**

It all can get so out of control sometimes  
You can lose your faith, you can lose your mind  
Lose your grip, get stripped of your pride  
Till you don't know how you're gonna stay alive  
And this world can throw you over the track sometimes  
Your friends can stab you in the back  
Sometimes you just break down  
When this life tries to wreck you, I protect you yeah

I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you

It all can push you over the edge sometimes  
Make you wanna jump off the ledge sometimes  
Make you wanna stand up and scream  
Make you feel like there is no one listening  
This world can put a hole in your soul sometimes  
Put you at the end of your road  
Sometimes you just break down  
When this world tries to end you, I defend you yeah

I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you

I'll be there to stop the bleeding  
I'll be there to start the healing  
I will give you what you're needing  
I'll be right there

I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you yeah  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you

I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you

* * *

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Mumbling.''I love you, mom.''

**Lee`s POV**

I looked to my pregnant girlfriend and adoptive daughter on the bench. And i was smiling. I then saw Kenny storming out of the house as i followed and saw him standing with his arms crossed.

''Kenny.''

''I don`t wanna hear it, Lee.'' Kenny told.

''What the hell is wrong with you? You been snapping and going off on people lately. First you snap at my daughter, then you punch a kid in the face? Kenny, this isn`t you.''

''I`m just doing what i can to protect this group. And that kid is a danger to the group and he got Shel killed.'' Kenny told.

''It`s nobody`s fault that Shel died. And sometimes i think your the one that`s becoming a danger to this group. You,Lilly, AND Chase are becoming dangerous, your changing!'' I say.

''Lee...You know i wouldn`t do anything to harm your family and the others.'' Kenny said as he turns to me.''You wanna walk with me to the back? Probably something useful.'' Kenny told.

''Yeah.'' I say as we both started walking to the back of the house.

''You heard of a place called Wellington?'' Kenny asked me.

''Yeah, Me,Clem,Carley,Jake,Joel,Ellie,Lisa/Sarah, and Molly were heading there with two people we lost named Christa and Omid. I hope they`re ok.'' I say.

''I`m sure they are, pal.'' Kenny said.''Anyway, it`s suppose to be a big camp that`s up north.''

''Yeah, i heard. It sounds like a good place to raise AJ and my baby.'' I say.

''Yeah, and the kids can have a good life there too.'' Kenny said.

We then made it to the back and we saw...oh shit! A truck and a RV!

''Holy shit!'' Kenny exclaimed as he runs over to the two vehicles and so did i. Kenny then checked the engine and said.''This may be fixable.''

''Seriously?!'' I asked.

''Yeah, i just need to make a few repairs to these two and we`ll be rolling.'' Kenny said.

''That`s great. Need any help?'' I asked.

''Sure, i could use some help. Thanks, Lee.'' Kenny said.

''Of course, let`s get to it.'' Lee said.

**Clementine`s POV**

I opened my eyes. It seems like hours has passed and i can see the room all dark. I then yawned.

''Your up.'' I looked up to see Carley, and i turned to my right and see Jake holding a can of chilli. Carley then released me as i sat up straight and rubbed my eye.

''Here, you should eat.'' Jake said, giving me the chili as i accepted it and i started eating. I then notice Molly and Nick cuddled together and Taylne and Chase talking.

''Joel and Tess are in the other room with AJ, Lee and Kenny are working on a RV and a truck they found out back, Lilly and Vince are in the other room, Stephanie is outside trying to comfort Becca, Wyatt and Russell are in the other room playing cards, Luke and Elizabeth are in the other room, and Ellie and Lisa/Sarah are in another room with Tiffany,Danielle, and Little Sarah.'' Jake explained.

''Ok.'' I say.''How is Becca doing?'' I asked as i started eating my chilli.

''She`s still upset. The nerve of her blaming you.'' Jake mumbled.

''Jake, she just lost Shel. Her sister.'' I say, defending Becca.

''That still doesn`t give her the right to blame you and everybody else.'' Jake told.

''Jake...'' I sighed.

Lee then comes in as he sighs. He then looks to Me,Carley, and Jake and smiles.''Hey, Clementine, how are you doing?''

''I`m fine, Lee.'' I sigh.

''Hell of a day, huh?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah, you hungry?'' I asked as i hold up the can of chilli.

''Nah, Sweet-pea, i`m fine.'' Lee said.

''Lee, you haven`t eaten much in a while. Please eat the chilli.'' I begged.

Lee then smiles and said.''Ok, Sweet-pea, if it`ll make you happy.'' Lee said as he accepted the Chilli and he starts eating it. I then looked down and sighed.''Do you guys think we`ll ever see Christa and Omid again?'' I asked.

''I hope so, Clem, but they are probably alright.'' Carley said.

Lee then gave me the chilli back and said.''I`m going back outside with Kenny, talk to you later.'' Lee said as he goes back outside. I then get up and said.''I`m going to go check on the girls.''

''I`ll come with you.'' Jake said as he gets up and we walk to the next room together as we see Little Sarah,Tiffany, and Danielle playing house.

''Would you like some more tea, Tiffany?'' Danielle ask.

''Why sertanly.'' Tiffany said.

''What about you, Little Sarah?'' Danielle asked.

''Yes, please.'' Little Sarah say.

''Tea is coming right up.'' Tiffany said.

I couldn`t help but smile at this, glad to see my Little girl playing. I then turned to Ellie and Lisa/Sarah who were just watching.

''They seem to be getting along just fine.'' I say.

''Yeah, it reminds me when Ellie,Riley, and I used to play like that when we were little kids.'' Lisa/Sarah smiled.

''Yeah, where did the time go?'' I asked.

Ellie then gets up and said.''I`m going out to get some air.'' She says as she storms off.

Lisa/Sarah then sighed as she said.''It`s my fault, i shouldn`t have mentioned Riley.''

''It`s not your fault, she`s still grieving and she needs time.'' I say as i sat next to her.

**Ellie`s POV**

I walked outside and saw...Talyne, outside with a knife in her hand. Why would she have a knife in her hand? I then see her role up her sleeve which revealed scars, and i saw her about to do something stupid.

''Talyne?...''

I see her jump as i see her put the knife away and she turns around and sees me.

''E-Ellie, what are you doing?''

''I just came to check on you. What were you doing?''

''N-nothing.'' I know that`s not true. I looked to Talyne with a stern stare. I knows what She was about to do to herself.

I walked over and sat down next to her and looked at the frozen river. It was quiet for the first few seconds until I broke the silence and said.''Quite the weather isn't it?'' I asked with a chuckle. Talyne gave me a small smile before she looked at the ground again. I then sighed and looked up and said.''I miss Riley, i miss her so much. Sometimes i disagree with her and sometimes we did get into some pretty shitty arguments, even before all of this started. Sometimes i wish i shouldn`t have said those things to her.''

Talyne then turns to Me and said.''Riley still loves you, she knows you didn`t mean the things she said.'' Talyne then looked down and said.''My brother, Troy...one time at Carver`s camp, he tried going in my pants, he started kissing my lips and then he pinned me down and started...started unbuttoning my pants and he...''

''That`s sick.'' I said in disgust. I then gave the girl a sympathy look.''What kind of brother does that to his own sister?''

''A horrible one.'' She says.

Talyne sighed and continued. "As he was about to... Do it, Johnny and Hank heard us and they... saved me..." She looked at the ground in sadness.

''Talyne, i`m so sorry this happened to you.'' I say.

''It`s not over yet.'' Talyne said.

''I arrived in Carver`s office and he was comforting me. But then he says that he wants to make an offer with me. He told me that i give him what he wants and he`ll make sure Troy stay away from me. I declined his offer. So then he slapped me and he...he covered my mouth and he started...'' Oh no...Carver raped Talyne? Oh my...oh my gosh...!

"I lost Conciousness after awhile. He left me in the pen after that. I tried to stay strong like my friends." Tears were coming down her eyes at this point. "I was too afraid to tell someone."

"Tal, I'm so sorry for what happened." I said to comfort her as Talyne rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

''Everynight, i just think about Troy and Carver raping me, helding me down, gagging me...they where monsters.''

''Talyne, i`m sorry that happened to you. And i will make sure that that won`t happen to you again. I promise...'' I then hug Talyne and hugged her tight.

''You really mean that?'' Talyne asked.

''Yes, i care about you. And if anybody else ever tries to rape you, i`ll kill them myself.'' I told. Talyne smiled at me and i smiled back, however she frowned and looked back at the lake and said."I wish I could've saved her.''

I looked to Talyne with my eyes winded and said.''It wasn`t your fault, you did all you could.'' Talyne then barried her face in her hands and said.

''It is, i had helped Shel back there, then maybe Shel would be alive and-''

''Talyne, there weren`t anything you could do. You did all you could.''

''Now, Becca hates me for it.''

''Becca doesn`t hate you, she`s just upset is all.''

''Becca hates everyone in the group. Like Kenny.'' Talyne scoffed.

''Kenny`s in a dark place. Yes he does say some really dumb shit all the time. But he`s not a bad guy, and he doesn`t hate us. Well he hates Arvo. But he`s still not a bad guy. He lost his family and his girlfriend. That`s pretty tough.''

''Yeah it is.'' Talyne sighed as she looks down sadly and said.''Kenny is against me and Chase." Talyne said while looking at the ground. "I think it's because we're related to Troy."

''Kenny will get over it. Give him some time to trust you.''

''Yeah, when pigs fly out of my ass.'' Talyne mumbled.

''I think i know something that`ll cheer us up.'' I say as she gets out a joke book.

I see Talyne smile and said.''Sure, i could use a good laugh.''

I then open up my joke book.''Ok. Ahem. What did the green grape say to the purple grape? Breath you idiot!'' Talyne and I then shared a laugh.''I walked into my sister`s room and tripped on a bra- It was a booby trap.'' Talyne and I share another laugh. I then closed my book and put it back in my pocket.

"I wish they were here." Talyne said a frown.

"Who do you wish were here?" Ellie asked.

"My old group. Eric, Niko, Michael, Jason, Nina and Minxie. They were always there for me."

''Really? Oh, well maybe there still alive out there. You`ll never know.'' I told.''How did you get separated?''

"Me and Eric were going out hunting. We were running low on food and then... Bandits showed up. Eric distracted the bandits, which allowed me to escape. But then I took a gun to the face. I knew it was Troy." Talyne frowned. "And the last thing I heard were his hurtful insults."

Talyne then starts to cry as she said.'' I wished i had the chance to help him, but i couldn`t...Eric and the other`s are probably worried sick about me right now.''

''You`ll see them again. You`ll see.'' I say.

''I`m not even sure if he`s still alive. He could be dead.'' Talyne said.

''Don`t you say that.'' I scowled.''You don`t know that he`s dead.''

''Ellie-''

''No, don`t give up. Believe he`s still alive out there.'' I said. I don`t want her to believe that her group is dead. I haven`t seen Uncle Tommy or any of my other friends for two years and i still think they`re alive! And i don`t want Talyne to loose hope. Talyne looked up with a small smile and said.''Thanks, Ellie.''

''No problem.'' I then held out my hand and said.''Come on, let`s go back inside.'' Talyne then grabbed on to my hand as i help her up and we walked back inside together. I then see everybody running out of the house. I looked to Clementine and asked.''Clem.''

Clementine turns to me.

''What`s going on?''

''Kenny and Lee got the truck working! C`mon!'' She says. We then ran out in the back as we ran downstairs and ran to the Rv and truck.

''You two did it!'' Carley said.

''Yep, these fuckers finally work.'' Kenny smiled.

''What do we do now?'' Mike asked.

''How much food do we have?'' Elizabeth asked.

''For at least a week maybe.'' Doug answered.

''And for the baby?'' Joel asked holding AJ.

''Unforchanantly not much.'' Denease said.

''What we need to do is find a place for the baby.'' Jake suggested.

''Yeah, some place warm.'' Russell said.

''I agree.'' Chase said.

''We should head back south, back to Howe`s.'' Lilly suggested.

''What?!'' Kenny asked.

''We`re gonna fucking freeze to death. I don`t know whose stupid idea it was to march up here in the first place. But it sure as hell was a bad one.'' Lilly said.

''She`s right.'' Vince said.

''I suggest we go back to Howe`s, i think Shel and Bonnie mentioned there was more baby formula there.'' Stephanie said.

''What?! Fuck that, i`d prefer texas.'' Mike said.

''Texas? What the fuck?!'' Lilly said.

''It was just an idea.'' Mike said.

''We already talked about this.'' Kenny said.

''I`m sorry, we did?'' Lilly asked.

''We`re going to find Wellington. Right Lee?'' Kenny asked Lee.

''Wellington?'' Wyatt asked.

''Seriously?! Are you guys really gonna fall for this bullshit?!'' Chase asked.

''It`s gonna get worse.'' Denease said.

''We came this far, we`re NOT going back.'' Kenny said.

''Let`s all just sleep on it and wait till tommorow.'' Lee suggested.

''That sounds like a good idea.'' I sighed.

''Look, i don`t give two shits about what you people think. Lee and I got this truck and Rv working, so i say where we go and i say we`re heading fucking north.'' Kenny said.

''Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa, who says that YOU get to say where we go?'' Lilly asked.

''Because Lee and I got this peace of shit working.'' Kenny said.

''Look, i think we should go.'' Lee suggested.

''Lee.'' Lilly hissed.

''Thank you, Lee.'' Kenny smiled

''Look, when all of this started, Mark mentioned a place called Wellington TWO years ago and we can`t just give up trying now.'' Lee said.

''Wait, what about Arvo?'' Mike asked.

''Who? Oh, the Russkie? Yeah, he ain`t coming with us!'' Chase said.

''What?! Your just gonna leave him here?!'' Mike asked.

''I`m with Kenny on this one. I don`t give a shit on where he goes. He`s done for.'' Lilly said.

''He even got Shel killed too!'' Becca said.

''He`s too dangerous. We can`t bring him. He might try to hurt Talyne.'' Chase said.

I then see Kenny glare at Chase and Talyne.''Do you think i give a flying fuck about you and your sister?''

''Excuse me?'' Chase asked.

''Your related to that asshole Troy and we don`t need you and your sister here to cause us more problems.'' Kenny said.

''What?! Problems? Eversense we got here, we been helping you assholes.'' Chase said.

''By your sister getting MY sister killed?'' Becca hissed.

''Hey now.'' I started.

''Look, we don`t need you and your sister here. Your related to that asshole Troy and you and your sister will do nothing but just kill all of us.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, come on now. They`ve been helping us a whole lot. They`re nothing like Troy.'' Lee said.

''Yeah right; just wait and see, they`ll be like they`re peace of shit brother.'' Kenny said.

''I AM NOTHING LIKE MY BROTHER!'' Talyne snapped which surprised me and everyone else.''YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT ASSHOLE DID TO ME!'' Talyne cries as she runs back to the half build house.

''Talyne!'' I exclaimed as i ran after her.

**Lee`s POV**

I see Ellie going after Talyne.

''Nice fucking job, asshole. I hope your happy with yourself.'' Chase said as he walks back to the house.

''This is fucking bullshit!'' Kenny said as he goes inside the truck.

''Looked, everybody just go to sleep. I`ll try and talk to him.'' I say.

''Be carful, Lee.'' Carley said.

''I will, honey.'' I say.

Carley then took Clementine back in the house, and so did everybody else while i went on the otherside to sit with Kenny. Then i see him mumbling some words. I then opened the door.

''Get the fuck out of here!''

''It`s me, man!'' I say.

''Lee, i`m sorry, come in.'' Kenny said. I then sat in with Kenny next to him as i shut the door.

''Can you believe this, Lee? You and I bring them a working truck, and they act like we just shit in they`re cereal. I know Lilly and others would have a stick up they`re asses, but i`d figured Mike and the others would have more sense like us.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, we`re just stressed out and scared.'' I say.

''How?'' Kenny asked.

''Thinking about the baby, Shel`s death, Carley`s pregnancy, low on food and meds. All of it, Kenny!''

''Lee-''

''And about what happened back there with Chase and Talyne. That was low. You really think that they`re gonna act like his brother?'' I asked.

''Yes. They`re a danger to the group!''

''The only danger to the group here is You and Lilly!'' I snapped which made Kenny had a surprised look.

''I`m only trying to keep the group safe, and Lilly`s leadership ain`t helping either.'' Kenny said. Kenny sighed.''Look, we got maybe worth of days of food for those kids left. That`s it.'' Kenny said.

''I know, Ken.'' I sighed.

''Lee. Think about Rebecca and Alvin. I mean, what if You and Jake haven`t gone killing all those cannibals, saving you. A lot of folks died to make that happen, a lot of folks died to get us this far.'' Kenny said.

''And so did Talyne and Chase. And this is different.'' I say.

''How is this different Lee?''

''Where are we gonna find baby formula?'' I asked.

''I don`t know, but sitting around here ain`t a way.'' Kenny said.

Kenny then sighed and mumbled.''My gosh...''

''Kenny, we need to keep the group together man. It all can`t just fall apart like last time. If we`re gonna get through this shit, we`re going to need the group`s help. Including Chase`s and Talyne`s.'' I say.

''Look, i know Wellington might be bullshit. But when they`re smoke, they`re is fire. Mark heard about it too, remember?'' Kenny asked.

''Yeah, our friends, Christa and Omid did too.'' I say.

Kenny then sighed and said.''Ya know, when i first saw you back at that ski lodge, i thought i was dreaming. And when i saw Clementine, i could tell she was different now. Thanks to you,Jake, and Carley. And speaking of Carley, i can`t believe your gonna be a father.''

''Yeah, and i`m nervous.'' I say.

''You took care of Clementine, you can take care of your child. But if you have trouble, i`ll help you.'' Kenny said. Kenny then looked down sadly and said.''I miss my boy, i miss him so much, i wasn`t a good father though, i was always off on a boat in the sea. I thought i enjoyed that time away from them. But now i was wrong. I missed playing catch with Duck, touch Katjaa`s face...''

''You`ll see them again Ken and you were a good father.'' I say.

''No i wasn`t. I could`ve been a better father and i could`ve been a better husband. I could`ve saved my son, and i...i shouldn`t have fought Katjaa, if i hadn`t, she probably wouldn`t be dead.''

''They know you didn`t mean it Kenny, they still love you.'' I say.

Kenny smiled sadly, but then faded.''Well, we better get some sleep. Something tells me we`re gonna have one long day tomorrow.'' He then gets out of the truck and walks back to the house, and so did i as i started walking back to the house. But i saw Carley standing near the entrance.

''How`d it go?'' Carley asked me.

''Fine, Kenny`s tough to deal with, but it went fine.'' I say.

''Good. You think everything will be ok?'' I asked.

''It should, don`t worry honey. Everything will be fine.'' I say as i give her a warm hug.''Come on, let`s go back inside and get some sleep.'' I say.

Carley then looked up and smiled.''Ok, my prince.'' Carley and I then walked back inside as i shut the door behind us, and we went in our room and closed our eyes and started to go to sleep.

* * *

**Warning, implied sexual scene starts here. You have been warned.**

**Clementine`s POV**

Jake and I were in our room, sitting in our bed. I looked to him and asked.''You think we will make it through this?''

''Of course we will.'' Jake said. Jake then looked down and sighed.''We need to try our best here, if we don`t, then more people will die.''

I then looked down and sighed.''Becca is trying to come between us.''

''What?''

''Becca`s trying to come between us. He wants you Jake.'' I say.

I then felt fingers touched my chin and lifted it up.''Clementine, i won`t let Becca come between us. Just why because she lost her sister, doesn`t mean she can just do whatever she want and take me away from you. I love you Clementine. And if ANYONE, tries to get between us, i`ll kill them. I promise, i won`t let them harm you or Little Sarah. I love you.'' I then felt Jake`s lips touch mine as i hear a squish. We then stopped and looked each other in the eye.

''I love you.'' My husband says. I then kiss him and he kisses me back as i felt his tongue touch mine as we start to french kiss. We then stopped and smiled. I then pushed him on the bed as i got on top of him and i started to kiss him. I then felt his hand touch my shoulder as i feel him start to take my jacket off as i helped and throw it on the ground, and i took his jacket off and his shirt as we continue to kiss. But then i had to stop.''Wait,wait,wait.'' I then get up and closed the door slowly so nobody would hear. I then looked in my backpack and got out my condom Ellie and Riley gave me and revealed it to Jake.''Surprise.''

''Where did you get that?'' Jake asked with a smirk.

''Two friends of mine.'' I say.

''Will we even have time?'' Jake asked.

''Everyone`s asleep.'' I giggled.

''Where`s Little Sarah?'' Jake asked.

''She`s sleeping over at Danielle and Tiffany`s room. She says they are going to have a sleep over. So no worry`s.'' I say as i walked over to him and got back on top of him and i kissed him again. I then felt him take my shirt off and throw it on the ground as he hugs me while we kiss.

''I love you, Clementine.'' My Husband said.

''And i love you, Jake.'' I whispered. I then kissed him again as from behind him i ripped the top of the packet and got out the condom. Now we`re gonna have some real fun...

* * *

**Talyne`s POV**

I was looking at the bracelet my mother gave me before she died...gosh, what has happened to our family? What has happened to everything? I then sighed and got up and walked over to the bag and got out a can of Pepsi. I then snapped open the pepsi and started drinking. I then sighed as i put the pepsi down and laid down and started to go to sleep.

Two hours later

I opened my eyes as i heard a thumping noise. I then slowly got up and started walking towards the back of the door. However, i heard a door open as i flinched and i see Clementine.

''Sorry, did i scare you?'' Clementine asked.

''No,no, it`s ok.'' Clementine then closed the door behind her. I then see her clothes all messed up and her hair all messy.

''Why the fuck are you like that?'' I asked.

''Um, nothing.'' I know what happened. Her and Jake did it. I plan to keep my mouth shut, because it`s none of my buisness.''Ok then.''

''Anyway, i heard a thumping noise out back.'' Clementine said.

''I know, i plan to check it out.'' I say.

''Yeah, so am i.'' Clementine said.

''Ok, well come on, let`s go check it out then.'' I say. Clementine and I then walked to the back door and walked out as i closed the door behind me slowly. I then turned around and saw some rope pounding on the boxes of the half build house.

''Talyne!'' Clementine whispered as i see Clementine looking at something, i looked to her direction and saw two people at the truck.

''Who the fuck is stealing our truck?!'' I asked.

''I don`t know, but we`re about to find out.'' Clementine says as she gets out her gun, and so did i as we both walked down the steps slowly and aimed our guns at the two. We heard whispering, they sounded familiar, is that...Mike and Arvo.

''Mike?'' I say. Arvo then flinch as he gets out his riffle and aims it at us. Mike then turns around slowly and takes a step towards us.''Easy.''

''Step the fuck back!'' I warned.

''Clem, Talyne, shit!'' Mike said.

''What the hell are you two doing?!'' Clementine asked.

''We`re just leaving.'' Mike said.

''With our stuff?!'' I asked, noticing the bags of food and meds right by Arvo.

''Please, keep it down. I don`t want to have to hurt you.'' Mike said as he gets out his gun and aim it at us.

''Mike, no.'' Clementine said.

''I can`t believe this! Your leaving us?! How could you?'' I asked.

''I`m sorry, but we just need to get away from those guys.'' Mike said.

''Who the fuck are you talking about? Kenny,Lilly, and Chase?'' I asked.

''Dammit, just be quiet you two, please.'' Mike pleaded.

''This doesn`t have to be this way, you can still walk away from this.'' Clementine said.

''I`m sorry, but we can`t do that.'' Mike said.''Now please, i`m only asking you one more time, go back inside, i don`t want to have to shoot you.''

''We don`t either. Look, your not taking our supplies, we need that stuff.'' I say.

''It`s Arvo`s stuff.'' Mike said.

''It`s our`s now. I knew i should`ve let my brother kill you.'' I say, glaring at the asshole Arvo. I then hear him start to say some stuff i didn`t understand. I then shook my head and glared back at Mike.

''I don`t want to hurt you. I`m giving you two the count of five to just walk away and for get about all of this. One...two...three-''

''Fuck you, we`re not gonna let you take that stuff!'' I say. I then hear a gunshot as i felt a sharp pain on my shoulder as i fell to the ground and i felt blood leaking out of my shoulder. And all i could hear was Clem calling my name. However, i heard another gunshot as i saw Clementine on the ground as well and i see her shoulder bleeding too. I then felt a hand grab my neck as i see who it was and i saw that it was Arvo!

''How does it feel now?'' Arvo asked as he smacks my face.''It hurts, doesn`t it? It must be nice to have a big brother, always defending you, when i have nobody. Well now your brother will suffer my pain. I kill you, but first, i have special treat for you.'' I then see Arvo drop his gun and then he unbuttoned my pants and tried to slid them down, but i start to struggle! No,no,no,no.

''NO! PLEASE!'' I shouted. He then covers my mouth as i see him smile like a fucking maniac.

''Now,now, i will have the time of life, while you scream in pain and torture.''

''No...'' Before he was about to do it, i hear a gunshot as i see Mike dead on the ground. I then see Arvo tackled by a figure as i see him beating the living shit out of Arvo. I then caught a closer look and i saw that it was...Chase! My vision then started to get blurry as i faded.

**Jake`s POV**

I lowered my gun as smoke came out of it. I then ran to Clementine as i checked to see she was alright.

''Clementine, Clem, Clementine!'' I say. I looked up and called for help.''HELP! HELP!'' I then see Carley and Lee already out as they ran to us.

''What the fuck happened, what did you do?!'' Lee asked.

''Mike shot her!'' I say as tears dripped out of my eyes and my eyes focused back on Clementine. Carley then bent down and hugged Clementine.''Clementine...Clementine, my baby...''

''What the fuck is going on here?!'' Lilly asked as her and the others walked out.

''Oh my gosh!'' Elizabeth gasped.

''Talyne!'' Ellie exclaimed as she runs over to the girl.

**Chase`s POV**

I continued punching Arvo over and over again until i seen his face all bruised and bloody.

''I`m gonna fucking kill you. You think it`s ok to shoot my sister and then rape her?! You sick fuck!'' I exclaimed.

''Now you feel my pain. I was hoping to rape your sister, it would`ve felt good.''

''YOU MOTHERFUCKER!'' I shouted as i get out my knife, and stabbed him in the chest as i began to go down, and his blood sprayed out which covered my face and my shirt. I then continue to stab and stab and stab him as i start to rip his guts out and throw them on the ground. I didn`t care if he turned, i just want him to suffer. I then felt two hands hold me back.

''Chase, stop! He`s dead!'' I hear Stephanie. I then got out of her grasp and said.''ONE MORE!'' I then stabbed him in the neck as i ripped his entice head off and i was holding his head and blood squirting out. I then dropped his head as i turned back and saw the others looking at me in shock, but i didn`t care. I then walked over to Talyne and got down on my knees.''How is she?''

''She`s unconchies, but we need to see if the bullet`s inside it and then stitch it up.'' Elizabeth said.

**Jake`s POV**

I started to have a teary eye as i start to say.''How...how could i let this happen...i should`ve woken up sooner...stupid!''

''Is mommy gonna be ok?'' I hear Little Sarah as i looked down.

''Yes, sweetie. Mommy is gonna be ok, i promise.'' I say.

''We need to get the bullet out.'' Carley said.

''I`ll take her back inside and stitch her up.'' Lee said as she held up Clementine.

''Guys.'' We all hear Lilly.''We can`t stitch them all up. We`re going to have no choice but to put them down.'' Lilly said.

WHAT THE FUCK LILLY?! Is she really gonna act like this now.

''WHAT?! NO,NO,NO,NO, WE`RE NOT DOING THAT!'' I shouted.

''Jake, i know how you feel, but we need to save the medical supplies, we`re already low.'' Lilly said.

I then clenched my fist and said.''Your just like Carlos, a fucking junkie.'' I say.

''Now hold on. I agree with Lilly, but we have to at least save Clem.'' Kenny said.

''What about my sister?!'' Chase asked.

''Forget about her, she`s gonna die anyway.'' Kenny said, coldly.

''You fucking, fucked up, peace of shit!'' Chase shouted.

''I`m sorry guys, but Lilly may be making some sense.'' Nick said.

''Nick!'' Molly said in surprised.

''I`m sorry Molly, but we`re already low on supplies, we can`t just waste them.'' Nick said.

''Yeah, i think i have no choice but to side with Lilly on this one. We are low and we can`t waste them.'' Luke said.

''Right; besides, they deserve it anyway.'' Becca said.

''You shut your fucking mouth! You wanted them dead this whole time!'' I say.''You wanted to kill Clem just to get to me and you wanted to get rid of Talyne for avenging your sister`s death, but that won`t help!''

''My daughter needs meds now! If she doesn`t get her wound patched up she could die!'' Lee said.

''I`m very sorry Carley, but we have to leave her, we have no choice.'' Lilly said.

''Lilly, think about what your saying, we can`t do this, it`s not right!'' Vince said.

''Vince, it`s not about right, this is about survival.'' Lilly said.

''By leaving my daughter here to die?!'' Lee asked.

''What if this was Larry?!'' Denease asked.

Lilly then scowled at Denease.

''Yeah, what if this was him?! What if he was the one who was shot?!'' Denease asked.

''This is different.'' Lilly said.

''How is this different?!'' Joel asked.

''We`re already low on medical supplies and if we use it all up, we won`t have any left. I`m sorry, but we have to leave them.'' Lilly said.

''F*** you, we`re not leaving her behind!'' Ellie snapped.

''It`s the way it has to be, Ellie!'' Kenny scowled at Ellie

''By leaving my wife?'' I asked.

"I'm sure Sarita would be disappointed." Chase mumbled

Kenny's eyes widened at the mention of his deceased girlfriend. However, they quickly turned into pure anger. He walked closer to Chase, trying to intimidate the younger man.

"What was that?" He snarled.

''You heard me, motherfucker. Your girlfriend wouldn`t want this to happen, leaving my sister.'' Chase then turns to Becca and said.''And i`m pretty sure your sister would probably side against ya, as usual.''

Becca glared sharply at the older man and growled. "You shut your fucking mouth! It was that slut that got Shel killed in the first place!"

If looks could kill, Becca would be dead from the sharp glare that came from Chase. He was resisting the urge to smack this girl across the mouth. But he was using his hands to hold his younger sibling.

Ellie snorted. "You're one to talk about being a slut . You're the one who's so Desperate to get in Jake's pants. So, yeah. The real slut is you!" She pointed at Becca.

Becca now death glared Ellie hard as she said.''That is not true!''

''Isn`t it? Clementine`s been telling me you been wanting Jake for yourself, and i been seeing you giving Clementine and Jake some hateful looks lately, even when they proposed they`re marriage! So yeah, the slut is you!''

''Girls, seriously, this isn`t the time to argue!'' Tess told.

''Then maybe if you had stuck with Riley, then maybe she wouldn`t be dead!'' Becca snapped.

Ellie's eyes turned showed pure anger as Becca continued. "Oh. Did I hurt the wittle baby's feelings. Tch, maybe it was best that Riley died. She didn't have to put up with someone like you. Same thing goes for your parents." Becca sent an evil smirk. "And you just know that Joel, Lisa and this whole group don't wanna put up with you."

**Ellie`s POV**

I felt my blood boil like crazy! How dare she say that?!

I couldn`t take it, I had enough as I clench my fist into a ball and i run up to Becca and punches her in the face which sends Becca to the ground. Ellie`s was about to make another move, but then was stopped by Joel and Tess.

''Ellie, calm down!'' Tess said.

''YOU FUCKING BITCH! I`M GLAD YOUR SISTER IS DEAD! You just think your so tough, like no shit can`t hurt you. But your just some scared little girl now that your sister is gone! I got a idea, how about you grow up, think about people, use your brain for a change, stop getting into Jake`s pants, and SHUT THE FUCK UP for a change!''

Becca's eyes widened, but then turned into a glare. But before she could say anything. Lilly spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Chase. But we have no choice." She said with small sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. She's right. We have no choice." Nick agreed.

''How about you all back the fuck off! Because if you all don`t want us in your group so much. Then i`ll take my fucking sister and leave!''

''That`s not what we want!'' Lee said.

''Yes, that`s exactly what we all want. We don`t need no relates to that Troy a***!'' Kenny told.

EVERYBODY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' Jake shouted which surprised everyone as they all turned to Jake.

**Jake`s POV**

''Arguing isn`t gonna do shit! I`m getting sick and tired of all this arguing and nagging and all this crap! We should work together as a team! No leader, we`re working as the democracy dammit! Now i`m not gonna deal with this shit tonight, especially when it`s cold out.'' Jake then turns to Chase and said.''Chase, get your sister inside.'' he then turns to Elizabeth and Stephanie.''Elizabeth,Stephanie, help Chase with Talyne and patch her wound up.'' I then turned to Lee and Carley and said.''Carley,Lee, get Clementine back in the house and patch her up as well.'' I ordered as they did what i said. I then turns to Kenny,Becca,Lilly,Luke, and Nick.''And as for you five. I`m not gonna deal with you acting like a couple of ungrateful babies tonight and you will help Talyne and my wife and not leave leave them. If you won`t help and stop acting like a peace of shits. Then go!'' Jake said. The five`s eyes then winded.''Did i fucking stuttered when i spoke? I said if you don`t want to help us and go with the alternative. Then get the fuck out of here, we don`t need that shit right now!'

**Chase`s POV**

I was walking Talyne back and going up the stairs. However i stopped as i hear groaning and i see Talyne squirming in my arms. I know that she`s having another nightmare about what Troy did to her. I should`ve been there with her...

''What the fuck is wrong with her?!'' Nick asked as i see his gun out and aimed it at Talyne.

''Relax, hothead, she`s just having a bad dream that my fucking so called brother and Carver r*** her. Because she told me she`s been having dreams about that!'' I then get out a gun and aimed it at Nick.''Pull the trigger, i dare ya!''

I then see Nick lowers his gun and puts it away and i put mine away

Becca glared sharply and said. "Don't you see, a*** She's weak because of them. It's best to just put her out of her misery."

''You shut your fucking mouth, Becca! I heard enough out of you!'' I shouted.

''Enough!'' Jake shouted.''Chase, just get her back inside.'' Jake then turns around and said.''Now who wants to go?''

''Who made you boss?!'' Kenny protested.

''Nobody made me boss. But your the one to talk, you and Lilly act like bosses all the time when your really not.''

I then walked back inside with Elizabeth and Stephanie following me behind. I see Carley and Lee already patching up Clementine on a table. I then laid Talyne on a table and sighed. I then got out the last of our medical supplies as i removed her jacket and then her shirt. I turned to Elizabeth and asked.''Got any tweezers? I need tweezers.''

''Yeah, i got some.'' Elizabeth said as she gives me tweezers, and i grabbed them and turned to Stephanie.''Stef, i need you to hold down Talyne while i try to get the bullet out.''

''Ok.'' Stephanie nodded.

Stephanie then walked over and put two hands on Talyne. I then sighed and said.''Ok, Talyne, stay strong, i`m gonna go as fast as i can. On the count of three. One...two...THREE!'' I then insert the tweezers into her room as i hear her start to scream out in pain and her struggling out of Stephanie`s grip.

''COME ON, TALYNE!'' I shouted.

I then felt something hard as i grabbed the bullet with my tweezers and i start to pull it out as she continues to scream and cry in pain. I finally pulled out the bullet and i hear Talyne stopped screaming. I see the tears on her face. My gosh, what have i done? What would mom say? I then dropped the bullet and the tweezers and grabbed the rag,bandages, and peroxide as i opened up the peroxide and poured it on Talyne`s wound. I then grabbed the bandages and started to bandage her shoulder. I then sighed.

''What kind of brother am i?'' I asked.

''Your a good brother, Chase.'' Stephanie said.

''No i`m not. My sister got raped, slapped around by Troy, and now this.'' I say. I then see some red marks on her arm. The hell. I then hold up her arm and mumbled.''The hell? Have Talyne been...cutting herself.'' I then turned to Elizabeth and asked.''Do we have anymore bandages?''

''No.'' Elizabeth shook her head.

''Fuck!'' I say.

''What?'' Stephanie asked.

''These marks! Look!'' I say.

Stephanie and Elizabeth looked at the marks on Talyne`s arm as they gasped.

''Oh my gosh.'' Elizabeth said.

''Did...did Talyne cut herself?'' Stephanie asked.

''There`s noway she couldn`t have did this to herself...there`s noway...shit.'' I mumbled.

**Jake`s POV**

I walked in holding little Sarah`s hand as we walked towards Clementine who was resting on a table.

''How is she?'' I asked.

''She`s fine, thank goodness.'' Lee sighed.

''We`re lucky that bullet didn`t go through her chest or...'' Carley couldn`t even finish the sentence.

''Will mommy be ok?'' Little Sarah asked.

''Mommy will be fine, Little Sarah, i promise. Mommy`s tough.'' I say.

Dammit, what kind of husband am i?

''Walkers!'' We hear Kenny. I turn around and asked.''What?!''

''Walkers are here, we need to go!'' Kenny said.

''Shit. I`ll get Clem!'' I say as i carried her as we all ran out of the house and saw people shooting and running in the Rv. I see Kenny running towards the truck as he yelled.''Come on!'' I ran to the truck holding Clem as i put her in the back, i then lifted little Sarah up and i see Chase and Ellie coming with Talyne as they got on and Becca jumped on. I then see the others made they`re way into the Rv as they drove away and so did we.

''Where are we going?!'' I asked.

''We`re going to split up, find Wellington!'' Kenny shoted.

''Ok.'' I say.

I held Clementine into my arms as Little Sarah rested her head on my arm.

''Everything will be ok.'' I sighed.

* * *

**Ok, a lot of shit happened here. Shel died, Clem and Jake had PROTECTED sex, Talyne and Clem got shot, Arvo and Mike are dead, and now the group are separated.**

**Rv: Lee,Carley,Lilly,Doug,Vince,Wyatt,Russell,Stephanie,Denease,Danielle,Luke,Nick,Tiffany, Elizabeth,Joel,Tess,Lisa/Sarah,AJ,Sam,Molly**

**Truck:Clementine,Jake,Becca,Ellie,Talyne,Chase,Kenny,Little Sarah.**

**Well this is gonna be a doozy.**

**Thanks Fanfic Production for all your help. You and I really do make a great team!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ok guys, here is the final episode of The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead Season 2. There are some OC`S that`ll be involved in this. **

**SOME OC`S BELONG TO: Fanfic Productions and **fanfictionisahobby

**Read and enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

''Clem...Clem...Clementine!'' I snapped my head up and saw Jake...young...young again! And i looked at myself and found that i was young again. I looked around and found that i was in the Rv again! I saw Doug and Denease over at the table sleeping, Ben on the table sleeping too, Carley sleeping on the otherside of Lee`s chest, and Duck and Kenny in the driver seat with Duck and Katjaa sitting next to him.

''What was it about? Duck?'' Jake asked me.

''He`s...he`s bitten.'' I say.

''Are you sure? It`s probably a cold or something.'' Jake said.

''Jake, you know damn well it`s not like a cold.'' I say.

''Your right, it`s not.'' Jake sighed.

''I kinda feel like a bitch.'' I say.

''Why?'' Jake asked.

''When you and I hid the bug under Duck`s pillow, i called him a cry baby.'' I confessed.

''Well i feel bad too, i called him a pussy. But hey i didn`t mean it and you didn`t mean it.'' Jake said.

I sighed and asked.''Jake.''

''Yeah?'' Jake asked.

''I can`t believe Lilly tried to kill off Denease, but shot Doug instead. Why the hell did she do that for?'' I asked feeling a bit of anger pumping in my blood.

''Lilly was paranoid and had another one of her bitch tantrums.'' Jake explained.

''That`s a dumb reason.'' I say.

''Yeah, it really is.'' Jake said.''Sometimes people don`t always make sense, even i don`t make sense.''

''True.'' I say.

''You want me to sing you a song?'' Jake asked.

''Ok.'' I smiled.

''Ok.'' Jake said as he cleared his throat and started singing.

* * *

**In The Pines Song: In The Walking Dead**

''Little girl, little girl don`t lie to me. Tell me where did you sleep last night. In the pines, in the pines where the son never shines, and shiver the whole night through. My daddy was a realm of men. Killed a mile and a half from here. His head was found in the driver`s wheel. His body was never found. In the pines, in the pines where the sun never shines, will shiver the whole night through. You`ve caused me to weep you`ve caused me to mourn. You caused me to lose my home. Little girl, little girl, where`d you sleep last night? Not even your mother knows. In The pines, in the pines where the sun never shines will shiver when the cold winds blow.''

* * *

I leaned on Jake`s lap and i closed my eyes.

* * *

**Talyne`s POV**

My eyes opened as i found that i was little again. I looked around and found that i was in the hospital. I looked behind me and found that i was with mommy. Mommy opened her eyes and looked to me.

''Hi, sweetheart.'' Mom greeted me.

''Mom!'' I then smiled as i hugged my mother.''Heeeey, honey, what`s wrong.'' I was crying, she looked to me and saw that i had tears in my eyes.''What`s wrong, sweetheart?'' Mom asked as he wipes away the tears off my face. I saw that her skin was pale, she...she was dying. Mommy was cough up some blood and then i hear her start to breath heavily.

''Mommy, your gonna die.'' I say

Mommy then starts to cough more and said.''I know, honey.'' Mom sighed and said.''Honey, when i`m gone, i want you to be careful around your father and Troy. They...they`re dangerous.''

I looked down sadly as i start to cry more.

''But Chase...oh Chase, Chase will protect you no matter what. You can trust him, you can...'' I then see my mother start to fade away a little.

''Mom...please don`t leave me...please don`t.'' I say.

''Honey, i`m not going anywhere, i`ll always be with you.'' My mother said as she starts to fade more.

''Mommy, no!'' I say.

''I love you sweetie.''

I then see mommy close her eyes as her head hungs and i hear the beeping noise. I then looked down as i made some whales, i was saying my mother`s name over and over again. I then sat in a chair and i closed my eyes and started to sing.

''When somebody loved me. Everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together lives within my heart. And when she was sad, i was there to dry tears, and when she was happy, so was i, when she loved me. Through the summer of the fall, we had each other, that was all, just she and i together like it was meant to be. And when she was lonely, i was there to comfort her and i new that she loved me. SO the years went by, i stayed the same, but she began to drift away, i was left alone, instead of wating for the day when she say i will always love you. Only and forgotten, never thought she looked my way, she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do. Like she loved me, when she loved me, then somebody loved me, everything was beautiful, every hour we spent together lives within my heart. When she loved me.''

I started to cry more, i miss mom so much...i really miss her.

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

My eyes opened as i sat up and i felt a shiver. I found that i was in a truck. I see Chase holding Talyne who was sleeping and Ellie and Becca sleeping on the truck, I then found that i was laid on Jake`s lap and Little Sarah sleeping on the other side of Jake, but she had Jake`s coat on. I then looked around for everyone else and found that they were no where to be seen. Where`s Lee? Where`s Carley? Where`s everybody? Wait who`s driving. I looked through the window and saw Kenny driving. I then looked to Jake and shook him.

''Jake, wake up.'' Jake opened his eyes and looked to me.''Clem? Your, your AWAKE!'' ake said as he hugs me. The others then woke up too.

''What happened?'' Talyne asked.

''Talyne!'' Chase exclaimed as he hugs her.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''That peace of shit Mike shot you. I took care of him.'' Jake said. I know what he mean, he killed him.

''What happened? And why does my arm hurt like hell?'' Talyne asked.

''That peace of fucking shit Arvo shot you, I also took care of his ass.'' Chase said.

''Now thanks to you, we have no medical supplies and we got separated from the group, thanks to you two whores.'' Becca said.

''How about you be thankful that those two didn`t steal this truck, and thanks to Clem and Talyne, this truck would`ve been gone.'' Ellie said.

''Thank you, Ellie.'' I smiled.

''Fuck this.'' Becca mumbled.

''Are you ok, mommy?'' Little Sarah asked.

''I`m ok, honey, i`ll live don`t worry.'' I say.

''Kenny, where are we headed?'' I asked.

''We heading north, finding Wellington!'' Kenny shouted.

''That place?'' Becca asked.''It`s just a waste of our time, there`s nothing out there.''

''You don`t know that, Becca.'' I scowled.

''Screw you, Clementine! You don`t know shit either. We should`ve left you and Talyne back there, you and her would just slow us all down.'' Becca said.

''Slow down? Your the one who would slow us down you with you complaining like a fucking baby all the time.'' Chase said.

''Hey, i don`t act like a baby!'' Becca said.

''Really? You always whine about stuff, you hate stuff you don`t like, and your a fucking pain in the ass. Do us all a favor and grow the fuck up.'' Ellie told.

''Grow up? I`m just trying to do what it takes to survive. Now that my sister`s gone, i have nothing to care for.'' Becca said.

''Well boo fucking whoo, bitch.'' Chase said.

''Chase!'' Talyne exclaimed.

''Fuck you, Chase! I always hated you, why? Because you and this bitch right here are related to Troy, and i ALWAYS hated him.'' Becca said coldly.

''People hate us, because we`re related to my asshole brother, but we aren`t like him!'' Chase said.

''Yeah,yeah, just wait and see, when the time comes, you`ll start smacking us around and killing people.'' Becca said.

''And when are YOU gonna do all that stuff?'' I asked.

''What?'' Becca glared at me.

''I heard you say that ''One day, i`ll kill everybody in this fucking group''.''

''That is fucking bullshit!'' Becca said.

''It`s the truth, i heard you say it!'' I say.

''Ok, fine, i said it! But you wanna know why? Because you all are responsible for Shel`s death, and i always hated you the most! Each night, i would dream that i would kill everyone of you with a knife and just kept killing. You,Little Sarah, Carley,Lee, everybody!'' Becca said.

''You fucking BI-'' I was about to finish, but then the truck started spinning as we all stopped.

''What the fuck, Kenny?!'' Jake said.

Kenny then got out and walked over towards us.

''These cars are in our way.'' Kenny said.

''So go around.'' Chase suggested.

''One of them might have deezle.'' Kenny said.

''I don`t know if we should stop here.'' I said.

''We`re running on fumes, we got no choice. When i hollar, it`s ok and drive up closer.'' Kenny said as he gets out his Glock 17 and loaded it.''If anything happens, i`ll try and meet you there.'' Kenny pointed at the rest stop.''Alright?''

''Kenny, be careful.'' I said.

''I will, Clementine, i will. Just stay here and be careful.'' Kenny said as he starts walking pass the cars.

''I got a bad feeling about this.'' Jake said.

''I know, something tells me this isn`t gonna turn out well.'' Ellie said.

I looked down to Little Sarah and said.''If anything happens, stay close to me, or Jake, or Ellie, or Talyne, or Chase. Ok? It`s ok to be a little scared sweetie.'' I say.

''I know, mommy, i know.'' Little Sarah said.

''Why do you keep babying her anyway?'' Becca asked as i glared at her.''Your just gonna do nothing but get her killed if you baby her more.''

''How about you just shut the fuck up Becca and...'' I trailled off as i heard gunshots. Was that Kenny? I then see Walkers as they started heading towards us.

''Walkers? It`s snowing, why the fuck are they moving!?'' Ellie asked.

''They must not be cold enough yet! Shit!'' Chase said as he gets out of the car with his gun and started shooting the walkers in the heads. The rest of us then got out of the truck. I then felt the wind blow infront of my face as if i couldn`t see anything.

''Jake?!''

''Clem!''

''Where are you?! I can`t see!'' I say.

''Get to safety, i`ll-AAAAAA!'' I didn`t hear Jake no more.

''Jake?! JAKE!'' No answer. I then felt a hand grab me as i see a walker try and bite me. I then reached for my hatchet as i raised it and slashed it in the head as it falls to the ground dead.

''Jake?! JAAAAAAKE!'' I shouted. No sound. the wind then stopped and i saw everybody gone.''Oh fuck, where is everybody?'' I asked as i started walking. I see a herd of walkers coming my way, i looked to my hatchet and to the walkers. I then glared and clenched it. I then walked into the herd of walkers as i see the first one heading towards me as i raised my hatchet and slashed the walker in the head as i kicked it`s lifeless body to the ground and i continued walking through the herd. I felt something in me, i felt hatred, it felt strong, i felt like i blamed the world for the death of my parents and for the deaths of my friends and for everything else. I see another walker head towards me as i raised my hatchet and slashed the walker in the head and kicked it off to the ground as i continued walking. I then see another walker head towards me as i quickly get out my pocket knife and stabbed it through the skull as i pushed it off and i continued walking. This fucking world cost me everything! My mom, my dad, my friends, EVERYTHING! I then slashed the next walker with my hatchet and i kept walking, i see another walker heading towards me as i stabbed it in the chest and i raised my hatchet and slashed it`s head as it falls to the ground dead, i then see another one approached me as i quickly stabbed it through the skull and kicked it off and it falls to the ground, i continued walking, i was almost to the rest stop. I raised my hatchet and slashed the next walker in the head as i kick it off to the ground, i then see another walker heading towards me as i sliced the walker`s head in half and blood spews out and some spilled on my face as it`s lifeless body falls to the ground and i saw the rest stop as i made my way there and i quickly busted in.

''Kenny?'' No answer. Dammit, I then hear the door open as i turn around and i saw...Becca!

''You!'' Becca said.

''Where`s Jake?!'' I asked.

''I...he`s dead!'' Becca said.

''What!?'' I asked.

''That`s right; Jake`s dead, because of you, and there`s nothing you can do about it.'' Becca said.

I then clenched my fist and felt my heart broken, Jake is dead? No...NO!

''He`s not dead, you lying bitch! Your just making this up so you can have Jake all to yourself and me out of the picture!'' I say.

Becca death glared at me as she gritted her teeth.''You know what Clementine, you are so lucky, you have a perfect family, a husband, a daughter?! You have it all, you have people that cares about you, while i`m stuck in the dark!'' Becca said.

''Becca-''

''AND IT`S YOUR FAULT THAT I`M STUCK IN THE DARK! I`LL FUCKING KILL YOU!'' Becca shouted as she lunged at me, but i quickly dodged. I then got out my hatchet, but then Becca was too fast as she pushes me and i drop my hatchet. Becca picks up my hatchet and raises it. I then quickly moved out of the way as Becca misses and my hatchet goes through a table. And i grabbed Becca`s hair as she yelps in pain and then i slammed her face on the wall. I then turned her to the mirror and said.''Look at yourself, Becca! You have gone completely insane!''

Becca then grabs me and then pushes me back as i hit the back of my head on the glasses mirror. Thank god i didn`t feel any bleeding or pain. Becca then punches me hard, and punches me again. She raises her fist about to punch me again, but then i quickly moved as she punches the glass mirror and she starts to scream in pain. I took a few steps back and said.''Becca...i`m so sorry.'' I see Becca`s hand all bloody and is stabbed with tiny shards. Becca then grabs a glass knife and runs to me as she raises it about to kill me, but then i quickly moved away as Becca falls to the ground.

''Becca, think about what your doing! Shel wouldn`t want you to-''

''DON`T YOU DARE FUCKING TALK ABOUT SHEL!'' Becca then gets up and i quickly ran outside as i took a few steps back as i see Becca looked to me like she`s some sort of killer from a slasher movie.

''You have gone crazy, Becca. I`m sorry, but i`m afraid that i`ll have to put you down. It`s the only way you won`t have to be in no more pain.'' I say.

''Pain?! Hahahahaha, when i`m in hell, i`ll feel more pain!'' Becca said as she swings her knife as i continue to dodged and i grabbed Becca as we hit a sign and we fell through and hit the ground. I looked to see my pocket knife as i was about to grab it, but then i felt a sharp pain in my arm as i scream out in pain. Becca then rips out the knife ready to kill me. Becca then raises the knife and brings it down, but then i quickly grab her arm and try to hold it back with all my strength.

''YOUR DEAD! AND WHEN I`M THROUGH WITH YOU, I`LL KILL YOUR DAUGHTER AND JAKE WILL BE ALL MINE!'' Becca shouted. I then hear a gunshot as i see a bullet hole through Becca`s head as she falls to the ground and i pushed her lifeless body aside. I looked to see who shot Becca and i saw that it was Little Sarah who was holding a Glock 17. Little Sarah then lowers the gun as i get up and approached Little Sarah. Little Sarah then drops the Glock 17 and started to stutter.''I..i...i.'' I then hugged Little Sarah tightly.

''It`s ok, honey, it`s ok.'' I say.

''I..i...'' I then looked to Little Sarah and said.''It`s ok, Little Sarah.''

''I...i killed Becca. I..i killed Becca.'' Little Sarah said.

''Don`t worry, honey. Becca can`t hurt us now, you saved me.'' I say.

Little Sarah smiled.''I did. I did.''

''You sure did.'' I say.

''Clem?'' I hear Jake. I looked behind Little Sarah as i see Kenny and Jake approached. I then ran to Jake and hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.''Thank goodness your ok.''

''Shsh, it`s ok.'' Jake said.

''What the fuck happened?!'' Kenny asked, noticing Becca`s corpse. I turned to Kenny and said.''Becca, she tried...she tired to kill me. She said that i was the reason that Shel died and...she just lost it.''

''I...i shot her.'' Little Sarah said, feeling guilty.

''You shot her?'' A surprised Kenny asked.

''Yes.'' Little Sarah then started to cry again.

''Don`t cry, honey. Becca...Becca was in a dark place and...she just had to be put down.'' I say as i laid a hand on my adoptive daughter.''Where`s Ellie and Talyne?'' I asked.

''Don`t know, don`t care. Come on, let`s go find Wellington.'' Kenny said.

''No, we need to find them!'' I say.

''There probably on there way to Wellington too Clem, don`t worry.'' Kenny said.

''Clem, Kenny`s probably right.'' I hear my husband.

''Jake!'' I scowled.

''Clem, you know that we can`t find them in the snow. Maybe we will meet them at Wellington. Don`t worry, i`m sure they are alright.'' Jake said. I turned to Jake and nodded.

''Come on, let`s put some miles between us and this place.'' Kenny said as i held onto Little Sarah`s hand and we started walking in the cold snow storm.

**Nine days Later.**

We been walking for nine damn days. We`re walking up a hill now, from a distance i see some smoke. I turned back to Kenny and Jake and asked them.''You two boys alright?'' I asked.

''We`re fine, babe.'' Jake assured.

''I sure hope that`s a cook fire, we could use a hot meal right about now, might be all i need.'' Kenny said.

''You up for a race?'' Jake asked.

''What?'' I asked.

''Boys against girls! Come on Kenny!'' Jake said as i see him and Kenny started running ahead of us. I turned to Little Sarah and said.''Come on!'' Little Sarah and I then started racing along.

''Come on, Sweetie, we got this.'' I say to Little Sarah. The boys then made it at the top and so did we.''You cheated.'' Then i noticed what they where staring at and i saw a big wall and buildings.

''Holy shit! We did it, guys!'' Kenny said.

''That`s...Wellington! I can`t believe we found it!'' Jake said.

''Well what are we wating for? Let`s go!'' I say as i grabbed Little Sarah`s hand and we started walking forward. But then a gunshot nearly shot me as i took a couple of steps back.

''That`s far enough!'' A voice from the speaker said.

''Put your hands up, guys!'' Kenny ordered as Kenny,Jake,Little Sarah and I hold up our hands in surrender.

''Drop your weapons.'' She ordered. I looked to Jake and he looked to me and nodded. I then sighed and got out my Glock 17, my knife, and my hatchet and throw it all on the ground. I see Jake throw his fire axe and Glock 18 on the ground, and i see Kenny dropped his crowbar and Glock 19 on the ground.

''Approach the gate.'' The women ordered as i kept Little Sarah by me and we started walking. I then see a women up and greeted us.''Hello, i`m Edith.''

'Hello, Edith, i`m Kenny.'' Kenny said.

''I`m Clementine.'' I say.

''I`m Jake.'' Jake said.

''And i`m...Sarah.'' Little Sarah said.

''It`s nice to meet you all.'' Edith said.

''So this is Wellington?'' Kenny asked.

''So how do we get in?'' Jake asked.

I then see a frown on Edith`s face.''Well...this is the part where i give you all the bad news.'' She says as she drops a green bag and lands on the ground. I looked up and asked.''What`s this?''

''That`s some supplies. There`s some food, some meds, a first aid kit-''

''Whoa,whoa,whoa, wait why are you giving us this?!'' Jake asked.

''Unforchanantly, our community aren`t excepting new members. Our community is full of people and if we let you in, then some may have to go. I`m sorry tha-''

''You gotta be fucking kidding me!'' Kenny interrupted.

''I`m really sorry, i`m really am.'' Edith said.

''Your bullshitting right? Do you know what we have been through? We lost folks, lost lots of people. We came this far, and now your...your just gonna send us away?'' I asked, glaring at the women.

''Look, i don`t wanna have to do this. Things might change in a couple of months. If it were up to me, i`d-''

''JUST TAKE THE LITTLE GIRL!'' I called out, guestering to Little Sarah.''Just take the Little girl, she`s only nine years old, she`s only one little kid, you can probably make room for that.''

''Mommy-''

''Please, just ask someone...please. She won`t make it out here! Please!'' Edith sighed and said.''Well...i`ll ask.'' Edith then walked away as i sighed.

''I know what your gonna say, Little Sarah.''

''Why are you doing this, mommy? Your just gonna leave me with people i don`t know?'' Little Sarah asked.

''Sweetie, i`m sorry, but it`s the only way.'' I bent down to the girl and said.''Listen, you won`t have to suffer anymore, baby. You can have a normal life now. You`ll meet new kids your age, you`ll be able to sleep in beds than laying on the hard ground, eat food, get into new clean clothes.''

''What about you?!'' Little Sarah asked.

''Don`t worry about me, i`m sure you`ll find a new mommy and daddy.'' I say.

''But, mo-''

''We can take the little girl.'' I hear Edith.''But...only the little girl, i need the case that-''

''Thank you, thank you so much.'' I smiled. I turned back to Little Sarah and said.''Sweetie, listen to me. This is your chance to be a kid, you won`t have to worry about stuff. And me, you won`t have to worry about me, i`ll be fine.''

''No,no,no, why are you doing this?!'' Little Sarah asked.

''Because it`s the right thing to do, it`s what a parent would do.'' I say.''Me? Well i`m just a teenage girl who`s just surviving. I`m no adult. Little Sarah, please, you`ll start a new life here. Please, this is your only and final chance to be a kid again. Please, Little Sarah.'' I begged.

''No! NO! I want to stay with you mommy! You are family, and family stick together!'' Little Sarah said.

''Little Sarah, please, think about what your doing here. You ca-''

''STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! I`M NOT GOING! YOUR ALL I HAVE LEFT NOW! I LOVE YOU MOMMY! Please don`t leave me!'' Little Sarah started to cry.

''Sounds like, it sounds like she means buisness.'' Edith said.

''Yeah, yeah, it does.'' I sighed.

''Mommy, please let me stay with you and daddy.'' Little Sarah pleaded. I smiled and bent down to the girl.''Ok, sweetie. I`ll stay.'' I say as i hugged my adoptive daughter. I then see another bag dropped down.

''I`m only suppose to give out one per-gourp, but. Look if your in the area, check back in a few months, we might be excepting people then.'' Edith told.

''Thanks for the help, and sorry for the language.'' Kenny apologized.

''Well, it`s a shitty situation, we`re all doing the best we can. You all stay safe out there.'' Edith told.

''We will.'' I say as i see Jake and Kenny picked up the two bags. I looked to Little Sarah and said.''I`m so glad to have you as my daughter.''

''And i`m glad to have you as my new mommy.'' Little Sarah said.

''And another thing, Edith!'' Jake say.

''What`s that?'' Edith asked.

''Have you seen a group that came here? Probably a week ago maybe?'' Jake asked.

''I have seen this one group...um, what was her name? I think Lilly?'' Edith asked.

''Yes! Lilly, that`s her. Have you seen them?'' Jake asked.

''Oh, your must be friends of them. Yeah, i have seen them. They said that if i ever see you guys, then they said to head back south.'' Edith said.

''South? Ok.'' Jake said.

''Wait, have you seen three people named Chase,Talyne, and Ellie?'' I asked.

''No, sorry.'' Edith said.

''Well if you ever see them, tell them that we`re heading back south!'' I say.

''Will do.'' Edith assured.

''There probably heading back towards Howe`s then!'' I say.

''Well...then that`s our new goal then. Get back to Howe`s.'' Kenny said.

''Right, let`s go.'' I say as we started walking out of the area of Wellington.

Nine days later.

Me,Jake,Kenny, and Little Sarah finally made it to Howe`s, we see the dead bodies, that was probably taken out of Howe`s. We then walked out of the woods as we walked inside, and i hear Carley.

''Clem!'' Carley then runs to me and hugs me. Her stomach is getting a lot more bigger now!''I`m so glad to see you, honey.''

''Thank goodness your ok!'' I hear Lee as he hugs me too.

''Why wouldn`t i be?'' I asked.

''Wait, where`s Ellie?'' Joel asked.

''And Talyne and Chase?'' Stephanie asked.

''And Becca?'' Russell asked.

We frowned down and i sighed.''Becca...Becca tried to kill me.''

''What?'' Carley shocked.

''She went crazy, her fist got caught in sharp glass trying to kill me, she was like a psycho from a slasher movie! She tried to kill me with a glass shard!'' I say.

''I knew she`d snap. I should`ve put her out of her misery right then.'' Lilly sighed.

''Thankfully, Little Sarah shot her.'' Everyone`s eyes winded and turned to Little Sarah who was looking down and trembling.

''She shot her!?'' Sam asked.

''Yes, she was holding the gun and she just shot her.'' I say

Little Sarah then start to whimper and shiver more. I bent down to her and said.''Hey,hey,hey, it`s ok, honey, it`s ok.'' I say as i hugged Little Sarah.

''What about Ellie,Chase, and Talyne?'' Lisa/Sarah asked.

''We don`t know where they are. We lost them in the snow storm, we thought we`d find them at Wellington, but that Edith lady said that they haven`t seen them.'' Jake said.

''Fuck...we should go looking for them.'' Joel suggested.

''No, that`s not a option.'' Kenny said.

''What the hell do you mean that`s not a option? My adoptive daughter is still out there!'' Joel said.

''Ellie`s a smart kid; she can find it.'' Kenny said.

''I hate to say this, but i agree with Kenny. It`s too dangerous to go out there.'' Lilly said.

Joel sighed.

''Don`t worry, Ellie survived before and she still can, Joel.'' Tess said.

Joel nodded at that and sighed.

* * *

**Ellie`s POV**

We been walking for nine freaking days and my legs are tired. I looked back to Talyne and Chase and said.''Just a little further. Just hang on.'' I say

''We are. We`re doing the best we can, Ellie.'' Talyne said.

''Need some help?'' I asked.d

''No, i can walk. I`m fine.'' Talyne said as we continued walking, by the time we made it, we saw a big wall!

''Oh shit! Is...is that Wellington?!'' I asked in disbelif.

''I don`t fucking believe it!'' Chase said.

''That has to be it! Why would a big wall be out here?'' Talyne asked as we walked forward. But then i heard a gunshot as i stopped.''What the fuck?'' I say.

''That`s far enough!'' The women said. I hold up my hands in surrender, so did Talyne, but Chase didn`t.''Drop your weapons!'' I looked to Talyne and she nodded. I then got out my pocket knife, my Glock 17, and i took off my backpack throw them all on the ground, i see Talyne drop her matchete, her shot gun, and her Glock 18. I see Chase drops his riffle, his kantana, and his Glock 19.

''Approach the gate.'' The women ordered as we walked forward. I see a women up top and greeted us.''Hi, i`m Edith.''

''Hello, i`m Ellie.'' I say my name.

''I`m Talyne, and this is my brother, Chase.'' Talyne said.

''Hello. It`s nice to meet you all.'' Edith said.

''So this is Wellington?'' Chase asked.

''That`s correct.'' Edith said.

''So what? Aren`t you gonna let us in or something?'' I asked.

I then see Edith frowned.

''What?'' I asked. Edith then holds up a green bag and drops it down to the ground.

''What is this?'' Chase asked.

''That`s some supplies. Some food, some medicine a first aid ki-''

''Wait, why are you giving us this?'' I asked.

''Unforchanantly, our community aren`t accepting new members. Our community is full and we can`t let anybody else in, we-''

''You got to be fucking kidding me!'' Chase said.

''I don`t believe this!'' Talyne said.

''I`m sorry, i really am.'' Edith said.

''Do you know what we`ve been through? Do you know how many people have died, trying to get here? My girlfriend died trying to get here, and...and now i realize her death was in vain! Fuck you.'' I hissed.

''Look, i`m sorry for what happened, and i`m sorry for your lost. But maybe things might change, if your in the area, come back in a few months. We might be accepting people then.'' Edith said.

''I knew it, i knew coming up here was a fucking mistake.'' Chase mumbled.

''I guess we`ll just have to take it and go.'' Talyne said as she picks up the bag.

I looked up and asked.''By the way, have you seen a group come by here? Somebody named Clementine? Or Joel?'' I asked.

''I think i have...wait, did you say Clementine?'' Edith asked.

I nodded.

''I have seen her and another group come by a few days ago. She said that her and her friends are heading back south.'' Edith said.

''That`s Howe`s. I guess we can start plan B then.'' I say.

''Ya`ll stay safe out there.'' Edith said.

''Thanks for the message. And sorry for the language.'' I apologized.

''Well this is a shitty situation, we `re all doing the best we can. You all stay safe out there.'' Edith said.

I nodded and smiled, we then started walking out of the area of Wellington. It was night time, and we planned to stay in a old abandoned tower for the night. We started eating some food, Edith gave us and it was good. I looked to Chase was just sitting and not eating anything. He seemed pissed off that we weren`t able to get into Wellington, but i couldn`t blame him though.

''You think we`ll ever find the others?'' I asked.

''We have too. Edith said that they`re heading back south, that`s where we`re headed too.'' Talyne said.

''I can`t believe it, all that walk was just a waste of time.'' Chase mumbled.

''Chase, i know your upset, i am too. But we can`t just give up.'' Talyne said.

''When we get back south we probably won`t find anything! I bet the group are probably dead.'' Chase said.

''Don`t you say that.'' I hissed.''You don`t know that the group`s dead.'' I say.

''Whatever.'' Chase said as he walked over to his sleeping back and laid down.''Good fucking night.'' Talyne and I sighed as we we laid on the sleeping bags and went to bed. Hours later, i opened my eyes and saw Talyne by the window. I then get up and walked over to Talyne.

''One time when me and my family went camping, i`d always think that a Sqactsquatch would be after us.'' Talyne said.

''Seriously?'' I asked.

''Yeah, it`s stupid. I was like nine years old when that happened.'' Talyne said.

''It`s ok. One time, when i was six. Joel,Sarah, and I always went camping in the woods. One time i thought that Jason would come and kill me.'' I explained. Jason from Friday 13th.

''From Friday 13th horror movie?'' Talyne asked.

''Yeah.'' I say.

''Isn`t that suppose to be rated-R?'' Talyne asked.

''I don`t care. Joel told me he used to watch scary movies when he was my age.'' I say.''Said that they scared the living shit out of him.'' Talyne and I then shared a laugh. Then it all stopped. Then however, i saw lights.

''What the hell?'' I say.

''Light!'' Talyne said as she gets out her Glock 18.

''You think it`s the others?'' I asked. Then two dark figures raced through. I couldn`t tell. I turned around and saw that he was gonna get to the door. I then ran to the door and closed it, but then his finger went through as i tried to keep the door close and i start to crush his fingers, and i heard a loud scream. I then closed the door completly because he moved his fingers out of the door and i finally locked it.

''Chase, wake up!'' Talyne told as i saw Talyne shaking him. Chase`s eyes then finally opened as he sat up.

''What is it?''

''People are here!'' Talyne said.

''What? Shit!'' Chase said as he gets out his riffle. I kept my Glock close to me, and so did Talyne. We didn`t hear nothing for a few seconds but i smelled smoke. Wait, smoke?! I then see smoke coming from outside and fire rising.

''Fire! They`re burning the watchtower!'' I say.

''Dammit!'' Chase said as he turns to the window and lifted his riffle and pulled the trigger and shot the window which made the glass break through. I then grabbed my backpack and joined Talyne and Chase by the window.

''We need to jump!'' Chase said.

''What?'' Talyne asked.

''Do it!'' Chase said.

''Chase, i-CHASE!'' I exclaimed as i see him jump through the window. I then see Talyne jump through. I turned back and saw the fire around and getting closer to me. I then finally jumped out of the window as i landed on a tree and i saw Talyne. I then see the watchtower burn down completely I looked down to Talyne and said.''You ok? Where`s Chase?''

''I don`t know!''

A arrow then almost hit me as i see it hit another tree. I looked down to see those two men shooting arrows at us.

''I got a idea!'' Talyne said.

''Talyne!'' I say.

''Trust me!'' Talyne said.

''Talyne?! TALYNE!'' I didn`t hear her voice. Then i see a man with a hatchet jumped up and was landing with a knife in his hand and about to attack. But then i see that he was hit by a big branch and he falls to the ground. I found that it was Talyne who was holding the big branch.

''Come on, Ellie!'' Talyne said as i climbed down and Talyne and I started running away. A dark figure then jumped us as we screem and Talyne punched him.

''Stop,stop!'' Chase shouted. Talyne then stops and saw that it was Chase.

''Chase!'' Talyne then hugged her brother.''We thought you were dead.''

''Well i`m not dead.'' Chase said as he gets up.''Are you ok?'' Chase asked us.

''We`re fine.'' Talyne said.

''Come on, let`s go before these guys catch up to us.'' Chase said as we all started running.

**Nine days later.**

We finally found Howe`s.

''You think they are in there?'' I asked.

''They have to be. I think i heard Lee saying that plan B is coming here.'' Talyne said.

''Well let`s go in.'' Chase said as he passes us. We then started fallowing Chase. We then walked inside through a door.

''Hello? Anybody?'' I asked.

''Ellie!'' I hear Lisa/Sarah and she hugs me.

''Thank goodness your ok.'' Lisa/Sarah said.

''I`m here now, little sis.'' I said hugging her back.

''Holy shit.'' I see Joel and he hugs me.''You found us.'' We all then see the others walk up. I then see Clementine approach me and hugged me.''I`m glad you,Chase, and Talyne are ok.''

''Us too, Clem.'' Ellie said.

''I wanted to look for you, but...''

''It`s ok. It was a snow storm out there. We also found Becca`s corpse.'' I say.

''Yeah, she took a bullet through the head.'' Talyne said.

''We`ll explain that later. So you found Wellington?'' Clementine asked me.

''Yes, i told you all Wellington was nothing but a waste of time.'' Chase said.

''So what`s the plan here?'' I asked.

''We`re planning on staying here and build OUR own community. We have enough people, guns, food, i think we`ll manage.'' Lilly said.

''And no Carver as boss either. Instead it`s Lilly.'' Jake said.

''And we`re gonna need as much help as possible.'' Lee said.

''We`ll help.'' Talyne insisted

''Whoa,whoa, wait, who says you get to help?'' I see Kenny giving them hell now.''You ain`t a part of this group.''

''They are a part of this group Kenny, they been helping us.'' I say.

''Excuse me, but who are THESE two related to? Oh yeah, it`s Troy.'' Kenny said.

''Yeah, and what if they try and kill us?'' Nick asked.

''Shut the fuck up, Nick!'' Clementine snapped.

''They are a part of this group Kenny, end of discussion.'' Lilly said.

''We`ll see.'' Kenny said as he walks away.

''Asshole.'' I say.

''Back up!'' I hear Carley say from outside as we all ran outside the pin and see her aiming her gun outside and her stomach looks a lot more bigger now.

**Clementine`s POV**

We see a group of people outside.

''Lady, relax. We didn`t know any people were here.'' A man with a coat said.

''Who are you?'' Lilly asked.

''Eric?'' I hear Talyne.

''Wait, Talyne?'' Eric said in shock.

''Talyne, you know these people?'' I hear Chase asked her.

''Yes, they are my old group i been telling you about!'' Talyne said.

''I told you she`s still alive.'' I hear a girl with the bandana on her head said.

''Excuse me, Lilly, let me introusous the group to you sense you already got my name. This is Alice King, Marceline, Michael Anderson, Jason O'Narez, Nina Blade, Minxie Ray, Omid, Christa,Cody,Zach,Natalie,Jennifer, Hope, and Elisa.'' Wait, did he say Christa and Omid?

''Wait, did you say Christa and Omid?'' Molly asked.

''Wait, i know that voice. Molly?'' Christa and Omid stepped forward. I grinned.

''Thank goodness you guys are ok.'' I say.

''Wait, you know these guys?'' Lilly asked.

''Yes, we were with them when we were heading towards Wellington.'' Lee explained.

''H-hi, Christa, hi Omid.'' Jake greeted.

I see Christa glared at Jake and she didn`t say anything, as if she wanted Jake to be dead. My gosh, will she ever get it that her baby turned? I guess not. But then i glanced at the man that looks like in his 20`s, he looks famlilar.

''You look familiar.'' I say.

The man glanced at me as he walks forward, he squinted his eyes until his eyes winded and gasped.''Clem...Clementine?''

Wait i know that voice. Is that...Cody?

''Cody?'' I say. Oh crap, i haven`t seen him eversense he left for collage.

* * *

Flashback.

I watched my brother take off for collage as he was getting ready to go. He already hugged mom and dad saying goodbye. He then bents down to me and said.

''There,there, little sis. I`ll come back on holidays. Don`t worry, i`ll be in contact with you. That`s a promise.'' Cody said. He then digs into his backpack and gives me a cross.''Here`s my cross so you`d remember me by.'' I accepted the cross and I hugged Cody and he hugs me back.

''I`ll miss you, Cody.''

''I`ll miss you too, little sis.'' Cody said. We then release the hug and grabbed his bags.''I`ll see you guys soon.'' He said as he runs until we couldn`t see him. We then see him take off in a plane as he was waving at us and we were waving back.''I`ll miss you, Cody.'' I say.

Flashback ended.

* * *

''I haven`t seen you eversense you left for collage, Cody.'' I say as i felt tears drop.

''I`m here now, little sis.'' Cody said as he bents down to me.

''Little sis? Wait, you mean your-''

''I`m her brother.'' Cody interrupted.

I then see Lilly looked down and sighed.''Come in, there`s a door on the left.''

''Thank you, Lillith.'' Eric said as he and the others started walking towards the door and i was the first to run in and i saw Cody was the first to come in. I then hugged Cody tightly as i start to shed some tears.

''Don`t ever leave me again.'' I say.

''I won`t little sis, that`s a promise.'' Cody said.

I then see the others come in as we released the hug. Lilly then stepped up and said.''You and your group can stay, Eric. But if any of you screw up, we`re tossing you all out of here.'' Lilly said.

''Lillith, you can trust us. We can help around, get food, do everything. You can trust us.'' Eric said.

''I`ll believe it when i see it. And don`t call me Lillith, just Lilly.'' Lilly says.

''Ok, Lilly.'' Eric said.

''Come on, there`s some people i want you to meet.'' I say as i took my brother`s and i walked over to Carley,Lee, and Jake.''Cody, this is Lee and Carley, they`ve been taking care of me and looking after me.''

''Really?'' Cody quirked a eyebrow.

''Yes, they been looking after me like i`m they`re daughter.'' I say.

Lee and Carley then frowned.''It`s ok, um, Cody. We adopted Clementine on her twelfth birthday, you can...take her if you want...''

''Hey, Clementine seems to trust you, and if Clem trusts you, then so can i, so you can continue to be her foster parents.'' I smiled and hugged Cody.''Thanks, Cody.''

''You know, Cody. Sense your related to Clementine, we can always take you as our adoptive son.'' Carley said.

''I`m ok with that, um...Carley.'' Cody said.

''And this is Jake...my...husband.'' I say.

''Husband?'' Cody scowled as he turns to Jake.

''Yeah, we got engaged last month. It`s ok, you can trust him, he`s been protecting me when all of this started. He`s been looking out for me and he swore to not let anything happen to me.'' I say.

''Is that so? Well let me tell you Jake, if anything happens to Clementine-''

''Cody! He`s trustworthy!'' I say as i nudge my brother`s arm.

''I`m just looking after you like big brothers always do.'' Cody said.

''I know. But i`m fourteen and is about to be fifteen. I can handle myself.'' I say.

''Well ok then.'' Cody said.

**Lilly`s POV**

Eric walked over towards me and said.''Hey Lilly, this is a very big group you got here.''

''No shit.'' I say.

''I think we can work this out. But to be honest, i think that your leadership ain`t gonna work out.'' Eric said.

''What`s that suppose to mean?'' I asked.

''I mean...i can tell that you struggle a lot and-''

''I struggle sometimes, i try and keep the group protected. You just listen here, Eric. Just be glad i let you in, because Talyne knows you and your group, Lee,Carley,Jake, and Clementine knows two people from your group and Clementine`s big brother is here. Because i would`ve told you to get the fuck out of here. But i didn`t, so just be glad that i let you in.'' I say.

''I will, Lilly. I will.'' Eric says as he walks away.

**Talyne`s POV**

I was looking around happy to see everyone together.

''You think your safe now?'' I hear Kenny as i turn around and i see him walk towards me.

''What are you talking about?''

''I mean you think your all safe now that your group is here?'' Kenny asked.

I crossed my arms and glared up at the older man.

''Let`s get some things straight. If your group`s staying here, then they are gonna have to get off they`re asses and start working.''

''They will, i been with them.'' I say.

''And if anyone dies in MY group dies because of your group. I`ll kill your friend, Eric, then your brother, and then Chase, and then the rest of them. How`s that?'' Kenny asked.

''I say go fuck yourself, asshole.'' I say.

Kenny then glared down and said.''I`d watch my language if i were you too, missy.'' Kenny said as he walks away. I turned around and saw Eric approaching me. I then sighed and walked over towards him.

''Hi Eric.''

''What was all that about?'' Eric asked.

''Nothing. Eric, i`m glad to see you, and i`m sorry that-'' I then felt Eric gave me a hug.''It`s ok, Sweetie, i wanted you to run away, get away from those bandits. We searched all over for you.''

''I was searching for you too.'' I say. I then turned to Chase who was talking with Elizabeth and i pointed.''That`s my brother, Chase.''

''Chase?'' Eric quirked a eyebrow.

''Yeah, he`s kind of a asshole sometimes, but he`s cool.'' I say.

''That`s good. What about your other brother? Troy?'' Eric asked.

I then frowned and sighed.''Fuck Troy.'' Eric frowned, i then say.''He...he did bad things to me.''

''Like what?'' Eric asked.

''Things, to me!'' I say.

Eric`s eyes then popped to the size of plates and said.''Oh. I`m sorry, honey.'' Eric says as he hugs me again.

''It`s ok, he can`t hurt me anymore, he`s dead. Chase and I killed him.'' I say.

''That`s good, Tal.'' Eric say.

''So you think we`ll make it through this?'' I asked.

''We have to, Talyne, we`ll have to work together and survive. And i promise i`ll never leave you again.'' Eric said.

''Good.'' I say as i smile happy to have my father figure with me. I think for a few months, this will work out. But i also think that when the time comes...all of it will fall apart.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of Season 2. And the end of the story...NOOOOOOOOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SURPRISE! There will be THREE extra seasons in this story. Oh yes, there will be extra deaths, extra gore, extra romance, and extra everything. Oh yes, it`s gonna be a doozy. And me and Fanfic Productions are working together on this, so GIVE HIM CREDIT TOO, BECAUSE HE`S MY PARTNER. Alright everybody, i gotta go, i need to get some school supplies, because i start school Tuesday which mean i`ll have to spend LESS time on fanfiction. Oh well, i`ll see you all soon. Later my peeps.**

**Fanfic Production`s OC`S: Eric,Alice,Marceline,Micheal,Jason,Nina,Minxie,Talyne. The men that attacked Ellie,Talyne, and Chase.**

fanfictionisahobby: **Zach and Natalie. Zeke will come into the picture soon.**

**Thanks guys!**

**MAGIXBEN1124, OUT!**


	45. Chapter 45 Season 3 Episode 1

**Hello my wonderful Fight The Dead fans! SEASON 3 IS HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEE! Ok, now there are a couple of OOCs to these characters here, so yeah you have been warned. And Fanfic Productions and I made this story a hole lot more...well...walking Dead. This is very rated T-M, but mostly M parts in some scenes, but hey it`s the Walking Dead. There are some more OCs that will appear in this season. There will be some more couples, more deaths, and more gore. There will be Hurt/Comfort,Romance,Friendship,Family,Mystery,Horror,Adventure, and More. Now, let me shut the fuck up so we can get this story started!**

* * *

**Talyne`s POV**

I was looking down at the picture of my mother. Gosh i miss her so much. Eversense she died, i blamed myself, but i knew and she knew i couldn`t have done nothing. I then put down the photo and sighed. I then hear the door open and i turned around and saw it was TROY! He looked like he had a evil grin on his face like he`s about to do something. I then glared at him and crossed my arms.

I glared at my older brother. "Haven't you ever heard of a little privacy?"

''Does it look like i give a shit about your privacy?'' Troy asked as he approached his sister.

''What do you want?'' I asked.

Troy raised his hand.

''Troy, what are you-'' Troy then slapped me to the ground.

"How does that feel, you whore?" He asked with anger.

"Dad hits harder than you." I muttered. Despite how much pain I felt, it would never be as painful as dad`s.

''I`ll have to teach you some fucking manners, girl.'' Troy said.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked.

He then picks me up and hold me down on my bed. I know what he was gonna do! I started to scream and cry, but then Troy put his hand over my mouth so nobody could hear me.

"Because I'm going to fuck you for all your worth. That's all you're good for is fucking." He said with an evil smirk.

My eyes widened in shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You hate me that much you're gonna rape me?" How could he? He`d rape his own sister? The fuck is wrong with you?!

''Does it look like i give a shit? I can do whatever i want!''

''NO,NO! LET ME GO!'' I said.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' Troy then slaps me hard and unzips my pants.

''Troy stop, you don`t need to do this!'' I said.

"Talyne." He sighed. "This is your chance to be useful for once in your life. You don't wanna blow it, do you?" He is fucking insane! I`m gonna kill his ass!

''Fuck you, Troy. I`m not going to get fucked, especially from a phycopath i call a brother!'' I shouted. Troy then slaps me again and put my hand over my mouth.

''Anything you`d like to say before i fuck you?'' Troy asked as i see his evil smirk.

''Yeah. I wanna say that your no brother of mine, We may be related, but your not a real brother. Brothers wouldn`t treat they`re sisters like this. Why don`t you be like Chase for a change?'' Chase...i miss Chase, if he was hear, he`d beat the living shit out of this fucker.

Troy hissed. "Don't compare me to that pathetic sack of shit!" His hand was rubbing my thigh. "Face it, Talyne. In the apocalypse, this is what people become. And maybe someday you'll learn."

I then see a bright light as i shot up from my bed and felt all wet. I looked everywhere, only seeing that i`m in Ellie and My room. I turned to my right and see Ellie sleeping beside me. Thank goodness, i didn`t wake her. I then slowly got out from our bed not wanting to wake her and i quietly walked towards the bathroom

I then walked to the bathroom and turned on the fossil and the water comes out. I then splashes the water in my face as i felt the cold wetness of the liquid on my face. I then turns off the fossil and looked up as i rubbed my face and opened my eyes and saw...TROY! I turned around and didn`t see him. However, i heard a familiar voice.

"Ya know, you're a real slut, aren't you?" A voice said. I turned around and was shocked to see the girl I thought was dead.

"I didn't want it to happen. You'd be haunted by it too, Becca." I say to her.

''Fuck you, Talyne!'' Becca snapped.''I wanted it, i wanted it to happen to me.''

''Let me guess, Jake?'' I asked, i know she didn`t loved Jake, she just wanted him as her own sex slave.

"Yes!" She snapped. "I wanted to feel his touch. His... All..."

"Well, you should've learned by now that you can't just steal a girl's boyfriend." I told.

''Does it look like i give a fuck? I wanted to kill Clem so i can have him all to myself.''

''Well i`m glad Little Sarah killed you.'' I said in a cold icy tone.

''Talyne?''

I turned around and saw Ellie rubbing her eyes.

"E-Ellie. Sorry I woke you." She looked back to the spot where Becca was and noticed she was gone.

''Who were you talking too?'' Ellie asked.

''N-nobody Ellie, just go back to sleep.'' I said.

''Talyne, i know something`s wrong. I`m your girlfriend, you can tell me anything.'' Ellie said. Oh Ellie, well she is right, i mean her and i been together for months, eversense we started settling in at Howe`s. I`m glad to have her as my girlfriend.

"I just had a bad dream..." She looked to the ground.

"It was about Troy, wasnt it?" Ellie asked. I sighed and then nodded.

''Fucking Asshole.'' Ellie said.''Look, he`s gone now. He`s burning in hell.''

''Yeah. Look, can we just go back to bed now?'' I asked.

"Who were you talking to?" Ellie asked. I sighed. I knew i had to confess.

"I think I'm going crazy." I put her hands to My face. Yeah, i think i am. I`m seeing all the deceased people i know. Troy,Becca, who`s next?

''You are not crazy.'' Ellie said as i felt her hug me.

''Then what am i then?'' I asked Ellie.

''Your a special, unique, amazing, awesome girl, and i don`t EVER want you to think your insane.'' Ellie then kisses me on the lips.''I love you.''

"Can you say that again?" I asked with a smirk. I love this fucking girl so much.

''I. Love. You.'' Ellie repeated as she kisses Me again.''Come on, let`s get back to bed.'' She said as I turned off the light and we walked back to our rooms and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

My eyes opened as i got up and stretched. I turn to see Jake sleeping next to me. I love him so much. I then got out of bed and i looked over and see our wedding photo. I`ll never forget the day we got married.

* * *

**Flashback**

We all were outside for the big wedding. Everybody was in a row and was sitting in they`re chairs, and i see the birds chirping. All of it is so beautiful. I then see Carley and Lee smiling and sitting over at they`re chairs, i also see Little Sarah with Ellie,Lisa/Sarah,Talyne,Elizabeth,Alice,Marceline,Niko,Molly,Stephanie, and Minxie all smiling. I`m glad i have friends my age. I then see Jake come up wearing a suit, it`s a little bloody, but it`s ok. Jake then stood infront of me as i smiled up at him. I love him so much. I then see Eric stood with a bible.

''Friends,Family, we are here today for these lovely couple`s special day. These two will be the new married couple of our community. Jake Jackson and Clementine Huction. Clementine Huction, will you take Jake Jackson to be your lovely wedded husband, and will promise to trust him,look after him, and build up your love for each other forever?'' Eric asked us.

''I do.'' I say.

''And Jake Jackson, will you take Clementine to be your lovely wedded wife, and will always take care of her, love her, protect her, and trust her for the rest of your life?'' Eric asked.

''Hell yeah i do! I mean, I do.'' Jake said. I then giggled at Jake`s response. He is so cute and funny when he says the stuff he don`t mean and then he gets hyper too.

''Well then, you two may ki-'' Our lips already connected as i put both of my hands over his shoulders, and his hands on my hips. We all then hear everybody start to clap. I then felt something hit me and Jake as we stop and see Jennifer,Little Sarah,Danielle, and Tiffany throw rice at us. I then see Little Sarah run up to us, look at her, in her pretty little dress and her hair brushed. She then hugged both of us, and we hugged her back.

''I love you mommy and daddy.'' Little Sarah said.

''We love you too, sweetheart.'' Jake and I said.

* * *

I will remember that day forever. I then got up and opened the closet door, and got out a purple shirt and blue jeans. I then got on my shirt and jeans. I then hear sleepy head grunt as i see his eyes open and he got up.

''Hey beautiful.'' Jake smiled.

''Hey, babe.'' I smiled.

''I liked the game we played last night.'' He smirked. Oh yeah, that game.

''You`ll have to be more careful next time.'' I said as I put on a shirt.

''Yeah, Lee,Carley, and Cody are probably gonna kill us.'' Jake said as he frowned.

Jake sighed. He seemed annoyed at something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Those two dorks. Michael and Jason." He frowned. "They seem to love to torment us about our love life."

I frowned upon the mentioning of the two jokesters. Those two do be making fun of us. "Why haven't you told Eric about it? You two seem to get along pretty fine.''

''I try not to worry about it, if they ever try to fuck with us and our love, they`ll regret it.'' Jake said.

I smiled and walked over to my husband and kisssed him.''That`s why your my man.'' I said. The door then opened and we saw Carley walked in. I then see her cross her arms and shook her head. I glared at my mom and asked.''Could you at least knock before you come in?'' I then see her smirk as she walked back outside with the door closed and she knocked on the door.''Happy?''

I smirked.''Well, yes.'' Carley then comes in and said.''I just wanted to say breakfast is ready.''

''Thanks mom, we`ll be right down.'' I said.

''You better, because if i catch you two-''

''MOOOOM, we get it, we`ll be right down.'' I groaned, starting to blush out of embarrassment.

''Ok then.'' Carley said as she shuts the door.

* * *

**Doug`s POV**

Denease,Danielle,Tiffany, and I were downstairs in the cafeteria setting the tables for breakfast. We then noticed our two daughters stopped and staring at the plates like they are paralyzed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Being a daddy meant A lot to Me and I wanted to make sure to be their for my daughters.

"It was just a bad dream." Tiffany muttered.

"About what?" Denease asked.

The two kids looked at each other and then back at us and said in unison. "Garber."

Both of us sighed. Despite their best efforts to try and make the children stop thinking about him, it was useless. This 'Garber' seemed to have traumatized them really bad.

''Sweeties, look. We won`t let this Garber person get you. Alright?'' Denease asked as she bent down to the two girls.

''You don`t know that.'' Tiffany said.

''Girls, why don`t you go play with Little Sarah and Jennifer? I think i saw them in the play room.'' I said.

''Are you sure?'' Danielle asked.

''Of course, don`t worry, we can take it from here. Go on ahead'' Denease asked.

''Ok.'' They both said as they walked away.

''I`m worried about them.'' Denease sighed.

''So am I.'' I said.

* * *

**Lee`s POV**

I was in my classroom, getting things ready for the girls to come in and teach.

''Hey, Carley. How's the reports going?" I asked my pregnant wife with a smirk.

''Good, so far.'' Carley said as she approached Me and her and I kissed.

''How`s Lee. Jr?'' I asked.

Carley nudged me.''Ow!''

''What have i told you about calling him or her that?'' Carley asked.

''Ok, ok, i`ll stop.'' I said.

Carley smirked and said.''Good.''

''Is breakfast ready?'' I asked.

''Almost. I already got Clem and Jake up.'' Carley said with a frown.

I then looked down and frowned. I then sighed. "Carley, do you-"

"Yeah, I do." Carley stated with a frown. If that girl gets pregnant, i swear i will put a bullet through Jake`s head. Getting married is good enough.

''What am i going to do with that girl?'' I asked.

''I don`t know. I`m afraid that he`ll get Clem pregnant.'' Carley said.

''Hold on there, they already adopted Little Sarah now.'' I said.''I don`t want my daughter getting pregnant until she`s atleast 30 or 40.''

''I though women couldn`t get pregnant at 40?'' Carley asked.

''Well when do you think she should get pregnant?'' I asked.

''When she`s 20.'' Carley told.

''Oh hell no, that`s too young.'' I said.

''It happens when she`s a ADULT Lee.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, guess you have a point.'' I sighed. Yeah, Clem`s gonna grow up. But if she gets pregnant at this age, Jake will regret it.

* * *

**Joel`s POV**

I was watching the site of Ellie and Lisa/Sarah talking. I`m so glad my girls are like sisters. When i got Ellie, Sarah and Her didn`t get along, but now they do.

''Joel. Joel. JOEL!'' I hear Luke shout. I turned behind me and saw Tess.

''A little help here?'' Tess said holding the spoonful of baby food in her hand with only her one good arm. I am upset that she lost her one arm, but i`m glad that she is still alive.

"Oh, sorry Honey." I apologized as I took AJ from out of his Highchair. He looked back and noticed Tess glaring at Me.

"What?'' I asked. Oh no, i called her that name. She hates it when i call her that.

"What did I say about calling me stuff like that?" She asked

''Sorry, i just couldn`t help it, because your my wife now.'' I said.

''Well it really annoys me.'' Tess said as he gives me the spoonful of baby food.

''It does suits you though. You are like a honey to me.'' I said.

I think it`s fine. Now that Riley`s gone, Ellie`s gonna need Talyne.'' I said. AJ then starts to make a fuss in My arms

I looked at Tess and said. Can you... Uh... Maybe..."

''What?" Tess asked. But then her eyes widened. "No. I am not singing."

''Come on, Tess. Your his momma. He needs you.'' I said.

Tess was about to answer, but she sighed in defeat.''Fine. I`ll sing what Carley sang to Clementine.'' I gave Tess AJ as she looks down and starts to sing.

It all can get so out of control sometimes  
You can lose your faith, you can lose your mind  
Lose your grip, get stripped of your pride  
Till you don't know how you're gonna stay alive  
And this world can throw you over the track sometimes  
Your friends can stab you in the back  
Sometimes you just break down  
When this life tries to wreck you, I protect you yeah

I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you

It all can push you over the edge sometimes  
Make you wanna jump off the ledge sometimes  
Make you wanna stand up and scream  
Make you feel like there is no one listening  
This world can put a hole in your soul sometimes  
Put you at the end of your road  
Sometimes you just break down  
When this world tries to end you, I defend you yeah

I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you

I'll be there to stop the bleeding  
I'll be there to start the healing  
I will give you what you're needing  
I'll be right there

I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you yeah  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you

I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you

The song ended and i saw AJ asleep in her arm. Peacefully.

''You are a natural.'' I commented.

''Thanks.'' Tess smiled.

**Talyne`s POV**

I was walking by in Howe`s. I stopped and looked at the four little girls playing tag. I remembered i used to play tag with my friends. Now they are all dead...hhhhh.

"They want to hurt my daughter! Talyne, stop this right now!" I hear the voice i never thought i hear again. I looked to see it was Carlos standing, but i know it`s just a illusion. Jake killed him, i know it.

''Go away Carlos, you are suppose to be dead.'' I said as i looked away.

''Not until you get those...those DEMONS away from my daughter!'' Carlos daid.

''Hell no, why don`t you go back to burning in hell?'' I told.''And you are so full of shit too. You treated Clementine like she was a danger to the group when all she is trying to do is help out. And for her age, she is a better parent than you.''

''Bullshit! I been a better parent than Clementine. All i been doing is trying to protect my daughter. And all Clementine is just doing is just...making her hang around with monsters and letting her eat more junk food!''

''It`s called cool parenting, ever heard of it?'' I asked.

''Well i am a strict parent, and when Clementine dies, i hope to see her in hell so i can torture her.'' Carlos said.''And another thing, Troy told me to tell you that when he sees you in hell, he`ll fuck you.''

''FUCK YOU, CARLOS!'' I shouted back, but i didn`t see him anymore. However, i turned around and saw the four little girls staring at me, i see Little Sarah whimpering and asked.''Why did you mention my daddy?'' Oh shit, look what i did. I then approached Little Sarah and bent down to her.

''I-I-I`m sorry, i didn`t mean to...i`m sorry, Little Sarah, i didn`t mean too.'' I said.

"I miss him..." Little Sarah said as tears came out of her eyes.

"Don't worry. You've got a new father. A father who loves and adores you." I smiled.

''J-Jake?'' Little Sarah asked.

''Yes, Little Sarah. He loves you and promise that nothing will never happen to you.'' I said.

Little Sarah smiled at that.

''Hey, Ladies.'' Jake greeted. Little Sarah smiled and ran to Jake and hugged him.''What`s wrong?''

''I love you, Daddy.'' Little Sarah said.

Jake smiled and said.''I love you too, Sweetie.''

I smiled at that, i hope i was a good insperation.

**Clementine`s POV**

Minxie,Stephanie,Elizabeth, and i were cooking food. Baked beans and turkey.

''Well look who it is.'' Oh no, please...hell no.

I turned back and saw Jason and Michael with evil smirks.

''Oh no...'' I trailed off.

''We heard you and your partner moaning last night.'' Micheal said.

''How about you back off?'' I said. These two were pissing me off.

''What? We`re just saying.'' Jason said.

''You two are a couple of pigs, you know that?'' Stephanie asked.

"Hey. We're just trying to have a little fun." Michael said.

"Yeah. I mean, geez Louis, Pussycat. You gotta lighten up." Jason said with a smirk.

"Did you just call me-" I started, but was quickly interrupted

''Pussycat?" Jason asked. "Yep. It fits you." Those two motherfuckers!

I then see Jake walk in and i see him glare at the two.

''What the hell`s going on in here?'' Jake asked.

''These motherfuckers called me a Pussycat!'' I told. I see Jake`s angry look as he glares at the two and he walks over to them.''I`m gonna beat the living shit out of-''

''Ok, enough!'' Minxie said as she got in between."Alright. That's enough, boys. Now you better get back to business or Lilly will chew your heads off." She said.

"What? Did your 'visions' tell you that?" Michael asked, putting hand quotations when he said visions.

"No. Just a hunch." She said.

"Is that food almost done?" Jason asked. "I would eat the shit out of that food."

''I`ll make you eat shit for dinner if you don`t get the fuck out of here.'' Jake threatened.

''Alright, alright. Come on, Jason, let`s go bother Nick and Molly instead.'' Michael said as they both walked out.

''Motherfuckers.'' Jake said as he walked over to me and asked.''You ok, honey?''

''I`m fine, Jake, i`m fine.'' I said as i smiled up at my husband.

''Good, because for a minute there, i was about to beat the living shit out of them.'' Jake said.

''That`s another reason why i love you.'' I say as I kissed Jake.

"Not sure if you really could. They're tough bastards." Minxie said. "They may be annoying. But they are good people."

''Then i want them to stop screwing around with my wife and about what happened...last night.'' He said.

''Little Brother, seriously? I do not want to hear you talk like that. I`m not used to that.'' Elizabeth said.

''Hey, i be hearing you and Luke be screwing around with each other.'' Jake teased.

''Jake.'' Elizabeth started.

''Don`t 'Jake' me, it`s the truth.'' Jake smirked.

The walkie-talkie then buzzed on.

''Steph, are you there?'' Lilly asked.

Stephanie then picked up the radio.

''Yeah, i`m here, what`s up?'' Stephanie asked.

''Can you send Clem up? I need to speak to her.'' Lilly said.

''Ok.'' Stephanie said as she puts down the radio.

''What does she want?'' I asked as I crosses her arms, I`m still upset with Lilly, because what happened back at the half built house when Talyne and I were shot and Lilly refused to help.

''Go up there, but be careful.'' Jake said.

''Ok. I love you.'' I say as i kissed my husband and i walked out of the kitchen. I then started to make my way up to Lilly`s office. I then got up and walked in.''Lilly, you wanted to see me?'' I see her sitting at her desk, she looks the same, but getting older, and her hair looks a little gray too.

''Yes, Clem, come on in.'' Lilly said. I then walked in and i sat in the chair infront of Lilly`s desk.''So what did you wanna talk to me about?'' I asked as i crossed my arms and did not dare to look at her, i`m still upset about what happened.

"I know you're upset... About what happened a couple months ago." Lilly said.

''Yes i am. Lilly i can`t believe you. You wanted to leave me? I thought i was your friend? But i see clearly that i`m not.'' I say.

"Clem-" Lilly started, but i

"I thought you had a heart, Lilly. I thought you cared about the group, despite all the arguments we had. I guess I was wrong." I looked to the ground in sadness

''Clem, i do care about the group. Back there wasn`t part of me, i was on edge. I...i should`ve helped you, and i swear on my grave that will never happen again.'' Lilly said.

I looked down and sighed. She was right, she was a bit on edge back there, but now she seems calm now.''Fine, i...i forgive you.'' I said, forgiving the women.

''Thanks you. Also, i`d like to talk to you about something else.'' Lilly said.

''What is it?'' Clementine asked.

''It`s about Little Sarah and the girls.'' Lilly said.

''What about them?'' Clementine asked.

Lilly looked down.''They don`t know how to shoot or defend themselves.''

''So? Jake and I will protect them, and plus, they are safe HERE!'' I said. For the love of all that is holy Lilly, they are just kids!

''But what if walkers are here and they`re all alone?!'' Lilly asked.''Clem, look, i just wanna say that if you don`t teach Little Sarah how to shoot, then...''

''Then what?'' I asked as i glared at the women, i hope she`s not thinking what i think she is saying.

''We may have to put her down.'' Lilly said.

My eyes winded in shock, but that soon turned to anger and said.''FUCK NO! Don`t you dare!''

''Clem-'' She started, but i interrupted her.

''No! There`s noway in hell i`m going to have my daughter be a fucking animal like those fuckers out there.'' I said.

''CLEM! Look, don`t be like her asshole dad.'' Lilly said.''It`s for protection.''

''Lilly...'' I sighed.

''Clem, think about this, if you don`t teach her how to shoot and defend herself. She will die, do you want that to happen?'' Lilly asked.

I sighed and accepted defeat. "Ok. But I can only help Little Sarah. You'll have to ask Doug and Denease about Danielle and Tiffany and You'll have to ask Zach about Jennifer."

''Now that won`t be easy.'' Lilly said.

The radio then buzzed on the table.''Lilly, you there?'' Christa asked.

Lilly picked up the radio and answered.''Yeah, i`m here, what`s up?''

''Eric and the others are back, and they also found a boy.'' Christa said.

''Boy?'' Lilly quirked a eyebrow.

''Yeah, Eric`s going on saying something about letting him stay.'' Christa said. Christa and Lilly never really liked Eric, but to me Eric is a good man like Lee.

''I`ll be right down.'' Lilly said as she puts the radio down.

''Eric and the others found some boy. I`m going to go check him out. Wanna come?'' Lilly asked me.

''Sure.'' I say.

''Let`s go then.'' Lilly ordered as her and I walked downstairs.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Sorry if this seems suckish to you and didn`t see no walkers. But Fanfic Productions and I promise, we will get to the gore and walkers, it will come in the next chapter too. Magixben1124, out!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys, i`m back with another chapter of Fight The Dead. And by the way. JAKE WILL NOT DIE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANTS HIM DEAD! DEAL WITH IT! Ok, continue.**

* * *

**Clementine`s POV**

When we made it downstairs, we see Eric, Hope,Cody, Russell, Vince, and Omid back with a boy that is tied up and is beaten.

''What did you do to him?'' I asked them.

''Don`t ask us, we found him like this.'' Russell said.

''Why the hell you bring him here?!'' Kenny asked.

''We couldn`t just leave him.'' Omid said.

''We found him all beaten up and tied up like this.'' Cody said.

And i know Lilly is gonna have a meltdown in 3, 2, 1.''How many times do we have to go over this?!" She growled. There it is.

''We can`t keep bringing more mouths to feed!'' Lilly said.

''Lilly, come on, he`s just a kid.'' Lee said.

**Talyne`s POV**

I squinted my eyes, this boy looks familiar to me...he...he does looks simular to someone i know.

''Yeah, he looks familiar.'' Clementine said.

"I can't quite put my finger on, but he reminds me of someone." I said. The boy then glared at Clementine and I and he started to speak in a language that none of usgroup could understand, but it sounded russain and his voice sounded simular to Arvo`s.

''What the fuck is he saying?'' Kenny asked.

''He seems to be speaking russain like Arvo and his people.'' Elizabeth said.

''You don`t think that this peace of shit is related to that motherfucker, do you?'' Chase asked.

''Yeah, we got rid of him and his people months ago.'' Nick said.

I noticed the boy`s glare, it looks hatered and anger. I know this boy is with Arvo, he has to be! He looks simular to Arvo and kinda sounds like Arvo.

''Whoever this boy is, we`re locking him in the freezer.'' Lilly said.

''I say we shoot him.'' Nick say as he raises his riffle.

''Nick!'' Luke started.

''I agree, we should, he seems to be working with Arvo or someone worse and we can`t take that risk anymore.'' Molly said.

''Molly, how could you say such a thing?'' Stephanie said with shock.

''I agree, we should shoot him, it`s for the best.'' I agreed with Nick and Molly.

"Talyne!" Chase and Ellie scolded. They knew what i was becoming. A cold blooded killer. Something they didn't want me to become, but hey, it`s about protecting my people and survival.''Guys, deep down inside, you know we have to kill him.''

''I agree with Talyne.'' Clementine agreed.

''So do i.'' Jake said.

''What?! Clem, you don`t mean that!'' Carley said shocked and Lee too.

''Jake, you are not serious.'' Elizabeth said.

''Elizabeth, it`s for the best.'' Jake said.

''Mom, Dad, we have too. I`m just doing this for US, and i think he is working for Arvo, look at him! I don`t want nothing happen to you guys.'' Clementine said. Clem and Jake are becoming cold like me too, but hey, they are trying to protect their family like i`m trying to protect mine.

''We`re locking him in the freezer, end of discussion.'' Lilly hissed as she walks back into her office.

''Let`s go, asshole.'' Kenny said as he grabs the boy by the neck and holds him up and Kenny escorts him to the freezer. I was not taking my eyes off of that kid, i know he is working for Arvo and i`m about to find out.

''He doesn`t need to be tied up. There`s no need.'' I turned around and see Mike standing with his arms crossed and the bullet wound in his head.

''Mike, not the freaking time to taunt me right now.'' I say.

''Then untie him.'' Mike ordered.

''Fuck you, Mike.'' I say.''I prove it to ya, you`ll see.'' I say as I walked away. What the hell is wrong with me? First Troy, then Becca, then Carlos, and now Mike? Maybe I am going crazy...

**Clementine`s POV**

Later, I walked over to Little Sarah`s room and knocked on her door.

''Yes?'' Came Little Sarah`s voice.

''Little Sarah, it`s mommy, Honey.'' I hope i`m making the right choice. I mean, I thought that I could maybe wait a little longer to teach her how to shoot, but it Lilly`s orders. Little Sarah opened up the door.

''Yes, mommy?'' Little Sarah asked, looking up at me.

''Little Sarah, can I talk to you about something?'' I asked her.

''Sure, mommy.'' Little Sarah said. We walked in Little Sarah`s pretty pink room Jake and I designed for her. I see she has her butterfly bed, her little play table, her dolls, her doll house, and I see her teddy bear she named Aiden. We sat on her bed and I see her hug her teddy bear.

''What did you wanna talk to me about, Mommy?'' Little Sarah asked me.

''I wanted to talk to you about...shooting, honey.'' I told.

''Shooting? I thought I was suppose to learn how to shoot when I`m eleven?'' Little Sarah asked.

''Well...I think it`s probably the right time to teach you now.'' I then get out my Glock 22 and showed it to Little Sarah.''This is a Glock 22, sweetie.''

''You`re gun?'' Little Sarah asked.

''Yes, sweetie, my gun.'' I answered.''I`m gonna teach you how to shoot, you need to learn this kind of stuff sweetie. I`m only doing this for your own good and I love you. Do you understand?''

Little Sarah nodded and said.''Yes, mommy. I understand.''

''Good.'' I said.

''So where do we go shooting at?'' She asked as we get up and walked out of her room.''Outside honey.'' Little Sarah gasped.

''You mean where the walkers are at?'' the nine year old asked me.

''Yes, where the walkers are at. Don`t worry, I won`t let them get you. I promise.'' I said. Little Sarah smiled and said.''Ok, mommy.''

**Jake`s POV**

Joel, Eric, Michael, Jason, Molly, Hope, Denease, Russell, Chase, Cody, Zach, and I made it to the abandoned shopping Market store which was surrounded by walkers.

''Ok, here`s the plan everybody. Hope and Denease will stay here and will keep watch out for walkers. If it`s a emergency, honk the horn. Got it?'' Eric inquired.

The two nodded.''Good. Let`s go.'' We made our way out of the truck and we walked over to the walkers who noticed us and snarled at us and walking towards us. I raised my axe and brought it down to the walker`s skull and I kicked the dead walker off and it falls to the ground. I see two other walkers coming my way, I quickly get out my knife and stabbed the two in the heads. I looked over and see the others already killed the walkers with there weapons.

''Ok, everybody in the market, now!'' Eric said as he ran to the market and we busted in and saw walkers notice us and headed towards us. I got out my shotgun and started shooting at the walkers and Joel, Michael,Russell and Jason started shooting along, however, Eric and Cody get out there Machetes and started slashing the walkers in the heads, Zach and Chase got out there katanas and slashed the walkers in the heads and Molly stabbed the walkers in the heads with her ice tool. The walkers were finally dead and Eric said,''Ok everybody, scope the place out and gather everything you can find!'' We all spreaded out and I get out my bakpack and unzipped it and started putting two cans of beans in, two cans of soup, candy bars, two bags of chips, juices, a can of soda, noodles and tomato sos (For spaggetti), and cholcletes.

''I wonder if these chocolates are good?'' I opened the box of chocolates and got one out and tried it.''Yeah, there still good.''

''Aw, look, Jakie is getting Chocolates.'' I hear Jason.

''For Clementine? Are you trying to get her riled up for tonight like last night?'' Michael asked.

''Shut the fuck up.'' I hissed as I put the chocolates in.

''Come on boys, less talking more packing!'' Zach said stuffing his backpack.

''I never liked you, Jake.'' Came Cody`s voice.''You`re now fucking my sister?''

''Cody, look, I love Clementine. But i`m not using her as no sex toy.'' I said as I put my backpack on.

''Bullshit. You`re only using her for sex.'' Cody hissed walking up to me.

''Cody, lay off.'' Eric said, getting between.

''Listen here, Jackson. I should kill you now, but i`m only keeping you alive because you make my sister happy. But if you fuck up like get her pregnant, i`ll not hesitate to kill you.'' Cody hissed.

''Cody-''

''GUYS, IN COMING!'' Molly shouted as walkers started to bust in through the bathrooms and staff rooms.

''QUICK, EVERYBODY RUN!'' Joel shouted.

I took my backpack and we all started running. But I heard a thud as I gasped and I turned around and saw a walker grabbed Cody`s leg as he starts to scream out in pain.

''NOOOOOOOO!'' I shouted as I ran over to the walker that was bitting Cody and I stomped on the walker as it`s brains and blood spilled out. I helped Cody stand and Eric ran and helped as we made our way out of the market. We see Hope and Denease come with the truck as they opened the doors and we all got in and they started driving away knowing that this market belonged to the walkers now. I turned back and see Cody on the ground with a bitten leg.

''Fuck...you`re bitten.'' I say.

''Yeah, no shit!'' Cody snapped.

''What do we do?'' Molly asked.

''We need to cut his leg off.'' I said as I took my axe.

''What?!'' Cody inquired.

''It`s the only way.'' Eric said.''Do it.''

I raised my axe prepared to cut his leg off.

''Wait, I-''I slammed my axe down to his leg as he screams out in pain and blood splattered all over, I then raised my axe again and cut it off again more as he screams more, I raised it again and made the final cut as he screams out in pain and he falls back knocked out.

''Is he...'' Michael trailed off.

''He passed out.'' Zach told.

''He`s loosing a lot of blood, We need to get to Howe`s fast!'' Molly said.

''Hope, can`t this peace of shit go any faster?!'' Joel inquired.

''This is as fast as it goes!'' Hope said.

''Fuck!...'' I said. Man, I wonder how will this affect Clem...?

**Clementine`s POV**

Little Sarah and I were in the woods and i`m teaching her how to shoot. I gave her my Glock 22 and i put up a target on the tree. I turned to my daughter and said.''Ok, Little Sarah, i`m gonna teach you how to shoot. Are you ready?'' I asked the girl. The girl looked down, she didn`t want to do this, i know it sucks for her, but she needs to learn how to protect herself. Lilly`s right, i don`t want her to get eaten when she`s all alone with a walker...or worse...

"O-Ok..." Little Sarah said nervously. I knew she was worried about making a mistake. Despite that I told her that everyone makes mistakes, she still worried that something bad will happen.

I noticed she was looking down. She seemed sad about something. I walked up to her, bent down and asked. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"My dad... I remember when I asked him if I could shoot..." The girl said as she recalled the memories.

Hhhhh...and i`d take it he said no.''And...what did he say?'' I asked.

''He said No. You are too young and too little, you should let the adults handle it and stay out of the way.'' Little Sarah explained.

Hhhhh, Carlos, Carlos, Carlos. I know Carlos was hardass and all, but he did care about his daughter. But still, i he should`ve taught her how to shoot, because if he hadn`t, she would`ve died and i wouldn`t have her as a daughter. I then got up and told her.

''Well Little Sarah, let me tell you this. You can do anything, ages, sizes, doesn`t count. You just got to believe you can do it, believe you can shoot. Can you do that?'' I asked her.

Little Sarah looked to the ground and then looked at me with a determined face and said. "Yes."

"That's my girl." I said with a smile. I knew she would grow up to be a strong young girl.

''Now let`s get started.'' I say as i got behind Little Sarah.''Now honey, remember. You got to get a good aim. And remember, always aim for the head, nothing else but the head. Why?'' I wanted her to get this, i think she knows it.

''Because, it will kill them faster and it`s their week point for a walker. And for a human, put them out of their misery.'' Little Sarah explained.

''Very good. See you got this. Now, remember, direct aim.'' I told her.''But bend your elbows a little.'' I said as i led down her elbows a bit and i covered her ears.

She pulled the trigger, but her shot was too much to the left. She then looked to me with with worry and started talking fast.

"I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-" I put my hand to her mouth, stopping her constant apologizes and said softly. "It's ok, sweetie. Like I said, everyone makes mistakes."

I then removed my hand from her mouth and said to her.''There is nothing to worry about honey.''

She nodded. I understand she`s nervous and scared. But i must teach her for her own good.''Let`s start again.'' She then turns around and aims the gun at the target. I then bent her elbows and covered her ears.

''Remember, aim directly at the target.'' I told her quietly.

''I can do it, i can do it, i. Can. Do. It.'' She whispered to herself as She then pulled the trigger and she shot the target.

She then turned towards me with a victorious smile and exclaimed. "I did it!" She gave a look of happiness that showed that she was happy for her success. I smiled back and she aimed at the target again. I bent her elbows and covered her arms. She then took aim and shot at the target.

All her happiness instantly disappeared and she looked to me and frowned. She had missed the target.

"It's okay, sweetie. No need to worry." I said to her.

''Hello? Sweet pea?'' Came Lee`s voice. I turned around and I see my adoptive father, Lee come.''Hey, sweet pea.'' I walked over to Lee and hugged him.''Hi, dad.''

''How`s the shooting going?'' Lee asked me.

''Good! She`s improving a lot.'' I then turned to my daughter and asked.''Right sweetheart?''

''Yes, i`m improving a lot Grandpa Lee!'' Little Sarah smiled at Lee.

''Can I see your skills?'' Lee asked her.

Little Sarah nodded and aimed at the tree. She took aim, fired and missed. She looked to the going sadly. I was about to say something, but then Lee spoke up.

''I think I have something that could help.'' Lee said

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a 9mm handgun. He smirked and said. "A 9 for a 9. This should be easier to use." She took the handgun and aimed at the target and she pulled the trigger and shot at the target on the tree. She smiled and said.''I got it!''

''Yeah you did, good job!'' Lee smiled.

''Thanks, Grandpa Lee!'' Little Sarah said as she ran over to Lee and hugged him.

''Your welcome, Honey.'' Lee smiled.

''Thanks, Lee, you always know what to do.'' I said.

''Don`t I always?'' Lee asked.''And uh, word of advice Sweet pea. Please cut her hair, we don`t want nobody grabbing at it.''

''No we don`t.'' I said.

''Clementine! Clementine!'' Came Ellie`s voice as she came.

''What is it Ellie?'' I asked her.

''It`s Cody!'' Ellie said.

''Cody? What about?'' I asked.

''He was bitten.'' Ellie said.

''BITTEN?!'' I gasped.

''But they cut his leg off.'' Ellie said.

''FUCK!'' I started running back to Howe`s and inside.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Will Cody make it? He did get his leg cut off, who is this strange boy? Could he really be a relative of the character we all hate? Arvo? We`ll find out in the next chapter. Also, once again, like i said Fanfic Productions is working on this too. SO GIVE HIM CREDIT! MAGIXBEN1124, OUT!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Clementine`s POV**

I made it back in Howe`s and bursted in. I see the others back, but I don`t see Cody and Jake! I walked over to Eric and asked.''Where`s Cody and Jake?''

''Their in the nursery, Natalie`s fixing him right now.'' Eric told. I then started running to where the nursery`s at. I hope Cody`s ok, he has to live...he...HE JUST HAS TO! I then see Jake standing outside the nursery.''Jake!'' I exclaimed. Jake looked up and frowned and walked over to him and hugged him.

''Clem, i`m so sorry...'' My husband told while he`s stroking my hair.

''What...what happened?'' I asked him.

''Walkers...walkers bursted in, we tried to escape, Cody got bit on the leg. I...I had no choice but to cut his leg off.'' Jake told me. Oh my gosh...Cody...''I tried all I can, I thought cutting his leg off would save his life...I hope it does.''

''It will, it will save his life.'' I said to him.

''I hope and pray he will live.'' Jake said.

''Can I...Can i see him?'' I asked Jake. Jake frowned more and said.''I`m sorry Clem, Natalie said she needs all the space so she can work on Cody`s leg.''

''Oh my gosh...'' I said. I can`t loose my brother, I can't, I love him.

''It`s gonna be ok, Clem.'' Jake said in a soothing tone.''It`s gonna be ok.'' I hope he`s right. I hope he`s right...

**Lee`s POV**

I was cutting Little Sarah`s hair in my room with a pair of sizers I found in the drawer. Her little peaces of hairs were on me, on the bed and on the ground, but I`ll sweep that up later. At least now when I cut her hair, it`ll be less easy to grab.

''Thank you for cutting my hair, Grandpa Lee.'' She said with a smile on her face.

''Your welcome Honey, anything for you.'' I said with a smile.

''Is Mommy ok?'' She asked him.

''Yeah, sweetie, she is. She`s just going through some stuff right now, give her time.'' I told her.

''Oh.'' She said.''Grandpa?''

''Yes, sweetheart?'' I asked me.

''Will I start killing more people like You, Mommy, daddy, and Grandma Carley?'' She asked me.

I sighed.''Yes sweetie, but only for a good reason, like if somebody tries to hurt You, your mommy, daddy, Me, or Your grandma.''

''Oh. So killing Becca was good?'' She asked me.

''Yeah.'' I shook my head at the mention of Becca. I hated Becca, she wanted to kill my daughter and everyone else. She never gave a shit about this group. She even tried to kill Clem just to get Jake. Well she`s dead now, that`s all it matters.

''Have...Have you ever killed a person before?'' Now that stopped me. When she said that, it made me bring back my past of being a convicted killer. When I first killed the State Senator for sleeping with my Ex-wife, I killed him and I stayed mad at her for awhile.

''Are you sure you wanna know, sweetie?'' I asked.

Little Sarah nodded.''Yes.''

I sighed.''Honey, you deserve to know this.'' I huffed as I started.''Before all of this started, I was a convicted killer.'' Little Sarah gasped and asked.

''Why? W-why did you...'' I sighed. I knew she`s be like this.''Because the man I killed did something really bad and I killed him. Do you understand, Honey?''

''I...I understand, Grandpa Lee. But You are good now, right?'' She asked me.

''Right. I am good, honey, and I made a promise that I won`t let anyone hurt You,Clem, or Carley. Ok?'' I asked her. She nodded and I smiled as I was done cutting her hair.''Ok, I think we`re all set.'' I glanced at the hair thingies that were on the bed and I picked them up and strapped them to the remaining peaces of Little Sarah`s hair on the back.''There you go, don`t you feel better now?''

Little Sarah smiled.''Yes, thanks Grandpa Lee.''

''Anytime, Sweetie.'' I said with a smile.

''Lee, I need to talk to you for a sec.'' Kenny said, standing at the door who looked like he had a disgusted look.

''Wait here, honey.'' I said to my granddaughter and I got up and walked out of the room and turned to Kenny and asked.''What is it, Kenny?'' Kenny`s been on the dark side for a very long time. He`s been becoming a danger to the group and been hating on Talyne.

''Lee, I know this will sound crazy, but I think we should get rid of the little ones.'' Kenny said to me. My eyes winded at what Kenny just said.

''What?!''

''Yeah. Look, Lee, I know you love Clementine and her daughter. But they are weak, they can`t do shit, they are gonna die anyway.'' Kenny said.

''No. You don`t know that. We`re not getting rid of them. Lilly will not allow this, neither will I.'' I said, not siding with Kenny.

''Lee, look, I know this is hard. But you need to think about this. These little girls are doing nothing but just slowing us down. We need to get rid of Jennifer, Danielle, Tiffany, AJ, Ellie, Talyne, Sarah/Lisa, Little Sarah, and Clementine.'' He said, counting out the young girls.

''Kenny, I can`t believe what the fuck I am hearing.'' I said, shaking my head. Kenny has gone completely fucking crazy.

''Lee, i`m sorry, but we have too. We may even haft to get rid of Carley.'' Kenny said.

''Carley?!'' I inquired.

''Yes. Look, she`s already pregnant with your baby and we can`t have that here.'' Kenny said to me.

''We`re not getting rid of Carley or any of the girls here.'' I hissed.

''Lee, come on, don`t tell me you are actually doing this. And besides. Imagine the fun we`ll have with the women. Keep them as our slaves, toys, you know what I mean?'' Kenny asked me.

''No, that`s not happening. If you do that, i`ll have no choice but to kill you myself.'' I hissed at him.

Kenny grumbled and shook his head.''I knew I couldn`t count on you, Lee. Eversense I saw you back at that ski lodge. I knew you were weaker than ever. I should`ve killed Carley when I saw her pregnant ass.'' He hissed. THAT DOES IT! I raised my fist and punched Kenny in the face as he falls.

''You know what, Kenny?! Go fuck yourself! You don`t have no right to say that! I should`ve left your ungrateful ass back at Parkar`s run with that herd of walkers.'' I hissed.''You really think I care about that.'' Kenny got up.''And fuck you Lee, we are not buddies anymore.''

''I don`t care. I don`t want to be friends with someone who tries to kill my family and plan something evil and crazy.'' I said to him.

''Whatever.'' Kenny said as he walked away. I shook my head and sighed. I walked back in my room and saw Little Sarah looking in the mirror. I smiled and walked in.

''Hey, honey.''

''Hi, Grandpa, Lee.'' My granddaughter greeted me.

''How are you doing?'' I asked her.

''Fine, thanks for cutting my hair.'' She said with a smile.

''Your welcome, sweetie.'' I smiled.

''Little Sarah! Little Sarah!'' Shouted Jennifer as she came in.

''What is it, Jennifer?!'' Little Sarah asked

''Doug,Denease,mommy, and Carley are surviving ice cream in the cafeteria!'' Said the girl.

''Really?!'' Inquired my granddaughter with a big ass smile on her face.

''You better go before they run out.'' I said to my Granddaughter.

''Come on!'' Jennifer said as she started running back to the cafeteria, and so did Little Sarah. Haha, kids...

**Lilly`s POV**

I was walking around in circles, thinking about that boy that is locked in the freezer. Who is he? Where did he come from? Is he really related to that bastard, Arvo? No, that bastard is dead and so are his people. He can`t be...Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

''Come in.'' The door open and I see it`s Eric Murphy.

''Hope I`m not disturbing you, Lillith.'' I glared at him, what did I say about him calling me that?

''I thought I...You know what? Nevermind.'' I sat down at my chair behind me desk.''What do you want, Murphy?''

''I just came here to talk to you about something.'' He said, shutting the door behind him and he walked over and took a seat.

''What is it?'' I asked him.

''It`s about your Leadership, Lilly. I`ve been watching you, and to me, it`s not doing so well.'' Eric said to me. The fuck is he saying?

''Are you saying i`m leading this group down the wrong path?'' I asked Murphy.

''I`m afraid so.'' Murphy said.''You`re leadership is crumbling and you are unstabled.'' Murphy said.

''And what? You think you can lead this group better than me?'' I asked him.

''Yes, I have lead my group down the right path before I met yours.'' Murphy said. I glared at him and got up and pointed my finger at him.''You listen here Murphy, I am not gonna let you run this group, I AM running this group and there is nothing changing that.'' Eric hummed and said.''We`ll see.'' He got up and walked out of my office. The nerve of Murphy, coming in and saying that i am unstable. BULLSHIT!

**Lisa/Sarah`s POV**

I was sitting, eating ice cream with Elizabeth,Niko,Mary,Alice, and Nina at my table. I noticed Elizabeth shaking and look anxious a bit.

''Elizabeth, are you ok?'' I asked my best-friend.

''I`m-i`m fine, Ellie. Really.'' Elizabeth said. I quirked a eyebrow.

''Are you sure?'' I asked her.''You didn`t touch your ice cream.''

''I said I`m fine.'' She said sternly.''Please...'' I was very concerned about Elizabeth, I hope she`s alright.

''Has anyone seen Sam lately?'' I asked him. I haven`t seen him all day.

''No. You checked in his room or anything?'' Asked Mary.

''No.'' I shook my head.

''He`s probably in there. Go check.'' Niko said. I nodded as I got up and made my way over to his room. I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

''Sam? You there?'' I asked. No answer.''Sam?'' I knocked on the door again.'It`s me, Lisa/Sarah.'' I knocked on the door again. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it and opened the door.''Sam?'' I see Sam sitting on the ground.''Sam?''

''I miss him so much...'' Sam said.''When I saw him looking at me, about to die...He looked like he was saying that it`s my fault I got him killed, that I could`ve taken the bullet.''

''That`s not true, Sam.'' I said to him.''You`re brother was trying to protect you.'' Sam looked down.

''Why didn`t I stay back at that trailer? I would`ve joined my brother and...''

''Sam stop, please, You`re talking nonsense and bullshit. If you die, you leave me, I thought you love me? You promised me you wouldn`t leave me.'' I told him.

''I do, but...''

''But what?'' I asked him.

''I just feel so usless everytime. I feel so weak. I can`t even protect you.'' Sam said.

''You can, I know you can, and you have. Also, You saved my life numerous times.'' I told.

Sam sighed. I walked over to him and sat down by him.

''Why do you want me around? Why do you want me to live?''

''Because I love you, and nothing will ever change that.'' I said as I kissed him.

**Jake`s POV**

I came back with a bowl of ice cream and saw Clementine on the chair, whipping some tears away. I sat by my wife and said.''I got you some ice cream.'' Clementine accepted the ice cream.

''Thanks.'' Clementine started eating the ice cream.

''I saw Little Sarah, she looked cuter than ever. Lee cut her hair and everything.'' I said.

''That`s great, I`ll have to thank him...'' Clementine said. I looked down and said.''It`s my fault...'' Clementine looked to me.

''What?''

''It`s my fault, Cody was right behind me when those walkers started attacking, if I had saved him, then, then...''

Clementine touched my face and said.''Jake, stop. It`s not your fault.'' I kissed him on the lips.''You did all you could...You did all you could, You tried to save my brother. I know he`s been treating you like shit, but you still tried and save him by cutting his leg off to prevent him from turning and i`m glad I have you as my husband.'' I smiled.

''Thanks, Clem.'' Clementine smiled back.

''Hey.'' I hear Carley as she walked up.''Are you ok, Clem?''

''I`m fine, mom. Really, I am.'' Clementine said.

''Good, I heard what happened to Cody. I`m really sorry, hon.'' The pregnant women said.

''It`s ok, mom, it`s ok.'' Clementine said.

Natalie bursted through the door with blood on her.

''How is he?'' Clementine asked her.

Natalie frowned.''We need more medical supplies, we`re very low. If Cody doesn`t get this wound healed up, he will die of blood loss.''

''I`ll go out and make a run.'' I insisted.''Alone.''

''Alone?! No, Jake, I`m going with you!'' Clementine said, tugging my arm.

''No, Clem, it`s too dangerous. I`m going, it`s my fault Cody is in this mess and i`m gonna go alone and look for the meds by myself.'' I said as I grabbed my shotgun and axe.

''Jake...'' I turned around and I saw her kiss me.''Be careful.'' I smiled.''I will.'' I walked out of the community and on my way in town to look for some meds.

**Talyne`s POV**

I was sitting in My room, thinking about that boy that is locked in the freezer. I know he is working for Arvo and I know he is related to Arvo. Dammit, why can`t this damn group listen to me?! I heard a knock at the door.

''Come in.'' I announced. The door opened and Chase came in.

''Tal. We need to talk.'' He said with a stern voice.

I know what he wants to talk about.''I know what you want to talk about, Chase.'' Chase sighed and shut the door from behind. He walked over and sat down next to me.

''Talyne, i`m worried about you. You`re changing a lot. Your being cold.'' Chase said.

I sighed.''I`m acting this way, because it`s part of survival and protecting my family like You and Ellie. Because both of you are the only ones I have now.''

''You don`t need to act this way, You won`t loose us even if you don`t act so cold.'' Chase said.''And another thing, we need to talk about you murdering, like that kid. I noticed you`ve been committing murder lately and I don`t like it at all.''

"Oh, come on, Chase. It`s not that bad." I sighed.

"Yes it was, Talyne." Chase hissed at me.

"What? So it's okay for you to kill someone, but not me?" I inquired, with hurt in my eyes.

"No, it's not, I regret it." Chase said

"So you regret killing Arvo and Troy?" Iasked.

"No, I don't..."

"Chase, this is who we are." I said.

"We can't just keep killing people though."

"Chase, you know we have to." I said to my brother. "It's apart of survival."

"Talyne, I will not allow this to happen to you. I will not let you be like Tr- "

"Don't even think about comparing me to him!" How dare he?! Comparing me to Troy?!

I sighed, slowly calming myself down. "I'm sorry, Chase. I know I've done a lot of bad things and I don't blame you for leaving me. I'm just a... Stupid bitch."

''No you`re not.'' Chase said to me as he put his hand on my leg.

''I did horrible and terrible things after you left.'' I told him

''What horrible and terrible things?'' Chase asked me.

Talyne sighed, preparing to tell her story. "After you left... I started dating. Realized I was bisexual. None of my relationships worked. They all hurt me. So I had to... Had to destroy them."

Chase`s eyes winded.''You mean you-''

''Killed. Yes.'' I said.

I looked down. "I'm sure you hate me now, don't you? Wouldn't blame you. I'm a horrible person."

Chase shook his head.''No Talyne, you`re not. And I don`t hate you, I love you. And I guess it is my fault that you...you know. Because I was suppose to look after you and raise you back then, but instead I just left. You`re the one who should hate me.''

"I don't hate you, Chase." I said, hugging my brother. "I love you to death. You're family."

Chase smiled and hugged Me back.''I love you too, baby sis. You`re the only family I have.''

We broke the hug, and then I asked"Thought you planned to marry Stephanie." I said. "You two seem to like each other."

''Yeah. I do intend to marry, Stephanie sometime soon.'' Chase said.''I just need to find a fucking ring.''

"Maybe we can go scavenging again soon." Talyne said. "I've seen the ring shop."

Chase sighed. "There's something you need to know. I don't want you to tell anyone yet."

''What is it, Chase?'' I asked him.

"Stephanie`s pregnant."

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter guys. More shall come soon. Magixben1124 out!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Jake`s POV**

I looked ahead and saw the town and spotted the Hospital with my binoculars.''There you are.'' I put the binoculars away and ran down the hill. I see a fence and I climbed up and jumped down and landed on my feet, and started walking on the street. But I soon stopped when I saw half of a walker trapped under a car and trying to reach out at me. I raised my axe and brought it down and hit the walker through it`s skull and in it`s brain. I yanked my axe out and continued walking to the hospital. I hummed as I walked in the hospital. I started walking down the hallway, surprisingly for some reason, there was no blood or guts all over the place, and also there were no dead bodies all over or anything. Really, this place looked organized, it`s like somebody had or have a community here. That`s not the point. I went into a room, and saw that it had lots of guns.

I grabbed some guns and put them in my backpack. I got up and walked out and went into another room, and saw lots of meds and bandages and needles and tons of shit that could save Cody and the rest of us. I grabbed as much as I could and put them in my backpack. However, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and gasped and saw a man with Katana and had it raised and was about to kill me. I quickly dodged as he missed. I tackled the asshole to the stand as pill caps fell down on us and on the floor. I see the man grabbed a needle and raised it, but I quickly dodged and I see that it injected the needle in him as he screams.

''MOTHERFUCKER!'' He screamed.

I punched him in the face as he falls. I raised my fist about to finish him. But then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head as I fall. I looked to see a man with a baseball bat. I tried getting up, but I was too weak, and then I started to black out until I lost conciousness.

**Lee`s POV**

I walked upstairs to Lilly`s office. I knocked on the door three times.

''Come in.'' I opened the door and walked in Lilly`s room. I saw her sitting at her desk looking anxious and stressful than ever.''Lilly.''

''Lee, what is it?'' She asked with a cold and angry tone as always.''And this better be important.'' I crossed my arms and looked down.

''Lilly, it`s about Kenny.'' I told.

''Kenny, of course. Lee, we all know Kenny is crazy and is a pain in the ass.'' Lilly said.

''No, seriously. Kenny has gone evil, gone into the dark side for real this time. I don`t know if he was bluffing or anything, but he did seem he really wanted too.'' I told her. Lilly shook her head and looked to me.

''Lee, You and I know how Kenny is, he is a crazed asshole, but he isn`t that evil. He was probably bluffing or something.'' She said.

''But-''

''I know You are worried, but I think Kenny is just loosing it, I think he`s just bluffing some of his bullshit.'' She doesn`t believe me? I don`t believe this, she even hates Kenny.''Now go, Lee. I need to be alone and think.'' She said.

''Lilly-''

''GO!'' She snapped. I glared at the leader and walked out of her office. I walked downstairs and sighed and shook my head. I know Kenny isn`t bluffing, I`ve been watching him, I know he has changed and gone completely crazy.

''I see she doesn`t believe you.'' I hear a familiar voice. I turned around and saw it was Eric leaned to a wall and has his arms crossed.

''You heard all that?'' I asked him.

''Yeah. You and I both know Lilly ain`t gonna do shit about it, because she`s struggling and is too paranoid.'' Eric told.

''So you believe me or not?'' I asked him.

''I believe you, Lee.'' Eric said as he approached me.''I`ve been watching him. He`s changed and has turned crazy and evil. Soon, we`re gonna have no choice but to kill him.'' I crossed my arms and asked.

''You sure? I mean-''

''Lee, you know we have too. If he`s gonna do what he is about to do, we will have no choice but to kill him and put him out of his misery.'' Eric said.

I sighed.''You`re probably right, Kenny`s too unstabled. He`s lost his wife, his son, and girlfriend. And he`s changed so much, and if he hurts the kids or the girls, we will have no choice but to kill him.''

''Exactly. Kenny has become too dangerous and will soon hurt the kids and the girls. He needs to be taken care of soon.'' He said as he walks away. Maybe Eric is right. Maybe it`s time to put Kenny down, if Kenny can`t control his anger and won`t stop being another Carver, then we will have no choice but to kill him.

**Clementine`s POV**

I was in my room, laying on my bed, shedding some tears. I was so worried about Cody and Jake. Cody`s loosing blood, Jake`s out there alone...my gosh, i`m so worried.

''Mommy?'' I hear my adoptive daughter. I looked to see her with her cute little hair cut. She walked over here and I picked her up and set her on my lap.

''I like you`re new haircut. You look cute.'' I said.

''Thank you, mommy.'' Little Sarah smiled, but turned into a sad face.''Mommy, are Jake and Uncle Cody gonna be ok?'' I looked down sadly at that question, but looked to her and said.''Yes honey, when Jake comes back, Cody will be healed and all better. Little Sarah frowned.

''You don`t know that.'' Little Sarah said. My eyes winded and I was shocked to hear her say that.''You don`t know they will live. We lost people, and when people say they will come back, they didn`t...''

''Little Sarah, no. I know they will. You`ll see, I promise this time.'' I said to her. Little Sarah looked down and laid down beside me, and I laid down with her.

''Mommy. If daddy comes back, will you two have a baby?'' Little Sarah asked me.

''Why would you ask that, sweetie?''

''Because I want a little brother or sister.'' Little Sarah said. I thought of that question. I don`t know...and...I just don`t think...I don`t know.''I don`t know, honey. Maybe when you`re a bit older, you`ll have one. Ok?''

''Ok.'' She said.

* * *

**Jake`s POV**

My eyes opened slowly, and I felt my head bandaged and I felt I was tied up. I looked up and heard voices from outside.

''Hello?! Anybody?!'' I shouted. I tried to struggle out, but of course that didn`t work.''Fuck...'' I mumbled.

''Well look who`s awake.'' I hear a unfamiliar voice. I looked up and see a man with a yellow jacket, black shirt underneath, blue jeans, black shoes, he was balled, and he had a beard.''Who the fuck are you?'' I inquried.

''I ask the questions here, buddy!'' The man snapped as he approached me. He held up a knife and said.''You better start explaining yourself, buddy. Or else I`ll have to do nothing, but cut you up.'' He said.

''Go to hell.'' I hissed.

''Wrong answer.'' He said as he was about to raise his knife and was about to kill me.

''Terry!'' I hear another unknown voice. The guy named Terry turned back and I see a old man with a gray beard, dark yelow shirt, gray pants, and dark shoes.

''What do you want, Boyd?!'' Terry asked.

''Leave the boy alone.'' The old man named Boyd ordered.

''He just tried to steal our shit and you`re ok with that?!'' Terry shouted.

''Lay off, i`m sure he has a good explanation.'' Boyd said.

''Look, i`m sorry ok? I didn`t know anybody was here in this hospital. I just needed some of those meds to help my wife`s brother.'' I said.

''Sue. Sure.'' Terry said, not believing me.

''Hey, fuck you, asshole!'' I snapped at Terry.

''Watch what you say, you little shit!'' Terry said.

''Alright, enough!'' Boyd shouted, silencing both of us.''Terry, go check up on you`re daughter. She needs you right now.'' Terry looked down and sighed in defeat. He looked back at me and said.

''This isn`t over, you little shit!''

''Yeah, fuck you.'' I mumbled. Terry growled as he stormed out. Boyd approached me and said.

''Listen, son. I`m sorry about, Terry, he can be a real bastard sometimes.'' Boyd said.

''No shit...'' I said.

''Look son, I know why you did it, but it was our stuff.'' Boyd said.

''I said i didn`t fucking know, okay?!'' I snapped.''I was only trying to save my wife`s brother and I...I didn`t know somebody was living here.''

''Hm.'' Boyd hummed.''Our leader wants to speak with you.'' Leader? I thought he was the leader. I looked up at Boyd.

''Who`s your Leader?'' I asked.

''You`ll see, come on now.'' Boyd said. I got up and I followed Boyd out and started following me to his leader.

**Carley`s POV**

I was filling out the report cards for the class on the computer. Good thing we have technology. Anyway.

Little Sarah: Language-B, Math-C, Reading-A, Spelling-A, History-B, Science-C

Danielle: Language-B, Math-A, Reading-A, Spelling-A, History-C, Science-C

Tiffany: Language-B, Math-D, Spelling-B, Reading-B, Spelling-B, History-C, Science-C

Jennifer: Language-A, Math-B, Reading-A, Spelling-A, History-A, Science-B

There, finally. Now to fill these papers out. I was about to press print. But I heard a moaning noise.''What the hell?'' I inquired. I got up and walked to the door and saw nothing. Strange, I thought I heard a walker. I turned around about to go back, but saw a walker behind me and grabbed my neck and opened it`s mouth, about to bite my neck. But however, I grabbed it`s neck and tried restraining it, however, my strength was weakening as it got closer. I screamed.

''HELP!'' I was afraid, I was done for. I`m chow time now...But the walker was yanked off and pinned to a wall. I saw the one that save me, and I saw it was my husband, Lee! Lee gets out his gun and aimed it at the walker`s head as he pulled the trigger and shot the walker in the head as it falls to the ground dead. Lee glared at the walker furiously, but looked to me with a worried look and walked up to me.

''Are you ok?''

I nodded.''Yes. I`m fine, what`s going on?''

''Walkers...everywhere in the community!'' Lee informed.

''What?!'' I gasped.

''Yes! They got in the community somehow!'' Lee told.

''How the-''

''That doesn`t matter now! We need to get you to Natalie`s for safety!'' Lee told as he grabbed my hand and we started making our ways to Natalie`s. But we stopped and saw about twenty walkers heading our way. Lee and I get out our guns and started shooting at the walker`s heads as they fall. We continued running to the community, but I took it easy, because of the baby inside me. But we stopped and saw more walkers coming our way. I raised my gun about to shoot, but when I pulled the trigger, I heard a click.

''Fuck!'' I hissed as I put my gun away and I took a couple of steps back and I saw Lee shooting. I turned around and gasped and saw more walkers coming. I gasped and saw a walker coming near me. I was about to do something, but the walker ceased as I see machete come through it`s head. The machete ripped out and the walker falls and I see Talyne with her machete.

''Are you okay?!'' She asked me.

I nodded.''I`m fine.''

''Come on!'' Lee shouted as he finished clearing the way.

''Come on, Carley!'' Talyne ordered as we continued to go. We made it to the nursery as we bursted in and I see Cody on the bed with his still missing leg, Little Sarah, Jennifer, Danielle, Tiffany, Natalie, Lisa/Sarah, AJ, Mary, Niko, Minxie, Sam, Nina, Natalie, Stephanie, and Marceline. Lee ran over and got out a cheer.''Sit here.'' I walked over and sat down.

''How the hell did the walkers get in here?!'' Niko inquired.

''We`re gonna have to figure that out later.'' Talyne said as she ran back out. Lee was about to go, but I took his hand.''Lee.'' He looked to me.

''Be careful.'' He smiled and kissed me on the lips as he broke it.''I`m always am.'' He said as he ran out.

**Clementine`s POV**

I was shooting at the walkers with my crossbow Jake got me for our anniversary. I see the arrows going in the walkers heads. Russell, Vince, Christa, Omid, Wyatt, Zach, Doug, Denease, Michael, Jason, Lilly, Eric, Tess, Ellie, Nick, Hope, Jack, Elisa, Luke, Elizabeth, Joel, and Kenny killing the walkers with all their weapons. I was still shooting them with my crossbow. I turned around and gasped as I saw a walker grabbed my arm and was about to bite down, but was stabbed in the head by Ellie as he ripped his pocket knife out and the walker release my hand and he falls. I looked to Ellie

''Thanks.'' She nodded.

''There`s too many of them!'' Ellie said.

''No shit.'' I said as I now get out my Glock and shot at the walkers. I see Talyne and Lee arrive as they start killing at the walkers. I looked to my right and saw more walkers coming my way. I quickly ran and grabbed a Katana. I looked to the walkers and glared as I see one of them come towards me. I raised the katana and brought it down to the walker`s head as I ripped it out. I see three coming my way, I raised my katana and quickly sliced their heads off as they fall. I was about to slice more, but gasped and saw a walker coming behind Russell.

''RUSSELL, BEHIND YOU!'' I shouted. Russell turned around about to kill the walker, but it was too late as the walker grabbed at Russell and bit down on his shoulder as he screamed out in pain.

''RUSSELL!'' I cried.

''NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Wyatt and Vince screamed. Elizabeth quickly stabbed the walker in the head with her pocket knife as the walker falls. Russell falls to the ground weakly as he grunts. Wyatt, Vince, Eric, Talyne, Lee, and I ran over to Russell and saw him bleeding out from the bite.

''Holy shit...'' Wyatt trailed off.

''You...You`re gonna have to...put me down...'' He said weakly.

''NO! We can`t, we-''

''Wyatt, you know we have too.'' Vince said. Wyatt was about to say, but his mouth shut as he looked down sadly.

''Please...'' Russell pleaded.

''I`ll do it.'' Eric said as he raised his gun at Russell`s head. Russell closed his eyes about to accept his fate.''Sorry, Russ.'' He pulled the trigger and shot at Russell`s head as Russell falls to the ground dead. Poor Russell...Tears flew through my eyes. Russell was a awesome person, he didn`t deserve to die.

''Great.'' I hear Kenny.''One dead, now we can throw this one in with the walkers.'' I glared at Kenny and so did the others.

''Russell deserves a proper barriel!'' Wyatt shouted.

''Doesn`t matte and don`t care. It`s just his body now.'' Kenny said.

''You know the rules, we give our love ones a proper barriel, the walkers, we destroy and burn.'' Vince said as he shot at a walker.

Kenny muttered.''Fucking fine..'' He said as he went back to killing walkers. I fucking hate Kenny now! These past few months, Kenny`s been acting like a fucking asshole!

**Jake`s POV**

Boyd was leading me to his leader. These bindings were so fucking rough and they fucking hurt so fucking bad...Boyd opened the door to his leader`s office.

''Here he is, Boss.''

''Good, come in.'' That voice, it sounds so familiar. I walked in as Boyd closed the door from behind.

''So, you`ve been stealing our stuff?'' He sounds so familiar, I can`t put my finger on it.

''Look, I didn`t know that stuff was yours, hell, I didn`t even know anybody was here!'' I protested.

''But that was our stuff, and what we do is we give them a punishment.''

''And what the hell is that?'' I inquired. This leader turned around and...holy shit...Tommy?! I haven`t seen him, eversense back when we were in David`s camp, looking for my wife and the others! He looked different though. He wore a blue jean jacket, gray shirt underneath, blue pants, black shoes, he had a black beard, and he had some scars on his face.''Tommy, is that you?!'' Tommy quirked a eyebrow.

''How did you know my name?'' He inquired as he gets out a Berretta and aimed it at my head.''Speak!''

''It`s me! Jake Jackson! You don`t remember me?!'' I inquired.

''Jake Jackson?'' He inquired.

''Yes! I haven`t seen you eversense back at David`s camp!'' I said.

Tommy hummed.''What`s my brother`s name?''

''Joel.'' I answered.

''Nieces names?'' Tommy asked.

''Ellie and Sarah!'' I said.

''Who was Joel`s girlfriend?'' Tommy asked.

''Tracey!'' I told. Tommy lowered his gun slowly.

''Now do you believe me?'' Tommy quirked a eyebrow.''Do you have a girlfriend?''

''Yes!'' I told.

''What`s her name?'' He asked.

''Clementine!'' I told. Tommy`s eyes winded, he put his gun down.

''Then it really is you, Jake.'' He said.

''Yes.'' I said walking up to him.

''Sorry, I didn`t recignize ya, You just look so different and grown up.'' Tommy said.

''Well, that`s what being a teenager does to ya.'' I chuckled.

''Yeah.'' I nodded.

Tommy frowned.''How are Joel, Ellie, and Sarah? Are they still alive?'' Tommy asked.

''Yes.'' I nodded.

''What about Tess?'' He asked.

''Her too.'' I answered.

''Riley?'' I frowned at that.

''Riley...didn`t make it, neither did Bill.'' I told. Tommy frowned, he sighed.

''Dammit...''

''I`m sorry...'' I sighed.

''Well...what`s happened when I saw gone?'' Tommy asked me.

''Believe me, it`s a long fucking story.'' I sighed.

**Talyne`s POV**

I was in the hall, slashing some fucking walkers in the heads. I stopped and see a couple of walkers heading my way. I smirked and raised my machete.''Bring it.'' Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my leg as I scream and fell to the ground. I saw my leg was bleeding out. I looked up and see that boy with a pocket knife and with a smirk.

The boy started to speak his own language, I couldn`t understand.

''You...''

''You were right about me. I am Arvo`s brother, Ivan.'' He started to speak language. I fucking knew it!

''Now, you will suffer and die!'' Ivan said as he ran away. I looked and saw the walkers coming my way! FUCK! I`m so screwed!

**Jake`s POV**

I finished telling Tommy the story of what happened, how many people have died, and Tommy was just sad and devastated.''And that`s what happened.''

Tommy shook his head.''Seems like it hasn`t been easy for ya`ll. I`m sorry, I wish I could`ve found ya`ll sooner.''

''It`s cool, Tommy.'' I nodded.

Tommy shook his head.''Well, Jake, let me tell ya. It ain`t been easy for me either. I`ve been finding you and the others for two years now. And I didn`t get no where. I met a couple of people, they didn`t make it. Then I found Alex, my girlfriend, and her daughter, Ashley. We`ve been looking out for each other and been trying to avoid her crazed as brother, Kendall.''

''Kendall? Who the hell is Kendall?'' I inquired.

''A evil madman. He`s crazy and...'' Tommy shook his head.''Fuck...'' Something tells me this Kendall is dangerous. More dangerous than David or Carver. Terry bursted in with a gun. Tommy got up.

''Terry, what are you doing?'' Tommy asked.

''Gonna kill that peace of shit, I know you won`t do it, Tommy, so I will.'' He said.

I smirked.''I ain`t scared of you, asshole.'' I said as I got up and hold up two fists.

''Stupid fucking kid.'' Terry said.

''Jake, stay out of this.'' Tommy warned.

''No.'' I said as I walked up to Terry, Terry pushed Tommy aside. We were face to face.''You really wanna fuck with me?''

''Gonna try to, Kid.'' Terry hissed as he aimed his gun at my head. But I smirked as I quickly dodged and I heard a gunshot, he missed. I grabbed his arm and with all my strength, I twisted his arm as He let out a scream. He headbutted me as I took a couple of steps back. I glared at Terry, I saw him standing.

Terry glared and asked.''You picked the wrong day to piss me off.'' I smirked.

''I`m pretty sure I picked the right day to piss you off.'' Terry glared furiously and charged at me, but I dodged and jumped over Tommy`s desk. I noticed a pocket knife on his desk as I quickly grabbed it.

''I miss my axe.'' I muttered. Terry charged at me, but I dodged again and I raised my knife and stabbed him in his back as he grunted. He elbowed my face as I took a couple of steps back. I looked to him and I saw him get up and ripped the knife out. He walked towards me and he raised the knife.

''You`re gonna die tonight, boy.'' He said.

''Terry, enough!'' Tommy hissed.

''NO, TOMMY! I should be leader here, not you!'' Terry hissed.

''I`m leader because I lead this group, I helped your daughter survive.'' Tommy told him.

''You may have helped my daughter, but you didn`t help my wife!'' Terry hissed. Wife?!

''That wasn`t my fault. I wish we could`ve saved her-''

''Well that didn`t happen, thanks to you!'' Terry said.

''That wasn`t me, you know that was Kendall`s fault and you know it.'' Terry said. Who the hell is Kendall?!

''SHUT UP!'' Terry hissed.''I had enough of this.'' He said as he came near me. But suddenly, he was jumped on a african-American and was pinched in the neck as he stopped and he falls. I see her look down and muttered.

''That`ll calm him down...''

''Thank you, hon.'' Tommy said as he walked up to her. Hon?

''Hon?'' I smirked.

''Yeah. Jake, this is Alex. She`s my new wife.'' Alex nodded.

''Pleasure to meet you. Sorry, about Terry, he`s a-''

''Asshole, yeah, I get it.'' I said.

''Mommy?'' I see a little girl come in.''Can you read me a bedtime story now?''

''Sure, honey, go back into you`re room, I`ll be there in a minute.'' The little girl nodded as she left.

''That`s Ashley, she`s Alex`s daughter, and I`m her step-Dad.'' I nodded and smirked.

''Yeah, guess it seems like i`m not the only one who has a daughter.'' Tommy quirked a eyebrow.

''What?''

''Clem and I adopted a little girl named Sarah, but we call her Little Sarah, because she`s so little.'' I said.''Her hispanic dad was a asshole to her and Clem, so I killed him.''

''Killed him?'' He inquired.

''I had no choice, He was threatening my family, and I wasn`t gonna let that happen. So I killed him and took His daughter in and treated her like she was my daughter.'' I explained.

''Are you and Clem even raising her right? You two are still young.'' I chuckled.''Yeah, but we still take care of her, we`re doing fine and looking out for her.''

''Yo, Tommy!'' I heard a voice. I saw a teenager come in. I saw a teen that looks about my age, but he looks familiar...''We`re back and-whoa!'' He stopped as he looked at the mess and Terry on the ground.''What happened here?''

''Terry threw a tantrum again.'' Tommy shook his head.

''Oh. He`s always throwing a tantrum.'' I see the teen looked to me now.''Who`s he?''

''This is Jake. He`s a old friend of mine.'' Tommy said to me.

''Jake? Huh, I haven`t heard that name in a long time. I had a best-friend named Jake.'' The teen said.

''Really?'' I smirked.

''Yeah. Him and I always used to pull pranks.'' Haha, I remember when my best friend and I pulled pranks.''Even one time, this bitch-ass teacher gave us a failing grade on our test and called us dumbasses. So to get back at her, we pranked her. We gave her a catfood burrito.'' Wait...that`s what me and my friend did.

''Um, what was your friend`s full name?'' I asked.

The teen quirked a eyebrow.''Why do you care?''

''Just asking.'' I said. The teen hummed.

''His name was Jake Jackson, he was my first and only friend.'' My eyes winded.

''Wait, is your name...Zeke?'' I asked.

''Yeah...'' He said slowly. We looked each other in the eyes.

''Jake? Is that you, asshole?'' Zeke asked me.

''Yeah, it`s me, dumbass.'' I said to him.

''I don`t believe you. If you`re really Jake, then what did we do on Christmas morning?'' Zeke asked.

''We accidentally burned the Christmas tree down and your mom put all you`re presents away as punishment.'' I answered. He hummed.

''What prank did we pull on Trisha Taylor?'' He asked me.

''We mix dogfood with her chili meat.'' I answered.

Zeke chuckled.''One more question, what song did you play on my birthday?''

''Thistle And Weeds.'' I answered. Zeke chuckled.

''Yeah, it is you.'' Zeke said as he walked towards me and hugged me and I hugged him.''Great to see you.''

''Great to see you too.'' We released the hug and Zeke looked to my patched up eye.

''What the hell happened to your eye?''

''Some asshole beat me down to a pulp, but don`t worry, I killed him.'' I told.

''Good.'' Zeke said.

''I see you too know each other.'' Tommy cleared his throat.

''Yes, Jake is my best-friend, we haven`t seen each other eversense...'' Zeke trailed off.

''It`s great to see you, and I love to stay here a little longer, but I need to get back to Howe`s.'' I said as I crossed my arms.''I have someone that needs help, and if I waste more time, he may die.'' Tommy nodded.''I understand.'' Tommy walked out.''Come with me.'' I followed Tommy with Zeke walked by my side.

''So, Jake, tell me. What happened in the past two or three years?'' Zeke asked me. I sighed.

''I lost mom,Dad, and PJ. But Elizabeth is still alive.'' I told him.''I also have a wife.''

''Wife?'' Zeke inquired as he smirked.

''Yeah, wife.'' I chuckled.

''What`s her name?'' Zeke asked me.

''Clementine.'' I answered.

''Clementine?'' Zeke chuckled.''Sounds hot.''

''Yeah. But hey, she`s mine, don`t you forget that.'' I warned.

''Chill out man, I won`t.'' Zeke said with his hands raised. We finally got to a room as Tommy opened the door and turned to me.''Stay here.'' He walked inside as I stood and so did Zeke. I chuckled.

''I remember that one time, you told me you had a crush on Elizabeth.'' I remember that time when he did.

''Yeah, but hey, your sister was hot man. How old is she now?'' Zeke asked me.

''Man, I don`t know, maybe eighteen or some shit.'' I shrugged.''But I have noticed she`s been shooken up a lot. Especially when she`s around Luke, she seems afraid.''

''Luke? Who`s he? Her boyfriend?'' Zeke asked, who looked like he kinda had a jealous look.

''Yeah, unforchanantly. I don`t know what she sees in that fucking idiot, all he does is screw up all the time.'' I said.

''Really?'' Zeke chuckled.

''Yeah, he talks all that tough guy shit and nearly getting all of us killed.'' I said to him.

''Hm, sounds like a real pain in the ass then.'' Zeke said.

''Yeah.''

''So who`s you`re leader at your community?'' Zeke asked me. That bitch, Lilly.

''Lilly. She`s some bitchy leader that bosses us around. But to be honest, I don`t think she`s leader-material.'' I sighed.''I wonder if one day, i`ll get to be leader...''

''You will, Jake. You just wait and see.'' Zeke said. I see Tommy finally came back with a bag and gave it to me.''It`s full of meds, food, and some guns.'' He told. I looked to Tommy.

''Tommy, wait, aren`t you coming with me?'' I asked him. Tommy frowned.

''I can`t, I have to be here for my group. They need me and I can`t leave him.'' What about Joel.

''What about Joel? I`m sure he wants to see you.'' I said to him.

''Well...maybe next time, bring him here.'' Tommy told me. I sighed and nodded. I turned around.''Well, I better go, see you ar-''

''NOBODY`S GOING ANYWHERE!'' I gasped and saw a few bandits aimed there guns at us.

''Not you again!'' Tommy said as he gets out his riffle and aimed it at them.''I thought we had a deal? If we gave you enough of our food, meds, and guns, then we`d leave you alone!''

''Well that deal is broken, we`ve decided we`re taking this community!'' The leader shouted as he aimed his gun at Tommy`s head. I slowly reached for my Glock from behind and slipped it out.

''Give us you`re community or...'' I see him hold up Ashley who was terrified.

''Ashley! Let my step-daughter go, you fuckers!'' Tommy shouted.

''Not happening, unless you give us you`re community, or we have fun with this little thing.'' He smirked as he moved his hand down to her thighs.''She`ll be a nice little treat.'' That won`t happen.

I walked up, I quickly aimed my gun and without hesitation, I shot him in the head as he falls and drops Ashley.

''NO!''

''SHOOT!'' I heard gunshots rang as I ducked for cover.

**Talyne`s POV**

I managed to get away from the walkers, thank goodness. I was walking, but struggling trying to find that Ivan bastard. I stopped and bent down and saw Ivan bashing the walkers head in with his bat. I got out my knife and walked over to Ivan slowly when I got closer to him, I jumped out and stabbed him in the chest as he screams out in pain. I stabbed him again and again as he falls. I raised my knife and stabbed him in the chest and ripped it open and started stabbing and ripping his insides out. I looked up and see four walkers coming my way. I looked down at Ivan`s dead body and raised my knife and stabbed it through his neck and cut his neck off! Blood was everywhere...I looked up at the walkers and shouted.

''Come and get it!'' I got up and took a couple of steps back and I let the walkers eat his human body flesh. I smirked at this, I was glad he`s dead. Then, until they finished their dinner, I got out my gun and raised it at the walker`s heads and shot them through the skull. That takes care of Ivan...

**Lee`s POV**

We finally managed to kill all the walkers, or so we thought. Right now, we`re checking their bodies, to see if they are dead for sure. I stopped and saw a walker still alive on the ground. I raised my axe and brought it down to the walker`s skull and I ripped it out. I walked to another walker and saw it`s dead.

''Is that dead?'' I heard Eric while checking the walkers.

''Yeah.'' I nodded.

''I`d like to know how did they got in here...'' Eric said.

''I don`t know...'' I said to Eric.

''Ivan.'' I heard Talyne`s voice. I looked up and see her standing, but looked like she was shot.

''Talyne!'' Eric gasped as he ran over to Talyne and helped her stand.''Are you okay? What happened?''

''I`ve been stabbed, that boy we let in stabbed me in the leg. His named was Ivan, and he was the one who let the walkers in.'' Talyne told me. Fuck...

''Shit, where is he?'' Eric asked Talyne.

''I killed him already, he`s dead, so we won`t have to deal with him no more.'' Talyne said.

''Good.'' Eric nodded.

''Dad, can I talk to you?'' I hear Clementine as I turned around to my teenage daughter.''Sure, sweetie.''

''Jake isn`t back yet and I`m worried, I think we should go looking for him or-''

''Sweet pea, calm down.'' I calmed my daughter as I walked up to her and hugged her.''I`m sure Jake is fine, he can take care of himself.''

''But, Dad-''

''Clem, He`ll be fine.'' I hugged my daughter.''I promise...'' Clementine sighed.

''Ok, Dad...''

**Talyne`s POV**

I helped making sure the walkers are all dead, so far so good, at least none of them didn`t bite my foot off. Yet. I stopped and saw a walker alive on the ground, I raised my foot about to stomp on the fucker, but I stopped and saw a double sided sword stabbed in a walker`s head. I walked over to the weapon and grabbed it and ripped it out. I examined it and smirked.

''Yeah, this looks nice, for now on, you are my main weapon.'' I walked over to the alive walker on the ground and raised my double sided sword and brought it down to the walker`s head as I sliced it off and blood squirted on the ground. I smirked and said.''Niiice.''

**Vince`s POV**

I just got finished talking with Wyatt, he was still upset over Russell`s death. I`m upset too...but stopped and saw Lilly outside in the yard. I walked over to the leader.

''Lilly.'' Lilly turned around and asked.

''What is it, Vince?'' Her voice sounds colder and meaner.

''Lilly, we need to talk.'' I said to her.

''About what?'' Lilly asked me.

''About how the walkers got in and about...well...you.'' Lilly quirked a eyebrow.

''Me?'' She inquired.''What about me?''

''Lilly, listen.'' I walked up to her.''You`re leadership is struggling and...''

''Not this again, first Eric come telling me about leadership and now you? I thought you were on my side, Vince?!'' Lilly inquired.

''I am, Lilly! I`m really am. But you need to stop and think, I mean if you can`t handle it, Maybe me,Lee,Jake, or Eric can take over-''

''That`s not happening, and it never will happen.'' Lilly turned back.''Look, Vince, i am never gonna stop being leader, i`m trying to keep us all alive.'' Lilly turned to me.''And you know that.''

''Lilly...'' I shook my head. I wish she could understand.

''Go, I wanna be alone and think.'' Lilly ordered.

''Lilly-''

''I said G-'' She stopped and I heard a gunshot at the same time. I saw Lilly fall and is shot in the abdomen!''LILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!''

* * *

**Next time on The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead.**

* * *

''Is she gonna be ok?!'' Vince asked Stephanie and Natalie.

''I don`t know.'' Natalie shook her head.''But we`re trying all we can here.''

* * *

"This community needs a new leader." Eric Murphy smirked. "And I think I'm the man to do it.

* * *

"You think about whose side you're on!" Zach hissed at Natalie, hurt in his voice. "I think you were with me."

* * *

"Chase..." Talyne walked towards the front gate of the community with her double sided sword. "...I'm leaving."

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?!" An unknown African-American teen demanded, pointing a gun at Talyne, who held up her bow in defense.

* * *

"Someone's whose gonna kill you if you don't drop the gun." Talyne hissed.

* * *

"What do they want from us?!" Little Sarah exclaimed to Clementine, fear evident in her voice as she held her 9MM handgun.

* * *

"To take us down." Clementine held her assault rifle close. "But we're gonna stop them.

* * *

"Hope, look out!" Jack exclaimed to his daughter, who stood on the roof with her sniper rifle.

* * *

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" An unknown man hissed at Eric.

* * *

Eric grabbed his assault rifle and shot all around him, hoping to kill the unknown threat.

* * *

''KEEP SHOOTING!'' Jake shouted, shooting at the bandits with his AK.

''FUCK YOU!'' One of the bandits shouted shooting back.

* * *

"Oh, Gosh." Carley gripped her stomach. "I think the baby's coming."

* * *

''I want to play a game.'' The voice from the speaker in Eric`s office said.

* * *

Eric stood, holding his weapon and looked to Wyatt in the bear trap.

* * *

"Sorry, Wy. But... It's gotta be done." Eric raised his Chokutō and swung down.

* * *

"I have allies." The old African-American said, gesturing towards A teen with a crossbow and another teen who wielded an El Diablo.

* * *

"Alright." Talyne hissed. "But one wrong move and I'll kill you all."

* * *

Jake aimed his gun at the serial killer.''This is the last time you fucked with my family.'' He hissed as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**The Rise Season 3 episode 2.**


	49. Chapter 49 Season 3 Episode 2

**Jake`s POV**

Gunshots rang out everywhere. Zeke,Tommy, and I took cover, trying to shoot those fucking bandits. I raised the AK I found and shot at the bandits, or at least tried too.

''There`s too fucking many of them!'' Tommy shouted, shooting at the bandits with his Berretta.

''Keep shooting!'' I shouted, shooting those fuckers with all I got.

''You fucking motherfuckers!'' The bandit shouted, shooting out of his AK, but we took cover.

''I think I got something.'' Tommy said as he gets out some sort of a Molotov Cocktail and set it on fire and throws it at most of the bandits as the bottle cracked and fire arised and spread on some of the bandits as they scream. The burned bandits fell to the ground dead.

''YOU ASSHOLES!'' Shouted a bandit.

''DADDY!'' Heard a voice. I see Ashley still under the dead bandit leader.

''Ashley!'' Tommy exclaimed as he got up and ran over to her.

''Tommy, wait!'' I shouted. Tommy got the dead leader off and picked up Ashley and ran back, but fell as he was shot in the leg and he screamed out in pain as he falls.

''NO!'' Zeke and I shouted. I noticed a bandit aimed his gun at Tommy, but I quickly shot the bandit in the head as he falls back. Zeke ran and helped Tommy and Ashley up and took them to cover.

''You two ok?'' I asked as I kept shooting.

''We`re fine, but my leg...'' Tommy trailed off, looking at his wounded leg.

''We`ll patch you up later.'' I said as I kept shooting at the bandits. I already got five in the head. There has to be maybe one more. I gasped as I heard a click behind me.

''Don`t even move, or I blow yours brains out.'' I heard him. I growled.

''You fucker.'' Zeke hissed.

''Watch your language, boy. You killed our leader, now you all with-'' He stopped and I heard...gurgling? I turned back and saw he was gurgling blood. He dropped to the ground and I see a man with a knife.

''You guys, ok?'' The man asked.

''Yeah...thanks, Eddie.'' Zeke said.

''No problem.'' The man named Eddie said. Zeke helped Tommy up.

''What were they doing here?'' Eddie inquired.

''They wanted to take our community, that`s what. I don`t know if some escaped or we killed them all...'' Tommy said. I looked to Tommy.

''You can come with me.'' I said to him.

''Jake-''

''Tommy, you know it`s probably not safe here anymore. Our community is better and has better fences and protection, I assure you.'' I said to him. Tommy sighed.

''I don`t know, it`s up to the group, we`ll decide the vote later.'' Tommy said. I sighed, I hope they all say yes, but I don`t give a damn about Terry`s vote, he`s a asshole, reminds me of Carlos.

* * *

**Vince`s POV**

I took Lilly to Stephanie and Natalie and I see her on the bed, and Stephanie and Natalie working on her.

''Will she be okay?'' I asked the two.

''I don`t know!'' Natalie said.

''We`re trying all we can here.'' Stephanie said with a bit of a harsh tone. I feel like this is my fault. I shouldn`t have never let her get shot.

''Can you please give us some space? We need to work alone.'' Natalie said. I sighed and nodded and walked out of the room. I really hope Lilly will be alright. But in the meantime, who will be leader?

**Clementine`s POV**

I was loading my Glock 20, Berreta, Assault riffle, and Crossbow. I needed to be ready incase this attack happens again. I also went in my drawer and got out a pocket knife and slid it down my shoe.

''Clem?'' I looked to see Carley.''Are you ok?'' I sighed and looked down.

''I`m fine, Mom.'' Carley gave me a look of disbelief.''I know that`s not true, Clem.'' I looked down and groaned and sighed and shook my head. Carley walked over to me and sat beside me.

''Clem, are you going out to find, Jake?'' Mom asked me.

I looked to Carley.''What would happen if I told you yes?''

Carley sighed.''Clem, it`s too dangerous, Jake can handle himself.''

''He isn`t back yet, I know he`s in trouble, mom.'' I said standing up.''And I know if this was Dad, you`d do the same.'' I said as I grabbed my backpack and walked away.

''Clem...'' I heard her, but didn`t listen as I kept walking. I won`t let my husband die out there...

**Lee`s POV**

I was in a meeting with Joel, Kenny, Alice, Nina, Tess, Ellie, Eric, Michael, Jason, Doug, Denease, Chase, Vince, Omid, Molly, Nick, Luke, Christa, Minxie, Zach, Talyne, and Wyatt. It was getting a bit loud, and louder and louder until I smacked down on the table.

''EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' I shouted catching everyone`s attention. I sighed.''Thank you. Look, now that Lilly is gone and is in no shape of being leader.''

''Yeah, no shit!'' Kenny hissed.''Now that she`s gone, I can take control.''

''And who said that you can take control of being leader, asshole?!'' Talyne inquired.

''Since that bitch got shot!'' Kenny hissed back at her.

''SILENCE!'' I shouted again, shutting Kenny and Talyne`s mouths.''Ok.'' I turned to Kenny.''Kenny, you can`t be leader.''

''Why the hell not?!'' Kenny inquired.

''Because you don`t think right, and you have a small peanut for a brain.'' Talyne smirked.

''Oooooo!'' Michael and Jason laughed.

''You listen here-''

''ENOUGH!'' I shouted as I slammed my fist down again. Boy it hurts.''This isn`t the time to be arguing so damn much! This is the time to figure out who will be leader and will lead us until Lilly wakes up!'' I see Zach with his hand raised.''I suppose I could be leader.'' Zach said.

''No, Zach, with your leadership, I do not agree with.'' Eric said standing up. Zach got in Eric`s face.''You think you can run this place better than I can, Murphy?''

''I can and I will.'' Eric said.

''STOP!'' I shouted again. Ok, my voice is hurting.''Ok, we`ll put up a vote. Who ever wants Eric to be leader, raise your hand.'' My hand was raised, and so was Joel, Tess, Ellie, Wyatt, Jason, Alice, Michael, Nina, Minxie, Omid, Doug, Denease, Vince, Chase, Talyne, Molly raised there hands.''Those who wants Zach to be leader.'' Nick, Luke, Kenny, Christa, raised there hands.''Then It`s settled, we have our winner to be the new leader, and that is Eric Murphy.'' I see Eric smirked with victory.

''Great, thank you.'' I see Zach stormed out, mumbling something.''This is bullshit.'' Hhhhh, Zach. His anger and aggression has been increasing lately and I`m worried, and i`m sure Natalie is too.

**Jake`s POV**

Tommy`s wound was stitched up and he rounded his group up, some I`ve met and some I didn`t meet yet: Boyd, Clive, Eddie, Joyce, Terry, Haley, Alex, Ashley, Zeke, Gill, Randy, and Partirca.

''Everyone, I have a announcement to make.'' Tommy announced.''We are no longer staying here in the hospital anymore. Those bandits have fucked with us for the last time. We gave them our stuff, now they want our community.'' Tommy looked down and sighed.''I have decided we`re all are going to Howe`s, My old friend`s Jake`s community.''

''No, no, no, NO!'' I hear that Terry asshole yell.''I will not allow this!''

''Terry, this isn`t your call, I am leader, so you do what I say.'' Tommy ordered. Terry got in Tommy`s face.''I don`t need to do shit you say.''

''You-''

''HEY!'' I shouted catching they`re attention.''This isn`t the time to be arguing and shit!'' Terry glared.

''Nobody asked you, you little shit!'' Terry hissed walking up to Me.

''You should really get out of my face, Terry. Because if you don`t, you won`t be sniffing nothing for the rest of your fucking life.'' I said to him.

''That`s some real combat talk, Jackson.'' Terry said.

''I`ve killed before, Terry, you really don`t wanna fuck with me.'' I warned him. I have killed before, walkers, bandits, Cannibals, Carver, Carlos...I think I should kill more people.

''Try me, asshole.'' Terry hissed.

''Alright, enough.'' Tommy said as he separated the both of us.''Let`s all calm down.'' Terry looked to his group.''Alright, who votes we should go and stay at Howe`s?'' Boyd, Eddie, Zeke, Clive, Alex, Ashley, Partrica, and Gill`s hands were raised.''Who votes we should stay here?'' Terry, Joyce, and Randy`s hands were raised.''Then it`s conformed, we pack up and leave.'' Terry growled angrily.

''This is fucking bullshit...'' He said as he walked out.

What a asshole. Tommy looked to me.''Are you sure about Howe`s being safe?''

I nodded.''Yes, my group, and my family are safe there, and so are Joel,Ellie, and Tess.'' Tommy nodded.''Alright then, if you say so.''

**Talyne`s POV**

I was in my room, staring at my new Double-Sided-sword. I`ve been staring at it for quite sometime. The strange thing is that I felt like I used this weapon before.''Why do I get the feeling I used you before?'' I inquired at the sword. I stood up and started swinging it around a little. I...I think I remember using this sword as a weapon...wait a minute. My head started to hurt a little as I dropped the sword and clenched my head!

I started to regain memory or my past life.

Robbing banks...

Committing crimes..

Getting beaten...

The apocalypse starting...

Betrayal...

Murder...

Hurt...

Everything...

I gasped...I can`t believe it...everything is coming back to me now...I looked down slowly and I gasped and saw my Double Sided Sword on the ground. I held her up and said.''I-i`m sorry...I`m here now...'' I said. Tears started to drip out of the my eyes and I sniffed. But then I clenched my double sided sword and remembered I needed to deal with somebody, and that somebody is...Xander...that motherfucker...

I need to leave...I need to leave right now...I took my weapons and my double sided sword and walked to the door, but I stopped and saw the picture of Ellie and I...I sighed and picked up the picture.''I`m sorry, Ellie...'' I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Jake`s POV**

I saw a near by walker snarling like a beast. I approached it slowly with my axe as I raised it. I brought my axe down and hit the walker`s head. I kicked the walker off and growled. I hear footsteps and I looked to my side and saw Tommy.''Hm, damn walkers...'' Tommy looked to me.''You seem to be getting pretty good with that axe. You still carry knives with ya?''

I smirked and nodded.''Always have and always will, Tom.'' ''That`s good.'' Tommy said with a slight smile.''Always carry knives with ya.'' He said. I continued walking, and him and his group continued to follow me.''How much further is this Howe`s?'' Terry asked me.''It shouldn`t be far, just shut the fuck up and keep walking, asshole.'' I hissed. I looked up and saw it was midnight. I hope Cody is still alive...Suddenly, I stopped and heard a scream.''What the fuck?'' I inquired as I ran to where I heard the scream.''Jake!'' Tommy and Boyd followed me behind while the group stayed put. I stopped and gasped, and saw a group of men slaughtering a group of people. I saw one man eating a finger and foot, a man chopping off body parts, and a man...oh my gosh, stripping a teenage girl's clothes off...

''What the fuck...?'' I said underneath my breath.''Holy shit...'' Boyd said.''This is...sick...'' Tommy said, nearly about to vomit. I get out my Glock and aimed it.''Jake, no.'' Boyd hissed. I looked to Boyd.''We have to do something, we-'' ''No.'' Boyd shook his head.''There is too many of them, if they know we`re here, we`re dead.'' ''He`s right, Jake. We can`t take them all down.'' Tommy said. I opened my mouth about to say, but slowly closed it and groaned.''Fine...''

''Come on, let`s get back to the others.'' Tommy said. Tommy and Boyd went to go, and so did I. But I turned back and saw those men eating and...rapping those people...that is...that is so fucking sick...I looked away and walked away.

**Clementine`s POV**

I walked in the Infirmary/Nursery and saw Cody and Lilly on the beds, still not awake. Gosh, what is happening...? I walked over to Cody and bent down to him. I heard Cody groan slowly, I put my hand on his chest, I still hear his heart beating. I smiled slightly and said.''Stay strong big brother, Jake will be here, so he can heal you.'' I looked over at some of the stitches that were bandaged on Cody`s half leg. They`ll hold, but not for long. I hope Jake will be back with those supplies soon...

I heard a door open, I looked up and turned to my right, and saw Elisa with teary eyes.''Hi, Elisa.'' She didn`t say, she gave me a small wave. She walked over to Cody and looked to him with full of sympathy and sadness.

''I love Cody. I know him and I kinda rushed through our relationship pretty fast. But...I still care about him, and...'' I got up and walked over to Elisa.''I love my brother. I`m glad you two are together...'' I broke the hug and looked to Elisa.''Jake and I rushed through our relationship, kinda.'' ''How?'' She asked me.''He was really in love with me, he tried telling me he likes-likes me when all of this started. But we kept getting interrupted by a bunch of people and walkers.'' Elisa smiled slightly, but not for long as she looked to Cody with a sad face.''He`ll be alright, i know it.'' I said.''Yeah...I know he will.'' Elisa said as she sniffed and continued staring at my brother.

**Chase`s POV**

I was walking down the hallway, reading a book called 'Tortured Yet Strong'' Great story, so far. This girl is so strong and has been surviving in the apocalypse for two years. It`s amazing.''Chase?'' I looked up to see Talyne...with bags...?

''Chase, I have something to tell you...'' Talyne told me.

"What?" I asked her.

''I`m sorry, Chase...this may be...hard for you...but i`ve been thinking and...well i`m leaving.'' Talyne told me. WHAT?! NO! "No!" I exclaimed. Talyne sighed.''I`m sorry, but I have too...'' ''No you`re not.'' Chase said. "Chase..." Talyne sighed. ''No. You can`t go! You are the only family I have!'' Chase said."You have Stephanie... And a baby..." Talyne said.

''And I have you, and I don`t wanna loose you.'' Chase told.''Why do you wanna leave?!'' Talyne looked down. "Because the bill has to be payed." ''Talyne, i`m serious, why?'' Chase asked."Revenge." Talyne said. "He's gonna pay for what he did." ''Who?'' Chase inquired.''Talyne, what the hell are you talking about? Who?''

"Xander..." Talyne said in a near whisper voice.''Xander? The fuck is Xander?'' Chase inquired."The bastard who taught me how to use this..." Talyne said as gestured towards her double sided sword.''A Double sided sword?'' Chase said.''Why do you wanna go after him?''"Because he betrayed me." Talyne growled.

''Betrayed you? How?'' Chase asked."He... Killed her..." Talyne looked down. "My beloved Ladelle."Chase looked to Talyne weirdly.''Laddelle? Was it someone you knew?'' "Yeah..." Talyne sighed. "My girlfriend..." ''Wait, Girlfriend...?'' Chase asked.''Before you dated Ellie...?'' "Yeah..." Talyne sighed. ''Maybe I can help. I`ll come with you.'' Chase said. "Chase..." Talyne sighed. ''Talyne, come on. You can`t do this alone. Maybe I can help you, i`ll come with you.'' Chase said. "Chase, you have a family." Talyne said. "Stephanie and Talyne Jr.'' She smirked. No, not happening. ''Talyne Jr? Really?'' Chase said.''What if it`s a boy anyway?'' "Then name it CJ." Talyne said. That's more like it.

Chase chuckled.''I like that better.'' Chase stopped his laughing and asked.''So...are you sure you want to do this?'' "I'm sure." Talyne said as she hugged her brother. "I love you, brother." ''I love you too.'' Chase said.''Wait, did you tell Ellie?'' "No." Talyne said. ''Why? She is your girlfriend after all.'' Chase said. "I just can't..." Talons turned towards the door. "I guess this is it..." ''Yeah...'' Chase said with a sigh.''You think we`ll cross paths again?'' "Of course." Talyne said as she looked back to him with a face of sadness. "...Goodbye." And she left. I sighed...I can`t believe this is really happening...my own sister...now...going...

**Lee's POV**

Meanwhile, Joel and I were checking to see if all the guns are where they are suppose to be and how many we have. There are twenty four Glocks, ten Hunting Rifles, fifteen assault rifles, Five shotguns, fifty knives, three axes, and eight grenades. Man we have a lot of weapons.

Joel chuckled.''We have a lot of weapons.'' I chuckled.''Yeah, we do.'' I said. Joel looked to me.''So Lee, how do you feel about Eric being leader instead of Lilly?'' I shrugged and sighed.''I'll admit, Eric does have better leadership than Lilly or even Zach.'' Joel shot me a look.''Zach though?'' I sighed.''I will admit. Zach may be smart, but he is also aggressive and brutal, and does seem a bit unstable. But not like Eric.''

Joel nodded.''Yeah, that is true.'' ''Ya'll talking about me?'' I heard Eric's voice. I see Eric came in. ''Yeah, what are you doing in here?'' I asked the new leader. ''Just checking to see how ya'll are doing.'' He walked over and took a hunting rifle and and ammo. ''I'm going out.'' I quirked an eyebrow.''For what?'' ''To find my friends.'' Eric told.''They are out there somewhere, and I know it. They need me.''

''Okay, you need back up or anything?'' Joel asked Eric. Eric nodded.''Yeah, I already got Michael, Jason, Molly, and Wyatt on board.'' ''I'll come then.'' Joel insisted. ''Me too.'' I insisted also. Eric looked to me.''No, I need you to stay here and be here for Carley. Something tells me she's close to giving birth to that baby.'' I nodded. And he is right, Carley is close to giving birth. And if anything, I wanna be there to see my baby.

''Alright then.'' Eric said. Eric looked to Joel.''Grab a gun and come out when you're ready.'' Joel nodded. Eric walked out. Joel sighed and grabbed a hunting rifle and an axe. ''You sure you'll be alright out there?'' Joel nodded.''Yeah, we'll be fine.'' I nodded.''Ok, be careful out there.'' Joel nodded.''I will.'' I see Joel walked out of the armory. I sighed and sat down on a chair and started thinking...

**Clementine's POV**

I grabbed my backpack, and I walked out of my room, and closed the door slowly. I looked to the door across my room, and walked over, and saw Little Sarah taking a nap. I smiled, and I slowly closed the door. I love you, Little Sarah...

I walked away, and I sneaked out, to go find my husband. Jake Jackson.

**Jake's POV**

We were almost there to the community, we were spending most of our time walking and taking breaks. Terry started to loose his patience a bit.''This is FUCKING hopeless.'' ''Look, we're getting close and-'' ''You've been saying that for the past hour!''

Tommy scowled at Terry.''Terry, lower your fucking tone.'' He hissed. Terry glared at Tommy.''No, Tommy! This kid's bullshitting us, and he always has been! We should've stuck back at the fucking hospital.''

''Look, let's all just calm down. Please.'' Boyd pleaded. Suddenly, Haley (Yes, Haley is a baby) started crying in Patricia's arms. She started to rock Haley.''Shshshs, it's okay...'' ''Patricia, shut her up.'' Terry hissed. ''Hey, she's doing all she can.'' Hissed Randy. I stopped and glared at Terry.''Isn't she your daughter.'' Terry growled.''That's not important right now, keep leading us.''

I shook my head.''No, that is your daughter. Your baby needs you.'' I hissed at Terry. Terry growled.''Patricia is taking care of her now.'' ''But you should be taking care of her. She is the only family you have left, right?'' I glared at Terry, he reminds me so fucking much like Carlos. I may have to kill him. ''Why don't you shut the fuck up and mind your own business, kid?'' Tommy stood infront and pushed us away.

''Alright, enough.'' Tommy hissed.''This is no time for arguin'.'' ''Tommy, I am so sick of your bullshit.'' Hissed Terry. I see Boyd sighed.''I'm gonna go take a piss.'' He said as he walked in the woods to pee. I shook my head and sigh.''You are driving me fucking crazy here!'' I hissed at Terry.''You're acting like a fucking kid!'' Terry growled.''I just wanna get out of here and fucking relax! I don't wanna stand here to be eaten.''

''HEY! GAAAAH!'' Boyd screamed. We all looked up.''Boyd?!'' It was quiet. And then...we saw a teen my age, he had messy black hair, blue jacket, black messy shirt, blue pants, red shoes, and a few scars on his face. And he had a couple of men with him, and he was holding Boyd hostage!

''Howdy.'' He greeted with a sickening, yet creepy smirk. I quirked an eyebrow.''Who the hell are you?'' The teen chuckled.''I'm Jalton. Jalton Garber.'' I glared.''Well Jalton, you have a friend of ours, and we want you to let him go.''

Jalton chuckled more.''You don't know who I am, do you?'' I shot him a look.''What the fuck are you-'' ''Ya see, I am a kind of person who doesn't takes the easy way. I'm a kind of person who takes the hard way. I'm the kind of person who doesn't give people a chance...I'm the kind of person who is NOT nice.'' Jalton chuckles more.''And I'm the kind of person who...loves to kill and eat.'' I see him gets out some sort of Machete and without hesitation, he sliced off Boyd's head.

All eyes widened in shock as we see Boyd's head on the ground, and his body falls to the ground as blood squirted out and was on the ground.

''BOYD!'' Tommy exclaimed. I glared and see Jalton laughed evilly and crazy.''Get em' boys.'' He said as I see him run back into the woods. I see them all started shooting at us. However, we all took cover. I get out my Glock and shot at them motherfuckers. ''Fuck. YOU!'' I exclaimed. I shot two in the head, and one in the chest. I see Zeke took cover with me, and he was shooting arrows out of his bow.

''Damn, I never seen these guys before!'' Zeke said. ''Neither have I!'' I said. ''But I can't believe Boyd's dead...'' I sighed.''I know, poor bastard.'' I see Tommy shooting from a log and protecting Ashley and Alex. I see Randy shooting from a tree, and Gil and Patricia taking cover, while she was holding baby Haley. And I see Terry taking cover with Eddie, and shooting at these guys. However, I see Joyce shot in the leg, and she is crawling towards cover.

''Help me! Someone help me...'' Joyce pleaded. I was about to help, but too many gunshots were around, and I also saw a man with a Machete walking over towards Joyce. I aimed my gun, trying to get the man. But however, I was shot in the shoulder as I grunted and held my shoulder. ''JAKE!'' Exclaimed Zeke. ''I'm fine...'' I looked up, and saw the man grabbed Joyce's hair. ''JOYCE!'' I exclaimed.

I see the man completely sliced Joyce's head off, and the man held up her head and laughed.''We've got dinner, boys!'' ''JOYCE!'' I exclaimed as I tried to aim my gun at him, so I can kill him. But there were still too many gunshots around. However, I see him shot in the head as he falls to the ground dead. I see who the shooter was, and I saw Tommy with his rifle. NICE SHOT TOMMY!

I see only two bastards left now. I looked to Zeke.''Zeke, follow me.'' Zeke nodded and followed me, and we went around. We were now behind the two motherfuckers, and we aimed our guns at the back of their heads, and BLEW their brains out as they fall to the ground dead. We lowered our guns and sighed.''It's over now...'' I told.

I see the group came out of their hiding places. I looked to Tommy and nodded, and he nodded back. But I looked down, and saw Joyce's and Boyd's heads on the ground, and they were as walkers too. I sighed.''Oh my gosh...''

Tommy walked up and gave them sympathetic eyes, and so did the others.''Poor Boyd and Joyce...they didn't deserve this...'' I sighed and shook my head.''No, they did not...'' Tommy took out a Glock.''I'll do it...'' I shook my head.''No, I'll do it.'' Tommy looked to me.''Jake-'' ''I've done it before.'' I told him.''I'll do it.'' Tommy closed his mouth and sighed. He took a step back, and I took out my gun and aimed it at Boyd.

''I'm sorry, Boyd.'' I pulled the trigger, and shot Boyd in the head. I now looked to Joyce, I aimed my gun at her and said.''I'm sorry, Joyce.'' I shot her in the head as well. I lowered my gun and rubbed my head. ''Dammit...fuck...'' It was completely silent now, we all mourned. I see Gil hugging Randy. All except Terry who I noticed was death glaring at me.

''See what happens when we go with him?'' I glared at Terry, and so did everyone else. Tommy growled.''Terry, you shut the fuck up.'' Terry glared at Tommy.''No, this is what happens when we fuckers like him! I told you we should've stayed back at that hospital!'' Terry glared at me.''If we had, Joyce and Boyd wouldn't be dead.''

Alex glared.''Terry, you are such a fucking asshole who blames people for stuff and is ignorant.'' Terry glared at Alex.''Shut it, you bitch!'' Tommy punched Terry for that.''Don't you ever talk to my wife like that again, you fucker!'' Terry glared.''Or what?'' I interrupted.''Look, you can blame me all you want. But I have a wife and adoptive child to get to. I made a promise to my wife I would bring some meds back for her brother who is probably close to dying. And I will not let you hold me back.'' I say as I walked in the woods. I heard Terry grumbled, and the group kept following me, we just have to be close. Have to be.

**Eric's POV**

Jason, Michael, Joel, Molly, Wyatt, and I were out looking for my lost allies. I know they are alive out here. I can feel it in my bones. I know they are alive.

''So, Eric. Are you sure your pals are out here?'' Molly asked me. I looked to Molly.''Yes, I am sure they are out here. I know they are.'' ''How do you know?'' Joel asked. ''I just know. But they are tough bastards, I'll tell you that.'' I said.

Joel nodded.''Alright then.'' ''Hey, you think maybe we can at least find some food out here?'' Jason asked. I nodded.''We could.'' ''It does sound like a good idea sense we're out here.'' Joel said.

I nodded. I looked to Joel.''So how are you with your family? AJ, Tess, Lisa/Sarah, Ellie?'' Joel nodded.''Doing quite fine...I'll admit, having a family feels all normal again, like before all this shit happened.'' I nodded.''I hear that. It's nice to have kids and Alice with me. But Niko, she is a pain, but I still love her.'' ''Yeah.'' Joel looked to me.''Not telling you what to do or anything. But you really should control Niko.'' I looked to Joel and shot him a look.''Why? She say or do something?''

I nodded.''Yeah. To Ellie. She's saying that she glad that her real family is dead, and she also said that she hopes Talyne kills her too.'' I sighed.''Niko...I'll have to punish her more...I'm even afraid I may have to get the paddle out...'' Joel nodded.''Yeah...but it is this damn world though. It's changing these kids into monsters...something they shouldn't be...'' ''Yeah...'' I sighed.

Suddenly, we heard a scream from Wyatt! I looked over, and saw Wyatt on the ground! And...in a bear trap!? We ran over to Wyatt and saw him bleeding out.

''Holy shit...'' Joel said. ''Wyatt, what the fuck?!'' Michael inquired. ''M-m-my leg! MY FUCKING LEG!'' Wyatt shouted from the pain. ''Keep your voice down!'' I hissed at him.''You're gonna draw walkers!'' ''Um...too late.'' Molly said. I looked up and saw a bunch of walkers coming out of the woods and heading towards us.

''SHIT! WALKERS!'' Joel said as he raised his rifle and shot at one of them. I looked to Joel and everyone else.''All of you, keep those walkers off of me while I figure out a way to get him out of this trap!'' I knelt down to Wyatt in the trap, and I tried to open it with my hands. It wasn't doing so good at all. However, I took out one of my knives and tried to pry it open, however it broke and I hissed.''Shit!'' I looked to Wyatt's bleeding leg in the bear trap. Fuck, I didn't know what to do hear...well...until I looked to my Chokuto and Wyatt's leg. I stood up, and sighed. Wyatt looked to me with wide eyes.

''Eric, man. What the fuck are you doing?!'' Inquired Wyatt. ''Gonna get you out of here.'' I said to him. I raised my weapon. ''No, wait, try the trap again! PLEASE!'' Pleaded Wyatt. ''Sorry, Wy, but this is the only way.'' I said to him with my voice full of sympathy. ''NO, WAIT!'' I slammed down my weapon and it was headed towards his leg about to get sliced off.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chase's POV**

Vince and I were on the roof, taking watch. We were taking watch. I was holding a hunting rifle, and Vince was holding a AK. ''See anything?'' I raised my rifle and looked through the scope. Nothing...I shook my head and said.''I don't see shit...'' Vince nodded.''Ok...'' I lowered my rifle and looked down. Damn...I...I can't believe Talyne's gone...I can't believe she actually left...But where ever she is, I hope she's ok.

''Chase, you okay?'' I heard Vince's voice. I looked to Vince, and he had a concerned look on his face. I nodded slowly.''Yeah...i'm fine.'' Vince quirked an eyebrow.''You sure? You seem to-'' ''I said I'm fine...'' I interrupted.''Just...hhhh...Talyne left...'' Vince's eyes widened.''She left? When?'' ''An hour ago...she said that she had to go deal with somebody, and I'm starting to think that I may never see her again...''

Vince nodded and sighed.''I get it...i'm sorry, Chase.'' I shook my head.''Nah, it's alright. I'll live...'' I looked to Vince.''So how's Lilly doing?'' Vince looked down and shook her head.''I talked with Natalie and Stephanie...they said that Lilly is alive...but...'' I quirked an eyebrow.''But what?'' Vince looked to me.''She's paralyzed...she can't move her legs.''

My eyes widened in shock hearing this.''Oh my gosh...'' Vince nodded.''Yeah...'' I shook my head.''Damn...well...how will she be able to get around if she can't move her legs? Crawl?'' Vince shook his head.''No, not crawl. Tess, Wyatt, Cody, Lee, Eric, Denease and I found a wheelchair on their run a week ago. They took it, and brought it back here. Figured it could be useful for something.'' I nodded.''Good. That's smart...'' I groaned and I rubbed my forhead.

Vince looked to me.''Now what's wrong?'' Stephanie...''Stephanie...I found out she's pregnant with my baby...'' Vince smiled a bit.''That great news!'' I shook my head.''That is great...but...what if that baby won't survive? What if Stephanie won't survive? What if Stephanie will end up like Rebecca?'' I asked.

Vince shook his head.''Come on, man. Don't think like that. We need didn't have much medical supplies to save Rebecca...we have less medical supplies here now...but I'm sure we'll gain more soon before she has that baby.'' I nodded.''I hope so...'' Talyne's already left. I don't wanna loose Stephanie or my unborn baby either...

**Lilly's POV**

I opened my eyes, and I groaned. I felt a sharp pain on my back, and i felt like I couldn't move my legs.''What the hell?'' I sat up slowly and groaned.

''Lilly!'' Came a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Stephanie with a look of relief and happiness. ''Stephanie? What-'' Stephanie interrupted me by hugging me very tightly. I hugged back. But we soon broke the hug.

'''Wait, what happened?'' I asked her. Stephanie frowned.''You were shot in the abdomen.'' My eyes widened.''What?! By who!? Do you know?!'' Stephanie shook her head.''No, it was in the woods. Lee and Eric already went to go check it out, but it was no one.''

I looked down and sighed.''Dammit...so why can't I move my legs then?'' Stephanie frowned.''Lilly...this is probably some bad news you don't wanna hear...that bullet hit something inside you...and...well...we found out that bullet made your legs paralyzed. You can't move...''

My eyes widened in shock. Me? Paralyzed?! No...NO! NOOO!''No, I can't be paralyzed! I can't be!'' Stephanie sighed.''I'm sorry, Lilly.'' I growled.''The group needs me, I can't be paralyzed.'' Stephanie shook her head.''Not to worry, Lilly.'' I looked up and quirkd an eyebrow.''What?'' Stephanie smiled a bit.''Well...Eversince you were out, Eric decided to be leader for us.''

My eyes widened at that.''What? No..No, no, no!'' OH HELL NO!''No! He can't be leader, i'm leader!'' I hissed at Stephanie. ''Lilly, Eric does show great leader ship, and-'' ''And I don't?!'' Stephanie flinched at that.''Well...your leadership have been struggling lately. And with Eric, we have been doing better.'' I growled.''This is some bullshit...when I find Eric...'' ''Eric is not here right now.'' Stephanie told me.

I looked to Stephanie.''Then where the hell is he?'' Stephanie shrugged.''I don't know. He didn't say...'' I growled and muttered.''Fuck...'' I see Stephanie walked back.''But there is some good news.'' I looked to her.''What?'' Stephanie came back with a wheelchair?! ''A fucking wheelchair?!'' ''Well duh, how else are you suppose to travel?'' I growled.''Bring that wheelchair over...'' Stephanie nodded, and brought it up a bit.''Do you need help or-'' ''No, I got it.'' I say with a bit of a scowl.

I got on the wheelchair myself, and I started rolling towards the door. ''Where are you going?'' I opened the door.''Being leader again.'' I said as I rolled out.

**Clementine's POV**

I was still out, trying to find Jake. It's been half an hour, and I still didn't find him...however, I heard a crack, and I flinched as I get out my gun and aimed it around. Nothing...nothing was there...

I sighed and lowered my gun and kept walking. I have a bad feeling for some reason...

And then...I stopped, and saw a teen with a few scars around his face. He had a creepy smirk on his face I didn't like at all.''Well hello there, pretty.'' I quirked an eyebrow.''Who the hell are you?'' The teen chuckled.''Well i'm Jalton Garber.'' He said with an evil smirk.

I quirked an eyebrow.''Well, nice to meet you. Look, I don't have time for this. I'm looking for my husband, Jake Jackson. Have you seen him?''

Jalton chuckled which made me a bit creeped out and suspicious.''Well yeah, I think I seen him. My men are probably taking care of him right now.'' My eyes widened, and I aimed my gun at him.''What did you do with him?'' Jalton chuckled.''You'll find out. But first, I think we'll make some history.'' History? Wait a minute...no! ''No! Not happening!'' I was about to shoot him, but I was grabbed by the arm, and pinned down by a man with a few scars on his face.

I see Jalton walked up to me, and he grabbed me by the neck.''You don't know who I am, do you?'' He chuckled. ''No, I don't know who you are!'' I hissed. The man took off my jacket. ''You'll find out soon. But first.'' I see him unzipped his pants. My eyes widened.''No, no, no!''

''Yes, and you're gonna like it.'' Jalton said with a chuckle. I tried fighting out of the man's grip. But it was no use. The man gave me to Jalton, and Jalton pinned me down.''You and I are gonna make history.'' He said as he tried to kiss me, but I refused.''NO, NO, LEE, JAKE, HELP!'' I cried.

''There ain't no Jake.'' Jalton said as he started to rip my shirt off. I screamed for help. But however, I see someone tackled Jalton off, and he punched him in the face. I looked up slowly, and i saw...JAKE!

**Jake's POV**

I glared murderously at Jalton. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist tightly.''You son of a bitch. Thought you can kill me and try and rape my wife? That's not how it works.'' I hissed.''Not in my book.'' ''BOSS!'' I see a muscular fuck headed towards me. But I dodged his attack, and I get out my knife, and stabbed him in the neck, and I sliced it as blood splattered, and he fell to the ground coughing up blood.

Jalton got up and chuckled.''I got a hand it to ya. You're wife is a pretty nice treat. It would've been fun to fuck her.'' He said with a devious and evil smirk. I growled.''I'm gonna teach you NOT to mess with MY family again.'' I ran towards Jalton, and punched him. However, Jalton looked up and smirked. To my shock, that punch looked like it didn't affect him.

''You think that hurt? Think again.'' Jalton punched me in the face, and I fell. Jalton smirked, and I see him get out a machete, and he raised it about to kill me. However, I dodged, and I get out my axe and held it.''So we're using weapons now? This'll be fun.'' Jalton chuckled.''Stupid. Machetes are way better than axes.'' Jalton walked over to me.

However, I get out a knife behind my back without him looking.''So what are you waiting for? Come and kill me.'' Jalton smirked.''Gladly.'' Jalton ran towards me with his machete. But I smirked and dodged, and he missed. But I quickly stabbed Jalton in the back of the shoulder. Jalton screamed out in pain. However, I see this Jalton asshole chuckle, and he ripped the knife out, and he licked his own blood which grossed me out. ''Hm, I never thought my blood tasted that good.''

I nearly barfed and I said.''What the hell are you?'' Jalton chuckled.''Lemme tell ya. I'm a Garber. Part of the Garber family. And let me tell ya. We Garbers are cannibals, and we cannibals eat human flesh.'' He said with a smirk. ''Oh my gosh...'' I shook my head.''It's the St. John's and David all over again.'' I said with a sigh.

Jalton looked up, and he saw the sun going down a bit. Jalton chuckled.''As much as I love to stay and fight, I need to get out of here. Besides, it's almost suffer time. And my family and I are having a foot and an eyeball.'' He said with a smirk.''Mmm, my favorite.'' This guy is crazy and sick.''You're sick...'' I said with disgust. Jalton laughed.''Aren't we all? It's the apocalypse after all.'' He said with a smirk.''Bye, bye, we might meet again and finish our fight.'' Jalton said as he held his machete.''However, I think one of us will die very soon.'' He said with an evil laugh, and he walked into the woods.

''Crazy fuck!'' I hissed. I looked to Clementine who was whimpering.''Clem!'' I ran over to her, and hugged her.''Are you okay?'' Clementine hugged me tightly.''Oh Jake...I was so scared...it was so horrible!'' Clementine said as I see her tears on my jacket. But I didn't care as I kept hugging her.''It's okay, I'm here now. That's all that matters.'' I said as I kissed the top of her head softly. Poor Clem, what the hell is she doing out here in the first place? But I snapped out of my thoughts, and I saw that man as a walker headed towards me. I raised my gun, and shot the man in the head as he falls to the ground dead.

''Jake?'' Tommy! Oh that's right...Tommy and the others came.''Jake, are you okay? We heard screaming and-'' Tommy's eyes widened when he saw a familiar face hugging me.''Well I'll be damned.'' I stopped hugging Clem, and she looked up to Tommy. Clementine's eyes widened when she saw, and she whipped her tears off to see if it was illusion, but it wasn't. ''Tommy?'' Tommy smiled a bit.''Well, hey there, Clementine.'' The girl smiled, and tears ran down. She got out of my grip, and ran over to Tommy and hugged him, and Tommy hugged her back.

Soon, they broke the hug, and Clem looked up.''We thought you were dead...'' Tommy sighed.''Yeah...well, i'm not dead...i'm alive and i'm standing on both of my feet...'' Tommy quirked an eyebrow.''What are you doing out here?'' ''Yeah, Clem.'' I looked to her.''What ARE you doing out here?'' Clementine looked down.''I went to go find you, Jake...you were out a very long time, and...alot happened at the community...''

I quirked an eyebrow.''What...?'' Clementine sighed and looked to me.''You know that boy we found...?'' I nodded.''Yeah...'' Clementine hugged herself.''That boy we found turned out to be Arvo's brother...'' My eyes widened in shock, hearing this. I clenched my fists.''I fucking knew it...'' I knew it! I KNEW he was related to that asshole! ''And...the walkers attacked. He let them in...and...Russell...'' I looked to Clementine with worried eyes.''What about him?"

Clementine sniffed.''Russell's dead...a walker got him, and...he died...Eric put him down...'' I sighed and looked down.''Gosh dammit...'' ''Talyne killed Arvo's brother, thank goodness...but...Lilly...'' Lilly?''What about Lilly? Is she...'' Clementine shrugged.''I don't really know...after the walkers were all killed, Lilly was shot in the abdomen...'' I gasped, and my eye widened.''By who?'' Clementine sighed.''We don't know...Lee and Eric went to go check it out...no one...no one was there...'' I sighed.''Fuck...why didn't I come sooner?'' I heard Terry growled.

''I knew it.'' Oh no.''I knew something like this would happen.'' ''Terry, enough.'' Tommy hissed. ''No, I knew this whole time, this fucking community would be a fucking deathtrap. We walked all the way over here, just to get ourselves killed!'' I growled.''Fuck you, Terry! I had enough of your shit!'' I hissed as I walked up to him. Terry looked down.''And what are you gonna do? Kill me?'' I growled.''I will, I will not let this type of behavior in the community. So...I guess I'll have no choice but to kill you myself.'' Everyone gasped at that. I even saw Patricia frightened, and held Haley close and Randy brought Gil back who was also frightened.

Terry scoffed.''You think you can kill me?'' Terry head butted me, and I was sent back a few.''You'll have to do better than to kill me.'' He said with a evil smirk. I growled.''I will, right here, right now.''

Tommy was about to step in between. But I looked to him, and I shook his head telling him to ''Back down. This needs to be done''. Tommy hesitated, but did so, and took a step back, and so did Clementine.

Terry lunged towards me with his fist raised. And I quickly dodged. I held both of my fists.''Come on, you motherfucker...'' Terry laughed.''You ain't shit, boy.'' Terry raced towards me, but I get out a knife behind me, and when he got closer, I quickly sliced his arm. Terry grunted, and I see blood spilling out. Terry chuckled and looked to me.''You'll have to do better than that.'' Terry raced towards me, and punched me in the face. I fell back a few, and I hit my back on the ground. I looked up slowly, and I saw Terry about to punch me.

However, I get out another one of my knives, and when he brings his fist down, I stabbed it. Terry grunted in pain as I saw his blood dripping out. Terry growled and ripped the knife out. He raised my knife, and brought it down. But I quickly moved away, and I ran in the woods.''Come on, you fucker!'' I see Terry chasing me.

I was in the woods now, and I get out my axe, and I quickly hid behind a tree. Terry caught up and he started walking slowly.''Jaaaake, where are you?'' He said with a sickening tone.''Come on, Jake. I just wanna kill you...'' He said with a evil smirk.''Right here, and right now. It'll just be quick, and this'll all end.'' He chuckled.''Even you know one of will go down, and that one will be you.'' Not today... I see him pass me, and I quickly shoved him, and he fell to the ground.

I got on him, and started punching him in the face over, and over again. Until, he grabbed at my neck and pinned me down on the ground. His grip started to grow tight, and he smirked evilly.''You're finish!'' I heard growling, and I saw a couple of walkers coming. I also saw a bit darkness, I know i was about to black out.

However, I slipped a knife out, and I glared at him. I quickly stabbed him in his groin. Terry screamed out in pain, and he fell to the ground, and I started to see blood. I ripped my knife out, and I got on him, and I stabbed his neck, and I see him starting to cough up blood, and choking on it.

I ripped my knife out, and stabbed him in the chest as I started to bring it down. I saw blood leaking down everywhere, and I saw blood on me too. I looked up and saw the walkers coming near. I heard his gurgling ceased, and I looked down and saw him dead. I huffed.''Finally...'' I got up, and I took a couple of steps back for the walkers to come and eat his body.

When the walkers got to him, they started chowing down on his flesh all over, as I saw blood everywhere on them, and I saw his guts being eaten by the walkers. I smirked.''Rot in hell, Terry.'' I said as I walked away.

**Clementine's POV**

The group and I were waiting and we were worried. I was walking around in circles, hoping Jake is ok. However, I stopped and heard footsteps. I quickly get out my gun and aimed it in the woods, I see Tommy and Zeke did the same.

I see...JAKE came out, and he was covered in blood.''Jake!'' I gasped. The group's eyes widened, seeing the blood on my husband. ''Holy shit...'' Zeke said with full of shock.''Did you...'' Jake nodded.''Yes, I did. I killed him, he won't be coming back at all...'' Jake said. I walked up to him and I hugged him, and he hugged me back.''I'm alright, hon. Don't worry...'' He said.

We broke the hug. Jake looked to Tommy's group.''Come on, guys. Let's continue our walk to the community. It should be close by now.'' Jake said as he walked away, and we followed him. On the way, I held his hand. Jake smiled at me, and I smiled back. I love my husband so much...

**Denease's POV**

Carley and I were doing dishes in the kitchen. I looked to Carley's big fat pregnant belly, and I looked to her.''How you feelin'?'' Carley shot her head up and looked to me.''What?''

''The baby. How are you and the baby doing?'' I asked. Carley looked down.''Yeah...the baby and I are doing fine...'' I smirked.''You sure it's his?'' Carley glared at me.''I hate that...'' Carley hissed at me. I love it when I piss her off sometimes.

''Anyway, are you and Doug thinking about having any kids?'' Carley asked me. I stopped at that and sighed.''Well...maybe...'' Carley quirked an eyebrow.''Why not adopt Danielle and Tiffany?'' I looked to Carley.''Are you sure? I mean...I don't feel like the mother type...like you are...''

Carley chuckled.''I seen you with Danielle and Tiffany, you and Doug act like real parents to them. I think you should if you ask me...''

I shrugged.''Yeah, maybe you're right...'' Carley chuckled.''Aren't I al-AAA!'' Carley cringed, and she dropped a plate and when it fell it broke. I ran to Carley who was clenching his stomach.''Carley, are you alright?'' I inquired.

Carley nodded.''I'm fine...The baby just...kicked...'' ''Kicked? Are you sure? Should I take you to Stephanie, Natalie, or Lee?'' Carley shook her head.''No, no, i'm fine...'' Carley sighed and looked down at the shattered pieces of plate. Carley sighed.''I'm sorry...'' I shook my head.''No, it's okay. No need for apologies.'' I told her.''Why don't you just go lay down? I'll handle this.''

Carley nodded.''Thank you.'' I nodded.''Of course.'' Carley walked out of the kitchen. I went to go grab a broom to sweep up this mess. I hope Carley will be okay...and I hope that baby will be okay...

**Lilly's POV**

I rolled out, and I saw some people walking around and working. I shouted.''Hey!'' Everyone stopped, and looked to me. Their eyes widened in shock and their jaws dropped.

''Lilly!'' Lee gasped. I sighed.''Yup. I'm alive...'' ''Thank goodness you're okay, we were worried that you...'' Alice trailed off. I shook my head.''I'm still alive...'' I heard a grumble from Kenny.''Well you should've died.''

I glared at Kenny and raised my middle finger up at him.''Yeah? Well fuck you, redneck. I'm still alive.'' Kenny growled and shook his head and walked off. ''How are you uh...feeling Lilly?'' Doug asked awkwardly.

I growled at Doug.''I'm paralyzed Doug...but yeah, i'm doing fine.'' I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. I looked around.''Now where's Eric?'' Zach growled.''Out.'' I glared at Zach.''Like where, moron?''

Zach grumbled.''Why do you care? Now that you're awake. You probably got the news that Eric is leader now.'' I can tell in his voice that he wanted to be leader...

''Yes. I did.'' I said with a stern tone. ''Lilly-'' Lee started. ''Somebody help me up to MY office.'' I ordered. ''Lilly...no...'' Lee sighed. ''I said, SOMEBODY help me up to my office.'' I heard a growl from Tess.''Don't you get it?'' Inquired a irritated Tess.''You're not leader anymore. Eric is now.'' ''And he's not here.'' I hissed.''So sense he's not here and i'm awake, i'm going back to being leader now.''

I was about to roll back, but I was stopped by Jack.''Lilly. I'm sorry...but Eric is leader now, and there is nothing you can do about it...'' Lilly growled.''Like hell I can't...'' ''When are you gonna get it through your fucking thick scowl!'' Hissed Hope.''YOU. ARE. NOT. LEADER. ANY. MORE. ERIC. IS. AND. GET. IT. THROUGH. YOUR. FUCKING. SCOWL!''

I growled and clenched my fist.''You listen here-'' ''GUYS!'' Came Chase voice. He came down.''GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!'' ''What is it?'' Inquired Lee. ''People marching over here with fucking guns!'' Chase told.''Just get up here!'' He told as he ran up, and some of them followed only leaving me. I sighed.''Great...''

**Lee's POV**

We were up the roof, and we saw a army of people with AKs coming here. Chase aimed his gun at them. I looked to Chase.''Who are these guys?'' Chase shook his head.''I don't know...but it looks like we're about to find out now.'' The people stopped, and they aimed their guns at us. But we aimed our guns at them as well.

''Who are you people?'' Inquired a man. I glared.''We should ask you the same thing!'' I hissed, keeping my Glock 17 aimed at them. ''We have more people! You might as well tell us now.'' The man said with a evil smirk.

''Not happening, asshole.'' Chase hissed as he kept his rifle aimed at them. ''Now, now, I think we should all calm down now.'' Came a voice. I see a bald man walk up with a brown jacket, red shirt under, black pants, and black shoes. He looked up at us.''Hello there.'' He greeted with a smirk.

''Who the fuck are you?'' Inquired Hope who also had her gun aimed at them. He chuckled.''Well I am Roman. I am the leader...'' Roman? Why does that sound familiar? I see Roman look around with a smirk.''This is a nice place. Looks pretty secured...'' He chuckled.''So tell me...how long have you been living here?''

''That's none of your fucking business.'' Hissed Denease who aimed her rifle at them. Roman frowned.''That's not very cooperative and very nice.'' ''Fuck you.'' Hissed Denease. I see Stephanie came up, and asked.''What's going on?'' I looked to Steph.''Some guy named Roman showed up.'' I see Stephanie pale now...wait...Lilly told me her and Stephanie met a guy named Roman...could this be the Roman they are afraid of?

**Stephanie's POV**

I couldn't believe it...Roman? Here? Now...oh fuck...no...no, no, no, no, no! I walked further, to see, and when I looked down. My eyes widened...it was Roman!''Roman...?'' Roman looked up with a smirk.''Well, I thought i'd never see you again...Stephanie...''

''Steph, you know this asshole?'' Chase inquired, looking at me. I nodded.''Yes...he's was in my old group...'' Roman chuckled.''It's been a long time.'' Asshole...''So tell me...where's Lilly, Shel, and Becca?''

I frowned and I took a step back...But I growled and I glared.''You care why? You tried to kill me, and now you act like you're happy to fucking see me?!''

Roman started laughing which made me shook a little.''Oh Stephanie...you know the reason why I tried to kill you. You were a trader...You were gonna leave us to DIE out there.'' I glared and clenched my fist. ''I wanted to leave, because it was too much for me. You were unstable, and...I just couldn't take it!'' I told.''Neither could Lilly, Becca, and Shel!''

Roman sighed.''You just don't get it...it won't matter...because soon when I get in there...I am gonna kill you.'' Roman said with a evil smirk.

''Like hell you are!'' Chase hissed as I see him pulled the trigger, and I saw the bullet headed towards Roman. But Roman moved, and the bullet shot one of his men in the neck, and I see him fall to the ground gurgling blood. Roman frowned and looked up.''Bad move...SHOOT!''

His men started shooting. Some of us took cover, some of us were shooting at them. I was taking cover. Soon, I saw the others that were shooting on the roof took cover. ''We need to take these sons of bitches down!'' Hope said. ''How?! They have a whole fucking army!'' Omid said. ''We need to get downstairs and secure the area'''''''! Quick!'' Lee said as he got up and ran out. ''Lee's right! Let's move it!'' Vince said as I see some got downstairs.

**Lee's POV**

I made it downstairs.''LEE!'' I see Carley came, and she was holding Little Sarah in her arm. ''What is it?'' ''I can't find Clementine anywhere!'' Carley told. ''What?!'' I inquired. What?! Where the fuck is she?!''Where the fuck did she go?!'' ''I don't know!'' Carley told.

Lilly rolled over.''What the fuck is going on?!'' I looked to Lilly.''Lilly, we're under attack.'' I told her. Lilly growled.''Who? By who?'' I sighed.''I think we met that man. Roman.'' Lilly's eyes widened. But soon her expression turned into anger.''Shit...''

I see Vince, Stephanie, Luke, Nick, Nina, Minxie, Christa, Tess, Ellie, Lisa/Sarah, Omid, Denease, Doug, Zach, and Elisa all made it downstairs.''We need to secure this place and fast!'' Vince looked to Lilly.''Lilly, you're back!'' Vince said with a happy expression. ''No time for hugs, Vince.'' Lilly said.''We need to protect this place now!''

''Lilly, we need to get you to safety.'' Vince told. ''I can fight, Vince.'' Lilly hissed.''Paralyzed or not, I can still fight.'' ''Lilly, Vince is right. You are in no condition to fight!'' I told her. ''Lee, I said I can-'' Suddenly, the doors knocked down, and men came in shooting. We quickly took cover from the gunfires.

I was near the army. I ran towards the army without getting shot, and went in and grabbed an AK. I ran out, and started shooting a couple of these assholes. I shot some dead men, some were taking cover. I see the others shooting, except Lilly, Carley, Lisa/Sarah, and Ellie who were taking cover.''Stay down!'' I told.

''It's not like we're going anywhere!'' Carley said. I kept firing and so did the others. We must protect this community! We must!

**Eric's POV**

We were running away from the herd of walkers, while I was holding a unconcies Wyatt. ''Keep running!'' Molly said, while she stabbed a walker with her weapon, and she continued running. We past a few walkers, however, Michael, Jason, and Joel were killing some.

''We need to save, Wyatt.'' Joel said, while he shot at a walker with his shotgun.''He's bleeding out very bad!'' ''Yeah, no shit!'' I said. Man, Wyatt is REALLY heavy...

Suddenly, we were cornered by more walkers. Joel, Michael, Jason, and Molly were shooting them with all their might. But there were just too many...

Then suddenly, gunshots rang out killing the walkers. The walkers fell to the ground dead. We looked around to see who shot the walkers. Suddenly, we heard walking coming up to us. The Michael, Jason, and Joel quickly aimed their guns at whoever was coming up to us.

However, we saw a big group aimed their guns at us. ''Put your guns down!'' Hissed a voice. They didn't do what he demanded. Until Michael said.''Who are you?'' A chuckling is heard.

We see a man walk up with a devious smirk. ''Well? Aren't you gonna tell us your name?'' I asked. The man chuckled more.''Now why would I do that? It looks that you are outnumbered, and you have an injured person. You might as well put your weapons down, before I order my men to start shootin'.'' He said.

I see them hesitate, but lowered their guns and dropped them to the ground.''So, who are you?'' Jason asked.

The man chuckled more and walked up.''Well, I'm Jeffery...Jeffery Carver.''

**Molly's POV**

My eyes widened and I flinched at that last name. Carver?''Carver?'' I gasped. I looked to Joel who was also shocked and surprised to hear the name Carver. ''Well.'' I looked to Jeffery who was looking at me.''Don't we have a frighten one?''

Jeffery walked up to me with a smirk.''Do you know my father? Willaim Carver?'' I hesitated. But nodded.''Yes, I knew him. He was a piece of shit and a madman who wanted us all dead. And I'm glad he's dead.'' I see Jeffery frowned and sighed. What the fuck? I see Jeffery balled up his fist, and punched me in the face. Hard. I fell to the ground.

I looked up at Jeffery with my eyes a bit blurry. ''Nobody talks about my, father! EVER!'' ''Hey!'' Joel ran up to Jeffery, about to punch him. But Jeffery easily dodged, and he punched Joel in the face as he falls. Jeffery chuckled.

''If you're here, then that means your group isn't far.'' Jeffery said. Jeffery looked to his men.''Round em' up, boys. We're headed back to camp.'' Jeffery said.

I see one of his men walk over to me, and he tied me up, and he held me up. ''Move it!'' He hissed as he pushed me.''Grrr! Asshole...'' I muttered. I see his men tie up the rest of my friends, and we started walking. Man I hope we get out of this...

**Ellie's POV**

I held my knife close and clenched it. I was in the kitchen, hiding behind a fridge. Dammit, where's the hell Talyne? I haven't seen her all day...I hope she's alright. Suddenly, I heard a door open. I flinched a bit. I held my knife close, I heard footsteps. They were getting closer, and closer, until...I jumped out and raised it about to stab the person.

But I stopped, and saw it was only Mary and Marceline.''Geez, Ellie! It's us!'' Mary said, raising her hands in surrender.

I sighed.''I'm sorry...I thought you were those fuckers outside.'' I said. ''Well we're not...thankfully.'' Marceline said with a sigh. ''Have you girls seen Talyne?'' I asked. The two shook her head.''No, we haven't seen her. We haven't seen her at all really.'' Mary said. I sighed.''Shit...where the hell is-'' The door bursted in, and I saw one of Roman's men aimed a gun at us.

''There you are!'' I flinched.''Shit!'' ''Don't ya fucking move, girlies.'' He hissed. We didn't move at all, all we just did was shoot him a glare. He smirked and walked up to me.''You seem like a tough little girlie.''

I growled.''Eat shit and die, asshole.'' I hissed. He glared at me, and he slapped me to the ground. ''Ellie!'' Mary and Marceline exclaimed as they ran over to me. However, I see him knock both of them out, by giving them a punch in the face! ''Girls...'' I groaned.

Suddenly, I felt like my hair was pulled back, and I see the man smirked.''You seem like you'll be a nice...fine...little treat.'' I glared.''Fuck you...'' I see him got on me, and he grabbed at my shirt. I see him smile evilly, and he licked his lips, like he was ready to...oh no... ''Time to fuck.'' He said as he ripped part of my shirt off.

''No! No! No!'' I screamed.''Help!'' Suddenly, a gunshot is heard. I saw a whole in his head, and I saw blood leaking out. His body fell on me. But it was moved off by someone. I looked up to see who it was, and I saw...oh my gosh...Uncle Tommy? ''You okay, kiddo?'' Tommy asked me. ''T-T-Tommy!'' I said, I got up and hugged Tommy tightly. ''Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead...'' Tommy hugged me back.''I'm not kid, don't worry...'' Suddenly, I heard the girls groan.

I looked back, and saw Marceline and Mary on the ground and were groaning.''Marceline, Mary!'' I ran to their aid, and held them up.''Are you okay?'' ''We're fine...'' Mary groaned. The two looked to my Uncle Tommy. ''Who's he?'' Marceline asked.

''A friend.'' I told.''Don't worry, he's friendly.'' ''Howdy, I'm Tommy.'' Uncle Tommy introduced himself. Suddenly, more gunshots ran, and were shooting through the doors. ''GET DOWN!'' Tommy exclaimed. We quickly got down, and took cover.

**Chase's POV**

I was shooting them with everything I had with my AK.''COME ON, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!'' I shouted as I kept shooting, and they were shooting back. But I still took cover to avoid the shots.

I looked down, and I spotted a grenade.''Grenade!'' I picked up the grenade and took the clip off.''GRENADE!'' I shouted, warning my allias. I threw the grenade, and it landed to where those fuckers were at.

''Oh shit!'' One of them shouted. ''WHAT THE FU-'' Then, BOOM! There was an explosion. It killed lots of them fuckers, as I see them all dead. Serves them right...

''CHASE!'' I turned around, and saw Jake, Clementine, and others! ''There you two are!'' I exclaimed as I was shooting.

''What the fuck's going on?'' Jake inquired. ''We're attacked, AGAIN!'' Chase said. I see Clem look around.''Where's Mom, Dad, Cody, and Little Sarah?!'' ''Lee's fighting with us, Cody is still unconcies, but i'm pretty sure he's alive, and Carley and Little Sarah are hiding in the infirmary/Nursery!''

''What about Elizabeth?'' Jake inquired. ''I don't know where she is!'' I said, shaking my head.

''Fuck...dammit!'' Jake said as he took out his gun and started shooting.''ELIZABETH!'' I hear him shout. I see Clementine, and others took out their guns and started shooting. However, I see a little African-American boy taking cover with a woman. They must be some new people Jake found...

**Little Sarah's POV**

I was in the infirmary/Nursery with Grandma Carley, and Natalie, Stephanie, Danielle, AJ, Tiffany, Lilly, Jennifer, and my unconcies Uncle Cody. I see Natalie and Stephanie with their guns. ''They won't get in here.'' Natalie said as she clicked her gun.

''GAH!'' We all heard screaming and gunshots from outside. I hugged my grandma tightly. She shushed.''Shhh, it's okay. It's okay baby, I'm here.'' Grandma Carley said in a smooth and soft tone.

Suddenly, we saw a WALKER barged in. I screamed. The walker headed towards us, but Stephanie quickly shot it in the head with her gun. Stephanie walked up to the walker, and she sighed.''Dammit. It's Jack.'' Jack?! Oh no... ''Oh my gosh...'' Natalie gasped. ''Oh no...'' Carley said in a worried tone.''I hope Lee and Clem are okay...they have to be...''

I was hugging Carley really tight, and I was really scared. Until...''LITTLE SARAH?! LITTLE SARAH!'' My eyes widened.''Mommy!'' I got out of Carley's grip, and ran out.''LITTLE SARAH, WAIT!'' Carley exclaimed. I ignored her, and continued running to where I heard Mommy's voice!

I stopped, and I saw shooting everywhere, and men killing each-other! I heard Nick screamed. I see him dead on the ground, and a bullet wound in his head! Oh my gosh, he's dead! I took a step back in fear. But I saw Mommy taking cover, and shooting with a hunting rifle. ''Mommy!'' I shouted. Mommy looked to me and her eyes widened.''Little Sarah!'' She exclaimed. I was about to run to her, but then suddenly, I was grabbed. I screamed.''Help!''

**Clementine's POV**

My eyes widened in shock and horror seeing the bald guy has my daughter!.''No! Jake! He has our daughter!'' I pointed. I see Jake who stopped shooting, and He looked to Little Sarah who was being hold by him. Then the bald man started running away! No! My baby!

Jake growled.''Fuck! Stay here!'' He said as he ran after him.

**Little Sarah's POV**

The bald man who I think is named Roman took me out of the community and in the woods.''Let me go! Please!'' I pleaded. ''Not happening.'' Roman said. That does it. I bit his finger as I tasted a little blood. Roman shouted. Roman let me go, but slapped me to the ground.

''You little shit!'' Roman hissed. ''I'll make you pay for that!'' He kicked me in the gut as I yelped, and I coughed up a little blood. He got down to my level, and hit me multiple times. I had some bruises on my face.

I see Roman's smirk.''Now to end little shit's like you.'' He said as he grabbed at my neck, and his grip started to get tighter and tighter. I was coughing, I couldn't breath at all! I started to see more darkness, and I began to black out. Until...I see a axe hit his neck, and I see him on the ground. I also see a figure too...Wait...that figure was daddy!

**Jake's POV**

I gritted my teeth as I growled at this fucker.''YOU PIECE OF SHIT!'' I took my axe, and ripped it out of his neck which was bleeding out right now.

''You think you can just try and kill MY daughter and get away with it?!'' I brought my axe down, and it hit more of his neck. I continued chopping this fucker up as I shouted.''NO. BODY. MESSES. WITH. MY. FAMILY. EVER!'' One last chop, and my axe hit his head.

I ripped my axe out, and I huffed. I heard groaning as I looked to my right, and saw Little Sarah with her face a bit bruised. ''Baby Girl!'' I picked her up and hugged her. ''D-daddy...'' She began to hug me back. I heard her whimpering. I shushed.''Shsh...everything is ok now, sweetie...I'm here now...'' Damn...poor Little Sarah...this is all my fault...if I was here, then maybe I would've protected Little Sarah and Clem more...What the fuck is wrong with me...?

**Clementine's POV**

We were finally finished taking out all of these guys...it took a lot of bullets. But we survived. Well...not everyone survived, I guess. ''CLEMENTINE!'' I looked over, and I gasped when I saw Carley and Lee!''Mom! Dad!'' I ran over, and I hugged them both.

''Thank goodness you're alright...'' Lee said. ''I'm fine...I...I'm really am.'' I said to them. ''Where on earth were you?'' Carley asked as she gave me a scowl and an angry glare.''We were worried sick about you!''

I looked down.''I'm sorry, I-'' ''Your damn right you're sorry.'' Lee said.''We were worried about you. We thought you...'' Lee trailed off.''Fuck...we were very worried.'' I sighed.''I'm sorry mom and dad...i'm really am...'' Lee sighed. Oh man...I'm guessing i'm gonna get punished later...

''Mommy!'' I looked over, and saw Jake with Little Sarah. ''Little Sarah!' I exclaimed as I ran over to her, and I hugged her very tightly. ''Oh my gosh, are you okay, baby?'' I asked. ''I-I-I'm fine, Mommy...'' I felt another one hug me. I saw it was my husband who was hugging me.''I'm so sorry I was gone that long...this is my fault...''

''No, Jake. It's not...'' I said to him in a soothing tone.''It's not your fault. You're here now...you saved our daughter today...'' ''But what about Cody?'' He asked. ''He's still alive and breathing. When we get his leg patched up more, he'll feel more better and everything will be alright.'' I said to him. I nodded.''Yeah...'' I kissed him on the lips, and he kissed me back. We broke the kiss and I looked to him.''I love you...'' Jake smiled.''I love you too, hon...'' My husband said. I love him so much...

**Lee's POV**

Later, we were gathering up the dead bodies outside in a pile. However, we buried Nick and Jack, because they deserved a proper barrel. Elisa and Hope were devastated and Luke was saddened over Nick's death...

My gosh...I wonder how Molly will take it?

We're loosing so much people now...First Russell, then Jack, and now Nick? Damn...I'm even scared Clem or Carley are next...and I don't want that...

I looked to my pregnant wife who was walking up to me.''Hey.'' I walked up to her, and I hugged her. ''Hey...you okay?'' I sighed.''No...i'm not...so much shit is happening...so many people are dying...and...''

I felt a hand on my shoulder.''Lee, it'll be alright...'' I sighed.''No it won't...i'm even thinking of leaving here. Taking the group, and just go...maybe at Wellington, they have more room to spare.'' Carley sighed.''Lee, everything is fine...'' I kissed him on the cheek.''Come on, let's go back inside...'' She said. I smiled and nodded.

We both started to walk back to Howe's. However, I heard Carley groan in pain. I looked to her, and I saw her clench her stomach.''Carley, are you okay?!'' Carley shook her head.''No...my water just broke...'' Carley looked to me.''Lee, I think the baby's coming...he or she is on it's way!'' My eyes widened. Oh shit! Carley's finally gonna have her baby! Oh shit, shit, shit!

* * *

**Next time on The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead Season 3.**

* * *

Carley screamed in pure pain on her bed as she clenched Lee's hand.''AAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

''Breath like we told you!'' Natalie said.''Breath in! Breath out!''

* * *

Talyne aimed her bow and arrow at the figure.''Who are you?!''

''Oh my gosh!'' The teen put his hands up.''Easy!''

''Well? Who are you?'' Talyne inquired.

''Easy...I'm Keith...'' The Teen said.

* * *

Clementine was in the bathroom, and she took the test.''I can't be...please, don't tell me i'm pregnant too.'' Clementine looked to the test.

* * *

Cody's eyes opened up slightly.''Ugh...shit...what happened?''

''Thank goodness, you're awake!'' Clementine said with a smile.

* * *

''I don't know where Eric is, but until he gets back, I'll be taking charge.'' Jake insisted.

''Like hell you are.'' Zach hissed with a dark tone.

* * *

Eric was hit hard in the face by Jeffery.''You think you can just fuck with me and get away with it?!" Jeffery inquired as he punched Eric again. Eric looked up with a growl.''Fuck you...''

* * *

''Just shut up!'' Luke hissed as he slapped Elizabeth. Elizabeth screamed as she fell to the ground.

Elizabeth cried.''Please...stop...''

* * *

''I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to be leader.'' Zach said as he aimed his gun at Jake. Jake shook his head.''You're not gonna pull that trigger.'' Jake said with a smirk.

''Watch me.'' Zach said as he clicked the gun.

GUNSHOT!

* * *

**Episode 3: Kill To Save.**

* * *

**Well everybody, this is the end of this chapter here and the end of Episode 2. Man, a lot of shit went down, and a lot of character deaths. Well, let's all say goodbye to the ones that we'll never see again in this story...**

**R.I.P Boyd.**

**R.I.P Joyce.**

**R.I.P Jack.**

**R.I.P Nick.**

**And others who will burn in hell.**

**Burn in hell Terry. You deserved it. **

**Burn in hell Roman. You deserved it. **

**Burn in hell Roman's men. You deserved it. **

**Burn in hell Jalton's men. You deserved it. **

**Well, see ya guys!**


	52. Chapter 52 Season 3 Episode 3

**Carley's POV**

I was in the infirmary/Nursery, and I was on a bed with my pants off, but the cover on, and I was hanging on to Lee's hand. Gosh, the pain...it hurt so bad...

''Oh my gosh...I...I can't believe the baby's finally coming...'' I huffed as I squeezed Lee's hand more. ''You're gonna be alright, Car. Just hang in there.'' My husband said to me. I huffed.''I don't know Lee...i'm afraid...'' I cried. ''I know this seems scary, Hon. But you can make it through this! You're a strong woman. I believe in you.'' Lee said to me with a smile.

I huffed.''And how many times have I heard that?'' ''Probably a thousand, mostly from me...but it's the truth though.'' I squeezed Lee's hand more as the pain increased.''Fuck!'' I shouted.''Where the hell are Stephanie and Natalie?!'' I inquired.

''They're coming right now, don't worry.'' Lee said to me.''Just take it easy for now.'' I nodded.''Okay...'' I huffed. Oh my gosh, this hurts so bad...I...Fuck...I hope this baby survives...please let him or her survive...

**Joel's POV**

I couldn't believe it...I just couldn't fucking believe it...Carver has a son...who knew he did anyway? Anyway, we were in some kind of truck, tied up...I got beaten by Jeffery a few times...and I see Wyatt unconcies over there with his half leg, they stitched him up...but not completely though...

I sighed.''Dammit...'' I looked at my bindings that were very tight.''How the fuck will we get out of these...?'' Eric sighed.''We're just gonna have to wait. I don't know where their taken us, but I think we're not gonna like it.'' ''Yeah, no shit...'' Michael said with a sigh.

Molly sighed.''This is what we need. Another Carver...who knew that psycho had a son anyway?'' I shrugged and shook my head.''Look, we need to get out of here. I need to get back to my family.''

''We know, Joel. But we need to figure a way out first.'' Eric told.

Suddenly, we heard a groan from Wyatt. We looked over to Wyatt, and we saw his eyes opened.''Hey...dudes...'' ''Wyatt!'' Molly said.''Thank god...'' Wyatt sat up.''What happened?'' ''You were caught in a bear trap.'' Wyatt's eyes widened.''What?! Oh yeah...that...'' Wyatt frowned.''Damn...I can't believe I lost my leg.'' ''Believe me, I know how you feel.'' Eric said, gesturing to his lost eye.

Wyatt looked around.''Where are we.'' ''We're in a fucking truck.'' I told.''We're kidnapped, and we're going to some damn community.'' Wyatt said.''Damn...so who's the boss?'' Molly scoffed.''You wouldn't like it if we told you.'' ''Who?'' Wyatt asked again. ''Jeffery...Jeffery Carver.'' Wyatt's eyes widened in shock, hearing the last name 'Carver' ''Holy shit...Carver?'' ''Yeah.'' Molly nodded.''And this is his son. And he is way fucking worse than Carver.'' Wyatt looked down.''Fuck...we're fucked.''

Suddenly, we felt the truck stopped. ''Shit, we're here.'' I said. I looked to Eric.''Got a plan, Eric?'' Eric sighed.''Nothing yet.'' ''So what? You suggest we do nothing?'' Molly inquired. ''We have a problem. One, Wyatt lost his leg. Two, We're weaponless. Three, we're outnumbered. And four, we're tied up. The four things are the problem, and-'' Suddenly, the shutter opened, and it was revealed Jeffery with his AK, and a few other men with AKs. ''Well? What are you waiting for? GET YOUR ASSES UP!'' Jeffery hissed.

We stood up. Wyatt waved his hand.''Uh, I can't get up.'' Jeffery nodded.''Right...I should just shoot you. Put you out of your misery.'' A smirk formed on his lips.''But I won't...'' He said with a bit of a chuckle.''Bring him a wheelchair!'' He exclaimed.

I see one of the guards come with a wheelchair. It stopped in front of Wyatt. Wyatt looked up.''Um, are you gonna help me up?'' The guard looked to Jeffery. Jeffery shook his head.''I think you can get up on your own.'' Wyatt's eyes widened.''But, but-'' ''NOW!'' Jeffery hissed.''Don't piss me off today.'' Wyatt's eyes widened and did what the man said. He struggled a bit, but he managed to get in the wheelchair.

''Good...now let's all go.'' Jeffery said.''Now follow us. And if you try anything stupid, I'll shoot you.'' He told. We started following him and his guards to where we'll be sleeping at.

**Clementine's POV**

I was reading a story to Little Sarah. It's about the Princess and the Frog. ''And when the Princess gave the little frog a kiss, the frog transformed into a handsome, good looking, wonderful Prince.'' I looked up, and see Jake standing at the door, smirking with his arms crossed. It's so good to have him back...

''Did they ever get married?'' Little Sarah asked me. I looked to the girl.''Yes. Yes they did, sweetie.'' Little Sarah smiled.''That's good. Thank you for telling me a story, mommy.'' I nodded.''Anytime, sweetie.''

''Well you do make the perfect mother.'' Jake said with a smirk. I looked to him.''And you do make a perfect father.'' Jake rolled his eye and chuckled. Suddenly, I started to feel a bit sick. I...I feel like I'm about to puke.

Jake noticed.''Are you alright, Clementine?'' ''I'm fine...I...I need to..'' I quickly got off of the bed, and ran to the restroom to puke.

When I made it to the restroom, I was puking violently in the toilet. What the hell...? What the hell is going on? Why...? Why am I vomiting? Could I be...no, i'm sure I'm not...

**Talyne's POV**

I was walking in the woods, keeping my weapons close to me. ''I have to stay strong. I need to stay alive...to find Xander...'' I muttered. Suddenly, I stopped, and heard leaves rustling.

''What the fuck...?'' I muttered as I reached for my Double-Sided-Sword and got it out. I looked around.''Who's there? Show yourself!'' I exclaimed with a growl.

I see a figure stepped out, and it was revealed a brown haired boy with wide brown eyes. He wore a green hooded sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. Plus, his hair was very shaggy. And he also looked familiar, and he seemed to be fourteen or fifteen.

''Well? Who are you?'' I inquired, glaring at the boy. The boy held his hands up in surrender. ''Easy, please...just calm down.'' The boy said. I quirked an eyebrow.''Are you armed? Do you have a group?'' The boy nodded.''Y-yes, I do have a group, and yes, I'm arm. I mean, it is the apocalypse after all.''

I nodded.''True.'' Yeah, it is the apocalypse, need to be prepared for the people that are out in this world. ''I-I'm Keith by the way. I have a group near by at a Church.'' I lowered my weapons.''Church, huh?'' Keith nodded.''Yes, Church. We live there, and it is much safer there. We have food and sleeping bags there. And we do have a few weapons. You're welcome to come if you like.''

''Hm...'' I put away my double sided sword and said.''Okay then. I'll stay at your place. But not for long...'' ''Why's that?'' Keith asked.''Going somewhere?'' I nodded.''Yes...I am...and...I can't tell you. It's very complicated.'' Keith nodded.''Okay, I understand. Come with me, I'll lead the way.'' I began to follow Keith to the Church.

**Jake's POV**

Everyone was in the room, and they were all muttering and talking and arguing about who will be leader until Eric gets back. I got sighed and I shouted.''EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' I shouted.

Everyone quickly closed their mouths, and looked to me. I sighed.''Now, I know we're all are wondering who will be in charge until Eric gets back.''

''Damn right!'' Kenny said.''And I think I should take charge being leader!'' ''That's not happening, Redneck!'' Lilly hissed.''I'm still leader, you're just a fucking redneck idiot!'' ''And you're just a liability, worthless bitch who can't move her fucking legs anymore!'' Kenny hissed back.

''SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!'' I shouted, shutting their mouths. ''Ok, everyone, look...'' I sighed.''This is NOT the time for fucking arguing about this shit. So until Eric gets back...I will be leader.''

''THE HELL YOU ARE!'' Both Kenny and Zach hissed at me. I glared at them.''Hey, nobody asked you two assholes!'' I hissed. ''You will not be leader, Jackson.'' Zach hissed.''You're just a kid and you'll do nothing but get us all killed.''

I shook my head.''No. I will not do that. Besides, Zach. Eric doesn't trust you, and neither do I.'' I hissed. For some reason, Zach reminds me of Carver too much. ''Jake, Zach's right. You're nothing but just a dumb kid who will probably get us killed.'' Christa hissed.

''Christa.'' Omid pleaded.''Now is not the time.'' I hissed at Christa.''Christa, look, I know you're still upset that I shot your baby. But that baby was gonna turn. You know it yourself it didn't make it. It was a stillborn, and I didn't want to see that baby as a walker.'' I told.''Now back to the leader part, I will be leader. End of it.''

''No, it's not the end of it!'' Kenny hissed.''Let's put up a fucking vote!'' I smirked.''Fine then. Who doesn't want me to be leader?'' I asked.

Christa, Zach, Lilly, Kenny, Luke, Niko, and Hope raised their hands.

''Who does want me to be leader?'' I asked.

Omid, Clementine, Elisa, Tommy, Randy, Gil, Patricia, Tess, Lisa/Sarah, Ellie, Nina, Minxie, Stephanie, Denease, Doug, Mary, Alice, Marceline, Chase, and Vince raised their hands. Looks like I'm leader.

I smirked and crossed my arms.''Looks like I'm leader, Marine.'' I told Zach.''Deal with it.'' Zach glared.''This isn't over, Jackson.'' He said as he walked down. Clementine walked up to me.''Don't worry, hon...I'm sure you'll be a great leader.''

I nodded.''Yeah...Are you feeling okay? Earlier, you were throwing up. Are you-'' ''No, no, no, I'm sure I'm not if you're thinking that. It's probably something I ate.'' Clementine said. I nodded.''Yeah, probably.''

**Ellie's POV**

Everyone fled. I looked around, and noticed Talyne not here. ''Hey, where's Talyne?'' I looked over, and noticed Chase with a frown. I was about to ask him, but Tess put her hand on my shoulder.

''Ellie uh...can I talk to you for a minute? About Talyne?'' She asked me. I nodded.''Sure...'' I followed Tess to a private place in Howe's. We were in her and Joel's room. ''So what did you want to talk to me about?'' I asked her.

Tess looked down.''Ellie...about Talyne...Chase...he told me that...Talyne left...'' My eyes widened. Left?! What the fuck does she mean left?!''What do you mean left?'' ''She left Howe's...and she says she's not coming back...until she deals with someone.''

''Someone?!'' I inquired as I turned my back. I felt watery tears coming out of my eyes, and down my face. ''SOMEONE?! I can't believe her!'' ''Ellie-'' ''She left me! She left me without saying goodbye! How could she do that to me?!'' I inquired.

''She was afraid how'd you react.'' Tess said. ''Afraid?!'' I inquired.''I'm her girlfriend!'' I looked down.''FUCK!'' I ran out the room. ''Ellie!'' Tess exclaimed, but I ignored, and kept running and crying. I need to get her back...I need to! I can't loose her like how I lost Riley...not again...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Talyne's POV**

I followed Keith to the Church where his group is. It was quiet...for a moment. Keith looked back and broke the silence.''So uh...Talyne. You have a group?'' I hesitated to answer his question. Until I said.''Had. I left my group...but I did it for a reason...'' Keith nodded.''I see.''

Keith looked down.''Daniel is not gonna like this...'' I quirked an eyebrow. Daniel? ''Daniel?'' I asked. ''My brother.'' Keith looked down and shook his head.''My brother doesn't think straight most of the time, and he's pretty much of a loud mouth.'' I smirked.''I know how that is...''

We stopped, and I saw the Church. That's probably it. That's probably the Church. ''Is that it?'' Keith nodded.''Yeah. That's the Church.'' ''Come on, let's go.'' Keith said as we walked to the Church.

Keith walked up, and knocked on the door.''Hey, Daniel. It's me!'' The door opened, and I saw a boy with shaggy hair, yellow golden eyes, a brown sweatshirt, blue pants, and black shoes. Daniel glared at us.

''Keith, what took you so fucking long?'' Daniel inquired. Wow, he does remind me of Chase. Keith sighed.''Daniel...not the time, just please let-'' ''Who the fuck is she?'' He inquired as he glared at me. ''Easy...I'm Talyne Summers.'' I told him.

''Nice to meet you. Now get the fuck out of here.'' Daniel hissed. Whoa...rude. Keith glared at Daniel.''Daniel! This is a Church! How many times have I got to tell you about Cursing at a Church? You are a Christain!'' Daniel shrugged.''So what?'' Daniel glared at me again.''What were you thinking bringing her here? She could be working with dad or Garber!'' Garber? ''Garber?''

''Daniel, calm down, please.'' Keith said with a calm down.''This girl is hungry and tired. She needs a place to stay.'' ''Well-'' ''Daniel!'' Came a male voice. What the heck? We heard footsteps, and saw a man that looks to be in his 40's with a glare come up. ''You are not the leader, I am.'' ''But-'' ''No buts. You are not the leade r, you don't make the call.'' Daniel growled as he looked down.

''Now go check on your sister.'' The man ordered. Daniel grumbled as he walked away. The man opened the door all the way and looked to us.''I'm sorry...he woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning.'' Keith smirked.''Don't he always.'' The man chuckled and looked to me.''Well...who are you?'' He asked with a friendly tone. ''I'm Talyne Summers.'' I told. The man nodded.''Hello. I'm Ralph.'' I nodded and gave him a slight smile.

''Please, come in.'' He offered. I walked in and so did Keith. I looked around, and saw that it looked nice here...I looked up, and saw Jesus on the cross. I smiled, I'm still Christain. I don't curse in the Church. Ever.

I looked over, and saw an old man reading the bible, and a teenage girl just sitting with her arms crossed. ''Allow me to introduce you to everyone.'' Ralph looked over at the teenage girl.''That's Lauren over there.'' Ralph looked over to the old man.''And that's Richard.'' He told.''And we have a girl coming back soon. She's the priest of this Church. So she just left me in charge.''

I nodded. ''We also have a little girl in the room with Daniel. Her name is Madeline.'' Richard frowned.''You can't be around her...Daniel and Madeline are related. And knowing Daniel, he doesn't want you around her.'' I nodded.''I understand that...'' Keith walked back with a bowl of cereal. ''Here you are. Cereal.'' Keith frowned.''It's all we have...'' I accepted the cereal.''Thanks...''

I looked down at the cereal. Huh...coco pebbles...haven't had these in a while. ''It's still good and fresh. Don't worry.'' I nodded, and I took a bite of the cereal...mmm...good. ''Why don't you get to know Richard and Lauren? They're pretty friendly.'' I nodded, and Ralph walked away.

Hm...perhaps I could stay here a day or two...I still need to focus on my main task. I walked over to Richard, and sat next to him. ''Hello.'' I greeted. Richard looked to me with a friendly smile.''Hello there...I'm Richard. But you already got that. What's your name?'' ''I'm Talyne Summers.'' I told. ''Hm...Nice to meet you Talyne.'' Richard said. Richard looked around and smiled.''Isn't this place amazing. I think it's great being in God's house.'' I nodded.''Yeah...God is good.'' Richard nodded.''He sure is...''

However, I noticed Richard frowning up.''What's wrong?'' ''I'm sorry...it's just...I miss my granddaughter...so much...'' I quirked an eyebrow.''Your granddaughter?'' Richard nodded.''Yeah...My granddaughter and I always had fun. We loved spending time with each other, and going to movies...and just having that bond...'' Richard frowned and sighed.''But when all of this happened...I never saw her again...her nor her mother...I don't know if they're alive or what...and I'm worried.''

I looked down and frowned.''I'm sorry...I...I know they're alive out in this world somewhere.'' Richard nodded.''Yeah...'' I looked to Richard.''May I ask what's your granddaughter's name?'' Richard nodded.''Her name was-'' ''Richard, can you help me with this?'' Keith asked, standing at the door. Richard looked to Talyne.''Excuse me.'' Richard stood up, and walked away. Hm...I wonder who was his granddaughter...

I stood up, and walked over to Lauren. I sat next to Lauren and I looked to her.''Hello.'' Lauren looked to me.''Hi...who are you?'' ''I'm Talyne Summers.'' ''Hello, I'm Lauren...'' Lauren sighed.''Life is a pain...'' I chuckled.''Yeah, especially when you're in the apocalypse.''

Lauren sighed.''I kinda missed going to High School...'' Talyne chuckled.''Really?'' Lauren nodded.''Yeah...'' Lauren frowned and sighed.''Now...all of that is gone...it's just the apocalypse...'' I nodded.''Yeah...'' ''Hi.'' I turned over, and looked down at a little girl. ''Hello...'' ''I'm Madeline. What's yours?'' ''I'm Talyne.'' I told the little girl my name. ''That's a pretty name.'' I smiled.''Thank you.''

''Madeline.'' Oh no...I looked up, and saw Daniel with a disappointed and angry glare. ''D-Daniel...'' Madeline said, frightened. Daniel sighed.''I thought I told you not to talk to her...?'' ''I...I...'' Madeline stuttered. Daniel sighed.''Come with me...I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you a spanking...'' Madeline gulped. Oh man...''Daniel, come on. She's just a little girl. Cut her a break.'' Lauren said.''I'm sure she won't do it again.''

Daniel glared at Lauren.''This doesn't concern you, Lauren...'' Daniel looked back to Madeline.''C'mere, Maddie.'' Maddie hesitated, but obliged as she went with Daniel into a room. I sighed.''Dammit...I feel like that was my fault...'' Lauren shook her head.''No it's not. It's nobody's fault...I know what you think that Daniel is doing is unnecessary, but he's just trying to protect and raise her, now that their father and mother are gone, and Daniel's the older brother of Keith and Maddie.'' I sighed.''Yeah...'' Lauren stood up.''I'm gonna go take a piss.'' She said as she walked away.

I looked down. Maybe I should leave tomorrow...maybe...I'll stay here tonight, and leave tomorrow. That's what I'll do...I still need to find Xander and end him...

**Chase's POV**

I was standing with Vince on the roof, watching the area. I was holding my AK close to me, and so was Vince.

''So...you think we'll have another attack?'' Vince asked.''I mean first walkers...then Roman and his army...what's next?''

I sighed.''I don't know. But I don't wanna think about it right now...all I just want is peace and quiet.'' ''Yeah...except for one thing.'' Vince said. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Carley's scream was heard. Right...Carley and her giving birth...

''Carley...'' I said. ''Yeah.'' Vince said.''Think she'll survive?'' I looked to Vince.''What do you mean?'' ''I mean...you remember what happened to Rebecca, right?'' Oh right...Rebecca...when we encounter that shitbag, Arvo. Rebecca turned, and Jake was the one who had to shoot her...So sad...''I don't know...but I hope she does...if Carley dies, it will take Lee and Clementine down a dark path...and the baby will not have a mother...'' Vince nodded.''Yeah...hope she survives...''

''What I'm really worried about is Stephanie though...'' I told.''If Stephanie dies...'' ''Don't think like that...there could be a possible chance she'll survive.'' I nodded.''I hope so...I can't loose her...I can't...''

Suddenly, we heard snarling and growling ahead. I looked up, and my eyes widened.''What the fuck?!'' We saw a herd of walkers coming our way! Shit!''Walkers!'' ''Fuck! I'll go alart everyone!'' Vince said as he ran back inside. I raised my AK and began shooting at a couple of walkers. Fuck...we can't catch a fucking break!

**Eric's POV**

We were now in some sort of pin. The guard locked the door behind us. The guard smirked.''You won't be able to get out of this.'' He said as he walked away.

Eric sighed...well at least, our bindings are off of us...

''So...how do we get out of this?'' Molly asked. Joel sighed.''I don't know...we'll have to come up with a plan.'' We heard footsteps.''Well.'' We looked up, and saw some old man with white hair, a yellow jacket, grey shirt under, black pants, and blue shoes.''Looks like we got some new people.''

I took a step forward.''Hello...who are you?'' ''I'm Chuck...Charles if you're fancy.'' I nodded.''Hello, Chuck. I'm Eric Murphy. These are my friends. Molly, Joel, Wyatt, Michael, and Jason.''

''Hello...'' ''Is it just you here?'' Molly asked. Chuck shook his head.''Not really.'' He looked over, gestering towards a woman in her 20s and a little girl at the age possibly 14. ''Who are they?'' I asked.

''The older one is Jennet. And the younger one is Selena.'' ''They seem to have been through a lot...'' Michael said. Chuck sighed.''Yeah...they have...Jennet's a nice person...but Selena?'' Chuck shook his head.''She's not a talker...tried talking to her...didn't speak to me or Jennet...it's like she's paralyzed.'' ''Damn...'' Wyatt said.

''Perhaps I could go over and talk to her.'' I insisted. Chuck sighed.''Maybe...but-'' Suddenly, the pin opened, and came in a woman holding a AK.''Hey...is there anyone here named Eric and Joel?'' I raised my hand, and so did Joel.''That'd be us.''

''Jeffery needs to talk to you.'' The woman told.''Right now.'' I crossed my arms.''Why?'' ''Just come.'' The guard ordered bluntly. We then followed the guard to Jeffery's office. The guard stopped at the stairs and told.''Upstairs. He wants to see you.'' Joel sighed.''Okay...''

Joel and I walked upstairs. I looked to Joel.''So this Jeffery...you know him...?" Joel shook his head.''No...but I do know his psychotic father...William Carver.'' ''Hm...is he dead?'' I asked. Joel nodded.''Yeah...his father is dead...Jake killed him.'' I sighed.''Figures...''

We made it to the door, we were about to open it, but heard Jeffery talking.

''Yes. I have them, Mr. Garber.'' Garber? The fuck is Garber?

''Really...? That's good...that's good...'' We heard another voice, but it sounded like it's from a radio.

''Don't worry...we'll send your 'MEAT' over tommorow in the morning.'' Jeffery told.

''Good...''

Jeffery sat down the radio.''I know you two are eavesdropping.'' My eyes widened, and so did Joel's. How did he know...? ''COME OUT, NOW! OR I'LL GET AN AK AND SHOOT YA!''

We obliged and walked in.''You wanted to see us?'' I asked Jeffery. Jeffery cleared his throat and smirked.''Why yes...I did wanted to see you...especially you.'' He said, looking at Joel.

**Joel's POV**

I shot Jeffery a glare. I had to show him I was not afraid of him. Jeffery walked over to me, and he said.''You knew my father, right?'' I glared and nodded slowly.''Yes...I knew your psychotic father.'' Jeffery's glare got intense, and he punched me in the gut. I started to cough and knelt down.

''Joel!'' Eric exclaimed as he was about to run over to help me. But Jeffery gets out a katana and points it at Eric's neck. Jeffery smirked''Come closer, and I'll slice your neck off.'' Eric obliged and took a step back.

Jeffery looked down at me.''So...if you knew my father...tell me...who killed him?'' I looked up at Jeffery with a glare.''I ain't telling you shit who killed him. You can go fuck yourself for all I care...''

Jeffery sighed and shook his head.''You're just making this harder on yourself...'' Jeffery kicked me in the stomach. HARD. I began to cough. Jeffery smirked.''Looks like you two are gonna be here for awhile.''

**Jake's POV**

Everyone was getting AKs and began shooting at the herd. I grabbed an AK and started to run towards the roof, but a hand stopped me. I looked back, and saw it was Clementine.

''Jake! What's going on?!'' Clementine asked me. ''A herd is here! We need to defend Howe's now!'' I told.''Get to the Infirmary/Nursery and take Little Sarah with you and keep her safe!'' Clementine hesitated, but nodded and ran away.

I made it up to the roof, and saw the others shooting at the herd of walkers. I aimed my AK and began shooting at the herd of zombies.

**Lee's POV**

''Come on, Carley!'' I told.''Keep pushing!'' I was helding on to Carley's hand tightly as she screamed again.

Natalie was helping Carley give birth, and so was Stephanie.''Keep pushing, Carley! You're almost there!''

Suddenly, the door bursted in, and came Clementine and Little Sarah.''HERD!'' Clementine exclaimed. My eyes widened.''What?!''

''There's a herd outside.'' Clementine closed the door.''Their making sure they don't get in.'' She said as she gets out a pistol. ''What's wrong with Grandma?'' Little Sarah asked. ''She's giving birth, honey...to her new baby.'' Clementine told. ''Where does Babies come from?'' Little Sarah asked. ''You'll find out about that soon when you're older.''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Carley screamed again. ''I can see the head! You're getting close!'' Stephanie told.

''I...will...NOT...let...this...baby...DIIIIIE!'' Carley screamed again. ''One more push Carley!'' Natalie exclaimed.

Carley screamed as she clenched my hand again even tighter! Carley screamed in a loud pain.''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Suddenly, Carley's screams were at an end as she huffed.

Suddenly, we heard crying. Oh my gosh...the baby's alive!''Oh...'' I was speechless right now. Natalie held the baby and smiled.''Congratulations...it's a girl.'' Carley smiled weakly.''Oh my gosh...a girl...? That's fantastic!''

Stephanie cut the cord, and Natalie began to clean the blood off. Clementine walked over with Little Sarah. I looked to Carley.''Great job, Carley. I'm so proud of you.'' Carley chuckled.''That may have hurt pretty bad...but it was worth it...'' Carley looked to Clementine.''That means you and Cody are her new big brother and sister.'' Clementien smiled.''That's great! I'm glad.''

Natalie walked over, holding our baby girl, and gave it to Carley. We smiled. Our baby was mixed White and African-American. She has tiny curly black hair, she had Carley's eyes. she had some features from my side, and features from Carley's side, she had Carley's little buttoned nose, and she had a cute tiny mouth.

''Oh Lee...she's beautiful...'' Carley said with a smile. ''Yeah...she's so cute and tiny.'' I said. ''What are you gonna name her?'' Stephanie asked. Carley thought for a moment, but smiled and looked down.''I know...we'll call her Abigail...'' I smiled.''That's a great name. We'll call her Abigail...Abby for short.''

Clementine smiled.''Abigail...the newest member in the group.''

**Clementine's POV**

I felt hot tears coming out of my eyes, and down my face. I rubbed my tears off of my face. This was just too beautiful...

Lee looked to me.''Do you want to hold her?'' I nodded...yes.''Yes please.'' Carley gave the baby to me, and I held Abigail in my arms.

I smiled down at Abigail, glad she's in my arms.''Hi Abby...I'm your new big sister...I'm Clementine...but you can call me Clem for short...when you learn how to talk.'' The baby smiled at me and giggled.

''Can I see her?'' Little Sarah asked. I looked down at my adoptive daughter.''Of course you can, honey...she's your family too.'' I knelt down, and let Little Sarah looked at her.

''Wow...she's so cute and tiny.'' Little Sarah said with a smile.''I'm glad she's in our family...'' ''I'm glad she is too, honey.'' I said. I got back up, and gave Abigail back to Carley.

All of this was great...i'm so thankful, and so glad that Carley survived, and the baby survived...because...we already lost too many people...but...what about my brother...? Did Natalie and Stephanie take care of him yet...?

* * *

**This was a great chapter, ladies and gentlemen. Typing the scene where Carley gives birth nearly made me cry...anyway, WELCOME ABIGAIL TO FIGHT THE ****DEAD! The newest member (OC) in the group!**

**And HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! **

**To be continue...**

**Abigail and Daniel are my OCs by the way.**

**I do not own Ralph, Keith, Lauren, or Richard. They belong to WalkingDeadRox.**

**And I do not own Jeffery and Madeline, they are owned by Fanfic Productions. **

**Anyway...see ya!**


End file.
